MMPRJL
by jasonstoneface
Summary: The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers team up with the Justice League!
1. More Than Heroes

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Saban/Disney. The Justice League belongs to DC Comics.

Power Rangers: Tommy (White Ranger), Katherine (Pink Ranger), Billy (Blue Ranger), Rocky (Red Ranger), Adam (Black Ranger), Aisha (Yellow Ranger), Trini (Gold Ranger) and Jenny (Green Ranger, original character, and Tommy's sister)

Justice League: Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), the Flash (Wally West), Martian Manhunter, Isis (in tribute to Carl Turner's MMPR/JLA story), and Black Canary

Author's Note: This story (and series) takes place several months after my virtual fourth season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, but if you get confused in any way about my team of Rangers, you should. Like Carl's story, this is not the official DC Universe. Current pairings include Tommy/Kat, Adam/Aisha, Billy/Trini, and Rocky/Kimberly. These will all remain the same throughout the series. I plan to add more later on. Now, on with the show!

**MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS/JUSTICE LEAGUE**

**MORE THAN HEROES**

At Angel Grove High School, all of the graduating class threw their caps up into the air. Finally, high school was over for this particular class! Now it was on to college and the future. It came as a surprise to no one that Billy Cranston was the senior class' valedictorian, but it did come as a surprise to many that Katherine Hillard managed to take the title of salutatorian. Both had given impassioned speeches about their dreams, their goals,. . . their future. When all was said and done and everyone had received their diplomas, it was on to the Angel Grove Youth Center for a celebration hosted by Ernie. But there was one particular group of friends who were about to embark upon something more than just college. Tommy Oliver, Katherine, Billy, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, and Trini Kwan had since been joined by Tommy's 13-year old sister Jenny. She along with Justin Stewart (her secret crush), had attended the ceremony and was joining in the celebration. With them also were Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, and Tanya Sloan. As they gathered together and gave one more group hug before heading to the Youth Center, they all knew that their lives were about to change. Just not in the way any of them expected.

From the Lunar Palace, Lord Zedd watched everything through a red beam from his visor. As he deactivated it, he said, "I wouldn't hold my breath waiting on being accepted into college, Rangers. For soon, your doom is at hand." He then laughed as he thought about his upcoming scheme.

At the Command Center, Alpha 5 five was singing to himself as he worked on the computers. Suddenly, the alarm sounded. But this time, something was different. Much different. After hitting a few more buttons, Alpha exclaimed, "Ay, yi, yi! Zordon, our sensors are going crazy! I'm picking up multiple attacks all over the world!"

Zordon, mentor to the Power Rangers, looked grim. "ALPHA, GET A VISUAL ON THE VIEWING GLOBE."

"I'm doing that right now," responded the panic-stricken robot. He turned to the Viewing Globe and finally got a fix on the situation. "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi! Zordon, Lord Zedd's Putties and Tengas are teaming up with several Earth criminals!"

Seeing the Viewing Globe, Zordon said, "I HAVE STUDIED THIS PLANET AS MUCH AS I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DURING OUR TIME HERE ON EARTH. THESE EARTH CRIMINALS ARE SOME OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE'S WORST ENEMIES. AND IF THE PUTTIES AND TENGAS ARE WITH THEM, IT CAN ONLY MEAN TRUE DISASTER. CONTACT THE POWER RANGERS IMMEDIATELY!"

At the Youth Center, a large group of friends were gathered together at a table they usually hung out at. "So, guys," said Tommy, "what are your plans for college?"

Jason was the first to answer. "I'm giving criminal justice a shot. But I'd also like to try and break in to motocross, maybe even UFC."

"Well, believe it or not, guys," said Rocky, "I'm actually thinking about studying law."

As everyone else tried to hold in their laughter, Zack burst out and spoke up. "Rocky DeSantos, attorney at law! No offense, but I just can't picture it!"

Adam then decided to put his two cents in. "If you can't picture that, try to picture this: Dr. Tommy Oliver. He's actually considering paleontology!"

As everyone laughed, in his own defense, Tommy said, "Hey, it could happen, right, Rocko?"

"Absolutely," agreed Rocky. "We're all living proof that the impossible is possible." Katherine (or Kat) and Kimberly then placed a reassuring hand into their respective boyfriends' hands.

Speaking of which, there was the unmistakable sound of a certain six-toned beep.

"Can't Zedd ever let us rest?" asked a frustrated Kat.

"You already know the answer to that," answered Kimberly.

After leaving through a crowd of graduates, Tommy answered into his communicator. "What's up, Alpha?"

"Rangers," responded Alpha, "Zordon needs you in the Command Center. It's urgent."

"We're on our way," said Tommy. After checking to make sure nobody was watching, the eight teens disappeared in streaks of white, red, pink, green, gold, black, yellow, and blue-colored light.

When they arrived, Tommy asked, "What's going on?"

"RANGERS," answered Zordon, "IT APPEARS WE HAVE A TRULY WORLDWIDE CRISIS ON OUR HANDS. LORD ZEDD SEEMS TO HAVE FORMED AN ALLIANCE WITH SOME OF EARTH'S MOST DANGEROUS CRIMINALS. OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE."

The Rangers turned to the Viewing Globe and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Sinestro?" asked Rocky.

"Killer Frost?" asked Aisha.

"Zedd must really be desperate if he's willing to recruit Earth-bound scum," said Kat.

Zordon explained, "THESE TWO ARE ATTACKING ANGEL GROVE. YOU MUST STOP THEM. ONCE THEY ARE SUBDUED, YOU WILL BE INFORMED OF YOUR DESTINATIONS THROUGHOUT THE REST OF THE PLANET. THIS MAY VERY WELL BE THE TOUGHEST BATTLE OF YOUR LIVES."

"We can handle it," said Adam.

"Let's do it, guys," said Tommy. "It's Morphin Time!"

Kat: "PTERODACTYL!" She was now the Pink Ranger.

Billy: "TRICERATOPS!" He was the Blue Ranger.

Rocky: "TYRANNOSAURUS!" The Red Ranger now stood in his place.

Adam: "MASTODON!" The Black Ranger stood at the ready.

Aisha: "SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" She was transformed into the Yellow Ranger.

Jenny: "GREEN DRAGON!" There stood the Green Ranger.

Trini: "PYRAMIDAS!" She morphed into the Gold Ranger.

Tommy: "WHITE TIGER!" He completed the sequence as he became the White Ranger, leader of the Power Rangers.

The Rangers arrived in Angel Grove. "Hey, you!" cried Rocky. "Surrender and you'll be placed in prison and treated with mercy."

Killer Frost and Sinestro turned to the eight young heroes. They didn't look all that impressed. "Aw, how cute," said Killer Frost mockingly. "The kiddies have come to save the day."

"Mercy has no place in this universe," said Sinestro. His yellow power ring glowed as he just floated there. "The only way to establish true justice is through fear."

"You don't know what justice is anymore," said Billy. "From what I've heard, you were a hero once."

"And you forgot the difference between good and evil," said Kat.

"I forgot nothing!" yelled Sinestro in rage. "But you will soon be forgotten by all! You're no match for us!"

"Get them!" ordered Killer Frost to the Putties and Tengas.

"Come on, guys," said Aisha. "Let's show these two creeps what the Power Rangers are made of!"

The Rangers made short work of the Putties and Tengas. Tommy asked, "Give up?"

"Never," snarled Sinestro.

"Then we'll just have to take you down the hard way." The White Ranger then leapt up into the air towards Sinestro. Without even moving a muscle, Sinestro blasted him out of the sky with his ring.

As Tommy landed at his teammates' feet, Jenny asked, "Are you alright?"

"He shouldn't be," said Sinestro. "And neither will any of you." He then created yellow ninja stars and threw them at each of the Rangers, striking them down.

Once they stood up, Killer Frost then froze them, leaving only their heads free.

"I'm stuck!" yelled Trini.

"I can't move," said Rocky.

"Of course you can't," said Frost. "I've put you on ice. Literally."

"But not me," came a feminine voice. Both villains turned to see Isis floating there. She then sent Killer Frost flying with a lightning strike.

"You were foolish to come alone, witch," said Sinestro as he pointed his ring at her. However, a blast of green energy sent him crashing to the ground.

"Whoever said she did?" asked a male voice. Sinestro looked up and growled as he saw Green Lantern with a smile on his face.

"We meet again," said Sinestro. He then flew into the air and created a yellow sword. Green Lantern countered with a green shield that blocked the sword strike. They then proceeded to have yet another power ring duel.

Isis then chanted, "Core of the Earth, burst forth with all your might, take Killer Frost out of this fight!" Several small volcanic eruptions burst from the ground, none of them touching Killer Frost. The heat made her unable to use her powers. Isis landed next to the murderous villain as the fire solidified and molded itself into a domed prison of molten rock. Once Frost was surrounded by the prison, Isis reached into it and knocked her out with one punch. She then walked to the Rangers and said, "Hold still."

"No problem," said Tommy.

She then proceeded to thaw the Rangers. Once free, Billy said, "Thanks."

"Anytime," said Isis with a nod.

"But what about Green Lantern?" asked Adam. The Rangers were watching his fight against Sinestro.

Turning to see the fight for herself, Isis said, "I trust he's got things in hand."

Green Lantern and Sinestro charged each other. Their rings slammed into each other, and each tried to overpower the other's will. However, Green Lantern's will won out, destroying Sinestro's ring. As Sinestro fell, Green Lantern created a cartoonish mattress for him to land on. When he hit, Isis was already there. She then touched his forehead, putting him to sleep.

As Green Lantern landed, Aisha said, "That was awesome."

"Thank you," said Green Lantern with a nod. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," said Tommy. "But what was that all about?"

"Yeah," said Kat. "We've been told that this is happening all over the world."

"Unfortunately, it's true," said Isis. "Several of our foes have joined forces with your friend Lord Zedd."

"They're planning on destroying several cities throughout the world," explained Green Lantern. "From what we've been able to figure out, Zedd has promised to spare them and grant them whatever they wish while he takes over the planet."

"And he's agreed to help them get rid of us in exchange for helping him get rid of you," finished Isis.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Jenny. "Even if they were to succeed in destroying us and you guys, Zedd would betray them in a heartbeat."

"You're probably right," agreed Green Lantern. "But for now, it's an alliance of convenience. If we all fall, anything goes."

"We need your help on this, Power Rangers," said Isis. "Will you help us?"

The Rangers looked at each other. It was obvious what their answer was going to be. Tommy said, "Green Lantern, Isis, it would be an honor and a privilege to help the Justice League."

Once Sinestro and Killer Frost were turned in to the proper authorities, the Justice League and the Power Rangers were gathered at the League's satellite headquarters. Batman briefed everyone on what he'd gathered in his investigation. "As it stands now, Metallo is holding the Daily Planet hostage threatening to blow up the building and kill its staff. The two you Power Rangers call Goldar and Scorpina are attacking Themyscira, and Joker is planning on unleashing his Smilex gas on Gotham. Gorilla Grodd is trying to take over Gorilla City again. Australia has been targeted by Bloodsport and Giganta. And finally, this Lord Zedd himself wants control over Washington, DC."

"Tactically, our best chance to stop them is split up into smaller teams," said Wonder Woman. "Gold Ranger, you're with me on Themyscira."

"Black Ranger, you're with me in Gotham," said Batman.

"GL and I will take the Yellow Ranger to Gorilla City," said the Flash.

"Whoever's going to Australia is taking me with them," said Kat.

"In that case, you're with me and J'onn, Pink Ranger," said Black Canary.

"And me, too," said Jenny.

"I'm heading for Washington," said Tommy. "Zedd and I have a score to settle."

"I'm right with you," said Rocky.

"And me," said Isis.

"That leaves Metropolis for the Blue Ranger and myself," said Superman. "Let's go!"

The island of Themyscira was a war-torn battlefield as Queen Hippolyta clashed swords with Goldar. Artemis took on Scorpina while the other Amazons on the island battled numerous Putties and Tengas. "Surrender, Amazon Queen!" said Goldar. "You can't defeat us!"

A female voice asked, "Are you sure about that?" Goldar turned to see Wonder Woman standing there. She then punched him.

Goldar landed hard. He growled as he stood up and said, "You'll pay for that!" He then fired energy from his sword, but Wonder Woman held up her bracelets. They sent the energy into Goldar's chest, sending him flying, and causing him to drop his sword.

Goldar reached for his sword, only to see a red and white high-heeled boot step on it. He looked up to see Wonder Woman standing over him. Frowning, she said, "Never pick a fight with warriors born." She then kicked him in the side of the head.

Artemis managed to kick Scorpina back. Scorpina then snarled and ran a hand across her sword, charging it. She then threw her sword like a boomerang, shattering Artemis' sword. Scorpina's sword returned to her and she charged Artemis, intending to finish her off. However, a streak of gold-colored light stopped her as the Gold Ranger held up her Gold Power Staff, blocking the attack. Trini then pushed Scorpina's arms away and did a spinning kung fu kick to her chest, knocking her back.

Scorpina snarled, "We duel again, Gold Ranger."

"And it'll end the same way it has every other time," said Trini. Scorpina then charged, the Gold Ranger rushing forward to meet her. Their weapons clashed, and they dueled, neither giving an inch. Scorpina managed to knock Trini's staff out of her hand, but she still managed to kick Scorpina back. Scorpina then fired her eyebeams at her foe. Trini, however, rolled out of the way and picked up her staff. Both combatants then leaped into the air. Their weapons clashed once again, this time so hard that sparks flew! They both landed and Scorpina attempted to surprise Trini by charging her sword again and throwing it like a boomerang. However, Trini managed to knock it out of the air. She then took two steps forward and jumped into the air, planting both feet into Scorpina's chest, taking her down.

Goldar and Scorpina stood side-by-side, surrounded by the Amazons, Wonder Woman, and the Gold Ranger. Pointing her sword, Hippolyta said, "My Amazons have defeated your minions. My daughter and her new friend have defeated you. Do you surrender?"

Goldar snarled and asked, "You think this is over?"

Scorpina said, "We're just getting started!"

Goldar turned to Scorpina and asked, "Did you bring them?"

Scorpina reached into her armor and pulled out two metallic balls. Smirking, she answered, "Just in case."

"Growth bombs!" yelled the Gold Ranger with realization. "Get back!"

Scorpina handed Goldar one of the growth bombs. They pulled the pins off the tops and threw them to the ground, making them gigantic. Seeing them grow, Wonder Woman whispered, "Great Hera."

"I'll handle this," said Trini. "I call upon the Power of Pyramidas!"

Even though it was still in its hiding place near Angel Grove, Pyramidas emerged and appeared on Themyscira almost instantly. The same thing had occurred when the Rangers had retrieved the Ninja and Shogunzords from Master Vile's home galaxy. Trini jumped into the cockpit and said, "Alright, let's end this."

"Yes, Gold Ranger," said Goldar. "Let's!" He and Scorpina (in her giant scorpion form) crossed their swords and blasted Pyramidas. Goldar then shot fireballs from his eyes while Scorpina charged her claw hand and fired yellow energy bursts. They then proceeded to strike Pyramidas with their swords. Scorpina then wrapped her scorpion tail around Pyramidas and zapped it with yellow energy while Goldar fired gold electricity from his fingertips. All this, but Pyramidas was not going to be defeated.

In retaliation, Pyramidas fired a gold energy beam from its tip at Goldar, knocking him down. It then did the same to Scorpina. When the two villains regrouped, Trini said, "You've both hit me with your best shots. Now, I'm going to hit you with mine. Pyramidas, fire!" Pyramidas sent a beam into the sky. Lightning bolts struck the ground, moving closer and closer until Goldar and Scorpina were hit, taking them both down.

Weakened, Goldar said, "We'll be back, Gold Ranger!"

"You haven't seen the last of us!" vowed Scorpina as they both teleported away.

When they were gone, Trini leaped out of her zord, landing among the cheering Amazons. Wonder Woman smiled and offered her hand, saying, "Good work, Gold Ranger. You are a true warrior."

"Indeed," agreed Hippolyta, as Trini shook Wonder Woman's hand. "We Amazons are in your debt."

"No worries," said the Gold Ranger with a nod. "I just hope the others are as successful."

Gotham is, and always has been, a city that has seen better days. It was hit hard by the Great Depression and has never truly recovered. Across the country the words Gotham City are synonymous with crime, whether it be from the mad schemes of the Joker, the deadly assaults of Killer Croc or Bane, or even corrupt business dealers, such as the Penguin, it is truly a dark city in need of a Dark Knight: the Batman. And tonight, he and the Black Ranger hope to stop the Joker from unleashing enough Smilex gas to kill at least half the city if not more.

From a distance, Batman and Adam watched the ships in Gotham Harbor from a nearby building. Through his detective and interrogation skills, Batman had convinced one of the Joker's men to spill his guts. As they watched, the Black Ranger asked, "Kind of bizarre, isn't it? Hijacking a luxury cruise to use as their cover?"

"No," said Batman as he put away his binoculars. "Very clever." Pointing to their intended destination, he said, "There it is. Let's go." He then fired his grappling hook and made his way to the ship. Adam teleported right behind him.

On the bridge of the ship, the Joker was steering as one of his henchmen asked, "Hey, boss, are you sure this is a good idea, working for that 'Lord Zedd' guy? He's kinda creepy."

"Of course he is," said the Joker. "And that's why I like him!" He then laughed like a maniac. The two henchmen with him looked at each other nervously.

Batman landed behind a bunch of crates, Adam teleporting in next to him seconds later. They looked around to see several Putties moving around, guarding the bridge. Adam then turned and noticed some bodies a short distance away. "Oh no," said the Black Ranger in a whisper. "Look."

Batman turned and saw what his young comrade was seeing. It was the crew, dead and with big grins on their faces. Shaking his head, the Caped Crusader said, "There's nothing we can do for them. All we can do now is apprehend the Joker and his men."

"So, what do we do?" asked Adam. "How do we take out the Putties without Joker realizing it?"

"Leave that to me," answered Batman. "While I'm doing that, I want you to sneak below decks and check on the passengers." He then handed Adam some batarangs, cables, and bolas before adding, "Use these if you have to. And whatever you do, no one else dies tonight."

"Understood," said Adam with a nervous nod.

Batman put a pair of electrified knuckles on his hand and proceeded to stealthily grab the Putties one by one. Using the fact that they were more or less brainless to his advantage, he was able to pull Putties to the roof of the bridge and knock them out a with single punch from his knuckles. Every time one Putty would disappear, even if the others did realize that one was gone, they were too confused to know what to do. And since they weren't living things, Batman used them to plug the smokestacks that Joker would use to deploy his Smilex.

While all of this was going on, Adam managed to sneak below decks unseen. He came to the room where all of the cruise's passengers were crammed in there and held at gunpoint by five men. A little girl started crying and one of the men demanded her mother to shut her up. The Black Ranger knelt down so that no one would see him coming through the window. From the bottom of the door, Adam inched up just enough to see inside. The closest three gunmen weren't looking his way, while the other two were too far away to notice him. He quickly got back down and rounded a nearby corner, trying to think of what to do. He then got an idea and stomped his feet in a walking motion as hard as he could, hoping it was loud enough to get at least one of the gunmen's attention. He then jumped up towards the ceiling, bracing himself on the hallway walls. His suit allowed him to blend in perfectly with the dimly-lit room.

Sure enough, one of the gunmen asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked one of his accomplices.

"You don't think it could be Batman, could it?" asked a third gunman.

"I'm going to check it out, just in case," said the first gunman. He then walked into the hallway, automatic weapon at the ready. He looked around the narrow hallway, he even looked up. He was relieved that he had seen nothing thus far. But when he rounded the corner, someone jumped on his shoulders!

From the man's shoulders, the Black Ranger instantaneously took him to the floor, making almost no noise. Adam then quickly picked the man back on his feet and punched him three times, knocking him out. As he set the unconscious thug on the floor, Adam said to himself, "One down, four to go. Now, how to get them to come to me?" Seeing the man's gun, he was inspired. He picked it up and fired it at the floor.

Hearing this, the second gunman said, "Someone's here!"

"It's got to be Batman," said the third gunman. "Who else could it be?"

One of the gunmen in the back said, "You two go get him!"

The last one said, "We'll keep our eye on the hostages. If Batman tries anything, we'll shoot these people if we have to!"

The second and third gunmen ran out the door and rounded the corner. Seeing their opposition, the second one said, "You're not Batman!"

"Batman couldn't make it," said the Black Ranger. "So he sent me." He then threw one of the batarangs Batman had given him, knocking their weapons out of their hands. He then rushed over to them and slammed their heads together, knocking them out. He then used one of the cables to tie all three fallen gunmen together.

This time, the last two gunmen heard it. They each grabbed a female hostage. The fifth gunman said, "Alright, Batman, listen up! Come out wherever you are or these two cuties get it!" When there was no answer, he said, "Come out or I swear, we'll shoot! You've got five seconds! Five! Four! Three! Two!"

Suddenly the door was kicked in. For a moment, the two gunmen were surprised at who they were seeing. It wasn't Batman!

"What the?" asked the fourth gunman. "A Power Ranger?"

"I thought you freaks dealt with stupid monsters?" asked the fifth gunman.

"As far as I'm concerned," responded the Black Ranger, "you two ARE monsters. And so is your boss! Metallic Armor, power up!" The bright light generated from the Metallic Armor temporarily blinded the hostages, but it also blinded the two gunmen, causing them to drop their weapons and release their hostages! Adam then sped forward and knocked out the fourth gunman with one punch. He then threw a set of bolas at the last gunman and he fell to the ground. With all five gunmen taken care of, Adam said, "Metallic Armor, power down!" He then picked up both gunmen on his shoulders and asked, "Is everyone alright?"

One man spoke up, "Yeah, I think so."

One boy said, "I like you better than Batman. He scares me. Are you going to be Gotham's new hero?"

The Black Ranger shook his head. "Sorry, kid, but no. The other Power Rangers need me." There was then an explosion. "Everyone stay here."

Back up top, all of the Putties had been taken care of. However, one of the Joker's men saw the last one get pulled up! "Mr. Joker, one of those grey guys just got pulled up on the roof!"

"What?" asked the Joker in surprise.

The other goon, who was smaller than his partner, opened the door of the bridge and looked around. "They're all gone!"

"Batman!" snarled the Joker. "Why can't he just let me have a little fun?"

"He's probably on the roof, so let's blast him!" said the man who had seen the last Putty get taken away. He and his partner then fired their automatic weapons at the ceiling, putting several holes in it. They stopped and waited.

Suddenly, Batman busted through the bridge's biggest window! He punched the bigger of the Joker's two men, then kicked him into the door. The other tried to charge Batman, but he missed his punch, and Batman tossed him out of the broken window. He lay outside, motionless. Joker, however, turned away and had time to do something before shooting the controls. Batman grabbed him from behind, spun him around, knocked his gun out of his hand, and held him close to him. "That's enough!" he said to his archenemy.

But Joker just laughed. "Too late, Batsy! The Smilex has deployed and the controls are useless! People are going to die and there's nothing you can do about it!" He then laughed like a maniac again, before Batman knocked him out and put him on his shoulder.

As the big man that had been thrown into the door stood up, Batman ran up to him and kicked him in the chest, breaking down the door in the process. He threw the Joker onto the deck of the ship, then went over and pulled the now-unconscious goon away. Within seconds, the bridge exploded, the Smilex gas rendered useless as it had been unable to escape due to the smokestacks being plugged with Putties! Batman held up his cape to shield himself and the three fallen crooks from the brightness of the fire as well as small pieces of debris.

Shortly afterwards, the Black Ranger ran upstairs. Seeing the fire, he asked, "What happened?"

"Justice," answered Batman. "Joker was going to unleash the Smilex gas through the smokestacks. I used the so-called 'Putties' to plug them. Now, the gas is useless. What about the hostages?"

"They're safe," said Adam. "And the other five crooks are bound."

"Good job," said Batman.

In the hidden African city of Gorilla City, Gorilla Grodd was free again, using his mind control powers to command the city's security forces. When the Flash, Green Lantern, and the Yellow Ranger arrived, they were joined by King Solovar, Flash's long-time friend. He had given the three heroes special headbands to protect them from Grodd's mind control. The four of them were hiding behind a building as they watched Grodd, the mind-controlled security guards, and several Tengas gathering the remaining citizens. "So, what do we do?" asked Aisha.

"The first thing we need to do is incapacitate Grodd," said Green Lantern.

"Yeah," agreed Flash. "Once he's unconscious, the security will be free of his control."

"Then, we'll be able to stop the. . . what did you call them? Tengas?" asked Solovar.

"Yeah," confirmed the Yellow Ranger. "But we'll need to protect the citizens as well."

"Alright, here's the plan," said Green Lantern. "Flash, you get Grodd while he's not looking. I'll shield the citizens. Solovar, Yellow Ranger, you two should be able to deal with the Tengas."

"Understood," said Solovar.

"Got it," said Aisha with a nod.

"Alright, let's do this," said Flash as he sped towards Grodd. He ran circles around the criminal gorilla, sending him up into the air.

"WHAT THE?" yelled Grodd as he rose high into the air. "SECURITY! STOP HIM!"

The security gorillas trained their weapons on the circling form of the Scarlet Speedster. However, before they could fire, Flash stopped. Grodd fell to the ground, crashing down into unconsciousness. With that, the security gorillas blinked their eyes and shook their heads in confusion.

One of the Tengas said, "Hey, I thought they were supposed to be on our side?"

"Never mind them," said another. "Get these gorillas!"

The Tengas cawed and were just about to attack the innocent citizens of Gorilla City when Green Lantern landed in front of them and created a gigantic energy bubble. As he tried to maintain his concentration, he said, "Everyone, stay close to me!"

As Aisha charged forward with her Power Daggers and Solovar with a stun weapon, they quickly began fighting the Tengas. Watching, one of the security gorillas asked, "What's going on?"

"Stop the Tengas!" answered the Yellow Ranger. "They're with Grodd!"

"What?" asked a confused security gorilla.

"The birds!" clarified Solovar as he fired his stun weapon at them. "Get the birds!"

Now understanding what was going on, the security gorillas began firing their weapons at the Tengas. Realizing they were outmatched, one Tenga said, "Let's get out of here!" As they teleported away, Green Lantern let down his energy field, nearly exhausted. Solovar then placed a device on Grodd's head to inhibit his powers as everyone else cheered in triumph.

Australia was in pandemonium as the people ran from a normal-sized Giganta and Bloodsport, who was firing a powerful energy bazooka. It destroyed a car and several people were running for their lives. Putties and Tengas had also joined in the fray. However, a powerful scream, courtesy of Black Canary, sent several of the Putties and Tengas flying. J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, landed and changed into a muscular creature, fighting off other Putties and Tengas with ease. Black Canary joined him, taking down Putties and Tengas with her impressive martial arts abilities. The Pink and Green Rangers confronted Bloodsport and Giganta. The Pink Ranger said, "Stop this! Don't you realize what you're doing?"

"Oh, we know what we're doing alright," said Giganta with a smile. "Destroying you."

"And once we're done with you," said Bloodsport, "we'll destroy Lord Zedd too!" He then fired his bazooka at the two Rangers.

Thinking fast, the Green Ranger pulled out her Dragon Dagger and played a tune. This caused the blast to reflect off her Dragon Shield and back at the bazooka, destroying it. While he was stunned, Kat and Jenny then leapt into the air, Dragon Dagger and Blade Blaster sword in hand. They simultaneously struck the teleportation unit on Bloodsport's chest, taking away any weapon access he had. Giganta interfered by knocking them both away with her tremendous strength.

"Don't forget about us!" yelled a female voice. Giganta and Bloodsport turned only to see Black Canary and J'onn heading for them. Black Canary took down Giganta with a flying kick while Martian Manhunter knocked out Bloodsport with two punches.

As Giganta recovered, she saw all four heroes standing before her. Martian Manhunter said simply, "You've lost, Giganta."

"Oh, really?" asked Giganta defiantly. "Have you forgotten that I can do this?" She then grew to giant size.

"Big deal," said Jenny. "My Dragonzord can handle you." She then played a tune on the Dragon Dagger flute, summoning the Dragonzord. It appeared in the city and roared.

"You're not doing this without me," said Kat. "Pterodactyl, Dinozord Power!" After emerging from its hiding place, it appeared in Sydney. Kat leaped into the cockpit and said, "Target acquired! Let's knock Giganta back down to size, shall we?"

"You got it!" responded Jenny from outside. "Let's go get them!"

The Pterodactyl and the Dragonzord proceeded to battle Giganta. Giganta landed two punches on the Dragonzord, but that just seemed to anger it. It retaliated by swinging its tail, knocking Giganta back. The Pterodactyl then rammed into her, knocking her back some more. Two more punches by the Dragonzord and one more ram by the Pterodactyl finally took the gigantic villainess down, returning her to normal size.

Once Giganta was down, J'onn touched her forehead and used his telepathy to put her to sleep. Once the two zords were returned to their hiding places, Kat and Jenny ran over to Martian Manhunter and Black Canary. Manhunter turned to the two female Rangers and said, "Good job, Power Rangers."

Canary added, "We're impressed. I know you're used to fighting monsters, not people. We're pleased to see that you defeated Giganta without killing her."

"Thanks," said Kat. "Fighting monsters is one thing, but killing people is a whole other matter."

"We were taught that life is sacred," added Jenny. "We knew that if we killed her, people would see us as murderers. And that's something we don't want." Martian Manhunter and Black Canary smiled at this.

Metropolis is the exact opposite of Gotham in every way. While it's true that, like any city, it too has it's fair share of crime and corruption, these are significantly lower, due to her Number 1 citizen, Superman. And today, he and the Blue Ranger must stop Metallo from destroying the Daily Planet and killing it's staff, among them Lois Lane-Kent, wife of Clark Kent (Superman's secret identity). But first, they had some Putties and Tengas to take care of.

The bad guys never stood a chance.

Billy waded into the Putties and Tengas, destroying several Putties and knocking many other Tengas silly. Superman, meanwhile tossed the Tengas around like rag dolls. Tengas were strong creatures, but they were no match for Superman's near-limitless strength. He didn't even break a sweat. When the last seven Putties foolishly tried to charge him, he simply destroyed them with a burst of heat vision. Dusting off his hands, the Man of Steel said, "That's the last of them."

"Affirmative," said the Blue Ranger. "But now, we need to stop Metallo and defuse the explosives. Any idea where they are?"

Using his x-ray vision, Superman searched the entire Daily Planet building. "There. The top floor." Turning off his x-ray vision, he added, "But Metallo's guarding it with his life. . . for lack of a better term. If I try and fly into the building directly, he'll be able to see me coming and detonate it before I can reach him. A perfect set-up."

"Maybe not," said Billy. He then spoke into his communicator, "Alpha, this is the Blue Ranger. Superman and I are outside the Daily Planet building. There's a bomb inside that Metallo can activate anytime he wants. Can you get a fix on it?"

At the Command Center, Alpha punched some buttons before answering. "Affirmative. Teleporting bomb away from building. . . now."

Inside the Daily Planet, the staff were on their knees with their hands behind their heads. Metallo stood with the bomb at ready. "It's a perfect trap, people," said Metallo. "If Superman even thinks about coming, I'll see him coming from a mile away. I know he's outside, battling those weaklings, but when he's done, he'll no doubt confront me directly. And when he does. . . boom." However, his "perfect trap" soon disappeared in a streak of white-colored light. "What the. . .? The bomb! Where is it?"

"Done," came Alpha's voice through Billy's communicator. "The bomb has been teleported into the sun."

"Thanks, Alpha," said the Blue Ranger. "We'll take it from here." He then looked at Superman and said, "Alright, let's get inside and put Metallo away."

Superman smiled and said, "You took the words right out of my mouth." He then flew towards the top floor of the Daily Planet, Billy teleporting after him.

Back inside, Lois smirked and said, "Looks like your 'perfect trap' wasn't so perfect."

Metallo growled, "I don't know what just happened, but I can still hurt Superman, by snapping your neck!" But as he reached for Lois, Superman busted in and punched him hard, sending him flying across the room.

As Superman floated over him, he frowned and asked, "Don't you know that's no way to treat a lady?"

"You will not interfere!" yelled Metallo as he attempted to open up his chest, which housed Kryptonite inside of it.

However, Superman said, "Not this time, Corbin!" as he quickly welded Metallo's chest shut with his heat vision. Angry, Metallo charged at Superman, only to be punched away.

As Metallo stood up, he said, "If I go down, I'm taking you with me!"

However, the Blue Ranger teleported in behind him and said, "I think not." Metallo turned, only to receive a roundhouse kick, followed by another kick. Billy then cried, "Power Lance!" his weapon appearing in his hands. Two strikes and Metallo was face-to-face with Superman again.

Superman then tore into Metallo and took out some wires to some cruicial parts. As Metallo's eyes slowly started to power down, Superman said, "It's over, Metallo."

Even thought he was about to shut down, he managed, "Yes. For you." Using his last ounce of strength, he tore into his cybernetic leg and pulled out a pistol. He then fired it into Superman's chest, surprising the Man of Steel.

Realizing what had just happened, Billy yelled, "No!"

Weakened, Superman said, "Kryptonite."

"Gotcha," said Metallo as he deactivated.

Superman fell on his back while Metallo fell in a heap. "Superman!" yelled Lois as she, Jimmy Olsen, Perry White, and other Daily Planet staff members quickly gathered around.

Running over and kneeling down with Lois, Billy asked, "Superman, can you hear me?"

"Yes," managed Superman. "Hurry. . . remove Kryptonite. . . before the wound. . . closes."

"Olsen, get the first aid kit!" ordered Perry.

"On it, chief!" said Jimmy as he ran to get the kit.

"Hang in there, Superman," said Lois. It took everything she had to not hold Superman's hand as he laid there, for fear that she might compromise his secret.

Quickly, Jimmy wormed his way through the crowd of co-workers that had gathered around. "Excuse me, first aid kit coming through!" said the Planet's photographer.

As Jimmy set the kit down, the Blue Ranger asked, "Does it have a pair of tweezers?"

"It should," answered Jimmy. As he handed them over, he said, "Here."

"Thanks," said Billy as he took the tweezers. "Alright, Superman, just hold still."

"No. . . problem," Superman choked out.

"Alright, stand back, people," said Perry. "Let him work."

Slowly, Billy managed to pull the Kryptonite bullet out of Superman's chest. Once he did, the wound closed. Satisfied, Billy said, "Now to get rid of the Kryptonite." He then took out his Blade Blaster and placed the small piece of Kryptonite inside of it. He then walked over to the busted wall that Superman had created earlier and fired the Kryptonite into the sky away from the city.

Billy re-holstered his Blade Blaster as he turned to see the Planet staff applauding him. Superman walked over to the Blue Ranger with a smile on his face. He said, "Blue Ranger, I owe you one," as he offered his hand.

Shaking it, Billy shook his head and said, "No, you don't. You'd have done the same for me." Jimmy took pictures of the scene in front of him.

Washington, DC. The nation's capital. This is normally where the government of the United States of America operates, but this day, that very operation is threatened. But the Mighty Isis, along with the White and Red Rangers, intend to restore order.

Putties and Tengas, along with a metallic monster called Eagle-Eye were terrorizing people in the streets near the White House. Eagle-Eye cried, "Prepare to be ruled by Lord Zedd, humans!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," came a male voice. Eagle-Eye turned and saw that it had come from the White Ranger. The Red Ranger and Isis were by his side. "But it's not going to happen, bird-brain!"

"As if the Tengas weren't enough bird to go around," commented Rocky.

Eagle-Eye cawed, "Putties, Tengas, attack!"

As Zedd's minions charged, Isis said, "Go, deal with the monster. I'll handle these."

"Are you sure about that, Isis?" asked Tommy.

Isis smiled. "Trust me." As several Putties charged the human goddess, she disintegrated them with a lightning blast. Several Tengas attempted an aerial attack. Isis chanted, "Oh, zephyr winds, which blow on high, blow these birds out of the sky!" A gust of wind then caused the Tengas to lose control while still in the air. They soon crashed to the ground, some of them even taking down a few of their own. More Putties and Tengas attempted to charge her, but Isis responded, "Watering geysers, for all you're worth, burst forth from the Earth!" The geysers erupted from the ground, lifting the Putties and Tengas into the air. When the geysers stopped, they all fell and landed with a thud, the Tengas being knocked silly, the Putties disintegrating from the impact of the fall.

Meanwhile, the White and Red Rangers leapt towards Eagle-Eye and landed simultaneous kicks to his chest. Eagle-Eye responded by throwing metallic feathers at the two Rangers, taking them down.

Upon recovering, Rocky said, "What's say we fight a metallic monster with Metallic Armor?"

"I'm right with you, Rocko," said Tommy.

The two Rangers then cried, "Metallic Armor, power up!" They flashed bright light from their suits, temporarily blinding Eagle-Eye. He quickly recovered though and attempted to charge. He flew forward, trying to slash at his two adversaries with his wings. However, they caught him in mid-air and threw him back onto the ground. Tommy then charged the monster and landed a punch as well as two kicks. Rocky did the same, taking the monster down.

"Your feathers have been plucked, Eagle-Eye," said Tommy.

"Ready to fly the coup?" asked Rocky.

They then cried, "Metallic Armor, power down!"

At that moment, Zedd appeared. He said, "Hello, Rangers. We meet again."

"You and I have a score to settle, Zedd," said Tommy.

"Perhaps," said Zedd. "But you still have my monster to deal with." A growth bomb then appeared in his right hand. He handed it to Eagle-Eye and said, "Do your worst."

"With pleasure, Lord Zedd," said Eagle-Eye. He then pulled the pin and threw the bomb on the ground, growing to giant size.

"Aw man," said Tommy. "Incredible timing."

"You take Zedd, Tommy," said Rocky. "I'll clobber Eagle-Eye."

"Right," said Tommy with a nod. "Good luck, Rocky."

Tommy drew Saba and charged forward, Saba clashing with Zedd's staff. Meanwhile, Rocky said, "Tyrannosaurus, Dinozord Power!" The Tyrannosaurus emerged from its hiding place and appeared in Washington, DC. It roared, ready for a fight. Rocky then jumped up into the cockpit. "Alright, lock on!"

The Tyrannosaurus locked up with Eagle-Eye, but Eagle-Eye knocked its arms away and struck the Tyrannosaurus with its metallic wings. The Tyrannosaurus responded by swinging its tail at Eagle-Eye, but the monster ducked and struck with his wings again. The Tyrannosaurus then landed a right hand and fired its eyebeams at Eagle-Eye, knocking him down. Eagle-Eye quickly recovered, however, and flew forward, striking the Tyrannosaurus with his wings. He continued to fly and connected a second time. He then ascended higher and fired metallic feathers, causing more damage to the Tyrannosaurus. From the cockpit, Rocky was shaken. "Whoa! I've got to do something or I'm finished!" Seeing Eagle-Eye flying towards him again, the Red Ranger got an idea. "I'll have to time this perfectly." When Eagle-Eye got close enough, the Tyrannosaurus swung its tail again, striking him out of the sky and sending him crashing down! "Alright, it worked!" said Rocky enthusiastically. "Now to finish him off." As Eagle-Eye slowly stood up, the Tyrannosaurus fired yellow energy from its mouth into the ground. A line of smoke exploded from the ground, moving closer to its target. When it hit Eagle-Eye, he fell to the ground and exploded.

Tommy attempted a kick, but Zedd blocked it and struck Tommy with his staff. Saba then clashed with the staff again and the two stood face-to-face. Zedd said, "You cannot defeat me, White Ranger!"

"I've done it before," said the White Ranger. "I'll do it again."

"You got lucky," said Zedd. "Back then, my focus wasn't fully on you. Rita was my biggest weakness. But now that she's gone, I have none left. I've said it before and I'll say it again: I'm more powerful than you could ever handle!" He then pushed the White Ranger away and struck him with the "Z" on his staff. He then fired his staff, making Tommy barely able to move.

All of a sudden, Rocky leapt into the fray, Power Sword in hand. He knocked Zedd's staff away, but not out of his hands. This allowed Zedd to strike the Red Ranger in the chest with the bladed end of his staff. As Rocky stood up, Tommy joined him. Tommy said, "Together now."

"Right," said Rocky with a nod.

"You think the two of you can defeat me?" asked Zedd as he glowed red. "You're welcome to try!"

The White and Red Rangers charged, Zedd rushing to meet them head on. Their weapons clashed. Zedd swiped both Saba and the Power Sword aside and struck both Rangers in the chests with the bladed end of his staff. Tommy then leapt towards Zedd, but Zedd side-stepped him and clashed his staff with Saba. Rocky tried to attack from behind, but Zedd was able to parry. Despite the best efforts of both Rangers, they could not score a hit on Zedd as they continued to clash. They were striking so hard that sparks flew, just like when Trini had battled Scorpina! Zedd struck Rocky with the Z end, Tommy with the bladed end. Tommy then fired Saba's eyebeams while Rocky fired his Blade Blaster. Zedd swung his staff and sent the beams back to the source, taking down both Rangers. Tommy attempted to charge again, but Zedd put his staff into Tommy's chest and threw him overhead. He then blasted Rocky with energy from his staff, sending the Red Ranger to his knees. Tommy was able to stand, but was taken down again almost immediately as Zedd struck the White Ranger with the Z end of his staff followed by the bladed end.

With both Rangers down, Zedd pointed the Z end of his staff at the fallen White Ranger. "I told you so," said the so-called Emperor of Evil. But before he could do anymore, a rock erupted from the ground, knocking Zedd down. As he stood up, he yelled, "WHO DARES. . .?"

"I DARE!" came a female voice.

Zedd turned to the source of the voice. He glowed red as he said, "Isis. I'd almost forgotten about you."

"Your minions are defeated," said Isis. "Your associates are defeated. Surrender now or face the consequences!"

Zedd laughed as he asked, "You think your magic is a match for mine? You foolish woman! Don't you know who you're dealing with? I am Lord Zedd! Emperor over all I see!" He fired his staff. Isis responded with a lightning strike. The two sources of magic collided, as Zedd and Isis attempted to overpower each other. Finally, Isis' will won out as her magic overcame Zedd's and sent him flying.

As he got up, still holding his staff, Zedd glowed red again as he growled, "You think this is over?"

"Yes!" cried two voices in unison. Zedd turned to see the Red and White Rangers recovered and with their weapons in hand. Rocky ran a hand across the blade of the Power Sword, charging it. He then threw it at Zedd, knocking his staff out of his hands. The White Ranger then fired Saba's eyebeams again, while Rocky joined in with another Blade Blaster shot, and Isis added another lightning strike to the mix, sending Lord Zedd flying.

When Zedd got up, he grabbed his staff and screamed. "I'VE HAD IT! I'm going back to my home galaxy! But don't think you've seen the last of Lord Zedd! I won't forget this day! I'll return when you least expect it! And I swear, with every bit of evil I possess, that when I do, I will destroy you all! Both the Power Rangers and the Justice League!" And with that, he teleported away.

"We did it!" exclaimed Rocky. "We beat him!"

"But we couldn't have done it without you, Isis," said Tommy. "Thank you."

Isis smiled and asked, "What are heroes for?" The White and Red Rangers smiled under their helmets as all three of them looked to the sky.

ONE MONTH LATER

All eight fully-morphed Power Rangers had been summoned to the Justice League satellite. From there, they were teleported to a brand-new high-tech base on the moon, in what used to be Lord Zedd's palace. As they looked around in awe, Aisha said, "This place is amazing!"

"Awesome," said Tommy. "Simply awesome!"

"Wow," breathed Kat. "Hard to believe this used to be Zedd's palace."

"This will be our secondary headquarters, known as the Watchtower," explained Wonder Woman. "From here, we'll be able to monitor activities on Earth and, to an extent, other parts of this solar system."

"It's pretty amazing if I do say so myself," said Green Lantern as he and the Martian Manhunter floated down from one of the upper levels. "It has just about everything you could want."

"I'll say," said Flash as he sped into the room, joining everyone else. He was holding an iced mocha. "It's got living quarters, a training room, even a fully-stocked kitchen." He then took a sip.

"We've been in contact with your mentor Zordon," said Black Canary. "With the combination of Earth, Martian, Kryptonian, and Eltarian technology, this puts any past headquarters we've had to shame."

"Um, this is all well and good," said Rocky. "But what does it have to do with us?"

"Well, we figured you'd probably better get used to the place," answered Isis. She then smiled before adding, "Especially if you accept our invitation."

"Invitation?" asked Jenny confused. "What do you. . .?" she trailed off when suddenly it hit her. "Oh my gosh. You don't mean. . .?"

"Impossible," said Adam, barely above a whisper.

"No way!" said Trini in shock.

"Are you serious?" asked Billy.

"We are," answered Batman as he stepped from the shadows. "We're inviting all of you to join the Justice League."

As the Rangers stood there in shock, Martian Manhunter smiled. A rare thing for him. "Well, what do you say?" he asked.

"I'm in!" said Tommy.

"Yeah, me too!" exclaimed Rocky.

"I accept," said Kat simply.

"Count me in," said Jenny.

"Yes," said Adam with a smile.

"It's an honor," added Trini with a smile of her own.

"You ain't doing this without me!" said Aisha enthusiastically.

"This is most prodigious," finished Billy.

Smiling, Superman stepped forward. "We were hoping you'd say that," he said. "Which is why we have one more surprise for you. Green Lantern?"

Green Lantern smiled and nodded. He fired a blast from his ring, dissolving a hologram above one of the computers. Above it was a familiar-looking tube. Inside it, materialized. . .

"ZORDON!" exclaimed all eight Rangers in unison.

Zordon smiled and chuckled as he saw the surprised looks on the faces of his protégés.

A certain robot then walked into the room as well. "This is so exciting! Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi! The Rangers are now part of the Justice League!"

"Alpha! Good to see you!" said Trini with a smile as she and her friends went to greet him.

Zordon then spoke. "RANGERS, THIS IS A MOST MOMENTOUS OCCASION. AS POWER RANGERS, YOU HAVE DEFENDED YOUR PLANET WITH HONOR, COURAGE, AND DIGNITY. NOW, AS MEMBERS OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE, YOU HAVE BECOME PART OF SOMETHING MORE. SOMETHING I COULD HAVE NEVER DREAMED OF. I AM VERY PROUD OF ALL OF YOU. AND NOW, THE TIME HAS COME TO REVEAL YOUR IDENTITIES TO THE REST OF YOUR NEW TEAMMATES. I HAVE ALREADY INFORMED THEM OF YOUR TRUE IDENTITIES, BUT I BELIEVE IT IS ONLY RIGHT THAT YOU DO SO YOURSELVES."

The Rangers then looked at each other. Finally, Tommy gave the command. "Alright guys, let's power down." The Rangers then touched the morphers on their belts (or, in Tommy and Trini's cases, their belt buckles), demorphing.

With all eight teens standing before them, Superman stepped forward. "Zordon informed us of the rules you have to follow as Power Rangers. We'll uphold these as well, and grant you access to any and all Justice League files." He smiled as he offered his hand. "Power Rangers, welcome to the Justice League."

As the Rangers shook hands and introduced themselves to the League, the scene slowly pans out of the Watchtower. For years, the Justice League have been known as the World's Greatest Heroes. But now, with the Power Rangers added to the mix, the World's Greatest Heroes just got that much greater.

THE END

Next Time: Katherine Hillard: Warrior Ranger


	2. Katherine Hillard: Warrior Ranger

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own Power Rangers or Justice League. I don't own Xena either. She belongs to Renaissance and whoever else owns her rights. Again, thanks to Carl Turner for the inspiration!

**KATHERINE HILLARD: WARRIOR RANGER**

The Angel Grove Museum was filled to capacity with its latest attraction: The Xena Scrolls. Discovered by archaeologists, these scrolls told the tales of a heroic warrior princess from a time long ago, supposedly Ancient Greece. According to the scrolls, Xena had started out on the path of evil, a servant of Ares, before traveling the path of redemption. Katherine Hillard, the Pink Ranger, was particularly intrigued by them, as she felt that she mirrored Xena in a way. After all, she had been placed under the influence of evil herself before becoming a Ranger.

Accompanying her were Adam Park, the Black Ranger, as well as their friends Tanya Sloan and Zack Taylor. Zack and Tanya had gone to the prom together shortly before graduation and had started dating shortly afterwards. "John Jones," one of the many aliases used by the Martian Manhunter was there as well. However, they were walking through town, looks of disappointment on their faces.

"I can't believe how packed the place was," said Tanya. "You'd almost have to make reservations just to get inside!"

"I know, it's a bummer," agreed Zack. "My cousin Curtis had seen the scrolls while visiting my grandma in L. A. and I wanted to check them out for myself."

Adam said, "We've still got two more days before they leave Angel Grove. Hopefully, there won't be as many crowds then. Although, I'll be honest, I never pegged you for a history buff, John."

John simply said, "I have always been fascinated with the history of your world. I find it most. . . intriguing."

Kat said, "Well, I just hope when, or if, we do get in, it's worth the time. If these stories are true. . ."

However, all was interrupted by the arrival of a certain pack of clayheads. Surprised, Zack asked, "Putties? I thought Zedd put his tail between his legs and went home?"

"Never mind that," said Adam. "Let's take these things!" He then used multiple kicks to take down several that had formed a circle around him.

The others proceeded to wade into the Putties. Using his trademark "Hip Hop Kido," Zack took down three Putties with one kick. Tanya fought off two using the martial arts skills she had learned since moving to America. Kat punched away one Putty, then kicked away another. One tried to grab her, but she stood her ground. Standing face-to-face with it, Kat used her flexibility, reaching her right leg over her head and striking it on the dome. John meanwhile, used his tremendous strength to pound the Putties into submission. He even stretched his arms out to wrap around multiple Putties and slam them into each other.

As they continued to fight, Adam noticed one Putty holding some kind of jewel. He yelled, "Heads up, guys! They're up to something!"

The Putty with the jewel tossed it on the ground. It glowed briefly, then exploded into a huge doorway of light. Wind began blowing into it. Zack asked over the wind, "WHAT IS THAT THING? IT'S PULLING US IN!" Even as he spoke, Zack and the others were struggling against the tug of wind, even John.

"I DO NOT KNOW!" answered John. "BUT HANG ON!" He stretched out his arms and wrapped them around his four young friends. He struggled to fly as the doorway continued to pull them in. "I. . . CANNOT. . . GET AWAY!"

"KEEP TRYING, JOHN!" yelled Kat.

_On the Other Side of the Doorway, to a Time Long Ago_

Two women were trudging down a path surrounded by trees. One was a tall brunette in some kind of brown leather outfit with a sword and razor-sharp disc at her hip. The other was a much shorter blonde in more lady-like clothing. The blonde woman asked, "Xena, will you please promise me we won't go on another adventure for at least a week? We've been fighting for days and we've barely had any rest!"

The brunette answered, "Gabrielle, if I said yes, would you please be quiet? This time, you really are getting on my nerves! You've been griping since we left town!"

Before Gabrielle could respond, a doorway of light appeared before them. "Um, Xena, what's that?"

"I don't know," answered Xena. She was just as fascinated by the sight before her as her companion. Suddenly, a gust a wind started blowing into it. "WHAT THE?" yelled Xena.

As the two women tried to get away from it, Gabrielle yelled, "XENA, WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

Xena never got a chance to answer.

_Today_

John was still trying to fly away from the portal, holding on to his four young companions. He was inches away from the doorway, when suddenly two people came through the other side and knocked them over.

Everyone was gathered in a pile. Gabrielle asked, "What happened? Where are we?"

"I wish I knew, Gabrielle," answered Xena. "I wish I knew."

Tanya then said, "Look, we appreciate you stopping us from getting sucked into that doorway, but would you please be so kind as to get off of us?"

"Of course," responded Xena. "Where are my manners?" She and Gabrielle then stood up, allowing the people they had landed on to stand. Both women looked puzzled when they saw the style of dress of the five people in front of them.

"They don't make clothes like that," said Gabrielle. She then looked at Xena and asked, "Do they?"

"We'll discuss fashions later," said Zack. "What we want to know is, who are you ladies?"

"The name's Xena and this is Gabrielle," answered the taller of the two women. "And who might you be?"

Kat's eyes widened in surprise as she asked, "XENA? My name's Katherine. And these are my friends Adam, Zack, Tanya, and John."

"A pleasure to meet you," said Xena.

"But what exactly is going on here?" asked Gabrielle.

Adam spoke up. "Well, if I have to hazard a guess, I'd say you two just traveled through time and those guys are not happy about it." Adam was pointing behind their two time-traveling guests.

Xena and Gabrielle turned to see what the boy was pointing at. The Putties were coming back, and they looked unhappy. Well, at least as unhappy as Putties could appear to look. "We'll talk more later," said Xena. "How do you deal with these. . ."

"Putties," finished Kat. "All you can do is fight them until they disintegrate."

"Disintegrate?" asked Gabrielle. "You mean you kill these things?"

"They're not living things," said Zack. "So, technically, it wouldn't be killing."

"Good enough for me," said Xena as she drew her sword. She then let out her signature battle cry and leapt into the fray, punching, kicking, and slashing Putties with her sword. Gabrielle joined her, fighting skillfully with her staff. At first, Kat and her friends were in awe of Xena's fighting prowess, and saw that Gabrielle, though nowhere near Xena's skill-level, was no slouch herself.

Zack was the first to break out of his reverie. "Come on, guys!" he cried. "Let's jam and kick Putty-butt!"

The fight lasted for a good five minutes. Still amazed that she was meeting Xena, Kat noticed the ferocity with which the warrior princess fought. She would definitely be able to give Tommy and Jason a run for their money. She could probably even give Batman a real workout. But while Xena and John were holding their own, the others were starting to get overpowered. Kat whispered to Adam, "We've got to morph."

"We can't," said Adam. "Not in front of Xena."

Zack and Tanya joined them, both still fighting for all they were worth. "You've got no other choice, guys," said the former Black Ranger.

"Zack's right," agreed Tanya. "The four of us are getting creamed. And Gabrielle's not going to last much longer, either."

Kat and Adam's communicators beeped. "What is it, Alpha?" asked Adam.

"Adam, Katherine," came Alpha's voice. "Zordon has given you permission to morph. He believes you can trust Xena with your secret."

"That's all we need to hear. Thanks, Alpha," said Kat before breaking contact.

Adam then made the call, "It's Morphin Time!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"MASTODON!"

Now morphed, the Pink Ranger said, "This ought to even up the odds a little bit." Both the Pink and Black Rangers battled the Putties.

After throwing one Putty into another, John said, "I believe it's time I made a quick change myself." He then shape-shifted into the Martian Manhunter.

Gabrielle beat away two more Putties with her staff before being joined by Zack and Tanya. Having seen three of her new companions' transformations, she asked, "What happened to your friends?"

"Long story," said Zack. "We'll tell you later."

"First, we've got to take care of the Putties," said Tanya. Within minutes, the Putties were finally defeated. Xena finished off the last three by decapitating them with her chakram.

Sheathing her weapons, Xena said, "That takes care of that." Turning to the others she said, "As for the rest of you, that was truly amazing."

"Are you kidding?" asked Zack. "You're the one that was amazing! Your fighting skills put ours to shame!"

Xena and Gabrielle were confused by Zack's choice of words. Tanya explained, "What he means is, you fight a lot better than we do."

Kat and Adam then demorphed. Kat said, "We appreciate the compliment, but right now, we need to find a way to get you home."

"What?" asked Gabrielle in confusion. Turning, she asked, "But what about. . . the doorway! It's gone!"

"You mean we're stuck in the future?" asked Xena in shock.

"Unfortunately," answered Kat. "That doorway was meant for us. Apparently, we were supposed to have a one-way trip."

"Hey, don't sweat it!" said Zack. "I'm sure Zordon can get you home."

"Who's Zordon?" asked Gabrielle. "And do you really think he can get us home?"

"Maybe," said Adam as he walked over to the fallen jewel and picked it up. "But we'll probably need this."

"Let's get to your Command Center," said Manhunter. "The sooner we can get Xena and Gabrielle home, the better."

When they got to the Command Center, Xena and Gabrielle stared at it in awe. Even Xena was captivated when she first saw Zordon and Alpha. But soon, it was back to the business at hand.

"THIS IS CALLED A CHRONOGEM," explained Zordon. "IT IS ABLE TO OPEN TEMPORAL PORTALS ANYWHERE, PAST OR FUTURE. I HAD BELIEVED THE LAST ONE TO BE DESTROYED THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO. SINCE IT IS MAGICAL IN NATURE, I CAN RECHARGE IT TO FULL. HOWEVER, IT WILL TAKE SEVERAL HOURS."

"Ay, yi, yi," said Alpha. "And it's a good thing you have it too. Our systems are being upgraded right now, making us unable to send you back to your own time."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" asked Gabrielle. "Just sit around on our butts?"

Zordon chuckled, as did everyone else. "NO," answered Zordon. "I WOULD NOT WISH TO KEEP YOU HERE AGAINST YOUR WILL. IT WILL NOT DO ANY HARM FOR YOU TO EXPLORE OUR WORLD, IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WISH TO DO."

"I will stay here and help," said Martian Manhunter.

Again, Xena was confused, which was unusual for her. "How much different can your world be from ours?"

"You'd be surprised," answered Adam.

"A lot can and has changed in over 2000 years," added Kat.

First, Kat teleported Xena and Gabrielle to her house to help them change into some period-correct clothing. As she handed Xena some of her mom's clothes, she said, "Here. I hope mum doesn't notice that they're gone." As Xena went into Kat's bathroom to change, Kat turned to Gabrielle and said, "Since you and I seem to be the same size, Gabrielle, just take your pick from my closet."

As she sifted through Kat's closet, Gabrielle asked, "Do you have anything that isn't pink?"

Once she picked out something, she looked into one of Kat's drawers. As she sifted through it, she noticed something metallic inside. She whispered to herself, "It couldn't be. . . could it?"

She was snapped out of her reverie when Xena stepped out and asked, "Are you sure this is how women dress in this time period?" Xena was sporting a dark blue pullover with jeans and basic black pumps. Soon, Gabrielle changed as well, wearing a white button-up shirt, jean kapris, and white sandals.

A car horn got Kat's attention and she looked out her window to see Tommy in his Jeep. "Tommy's here. Let's go."

As Kat led her guests out to meet her boyfriend, Tommy's jaw dropped when he got his first look at Xena. As they shook hands, Tommy asked, "You're Xena? I can't believe you're actually real! Up until recently, you were always believed to be a myth in our time. Oh, and thanks for helping Kat and my friends out."

"With pleasure," said Xena with a nod.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Gabrielle as she jumped into the back seat. "I helped too!"

Tommy blushed. "Sorry, Gabrielle. Thank you, too."

"Where's Jenny?" asked Kat as she belted up.

"She went to the movies with Justin and his dad," answered Tommy. He then asked, "You buckled up back there?"

"Buckled up?" asked Xena confused.

Now, it was Kat's turn to blush. "Oh, he means you have to buckle your seat belts. It's the law. In case we wreck, they help save lives." After showing Xena and Gabrielle how to buckle up, they were off.

They met up with Adam, Aisha, Zack, and Tanya at the mall. The six of them then spent the next two hours showing their time-traveling guests around Angel Grove. Xena and Gabrielle were blown away by the concept of shopping malls, restaurants, cable and satellite TV, indoor plumbing. . . it was a lot to take in. As they left a restaurant after getting something to eat, Xena asked, "Katherine, could we please go back to your house? I think I've seen enough. Your world moves a little too fast for me."

"Too fast for you?" asked Gabrielle with a smirk. "Shall we talk truly ironic here? We don't exactly live the quiet life ourselves."

"I'll join you as soon as I can," said Adam. "I've got something I want to show you, Xena. I hope you can help me identify it."

Everyone was gathered in Kat's living room, waiting for Adam. Xena and Gabrielle had changed back into their regular clothes. Hal Jordan had joined them, and was awestruck by Xena as well. Xena asked, "Katherine, I didn't get the chance to ask you earlier, but what exactly is a 'Power Ranger?'"

"Power Rangers protect Earth from monsters and other supervillains," answered Kat.

"It all started a few years ago when an evil sorceress named Rita Repulsa escaped from her intergalactic prison," continued Tommy.

Zack took over. "When that happened, Zordon recruited Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and myself to be Earth's first Power Rangers."

Tommy added, "A short time after that, I moved to Angel Grove. Rita then kidnapped me and placed a spell on me, turning me into her evil Green Ranger. Fortunately, the spell was broken and I joined the team, first as the Green Ranger, then, after my powers were destroyed, I became the White Ranger. It was during my time as the Green Ranger that Lord Zedd made the scene and banished Rita."

"Not long after Tommy became the White Ranger," said Zack, "Jason, Trini, and I left the team after we were chosen to participate in the World Teen Summit peace conference in Switzerland. Before we left, though, we transferred our powers to Adam, Rocky, and Aisha."

"A short time later," said Tommy, "Rita somehow came back and convinced Lord Zedd to marry him. To this day, we still don't know why or how."

"Months later, I moved to Angel Grove as well," said Kat. "But, like Tommy, Rita also placed a spell on me, making me evil. I almost killed Kimberly, the first Pink Ranger, but I was able to break Rita's spell and save her life. A short time later, Kimberly accepted an offer to move to Florida to train for the Pan-Global Games and she trusted me to be the new Pink Ranger. Not long after that, Master Vile, Rita's father, came along, but we destroyed him, and Tommy's sister Jenny moved to Angel Grove last year."

"Rita and Lord Zedd tried to turn Jenny against us too, but we were able to save her," said Tommy. "She later became the new Green Ranger. Not long after that though, we lost our powers. Trini had come back and became the Gold Ranger after Trey, the previous Gold Ranger, had been killed. Before he died and passed his powers to Trini, he gave us a map that would help us find the Morphin Mage, who gave us the powers we have now. These powers we can never lose no matter what. Shortly afterwards, and again, we don't know why, Zedd killed Rita."

Hal finally added his voice. "And barely a month ago, all eight Power Rangers helped us crush a major scheme by Lord Zedd, causing him to retreat back to his home planet. They then became the newest and youngest members of the Justice League."

"Wow," said Gabrielle. "What a story."

Adam arrived with Aisha, holding a necklace. Xena saw it and asked, "What is it, Adam?"

"This necklace has been in our family longer than we can trace," he answered. "Do you know what it is?"

Adam handed the necklace to Xena and she examined it. Gabrielle gasped as she recognized it. "Xena, that's Eli's necklace!"

"Who's Eli?" asked Aisha.

Xena offered a sad smile. "He was a dear friend of ours. When the age of the gods was coming to an end, he was described as the hammer that would cause their fall. His destiny was to be martyred so that the new age without the gods would be ushered in. A very spiritual man, he preached that love is the way. Gabrielle and I will never forget him." She then looked into Adam's eyes before asking. "You are a very spiritual person, Adam, are you not?" Adam nodded. Xena smiled again. "You do him proud." Adam blushed.

Gabrielle then remembered what she had seen earlier. "Katherine, I was searching through one of your drawers earlier when I saw something metallic in there. Could you bring it out, please?"

"Sure," said Kat. When she came back, Kat asked, "Is this what you were talking about, Gabrielle?" What she was holding was half of a metallic disc with ornate decoration.

Seeing it, Xena asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

"I don't understand," said a confused Kat.

Gabrielle looked at the chakram that was always at Xena's side. She then reached into her pack and pulled out a piece identical to Kat's. "Hey, Xena, didn't you say you had a second chakram in your family? We kept one half, but your mother kept the other. Do you think. . .?"

"Maybe," answered Xena. "There's only one way to prove this." As she took Gabrielle's piece, she said, "Katherine, give me your half." Kat did so and Xena attempted to put the two pieces together. They came together as if they were magnets. A clanking of metal and a brief flash later, and there was a whole second chakram.

As Kat covered her mouth and gasped in surprise, Hal moved in to get a closer look. "Incredible," he whispered.

"So you're one of my descendants," said Xena. She then stood up and handed Kat the chakram and said, "Take it. It's yours. It could prove most valuable in your fight against evil."

As Kat took the chakram, she hugged Xena and could only think of one thing to say. She simply whispered, "Thank you."

As everyone watched, the Rangers' communicators beeped. "What is it, Zordon?" asked Tommy.

"TOMMY, GOLDAR AND SCORPINA ARE GIVING ROCKY AND KIMBERLY TROUBLE IN THE PARK," came Zordon's response. "YOU MUST HELP THEM."

"We're on our way," said Tommy. "Let's get to work, guys. It's Morphin Time!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

Once morphed, the Black Ranger asked Hal, "You coming with us, Hal?"

Hal smirked, "Do you really need to ask? I never could pass up a good scrap." His power ring glowed and in a flash, he was in his Green Lantern costume. "Let's go!"

In the park, the Red Ranger crossed swords with Goldar. "Surprised to see us, Red Ranger?"

"Maybe," said Rocky. "I thought Zedd turned tail and went home?"

Goldar then kicked Rocky in the chest, knocking him back. "Fool! Lord Zedd fears no one! But until he returns, he's given Scorpina and I permission to do whatever we please. And right now, what we please is destroying you!"

"Not a chance, Goldar," said Rocky defiantly. "You're going to pay for ruining our picnic!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Goldar taunted. "Once we take care of you, we may just take Kimmy back and present her to our master. He still may want her to be his queen."

"You're not taking her anywhere!" yelled Rocky as he swung the Power Sword at Goldar. They clashed continuously until Goldar finally struck him down.

Scorpina, meanwhile, fired bolt after bolt at Kimberly, who managed to dodge and stay out of harm's way. "Hold still!" yelled Scorpina. "You can't hold out forever!"

"She doesn't have to!" yelled a feminine voice. She then turned to see Aisha leaping towards her, Power Daggers in hand. Scorpina blocked them with her sword. Adam joined her with his Power Axe. After parrying continuously, Aisha finally managed to knock Scorpina's sword out of her hands. Adam then blasted her in the chest with the Power Axe's cannon, sending her flying.

Seeing Scorpina down, Aisha jokingly asked, "Don't you know it's not polite to hit a lady?"

Adam responded, "That's no lady, that's Scorpina!" They both chuckled.

Goldar swung his sword at Rocky, ready to deliver the final blow, but it was blocked by a certain enchanted white saber. Goldar turned to see the White Ranger standing there, Saba in hand. "I don't think so, Goldar," said Tommy. He then jumped and kicked Goldar in the chest, causing him to stumble back.

Tommy then offered his hand to Rocky, who took it. Tommy then pulled Rocky back to his feet. Rocky said, "Thanks, Tommy. I thought I was finished."

"Anytime, Rocko," said Tommy with a nod. "Shall we?"

"We shall," answered Rocky. They then tightened the grips on their swords and charged Goldar, clashing with him.

Putties and Tengas arrived, trying to help out, but were cut off by Kat, Xena and Gabrielle, who proceeded to beat them into submission. Green Lantern blasted two Tengas out of the sky. He also bashed several putties with a ring-generated sledge hammer. Four Tengas tried to charge him, but he threw green ninja stars at them, taking them down.

Kat knocked down three Tengas with a single roundhouse kick. She then used her Power Bow to bat away some Putties that tried to attack from all sides, spinning like a ballerina and striking them all. She then fired her Power Bow at three Tengas that tried to attack from the sky, causing them to crash. Gabrielle knocked away several Tengas with her staff and handled the Putties much better this time around. Xena, meanwhile used her sword to cut down several Putties. She looked up to see a Tenga trying to attack from the air, but she bounced off a nearby tree and kicked it out of the sky. She then threw her chakram at a Tenga. It bounced off the Tenga, off a tree, took down two more Tengas, then returned to her.

The White and Red Rangers continued to clash with Goldar. They finally managed to kick Goldar in the chest at the same time. However, he quickly recovered and jumped into the air, and landed a drop-kick, one foot into each Rangers' chest. As they fell, Goldar said, "I've got you this time, Rangers."

Kat turned to see Tommy and Rocky's predicament. She yelled, "Oh, no, you don't, Goldar!" She then threw her new weapon at the gold-armored simian, knocking his sword out of his hand.

Goldar cried out and clutched his wrist in pain as he saw the chakram return to the Pink Ranger. Goldar snarled and asked, "You think you can defeat me, Pink Ranger?"

Xena then stepped up and said, "I can. Get your sword and fight!"

Goldar snarled again. "You are foolish to challenge me, human!" Goldar then picked up his sword. "Prepare to perish!"

Her own sword in hand, Xena said, "I've defeated gods. What makes you think I can't defeat you?"

Goldar yelled and charged. Xena let out a battle cry and met the charge. Their swords clashed and they began to duel.

Seeing the fight, Rocky asked, "Is she crazy?"

"No," answered Gabrielle. "She's Xena."

Now standing beside her boyfriend, Kimberly asked, "XENA? As in, Xena, the supposed warrior princess?"

Green Lantern pointed his power ring and said, "We've got to help her."

Gabrielle stopped him. "No. This is Xena's fight. If she needs us, we're here."

Xena and Goldar dueled, neither of them giving an inch. Goldar backed Xena under a tree and knocked her sword out of her hand. Undeterred, Xena jumped up and grabbed a branch. She then planted both of her boots into Goldar's chest, knocking him back. She had used the momentum of her kick to swing upwards. She then swung back down and launched herself into a flying kick, finally knocking him down. Still holding his sword, he struggled to get to his feet. This gave Xena time to pick up her own sword. She swung it around in her hand until she was holding it like a javelin. Goldar attempted to charge, but Xena threw her sword, knocking Goldar's out of his hand! She then ran and jumped, landing two kicks to his chest. One more roundhouse to the head took Goldar down. "Told you so," said Xena.

Scorpina had recovered by this time. As she helped Goldar to his feet, Goldar recovered his sword while Xena stood with the other heroes, including Kimberly. "Lord Zedd is not going to like this," said Scorpina.

"Whoever this 'Lord Zedd' is, tell him Xena says hello," said the triumphant warrior princess. Goldar and Scorpina then teleported away, defeated once again.

Back at the Command Center, Zordon said, "THE CHRONOGEM IS FULLY CHARGED. THE GATEWAY BACK TO YOUR TIME IS READY. XENA, GABRIELLE, IT HAS TRULY BEEN AN HONOR TO MEET YOU. THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP."

"Our pleasure," said Xena with a nod and a smile.

"Although, it would have been great if I had met one of my own descendants," said Gabrielle.

Xena then turned to Kat and asked, "Katherine, how are you handling all of this?"

"It's a lot to take in," admitted the Pink Ranger. "I'm related to one of history's greatest heroines. Although, I doubt I could ever be like you."

Xena smiled and said, "From what I've seen, Katherine, you don't need to. You're doing just fine. And you shouldn't try to be like me. Just be who you are. And you will find that that is the best advice anyone can give."

Kat smiled and the two of them hugged. "I'll make you proud of me," she whispered.

"You already have, Katherine," Xena whispered back. "You already have." She finally released Kat and said, "It was an honor to meet you." She then looked to Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kimberly, Alpha, and Green Lantern. "And all of you as well. Take good care of her. Especially you, Tommy."

Tommy said nothing. He simply smiled and nodded.

Right now, Alpha would be crying if he were capable of it. He said, "Ay, yi, yi, this is so emotional."

Xena then said, "Goodbye, Katherine."

"Goodbye, Xena," said Kat. She then smiled and added, "Oh, and Xena,. . . my friends call me Kat."

Xena returned the smile. "Very well. Goodbye,. . . Kat."

Xena then turned and stepped towards the doorway with Gabrielle. This time, the gateway wouldn't suck them in. Just before stepping through, they turned one last time to the assembled heroes and waved. "Goodbye, all of you," said Xena.

"Goodbye, Xena, goodbye, Gabrielle," said Kimberly as she waved. Xena and Gabrielle finally stepped through the gateway. And in a flash, they were gone. And so was the gateway.

When they were gone, everyone in the Command Center stood there for several seconds before Kimberly spoke up. "Oh. My. Gosh! I can't believe that was actually Xena!"

Rocky had his arms crossed, though, as he asked, "You guys actually met Xena and didn't think to tell me?"

"Of course we didn't tell you," said Tommy.

"If we had, you'd be standing there drooling," teased Aisha.

"You'd be making a fool of yourself," added Adam as he grinned from ear to ear.

"Not to mention making me a mite jealous," finished Kimberly with a giggle.

Green Lantern stood there with his arms crossed as well. He just smiled and shook his head as Rocky's friends teased him. He then turned to see Kat standing by herself away from everyone. She was staring at the chakram that was now part of her arsenal as the Pink Ranger. GL walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

Kat looked Green Lantern in the eyes and just stared at him for several seconds. When she finally spoke, she said, "The last several weeks have been so. . . amazing. I thought that, Ranger duties aside, this would just be a normal summer with high school over and preparing to enter college. But now, I'm a part of the world's greatest team of heroes, not to mention a descendant of one of the greatest heroines of all time. That, coupled with a family that I love very much, a great boyfriend, and the greatest friends a girl could want. . . I just feel so blessed. What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Green Lantern smiled and said, "Right now, you're on Cloud 9 and for good reason. But, remember, it's not all fun and games. What we do is very dangerous, and we musn't let the power we possess go to our heads. Something I know all too well. Plus, we have lives to lead outside of this. We can be normal people with normal problems, no matter what this job of ours makes people think otherwise. So, enjoy it while you can, but don't let it run your life. And don't just try to be like Xena. You'll drive yourself crazy. When you're Katherine Hillard, just be Katherine Hillard, all the way. When you're the Pink Ranger, just be the Pink Ranger, all the way. Come on." Kat smiled as she and Green Lantern turned around to get ready to go home.

_Meanwhile, in the Past_

Xena and Gabrielle arrived, back on the path they had been on before their last adventure. Gabrielle asked, "Are we back where we were before?"

"It sure looks that way," answered Xena.

Gabrielle then asked, "Did we really just travel through time? Did we really just go into the future?"

"I believe we did," answered Xena. She then smiled and added, "You know, Gabrielle, I don't know if we'll ever see them again, but it's nice to know that there are real heroes protecting the future."

Nothing more needed to be said, as Xena and Gabrielle continued down the path.

THE END

Next Time: Luthor's Last Stand


	3. Luthor's Last Stand

**LUTHOR'S LAST STAND**

At a hidden underwater hideout, Lex Luthor was watching a video monitor. On it was a news report of the Justice League stopping the latest threat to the planet. He especially took interest in the Power Rangers, the newest members of the team. He saw how adept they were at fighting and the way they functioned as a team. He frowned as he watched Superman's interview afterwards, singing the Rangers' praises.

"_Since joining the team, the Power Rangers have proven themselves to be an invaluable asset," _said the Man of Steel to a reporter. _"It's not just their powers that make them unique, it's the way they work as a team. They don't fight just because it's the right thing to do, although I do commend them for that. They fight because they truly believe in the cause they're fighting for. They are an inspiration."_

"Inspiration, indeed," Luthor said to himself with a frown as he paused the monitor. "Those Power Rangers are no better than he is. With the power they possess, like Superman, they should demand absolute obedience in return for their favor. But no. Like him, they protect us and keep us. . . with no strings attached. However, unlike Superman, they are not god-like. They're more like human beings than he could ever be. I will deal with them in time, as I will with the rest of the Justice League. But first, I get rid of Superman once and for all. Because, as surely as night follows day, there comes a time when even gods must die."

Luthor turned away and smiled. On an assembly line, robots that looked very much like his own armored battlesuit were being manufactured. He was using every resource at his disposal to manufacture as many robots as he could. He knew that they alone couldn't defeat the Justice League, but that wasn't what they were for. Soon, his plan would be in motion. And, in his twisted mind, humanity's safety would be assured.

It had been five days since the encounter with Xena. Two days ago, the Power Rangers and the League had won their latest battle. The eight Rangers plus Jason and Kimberly were seated at their usual table in the Youth Center relaxing or practicing. Tommy and Jason had just finished teaching their karate class for the day and were enjoying some smoothies with Jenny. Kat and her ballet class had just finished their rehearsal for a show they were going to put on in two days and had joined them. Adam and Rocky were sparring in preparation for their own karate class tomorrow while Trini was on the mats doing a kung fu routine. Billy, of course was working on his latest invention, while Kimberly and Aisha watched their respective boyfriends.

Aisha said, "I can't believe summer is almost halfway over already. Soon, we'll be starting college, then the next thing you know, we'll be thrown out into the real world."

"I know," agreed Kimberly. "But at least when I start college, I'll be taking my first steps to becoming a full-fledged fashion designer. I might even open up my own gymnastics school."

"I don't know about you guys," said Tommy, "but I look forward to college. I finally decided that I want to study astronomy."

"Speaking of summer," said Jenny, "Ernie's holding another mid-summer dance in three weeks. Are you guys going?"

Kat smiled and said, "I am, if Tommy wants to go."

Tommy smiled at his girlfriend and said, "Then I guess we'll both be there." He then turned to his sister and asked, "You still hoping Justin will ask you to the dance?"

Jenny looked down and blushed. That was all her friends and brother needed to know.

Jenny was saved any further embarrassment by the sound of an all-too-familiar tone.

"Well, we all know that means," said Jason. "Think the others will join you too?" Judging by his tone, Jason's friends all knew what his question meant.

"We'll know in a few minutes," said Tommy as he, Kat, Jenny, Aisha, and Billy stood up.

"Good luck, guys," said Kimberly softly as they walked away, followed by Adam, Rocky, and Trini. When they were out of sight, Kimberly sighed. "You know, Jason, it's times like this that make me wish I were still a Power Ranger."

"I know, Kim," said Jason. "I miss it, too. Especially now that they're part of the Justice League."

After leaving their two friends, the eight Rangers gathered in a secluded spot. "Go ahead, Alpha," said Tommy into his communicator.

"Rangers, Zordon needs you to teleport to the Watchtower," came Alpha's voice. "It's a member-wide alert!"

"We'll be there," said Tommy. With that, he and his friends teleported out of the Youth Center in their respective Ranger colors.

When the Rangers got to the Watchtower, they noticed Batman was already at the computers. Billy asked, "Batman, what's going on?"

Without looking up, the Dark Knight simply said, "Possible Luthor trouble."

After the rest of the League arrived, Zordon spoke up. "RANGERS, JUSTICE LEAGUE, OUR SENSORS HAVE DETECTED MULTIPLE ATTACKS. OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE."

The Rangers and the Justice League looked at the larger Viewing Globe mounted on one of the walls. This one was slightly bigger than a large flat-screen TV. The Globe showed images of robots marching into a city. Flash said, "They look just like Lexy's battle armor."

"Ay, yi, yi!" exclaimed Alpha. "And they're attacking on two fronts: Angel Grove and Metropolis! Plus, several of them are zord-size!"

"Alright, guys," said Tommy, "once we morph, we call our zords and split up. Rocky, you take Kat, Billy, Adam, and Aisha and stop the robots in Angel Grove. Jenny, Trini, and I will help out in Metropolis."

"As for the rest of us, we will need to split up as well, and handle the smaller robots," said Martian Manhunter. "Flash, Green Lantern, Isis, and myself will help out the Rangers in Angel Grove."

"That leaves the rest of us for Metropolis," said Wonder Woman.

"It's Morphin Time!" commanded Tommy.

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"GREEN DRAGON!"

"PYRAMIDAS!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

Once the Rangers had morphed, Superman said, "Now that that's taken care of, let's go!"

Alpha pushed some buttons and said, "Teleporting. . . now." The entire Justice League teleported out of the Watchtower in multi-colored streaks of light. The Rangers were in their respective colors. As for the rest of the League, Superman disappeared in blue, Wonder Woman and Isis in gold, Batman and Black Canary in black, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter in green, and Flash in red.

Upon arriving in Angel Grove, Rocky took control and said, "Alright, guys, let's get this show on the road!"

He and his four teammates commanded, "We need Dinozord Power now!" Once the Dinozords emerged from their hiding places, the Rangers jumped into their individual cockpits.

Red Ranger: "Alright, guys, you ready?"

Black Ranger: "Adam, here, locked and loaded!"

Blue Ranger: "This is Billy, all systems go!"

Yellow Ranger: "Aisha, here, ready to pounce!"

Pink Ranger: "This is Katherine. It's time for a little thunder from down under!"

Satisfied, Rocky said, "Alright, let's go get them!"

The Tyrannosaurus used its tail to launch itself, landing a drop-kick on one of the robots. Another one retaliated by firing its weapons, hitting the Tyrannosaurus in the chest. Rocky responded by having his zord swing its tail, knocking down that particular robot as well as two others behind it.

The smaller robots began firing upon the people, blasting cars and causing property damage. Suddenly, several of them were knocked down by a blur of red. Stopping, the Flash quipped, "Fastest man alive!"

From the sky, Isis destroyed several robots with a lightning blast. Upon landing, she chanted, "Fire from underground, it's your turn, roast these robots in a great big burn!" Several small volcanic eruptions burst from the ground, destroying many robots. Isis, however, knew she had to be careful with the lava. "Lava return from where you came, so that existence, you will not bane!" From there, Isis simply used her powers to replace the concrete.

In Metropolis, Superman flew in and destroyed several robots in one swift stroke. Wonder Woman flew in and tied several up with her lasso. She then used her super-strength to swing the robots around and slam them on the ground, destroying them. Batman swung in and placed a small explosive on the back of one robot. It exploded, destroying the robot and three others with it. Upon landing, he threw an exploding batarang, destroying some more. He then proceeded to use his martial arts skills to tear into the robots. Black Canary started off fighting the robots by taking two down with a roundhouse kick. One fired its weapon at her, but she avoided it, jumped, twisted in mid-air, grabbed it around the neck, and hurled it backwards towards two more robots. They fired their weapons at their "companion," destroying it, but were taken down by some of the larger pieces. Several more robots trained their weapons on Canary as she stood up, but she stopped them with her sonic scream, known as the Canary Cry.

While all of this was going on, Tommy said to Jenny and Trini, "Let's do this, girls."

"Right," said the Green and Gold Rangers in unison.

"Tigerzord, power up!" commanded the White Ranger. The White Tigerzord emerged from its hiding place and ran forward, ready for battle.

"I call upon the Power of Pyramidas!" cried Trini as she held up her Gold Power Staff. Once it appeared out of its hiding place, Pyramidas took to the air.

Jenny said, "Time for Dragonzord Power!" She then played a tune on her Dragon Dagger flute and the Dragonzord emerged from the sea. It roared, ready for action.

All three zords appeared in Metropolis. Tommy and Jenny leaped into their respective cockpits while Jenny stayed outside, as usual. She was standing on the roof of the Daily Planet.

Once inside the White Tigerzord, Tommy placed Saba in a console and said, "Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode!" Once it did, it immediately struck down one robot with its sword. It punched away another robot, and kicked down one more.

When she got inside Pyramidas' cockpit, Trini said, "Pyramidas, power up!" It then rolled towards a group of robots that began firing on the pyramid-like zord. "Good shot," said Trini. "But not good enough!" Pyramidas then fired a gold beam from the tip on top, destroying several robots.

Meanwhile, the Dragonzord roared and walked towards another group of large robots. It swung its tail and it drilled it into several robots, destroying them. Some of the other robots opened fire on the Dragonzord, but, just like Pyramidas, the Dragonzord simply took the shots. This seemed to provoke it as it roared. Jenny played another tune on her flute, activating the Dragonzord missiles. They fired, destroying several more robots.

Back on ground level, Superman froze several robots with his freezing breath and shattered them. After getting shot in the back, Superman turned, unfazed. He saw several more robots, but he used his heat vision to take off their heads. He said to himself, "Luthor must really be losing his touch."

Superman then heard a faint voice say, _"I see I have your attention. And the League's, including your newest recruits. Perfect."_

Superman frowned. He knew that voice anywhere. "Luthor. He's obviously sending me a transmission that only I can hear."

Luthor continued, _"With the exception of certain four-legged creatures, you're the only one who can hear me, but that's beside the point. All of these robots ARE under my control, but I am. . . elsewhere. If you wish to find me, follow my voice."_

After destroying another robot with a single punch, Wonder Woman turned and noticed that Superman was standing still. In fact, he seemed. . . distracted. "Superman, what's going on?" No response. "Superman!"

Finally, Superman turned to his friend and teammate. "It's Luthor. He's sending me a message. He wants me to confront him. Can you handle this without me?"

After kicking away another robot, Black Canary said, "Go on! The three of us should be able to keep things under control down here while the Rangers fight the larger ones!" She then threw a charging robot over her shoulder, knocking down two more.

"Just be careful, Clark," said Batman as he punched away a robot. "Knowing Luthor, he probably had this all planned out months ago."

"I know, Bruce," said Superman. "I know." He then took to the air to confront his long-time nemesis.

Back in Angel Grove, Billy asked, "You ready, Adam?"

"Ready," answered Adam. "Aisha?"

"Ready and waiting!"

Satisfied, the Blue Ranger commanded, "Power Hooks!" The horns of the Triceratops then shot out and wrapped themselves around two of the robots. The Mastodon then froze them with the freezing mist from its trunk. This allowed the Saber-Toothed Tiger to blast one with a beam from its tail, destroying it. The Saber-Toothed Tiger then destroyed the other robot by leaping and striking with its paw.

Another robot, however, kicked the Saber-Toothed Tiger away. "Whoa!" yelled Aisha as she fought to regain control. "Guys, more are coming!"

"We know," said the Black Ranger. "But don't worry, we got your back." The Mastodon then froze some more of the robots. After that, the Triceratops fired its cannons, destroying them.

Several of the robots fired on the Pterodactyl, but Kat maneuvered her zord to avoid the blasts. She then fired multiple blasts of her own, destroying several robots. She said, "This is going to be a long day."

Meanwhile, the Tyrannosaurus fired its eyebeams, destroying several more robots. It then swung its tail, knocking more robots down. It then fired yellow energy from its mouth into the ground. A line of smoke exploded from the ground and moved towards the robots in front of it. When it reached them, several more robots were destroyed.

Back on ground level, Green Lantern said, "Have a taste of the most powerful weapon in the Universe!" He destroyed several robots from the air with a single blast from his power ring. He then created an anvil and smashed several more. He then landed and created two buzz saws, hurled them, and destroyed more robots. He then proceeded to create a bazooka. He fired it, destroying more robots. He turned and fired again, destroying more robots.

Flash used his speed punches to put one robot out of commission. Another robot pointed its weapons at him, but Flash sped over and punched it out before it could fire. He shook his hand as he saw more approaching. "Man, they just keep coming!" he exclaimed before speeding over to one group. He ran circles around them, lifting them into the air and landing hard. Several were destroyed from the impact, others landed on some of the other robots, knocking them down.

The robots that had been knocked down by their falling comrades were dealt with by Isis. She split the ground open and they fell in. She then closed the ground back, leaving no trace that the robots had ever been there, or even that the ground had been split open. She then destroyed several more with a lightning blast. She said, "This is all too easy. And I don't like it."

"Me either," said Martian Manhunter. "But we must fight on." He then changed into a huge creature and used his strength to destroy several more robots. He then shifted back, picked up one of the robots' weapons and used it to destroy more of them.

Back in the Tyrannosaurus, the Red Ranger said, "Guys, we need some help up here!"

Getting the message, Green Lantern said, "Hang on, Rocky." He then turned to the others and said, "The Rangers need help. Can you three manage things down here?"

"Most assuredly," said Manhunter as he continued to use the robots' weapon against them.

"Go on," agreed Isis. "We'll get this situation under control." She then fired another lightning blast, destroying more robots.

"Hopefully," said Flash as he punched apart another robot before turning his attention to another.

Satisfied, Green Lantern used his power ring to create a giant robot with his insignia on its chest. He flew into its cockpit and smiled. He said, "I'll bet the Rangers will envy me after this." His robot then proceeded to destroy some of Luthor's robots with a single punch. It then fired missiles and a cannon mounted on its shoulder, destroying more of them.

As the Pterodactyl fired, destroying more robots, Kat asked, "Hey, Green Lantern, what do you call that?"

Green Lantern smirked and answered, "The Lanternzord."

"How original," chuckled Adam sarcastically.

"Original or not, guys, let's bring them together," ordered Rocky.

"Right," said the other Rangers in unison. With that, the Dinozords formed their Tank Mode. It fired all of its weapons, destroying more robots.

Elsewhere, Superman flew over the Atlantic Ocean, following Luthor's voice as he continued to taunt the Man of Steel. _"Why do you always have to stand against me? The two of us have more in common than you think. Why, together, the world could be at our fingertips, but you choose to let people believe that they are better off as they are now. Do you really think humanity deserves the kindness you so selflessly give them? Or that they really care?"_

Superman finally spotted Luthor in a secluded spot. It was in a small mountain range, with no signs of civilization for miles. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, but Superman just knew Lex had something up his sleeve. Even after a quick scan of the area with his x-ray vision, he saw nothing. Superman landed and saw Luthor with his back to him. He was surprised, however, that Lex wasn't wearing his battle armor. He just stood there in his purple and green outfit, doing nothing. Without looking, Luthor said, "Good. You're here."

"Let's cut to the chase, Lex," said Superman. "What do you want?"

Luthor finally turned to Superman. He was holding a remote control. "Isn't it obvious? The end of you." He pushed a button on it and a small machine flew overhead.

Superman looked up, wondering what it was. He got his answer a moment later when it sent a large bubble of red energy over the area. Superman tried to destroy it with his heat vision, but was surprised when it stopped before it reached the machine.

Back in Metropolis, the White, Green, and Gold Rangers continued to fight the giant robots. Jenny played a tune from her flute, firing the Dragonzord missiles. They connected, destroying more robots. "We've almost got them, guys," said Jenny.

In Pyramidas, Trini said, "Let's finish this. Pyramidas, fire!" A blue beam shot into the sky. Lightning bolts then struck the ground, moving closer and closer to their intended targets. Several more robots were destroyed.

"My turn," said Tommy, holding a sphere. He then placed it in a chute in front of him and commanded, "White Tiger Thunderbolt, armed and ready!" The Thunderbolts fired, destroying the last of the giant robots. "That ought to teach Luthor not to mess with the Power Rangers!" said the White Ranger in triumph.

"Alright, we won!" exclaimed Trini.

"Yeah, we did it!" cheered Jenny.

The three Rangers then joined their companions on the ground. "How are things down here, guys?" asked Tommy.

Black Canary smiled and answered, "We sent the robots packing."

"So we've won?" asked Jenny.

"Not necessarily," said Batman. "Superman went to confront Luthor. Where, I don't know."

In Angel Grove, Rocky said, "Let's do this, guys. Ready?"

"Ready," said the other four Rangers in unison.

A robotic voice then said, "Megazord sequence has been initiated." Once the Megazord was fully converted to Battle Mode, the voice said, "Megazord activated." The Megazord then proceeded to destroy three robots with its bare hands. It destroyed several more with its Cranial Laser.

Some of the robots fired on the Lanternzord. After taking the hits, Green Lantern said, "You want to play rough? I'll show you rough!" The lantern symbol on its chest then fired an energy blast destroying more of the robots. He smiled again and said, "You ain't got nothing on me!"

More of the robots fired on the Megazord. But the Rangers cried, "Mammoth Shield!" The Mammoth Shield appeared in the Megazord's hands and the blasts bounced off it and back to the source, destroying more robots.

"Now for the final blow," said Rocky.

"Power Sword!" cried all five Rangers.

The Megazord's Power Sword fell from the sky and the Megazord caught it. It then was charged with energy. A single swipe destroyed the remaining robots.

Seeing this, Green Lantern said, "Good job, Rangers."

"You weren't so bad yourself, GL," said Aisha.

"Yeah," said Kat. "That power ring is amazing."

"It is, isn't it?" asked Green Lantern in response. The Lanternzord then disappeared and Green Lantern landed back on the ground, followed by the Rangers.

Flash, Isis, and Martian Manhunter approached their teammates. "That's the last of them," said Flash as he dusted off his hands.

"Perhaps," said Isis. "But I still feel like something's amiss here."

"What do you mean?" asked Kat.

"She believes this was all a diversion of some sort," answered Martian Manhunter. "And I agree."

"Oh, come on, guys," said Flash as he put an arm around both of his teammates. "We kicked their butts, right?" Suddenly, everyone looked at the screen on the roof of the movie theater. It showed Superman and Lex Luthor. Seeing this, Flash said, "Perhaps I was mistaken."

In Metropolis, the same thing was happening on all the monitors and television screens. Seeing the same thing on a jumbo-tron, Wonder Woman said, "Whatever's going on, I bet you it's happening all over the world."

"What's going on, Tommy?" Jenny asked her brother.

"I'm not sure," admitted the White Ranger. "But I bet it's not good."

Batman asked into his com-link, "Alpha, can you trace the source of that transmission?"

At the Watchtower, Alpha answered, "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi! I'm trying, but so far, I'm having no luck."

"Keep trying," said Batman. "Whatever Luthor's up to, Superman may need our help."

Zordon said, "BATMAN'S RIGHT, ALPHA. IF WHAT I'VE READ AND HEARD ABOUT LEX LUTHOR IS TRUE, HE COULD ONLY HAVE BAD INTENTIONS IN MIND FOR SUPERMAN. HE MAY BE AN ORDINARY HUMAN, BUT IF ANYONE CAN FIND A WAY TO STOP SUPERMAN, IT IS HIM."

"Right, Zordon," said Alpha as he kept working. "Oh, ay, yi, yi!"

"Red sunlight," said Superman with realization.

"That's right," said Luthor emotionlessly. He slowly walked towards the now-powerless Superman as he continued. "As most people know, it's what makes you. . .how shall we put it? Less than super. The whole world is watching. Now, we shall see how well you fight like a man. For today, I will save the world from itself. Humanity will finally see that you were nothing but a charade. And that all the so-called 'heroes' were nothing but fakes. It ends today, Superman. One way or the other. This is the ultimate fight to the finish. One of us will die, and I will make sure it's you!" He then swung his fist and connected hard with Superman's jaw, sending him flying.

It was on. Superman knew that Luthor was playing for keeps this time.

Luthor charged Superman, but Superman kicked him away. Superman walked over to Luthor and said, "Don't make me do this, Lex."

Luthor yelled and tackled Superman. He began punching him repeatedly. He said, "Ever since you arrived, you've always been a thorn in my side. Sticking your nose in my affairs where it didn't belong. Fooling the people into believing that you were something you weren't." He picked Superman up by the chest and said, "Well, it all ends today!" Another right hand to the jaw knocked Superman back down. As Superman got to his knees, Luthor kicked him in the mid-section. "This is for robbing me of everything I ever owned!" Another kick. "This is for turning the people of Earth against me!" Another kick. "And this one is for the death of a god!" But as he swung his leg, Superman caught it.

Superman stood up, still holding Luthor's leg. He then punched Luthor in the jaw, knocking him down. Blood dripping from his mouth, Superman wiped it off as he held his ribs. "Is that what all your hatred has been about, Lex?" asked Superman. "Because you think I'm a god? You know, for a smart guy, you're not very bright sometimes. I'm not a god, Lex, and I've never claimed to be. Am I human? I'd be lying to you if I said that I was. Am I a god? No. Never have been, never will be. And you think I turned the people against you? Well, that may be true to a certain degree, but you brought this all upon yourself. Look at you, Lex. You grew up dirt-poor, but became one of the richest, most successful men in America. In the world, even. But that just wasn't enough for you, was it? Nothing was ever enough for you. You've said so yourself that you could find a cure for cancer. And yet, you refuse to let the people have it. Humanity has so many problems. Many of which you could help resolve. So why don't you? Why do you, a man with so much potential to save humanity, choose to inflict more suffering than they've already endured? Why do you hate me? What reason have I ever given you to hate me? Why do you hate humanity? Most importantly, why do you hate yourself?"

This gave Luthor time to recover. He'd heard every word from Superman's mouth. And it angered him. He stood up with clenched teeth. He let out several hard breaths as Superman stood there, waiting for an answer. Finally, Luthor threw his fists into the air and screamed. He then charged Superman and tackled him. They rolled over in the dirt, each trying to pin the other one down. But they were rolling dangerously close to a ledge. Superman finally managed to get Luthor off of him. As Superman tried to catch his breath, Luthor stood up. However, he was close to the ledge. Too close, as the ground at his heels gave way and he fell!

"Luthor!" yelled Superman as he saw Luthor fall. He quickly scrambled to the ledge and found Luthor hanging on for dear life. He grabbed one of Luthor's hands and tried to pull him up.

But Luthor would have none of it. He thrashed about, dangling. He looked down to see sharp rocks at the bottom. "No!" he yelled. "Leave me be! I'd rather fall to my doom than be saved by the likes of you!"

"Don't be a fool, Luthor!" Superman yelled back. "You've got more to live for than this! More to live for than useless revenge! Please, let me help you!"

It finally looked like Superman was getting through to Luthor. He finally relaxed and placed his free hand on Superman's arm. Slowly, but surely, Superman began to pull him up. But as he was doing so, Luthor let go of Superman's arm. He pulled a knife out of the side of his pants!

Luthor took a swipe at Superman, cutting his arm. Superman cried out in pain, as the knife caused him to lose his grip! "No!" yelled Superman as he looked over the edge just in time to see Luthor land on the sharp rocks. Seeing this, Superman rolled to his side and lay on his back.

Moments later, the rest of the League teleported in. Kat saw Superman on his back and cried, "Superman!" Everyone ran over to him as he sat up, holding his arm. "Are you alright?" asked the Pink Ranger.

"Yeah," answered Superman. "But I wish I could say the same for Lex."

"We know," said Tommy. "We saw the whole thing."

"I'll destroy the force field generator," said Billy. "Then the sun will heal him." He took out his Blade Blaster and fired, destroying the generator and getting rid of the red solar force field.

Jenny chanced to look over the side of the ledge. She saw Luthor's lifeless body lying on the rocks. "Oh my gosh," she said. She then turned, removed her helmet, and threw up. Tommy quickly went over to check on his sister.

Later that evening, the League was back at the Watchtower. Superman was standing by one of the windows, looking at the Earth from afar. Luthor's body had eventually been retrieved and taken to a coroner's office. He had been positively identified, embalmed, the whole nine yards. There were no doubts, Lex Luthor was dead. But this brought no comfort to Superman.

As he continued to look outside, Batman walked up to him. "What happened today wasn't your fault, Clark. You didn't kill Luthor. Luthor killed himself."

The rest of the League stood close by. "Batman's right," said Aisha. "We know you're probably blaming yourself for this, but you shouldn't. There was nothing more you could have done."

"She's right, Superman," agreed Rocky. "You did more than anyone else would have done. He made his choice."

Superman looked over his shoulder at the Red Ranger and finally spoke. "I know, Rocky. I know." He finally turned around and faced everyone else. "But I still don't understand why he did it. How could his hatred of me run so deep? Did he really hate me so much that his own well-being meant nothing to him?"

No one had a satisfying answer. Adam was the first to speak as he softly said, "Like a scorpion."

Everyone turned to him. Aisha looked at her boyfriend and asked in confusion, "Like a scorpion?"

"What do you mean, 'Like a scorpion?'" asked Wonder Woman.

Adam looked up at his friends and teammates. "I just remembered the old fable about the scorpion and the turtle. My dad told it to me when I was a kid."

"There was a scorpion who wanted to get across a river. But he couldn't swim. So he asked a turtle if he could ride across on his back. The turtle thought he had nothing to fear, because he knew that if the scorpion stung him, they would both drown. Well, they were about halfway across the river and the scorpion stung him anyway. And as they sank, the turtle asked, 'Why'd you do that? Now we're both going to die.' And do you know what the scorpion's answer was?"

When no one said anything, Adam answered:

"'Because, I'm a scorpion. It's my nature.'"

With the story over, everyone just looked at the Black Ranger. The only comment came from Flash: "Good story, Adam."

Superman turned away. Adam's story brought him no comfort, but he knew exactly what he meant.

THE END

Next Time: Zedd's Back!


	4. Zedd's Back!

Author's Note: This will be my first story to include extra heroes. In this one, you will see my lineup of Justice League reserves. Plus, I borrowed something from the game "Justice League Heroes." See if ya'll can spot it.

Reserves: Supergirl, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Hawkman, Hawkgirl, both Green Arrows (Oliver Queen and Connor Hawke), and Steel

**ZEDD'S BACK!**

In a galaxy far away is a planet that seems to be eternal Hell. It is the planet known as Apokolips. It is ruled by a being known throughout the cosmos as Darkseid. In fact, standing above his very palace is a statue in his image. And inside the palace, Darkseid sits on his throne thinking, scheming. No one dares interrupt him, not his scientist DeSaad, not Granny Goodness, not even his own son Kalibak. No one that is, save one. . .

Darkseid's throne room began to rumble as thunder and lightning roared throughout. "What's happening?" asked Granny Goodness in fear.

"Father, what's going on?" asked Kalibak. He too felt fear though he didn't dare show it in front of his father and ruler.

Unfazed, Darkseid frowned as he stood up. "I think I know."

The rumbling stopped and one final strike of lightning entered the throne room. Before their eyes appeared the back of a throne with a silver "Z" on it. It slowly turned around to reveal someone Darkseid hadn't seen in years. "Hello, Darkseid," said the intruder.

Darkseid snarled, "Zedd."

"That's LORD Zedd to you!" said Zedd as he stood up, staff in hand. This seemed to surprise everyone in the throne room. Who was this man? None of them would dare speak to Darkseid in such a manner!

Coolly, Darkseid said, "I refer to no one in such a manner. And certainly not you. You call yourself an Emperor of Evil? I know of your exploits, Zedd, of your numerous failures to conquer Earth and its protectors, the so-called 'Power Rangers.'"

"Don't you start that with me, Darkseid!" said Zedd boldy. "You have fared no better in your attempts to conquer Superman and the Justice League!"

Darkseid took a step forward. "You dare speak to me like that? One who is superior to you?" His eyes flashed red as he was ready to strike down Lord Zedd with his Omega Beams.

"I DARE ANYTHING!" yelled Zedd in response as he glowed red. "BECAUSE YOU KNOW I SPEAK THE TRUTH!"

Slowly, Darkseid calmed down. "Very well, Zedd. What do you want?"

"I have a proposal for you," said Zedd as he stepped off his throne. "The way I see it, we have a common enemy. Superman has always been a thorn in your side and his friends in the Justice League have made it that much worse. The Power Rangers have been a thorn in my side for the longest time. But now that the Rangers are part of the League themselves, well, that just makes both of our situations worse, doesn't it? So I say we combine our forces to stop them and bring Earth to its knees. Then after that, we settle our differences in battle. You and I, to determine who rules the Earth and is the greatest evil in the Universe!" He offered his hand and asked, "Do we have a truce?"

Darkseid considered Zedd's words. He was no fool. He knew that the first chance Zedd got, he would betray him. He also knew Zedd was thinking the same thing. Nevertheless, he was willing to take the chance if it meant finally getting rid of all his enemies. He shook Zedd's hand and said, "Truce. And I look forward to finally seeing your end,. . . brother."

Zedd looked Darkseid in the eye. Nothing more needed to be said.

At the Angel Grove Youth Center, Katherine Hillard and several younger girls were performing in a local ballet. Among the spectators was Ernie, who was sponsoring the production, as well as all of Kat's friends. Andrea Thomas was there as well, along with Wally West, his wife Linda, and their twins Jai and Iris. When it was over, everyone applauded Kat and her younger protégés.

After the show, Kat and her friends were gathered. Kimberly said, "That was amazing, Katherine."

Iris agreed, saying, "Yeah, Kat, you and your girls were awesome!"

As the others were complimenting Kat, Rocky noticed that Wally didn't look comfortable with the situation. He asked, "Hey, Wally, why are you looking so droopy?"

"It's probably a guy thing," said Andrea. "Most men aren't into ballet."

In his own defense, Wally said, "Look, Kat, you were great, really, you were. But, honey, was it really necessary to drag me and Jai here?"

"Oh, Wally," said Linda as she shook her head. "The kids are ten years old. Just let them enjoy themselves."

"Linda, stop, please," whined Wally as he put his hands on Jai's shoulders. "You're putting the boy's manhood in jeopardy!"

"Yeah, mom," said Jai. "If my friends find out I was at a ballet, they're going to laugh at me."

Meanwhile, at the Command Center, all was uneventful until the alarms started blaring. "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi!" cried Alpha. "I wonder what it could be this time?" After hitting some buttons on the computer, he retrieved a printout. Once he read it, he said, "Ay, yi, yi! Zordon, we're picking up strange energy readings. And according to the Justice League files, these readings match those of a Boom Tube!"

Realizing what that meant, Zordon said, "A BOOM TUBE. THAT COULD ONLY MEAN THAT ANGEL GROVE IS UNDER ATTACK BY APOKOLIPS. CONTACT THE RANGERS AT ONCE."

Back in Angel Grove, the Rangers, their friends, Wally, Linda, the twins, and Andrea had just stepped out of the Youth Center, when they saw something open up in front of them. Jenny asked, "What is that?"

"A boom tube," answered Wally.

When they saw what was coming out of the boom tube, Andrea cried, "Parademons!"

Everyone quickly rounded a corner, hoping the Parademons hadn't seen them yet. At that moment, the Rangers communicators beeped. Linda and the twins knew about the Rangers' identities, so Tommy went ahead and said, "We read you, Alpha."

"Rangers," said Alpha, "Our sensors are picking up boom tubes all over Angel Grove!"

"We know," said Tommy. "We just saw one open up close to the Youth Center."

"It gets worse," said Alpha. "We've just found that not only are there the Parademons we've read about, but the Putties and Tengas are with them as well!"

"Oh, boy," said Wally, rightfully worried. "Bad enough we've got to put up with Darkseid's puppets, now we've got to consider the possibility that Zedd's teamed up with tall, dark, and gruesome." He then said towards Tommy's communicator, "Hey, big Z, if you can hear me, if this is happening all over the city, we may need not only the rest of the League, but the reserves as well."

"AGREED, FLASH," said Zordon. "I WILL HAVE ALPHA GET IN TOUCH WITH ALL OF THEM IMMEDIATELY. GOOD LUCK, ALL OF YOU. AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

"You heard the man," said Rocky. "We've got work to do."

"First thing's first," said Wally as he picked up Linda in his arms. "Come on, kids." Jai and Iris nodded as Wally and the twins took off running. Almost instantly, Wally was back. "Alright, let's kick some butt!"

"Alright, guys," said Tommy. "Once we morph, we'll take the Shark Cycles and handle the Parademons in the immediate area."

"And the two of us will handle things elsewhere," said Andrea.

"Hopefully, that will be enough of a diversion for the rest of us to escape," said Jason.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Wally as he held out a ring with a lightning bolt in the center of it. Out of that tiny ring came a familiar burst of red and yellow. In an instant, Wally was clothed in his Flash costume. The Flash then said, "Good luck, guys," and sped off.

When that was done, Andrea pulled a medallion out from inside her shirt. It was shaped like cow's horns holding a moon disk. She then spread her arms out and said, "OH, MIGHTY ISIS!" When the transformation was complete, Isis said, "Oh, zephyr winds, which blow on high, life me now, so I can fly."

When Isis was gone, Tommy called, "It's Morphin Time!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"GREEN DRAGON!"

"PYRAMIDAS!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

People were running in fear from the Parademons as they attacked the people and caused massive amounts of property damage. The Rangers sped towards them on their Shark Cycles and either ran them over, or landed a solid punch or kick as they passed by. While this was going on, Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Tanya, and Justin were able to get into Jason's car and escape.

In another part of the city, Flash knocked down several Parademons and Putties in one swift stroke. Two Putties tried to charge him, but Flash dashed to one, knocked him down, then sped to the other and did the same. Some of the Parademons tried to fire on him, but Flash avoided their gunfire, and ran circles around them, sucking them up in a tornado, and dropping them. Still, more kept coming. Seeing them, Flash mumbled, "It's one of those days."

In the city of Metropolis, Clark Kent and his wife Lois Lane-Kent were enjoying a day off with lunch in their apartment. Lana Lang, Clark's childhood friend, was there as well, along with Linda Lang, Lana's "niece." Linda was, in reality, Kara Zor-El, Clark's Kryptonian cousin. Lois asked, "So, Smallville, how have the Power Rangers shook things up in the hero business?"

"Yeah," said Lana. "From what you've told us and the media, they seem to be blending in with the League quite well."

"Truthfully," began Clark, "thus far, they've lived up to all of our expectations and more. The Pink and Green Rangers are their least-experienced members, but they're still an asset. I can't help but wonder, though, how they would fare against someone like, say, Darkseid."

Just then, Clark's signal device went off. He looked at it and said, "Uh oh."

"What is it?" asked Lois.

"Trouble in Angel Grove," answered Clark.

"I'm getting the same message," said Linda. "They must be calling us all in if my signal device is going off too."

Clark said, "Well, ladies, sorry to leave you like this, but. . ."

Lois interrupted and said, "Just go."

Clark and Linda then tore open their shirts, each revealing a familiar S-shaped logo. In seconds, Superman and Supergirl took off to handle the emergency in Angel Grove.

When they were gone, Lana said, "Typical."

Lois smirked and asked, "And you're surprised?"

Lana returned the smirk and answered, "Nope." Both women then laughed.

As Superman and Supergirl flew towards Angel Grove, they were soon joined by Steel. "What are you doing here, Steel?" asked Supergirl. "Did you get the same message?"

"I did," answered Steel with a nod. "So, we're headed for the home of the Power Rangers, huh?"

"What exactly are we going up against, cousin?" asked Supergirl.

"We'll know when we get there," answered Superman. "Keep going."

In Gotham, Bruce Wayne walked out of the meeting room at Wayne Enterprises and yawned. As far as he was concerned, it was just another typical, boring meeting, going over business proposals, figures, and such. As the city's resident millionaire playboy approached his office, he said to his secretary on the outside, "Hold all my calls for the rest of the day."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Wayne," said the woman simply.

Once in his office, Bruce locked the door, and unbuttoned his suit. Once he took it off and put it on the back of his chair, he closed the blinds, darkening the entire room. The light level was dim and that's how he liked it. He just sat there in his chair, brooding. That is, until his signal device went off. He just took it and looked at it, his expression never changing.

At Edwards Air Force Base, Hal Jordan placed his helmet and uniform into his locker before slipping on his power ring. Once he did, an image of John Stewart, a fellow Green Lantern, was communicating with him. "About time I got you," said John. "Didn't you get the call?"

"What call?" asked Hal. "I just got off work."

"Well, you'd better get to Angel Grove fast, because we've got trouble," said John. "Big trouble."

"On my way," said Hal. "I'll meet up with you." He then closed his locker and, after making sure no one was around, created a hole in the ceiling. He flew out of it and away from Edwards Air Force Base, now fully clothed in his Green Lantern uniform.

In Star City, Oliver (Ollie) Queen was sparring with his son Connor Hawke. Connor landed a solid kick to Ollie's face, giving him a black eye. Ollie looked in the mirror and said, "Boy, that's the third time this month!"

Connor smirked and said, "Hey, it's not my fault you're a little slow, old man."

Ollie returned the smirk. "Slow, huh? You're going to pay for that, son."

Connor was unfazed. He responded, "I'm sure of it." Ollie went on the attack, but was soon taken down. Both then turned to the sound of someone clearing their throat.

They turned to see Ollie's wife Dinah Lance fully clothed in her Black Canary outfit and holding her signal device. She said, "If you two are finished horsing around, we're needed in Angel Grove."

Ollie said, "Dinah, we're reserves, we. . ."

Ollie was immediately silenced when Canary showed the signal devices that belonged to both Ollie and Connor. "Time to go play Robin Hood again," said Connor as he helped his father up.

In Gateway City, Diana Prince was enjoying a casual stroll when her signal device went off. Once she saw it, she quickly found a secluded spot, took off her glasses, and began to spin, transforming into Wonder Woman. Without a moment's hesitation, she flew off.

In St. Roch, Louisiana, Hawkman and Hawkgirl were trying to stop a strange creature from causing too much damage to the city. Hawkman struck it with his mace, while Hawkgirl threw her tri-hook, imbedding it in the beasts' chest. Another creature then confronted it and landed multiple punches, finally putting it down for the count.

Once the evil creature was defeated, the creature that had just helped Hawkman and Hawkgirl changed shape, revealing himself to be the Martian Manhunter. "Thanks for the assist, J'onn," said Hawkman as he and Hawkgirl landed.

"With pleasure," said Martian Manhunter with a nod.

Hawkgirl then spoke up. "Now that we have a little peace and quiet, how about you tell us more about the Power Rangers, the newest members of your team?"

However, before J'onn could answer, his signal device went off. When he saw it, he said, "It will have to wait. I have to go."

Hawkman said, "We're going with you. My signal device is buzzing too."

Hawkgirl then looked down at hers and said, "As is mine."

"Then let's go," said J'onn.

Isis flew over the city and surveyed what was going on. Seeing a family cornered, she chanted, "Tornado winds, these demons take, lift them now, for Heaven's sake!" A harmless tornado lifted the Parademons off the ground and sent them flying into some of their comrades of Parademons and Putties. As the family looked on astonished, Isis landed and fired a lightning blast from each hand. She said to the family, "Run!"

"Right," said the father as he took his wife and son by the hands and ran away.

"Thank you, Isis," said the mother as they ran out of sight. As they ran, Isis used her powers to yank a nearby lamppost out of the ground and destroyed several Putties with one swing. She then used it to push several Parademons into the wall of a building. Isis then heard a caw and saw several Tengas attempting to attack from the sky.

The Tengas plans, however, were halted, by two blasts of emerald energy. Isis turned to see two Green Lanterns floating there: Hal Jordan and John Stewart. When they landed, Hal asked, "Can anyone join the party, or do we need an invitation?"

John then added, "Sorry to spoil your fun, Isis, but you looked like you could use a little help."

"You'll get no complaints from me," said Isis. She then caused several geysers and blasts of lava to burst from the ground, taking out more enemies. Both Green Lanterns joined in. Hal used his power ring to create a machine gun. He used it to gun down several Parademons, Putties, and Tengas. At the same time, John used his ring to create to large clamps, big enough to grab and crush two large groups of Putties and Parademons.

A group of Parademons and Tengas continued to attack people and property. One Tenga cawed and said, "Run, humans! No one can save you now!"

His statement was proven incorrect however, when the Tengas and Parademons noticed a bat-shaped shadow on the ground. They looked up to see the Batwing swooping in! From the cockpit, Batman's eyes narrowed as he zeroed-in on his target. He fired the Batwing's missiles, killing or hurting many of them with one blow. Batman then set the Batwing on auto-pilot and exited, descending to the ground and avoiding the gunfire the Parademons sent his way. When he was close enough, he threw multiple batarangs. They all exploded on impact, injuring Tengas and killing some Parademons. When Batman finally reached ground level, he immediately swung a fist at the closest enemy on the ground, an unfortunate Parademon. He then kicked several away with a single roundhouse kick, before beating up several more. One Parademon attempted to jump him from behind, only to be destroyed by a burst of heat vision.

Batman turned to see Supergirl floating down, using her heat vision to take out more Parademons. As she and Batman punched away more of them, Batman said, "I don't remember asking for any help."

Frowning, Supergirl asked, "Would it kill you to say 'thank you' just once?" She then blew away several Tengas that attempted to attack from the air.

Steel landed and used his sledgehammer to knock away some Parademons. He said, "Save the argument for later. Right now, we've got bigger problems." He then fired a blast from his armored glove at some air-born Tengas.

"Where's Superman?" asked Batman as he threw a Tenga over his shoulder, knocking down more Tengas.

"He thinks Darkseid's in the vicinity somewhere," answered Supergirl. She then punched away some more Parademons.

"If he is, Superman hopes to stop him and force a retreat," added Steel as he punched away a Tenga. Seeing some metal shrapnel lying on the ground, he used his sledgehammer as a magnet to attract it. He then sent it flying at the Parademons and Tengas, harming them.

As Flash continued to battle Parademons and Putties, he said into his com-link, "Um, Zordon, guys, anybody, I need reinforcements and I need them now!"

"Ask, and you shall receive," said a familiar voice. Two arrows were then shot into two of the Parademons. Flash punched another away and finally turned to the source of the voice. He smiled as he saw both Green Arrows, bows at the ready. The elder Green Arrow smirked and asked, "A little in over your head, eh, Wally?"

"What else is new?" asked the younger Green Arrow. Father and son then fired again, arrows hitting two Putties with deadly accuracy.

As Ollie and Connor ran to Flash's side, Black Canary was gracefully wading through the Parademons and Putties, taking several down with well-placed punches and kicks. She then flipped over to her three teammates. The original Green Arrow then fired a flare arrow, temporarily blinding the Parademons and Putties. He then said, "Sing them your song, pretty bird." Canary did just that, taking down the Parademons and Putties with the Canary Cry.

In another part of the city, people were running and had no one to try and help them. That changed, however, when Wonder Woman swooped in and punched away several Parademons. She then took off her tiara and threw it, knocking down a Putty and causing it to crash into some of its comrades. Some Tengas tried to attack from the air, but were taken down by a winged man with a mace. When he landed, Wonder Woman said, "Hawkman!"

"Hello, Diana," said Hawkman. "Long time, no see." He then used his Graviton pistol to take down more Putties, Tengas, and Parademons.

In the sky, Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter took down several Tengas, Hawkgirl using her own mace, while J'onn used his super-strength. They then landed and continued to fight, Hawkgirl using both her mace and tri-hook, J'onn using his telepathy.

On a tall building, Darkseid, Lord Zedd, and Finster watched the fight. "They can't hold out forever," said Zedd. "Eventually, they'll wear themselves down."

"Yes," said Darkseid. "And then, we shall crush them."

Zedd then shot a beam from his visor and saw Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Tanya, and Justin still trying to find a safe place. He said, "Interesting. Zordon's ex-Rangers and their two powerless friends are still trying to escape. Or, they could be up to something." He deactivated his visor and turned to Finster. "Finster, follow them."

"Yes, Lord Zedd," said Finster with a bow. He then teleported away to carry out his orders.

Meanwhile, Superman continued to fly over Angel Grove, searching with his telescopic vision. Finally, he found what he was looking for. "Darkseid. I knew he was here somewhere. And Zedd." He then flew towards the two villains.

However, both Darkseid and Zedd saw him coming. Zedd said, "It's Superman!"

"Then let's blast him out of the sky," said Darkseid. Darkseid fired his Omega Beams while Zedd combined that with a blast from his staff. Superman took the hit and cried out in pain from the combination of the Omega Beams and magic as he was sent flying a long distance before eventually crashing into the street.

At the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha were watching the battle. Seeing Darkseid and Zedd standing side-by-side, Alpha said, "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi! Zedd truly has teamed up with Darkseid! I don't know if the Rangers can handle him, Superman has a hard enough time with him as it is! What are we going to do?"

Zordon said, "DO NOT PANIC, ALPHA. I HAVE AN IDEA THAT JUST MAY WORK. CONTACT JASON AND THE OTHERS. THEY WILL BE THE ONES BEST SUITED FOR THIS MISSION."

Back in the heat of battle, the Rangers had finally defeated their share of Parademons. Seeing this through another beam from his visor, Zedd said, "The Rangers just stopped the Parademons."

"Perhaps they are stronger than I realized," said Darkseid. "I wish to get a closer look." He then took out a boom tube control box. Once it opened, he entered and disappeared.

When the boom tube closed, Zedd said, "And with luck, the Rangers will get rid of you for me."

Once the Rangers had defeated the Parademons in their area, Jenny said, "Man, those things are persistent!"

"We're not out of this yet," said Aisha. "Those things are all over the city and we've got a lot of ground to cover."

Just then, a boom tube opened. The Rangers stepped off of their Shark Cycles and they disappeared. Out from the boom tube came an elderly-looking woman and four powerful-looking females. There was also a large male furry creature. Goldar and Scorpina then teleported in, ready to fight. Seeing this, Rocky said, "Um, guys, I think we've got bigger problems."

"That you do," said the elder woman. "The name's Granny Goodness. Our master was actually impressed with your performance against our Parademons. So now, you have the honor of facing my Female Furies!" The four female warriors stepped forward, Granny naming them off one-by-one.

One was an attractive-looking woman in black and white. "Lashina!"

One was large and bulky. "Stompa!"

One looked very gothic and laughed as if she were insane. "Mad Harriet!"

The final Fury had pointed ears and carried what looked like a spear. "Bernadeth!"

Granny said, "My Furies against the female Rangers! Goldar, Scorpina, Kalibak, you can have the rest!"

Goldar said, "You're mine, White Ranger!"

Tommy drew Saba and said, "I don't think so, you Wizard of Oz reject!"

Scorpina said, "And since I can't have the Gold Ranger, I'll take the attractive Black Ranger."

This made Adam's blood boil. Nevertheless, he kept his cool as he drew his Power Axe and said, "You will never have me."

Kalibak then stepped forward and said, "That leaves me with the Blue and Red Rangers."

"That's fine with us," said Billy, holding his Power Lance.

"And you're going down, you Goldar wanna-be!" declared Rocky, Power Sword in hand.

Now it was time for the Furies to choose their opponents. Lashina stepped forward and whipped one of her steel bands. She said, "I'll take the Yellow Ranger."

Weilding her Power Daggers, Aisha said, "You've got no chance."

Stompa popped her knuckles and said, "The Gold Ranger looks strong. I'll take her on."

Trini held her Gold Power Staff as she said, "That suits me fine."

Mad Harriet laughed and said, "The little Green Ranger looks. . . delicious!"

Pulling out her Dragon Dagger, Jenny said, "The only thing you're going to taste is my foot in your face!"

Wielding her spear, called a Fahren-Knife, Bernadeth said, "That leaves the Pink Ranger for me. I'll try and make your death as quick and painless as possible."

Power Bow at the ready, Kat said, "I don't think so."

The Female Furies, Kalibak, Goldar, and Scorpina charged, the Rangers rushing in head-on.

And it was on.

Elsewhere, Jason and the others were still driving out of the city when they heard their communicators beep. Jason answered and said, "Hang on, Zordon." He then pulled his car into an alleyway. "We read you, Zordon."

"JASON," came Zordon's voice. "THE BATTLE IS GETTING OUT OF HAND. LORD ZEDD HAS TEAMED UP WITH DARKSEID AND I FEAR THAT THEIR COMBINED FORCES MAY BE TOO MUCH."

"What can we do to help?" asked Justin.

"I AM SENDING YOU ON A MISSION," answered Zordon. A map then appeared in Justin's hand. Zordon said, "YOU MUST JOURNEY TO THE MORPHING MASTERS' CAVE. FOLLOW THE MAP AND YOU WILL FIND A CHEST CONTAINING A HYPER CUBE. IT WAS CREATED ON MY HOME PLANET OF ELTAR THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO BY A CRIMINAL ATTEMPTING TO OVERTHROW OUR RULERS AT THAT TIME. FORTUNATELY, HE WAS STOPPED AND THE CUBE WAS DEEMED TOO DANGEROUS. WE WEREN'T ABLE TO DESTROY IT, SO I WAS ENTRUSTED WITH IT TO SEE THAT IT NEVER FELL INTO THE WRONG HANDS."

"What can this thing actually do?" asked Tanya.

"IT WILL ENABLE US TO IMPRISON DARKSEID AND, HOPEFULLY, ZEDD AS WELL," answered Zordon. "THE SITUATION IS DESPERATE ENOUGH THAT IT MUST BE USED, NO MATTER HOW DANGEROUS IT IS."

"We're on our way," said Jason. "Let's go, guys."

Little did they realize that Finster had heard their entire conversation. When they were gone, he teleported out to report to Lord Zedd.

Once they were on their way, Kimberly said, "Oh, hurry, Jason. The guys are depending on us."

"Not to mention the rest of the Justice League," said Zack.

Zedd continued to watch the battle unfold. Finster then appeared and said, "Lord Zedd, I bring you news."

Turning to his scientist, he asked, "What is it, Finster?"

"I just overheard Zordon tell the former Red Ranger and his friends that they were going to the cave of the Morphing Masters," answered Finster. "He sent them there to retrieve some kind of cube that could supposedly imprison both you and Darkseid. If they find it, should we flee?"

Zedd pondered this for a moment. Finally, he answered, "No. I will follow them. If there is such a thing to imprison us, I will take it for myself!" He laughed at the thought of that.

"If this can do what Zordon says it can do, shall you use it against the Rangers and the Justice League?" asked Finster.

"No," said Zedd. "As hard as it is to believe, I actually have someone I hate worse than those Power Brats. And soon, very soon, he shall be out of my hair." He laughed again as he teleported away.

Tommy and Goldar clashed swords, matching each other and neither one giving an inch. Their swords were striking so hard that sparks flew. After a lengthy duel, Tommy managed to land a kick to Goldar's midsection. Undeterred, Goldar fired energy from his sword, but the White Ranger rolled out of the way. He then fired Saba's eyebeams, but they had little to no effect on Goldar. He then jumped into the air and landed a drop-kick to Tommy's chest, taking him down and causing him to drop Saba. Goldar swung his sword at Tommy, intending to finish him off, but Tommy held up his arms and blocked the attempt. He then swept Goldar off his feet, rolled over, retrieved Saba, and stood up just as Goldar did. Goldar then yelled and charged, Tommy rushing forward to meet him. They clashed harder than they had before. Goldar then turned, only to take two kicks. One knocked his sword out of his hand, the other connected with his jaw. The White Ranger then leaped and landed two more kicks to the chest. This caused Goldar to stumble. One more flying kick, and Goldar was down.

Meanwhile, Adam and Scorpina's weapons clashed. When they got in each other's faces, Scorpina asked, "Is this any way to treat a lady?"

"Normally, I wouldn't hit a woman," answered the Black Ranger. "But I'll gladly make an exception in your case!" He then knocked her arms away, leapt, and hit a spinning kick to her chest, knocking her back. Scorpina fired her eyebeams, but Adam jumped over them, flipping as he did so. When he came down, he struck Scorpina in the chest with the Power Axe. Scorpina snarled and charged her sword before throwing it like a boomerang. Adam saw it coming, however, and knocked it out of the air. He then converted the Power Axe to its cannon mode and fired into Scorpina's chest, sending her flying.

Lashina attempted to fight Aisha in hand-to-hand combat, but the Yellow Ranger was the better martial artist, as she ducked a punch and landed a kick to the gut. She then drove her fist, daggers still in hand, into her face, knocking her back. She then landed a flying kick on Lashina's, sending her flying. Quickly recovering, Lashina used her steel whips and wrapped them around Aisha's mid-section. Before Aisha realized what was going on, the whips were charged with electricity, zapping her. Lashina attempted to fry the Yellow Ranger to death, but she gritted her teeth underneath her helmet and used every ounce of strength that she had to cut the whips with her Power Daggers. Aisha dropped to the ground in exhaustion. With her whips damaged, Lashina charged Aisha and kicked her in the mid-section. She then got on the Yellow Ranger and attempted to pummel her with her fists. But Aisha was able to recover and roll over, landing a few punches of her own. She still wasn't fully recovered however, as Lashina kicked her off. As both of them got up at the same time, Lashina charged Aisha, only to be met by two roundhouse kicks, which finally put her down.

Stompa charged Trini and connected with a huge fist to the face. The Gold Ranger was sent flying from the impact. Stompa stomped her foot, creating a small earthquake to try and take her opponent off her feet when she got up. However, Trini took two steps forward and jumped, landing a hard kick to the jaw. Trini then struck Stompa twice with the Gold Power Staff, but it hardly seemed to faze her. Stompa asked, "Is that all you've got?"

Frowning underneath her helmet, Trini said, "Try this one on for size!" She then held up her staff and cried, "It's time for a gold rush!" The symbol of the staff opened up and gold energy entered the red orb on top. She then pointed it at Stompa and fired gold energy spheres, finally taking the powerful Fury down.

Jenny jumped back to avoid Mad Harriet's long fingers, known as her power spikes. Mad Harriet said, "You can't avoid me forever, Green Ranger!" And she was right, as quickly, she struck the youngest Ranger square in her Dragon Shield, knocking her down.

The Green Ranger clutched her chest in pain. "Aw man," she said. "If it weren't for my shield, I'd be hurt a lot worse. I've got to get rid of those spikes somehow." Mad Harriet charged Jenny again, but Jenny leaped over her and kicked her in the back of the head. This caused her to land flat on her face. Jenny then pinned Mad Harriet's right arm down with her foot and cut off her power spikes with her Dragon Dagger. She stepped back as Mad Harriet screamed in pain.

Mad Harriet stood up and clutched her bloody fingers. But then, she started laughing. She licked her hand, which made the Green Ranger sick to her stomach. She said, "I never knew you had it in you, child. You've actually made me bleed. . . and I like it!"

"You're insane!" yelled Jenny.

"No, I'm Mad!" Mad Harriet laughed again and charged, only to be met with a leaping spin kick to the jaw. Jenny then punched Mad Harriet in the gut and knocked her out with one more punch.

Bernadeth swung her Fahren-Knife at Kat, but the Pink Ranger avoided it with ease. She then landed a roundhouse kick to Bernadeth's jaw, knocking her back. Bernadeth charged again and swung her Fahren-Knife, but Kat flipped backwards, still holding on to her Power Bow. She then fired three shots, but Bernadeth deflected them as she was charging and finally struck the Pink Ranger in the chest. As Kat got to her knees, she clutched her chest and said, "I feel like I'm burning from the inside out."

"That's how you're supposed to feel," said Bernadeth as she kicked Kat in the midsection. She swung her Fahren-Knife at the fallen Ranger again, but she rolled out of the way. Kat then got up and jumped over Bernadeth as she swung her Fahren-Knife again. She then flipped backwards and stopped just as Bernadeth turned back to her. "Out of tricks, are you?" she asked.

"Hardly," said Kat. She then pulled out her chakram, which was now holstered at her right hip whenever she morphed, and threw it, cutting the long handle of Bernadeth's Fahren-Knife in half and hitting her in the forehead, knocking her out. The chakram returned to Kat as she said, "Say good night." A closer look showed that the decoration on Kat's chakram was now pink to go with her suit.

Billy and Rocky attempted to fight Kalibak as he swung his Beta-Club at the two Rangers. They avoided it and jumped, landing simultaneous kicks to his chest. The Red Ranger then struck Kalibak with the Power Sword and the Blue Ranger did the same with the Power Lance, causing him to scream in pain as he received two large gashes. Angered, Kalibak screamed as he fired force bolts from his Beta-Club, striking the two Rangers down and causing them to moan in pain. As Billy and Rocky struggled to stand, Kalibak charged them and knocked both of them down with his tremendous strength. He then jumped into the air and attempted to land on them, but they rolled out of the way. Rocky was the first to get to his feet and he leaped into the air, landing a flying kick. Billy then connected with two roundhouses. Kalibak swung his fists downwards, but Billy flipped out of the way. Rocky then leapt and landed the soles of his boots into the back of Kalibak's head, sending him face-first into the ground.

The Rangers then regrouped and set their sights on Granny Goodness. She said, "I don't believe this! My Furies, beaten by a bunch of children!"

"And you're next, Granny Goodness!" said the Yellow Ranger.

"Let's put the old woman out of her misery, shall we?" asked Rocky.

Granny then charged the Rangers, but truth be told, even though she was super-strong, she never stood a chance. Each Ranger landed a single hit on her, knocking her down.

Rocky then said, "Come on, guys, Blade Blasters!"

"Right!" said Kat, Aisha, Billy, and Adam in unison. The girls then jumped onto the shoulders of the boys as they put their Blade Blasters together and performed their tower attack, taking Granny Goodness down.

However, Kalibak recovered and charged the Rangers, knocking them down from their tower formation. However, he was then triple-teamed by the White, Green, and Gold Rangers. Tommy landed two punches to Kalibak's jaw, Jenny landed a roundhouse kick, while Trini followed with one of her own. "Why do they always come back for more?" asked Tommy.

"He won't when we're through with him," said Adam.

"Affirmative," said Billy with a nod. "What say we bring them together?"

"Agreed," said Rocky.

Adam: "Power Axe!" His weapon hovered in the air.

Kat: "Power Bow!" It joined with the Power Axe.

Aisha: "Power Daggers!" Both daggers were added to the mix.

Billy: "Power Lance!" His Power Weapon was split and joined with the others.

Rocky: "Power Sword!" Rocky then jumped up and placed the Power Sword on top, completing the Power Blaster. He landed where the others were waiting.

"Fire!" all five assembled Rangers cried in unison. The Power Blaster was fired, finally putting Kalibak down for the count.

Elsewhere, Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Tanya, and Justin entered the Cave of the Morphing Masters. Jason and Zack looked around with their flashlights, trying to see where they were supposed to go. They shined their lights on the map Justin was holding. Jason asked, "Well, Justin?"

"Alright, we're here," said Justin pointing to a spot on the map. "And the chest with the Hyper Cube is all the way down there. We need to find the first cavern on our left."

"Let's go, then," said Jason. "The faster we find that cube, the better."

"Let's get this over and done with," said Kimberly. "This place gives me the creeps."

"I'll second that," said Tanya.

It was about a ten-minute trek before the five of them reached their intended destination. Jason and Zack searched the darkened cavern with their flashlights until Tanya said, "Guys, over there! I think that's it!"

The five of them approached what looked like a small treasure chest. Slowly, they opened it up. Inside, was a glowing box with yellow edges, but no surface. Skeptical, Justin asked, "This is supposed to trap Darkseid and Lord Zedd?"

"Hey, Jas, Kim, and I have seen stranger things," said Zack.

Jason handed his flashlight to Kimberly. He then closed the chest and picked it up before saying, "Come on, guys, let's get this to Zordon."

However, once they turned around, Zedd teleported in. He said, "You'll go nowhere!" Tanya and Kimberly yelped.

"Zedd," said Kimberly in fear.

"Pleased to see that you remember me, Kimmy," said Zedd as he stepped forward.

"Like I could forget that ugly face," said the former Pink Ranger.

"What do you want, Zedd?" asked Jason.

"It's simple, really," answered Zedd. "Just give me the chest and there won't be any trouble."

"I don't think so," said Zack.

"Very well, then," said Zedd. Several Tengas appeared and surrounded the five teens. One grabbed each of them and another took the chest. He took it to Zedd and Zedd said, "Consider yourselves lucky. Right now, I've got a bigger fish to fry." He laughed as he and the Tengas teleported out.

When their enemies were gone, Jason and Zack picked up the flashlights that had been dropped when they had been grabbed. Tanya exclaimed, "He's got the cube! Now what do we do?"

"We'd better contact Zordon right away," said Jason. "This looks bad." He then said into his communicator, "Zordon, Alpha, come in." Nothing. "They're not responding."

"Maybe the communicator's range is inhibited by the cave," said Justin.

"Whatever the case," said Zack, "we'd better get out of here. We've got to get in touch with Zordon or we're sunk." All five then ventured out of the cave.

Throughout the city, the Justice League fought valiantly against the Parademons, Putties, and Tengas. Superman, however, was just now recovering from Darkseid and Zedd's combined attack. As he shook the cobwebs out of his head, the Man of Steel said, "Darkseid." He then flew off to find the ruler of Apokolips.

Now that the enemies in their area had been taken care of, (in Goldar and Scorpina's case, they had teleported away) the Rangers were prepared to go help the rest of the League. However, those plans changed when another boom tube opened up. "Now what?" asked Trini.

Her answer came moments later—in the form of Darkseid. He stared down the Rangers before speaking. "So these are the ones my brother has been unable to defeat."

This shocked the Rangers. "You're Zedd's brother?" asked a surprised Kat.

"And we thought Rita's family tree was messed up," said Rocky.

At the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha had heard the whole thing and were no less surprised. "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi, this looks bad, Zordon!" exclaimed Alpha.

"INDEED," said Zordon grimly. "I KNEW THAT ZEDD HAD A BROTHER, BUT I HAD NO IDEA HE WAS DARKSEID."

Back in Angel Grove, Darkseid spoke again. "I must say, I am impressed with your fighting skill and prowess. So much so, that I offer you a choice: Either remain and protect this worthless mudball or join me and lead a glorious life as warriors for Apokolips."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Billy.

"So, what's it going to be?" asked Darkseid.

The Rangers looked at each other. "Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?" asked Adam.

"Yeah," said Jenny. "Does the phrase 'Go suck a lemon' hold any meaning for you?"

Darkseid stared at them. "I expected as much. Those who are not with me are against me. And I crush anyone who stands against me. This day, I shall finish what my brother started. I shall succeed where he has failed. This world will be mine and one day, the universe!"

Darkseid then charged the Rangers and the Rangers met him head-on.

The Rangers never stood a chance.

The Rangers tried to attack from all sides, but nothing seemed to have any effect on him. Darkseid punched Tommy away, then swung his other fist, knocking away both Billy and Adam. Rocky attempted to charge him, but Darkseid kicked him away. Jenny jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, but Darkseid threw her off and onto Kat and Aisha. Trini landed a punch and a kick, but it didn't even stun Darkseid. He simply grabbed her skull, picked her up, and punched her in the gut. He then slammed her face-first into the ground. He then kicked her while she was down, rolling her to the others.

"Trini!" cried Billy as he checked on his girlfriend.

"I'll be okay," said Trini as she struggled to get to her feet. "But we need a plan and fast."

"Let's hit him with our best shot, guys," said Tommy.

The Rangers then got into two lines and called out, "Power Cannon!" The Power Cannon appeared in their hands and the Rangers inserted their individual Power Spheres.

"White charge!"

"Pink charge!"

"Blue charge!"

"Green charge!"

"Gold charge!"

"Black charge!"

"Yellow charge!"

"Red charge!"

Once the spheres were inserted and the handles pushed in, the Power Cannon charged. "Fire!" cried the Rangers in unison. The Power Cannon scored a direct hit. However. . .

Darkseid slowly walked through the smoke, seemingly unharmed! "That's impossible!" exclaimed Aisha.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Darkseid. "You disappoint me, Power Rangers."

"Come on, guys," said Tommy. "We can't give up! There's one thing we still haven't tried!"

"Right!" agreed the other Rangers.

"Metallic Armor, power up!"

Now in their Metallic Armor, the Rangers hoped it would even up the odds. Bright light shined from their armor, temporarily blinding Darkseid. Tommy landed a flying kick, knocking him back. Rocky and Adam each landed a roundhouse kick and multiple punches. Kat and Jenny attacked Darkseid's legs, forcing him to his knees. Finally, Billy and Trini each landed a blow to Darkseid's jaw.

Darkseid then screamed and fired his Omega Beams. The first one struck Trini, then Billy was hit. Then Kat, then Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Jenny, and finally, Tommy. Even though the beams were fired at full power, the Rangers miraculously survived. However, they were all demorphed upon hitting the ground. And they were all in agonizing pain. Darkseid solemnly said, "You defy my Omega Beams."

At the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha watched the whole thing. "Ay, yi, yi!" yelled Alpha. "The Rangers have had it, Zordon! There's got to be something we can do!"

Outside the Cave of the Morphing Masters, Jason said, "Zordon, Alpha, come in. Do you read me?"

"JASON," responded Zordon. "WERE YOU ABLE TO RETRIEVE THE HYPER CUBE?"

"We were, but unfortunately, Zedd ambushed us and took it," answered Jason. "Now what do we do?"

Zordon closed his eyes and sighed. There was nothing that could be done.

Back at the scene of battle, the Rangers moaned in agony as Billy said, "The Metallic Armor just saved our lives. Literally."

"But not for much longer," said Darkseid as he slowly approached the fallen Rangers. He placed his foot on Tommy's chest. "You were their leader. And you failed them. How does it feel?"

"You haven't won. . . yet," Tommy managed to force out.

"No," said Darkseid. "But I will. I'd much rather finish you off with my bare hands anyway." He then grabbed Tommy by the throat and picked him up. Tommy tried to fight him off, but to no avail. "Why do you still fight, boy? Can't you see that it's hopeless? Give up!"

Despite Darkseid's choking him, Tommy said, "That's the one thing I'll never do."

Frowning, Darkseid said, "Defiant till the end."

Kat slowly crawled towards Darkseid. "Leave him alone!" she cried.

Looking down at the fallen Pink Ranger, Darkseid lifted her to her knees by her hair and forced her to look him in the eyes. He smiled and said, "I must confess, you are a beautiful specimen." He then turned to Tommy and asked, "You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, so?" asked Tommy. "What's it to you?"

"I know that the both of you were servants of the darkness once," mused Darkseid. "Perhaps I shall take you two under my wing. You two think you know what it's like to be evil?" He then chuckled and added, "Well, you haven't seen anything yet."

Rocky could only helplessly watch as Darkseid held his two friends. He and the remaining Rangers then began to smile lightly, but Darkseid didn't notice. Rocky said, "Hey, Darkseid." Darkseid ignored him. "Hey, Darkseid!"

Finally, Darkseid looked at the Red Ranger. "What, Red Ranger?" he asked.

"I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatched if I were you," Rocky answered.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" asked Darkseid.

"He means me," said a voice from behind. A voice Darkseid knew all too well.

He turned, only to be met with a fist to the face from Superman. Darkseid was sent flying back, releasing Tommy and Kat in the process. Superman flew over the Darkseid and landed two more punches. He then scored with an uppercut to the jaw that sent Darkseid skyward and flying away.

Darkseid flew over and away from Angel Grove. Just as he was about to finally descend, Superman flew in front of him and landed another punch to the face, sending him flying over the city, all the way to the desert. Again, just as Darkseid was about to fall, Superman was there, landing another uppercut and sending him straight up. He flew high into the Earth's atmosphere, and Superman appeared again! This time, he used both fists together and sent him crashing back to Earth, causing a huge crater in the desert.

Darkseid slowly crawled out of the crater. He saw Superman floating there. He asked, "Had enough?"

Darkseid never got to answer as a blast of magic sent Superman flying over a mile. Darkseid turned only to be struck in the face with a metallic Z. He saw Zedd standing over him. Zedd struck him again, this time with the bladed end of his staff, cutting Darkseid's face. He then fired a full-power blast from his staff, causing Darkseid to scream. As Zedd's power coursed through him, he attempted to focus his eyes. However, Zedd saw what he was doing and stopped. "Oh, no, you don't!" said Zedd as he blasted Darkseid in the eyes, causing him to cover them. Zedd walked over to his brother and asked, "What was that you were saying about being superior to me?" He struck Darkseid in the face again with the Z portion of his staff.

Darkseid said, "You can't destroy me, Zedd."

"I don't have to," said Zedd. "Goldar?"

Goldar laughed and said, "Yes, master!" He held the Hyper Cube and it began to pull Darkseid in! He screamed as he was pulled into his prison. Once he was inside, some pieces of rock flew to it, making it look like a stone. Goldar held it up and let out a triumphant sound.

Seeing his brother now trapped, Zedd said, "I told you I was the greatest evil in the Universe. Now, begone!" He fired a blast from his staff and sent the meteor into space.

When it was done, Scorpina said, "You did it, my lord."

"Yes," said Zedd. "And with Darkseid gone, our alliance is over. Come, let us go and celebrate our victory."

"But what about the Power Rangers and the Justice League, master?" asked Goldar.

"We will deal with them another time," answered Lord Zedd. "For now, we shall leave them be."

"What of Apokolips?" asked Scorpina. "Do you wish to rule in Darkseid's place?"

"Apokolips?" scoffed Zedd. "Bah! Those imbeciles of Darkseid's can tear each other apart for all I care! Come!"

And with that, Lord Zedd, Goldar, and Scorpina teleported away.

A short time later, throughout Angel Grove, the Parademons, Putties, and Tengas retreated. Among the heroes battling them, Hawkgirl asked, "Where are they going?"

Back at the scene of the Rangers' last battle, they had finally managed to stand up. "I wonder how Superman is doing?" asked Jenny.

"Hopefully, better than we did," said Aisha.

"I just wonder what the League's going to think of us after this," said Rocky.

"We couldn't stop him," said Jenny. "They're probably going to kick us out." Their communicators went off.

Tommy answered, "What is it, Alpha?"

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Center," came Alpha's voice.

"Are we clear?" asked Adam.

After looking around, Billy said, "Yeah, we're good. Fortunately, nobody was around when we demorphed." All eight Rangers teleported away.

Shortly after arriving at the Command Center, the Rangers were joined by the rest of the Justice League, reserves included. The reserves, being that this was their first visit, got a good look and marveled at what they were seeing. "What's going on here?" asked Rocky.

"We're not sure," admitted John Stewart. "For some reason, all of the Parademons, Putties, and Tengas retreated."

"But why?" asked Trini.

"I have some idea," said Superman as he approached them. "And I think it had something to do with Zedd."

Once everyone was there, Zordon said, "RANGERS, JUSTICE LEAGUE, THANK YOU FOR COMING. I'M SURE YOU'RE WONDERING WHY ZEDD AND DARKSEID'S MINIONS RETREATED SO HASTILY. OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE AND SEE WHAT HAPPENED."

Everyone in attendance looked at the Globe and saw Zedd trapping Darkseid and sending him into space.

"What happened?" asked Green Arrow (Ollie).

"ZEDD TURNED ON DARKSEID AND TRAPPED HIM IN THE HYPER CUBE THAT I HAD SENT THE RANGERS' FRIENDS TO FIND," answered Zordon.

"What friends?" asked Supergirl.

"He means us," answered deep male voice. Everyone turned to see Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Tanya, and Justin step out of the shadows. Jason spoke again. "We found the cube, then Zedd took it from us. I guess he wanted to be rid of Darkseid as much as you guys."

"Thanks again, guys, for helping us," said Tommy. "Sometimes, I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Anytime," said Zack.

"But are you guys okay?" asked Kimberly. "You all look like you just made friends with a Mack truck."

"More like a hundred of them," said Rocky.

Superman then approached the Rangers. The Rangers silently feared the worst, thinking they might get kicked out of the League. Instead, Superman smiled and said, "You did well, Rangers. I'm proud of you."

Jenny said, "We couldn't stop Darkseid, Superman. We failed."

"Yeah," said Rocky. "Shouldn't you be yelling at us and kicking us out of the League? I mean, surely we deserve it."

Superman placed a reassuring hand on the Green and Red Ranger's shoulders. "You fought Darkseid and lived to tell about it. That's a victory in itself. I can't speak for the others, but in my eyes, that's good enough for me."

"You demonstrated true bravery and heroism today," said Batman.

"You shouldn't have expected to defeat Darkseid," added Wonder Woman. "Superman has enough trouble with him as it is. Darkseid has nearly killed him on more than one occasion."

"That's right," said Green Lantern (Hal). "The fact that you had the courage to stand up to him proves that you belong here in the Justice League."

"Now let's go home and rest," said Isis. "You've earned it."

"We all have," added Hawkman. Everyone was soon teleported out of the Command Center.

THE END

Next Time: The Zeo Quest


	5. The Zeo Quest, Part I

Disclaimer: This is my first multi-part story in the MMPR/JL series. This is also a crossover with Hercules and Xena, both of whom are property of Renaissance and whoever else owns them. This story will also feature Indiana Jones, who belongs to Paramount and Lucasfilm. You will also see the A-Team here, who belong to Universal. One other thing, concerning the A-Team: The A-Team in this story will feature a character named Tia, portrayed by Tia Carrere, who was supposed to join the cast for the fifth season. In other words, I'm ignoring the actual fifth season. The Defenders of the Earth will be involved as well. Flash Gordon, the Phantom, Mandrake the Magician, and the rest belong to their respective owners. And last but not least, Mega Man X belongs to Capcom. (Whew, this has to be the longest disclaimer I've ever written!) Now, let's get it on!

**THE ZEO QUEST, PART ONE: INTO THE PAST, ON TO THE FUTURE**

From a distance, Earth seems like a peaceful planet. Looking at it from afar, one would never suspect the extraordinary events that go down on it. But there was a force, slowly moving towards Earth, intent on taking it over.

In Angel Grove Park, Jenny Oliver and Justin Stewart were sitting on a bench near the playgrounds chatting. Ernie's mid-summer dance at the Angel Grove Youth Center was only three days away, and Jenny was still hoping that Justin would ask her to it. But right now, their conversation was more casual. Justin asked, "A perfect day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," answered Jenny with a smile. "Kids playing, people swimming in the lake, and peace and quiet for the past several days." She then leaned in and whispered, "It's nice to actually get a break from Power Ranger business once in a while."

"But how do you handle it?" asked Justin. "Especially after your last two cases?"

Jenny sighed and answered, "Sometimes, I ask myself that same question. Just thinking about Lex Luthor's lifeless body on a pile of sharp rocks still makes me nearly cough up my lunch sometimes. I actually did it when I first saw him dead. And I sometimes have nightmares about Darkseid after the pounding he gave us." Jenny shivered at that last thought.

Seeing how uncomfortable Jenny felt, Justin decided to change the subject. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He said, "Um, listen. . . if it would make you feel better, would you like. . . maybe. . . you know. . ."

He never got to finish as Jenny's communicator beeped. Jenny said, "It was fun while it lasted."

Justin sighed. "So much for peace and quiet, huh?"

Jenny looked at Justin sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Justin."

Again, Justin sighed. "Don't be. Go."

Jenny walked away and found a private spot. "This is Jenny, I read you."

"JENNY," came Zordon's booming voice, "TELEPORT TO THE JUSTICE LEAGUE SATELLITE. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY."

"On my way, Zordon," Jenny said. She touched her communicator and teleported away in a streak of green light.

When Jenny arrived, all of the Rangers and the entire Justice League was already there. Like the Watchtower, the satellite HQ had been renovated to accommodate the Rangers, Alpha, and Zordon. "What's the emergency, Zordon?" asked Superman.

"RANGERS, JUSTICE LEAGUE, I HAVE ASKED YOU TO MEET HERE INSTEAD OF THE WATCHTOWER FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY. A SHORT TIME AGO, OUR LONG-RANGE SENSORS DETECTED A PRESENCE ON THE EDGE OF OUR SOLAR SYSTEM," answered Zordon. "WE MUST PREPARE FOR THE COMING OF THE MACHINE EMPIRE."

"Machine Empire?" asked Isis.

"YES, ISIS. THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO, BEFORE MY WAR WITH RITA, ELTAR WAS INVADED BY A RACE OF SENTIENT MACHINES. AFTER A LONG STRUGGLE, I WAS ABLE TO BANISH THEM TO ANOTHER DIMENSION. I HAD HOPED THAT THEY WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO RETURN."

"And yet, they have," said Billy.

"THAT IS CORRECT, BILLY," said Zordon. "AND I FEAR THAT THEY MAY BE MORE POWERFUL THAN EVER."

"What would happen if we were to confront them directly, before they reached the Earth?" asked Green Lantern.

Alpha answered that one. "I'm afraid that is not possible. Their fleet is protected by a force field that we cannot penetrate."

"Is there any way we could study it, try to find a flaw?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"POSSIBLY," answered Zordon. "BUT THEY NEED TO GET CLOSER TO THE EARTH. WE CANNOT STUDY THEM FROM SO FAR AWAY."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" asked the Flash. "Take a spacecraft and try selling them girl-scout cookies?"

Everyone gave Flash a look, but Zordon spoke up before anyone else could. "NO. I HAVE COMTEMPLATED ON THIS MATTER AND I BELIEVE THAT EVEN WITH THE AID OF THE RESERVES, THE TITANS, AND THE OUTSIDERS, WE MAY NEED ADDITIONAL HELP. TO ACCOMPLISH THIS, I BELIEVE OUR BEST COURSE OF ACTION IS THIS: WE MUST RETRIEVE THE ZEO CRYSTAL."

"The Zeo Crystal?" asked Trini. "What's that?"

"You weren't here when it went down, Trini," explained Tommy, "but the Zeo Crystal was hidden in the Caves of Deception beneath Lord Zedd's palace for years."

"Master Vile, Rita's father, wanted to use it to destroy the Earth," continued Kat. "We didn't want to take the chance that he would get it, so Tommy was able to take it while I kept Rita and Zedd occupied. We didn't realize it at the time, but by doing that, we played right into Master Vile's hands."

"Yeah," said Adam. "Tommy hid the Zeo Crystal in his zord, and after our zords were defeated by his Blue Globbor monster, he stole them and sent them to a planet in the M-51 Galaxy."

"He almost succeeded in destroying the Earth, but fortunately we were able to stop it," said Rocky. "We took back both our zords and the crystal itself."

"Afterwards, we weren't able to destroy it," said Aisha. "We were, however, able to break it into pieces and send them to random points in time. Even we don't know where they ended up."

"Ay, yi, yi!" exclaimed Alpha as he worked at the computers. "I'm afraid we may have hidden the sub-crystals TOO well! I've been trying for the past several minutes to find them, but I've had no success!"

"I'll help, Alpha," said Billy as he walked over to the computers.

"So will I," said Trini as she joined them.

"Assuming we're successful in retrieving this 'Zeo Crystal,'" said Batman, "what exactly do you plan to use it for?"

"SIMPLE," answered Zordon. "WE WILL HARNESS ITS POWER TO CREATE A SECOND POWER RANGER TEAM: THE ZEO RANGERS."

"But who's going to assume the power, Zordon?" asked Jenny.

"THAT WILL BE REVEALED IN TIME," answered Zordon. "BUT BEFORE ANYONE CAN ASSUME THE POWER OF THE ZEO CRYSTAL, WE MUST FIND IT FIRST."

"About how long do we have until the Machine Empire arrives?" asked Wonder Woman.

"OUR BEST ESTIMATES SUGGEST THREE DAYS."

"I just hope that's enough time," said Black Canary.

"AS DO I, CANARY," said Zordon. "AS DO I."

The next day, Jenny was talking to Justin again as they walked through the park. After Jenny told him what she knew about the upcoming battle, Justin said, "Wow. Looks like you guys have your work cut out for you."

"I know," said Jenny. "I just hope we're able to stop them before they reach the Earth. If not, we'll just have to make our stand here."

"If you guys are able to find this 'Zeo Crystal,' who do you think is going to take up its power?" asked Justin.

"Zordon wouldn't say," answered Jenny. "He likes to surprise us with things like that."

Justin took a deep breath. Finally he said, "So, Jenny, once it's all over, do you think. . ."

Again, Justin didn't get to finish as Jenny's communicator beeped. "Uh, oh," said Jenny. "I've got to go. I hope they've found the crystals. Bye, Justin!"

"Bye, Jenny!" Justin called back as Jenny ran off to go. "Good luck!" When she was gone, he kicked the ground in frustration.

The entire League quickly gathered at the satellite. Once everyone had arrived, Zordon said, "RANGERS, JUSTICE LEAGUE, WE HAVE FOUND THE FIRST PIECE OF THE ZEO CRYSTAL. WE HAVE PINPOINTED ITS LOCATION SOMEWHERE IN ANCIENT GREECE."

"Ancient Greece?" asked Kat. Her face lit up as she realized, "That's Xena's timeframe! Do you think we'll see her again?"

"UNKNOWN, KATHERINE," answered Zordon. "BUT, REMEMBER, REUNIONS ARE NOT YOUR OBJECTIVE. FINDING THE FIRST ZEO SUB-CRYSTAL IS YOUR MISSSION." Kat nodded, focusing on the task at hand.

"We should only send a few of us to find the sub-crystal," said Superman. "The rest of us need to be on standby when the rest are found."

"I agree," said Tommy. "Plus, I think we should contact the reserves and have them ready in case all of us are gone at once."

"VERY WELL," said Zordon. "KATHERINE, SINCE THE FIRST CRYSTAL IS THE PINK SHARD, IT IS ONLY RIGHT THAT YOU SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO GO."

As Kat nodded, Green Lantern spoke up. "I'll go with her. Using my power ring, I can change our appearance if need be. If anyone sees us, they may become suspicious."

"But how will we find the sub-crystals once we arrive in the different time periods?" asked Billy.

"With these," answered Alpha as he brought a tray with five peculiar-looking devices. "These tracking devices will enable you to zero in on the locations of each sub-crystal. Once you have retrieved them, the crystals themselves will bring you back."

"Good," said Billy as he took one. "Then I'll go as well."

"Good luck, Billy," said Trini as she gave her boyfriend a quick hug. "And be careful. I'll stay here and help Alpha find the rest of the sub-crystals."

"As will I," said Martian Manhunter.

"Good," said Alpha. "Now that we know the energy signature of the sub-crystals, the rest should be easier to find." All three then got to work.

At the same time, Batman got on another one of the computers. He punched a few buttons and said, "Alright, we're ready to open the time hole. Stand by."

As everyone stood back, within seconds, a wormhole opened in the satellite HQ. Kat, Billy, and Green Lantern slowly walked towards the wormhole. They looked back at the others one more time. When they did, Tommy said, "Good luck, guys." All three nodded and stepped into the wormhole.

When they were gone, Adam said, "I have a feeling they're going to need it."

Kat, Billy, and Green Lantern arrived in the past. They were standing near a forest and were on a path. As Kat took a look at her surroundings, she said, "It's beautiful here."

"Affirmative," said Billy. "Hard to believe this is a land in turmoil."

"There will be time for sightseeing later," said Green Lantern. "Right now, we have a job to do. But first, we'll need to blend in." He then used his power ring to change himself into some period-correct clothing. He then did the same for his two time-traveling comrades. When that was done, Billy used his tracking device to try and point himself and his friends in the right direction. Hal asked, "Well, Billy?"

Pointing, Billy said, "The signal is getting stronger in that direction. Although I'm not sure how far away it actually is."

"Then let's go," said Kat. "The sooner we find the crystal, the better. And the sooner I can get out of these clothes." She was clearly disgusted with the pink dress she was wearing that dragged along the ground.

As they trekked forward, Billy said, "The signal is steadily getting stronger."

"Any idea how far away the crystal actually is?" asked Hal.

"Unfortunately, no," answered Billy. "This tracking device is new to me, so we won't know how strong the signal is supposed to be until we actually find the crystal."

Meanwhile, back in the present, Trini picked up something on the computer. "Guys, I think I've found the next sub-crystal!"

As everyone walked up to her, Isis asked, "Where?"

"Near the African jungles, 1947," answered Trini. "Two years after World War II. It's the yellow one."

"I want to go on this one," said Aisha. "I had a great aunt who lived there once and I've always wondered what life was like there."

"I will go with you," said Isis. "According to the computer, this is around the time that the famous archeologist, Indiana Jones, was exploring Africa."

"I'll go too," said Flash. "But we'll need this," he added as he picked up a tracking device.

"VERY WELL," said Zordon. "GOOD LUCK ON YOUR JOURNEY."

Batman punched some buttons on the computer. "Opening time hole. . . now."

When the wormhole opened up, Flash, Isis, and Aisha immediately stepped through.

Flash, Isis, and Aisha appeared in a dense jungle. Aisha looked around and breathed, "Wow."

Flash tugged on the bottom of his mask and said, "Man, it's hot!"

"Yes," agreed Isis with a nod. "It's easy for the humidity to get to you. Any idea where the sub-crystal is?"

Flash checked the tracking device and answered, "This way. Should I speed ahead and try to bring it back here?"

"That wouldn't be wise," answered Isis. "This jungle could be full of snakes, lions, panthers, and who knows what else."

"But I think you should get out of costume first," said Aisha. "You two are going to raise some eyebrows if anyone sees you."

"What's it going to matter?" asked Flash. "I'll still be burning up!"

"I can help that," said Isis. "But first, let's change back."

Flash's costume reentered his special ring, leaving Wally West standing there. Isis then used her powers to change Wally's clothes into khaki shorts, a short-sleeved button-up shirt, a khaki vest and hiking boots. At the same time, she altered Aisha's clothing into a yellow short-sleeved shirt, jean shorts, and hiking boots.

Isis then touched her amulet and reverted back into Andrea Thomas. But now, she was dressed in khaki shorts, a tank top, and hiking boots, Lara Croft-style.

"That's a little better," said Wally as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Let's go," said Andrea. "Lead the way, Wally."

Back in the present, Alpha, Trini, and J'onn continued to work. J'onn spoke up, saying, "Found one. It is the blue sub-crystal. Located in Los Angeles, June, 1988."

Trini then spoke up. "And here's another interesting tidbit: This is around the time a commando group called 'the A-Team' were finally granted their pardons for a murder they didn't commit during the Vietnam War."

"I've heard of them," said Batman. "Supposedly, they had been ordered by their commanding officer to rob the Bank of Hanoi in order to help bring the war to an end. They were successful, but upon returning to base, their C. O. had been murdered and their headquarters burned to the ground, leaving no proof that they were acting under orders. But that's just their side of the story."

"In any case," said Superman, "who's going on this one?"

"I'll go," said Rocky. "I'm in the mood for some action."

"So will I," said Adam as he picked up a tracking device.

"I will go as well," said Martian Manhunter. "I trust Alpha and Trini can find the remaining two crystal shards." He then changed into "John Jones" before adding, "Ready."

"Alright," said Batman. "Here we go."

Another time hole was opened and Rocky, Adam, and John stepped through.

Upon arriving in 1988, the three of them were in an alleyway. They walked out and Adam was watching the tracking device. Finally, he said, "The signal seems to be strongest in that direction."

"Let us not waste time then," said John as the three of them walked along with the people.

Not long after Adam, Rocky, and John left, Trini found another shard. "I've found the fourth sub-crystal, guys. The green one, in the year 2150."

"So, who's going on this mission?" asked Superman.

"I'll go," answered Jenny.

"So will I," said Trini. "I think Alpha can find the last sub-crystal." She then picked up a tracking device.

"I'll go with you," said Black Canary.

"Then it's settled," said Batman. "I'll open the time hole."

Again, the time hole was opened, and the three selected heroes stepped through.

Trini, Jenny, and Black Canary appeared in the future in a secluded spot. They looked around and noticed the varying styles with which people dressed. Still in costume, Canary zipped up her leather jacket and said, "Looks like here, I don't have to worry about standing out from the crowd."

"That's good," said Jenny. "That ought to make our search a little easier. Any idea where the shard is, Trini?"

"Hold on," answered Trini. "I'm trying to find where the signal is strongest." Shortly after, she said, "This way. Let's go."

Back in the present, Alpha spoke up. "Ay, yi, yi! I've found it! The last sub-crystal!"

"Where?" asked Tommy.

"Somewhere in the year 2380!" answered the sentient robot. "It's the red shard, the final piece!"

"And that leaves the four of us to retrieve it," said Wonder Woman.

"And since the rest of you are in costume, I'd better make a quick change too," said Tommy. "It's Morphin Time!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

"Now that that's settled. . ." said Batman. He trailed off as he opened the final time hole. He then grabbed the last tracking device.

Before the remaining four heroes entered, Zordon said, "THE RESERVES, THE TITANS, AND THE OUTSIDERS ARE ALL ON STANDBY IN CASE OF AN EMERGENCY. GOOD LUCK, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

Batman maintained a neutral expression while Superman, Wonder Woman, and the White Ranger nodded. All four of them stepped through the time hole and disappeared.

Upon arriving in the future, the four heroes found themselves on the outskirts of a futuristic city. Looking ahead with his telescopic vision, Superman said, "Interesting. The citizens of that city seem to be a mixture of humans and robots."

"But it doesn't look like an effective place for me to operate," said Batman. "However, the signal appears to be coming from somewhere in that city."

Wonder Woman then spoke up. "Why don't you and Tommy stay here for the moment, Batman? Superman and I can fly over the city and hopefully find the shard."

"Sounds good to me," said Tommy. "And if you need help, Batman and I can just teleport in."

"Then it's settled," said Superman. "The tracking device, please?"

Batman handed the tracking device to the Man of Steel, saying, "Stay in touch." Superman and Wonder Woman then took off.

_Ancient Greece_

Billy, Kat, and Hal walked down the path, following the signal of the pink sub-crystal. Billy said, "The signal is steadily getting stronger."

"Hal, can't you just fly us to where the crystal's location is?" asked Kat.

"Yes, but I don't think it would be wise at the moment," answered Hal. "If we can find someone who can tell us where we are, that would be much appreciated."

As soon as Hal spoke those words, he and his young companions spotted two people turning onto their path from a distance. "Hey, maybe they can help us," said Billy. He then called out, "EXCUSE ME!"

The two travelers, both of them women, turned to Billy as he put the tracking device in his pocket and ran up to them, followed by Kat and Hal. The taller of the two asked, "Yes?"

Billy reached them and took a couple of breaths before he spoke. "Um, hi. Listen, could you please. . ."

Billy never got to finish as Kat spoke up in surprise with Hal right behind her. "Xena?" she asked.

Sure enough, it was Xena and Gabrielle. It took a moment for it to register, but Xena and Gabrielle recognized the young woman that had just spoken to them. Xena smiled before asking, "Katherine, is that you?"

"Yes," answered the Pink Ranger. "It's great to see you again!"

Kat and Xena hugged and quickly broke apart. "What are you doing here?" asked the warrior princess.

Kat answered, "Actually, we're here on a mission. You see, this may be hard for you to understand, but we're looking for a piece of the Zeo Crystal."

Gabrielle said, "Well, I don't know what this 'Zeo Crystal' is, but it's great seeing you again, Katherine." She then looked and Hal and smiled, "And you too, Hal." Looking at Billy, she asked, "But who's he?"

"Oh," said Kat in remembrance. "You've never met. Xena, Gabrielle, this is Billy. He's the Blue Ranger."

"Nice to finally meet you," said Billy in amazement as he shook both Xena and Gabrielle's hands.

"Likewise," said Xena with a smile.

Another voice then called out from a distance. "Xena? Gabrielle?"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Approaching them was a long-haired, well-built man, accompanied by a shorter blonde-haired man.

"Hercules!" exclaimed Xena in excitement as she went up and hugged him.

"Iolaus!" cried Gabrielle as she did the same.

"Good to see you ladies again," said Iolaus as they broke apart.

"And who are your friends?" asked Hercules.

Xena smiled proudly as she introduced her descendant to her one-time enemy and lover. "Hercules, Iolaus, I want you to meet Katherine, or Kat as her friends like to call her. Believe it or not, she's one of my descendants from the future. And she's a hero in her own right. These are two of her many friends, Billy and Hal."

"It's an honor to meet you," said Billy as he shook hands with Hercules and Iolaus. Kat and Hal did the same.

"Where are you two headed?" asked Xena.

"Troy," answered Hercules. "We've heard rumors that Queen Deianeira was overthrown by the warlord Draco. They say he used some sort of powerful crystal to take control of the kingdom."

"We've heard the same," said Xena. "And since we seem to be on the same path, what's say we investigate this together?"

"Sounds good to me," said Iolaus. "It'll be nice to fight by your side again."

"Troy wouldn't happen to be in this direction, would it?" asked Billy as he looked at his tracking device.

"Yes, it would," answered Hercules. "Why?"

"Well, maybe it's just a coincidence," said Billy, "but we could possibly have the same destination in mind."

"How far away is Troy?" asked Kat.

"About a day's walk," answered Iolaus.

"I can get us there faster," said Hal. "If it's okay with you, we'll help too."

"We appreciate the gesture," said Hercules. "But what can you do?"

"You'll have to see it to believe it," answered Xena.

"Alright," said Hal. "Everybody stay close." The assembled party gathered together as Hal used his ring to create an energy bubble large enough to hold them all. He then took off, headed towards their intended destination.

As they flew over the terrain, Iolaus was astonished. "Amazing! A magic ring!"

"Not magic, Iolaus," said Hal with a smirk. "Just hard light and willpower."

"Anything, Billy?" asked Kat.

"The signal's getting stronger by the second," answered Billy. "Hopefully, we'll know for sure when we land."

"There it is!" said Xena. "Troy!"

"Oh, my," said Gabrielle. "Look at all the destruction that's been caused!"

"Looks like the rumors were true," said Hercules.

"I'll put us down in that nearby clearing," said Hal. "Hopefully, nobody will have seen us."

Once they touched down, the energy bubble dissolved. Billy noticed the readings he was getting and said, "The readings I'm getting are off the charts! The crystal must be here." He then put the tracking device back in his pocket."

"Let's go," said Hercules. "And be careful."

"And leave Draco to me," said Xena. "He knows my every move. He knows me almost as well as I know myself."

The party of seven snuck into the city, hoping to avoid being spotted. When they got in, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Queen Deianeira was chained by her wrists near the execution stand for all to see. Her robes were shredded and many of her bare body parts had scars on them. Draco was standing above the crowd, wielding a crystal and gloating. "I have broken your queen!" he declared. "Your city belongs to me now! And unless you wish to meet with the same fate as her, you will submit to my will! With this remarkable weapon at my disposal, I am invincible! No one can touch me!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Draco!" cried out a familiar female voice. A voice that Draco knew so well.

Draco smiled a sadistic smile as he saw Xena and her friends standing before him. "Xena. I was wondering when you'd show your face. And Hercules. Looks like I'll get to kill two birds with one stone!"

Draco fired a beam from the crystal, but Hal blocked it with a ring-generated shield. Xena then threw her chakram, knocking the crystal out of his hand! When it returned to Xena, Hal smirked and asked, "What was that you were saying about invincibility?"

"I don't know how you did that, stanger," said Draco as he held his hand. "But you will pay for that with your life! My warriors, attack!"

As Draco's warriors charged forward and the civilians scattered, Xena and Iolaus drew their swords. Gabrielle had her staff at the ready and Hercules was prepared to fight with his bare hands. Hal then transformed into Green Lantern, while Billy at Kat stood at the ready. Billy said, "Kat, I think you should call it."

Kat nodded and cried, "It's Morphin Time!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

Seeing the three strangers' transformations, Hercules asked in an astonished voice, "What in the name?" The people were no less surprised.

"We'll explain later," said the Pink Ranger.

"Right now, we've got work to do," added the Blue Ranger.

Hercules fought off Draco's warriors with his tremendous strength. Iolaus clashed swords with others and took them down with well-placed punches and kicks whenever he saw openings. Gabrielle used her staff to counter the attacks of some of the warriors and beat them down. Billy and Kat used their Blade Blaster swords to parry with others and took them down and out. Green Lantern used ring-generated swords and sledgehammers to counter the rest of the warriors and eventually knocked them out.

Xena meanwhile jumped and flipped over the hoards of warriors to take on Draco himself. Sword at the ready, Draco said, "We meet again, Xena."

"Shut up and fight," snarled the warrior princess.

They clashed swords and matched each other blow-for-blow, neither one giving an inch. True to Xena's warning, Draco did know Xena's every move and kept up with her throughout. The winner would be determined by whoever made the first mistake.

That happened when Xena was backed into Queen Deianeira. Realizing that she had to protect her, Xena reached up and grabbed the chains by which Deianeira was bound and landed both feet into Draco's face as he charged in.

Even as Draco quickly got back to his feet, Kat cried, "Xena, heads-up!" She then threw her own chakram, cutting Deianeira's chains. It ricocheted off a wall and toward Draco, striking him in the side of the face and knocking him out, off another wall, and back to Kat. With their leader down, the rest of Draco's warriors surrendered.

Now that the queen was free, she said, "Thank you, Xena. Guards, take them away." As Draco and his warriors were taken away, Deianeira said to the other heroes, "Troy is in your debt."

"Think nothing of it, your heiness," said Green Lantern as he, Hercules, Iolaus, Gabrielle, Kat and Billy bowed before her.

After bowing, Billy stepped forward and said, "Now, if you don't mind, we'd like to take that crystal back with us."

Deineira picked it up and said, "Gladly." She handed it to Billy and said, "It's caused us more than enough trouble."

As Billy looked at the crystal, Green Lantern asked, "Are you sure that's it, Billy?"

"Affirmative," answered Billy with a nod. "Look." At the top of it was an oval.

Hercules then said, "That crystal must be destroyed. It poses too great a threat."

"No," said Kat. "This is what we came for. It is very important for the safety of Earth in the future."

"But look at the destruction it's caused," pointed out Iolaus. "Herc's right, we have to destroy it."

Kat then took the crystal and said, "Perhaps it did cause all of this destruction. But maybe, it can also undo it. I just wish I knew how Draco was able to use its power."

As if on cue, the crystal's energy went out through all of Troy, restoring everything to the way it was before. It even healed Queen Deianeira's wounds and restored her royal robes! Everyone looked around in amazement.

When it was finished, Iolaus said, "Wow. I guess it's not as much a threat as we thought."

"Yes," agreed Hercules. "But only when its power is properly utilized."

"Which we have every intention of doing," added Billy. "Now we just need to get back home."

"Didn't Zordon say that the crystal itself would take us home?" asked Kat.

Once again, the crystal responded as if on cue. A pink hole appeared above the assembled heroes and pulled Billy, Kat, and Green Lantern into it. . . along with Xena, Hercules, Gabrielle, and Iolaus! The people just stood there and spoke amongst themselves in shock.

_Today_

Billy, Kat, and Green Lantern arrived back at the satellite with the first sub-crystal. However, the alarms went off due to the presence of Xena, Hercules, and their respective companions. "Ay, yi, yi!" cried Alpha. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

The Pink Ranger walked up to Alpha and shook him, saying, "Alpha, calm down! It's okay!"

As the Blue Ranger removed his helmet and turned off the alarm, Alpha asked, "What? Oh, Xena, Gabrielle! What a pleasant surprise! But who are they?"

As Kat took off her own helmet, Billy spoke up. "Alpha, Zordon, this is one of history's greatest heroes, Hercules. And his best friend, Iolaus."

Zordon then said, "XENA, GABRIELLE, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN. WELCOME BACK."

"Back?" asked Iolaus in confusion. He then looked at Xena and Gabrielle before asking, "You've been here before?"

But before either Xena or Gabrielle could answer, Zordon spoke up again. "HERCULES, IOLAUS, IT IS AN HONOR TO MEET YOU. I AM ZORDON OF ELTAR. WELCOME TO OUR TIME."

Hercules and Iolaus stood there speechless.

Kat said, "Zordon, we have the sub-crystal."

"THAT IS GOOD," said Zordon. "NOW, PLACE IT IN THE CONTAINER TO MY LEFT." Kat saw a device on one of the computers and placed the shard inside it.

"Now, we wait," said Billy.

_Africa, 1947_

Wally, Andrea, and Aisha finally made it out of the jungle, but still hadn't found the sub-crystal they were looking for. Aisha wiped the sweat from her forehead and asked, "Wally, are you sure we're headed in the right direction?"

"We should be," answered Wally. "The farther we go, the stronger the signal gets. And there's nothing wrong with the tracker, at least as far as I can tell."

Andrea then snapped around, asking, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Aisha.

"It sounded like it came from this way," answered Andrea. "I think I see a village up ahead."

Wally then sped ahead, carrying Andrea and Aisha with him. When he stopped, the three time travelers hid behind some rocks. They looked up and saw a man running from a bunch of angry natives. His outfit included a leather jacket and a fedora hat. There was also a whip at his side. They didn't recognize him from the distance they were at, but Aisha said, "It looks like he's in trouble."

Wally then said, "And I think he may have the crystal. The readings I'm getting are off the charts!"

"Let's go," said Andrea as the three of them stood up. She then pulled her amulet out, spread her arms and said, "OH, MIGHTY ISIS!"

Once Isis completed her transformation, Aisha said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

Lastly, Wally whipped out his ring again, and changed back into his Flash costume. He then said, "Let's get them!" He then yanked some vines from a nearby tree and sped off. He ran towards the natives and tied several of them up with the vines.

The Yellow Ranger then rushed in and used her fighting skills to disarm more of the natives. The man the natives had been chasing watched in amazement.

The remaining natives advanced on the Yellow Ranger and Flash, but were halted when a lightning bolt struck the ground. They looked up to see Isis floating down. Recognizing her, they then dropped to their knees and bowed down.

Seeing this, the man asked, "What's going on here?"

"Apparently, they believe me to be their goddess," answered Isis. "I am Isis. And these are my colleagues the Flash and the Yellow Power Ranger."

The man then spoke up and said, "My name is Indiana Jones. I've heard of you, Isis. You're supposedly the ancient Egyptian goddess of fertility." He looked Isis up and down before adding, "And I must say you are much more beautiful than I expected. And I remember seeing you in action during the war, Flash. I like the new costume by the way. But what's a 'Power Ranger?'"

Realizing that he was referring to Jay Garrick, Flash smiled and said, "Well, I am the Flash. But not the Flash you know. I have a friend named Green Lantern, but he's not the one you may know either." If Indy had seen Jay Garrick in action, it was probably safe to assume that he had seen Alan Scott up-close as well.

"And I am not the Isis that they know," said Isis. "But it works to my advantage that they believe I am."

"As for me," spoke Aisha, "well, that's going to be a little harder to believe. You see, we're from the future and we believe you have something that we're looking for. It's a piece of what's called the Zeo Crystal."

Indy asked, "You mean this?" He reached into a bag and pulled out a crystal with a set of double-bars on top. "This is why the natives were chasing me."

Aisha took it and said, "That's it! Sorry, Dr. Jones, but we need this!"

Before anyone else could say anything, a yellow hole appeared above the four and pulled them in, including Indiana Jones! The natives were shocked by what they were seeing as they stood up.

_Today_

Aisha, Isis, and Flash appeared in the satellite, along with Indiana Jones. Again the alarms went off due to Indy's presence. As Billy frantically shut off the alarm again, Indy looked around and asked, "What just happened?"

"The same thing that happened to us," answered Xena as she and her friends approached the new visitor.

Isis then said, "Everyone, this is the famous archaeologist, Indiana Jones."

"GREETINGS, DR. JONES," said Zordon. Indy turned to the source of the voice and his jaw dropped as he saw a giant floating head. "FORGIVE US FOR TAKING YOU AWAY SO ABRUPTLY, BUT YOU SEEM TO HAVE BEEN BROUGHT HERE TO OUR TIME IN THE SAME MANNER AS OUR OTHER GUESTS."

"'Our time?'" asked Indy in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean? Could someone please tell me what's going on?"

"It's like we said," answered Aisha as she removed her helmet. "We're from the future and this is it." As Indy stood there trying to get a handle on his surroundings and situation, Aisha turned to Zordon and said, "We got the second shard."

"GOOD JOB, AISHA," said Zordon. "PLACE IT WITH THE OTHER." Aisha did as she was told, and the second shard joined with the first, as if they were magnets.

"Two down, three to go," said Flash.

_Los Angeles, 1988_

Adam was watching the tracking device as he, Rocky, and John trekked along with the people. Adam said, "The signal's steadily getting stronger. But with all these people around, it's going to be tough to try and explain to them what we're really up to."

"Let us find a secluded spot," said John. "I will try and track the crystal from the air. You two stay put and I will call if I need you."

"Sounds good to me," said Rocky. The three found another alleyway. The shade provided a cover for John to shapeshift into the Martian Manhunter as Adam handed him the tracking device. He flew off, nobody looking up.

In an abandoned warehouse, a motorcycle gang held a crystal with a triangle on top. One of them said, "We could sell this for a fortune."

But any ideas of selling the crystal came to a crashing halt when a black GMC van with red stripes crashed in. Five people stepped out of it. One was a gray-haired man smoking a cigar. He was John "Hannibal" Smith. One was a tall, average-looking man. This was Templeton "Faceman" Peck, or Face as he was often called. There was a shorter man wearing a cap and dressed awfully. His name was H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock. The lone African-American amongst them was built like a gorilla and had a Mohawk. He was known as Bosco Albert (B. A. for short which his friends also translated as "Bad Attitude") Baracus. Finally, there was a young Asian woman known simply as Tia. Hannibal took his cigar out of his mouth and blew some smoke out. He said, "Sorry to crash your party, boys, but I think it's time you hit the slammer, courtesy of the A-Team."

"Get them!" yelled the gang's leader as they charged forward with knives and chains. One tried to swipe at Hannibal with a knife, but Hannibal blocked it with a rifle and knocked the man out with the butt of it.

Two advanced on Face swinging chains, but Murdock jumped off the top of the van and tackled them. He and Face then picked up one man apiece and knocked them out.

Two more sped towards the A-Team on motorcycles, but B. A. stepped between them and clotheslined them both. A bigger gang member then tried to fight B. A., but B. A. was much stronger as he picked the man up and rammed him into a wall. Two punches put him down.

Another sped towards Tia on a motorcycle, swinging a chain. But Tia rolled out of the way, firing her pistol as she did so. Her aim was true as a tire was hit and the biker fell off and rolled a few times. His motorcycle crashed into a wall. More gang members advanced on the A-Team as Martian Manhunter entered through the ceiling. He landed and started fighting of some of the other gang members. Seeing this, B. A. said, "Am I going crazy like Murdock, or is there a big green man fighting those gang members."

"You may think I'm crazy," said Murdock, "but I don't think you're going crazy."

As she took down another gang member with a roundhouse kick, Tia asked, "Could he be one of those 'little green men' or 'aliens' that kids talk about?"

Even as he fought, J'onn sent out a telepathic message. _Adam, Rocky, morph and teleport to my location. I am approximately eight blocks away from your location in an abandoned warehouse. Hurry!_

"Did you get that, Rocky?" asked Adam.

"Yeah," said Rocky. "It's Morphin Time!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

The A-Team and J'onn continued fighting the gang members when the Red and Black Rangers teleported in. Seeing this, Face said, "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Rocky blocked an attack from one gang member and kicked another while spinning around to behind the man whose punch he had blocked. He then grabbed the man by the shoulders and rolled backwards to the ground, throwing the man into three other gang members.

Two more tried to charge Adam, but he jumped and landed a foot into each of their chests, knocking them down. He then charged and leaped into the air, landing a kick to one gang member with one foot and kicking another at the same time with the other. One more tried to attack Adam, but the Black Ranger blocked it, pushed his arms away, and punched him twice in the mid-section. A roundhouse kick finally took him down.

Last but not least, the gang leader tried to charge Martian Manhunter, but was stopped by a punch to the jaw. An uppercut knocked him down and out.

With the gang finished, Adam took the sub-crystal. "We got it," he said simply.

"Alright, what's going on here?" asked a voice. The three time-travelers turned to the sound of Hannibal's voice. "Who are you, and how do we know you're not here to arrest us?"

J'onn, Rocky, and Adam looked at each other. Finally, the Red Ranger spoke up, "Well, um, Mr. Smith, this is probably going to be hard for you to believe, but we're from the future."

"Yes," said the Black Ranger. "This crystal is what we came here for. We apologize for getting involved in your fight, but we had to. We're just fortunate those gang members didn't know what this crystal really was."

Having heard this, the A-Team looked skeptical. "And they say I'm crazy," said Murdock.

"What do you think, Hannibal?" asked Face.

Not answering Face's question, Hannibal asked, "What I want to know is, how did you know who we are?"

"The A-Team is well-known in the future, I can assure you," answered Martian Manhunter. "Although it is against my better judgment, I believe there is only one way to convince you." He then used his telepathy to show the A-Team images of the future, their battles, etc. This seemed to overwhelm them.

When J'onn was finished, Tia could only say, "Wow."

B. A., however, said, "Look, green man, I don't know what you just did, but don't you ever do that to me again!"

"B. A.!" said Hannibal. "At ease." He then turned back to their three new allies and said, "Alright, we're convinced. But I think we'd better get going. The police are liable to show up any minute."

"Agreed," said J'onn with a nod. "We'd better. . ."

He never got to finish as a blue hole appeared above the assembled group and took them away, including the A-Team's van!

_Today_

Adam, Rocky, and Martian Manhunter, along with the A-Team and their van appeared in the satellite. The A-Team looked around, wondering what was going on as Alpha cried, "Ay, yi, yi! More time-traveling guests!"

Tia yelped as she got her first look at Zordon while the rest of the A-Team looked at him in mild shock and surprise. Murdock scratched his head and asked, "Are we in the land of Oz?"

"NO," answered Zordon. "YOU ARE IN THE FUTURE. WELCOME TO OUR TIME, A-TEAM. I APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT HAPPENED. BUT I ASSURE YOU, WE MEAN YOU NO HARM."

As Adam and Rocky took off their helmets, Adam said, "Zordon, I know this probably isn't the most opportune time, but we got the third sub-crystal."

"EXCELLENT," said Zordon. "PLACE IT IN THE CONTAINER WITH THE OTHER TWO." Adam nodded and did as he was told. The third sub-crystal joined with the first two.

_The Future—the Year 2150_

Black Canary, Jenny, and Trini continued to walk through the city. As Trini kept following the tracking device, Jenny and Canary looked around. Jenny then stopped when she saw something. She smiled and called out, "Hey, Trini, Dinah, look at this!"

Trini and Canary turned to see that there was a statue of the Flash with an inscription underneath. The inscription read, THE FLASH, CENTRAL CITY'S GREATEST HERO.

Canary smiled and said, "For all the changes Central City has gone through, it's nice to see that they still remember Barry. And probably Wally too."

Trini was smiling as well as she looked at the statue. All three were pulled out of their reverie however, when they saw people running and screaming. As the people passed by, Jenny asked, "What's going on?"

One man took the time to answer. "Ming the Merciless is attacking again! He's got some sort of crystal that he's using for destruction!"

Trini, Jenny, and Canary looked at each other and began fighting their way through the crowd. The stepped into an alleyway and let the people run past them. When enough had passed through that they wouldn't be noticed, Canary unzipped her jacket and said, "You two had better morph just in case."

"Right," agreed Trini as she and Jenny nodded. "It's Morphin Time!"

"GREEN DRAGON!"

"PYRAMIDAS!"

Once the two Rangers had morphed, all three heroes ran out of the alleyway, Trini following the tracking device. "The signal's getting stronger by the second," said the Gold Ranger. "Let's keep moving!"

In another part of the city, Ming the Merciless, surrounded by his Ice Robots, was laughing as the people ran. He was holding a crystal with a rectangle on top of it. "This should draw Flash Gordon and the Defenders right to me," he said with a smile.

Sure enough, Ming looked up when he heard the roar of an engine. A spaceship flew into the city. Upon landing, out stepped the Defenders of the Earth: Flash Gordon and his son Rick, the Phantom and his daughter Jedda Walker (as well as Jedda's pet panther, Kisa), Mandrake the Magician and his assistant and bodyguard Lothar with his son L. J. (Lothar Junior). Kshin, Mandrake's adopted son and apprentice watched from inside along with his pet alien Zuffy.

Seeing his long-time enemy, Flash asked, "Alright, Ming, what are you up to this time?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Ming. "Destroying you!" He then fired the crystal, but Mandrake put up a protective shield. However, it barely held as the force of the crystal sent Mandrake flying!

Seeing his adopted father fall, Kshin yelled, "Mandrake!" Zuffy looked worried too.

Helping Mandrake back to his feet, Lothar asked, "Mandrake, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, old friend," said Mandrake as he shook the cobwebs out. "But that crystal is much more powerful than I realized."

"Then I say we take it from him!" exclaimed L. J. as he punched a fist into his other hand.

"Get them!" ordered Ming.

"Yes, my lord," said Garax, leader of the Ice Robots. He pointed forward and the Ice Robots charged.

Drawing his pistol, Flash said, "Careful, everyone. And watch out for that crystal!" The Defenders met the Ice Robots head-on, Flash and the Phantom destroying several of them with their pistols.

Two more fired on Lothar, but he dodged the shots and punched them, his tremendous strength putting them down for the count. Another fired on L. J., but he jumped into the air, wrapped his legs around it, and took it over, throwing it into two more.

Jedda used a flying kick to disarm another Ice Robot. Kisa then pounced on it. Rick then picked up its fallen weapon and used it against more of the Ice Robots. Mandrake then used an illusion to trick more of the Ice Robots into shooting each other. However, the remaining Ice Robots managed to gang up on the Defenders and held them.

Seeing the Defenders detained for the moment, Ming said, "Before I destroy you, Defenders, I think I'll give you a little emotional scarring." He smiled sadistically and pointed the crystal at the ship.

Kshin saw what Ming was doing and grabbed Zuffy, saying, "Let's get out of here!"

Rick also noticed what Ming was about to do and yelled, "Kshin, no!"

Ming fired the crystal. . . but the beam never reached the ship! The Green Ranger teleported in front of the beam and played a tune on her Dragon Dagger flute, reflecting it back off her Dragon Shield and knocking Ming down as he cried out, causing him to drop the crystal! The Gold Ranger then teleported in and freed the Defenders from the Ice Robots with strikes from the Gold Power Staff.

Recovering quickly, Ming stood up and reached for the crystal, but was stopped when Black Canary landed a flying kick to his chest. Canary then said, "Try this on for size." She then let loose with the Canary Cry, sending Ming flying as he screamed.

Canary picked up the crystal as Ming got to one knee. Flash walked up to her and said, "Thank you , miss. May I?"

Canary smiled and said, "Be my guest."

Flash then stepped forward and gave Ming a hard right to the jaw. He followed that with a left and a knee to the abdomen. One more punch put Ming down for the count. Meanwhile, Jenny, Trini, and the other Defenders finished off the last of the Ice Robots.

Flash wiped his hands and said, "I've waited a long time for this."

With Ming down, Trini walked up to Black Canary with the tracking device. "Well?" asked Canary.

"That's it alright," said Trini. "The tracker's going crazy!"

Jenny took the crystal and examined it. "This caused all of this destruction?" she asked.

"Indeed," said Mandrake as he and the other Defenders approached.

"We must destroy that crystal," said Phantom. "Its power is too dangerous."

"With all due respect, sir, we can't let you do that," said Trini. "This is what we came here to find."

"She's right," said Jenny. "We need this. But maybe it can repair the damage it's caused."

Jenny held the crystal and sure enough, its energy spread throughout the city, restoring everything.

Kshin and Zuffy watched in amazement as they joined the rest of the Defenders. When it was done, Kshin said, "Wow. It's as if nothing happened."

Soon, the authorities showed up and took Ming away. The chief said, "Congratulations, Flash Gordon. Ming the Merciless has finally been captured."

"Thank you," said Flash as he shook the chief's hand. "Is the special cell ready?"

"Yes," answered the chief. "It's been ready for months. It will hold Ming until he gets a fair trial."

"Good," said Flash. "Ming has a lot to answer for, not only to me, but people throughout the galaxy."

After Ming was taken away, Flash approached the three strangers. "Thanks for the assist. . . whoever you are."

"No problem," said Jenny as she, Trini, and Canary each shook Flash's hand.

Rick then stepped forward and asked, "Are you really the Black Canary? And are you two really the Green and Gold Power Rangers?"

Jenny, Trini, and Canary looked at each other in surprise. Trini asked, "You've heard of us?"

"Who hasn't?" asked L. J. in response. "Everyone's heard of the legendary Justice League!"

"Wow," said Kshin in amazement. "But I thought you guys were dead?"

"In this time, we might be," said the Gold Ranger. "But we're here on a mission."

"Yes," said Black Canary. Referring to the crystal in Jenny's possession, she said, "We came to retrieve this. It's part of the Zeo Crystal. It's very important to the safety of Earth in our time."

"Before you go," said Flash, "at least let us introduce ourselves. I'm Flash Gordon, and this is my son Rick." Noticing Canary's raised eyebrow when he said his name, Flash smiled and added, "And in case you're wondering, yes, I was named after your colleague the Flash."

Mandrake tipped his hat and said, "I'm Mandrake. This is my adopted son Kshin and his pet alien Zuffy."

"And I'm Mandrake's assistant and bodyguard Lothar," said Lothar. "This is my son L. J."

Phantom was next to speak. "I am simply the Phantom, and this is my daughter Jedda."

Jedda stepped forward and said, "If you're really the Gold Ranger, you must be Trini Kwan, right?"

"Yes," said Trini with a nod. "How did you know that?"

"You were a well-known physician and Kung Fu instructor," answered Phantom. "And your books on honor, discipline, and self-respect are among mine and Jedda's favorites."

Pointing to the Green Ranger, L. J. said, "So that must mean you're Jenny Oliver. You're one of the greatest female MMA fighters of all time!"

"Plus, my wife loved your music," added Flash. "She owned every album you ever made. I still have them to this day."

Jenny was surprised to hear this, but it was unnoticeable underneath her helmet. When she shook off her surprise she said, "Pleased to meet you all. But we kind of have to get home."

As if on cue, a green hole opened up above them and sucked everyone in, including the Defenders and their ship!

_Today_

Jenny, Trini, Black Canary, the Defenders and their ship appeared in the satellite. As the Defenders looked around in surprise, Kshin asked, "What happened?"

"We must be in the past!" said a surprised Lothar.

"WELCOME," came Zordon's booming voice. The Defenders turned and stood in shock when they saw Zordon. "I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING YOU AWAY FROM YOUR OWN TIME. I ASSURE YOU IT WAS NOT INTENTIONAL."

As Alpha approached, he said, "In the meantime, why don't you make yourselves at home?"

After she and Trini took off their helmets, Jenny brought the fourth sub-crystal to Zordon. "Well, at least we retrieved the sub-crystal," she said.

"GOOD WORK," said Zordon. "NOW, PLACE IT WITH THE OTHERS, JENNY." Jenny did as she was told and it joined with the other three sub-crystals.

_The Future—the Year 2380_

At the Maverick Hunter base, a Reploid (an artificially intelligent robot) named Alia was at the computers when she detected an anomaly. "Commander, we've detected a strange energy reading outside the city!"

Signas, another Reploid and commander of the Maverick Hunters approached and asked, "What kind of energy reading?"

"I. . . don't know. I've never seen anything like it!"

Two more navigators named Layer and Palette approached. "Amazing!" exclaimed Palette in her high-pitched voice.

"It could also mean trouble," added Layer.

"Agreed," said Signas with a nod. "As if X, Zero, and Axl didn't have enough trouble already with Sigma's current attack."

Mega Man X charged his X-Buster and blasted Sigma with the most powerful blast he could muster. Zero slashed his arm off with his Z-Saber and Axl fired Axl Bullets from both of his guns into Sigma's chest. Sigma chuckled and said, "Fools. What do you think happened when your other Hunter friends attacked me?" Then, much to X, Zero, and Axl's surprise, he regenerated!

"What the?" asked Zero in surprise, which was a surprise in itself as he rarely showed any emotion.

"That's impossible!" yelled X.

"It's as if we did no damage in the first place!" added Axl.

"That's right, folks," said Sigma. "You can't destroy me this time. And now, I will finally destroy you!" Sigma then fired new shoulder cannons on both of his shoulders, wounding both Zero and Axl.

Back at the Hunter Base, Signas and the three navigators were still at the computer trying to figure out what the energy reading they had received was. A transmission then came through from X. "Alia, Commander, anybody! I need back-up! Zero and Axl are down and I won't last much longer! Douglas is trying to repair them and the other Hunters on-site, but I need help!"

"As if we weren't short-handed already," said Signas.

"We have no other option," said Layer trying to not let on how concerned she was for Zero. "We've got to help him!"

"Agreed," said Alia as she stood up. "Come on!" She, Layer, and Palette then dashed out of the Hunter base.

Superman and Wonder Woman flew over the city, Superman watching the tracking device. He said, "Follow me. Hopefully, we'll be able to take the crystal with no problems."

As she and Superman flew into the city towards the source of the signal, Wonder Woman said, "Maybe not. Look." Both noticed the battle going on. Wonder Woman said into her com-link, "Batman, Tommy, we're about to land in the heart of the city. There's a battle going on and we may need your help."

"On our way," came Batman's voice as Superman and Wonder Woman descended.

Alia, Layer, and Palette teleported into the city. X rolled out of the way of another blast from Sigma as Alia charged up her Alia-Buster. She and Palette then fired at Sigma, getting his attention. With Sigma distracted by the two navigators, Layer then dashed in and struck with her Layer Rapier. All three navigators stood by X's side, weapons at the ready. The three navigators then watched in shock as Sigma regenerated. Alia asked, "X, what's going on here?"

X responded with, "Sigma has somehow found a way to regenerate himself instantaneously. How this is possible, I don't know."

"It matters not," said Sigma. "You're just delaying the inevitable!" He then fired his shoulder cannons.

The shots never reached their targets, however, as Wonder Woman landed in front of the three Maverick Hunters and deflected the shots back to the source, sending Sigma flying as he screamed. He stood up as he regenerated, saying, "I don't know who you are, human, but you will regret that!"

Wonder Woman frowned and responded by flying forward and punching him twice in the jaw. Superman then landed and punched him again, but Sigma was regenerating all the while. "You fools! Can't you see it's no use?" He then fired his shoulder cannons again, but the shots just bounced off the Man of Steel.

As X and the navigators watched, Palette said, "That symbol. It can't be. . . can it?"

Superman punched Sigma away and scanned him with his x-ray vision as Tommy and Batman teleported in. He saw a crystal inside him with a star on top. Looking at the tracking device, he said, "That's it. That's what we're looking for."

"Are you sure?" asked Batman.

"The crystal in that robot's body has a star on top," answered Superman. "Not to mention the readings I'm getting on the tracking device."

"If it has a star on top, that's it," said the White Ranger. "I may have a bad memory, but even I remember seeing the symbols on the Zeo Crystal when we broke it apart." He then said to Sigma, "Surrender the crystal and we'll go peacefully."

"Not a chance," said Sigma as he fired his shoulder cannons. Batman and Tommy rolled out of the way while the shots bounced off Superman once again. From behind, Wonder Woman lassoed Sigma while Batman did the same with one of his own cables. The White Ranger then drew Saba, leaped into the air and cut off Sigma's shoulder cannons. Superman then punched a hole in Sigma and yanked the crystal out.

Sigma fell to the ground in a heap. Realizing that he couldn't move, Sigma asked, "Wh. . .what did you do to me?"

Zero and Axl recovered and saw the scene in front of them. As they approached X and the navigators, Axl asked, "What's going on?"

"We're not entirely sure," admitted X. "But it looks like that crystal was what allowed Sigma to regenerate."

"But who are they?" asked Zero pointing to the four Justice Leaguers.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken," said Palette, "those are Superman, Wonder Woman, the Batman, and the White Power Ranger. Members of the legendary Justice League!"

"But how can that be?" asked Layer. "The Justice League has been dead for centuries!"

Turning to the assembled group of robots, Superman said, "That's because we're from the past." As X and the others looked up in surprise, Superman approached with a smile and said, "Sorry to startle you, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. It can't be helped when you have super-hearing."

X then stepped forward and said, "I am Mega Man X. These are my friends Zero, Axl, Alia, Layer, and Palette. If you are truly members of the Justice League, we thank you. But why are you here?"

"For this," answered the White Ranger as he stepped forward, holding the crystal. "This is part of the Zeo Crystal. It's very important to the safety of Earth in our time."

Alia then said, "If you truly are from the past, that might explain the energy reading we received back at the base."

"As far as the crystal goes, you can have it," said Zero. "It's caused us enough trouble."

"I'll say," said Douglas as he walked over to his colleagues. "It'll take weeks to repair the other Hunters, not to mention it'll take months to repair the damage to the city."

"Perhaps not," said Wonder Woman. She then turned to Tommy and said, "White Ranger, if the sub-crystal caused all of this destruction, do you think it's possible it could repair it?"

"Maybe," answered Tommy. "Unfortunately, I don't know how to make it work."

As if on cue, the crystal glowed and began repairing the damage done to the city and the other Maverick Hunters. X, Zero, and Axl looked at themselves in astonishment as their own damage was repaired as well! Sigma, however, screamed as he was turned to dust. When it was finished, Douglas went to check on the other Maverick Hunters to make sure they were truly okay.

Seeing the scene in front of her, Alia breathed, "I don't believe this."

"Neither do I," said Axl. He then looked down, as did the others, at the pile of dust that once was Sigma. "I guess the crystal didn't like Sigma any more than we did."

"Well, we've got the crystal," said Batman. "Now, how is it supposed to take us home?" His answer came an instant later when a red hold opened above them and pulled the four time-traveling heroes into it—along with X and his friends! People and Reploids approached the site, wondering what was going on.

_Today_

The last team arrived with their piece of the Zeo Crystal and their allies from the future. Seeing this, Alpha cried, "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi! Not again! Oh!"

Seeing that X and his friends were with them, Tommy said, "Oops."

"What just happened?" asked Zero.

"YOU ARE IN THE PAST," came Zordon's booming voice. X, Zero, Axl, Alia, Layer, and Palette turned to see Zordon and looked on in astonishment. "YOU WERE INADVERTANTLY BROUGHT HERE BY THE ZEO SUB-CRYSTAL."

"As were a lot of others," said Billy as he and the other Rangers (now demorphed) approached. Billy pointed to another part of the room, revealing all their other guests from the past and the future.

Zordon spoke up again. "UNFORTUNATELY, DUE TO THE OVERUSE OF OUR TIME-TRAVEL TECHNOLOGY, WE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SEND ANY OF YOU BACK TO YOUR RESPECTIVE TIMEFRAMES FOR ANOTHER TWO DAYS. OUR TIME-TRAVEL TECHNOLOGY AT THE COMMAND CENTER WILL NOT BE SUFFICIENT ENOUGH TO SEND ALL OF YOU BACK AT ONCE, AND IT IS SIMPLY TOO DANGEROUS FOR US TO ATTEMPT IT FROM THE WATCHTOWER AT THIS TIME."

"So, we're all stuck here?" asked Kshin.

"UNFORTUNATELY," answered Zordon. "BUT I ASSURE YOU, WE WILL SEND YOU BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE."

His helmet now off, Tommy said, "Zordon, I this probably isn't the best time, but we got the sub-crystal."

"WELL DONE," said Zordon. "PLACE IT WITH OTHERS AND COMPLETE THE ZEO CRYSTAL." Tommy did what he was told and placed the shard in the container with the others. The last sub-crystal joined with the rest and each sub-crystal flashed their respective colors. It then began flickering white.

"Now what's happening?" asked Kat.

"THE ZEO CRYSTAL IS CHARGING," answered Zordon. "IT WILL BE READY BY TOMORROW. AND SOON, THE BATTLE BEGINS."

All the assembled heroes from the past and future looked at each other. All sixteen Justice Leaguers looked at each other as well. They then turned back to the Zeo Crystal as it charged.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. The Zeo Quest, Part II

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter. Plus, the Titans and the Outsiders belong to DC, both teams of whom will be featured in this story. There is also some dialogue I don't own, taken directly from TV shows, and I want to see if ya'll can spot it.

Titans: Robin (Tim Drake), Superboy (Conner Kent/Kon-El), Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark), Changeling, Cyborg, Raven, Speedy (Mia Dearden)

Outsiders: Nightwing, Troia, Red Arrow, Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), Starfire, Katana, Batgirl (Cassandra Cain)

**THE ZEO QUEST, PART TWO: ENTER THE MACHINE EMPIRE**

At the Justice League satellite HQ, the Zeo Crystal was charging. Curious as to what was going on, Mega Man X decided to speak up. He walked towards Zordon's tube and said, "Excuse me." All turned to him before he continued. "What is going on here? And what battle are you talking about?"

"Yeah," said Axl. "It sounds like something bad is about to happen."

"And since we're all here," added Face, "what harm is there in telling us?"

"VERY WELL," said Zordon. "EARTH IS ABOUT TO BE INVADED BY A FORCE KNOWN AS THE MACHINE EMPIRE. AND UNLESS WE CAN FIND A WAY TO PENETRATE THE FORCE FIELD THAT PROTECTS THEIR FLEET, WE WILL BE UNABLE TO STOP THEM BEFORE THEY REACH EARTH."

"Ay, yi, yi," said Alpha as he worked at the computers. Holding a printout, he added, "It's unlike anything we've ever seen before!"

Rick Gordon stepped forward and said, "Let me see." After examining the details, he said, "Wow. What Ming wouldn't give to have that kind of protection."

Alia then spoke up, "Excuse me, sir? Would it be okay if I tried to help your friend? Judging by his worrisome tone, he could use all the help he can get."

Zordon answered, "THAT WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED."

As Alia joined Alpha, it took her a minute to get used to the primitive (by comparison to the tech in her time) computers. As she and Palette walked up to join her, Layer said, "We'll help out as well."

"Yeah," said Palette. "Whoever this 'Machine Empire' is, they sound like they're as bad as Sigma."

Jenny then asked, "But, Zordon, how much do you really know about the Machine Empire? And who's going to take up the power of the Zeo Crystal?"

"YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED SOON ENOUGH," said Zordon. "BUT YOU MUST BE PREPARED, FOR THIS WILL BE, QUITE LITERALLY, THE FIGHT OF YOUR LIVES." Everyone looked at each other in concern.

The next day, Jenny was talking to Justin at Justin's house as they sat on the front porch swing. "So you still don't know who's going to take up the Zeo Crystal's power?" asked Justin.

"No," answered Jenny. "And I'm a little nervous about the upcoming fight."

Justin took her by the hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He smiled and said, "Don't worry. You'll pull through. I believe in you." This finally got a smile and a blush out of Jenny. Justin let go of Jenny's hand and took a deep breath. Working up his courage, he spoke up. "Listen, Jenny, when it's all over, do you think. . . maybe. . . you could, um,. . ." He blurted out, "come with me to the dance tomorrow night?" He said it so fast, it sounded like one word.

Jenny looked at him in surprise. Nervously, she asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am," said Justin. He then scratched the back of his head and said, "Of course, if you don't want to. . ."

"But I do, I do!" said Jenny in a tone that exuded both surprise and excitement. "I'd love to!"

"Really?" asked Justin, hoping he'd just heard what he'd been hoping to hear.

"Yeah, really," said Jenny with a smile.

"Then I guess that settles it," said Justin with a smile of his own. "I'll just need to talk to dad about the ride. . ."

"We'll worry about that when it's time," said Jenny. "Thank you. I was really hoping you'd ask me."

Both thirteen-year-olds looked into each other's eyes and leaned forward. Within seconds, their lips met. A few seconds later, they pulled apart. "Did we just. . .?" asked Jenny.

Justin blushed. Finally, he said, "That was. . . my first time."

Jenny blushed as well. It was easily obvious that it was her first time too. However, they were both pulled out of their reverie by a person clapping. They turned to see Justin's dad, Doug Stewart clapping with a smile on his face. "Dad?" asked Justin in surprise. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear you say 'dance' and see my boy get his first kiss," answered Doug.

Jenny hung her head and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Doug as he stepped onto the porch and patted her on the shoulder. "I'll drive you both to the Youth Center tomorrow night if that's okay with you."

"That'd be great," said Justin with a smile as he took Jenny's hand. "Thanks, dad."

"No problem, son," said Doug with a smile of pride on his face. "My little boy is growing up." He then walked into the house.

When he was gone, Justin turned to Jenny and asked, "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Jenny smiled and said, "I'd like that." They then got up off the porch and did just that, holding hands the entire way. Jenny only lived two blocks down.

After changing into some period-correct clothing, Hercules, Iolaus, Xena, and Gabrielle got a tour of Angel Grove, courtesy of Tommy and Kat. Tommy took Hercules and Iolaus in his Jeep while Kat took Xena and Gabrielle in her black Honda Civic that her parents had gotten her for her eighteenth birthday. As they sat at a restaurant waiting to get something to eat, Hercules said, "I don't see how you can live in a place like this. It moves a little too fast for me."

Xena smirked and added, "Funny, I said the same thing the first time I was here."

"Oh, come on, guys, Angel Grove's not that bad," said Tommy.

"Yeah," said Kat. "We like it here."

"Well, I for one am looking forward to getting home as soon as possible," said Iolaus. "The sooner, the better."

"Amen," agreed Hercules.

Elsewhere, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Jason, Zack, Kimberly, and Tanya were showing Rick, Jedda, Kshin, and L. J. around Angel Grove. Zuffy was there as well, hiding in Kshin's jacket but at least being able to peek. As they walked through Angel Grove Park, Jedda said, "It's beautiful here. It kind of reminds me of the jungle."

L. J. smirked and asked, "It never is far from your mind, is it?"

"It sure is different here," said Rick.

"That's funny," said Kimberly with a smirk of her own. "To us, it's just. . . home." This got a chuckle from her friends.

"But one thing I don't understand is why girls think they have to do all this shopping," said Jedda. "It's no different in our time!"

Hearing this, Zack said, "News flash: A girl who doesn't like shopping!"

"Somebody call Ripley's Believe it or Not," added Rocky. The others groaned as the two jokesters high-fived each other.

Tanya rolled her eyes and asked, "Do you two ever stop?"

Zack and Rocky looked at each other. Turning back to Tanya, in unison, they said, "No." This got another groan from their friends.

Billy and Trini had shown Indiana Jones around Angel Grove. After Indy had complained about the city's pace, they decided to take him to the museum, which was more his speed. As they looked around at the various exhibits, Indy was telling stories of his many adventures. They were looking at some ancient pottery as Indy said, "This reminds me of the Holy Grail."

"You found the Holy Grail?" asked Trini in surprise.

"I always thought it was just a myth," added Billy, equally surprised.

"But real it was," said Indy. "My dad had been searching for it for the longest time. Just about all my life actually. I resented him for it, because he paid more attention to his work than he did to me. I especially hated it when he called me 'Junior' all the time instead of Indiana. But when I finally confronted him about it on the search, I came to realize that I was just like him. Like him, my work was my life. It didn't really sink in that he really did love me until I tried to reach the Grail with him trying to pull me up from certain death. Finally, he said, 'Indiana. Indiana. Let it go.' It was the first time in my life I felt like he truly valued me."

"So, why did he call you 'Junior?'" asked Trini.

Indy sighed and answered, "Isn't it obvious? That's my name. Henry Jones, JUNIOR. Our dog's name was Indiana."

Chuckling, Billy asked, "You nicknamed yourself after your dog?"

"Hey! I got a lot of fond memories with that dog," said Indy defensively.

In Central City, Wally West gave Flash Gordon, Phantom, Mandrake and Lothar a tour. Flash was out of uniform and in some period-correct clothes so as not to draw attention to himself, and Phantom was there in his guise as Kit Walker. He was rarely out of costume, but he made an exception in this case so he could see what Central City was like in the past. As Wally took them sight-seeing, he smiled and asked, "So, from one Flash to another, how different is Central City in your time?"

"Much different," answered Gordon. "Even the Flash Museum is different."

"By comparison, Central City is a small town in this time," said Lothar.

"Yes," said Kit. "Quite fascinating. It's a shame I can't meet the Phantom of this time period."

"Indeed," agreed Mandrake. "But it is lovely here." As the party of five passed a woman with two kids, Mandrake tipped his hat at them. A rabbit appeared from the hat and landed in the arms of one of the kids, a little girl. The three of them were amazed as Wally and company continued walking.

"Aside from the trouble I face on a regular basis," said Wally with a raised eyebrow. But he regained his composure before continuing. "Between Central and Keystone City, I more than have my hands full. Plus, being married with twins, coupled with my job with the Police Department, I have to make time just to be plain old Wally West." He then smiled and said, "But it's worth it."

In Metropolis, John Jones was showing X, Zero, and Axl around. He used his telepathy to mentally shield the three robots. As far as anyone in the city was concerned, they were just three other people. Alia, Layer, and Palette had decided to stay behind to help Alpha try and break through the Machine Empire's force field.

"Your world is truly remarkable," said X.

"A little primitive for my tastes," said Zero.

"I think it's cool," said Axl. "It's like walking through history."

"When I look at this world," said John, "I see beauty, I see terror, I see war, I see peace, I see everything in between. It pains me that there are those who wish to destroy and enslave this beautiful planet."

"It's not much different in our time," said X. "It's true the old saying, 'The more things change, the more they stay the same.'"

Back in Angel Grove, Kat and Tommy were driving their guests from Ancient Greece around, when they spotted the A-Team in a secluded area. They got out and saw that B. A. was building something. Tommy asked, "Hey, guys, what's going on?"

"B. A.'s building an ultra light for Murdock," answered Hannibal as he leaned against a rock. "After that, he's going to weld armor onto our van."

Sitting on a smaller rock, Tia pointed to Murdock sitting by himself before adding, "Murdock's in his own little world like he always is, and Face is looking up possible weapons suppliers."

"But why?" asked Kat. "What do you need an ultra light for? And why are you going to weld armor onto your van? And for that matter, why do you need weapons?"

Hannibal smiled and said, "Well, you're talking head friend was speaking of this big battle coming up and we kind of thought we'd be a part of it. We never could pass up a good fight." He then took another puff of his cigar.

"And I pity the fool who would try and stop us," said B. A.

The A-Team's van then pulled up. Face stepped out and said, "I got everything we need." He then opened up the van as the rest of the A-Team, as well as Tommy, Kat, Hercules, Xena, and their companions joined him. Face said, "For you, Hannibal, a tommy-gun, as well as a hand-held automatic." Hannibal took up the two said weapons and smiled, impressed. Face continued, "For your ultra light, Murdock, grenades and lots of other high explosives."

Murdock looked at his weapons with a twinkle in his eye. "Wow. Looks like Christmas came early this year."

Face then pulled out another machine gun. "This one's for the van."

"A mini-gun?" asked Tommy in surprise. "That's illegal!"

"No, it's not," said Hannibal. "It's just Face doing what he does best."

Face continued, "For you, Tia, your basic sniper rifle with armor-piercing rounds." Tia took the gun and rounds and nodded, clearly impressed. "And, in a desperate situation," said Face. He pulled out a large wooden box and opened it, revealing a very large rifle. He picked it up and said, "A fifty-caliber rifle."

Face handed it to Tia. Even though it was heavy, she managed to hold it, albeit with a little effort. "Sweet," she said.

"Why does she get the big gun?" asked B. A. in complaint.

"Because I'm a better shot than you," answered Tia with a smirk.

"Check out the bullets," said Face. He opened a box of bullets for the fifty-caliber rifle.

Tia set the big gun down and pulled out a fifty-caliber bullet. Her jaw dropped and she said, "That's huge!"

Face nodded and added with a smile, "Like little missles."

Murdock took one and examined it. Almost in a trance-like state (he probably WAS in one), he said, "This is like the Acme Bugs Bunny banana bullet."

B. A. then said, "Somebody get that thing away from that crazy fool, before we all end up like Wile E. Coyote!"

Kat then said, "But I heard you can't own a fifty-caliber rifle here in California. And how did you get all this stuff? It looks expensive and you don't have any money. Do you?"

"No," said Face. "They just gave it to me."

"Gave it to you?" asked Hercules skeptically. "I may not be up to date on things here in this time, but I find that REALLY hard to believe."

"It's not hard as long as you know what you're doing," explained Face. "You see, the key to any con is placing the mark in a position where he thinks that reward will come or harm will be avoided if he does exactly as he is told by the character assumed by the con-man."

"You sound a lot like Autolycus," said Xena. "He's the so-called 'King of Thieves' in our time."

"All that stuff looks. . . deadly," said Gabrielle. Hercules, Xena, and Iolaus weren't sure what to make of this either.

Hannibal then smiled and said, "Oh, relax, honey. Nobody's going to get hurt. . . too badly." He took another puff of his cigar.

Face then said, "And B. A., the sheets of metal for the van and the engine for Murdock's ultra light are in here too. I'll start welding while you finish the ultra light."

Tommy and Kat looked at each other. They weren't sure that what they were doing was a good idea, but said nothing for the time being.

The next day, the entire Justice League planned to gather at the satellite. They were also to be joined by the reserves, the Titans, the Outsiders, and all of their time-traveling guests. Billy and Rick had arrived early and were talking to each other, discussing science, technology, and the like. Billy asked, "So you're saying I'm going to become one of the greatest scientists of all time?"

"Absolutely!" exclaimed Rick. "In my time, your breakthroughs in robotics, medicine, and engineering are the stuff of legend! Heck, you were one of my biggest idols when I was a kid!" Billy was speechless. Never would he have thought he would meet someone who considered him an idol. Rick then said, "Come here."

They walked over to Rick's father's ship. He activated Dynak X, the Defenders' supercomputer. "Hello, Rick," greet Dynak.

"Hello,. . . mom," said Rick with a smile. This surprised Billy, hearing him call a computer "mom." Nevertheless, Rick continued. "This is Billy Cranston."

Dynak said, "It is an honor to meet you, Professor Cranston." Again, Billy was surprised. Was he just referred to as professor? Dynak continued, "Growing up, Rick would read anything and everything about you. And it would appear you are everything Rick said you were and more."

Rick then said, "Billy, this is Dynak X, our supercomputer. I designed it. It's personality is that of my mother." Billy nodded, now understanding. Rick said, "I'll talk later. I just wanted to introduce you."

"Thank you,. . . son," said Dynak.

Billy and Rick then walked away. Billy asked, "How come Dynak has your mother's personality?"

Billy then noticed the look of pain on Rick's face and was about to say something else when Rick stopped him. "It's okay, Billy," he said. "I know you didn't mean it. But the truth is, my mother was murdered by dad's enemy, Ming the Merciless. We were being held prisoner on Ming's home planet of Mongo when dad escaped to seek help. Mom and I were able to break out of Ming's prison, but Ming's Ice Robots quickly recaptured her. At her insistence, I ran, but I eventually turned back to try and free her. I followed Ming and his pet Mongor to a room that housed a machine Ming called an inquisitor. He tried to extract where my dad was from her, but she resisted to the point of death. I was able to deactivate the machine with a weapon I had stolen from one of the Ice Robots, but it was too late. Zuffy, the little alien that is now Kshin's pet, took a crystal that was part of the inquisitor and gave it back to me after dad, Mandrake, and Lothar freed us."

"I'm sorry," said Billy. "My parents are divorced, and I live with my dad, but I still see my mom from time to time. I can't imagine how you must've felt."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Billy," said Rick. "Ming has now been captured and will finally answer for his crimes, including the murder of my mother. But some good actually came out of it. Mandrake discovered that the crystal had somehow absorbed my mom's personality elements and I was able to use it as Dynak's personality base. And Dynak has been a great help to us in our fight against Ming and many other enemies."

X then approached and added, "In my time, Rick, your name is pretty well-known too."

Seeing him, Rick asked, "What do you mean?"

"I was built by a scientist named Dr. Thomas Light," explained X. "And according to everything I've read, you two were his biggest inspirations." Both boys were speechless.

A short time later, all of the assembled heroes had gathered. Zordon spoke. "RANGERS, JUSTICE LEAGUE, TITANS, OUTSIDERS, AND ALL OF OUR GUESTS FROM THE PAST AND FUTURE, I WELCOME YOU. YOU HAVE BEEN CALLED HERE FOR TWO REASONS. FIRST AND FOREMOST, IT IS NEARLY TIME FOR OUR BATTLE WITH THE MACHINE EMPIRE. DESPITE OUR BEST EFFORTS, WE WERE NOT ABLE TO FIND A FLAW IN THE MACHINE EMPIRE'S FORCE FIELD, THEREFORE, WE WILL HAVE TO STOP THEM ON EARTH. THEY HAVE SET UP THEIR SKYBASE ON THE MOON AND I FEAR THAT THEY MAY USE THE MOON'S RESOURCES TO STRENGTHEN THEIR FORCES. THE SECOND REASON IS THAT WE WILL HAVE A NEW TEAM OF HEROES JOIN US IN OUR FIGHT AGAINST THE MACHINE EMPIRE. UTILIZING THE POWER OF THE FULLY-CHARGED ZEO CRYSTAL, A NEW TEAM OF POWER RANGERS WILL JOIN IN OUR FIGHT: THE ZEO RANGERS. IT IS NOW TIME TO BEGIN THE CEREMONY TO WELCOME THE ZEO RANGERS."

With Zordon now finished, Billy was the first to pose the question: "But who?"

Zordon's answer: "BEHOLD, I PRESENT TO YOU, THE ZEO RANGERS."

Five white teleportation beams streaked into the satellite. Stepping out of the shadows were the five chosen wielders of the Zeo Crystal. The eight Power Rangers finally saw who they were.

"Jason!" said Tommy excitedly. He then went over to slap a high-five with his best friend. Jason's own smile told the whole story.

"Kimberly!" exclaimed Rocky as he went over and hugged his girlfriend. For once, Kim said nothing, she just smiled, barely containing her excitement.

"Zack, Tanya," said Trini with a smile as she and Billy went to greet their life-long friend and his girlfriend. Trini hugged them both and Billy and Zack exchanged their own five, a small smile on Zack's face.

Kat also managed to hug Tanya. "You all deserve this," said the pretty Australian girl.

"Thanks," said Tanya. "I just hope we're up to it."

"Justin, good to see you!" exclaimed Jenny as she hugged her date for the night.

"It's great to see you guys here," said Adam with a smile.

"Awesome," added Aisha in excitement.

"We were all hoping it'd be you guys," said Billy.

"RANGERS, THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOUR FRIENDS TO ACCEPT THE POWER OF THE ZEO CRYSTAL," said Zordon. The Rangers stepped aside and allowed their five friends room. As the Zeo Crystal floated up, Zordon continued, "RANGERS, JUSTICE LEAGUE, YOUR COURAGE AND SACRIFICE HAVE BROUGHT US THE ZEO CRYSTAL. TO YOUR FRIENDS, IT WILL BESTOW UPON THEM POWERS BEYOND IMAGINATION. CHOSEN BEARERS, STEP FORWARD."

Jason, Zack, Justin, Tanya, and Kimberly did as they were told. The Zeo Crystal then broke apart into their five individual sub-crystals and hovered over each teen. Zordon then spoke again. "KIMBERLY, WHEN YOU LEFT, I TOLD YOU THAT WHEN YOU RETURNED, YOU WOULD BE AN EVEN MORE EFFECTIVE POWER RANGER. AND I MEANT IT. FROM THIS MOMENT ON, YOU WILL BE KNOWN AS ZEO RANGER I, PINK."

Kimberly smiled as a pink helmet appeared on her head followed by her new Zeo Ranger suit.

Zordon continued. "TANYA, WE WELCOME YOU TO THE POWER RANGER FAMILY AS ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW."

Tanya's helmet and suit appeared on her in the same manner that Kimberly's had.

"YOUNG JUSTIN, YOU WILL BE KNOWN AS ZEO RANGER III, BLUE."

Justin then underwent the same transformation.

"ZACK, YOU WILL ASSUME THE IDENTITY OF ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN."

Zack's helmet and suit appeared on him.

"AND FINALLY, JASON. YOU WERE EARTH'S FIRST RED RANGER. YOU LEAD YOUR TEAM BOLDLY AND PROUDLY. AND YOU SHALL DO SO AGAIN. ONCE MORE, YOU WILL CARRY THE VEIL OF LEADERSHIP AS ZEO RANGER V, RED."

At last, Jason's helmet and suit appeared on him in the same manner as his friends. It felt good to lead again. Most would be hesitant with such a burden, but he welcomed it. The five Zeo sub-crystals then entered through the eye pieces of each Zeo Ranger's helmet, all in their sub-crystal's respective shapes.

Seeing the sight before them, the Rangers smiled at their friends. Jenny said, "They're amazing."

Zordon then said, "THE POWER OF THE ZEO CRYSTAL NOW RESIDES WITHIN YOU. HOW DO YOU FEEL?"

One by one, each Zeo Ranger took off their helmets. Kimberly was the first. She smiled and said, "It feels great to be a Ranger again. Thank you, Zordon."

As Tanya took off her helmet, she didn't know what to say. "Wow. Just. . . wow."

Justin was next. He couldn't contain his excitement. "This is way cool."

Zack took off his helmet. He was in a new color now, but he could care less. Grinning, he said, "Man, I feel. . . energized!"

It now came down to Jason. He took off his helmet and let a smile of humility cross his face. Solemnly, he said, "Thank you for trusting us with this, Zordon. We won't let you down."

"I KNOW YOU WON'T," said Zordon. "BUT NOW THAT YOU ARE ZEO RANGERS, YOU MUST FOLLOW THE SAME THREE BASIC RULES AS THE OTHER RANGERS, OR LOSE THE PROTECTION OF THE POWER. JASON, KIMBERLY, AND ZACK, YOU ARE ALREADY FAMILIAR WITH THESE RULES. TANYA AND JUSTIN, AS FOR YOU, REMEMBER:

NEVER USE YOUR POWER FOR PERSONAL GAIN.

NEVER ESCALATE A BATTLE UNLESS YOUR ENEMY FORCES YOU.

KEEP YOUR IDENTIES A SECRET. WITH THE EXCEPTION OF EVERYONE HERE, NO ONE MAY KNOW YOU ARE A POWER RANGER."

Tanya and Justin nodded in understanding. Alpha then walked up, holding a tray of peculiar-looking devices. "Here," he said. "Take these."

As each of the new Zeo Rangers placed their helmets on a nearby computer console and took one, Zack asked, "What are these?"

"THESE ARE YOUR ZEONIZERS," answered Zordon. "THEY WILL ALLOW YOU TO MORPH AND CALL UPON YOUR NEW ZEO POWERS." Each Zeo Ranger placed the Zeonizers on their wrists. Zordon then said, "A TWIST OF YOUR WRISTS WILL ALLOW THEM TO APPEAR OR DISAPPEAR." The Zeo Rangers did so, and their Zeonizers disappeared along with their suits.

Now, it was time to get down to the business at hand. "ASSEMBLED HEROES, OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE. THE TIME HAS COME TO FAMILIARIZE YOURSELVES WITH THE LATEST THREAT TO OUR GALAXY." All in attendance did as they were told.

An image appeared on the Globe. "THIS IS KING MONDO," explained Zordon, "SUPREME RULER OF THE MACHINE EMPIRE." Another image appeared. "AND HIS WIFE, QUEEN MACHINA." An image of a smaller robot then appeared. "THIS IS MONDO'S YOUNGEST SON, PRINCE SPROCKET, HEIR APPARENT AND HIS FATHER'S EAGER STUDENT."

"Wait a minute," said Red Arrow. "Youngest son?"

"THAT IS CORRECT, RED ARROW," answered Zordon. "KING MONDO HAS AN ELDER MANUFACTURED SON, PRINCE GASKET. BUT HE FELL IN LOVE WITH ARCHERINA, DAUGHTER OF MONDO'S ARCHRIVAL KING ARADON, AND HAS BEEN ESTRANGED FROM THE FAMILY EVER SINCE. THE TWO ELOPED, KNOWING THAT THEIR FATHERS WOULD HAVE NEVER APPROVED OF THE MARRIAGE. HOWEVER, THEY ARE NOT OUR CONCERN AT THIS TIME."

An image of two other robots appeared on the Viewing Globe, allowing Zordon to continue. "AND THESE ARE KLANK AND ORBUS, FOOTMEN OF THE THRONE." An image displaying all five of them then appeared on the Globe. "TOGETHER, THEY COMPOSE THE LEADERSHIP OF THE MACHINE EMPIRE. AND AS YOU CAN SEE, THE MACHINE EMPIRE IS ARRIVING WELL-EQUIPPED WITH VERY EFFICIENT FIGHTING MACHINES."

An image was then shown of a group of robotic foot soldiers. "What are those things?" asked Supergirl.

"THEY ARE CALLED COGS, SUPERGIRL," answered Zordon. "THEY ARE KING MONDO'S HIGHLY SOPHISTICATED FIGHTING ROBOTS. THEY HAVE NO FEAR AND MUST BE COMPLETELY DISMANTLED IN ORDER TO BE DEFEATED."

"Sounds just like the Manhunters," said Green Lantern Hal Jordan.

Zordon continued as another image appeared of a machine in flight. "THE COGS ALSO PILOT KING MONDO'S AERIAL VEHICLES, THE QUADRA FIGHTERS." Another image of a group of larger ships appeared. "THE QUADRA FIGHTERS ARE OFTEN DEPLOYED IN BUNCHES FROM THESE GEAR SHIPS."

Robin then stepped forward with a question. "Zordon, you said that the Machine Empire could possibly use the moon's resources. Is it possible that they could use them to create more cogs and Quadra Fighters?"

"UNFORTUNATELY, YES," answered Zordon. "WHICH IS WHY IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT WE FIND A WAY TO BREAK THROUGH THEIR FORCE FIELD AND DESTROY THEIR SKYBASE."

Billy then went over to the computers and punched some keys. Moments later, he took a printout. "Oh no," he said. "They've already started. And they're producing cogs at an alarming rate." The other heroes looked at each other in concern.

At the Machine Skybase, King Mondo looked down at the planet Earth. He said, "So this is the world where Zordon now resides. It is hardly much to look at."

"Perhaps dear," said Queen Machina. "But Zordon's team of Power Rangers from this planet have thwarted the likes of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa countless times."

"Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa?" asked Mondo with a laugh. "Those two losers? They will be no match for us!"

"Don't be too certain of that, your majesty," said Klank.

Furious, smoke began coming out of Mondo. "YOU DARE DOUBT ME, KLANK?"

"Dear, mind your oil pressure," said Machina.

"No, no, of course not!" said Klank fearfully.

Orbus came to Klank's defense. "What Klank is trying to say is, what of the rumors we've heard of the Power Rangers being part of the so-called 'Justice League?'"

"That's all they are," said Mondo. "Rumors. Even so, we will defeat them no matter what."

"But, pop, what of their mightiest member, the one they call Superman?" asked Prince Sprocket. "Don't you have a piece of his home planet of Krypton?"

"Of course!" said Mondo. "Kryptonite! If there is a Superman, once we deal with him, the rest will be easy pickings!"

"Oh, I love it when you're devious like that!" exclaimed Machina.

"I'll bring it to you, dad," said Sprocket excitedly as he walked away.

Mondo then announced, "Let the conquest of Earth begin!"

"And we will finally have our revenge against Zordon," said Machina. She and her husband laughed.

Back at the satellite, Wonder Woman frowned and said, "That does it. We must put a stop to the Machine Empire once and for all."

"I want to help," said Axl. Many of the other time-traveling heroes were echoing his sentiments.

Zordon said, "I APPRECIATE YOUR CONCERN AND DEDICATION. BUT I CANNOT ALLOW ANY OF YOU TO PUT YOURSELVES IN DANGER. IF ANYTHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO ANY OF YOU, THE CONSEQUENCES WOULD BE DISASTROUS."

"Well, I for one am going anyway," said Zero. He then turned to the other heroes from the past and future. "As for the rest of you, you can do as you please."

"We'll take our chances," said Hercules. "It is not right that this 'Machine Empire' wants to take away our planet. I'm going."

"As will I," said Xena.

Iolaus and Gabrielle stepped forward. Gabrielle said, "You're not doing this without us." Iolaus nodded in agreement.

Hannibal said, "We're going too. So don't try and stop us." The rest of the A-Team nodded in agreement.

Indiana Jones said, "Oh, what the heck? I never could pass up an adventure."

Flash Gordon then stepped forward. "I think I speak for all of my friends when I say that past, present, or future, we are the Defenders of the Earth. And we're going, whether anyone likes it or not." The other Defenders seemed to agree.

Mega Man X spoke next. "When Dr. Light created me, he gave me the ability to choose my own path in life. And he had hoped that the world would allow me to choose a peaceful one. Even though I am a pacifist, I have seen more death, destruction, and violence than I would like to remember. Another pointless conflict is about to begin. All I long for is peace, but I know from my own experience that sometimes, you have to fight for peace. I'm going."

"Then it's settled," said Superman.

"VERY WELL," said Zordon. "ALL OF YOU TRULY ARE HEROES."

"One question though," said Batman. "Just how safe are these Zeo powers?"

The alarm then started blaring. "Looks like we're about to find out," said Tommy.

"Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi!" cried Alpha as he worked the computers. "The Machine Empire is making their move! They seem to be heading towards Angel Grove and here!"

"That means some of us will have to defend the satellite," said Green Lantern John Stewart.

Superman then spoke up. "Wonder Woman, you, Supergirl, J'onn, Troia, Starfire, and the Green Lanterns protect the satellite. The rest of us will take Angel Grove."

"I'll help out up here as well," said Flash Gordon. "My ship should be more than sufficient enough to deal with the Quadra Fighters."

Alia then said, "Layer, Palette, you two go and join the fight on Earth. I'll stay here and keep trying to find a way to penetrate the Machine Empire's force field."

"Are you sure about that, Alia?" asked Palette.

"Yes," answered Alia. "I insist."

"I'll help up here too," said Rick.

"I want you to help as well, Kshin," said Mandrake.

Kshin protested, "But, Mandrake, I want to help you!"

"You can help us by finding a way to penetrate that force field," said Mandrake. "Because if we can't get into the enemy's base on the moon, then all is lost."

Finally, Kshin nodded. "I understand, Mandrake. I'll do my best."

Mandrake smiled. "Thank you,. . . son." Kshin smiled at that.

The Power Rangers then turned to the Zeo Rangers. Billy said, "Okay, guys, this is the first test of your new powers."

"You guys ready?" asked Tommy.

The Zeo Rangers looked at each other. Zack answered for all of them. "As we'll ever be."

"Let's do it," said Jason.

Tommy made the call: "It's Morphin Time!"

Kat: "PTERODACTYL!"

Billy: "TRICERATOPS!"

Rocky: "TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Adam: "MASTODON!"

Aisha: "SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

Jenny: "GREEN DRAGON!"

Trini: "PYRAMIDAS!"

Tommy: "WHITE TIGER!"

Now, it was the Zeo Rangers' turn. Stepping into the role of leader once more, Jason gave the command: "It's Morphin Time!"

Kimberly: "ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"

Tanya: "ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"

Justin: "ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!"

Zack: "ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN!"

Jason: "ZEO RANGER V, RED!"

Once both Ranger teams morphed, Flash Gordon entered his spaceship and took off, following Wonder Woman and her team out of the satellite. As for the rest, Alpha said, "Teleporting . . .now." The rest of the assembled group of heroes were teleported to Angel Grove.

The Justice League, the Titans, the Outsiders, and their other allies were gathered in Angel Grove and outer space, ready for battle. An image of King Mondo appeared in the sky and in space. Seeing the assembled groups, Mondo said, "So, it appears the rumors were true. Zordon's chosen defenders have combined forces with the rest of this world's so-called 'Greatest Heroes.' It might actually be interesting to have a real challenge. Nevertheless, I will give you a choice. Either surrender or be destroyed!"

The White Ranger stood side-by-side with Superman. Tommy said, "You obviously don't know us very well, King Mondo."

"We're the Justice League," said Superman. "We don't quit. We win."

Mondo frowned at their defiance. He said, "You will regret you said that, Kryptonian. Let the battle begin!" King Mondo's image disappeared and a horde of Cogs and some monsters appeared in Angel Grove.

In space, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner used what looked like a futuristic pair of binoculars made by his power ring. Seeing the enemy flying their way, he said, "Quadra Fighters are deploying from the gear ships! They're heading right down our throats!"

"Let's blast them into space dust," said Flash Gordon.

On Earth, the Cogs and monsters charged forward. In space, the Quadra Fighters flew towards the team guarding the satellite. On both fronts, all of the assembled heroes rushed in to meet the charge.

And everything was about to break loose.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. The Zeo Quest, Part III

Disclaimer: Same as the last two chapters. Plus, this chapter includes more quotations from TV and movies. See if ya'll can spot them. Also, I don't own the song, "Beat It." That belongs to Michael Jackson.

**THE ZEO QUEST, PART THREE: THE DECLINE AND FALL OF THE MACHINE EMPIRE**

In Angel Grove, the Justice League, the Titans, the Outsiders, and both Power Ranger teams rushed in to meet the charge of the cogs and monsters sent down by the Machine Empire. Both Rangers teams used their martial arts skills to fight off the cogs. Batman started bashing cogs left and right while Robin and Batgirl did the same. Robin used his collapsible bo staff to fight off the cogs while Batgirl took down two cogs with a single kick. She swept another off its feet, then leapt into the air and took down another with her legs.

Some of the cogs fired energy blasts from their eyes, but they just bounced off Superman. Having not been affected at all, Superman frowned and said, "My turn." He then used his heat vision to destroy several cogs in the immediate area. He then flew forward and destroyed several more.

Meanwhile, Isis fired lightning strikes from both of her hands, destroying more cogs. She then used wind to blow more of the cogs away and caused both lava and geysers to erupt from the ground. The lava destroyed more cogs, while the geysers sent other cogs up into the air. When the landed, they either were destroyed from the impact or landed on top of their "comrades," taking them down, albeit not out.

The Flash sped into several cogs, destroying them. He then ran around more of them, creating a tornado that lifted them into the air. When he stopped, they crashed down to Earth, either being destroyed by the impact of the fall, or landing on other cogs. Flash then noticed that he was surrounded by more cogs. Several cogs fired their energy blasts from their eyes, but Flash was too fast for them. Flash dashed out of the way, and the blasts struck other cogs instead. He then used his speed punches to destroy several more cogs before they realized what was going on.

The elder Green Arrow and Red Arrow each fired acid arrows at the cogs, corroding them into oblivion. Green Arrow then fired an explosive arrow, destroying more cogs, while Red Arrow fired an EMP arrow, deactivating more. Green Arrow smiled and said to his first ward, "Feels just like old times, eh, Roy?"

"Yeah, it does," said Red Arrow with a smile. They then pulled out flare arrows and fired, temporarily, disorienting the cogs.

Green Arrow then turned to Black Canary and said, "That's your cue, honey. Let them have it!" Canary then smiled and nodded before destroying more cogs with the Canary Cry.

The younger Green Arrow fired a normal arrow into the eye of one cog, disorienting it. Speedy then asked, "Connor, when are you going to get caught up with the times? Your arrows are not going to put these things down." As if to prove her point, she then fired an ice arrow into one of the cogs, freezing it. She then charged forward and kicked it, shattering it.

"Duck, Mia!" yelled Connor. Speedy did so without hesitation as an arrow embedded itself into the chest of another cog. Connor then charged forward and started fighting the cogs, Speedy joining him.

Hawkman and Hawkgirl then swooped down to help. They destroyed several cogs with their maces. Hawkman then destroyed more with his Graviton pistol while Hawkgirl did the same with her tri-hook.

Tommy and Jason, the two Ranger leaders, took on a monster named Silo. The White Ranger landed two roundhouse kicks while the Red Zeo Ranger added two punches and a kick of his own.

Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, and Billy took on a scorpion-like monster called Defoliator. They tried to attack him together, but he took them down one by one. The Rangers then fired their Blade Blasters, but it seemed to have no effect on him. He said, "For the glory of King Mondo!"

"Not on your life, ugly!" said the Red Ranger defiantly.

The five Rangers then cried, "Metallic Armor, power up!" Kat and Aisha then landed simultaneous flying kicks to Defoliator's chest. Rocky added two roundhouse kicks, Adam connected with a roundhouse of his own, followed by two hard punches, and Billy hit two punches and a side kick, finally taking down Defoliator.

Hercules used his super-strength to destroy several cogs. Seeing this, Lothar smiled and asked, "Hey, Hercules, what do you think of this?" Lothar then used his own strength to destroy five cogs, each with a single punch.

Seeing this, Hercules smiled and said, "Not bad. But can you top this?" He then pulled a sign out of the ground and used it to decapitate more cogs with a single swing. He then threw the sign like a javelin, impaling more cogs.

Lothar smiled and said, "Try this on for size." He then took his rope and grappling hook and threw it over a light pole. He then swung into more cogs destroying them. He destroyed more with a few more punches.

While Hercules and Lothar were having their impromptu test of strength, Tia fought off cogs with her kung fu skills and hit some more with the butt of her sniper rifle. She then slung her rifle onto her shoulder and climbed the drainpipe of a building making her way onto the fire escape. She then broke the window of an empty room. The rest of the A-Team pulled up in their now-armored van and Face, who was arming the mini-gun on top with a seat and seat belt to keep him from flying off, handed her the fifty-caliber rifle. "Happy hunting," said Face before the van drove off.

Up in space, the Quadra Fighters fired energy rings on the team defending the satellite. The shots knocked Supergirl back, but she shook it off, saying, "Good shot. But not good enough!" She then flew through one of the Quadra Fighters, destroying it. She then used her heat vision to destroy more. She then blew as hard as she could, sending more Quadra Fighters flying and crashing into their own comrades!

More of the Quadra Fighters fired on Wonder Woman, but she avoided them and spun around as she flew through one, destroying it. A cog piloting one of the Quadra Fighters said, "This world will belong to King Mondo."

Having heard him, Wonder Woman frowned and cried, "Not on your very best day!" She then flew through the Quadra Fighter, destroying it. She lassoed another one and spun it around, smashing it into other Quadra Fighters.

Martian Manhunter flew around, getting more of the Quadra Fighters to surround him. As they fired on him, he made himself intangible. The shots went right through him, causing the Quadra Fighters to destroy themselves. As they exploded, he quickly flew away to avoid any fire, his weakness.

As more Quadra Fighters approached, Green Lanterns John Stewart and Kyle Rayner mustered up their willpower and created giant compressors. They then slammed them together, destroying several Quadra Fighters with one blow.

Other Quadra Fighters fired on Starfire, but the Tamaranian heroine dodged the shots and responded with Starbolts, destroying several of them. She then flew through a few more, destroying them.

Back on Earth, the Phantom blasted several cogs with a laser pistol, destroying them. Indiana Jones knocked down another cog and shot it in the head with his pistol until it stopped moving. Phantom said, "This isn't easy."

"Not as easy as it used to be," commented Indy. He then jumped on a car and wrapped his whip around a telephone pole. He then swung and took down more cogs.

Steel bashed several cogs with his sledge-hammer, destroying them. He destroyed more with his bare hands, and more still with blasts from his armored gloves. He also used his sledge-hammer to magnetize the cogs and send them flying backwards. He also gathered metal shrapnel magnetically and used it against the cogs. Even as he fought, he watched Indy fight. After destroying a cog with a swing of his hammer, he asked Indy, "And you're a teacher?"

Indy knocked down a cog and shook the pain out of his hand. He shrugged and answered, "Part time."

When his pistol ran out, Phantom said, "By jungle law, the Ghost Who Walks calls forth the power of ten tigers!" This granted him temporary super-strength, which allowed him to destroy more cogs with little effort.

Meanwhile, Jedda used her telepathy to call for help. _All creatures in the area, hear my plea. Please aid us in our fight against these metallic monsters. _Soon, various animals were arriving on the scene. Kisa, as well as dogs, housecats, squirrels, and birds were attacking the cogs, disorienting them. The birds pecked at them and scratched with their talons while the rest pounced on them and wrestled them to the ground.

Gabrielle and Iolaus stood back-to-back, fighting off cogs that tried to attack them from all sides. Gabrielle beat down as many as she could with her staff while Iolaus impaled some cogs and decapitated others with his sword. Gabrielle said, "We can't keep this up forever."

"I know," said Iolaus simply. "We need help and soon."

A car horn got their attention as well as that of the cogs. Everyone turned to see the A-Team's armored van charging in, running over several cogs, while Face gunned down more with the mini-gun. B. A. was driving, but he stopped when he reached Gabrielle and Iolaus. Hannibal then stepped out of the passenger's side and shot some cogs that ran up on him with the tommy-gun. He then walked up to Gabrielle and Iolaus and took a small explosive out of his pocket with a timer on it. He activated it and threw it into the midst of a bunch of confused cogs. Equally confused, Gabrielle asked, "What did you just do?"

Hannibal said nothing. Instead he turned away and lit a cigar as the device exploded, destroying several more cogs and causing Gabrielle and Iolaus to jump back in shock! The two stunned heroes from ancient Greece looked at Hannibal as he took out his cigar and smiled. "I love it when a plan comes together."

Just as Hercules and Lothar had been having a test of strength, Xena and Katana were testing to see which of them was the better fighter. As each woman tore through the cogs with their swords, they were impressed by each other's skills. When the cogs in the immediate area were finished, Xena said, "You are a true warrior."

Katana bowed before the legendary warrior princess and said, "You yourself are a great fighter with great honor."

"That wasn't always the case," Xena reminded her.

"So I've read," said Katana with a nod. Both women then turned when they heard footsteps. More cogs were headed their way. Katana looked at Xena and smiled. "Let's wreck them, shall we?"

Xena returned the smiled and responded, "Let's." She then let out her battle cry as she and Katana jumped headlong into the fray.

Back in space, Wonder Woman's selected team kept fighting off the Quadra Fighters. Troia avoided the blasts of one Quadra Fighter and flew through it, destroying it. She then flew around getting more Quadra Fighters to chase her. She was eventually surrounded, but then flew upwards as they fired, causing them to destroy themselves. She then said, "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up."

As he destroyed more Quadra Fighters with ring-generated buzzsaws, Green Lantern Hal Jordan said, "I know, but if we can take out the gear ships, hopefully that will put a huge dent in their plans."

Flash Gordon flew around in his ship, blasting Quadra Fighters out of the sky. Hearing what Hal had just said, he responded, "I agree. But with so many of them, I don't think it would be wise to try and destroy them one at a time. We need some way to get rid of them all at once. Dynak, can you see if the gear ships have anything we can use to destroy them simultaneously? Rick and the others will need to concentrate on trying to find a way to get into the Skybase on the moon."

"Affirmative," said Dynak X. "Beginning analysis now."

Meanwhile, back on Earth, L. J. took down one cog with a flying kick. As two more cogs fired on him, he jumped into the air, twisted his body around, and wrapped his legs around the necks of both cogs. He took them down, stood up and stomped on their heads as hard as he could. "And it's Lothar Junior by a knockout!" he cheered in mock celebration. He then turned to see more cogs advancing on him. "Uh, oh. It looks like I'm in over my head again."

"You sound just like Axl," came a voice from behind. L. J. turned to see Zero flipping through the air and landing. He then effortlessly cut down several cogs with his Z-Saber. It cut through the cogs like a hot knife through butter. He then dashed forward and destroyed more with a single swipe. "Primitives," he mumbled.

Axl, Layer, and Palette then ran forward. Axl said, "Just seeing these things' ugly faces makes my trigger finger itch!" He then fired both of his guns, his Axl Bullets tearing through the cogs as if they were nothing.

Palette then said, "Watch this, Axl!" She then jumped on a car, and jumped off, hovering as she fired her Palette Bullets from her own guns, destroying more cogs.

Layer, on the other hand, said nothing as she tore into the cogs with her Layer Rapier. When she stopped, she was by Zero's side. Zero smiled and gave her the thumbs-up, saying, "Nice work, Layer."

Layer always got nervous around Zero. She looked down and blushed as she said, "Um. . . thanks?"

"We're not done yet!" came another voice. Everyone turned to see X charging up his X-Buster. When it was fully charged, he fired, destroying several cogs with one shot.

Seeing this, L. J. said, "Whoa. Remind me never to get into his line of fire."

More cogs tried to fire on X, but he jumped out of the way, bounding off the sides of two buildings. He then slid down and fired several shots, destroying more cogs.

At the Machine Skybase, King Mondo and Queen Machina watched the battle unfold. "I don't believe this!" yelled Mondo. "They're reducing our cogs to scrap!"

"Dear, mind your oil pressure," said Machina, trying to calm him down. "Besides, we can make cogs faster than they can get rid of them. Even Superman has his limitations. Eventually, they will all wear themselves down."

Mondo slowly calmed down. "Yes. You're right, my dear. It's only a matter of time before the Earth is ours!"

Prince Sprocket then ran up to his parents, saying, "Mom, dad, the next batch of cogs is ready! Can I go down to Earth with them? Please?"

Mondo said, "Of course, son! Consider this your first step towards manhood!"

"Oh, boy!" said Sprocket enthusiastically. He then teleported out of the Skybase.

The large group of heroes continued to fight off the cogs. Some of them fired on Superboy, but he just took the shots and smirked. "You'll have to do a lot better than that." He then flew forward destroying several cogs. He destroyed more with his heat vision. As more cogs advanced on him, he touched the ground, using his tactile telekinesis to cause a portion of the ground to explode underneath them, destroying several more.

Cyborg fired his arm cannon, destroying more. Changeling (formerly known as Beast Boy, he had since gone back to his original code name) transformed into a gorilla and destroyed more cogs with sheer brute strength. He then changed into a lion, and pounced on more, tearing them apart.

Raven used her telekinesis to send cogs flying, taking down their comrades. She then used her shadow manipulation power to cover and crush them. Wonder Girl, meanwhile, used her Amazonian strength to destroy many cogs. She then took her lasso and flew around, binding as man cogs as she could. She frowned and said, "The fact that you want to destroy our world makes me very. . . angry." Her lasso responded to her anger, electricity frying and shorting out the cogs. Another cog tried to jump her from behind, but was shot in the head. Wonder Girl then turned around and punched it, putting it out of commission. She then looked up and noticed Tia in the window of a nearby building. Tia smiled and saluted, Wonder Girl returning the gesture. She then flew towards more cogs while Tia continued to use her sniper skills to pick off the cogs one by one. The armor piercing rounds temporarily disoriented the cogs, making it easier for others to put them down.

Murdock flew around in his ultra light, dropping grenades and other explosives down, blowing up many cogs at once. He had a goofy smile on his face and was doing a little dance the whole time. One of the cogs looked up and fired, hitting the small aircraft. Realizing that he was going to crash, Murdock attempted to steer his falling ultra light into the largest batch of cogs he could find. He yelled, "I'm a bird, I'm a plane, I'm a choo-choo train!" He then bailed at the very last possible second, landing hard on the ground, while the ultra light crashed, destroying more cogs.

Wonder Girl and Superboy ran over to Murdock as he slowly got to his feet. "Hey, man, are you okay?" asked Superboy.

Disoriented, Murdock simply said, "This concludes our flight with Miracle Airlines, the only airline where Lady Luck is your co-pilot."

Superboy and Wonder Girl looked at him as if he was crazy (which he was).

Cyborg, however, frowned and said, "Somebody could've gotten seriously hurt."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Murdock.

"You crashed that plane," said Raven calmly, although truth be told, she was just as mad at him as Cyborg was.

"No, I didn't," said Murdock defensively. "I merely relocated it with extreme prejudice because of a total loss of thrust and lift functions!"

"What?" asked Wonder Girl in anger and confusion.

"Use your imagination, sweetheart," said Murdock with a smile as he patted her on the shoulder. "Or you can borrow mine. I don't want to be a secret weapon, I want to be an exposed weapon!"

As Nightwing used his martial arts skills to fight off more cogs, he said, "This is getting ridiculous. We knock one down, ten more take its place!"

Sprocket then teleported in with some of the newly-manufactured cogs. He said, "Try a thousand more." The new cogs then fired, but Mandrake put up a protective shield. He then responded with fireballs, destroying several cogs. The cogs tried to fire again, but Mandrake used an illusion to make the cogs destroy each other. When Sprocket realized what was going on, he yelled, "Hey, no fair! You made the cogs shoot themselves!"

Mandrake responded with, "It is so easy to fool fools."

The A-Team's armored van then showed up, running over more cogs and Face gunning down others with the mini-gun. When the van came to a stop, Sprocket yelled, "I'm telling on you!"

B. A. stuck his head out of the driver's side window and said, "I pity the fool that goes home crying to his mama!" Sprocket then teleported out.

In space, Flash Gordon was still maneuvering his ship, destroying Quadra Fighters and causing more to destroy themselves. Dynak then spoke up, saying, "Analysis complete." Images of one of the gear ships appeared on Flash's screen as Dynak explained, "At the very core is a generator. The power in this generator is such that destroying it would create the equivalent of a nuclear explosion."

"Thanks, Dynak," said Flash. He then contacted the others, saying, "Everyone, listen up! I'm going to fly into one of those gear ships. According to Dynak, there is a generator at the core that we can destroy to create a nuclear explosion. That should be enough to destroy them all."

Hearing this, Hal said, "You won't have to go alone. I'll be joining you." He then used his power ring to create an Air Force jet. He said to the rest of the team in space, "Wish us luck." They then flew off.

As they headed towards their intended destination, Green Lantern asked, "Flash, if it's at all possible, could you have Dynak transfer the flight plan to my ring-generated computer screen?"

Before Gordon could answer, Dynak said, "Affirmative. Transferring now."

Now knowing exactly where they were headed, Green Lantern smiled and said, "Much obliged." Soon, he had an exact copy of Gordon's flight plan.

Flash Gordon and Green Lantern flew each of their respective ships into a gear ship. Flash said, "Green Lantern, what do you plan to do once you get to the core? I have missiles that I can time delay until I can escape but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, Flash," said GL. It felt kind of odd to refer to someone besides Wally as Flash. "My ring will protect me. After all, it does allow me to survive the vacuum of space."

"Point taken," said Flash. "But what about the others? How are they able to survive in space?"

Realizing that he'd never asked his teammates that himself, Green Lantern said, "Um, . . . you'll have to ask them. Right now, we've got a job to do."

"And we've got company," said Flash as he realized that he was being followed by Quadra Fighters.

Seeing the same thing, Green Lantern said, "So I see." He then smirked and added, "From one pilot to another, let's show these things how to REALLY fly!"

"You got it," said Flash with a smile. Both pilots then flew through the gear ships, avoiding shots and outmaneuvering the Quadra Fighters, causing them to crash into walls, each other, and anything else that the two ace pilots could find. When he saw that he was getting closer, Flash said, "We're nearly there."

"So I see," said Green Lantern. "Do what you need to do, Flash. Once you're in the clear, I'll detonate the core on my end."

"Roger," said Flash in response. When he saw the core, he fired several missiles into it, piercing it. He then flew towards the nearest exit that Dynak could find. When he was out of range, Flash said, "I've made it! Do it now!"

"You got it!" said Green Lantern as he fired blasts from his jet into the core. The missiles in the other gear ship counted down. . .

3. . .

2. . .

1. . .

BOOM!

There were two huge explosions, visible even from where the rest of Wonder Woman's group were fighting. "Great Hera!" yelled Wonder Woman.

The explosion got the attention of those still in the satellite. Alia asked, "What in the name?"

"Dad!" yelled Rick.

"Ay, yi, yi!" cried Alpha in panic.

Within seconds, however, Flash's voice came through. "I'm okay! The gear ships are history!"

"But what about Hal?" asked Kyle.

In response, Hal's voice broke through. "Don't you worry about me. I've been in worse situations than this, believe me." He caught up to Flash's ship, his own plane now gone.

John smiled and shook his head. "Typical Hal. You never could resist giving us all a scare."

"Um, guys?" asked Supergirl. "We've still got work to do!" Everyone then continued battling the Quadra Fighters.

Having seen the explosion from the Skybase, Mondo yelled, "The gear ships! No!" Machina and Sprocket stood there and watched.

"This does not bode well," said Klank nervously.

"Indeed," agreed Orbus.

Back in Angel Grove, Jenny and Trini were fighting a monster called Mace Face. Jenny landed a flying kick to his chest, followed by a jumping spin-kick to his jaw. Trini added a side kick and two hard punches, but the monster struck them both down with his claws. He said, "First, we'll destroy this city and then, this pathetic planet! And once that's accomplished, we'll destroy Zordon as well!"

The Gold Ranger remained calm as she said, "As long as we're standing, you will destroy nothing."

"You said it, Trini!" agreed the Green Ranger. "Now, let's show them some girl power!" They then jumped into the air, landing simultaneous kicks to Mace Face's chest. Both girls added two roundhouses, taking him down.

Meanwhile, Kimberly, Tanya, Justin, and Zack took on a monster named Wolfbane. Wolfbane struck them down one by one. He said, "You can't defeat me, Rangers!"

"We'll see about that!" yelled the Green Zeo Ranger defiantly. The four of them then pulled out their Zeo laser pistols and fired, but it had little to no effect on him.

Wolfbane laughed and asked, "Is that all you've got? Pathetic Rangers! Face it, your powerless against me!"

As the four Zeo Rangers backed up, Kimberly asked, "What are we going to do?"

At the satellite, Zordon watched the battle on the Viewing Globe while Alpha, Rick, Kshin, and Alia worked. He said, "ZEO RANGERS, YOU HAVE ZEO POWER WEAPONS. USE THEM!"

Having heard this over his communicator, Tommy asked, "You get that, Jase?"

"I did," said Jason with a nod. "Let's do it! Zeo Ranger V, Power Weapon!" A sword then appeared in his hands.

Tommy drew Saba and asked, "You ready to do this, buddy?"

"Let's go get them," said Saba.

Tommy then turned to his best friend and asked, "You ready, Jason?"

"Ready, bro!" answered Jason with a nod. The two of them then charged at Silo, landing multiple strikes on him. Tommy then fired Saba's eyebeams, while Jason's sword charged up. He then swiped at Silo, causing him to scream as he fell.

Having gotten Zordon's message themselves, Zack said, "You heard the man! Let's try these new weapons out!"

"Right!" agreed Kimberly, Tanya, and Justin.

"Zeo Ranger I, Power Weapon!" commanded Kimberly. A shield appeared in her hands.

It was Tanya's turn. "Zeo Ranger II, Power Weapon!" A pair of nun chucks appeared in each hand.

Justin cried out, "Zeo Ranger III, Power Weapon!" Dual arm blades appeared in each hand.

Finally, Zack commanded, "Zeo Ranger IV, Power Weapon!" Zack now held a hatchet in each hand.

The four other Zeo Rangers charged forward. Kimberly blocked an attack from Wolfbane with her shield and then struck him with side of it, causing him to stumble. Tanya then added a hit with each of her nun chucks to the skull. Justin struck him in the midsection with each of his arm blades, while Zack landed a hit to the chest followed by one to the head with his hatchets.

However, Wolfbane still would not go down! He laughed and asked, "You think that's gonna stop me?"

"We're just getting started," said Justin, his weapons held out in front of him. Kimberly then held up her shield and it flashed. She then flew forward, spinning as she did so. Finally, she struck Wolfbane in the chest. Tanya then hovered in front of Wolfbane, her nun chucks energized as she spun in mid-air, striking him again. Justin's blades charged and he flew forwards with his weapons crossed, hitting Wolfbane dead-on. Finally, Zack charged up his hatchets and dove forward head-first, slashing with both hatchets at once. This finally took Wolfbane down.

Seeing this, Rocky asked, "Why should you guys have all the fun?" He and his assembled team summoned their Power Weapons and charged on Defoliator. Rocky struck Defoliator twice with the Power Sword while Billy did the same with the Power Lance. Kat and Aisha jumped into the air, Kat firing the Power Bow, Aisha hurling the Power Daggers. Their aim was true as Defoliator stumbled back. Finally, Adam fired the Power Axe's cannon mode, knocking him down.

Jenny and Trini then drew their weapons and charged on Mace Face. Jenny tried to strike with the Dragon Dagger, but Mace Face caught it. Undeterred, Jenny yanked it downward and ran it down his chest. Trini added two more strikes with the Gold Power Staff. Simultaneous kicks to the chest and then a roundhouse from each Ranger took him down again.

As both Ranger teams stood before the four assembled monsters, the Zeo Rangers' communicators beeped. Answering, Jason asked, "What is it, Zordon?"

"JASON," came Zordon's voice, "JUST LIKE TOMMY'S TEAM, YOUR TEAM CAN COMBINE YOUR WEAPONS. COMBINE YOUR ZEO POWER WEAPONS TO FORM THE ZEO BLASTER."

"Sounds good to us," said Jason. "Thanks, Zordon."

Jenny said, "Let's put these creeps out their misery."

"You got it, little sis," said Tommy with a nod.

"Alright, guys," said Rocky. "Let's bring them together!"

"Right," agreed Kat, Billy, Adam, and Aisha.

Adam: "Power Axe!"

Kat: "Power Bow!"

Aisha: "Power Daggers!"

Billy: "Power Lance!"

Rocky: "Power Sword!"

With the Power Blaster formed, the five Power Rangers cried out, "Ready!"

Jason stood at the ready and commanded, "Zeo Blaster!"

"Power up!" cried the other Zeo Rangers in unison. The combined Zeo Weapons then appeared in Jason's hands, his four teammates standing by his side. Kimberly and Zack stood to his left, Tanya and Justin to his right.

Saba in hand, Tommy asked Jenny and Trini, "You ready to do this?"

"Ready," said Trini with a nod.

"You got it!" answered Jenny.

"Okay, everyone," said Tommy. "Fire!"

The Power Rangers fired the Power Blaster.

The Zeo Rangers fired the Zeo Blaster.

Tommy fired Saba's eyebeams.

Jenny fired a blast from the Dragon Dagger.

Trini fired gold energy spheres from the Gold Power Staff.

The barrage of firepower was too much for the four monsters, as they all went down in a heap, screaming.

At the Skybase, Mondo watched as everything was falling apart at the seams. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" he screamed as smoke spewed out of his head. "THOSE RANGERS HAVE TAKEN OUT FOUR OF OUR BEST MONSTERS!" He then turned to Klank and Orbus, saying, "Klank, Orbus, you two had better get down there and do something about this before I reduce you to scrap!"

Fearfully, Klank bowed and said, "Yes, your majesty! Right away, your majesty!" He and Orbus then teleported out.

Both Rangers teams cheered in triumph. "Oh my gosh!" cried Kimberly in excitement. "We did it!"

"I could get used to this," said Tanya.

"That was totally cool!" cried Justin enthusiastically. "When we kicked their butts, I thought, 'Yeah!'"

"Who's better than us?" asked Zack. "I pose the question, who's better than us?"

Klank and Orbus then arrived, Orbus saying, "We are better than you, Rangers!"

"Indeed," said Klank. He then spun Orbus around, saying, "Around and around! And away you go!" He threw Orbus onto one of the monsters. Orbus then fired a small beam, making them grow to gigantic size.

"I think you spoke too soon, Zack," said Jason. His communicator then beeped. "Yes?" he asked into it.

"CALL UPON YOUR ZEOZORDS," came Zordon's voice. "THEY WERE CREATED ON ELTAR THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO IN THE EVENT THAT THE POWER OF THE ZEO CRYSTAL SHOULD BE HARNESSED."

"Got it, Zordon," said Jason. "And thanks."

"Everybody ready?" asked Tommy.

"Let's do it," said Jason with a nod.

Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha, and Kat then cried, "We need Dinozord Power now!" When the Dinozords arrived, the five Rangers leapt into their respective cockpits.

Jenny then played a tune on the Dragon Dagger, summoning the Dragonzord. When it arrived, it roared and joined the other Dinozords.

"I call upon the Power of Pyramidas!" cried Trini, holding up her Gold Power Staff. When Pyramidas made the scene, Trini jumped into the cockpit.

"Tigerzord, power up!" ordered Tommy. When the White Tigerzord arrived, Tommy jumped on top of it as it remained in Tiger Mode for now.

The Zeo Rangers then made the call for the first time: "We need Zeozord power now!"

The Zeozords made their way towards the battlefield. The pink and yellow zeozords were artillery zords. The pink one had a cannon on top and missile launchers on the sides. The yellow one had two large side cannons and two smaller top cannons. The pink Zeozord was pulled along on chains by the blue one, which resembled a sphinx with two tiny cannons on it forehead. The yellow Zeozord was pulled by the green one, which resembled a bull. And finally, the red Zeozord was flying above the others, resembling a flying phoenix. The Zeo Rangers stared at their new zords in awe before Jason said, "Alright, we're going in!" The five Zeo Rangers then leapt into their respective cockpits.

Silo fired missiles from his wrist launchers, hitting the zords. In response, the Tyrannosaurus fired its eyebeams, the Pterodactyl fired the blasts from its wings, and the pink and yellow Zeozords fired all of their weapons as well, knocking him down.

Defoliator grabbed Pyramidas and zapped it with blue electricity. Trini was rocked, but quickly regained control and blasted him off with gold energy beams from the tip on top. Quickly standing up, Defoliator said, "Let's see how well you handle this, Rangers!" He then fired energy bolts from his scorpion tail at the White Tigerzord, but it kept coming.

The White Tigerzord then charged forward and ran circles around him, kicking up dust and disorienting him. As Defoliator tried to regain his composure, Tommy said, "Now, Justin!"

"You got it, Tommy!" said Justin with a nod. His zord then disconnected from the chains that were used to pull the pink Zeozord and sank its teeth into Defoliator's leg. Defoliator screamed in pain as the blue Zeozord threw him to the ground. He quickly scrambled back to his feet, but was knocked right back down by energy blasts from the blue Zeozord's two forehead cannons.

Wolfbane fired energy bolts from his horns at the Dragonzord. This just seemed to provoke it, though, as it screamed and swung its tail at him. Wolfbane ducked and said, "Missed!" before firing energy discs from his mouth, taking the Dragonzord down. It roared as it laid there.

Adam said, "Hang on, Jenny! I got your back!" The Mastodon then froze Wolfbane with its freezing mist. "Alright, Zack, it's your turn!"

"On my way," said Zack. As the green Zeozord separated from the yellow one, Zack said, "Toro, Toro!" as his zord charged forward and rammed into Wolfbane, freeing him and knocking him down. He stood back up and charged, only to be taken down again by green energy blasts from the green Zeozord's horns. Wolfbane screamed as he fell.

Mace Face struck the Triceratops with his claws. "Uh!" yelled Billy as he fought to regain control. He then commanded, "Power Hooks!" The horns of the Triceratops then shot out and wrapped around Mace Face. Billy then said, "I've got him, guys! Hurry, before he breaks free!"

As Jason piloted the red Zeozord, he yelled, "Fire!" The red Zeozord then fired energy from its head. The Saber-Toothed Tiger ran forward and fired a beam from its tail and the Triceratops fired the cannons on its tail, taking Mace Face down.

With all four monsters down, Tommy said, "Alright, guys, bring them together!"

The five Dinozords formed the Megazord tank and immediately converted to Battle Mode.

Tommy then jumped into the White Tigerzord's cockpit and placed Saba in a console, saying, "Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode." When it was done, the White Tigerzord approached the Megazord, joined shortly afterwards by the Dragonzord and Pyramidas.

Seeing everything on the Viewing Globe, Zordon said, "ZEO RANGERS, THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOUR ZEOZORDS TO JOIN AND FORM THE ZEO MEGAZORD."

"Right!" acknowledged all five Zeo Rangers from their respective cockpits.

The five Zeozords then combined to form the Zeo Megazord. Now in one cockpit, the five Zeo Rangers cried out, "Zeo Megazord, power up!"

Realizing how tightly they fit in, Zack said, "It feels a little cramped in here."

"As long as it gets the job done, who cares?" asked Jason.

"Who rules?" asked Silo. "Answer: King Mondo! You lose!" All four monsters then fired on the zords, knocking them back. Mace Face then transformed into a spiked sphere, striking all the zords, before rejoining the other three monsters and transforming back. In response, the White Tigerzord struck Silo three times with its sword, taking him down. Defoliator fired on Pyramidas with all he had, but Pyramidas rolled forward and fired a beam from the tip on top, knocking him down. Mace Face tried to strike the Dragonzord with its claws, but the Dragonzord caught his arms and bit his claws off, causing him to scream in pain. The Dragonzord then swung its tail and drilled him in the chest, taking him down. Finally, Wolfbane tried to fight off both Megazords, but it was no use. The Megazord landed a punch, followed by one from the Zeo Megazord. The Zeo Megazord landed a kick, and the Megazord landed one more punch, taking him down.

Pleased with what he was seeing, Zordon said, "JASON, THERE IS ANOTHER ZORD IN YOUR TEAM'S ARSENAL, ONE THAT BELONGS TO YOU AND YOU ALONE. AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, YOU HAVE BATTLE HELMETS THAT CAN EACH BE USED BY THE ZEO MEGAZORD. I BELIEVE YOU WILL BE PLEASED."

"Ready and waiting, Zordon," said Jason. "Mind if we handle this, Tommy?"

"They're all yours, Jason," answered Tommy as he and the rest of his team's zords stood back and watched.

"Alright, guys," said Kimberly. "Let's give these battle helmets a try. Zeo Ranger I, Battle Helmet!" The Zeo Megazord's default helmet was removed and replaced by a helmet with a cannon. It fired, knocking the four monsters back. The Zeo Megazord then began spinning, blowing them away.

"My turn," said Tanya. "Zeo Ranger II, Battle Helmet!" The previous one was removed and replaced by one with side cannons, which also doubled as rockets. The helmet activated, lifting the Zeo Megazord into the air. While flying, it spun around and kicked down all four monsters before landing. It then fired its cannons, hitting the monsters just as they had gotten up.

"Let's see what mine can do," said Justin. "Zeo Ranger III, Battle Helmet!" The next helmet replaced the last one and resembled that of Egyptian headwear. It fired blue energy triangles from the triangle symbol in its forehead and encased all four monsters in a blue crystal forcefield which lifted them up and slammed them on the ground repeatedly. As the four monsters pleaded for him to stop, Justin said, "Well, okay." The monsters were then dropped. They were free, but now in a heap. As they slowly stood up, Justin asked, "How about a parting shot?" All four monsters screamed as they were struck by an energy blast in the form of blue triangles.

Zack then said, "And last but not least, Zeo Ranger IV, Battle Helmet!" The new helmet was placed on and had a bull's horns on it. The Zeo Megazord then charged forward and rammed into the four monsters, scattering them and knocking them down. They stood up, only to be blasted down again by green energy bolts from the horns. When the Zeo Megazord's default helmet was replaced, Zack said, "I like these new powers!"

Zordon's voice came through, saying, "JASON, YOU'RE NEW ZORD IS APPROACHING. TELEPORTING NOW."

Jason was teleported out of the Zeo Megazord cockpit and into the cockpit of his new zord. When it landed, Zordon said, "BEHOLD, THE RED BATTLEZORD."

"Amazing!" said Jason as he looked around the cockpit. "Let's see what this baby can do!" The Red Battlezord then marched forward and single-handedly fought off the four monsters, taking them down. It then pointed its arms at the four monsters. Energy blasts then began firing from its wristbands like machine guns, taking them down. The Red Battlezord then went to stand by the rest. Jason said, "Alright, guys, let's finish them off!"

"Right!" said the other Zeo Rangers in unison.

"Let's do it, guys!" said Tommy as he held a sphere. "White Tiger Thunderbolt, fire!" The White Tigerzord then fired its Thunderbolt at Wolfbane.

Jenny called out, "Dragonzord Missiles!" She then played a tune, activating the missiles. They fired at Wolfbane as well.

Trini then commanded, "Pyramidas, fire!" A beam then shot into the sky and lightning bolts struck the ground, moving closer and closer to Silo. The combined attacks of the Tigerzord, the Dragonzord, and Pyramidas destroyed Wolfbane.

In the Megazord, the Power Rangers cried, "Power Sword!" The Megazord's weapon fell from the sky and the Megazord caught it.

In the Zeo Megazord, the four Zeo Rangers in the cockpit ordered, "Zeo Megazord Saber!" The aforementioned weapon appeared in the Zeo Megazord's hand.

Both Megazords activated their swords and swiped, destroying Silo.

"Alright, here I go!" said Jason from the Red Battlezord. The Red Battlezord then flew spinning through the air with energy streaks flying into it. It then shot through Defoliator and destroyed him.

This left only Mace Face. Tommy said, "Surrender, Mace Face!"

"Never!" yelled Mace Face defiantly. "I'll destroy you all!" He then transformed back into sphere form and ran down all of the zords.

As the Red Battlezord was rocked, Jason yelled, "Oh, man!"

Seeing this, Zordon said, "JASON, LINK THE RED BATTLEZORD WITH THE ZEO MEGAZORD TO FORM THE ZEO MEGABATTLEZORD."

"Understood," said Jason. "Let's do it, guys!"

"Right!" said the other Zeo Rangers. The Red Battlezord then joined with the Zeo Megazord to form the Zeo MegaBattlezord.

Jason rejoined the others in the cockpit, saying, "It ends here, Mace Face!" The Red Battlezord's weapons were converted into powerful cannons on the shoulders of the new configuration, and the shots from them would be more powerful as they were amplified by being combined with the Zeo Megazord. It then fired multiple blasts from the cannons, causing Mace Face to uncurl from his sphere form before exploding. Both Rangers teams cheered.

At the Skybase, Mondo and Machina saw the whole battle. Angrily, Mondo asked, "NO! THIS CANNOT BE! FIRST THE GEAR SHIPS ARE DESTROYED, AND NOW THOSE RANGERS HAVE DESTROYED FOUR OF OUR BEST MONSTERS! WHAT ELSE IS GOING TO GO WRONG?" Smoke was coming out of his head the whole time.

"Don't worry, dear," said Machina. "At least we are safe. They cannot get into our base unless they destroy our force field."

"They had better not," said Mondo, now calmer. "We must take this planet. We have to!"

Back at the satellite, Kshin was at the computers. He then said, "Guys, I think I've got it!"

Rick, Alpha, and Alia walked up to him. Rick said, "Let me see."

Alpha took a look and said, "Ay, yi, yi! You did it! We now have a way to get into the Skybase!" Zuffy was also excited.

"Yes," said Alia. "According to what we've been able to ascertain over the course of our search, there is a machine somewhere in this area that is generating the force field. Once it's destroyed, the force field will be destroyed as well!"

"THAT IS EXCELLENT NEWS," said Zordon. "CONTACT EVERYONE, ALPHA. WE MUST SEND SOMEONE TO THE MACHINE SKYBASE IMMEDIATELY."

"Right, Zordon," said Alpha as he walked over to the communications deck. "Oh, ay, yi, yi, yi, yi! Rangers, Justice League, everybody, we've done it! Kshin has found a way to get into the Machine Skybase! We need to teleport someone in to destroy the machine that is generating their force field!"

Outside the satellite, Supergirl spun a Quadra Fighter around and threw it, sending it crashing into other Quadra Fighters. She said, "That's great! Except we've still got out hands full out here!"

"I will go," said Martian Manhunter. "Using my shape-changing abilities, I can infiltrate the Skybase. Can the rest of you handle this without me?"

"Go on!" said Starfire. "We'll stop them! You worry about destroying that force field!"

On Earth, X overheard this. He said, "Hold that thought, J'onn. You may not have to go alone." He then turned to Axl, who was still blasting cogs with his Axl Bullets. He asked, "Axl, can you use your copy shot to shape shift into one of these cogs?"

Axl looked at X and answered, "I don't know. I've never tried it on a non-Reploid before. But here goes." He then fired his copy shot at one of the cogs, destroying it. As he took on its form, he asked, "Does this answer your question?"

"VERY WELL," said Zordon. "MARTIAN MANHUNTER, AXL, PREPARE FOR TELEPORTATION. AND USE EXTREME CAUTION. YOU MAY NOT BE ABLE TO COMMUNICATE WITH US UNTIL THE FORCE FIELD IS DESTROYED."

"Understood," said Martian Manhunter. "I am ready when you are." Within moments, J'onn was teleported away. On Earth, the same thing happened to Axl. Everyone else continued to fight.

Moments after Axl left, Alia teleported into Angel Grove, her Alia Buster already fully charged. She fired, destroying several cogs at once. Zero said, "Nice of you to join us, Alia."

"Yes," agreed X with a nod as he continued firing on the cogs. "You couldn't have come at a better time."

"Save the compliments for later," said Alia. "We still have work to do." X nodded as he and Alia charged up their weapons simultaneously. They then fired, destroying many more cogs.

On the moon, Martian Manhunter and Axl teleported in, disguised as cogs. Martian Manhunter whispered, "Quickly, let us find the machine."

"Right," Axl whispered back. A short walk later, and they were in a room surrounded by all kinds of machines. As both reverted back to their true forms, Axl asked, "Great. How do we know which one of these controls the force field?"

"We don't," said Martian Manhunter. "So we will have to destroy them all." He then shape shifted into a monstrous creature and began using his strength to destroy the machines that were in the room.

"Good enough for me," said Axl as both of his guns appeared in his hands. He then fired both guns, his Axl Bullets putting the machines out of commission.

At the satellite, Alpha was at the computer when he noticed something. "Ay, yi, yi! Zordon, the force field is gone!"

"THAT IS GOOD NEWS," said Zordon. "QUICKLY, CONTACT THE RANGERS. THE SKYBASE MUST BE DESTROYED NOW!"

"Right, Zordon," said Alpha as he pushed some buttons, "Oh, ay, yi, yi!"

"And I'll contact J'onn and Axl," said Rick. "We don't want to destroy them along with the base."

The Rangers were still in their zords when their communicators beeped. Tommy said, "We read you, Zordon."

"TOMMY," came Zordon' voice. "THE FORCE FIELD PROTECTING THE MACHINE EMPIRE'S SKYBASE IS GONE. FORM THE ULTRAZORD AND GO TO THE MOON. IT MUST BE DESTROYED IMMEDIATELY!"

"We're on our way," said the White Ranger. He then asked, "Did you get that, guys?"

"All of it," said Billy with a nod.

"Let's hurry and finish this," said Kat.

"Initiate Ultrazord sequence, now!" ordered Tommy.

At Tommy's command, the Megazord disassembled and the eight zords formed the massive Ultrazord. The Tyrannosaurus formed the right leg, the Dragonzord the left leg. Both had disposed of their tails. A portion of Pyramidas came off while the White Tigerzord combined with the rest of it to form the body. It then stood up. The Mastodon formed the shoulders while the Triceratops formed the right arm and the Saber-Toothed Tiger formed the left. The portion of Pyramidas that had come off combined with the Pterodactyl to form the head. The head slid on top, completing the sequence. Once it was done, the Ultrazord took off, flying towards the moon. As he and the other Zeo Rangers watched, Jason said, "Good luck, guys." The Ultrazord flew past the satellite and the heroes still defending it, surprising them and even the remaining Quadra Fighters.

At the satellite, Rick frantically tried to contact Martian Manhunter and Axl. "J'onn, Axl, do you read me? The force field's gone, I repeat, the force field's gone! Get out of there!"

Hearing this, Martian Manhunter reverted back to his normal self and spoke into his com-link, "We read you loud and clear. Teleport us out now!" Within moments, both were teleported away from the Skybase.

Mondo, Machina, and Sprocket were still watching the battle on Earth, trying to figure out what to do when Klank and Orbus ran in. "Sire!" yelled Klank. "The force field is down!"

"What?" asked Mondo in surprise as he turned to his two footmen.

Orbus added, "Not only that, something's headed this way!"

All five Machine leaders walked towards another balcony and saw something headed their way. It was the Ultrazord. It landed with a thud and stood, towering over the Skybase. Seeing this Mondo yelled, "Destroy them! Activate our defense systems!" Weapons mounted into the Skybase began firing on the Ultrazord. However, it was all for naught. They stopped firing when they realized it was having no effect.

"Nice try, Mondo," came the White Ranger's voice over the loudspeaker. "Surrender. You've lost."

"Never!" cried Mondo as he fired a blast from his staff. Again, it just bounced off the Ultrazord.

"You leave us no choice then," said Tommy.

"Ultra Sword!" commanded all eight Rangers.

The White Tigerzord's sword then appeared in the Ultrazord's hand. The Megazord's Power Sword appeared, attaching to it. The Dragonzord's tail appeared, attaching to the Power Sword. Both the Power Sword and the Dragonzord tail briefly glowed their respective energies before, in a flash, they were glowing a single color.

As the Ultrazord stood before them, ready to strike, Mondo said to Klank, "You have failed me, Klank! And your penalty for failure will be destruction along with this base!" He then fired his staff at Klank and Orbus.

"No, sire, please!" begged Klank. But his pleas fell on deaf ears as he and Orbus were struck. They laid there, broken into pieces. Mondo then grabbed the chunk of Kryptonite and teleported out with his wife and son, moments before the Ultra Sword struck, destroying the Skybase with a single swipe.

As the battle continued on Earth, Superman destroyed more cogs. Mondo, Machina, and Sprocket then teleported in and Superman suddenly became weaker. "Hold it right there!" ordered King Mondo. All fighting ceased as everyone turned to see the Machine King, holding the piece of Kryptonite and Superman at his feet. "You either surrender to me, or your precious 'Man of Steel' dies!"

However, a green energy blast took the Kryptonite away from him. Mondo, Machina, and Sprocket then looked up to see the Kryptonite inside a small green energy field, courtesy of Green Lantern (Hal). "I don't think so, Mondo," he said as he and the team that had been defending the satellite landed. Flash Gordon stepped out of his ship once it had landed and went to stand with the other Defenders. Seconds later, two white teleportation beams appeared, taking on the forms of Rick and Kshin. Zuffy was in Kshin's arms.

Wonder Woman said, "Your Quadra Fighters have been defeated."

His strength having returned, Superman stood up. The Kryptonite could not affect him while in Hal's energy field. "Your cogs are simply outclassed."

The Power Rangers then teleported in. The Zeo Rangers joined them. The White Ranger said, "And your Skybase is toast."

Seeing this from the window of the building she was in, Tia picked up the fifty-caliber rifle and placed a bullet in it.

"You've lost, Mondo," said the Red Zeo Ranger. "Surrender!"

"You fools!" yelled Mondo. "The Machine Empire never surrenders! We are invincible! We. . ."

Staring down the scope of the fifty-caliber rifle, Tia fired. . .

BANG!

. . . and Mondo was struck right between the eyes! The fifty-caliber bullet completely pierced his head!

"Dear!" yelled Machina in surprise.

"Dad!" yelled Sprocket in horror.

Xena smirked and asked, "What was that you were saying about invincibility?"

Superman then punched a hole right through Mondo's chest. Wonder Woman then flew over to Machina and crushed her head, causing the rest of her motor functions to cease.

Sprocket backed away nervously and said, "Um, I'm just a kid. You wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

"I would," came another voice. Batgirl then ran over and kicked Sprocket's head off. She then crushed his head with her heel. This, in turn, put Sprocket down.

As sparks flew from his head, Mondo asked, "You think you can get rid of me that easily? I will be rebuilt! I will return! And I will destroy you all!"

"We'll be waiting," said Superman. He then began vibrating his arm inside Mondo's chest.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF KING MONDO!" yelled the Machine King as he was completely obliterated. There was literally nothing left but tiny chips of metal. The remaining cogs looked around confused, not knowing what to do. The heroes then looked at them.

The cogs never stood a chance. Within minutes, they were finished. Tommy defeated the last one with a slash from Saba. As the rest of the assembled heroes cheered in triumph, Tommy said to his partner, "That was fun."

"If this is your idea of fun, I'd like to see your idea of danger," said the enchanted saber.

As everyone gave the White Ranger and Saba a strange look, John Stewart said, "A talking sword. Now I've seen everything."

The battle was finally over. The Machine Empire was defeated. As the clean-up was going on, Katana bowed and said to Xena, "It was an honor to fight by your side, warrior princess."

Xena bowed herself and smiled, saying, "No, Katana. The honor was all mine."

Nightwing looked at Starfire and smiled. "Another one bites the dust."

Starfire smiled at her former lover and said, "I've fought worse."

Nightwing said, "Scary part is, I know you have."

The Flash was speedily gathering things up in a pile. When he stopped, he said, "Hey, at least we kept the property damage to a minimum."

Mega Man X looked at the scene around him as Alia put a hand on his shoulder. She asked, "X, are you OK?"

For a moment, X didn't answer. He just watched as the heroes were cleaning up the mess they'd made. Too often, he'd been forced to use violence to solve problems. He preferred a more peaceful approach, but, sadly, that was all too often impossible. But as he watched the clean-up of Angel Grove, he slowly let a smile cross his face as he was filled with hope. If hope was achievable here in the past, perhaps there was hope in the future after all. Finally, he turned to Alia. He slowly touched her face and said, "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's help them." Alia smiled as they turned and went to help the others.

The A-Team had finished removing the armor from their van and were helping the others out. Batman walked up to them. Robin and Batgirl were standing on either side of him. He said, "According to our files, the five of you were granted your pardons a short time after you met Adam, Rocky, and J'onn. However, despite that, I never believed any of you were innocent." He and his two wards then slowly began walking away. However, they stopped and looked back at the A-Team. Batman added, "Until now."

The A-Team stood there in surprise as they watched Batman, Robin, and Batgirl walk away. When they were gone, Murdock said, "Just think, if we get a pardon, we may never have to eat a knuckle sandwich again."

"I wouldn't bet on it, crazy man," said B. A. with a smile. "Looks like Hannibal's on the jazz again."

Face said, "Oh, no."

Murdock said, "What? What? No, you, you tell me right now. You tell me right to my face, you tell me that you don't have a plan."

"Well, I, I was thinking," began Hannibal, "like Bernie and George, what are we going to do when this thing's over?" The others looked at him and each other before he continued. "I mean, what are we REALLY qualified to do?"

Reluctantly, Face admitted, "Go after thugs in the park."

"Drug dealers, prostitution rings," added Tia.

"And outlaw motorcycle gangs," said Hannibal with smile. "Organized crime figures. Why, there's a world of slime balls out there."

"I knew it," said Murdock. "I just knew you had a plan."

Still smiling, Hannibal asked, "Comforting, isn't it?"

"I'll get the van," said B. A., a smile on his own face.

"And then we can go home," said Tia.

An hour later, everyone was gathered back at the satellite. Zordon said, "CONGRATULATIONS, ALL OF YOU. YOU HAVE MADE IT THROUGH THIS BATTLE WITH FLYING COLORS. POWER RANGERS, ZEO RANGERS, I AM VERY PROUD OF ALL OF YOU. HOWEVER, IT IS NOW TIME TO SAY GOODBYE TO OUR FRIENDS FROM THE PAST AND FUTURE. OUR TIME TRAVEL EQUIPMENT IS FULLY OPERATIONAL AGAIN. WE CAN NOW SEND EACH OF YOU BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME PERIODS. HEROES OF THE PAST AND FUTURE, WE THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP."

"It was our pleasure," said Hercules. Everyone else seemed inclined to agree.

"ALPHA, PREPARE THE TIME HOLES," ordered Zordon.

"Right, Zordon," said Alpha as he pushed several sets of buttons. Five time holes opened up, including one outside.

Hercules, Xena, Iolaus, and Gabrielle were the first to go. Before they did, Kat hugged her ancestor one more time. "Goodbye, Xena. I'll miss you. I hope I get to see you again someday."

Xena smiled and responded, "If fate so chooses, so it will be. Goodbye, Kat." Xena and her friends then stepped through. Within moments, they were gone.

Indiana Jones was next. He said, "I don't know if I'll ever see any of you again. But if I don't, I just want to go on the record and say, I think the future's in good hands. Goodbye, everyone." He then stepped through and was gone.

The A-Team got into their van. Hannibal said, "So long, everyone. I'm glad we were all on the same side." B. A. then drove the van through the time hole and they were gone.

The Defenders of the Earth stood by Flash Gordon's ship. Flash said, "Justice League, Power Rangers, this is an experience that none of us will ever forget. To have fought by your side is the greatest honor any of us could have ever dreamed of. And even though your teams go by different names, you are truly the Defenders of the Earth. Goodbye, all of you. Defend the Earth now and forever." After shaking hands with everyone, the Defenders got into Flash's ship and flew it out of the satellite. They flew into the time hole that was outside and disappeared.

Lastly, it was time for Mega Man X and his friends to take their leave. X said, "There have been many times in which I've questioned my purpose. Questioned my faith. Questioned my reasons for fighting. But after seeing what I've seen this day, I am filled with hope for the future. And that is the greatest gift I could have ever asked for. Thank you. Thank you and goodbye." X, Alia, Zero, Layer, Axl, and Palette then stepped through the final time hole. In moments, they were gone.

When the last time hole closed, all of the remaining heroes stood there. Finally, Hawkgirl was the first to speak. "This was an adventure for the ages."

"Indeed," agreed Hawkman. "Heroes from the past, heroes from the future. Unbelievable."

Superman then said, "Zeo Rangers, as far as the League goes, our roster is full at the moment."

Batman spoke up. "However, I believe Robin has an interesting proposal for you."

Robin then nodded and stepped forward. He said, "Nightwing and I had a little discussion and we reached an agreement. Since the Power Rangers are part of the League, Zeo Rangers, how would you like to join the Titans?"

The five Zeo Rangers looked at each other in surprise. Kimberly said, "Oh my gosh. Are you serious?"

"We are," said Cyborg. He then smiled and asked, "So, what do you say?"

The Zeo Rangers looked at each other. Finally, Jason smiled and spoke up. "It would be an honor."

Robin smiled and extended his hand. Jason shook it.

"Let's get to the Youth Center," said Rocky. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm. . ."

"HUNGRY!" said his Ranger friends. Both Ranger teams laughed. A few of the Justice Leaguers, Titans, and Outsiders chuckled as well.

"Let's not fill up too much though," said Zack. "After all, we still have a few more hours before the dance."

Tanya then asked, "Zack, the way you and Rocky eat, is 'filling up' even possible?"

"She's got a point, Zack-man," said Rocky as he rubbed his stomach. This time, their friends groaned.

Isis then said, "Have fun tonight, Rangers, all of you. You've earned it."

"See you at the next meeting," said Green Lantern (Hal). Within moments, all of the assembled heroes were teleported out of the satellite.

That evening, all of the Ranger teens were at the Youth Center for Ernie's mid-summer dance. Andrea Thomas and Wally West were there as chaperones. Wally had brought Jai and Iris so they could have some fun. Batman had allowed Robin and Batgirl to go as Tim Drake and Cassandra Cain while Green Arrow had allowed Speedy to go as Mia Dearden. Superboy and Wonder Girl were a couple, but being that Wonder Girl's identity as Cassie Sandsmark was publicly known, while Superboy's identity as Conner Kent was a secret, they went separately, although they did share one dance together. They spent the rest of the night dancing with others so as not to arouse suspicion and compromise Conner's identity. As expected, most of the boys there jumped at the chance to dance with Wonder Girl, especially Bulk and Skull. Tommy and Kat danced almost every dance together, as did Rocky and Kimberly, Billy and Trini, Zack and Tanya, and Adam and Aisha. Almost, because Mia had a hard time getting boys to dance with her, since most people knew she was HIV-positive. Kat, Kimberly, Trini, Tanya, and Aisha had allowed their boyfriends to help her out and dance one dance with her. Jason, who didn't have a date, helped out as well. Mia whispered her thanks to them as after that, some boys were a little more willing to give her a chance. Tim and Cassandra weren't really a couple, but they danced every dance together as did Justin and Jenny.

While most of the music played that night was played over the stereo system by a live DJ, the last few songs were played on the stage. Adam and Kimberly were on electric guitars, Aisha on keyboards, Tanya on synthesizers, Trini on percussion, and Rocky on drums. The last song was "Beat It" by Micheal Jackson. Zack joined them near the stage, dancing all the dance moves that had been used in the music video, while Adam sang lead. Kimberly, Aisha, and Tanya sang background. Tanya and Trini started the song. Rocky hit the drums a few times before Kimberly played the opening guitar solo. Finally, Adam sang into the mic.

_They told him  
Don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face  
You better disappear_

_The fire's in their eyes  
And their words are really clear  
So beat it  
Just beat it_

_You better run  
You better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood  
Don't be a macho man (Ooh!)_

_You wanna be tough  
Better do what you can  
So beat it_

_But you wanna be bad_

_Just beat it (beat it)  
Beat it (beat it)  
No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin how funky  
And strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter  
Who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it (beat it)  
Just beat it (beat it)_

_Just beat it (beat it)  
Just beat it (beat it) (Ooh!)_

_They're out to get you  
Better leave while you can  
Don't wanna be a boy  
You wanna be a man_

_You wanna stay alive  
Better do what you can  
So beat it  
Just beat it (Ooh!)_

_You have to show them  
That you're really not scared (Ooh!)  
You're playing with your life  
This ain't no truth or dare (Ooh!)_

_They'll kick you  
Then they'll beat you  
Then they'll tell you it's fair  
So beat it_

_But you wanna be bad_

_Just beat it (beat it)  
Beat it (beat it)  
No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin how funky  
And strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter  
Who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it (beat it)  
Beat it (beat it)  
No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin how funky  
And strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter  
Who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it_

Kimberly plucked the strings on her guitar, setting up the next solo.

_Beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it_

Kimberly continued to play. When it was time, Adam launched into a guitar solo, much to the delight of everyone in attendance. He played the solo as well as could be expected. Most didn't realize Adam was that talented. Soon, it was done and Adam continued to sing.

_Beat it (beat it)  
Beat it (beat it)  
No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin how funky  
And strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter  
Who's wrong or right (Who's right)_

_Just beat it (hoo-hoo) (beat it)  
Beat it (beat it)  
No one wants to be defeated (oh no)_

_Showin how funky (hee-hee)  
And strong is your fight (hee-hee-hee)  
It doesn't matter  
Who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it (beat it)  
Beat it (beat it)(beat it, yeah)  
No one wants to be defeated (oh no)_

_Showin how funky (hoo-hoo)  
And strong is your fight (hee-hee)  
It doesn't matter (hoo)  
Who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it (hoo-hoo) (beat it)  
Beat it (beat it)  
No one wants to be defeated (oh no)_

_Showin how funky (hee-hee)  
And strong is your fight (hee-hee-hee)  
It doesn't matter  
Who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it (beat it)  
Beat it (beat it) (beat it yeah)  
No one wants to be defeated (oh no)_

_Showin how funky (hoo-hoo)  
And strong is your fight (hee-hee)  
It doesn't matter (hoo)  
Who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it (hoo-hoo) (beat it)  
Beat it (beat it)  
No one wants to be defeated (oh no)_

_Showin how funky  
And strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter  
Who's wrong or right_

Everyone in the Youth Center applauded as the song came to an end. Zack joined his friends on the stage. When they were done, Adam, Kimberly, Zack, Aisha, Tanya, and Rocky walked to the front of the stage. They held hands, smiled, and bowed.

THE END

Next Time: Zeo/Titans: Initiation


	8. ZeoTitans: Initiation

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Zeo is property of Saban/Disney. The Titans are property of DC Comics. Okay? Okay.

**ZEO/TITANS: INITIATION**

The Zeo Rangers walked into Titans Tower in San Francisco for their first weekend as members of the Titans. Cyborg led them through the place as they looked at the statues of various Titans of the past. "Oh my gosh," said Kimberly Hart, the Pink Zeo Ranger excitedly. "I can't believe we're actually here!"

"Yeah," agreed Zack Taylor, the Green Zeo Ranger. "This is better than going to the museum!"

"This isn't just about sightseeing, guys," said Cyborg. "As the newest Titans, this is about you taking your place among us, just as your friends have done with the League."

"Don't worry, Cyborg," said Jason Lee Scott, the Red Zeo Ranger. "It may take some time, but we'll do the best we can."

Cyborg nodded and said, "We expect nothing more, and nothing less."

Within moments, Cyborg and the Zeo Rangers walked into the main room. Robin was busy at the computers, while Wonder Girl smiled and approached her newest teammates. "Welcome to Titans Tower," she greeted.

"It's good to be here," said Tanya Sloan, the Yellow Zeo Ranger.

Justin Stewart, the Blue Zeo Ranger looked around, awestruck by the technology. "Wow. It's going to be so cool rummaging through this."

Without looking, Robin spoke up. "I wouldn't do that just yet. I'm still working on a few new features. Just one moment. . ." Robin trailed off. Soon, he said, "There, let's give this miniature Viewing Globe a whirl."

"Miniature Viewing Globe?" asked Kimberly, partly in surprise, partly in confusion.

"Yes," answered Robin. He then moved to unveil a smaller version of the Command Center's Viewing Globe. "With this, we'll be able to keep in touch with your old mentor Zordon. He'll also provide whatever information he can on the threats we face."

"Jamming," said Zack. "That ought to help make the transition a little easier."

Raven then stepped in and asked, "You think being a Titan is going to be easy?"

"No, we don't," admitted Jason. "But it's nice to still be connected with our other friends."

Outside of San Francisco, two beings arrived in a mountainous forest. Looking over the city, one of the mysterious strangers said in a feminine voice, "So this is the city that Zordon's 'Zeo Rangers' and the so-called 'Titans' are sworn to protect?"

"Precisely, my dear," said the other being, this one a male. "This is where we'll take our first steps toward conquering this pathetic world. We shall succeed where my father failed."

"But, Gasket, darling, why them? Why not go after the so-called 'Justice League' and Zordon's other Power Ranger team?"

"Because, Archerina, my love, we possess a weapon that could have belonged to the Zeo Rangers. Behold!" In a flash, a box appeared in Gasket's hand. He opened it, revealing five circular stones. They were shaped like that of the Zeo Rangers' symbols! "These are the Super Zeo Gems. Thought lost, they will give us the advantage we need to defeat the Zeo Rangers and the Titans: Our own set of zords! And once they're disposed of, we move on to the other Power Rangers and the Justice League! When we're done, I will have proven once and for all that I am worthy of being the next Machine King!" He then turned to his lover and asked, "Do you like my little surprise?"

"Indeed I do!" said Archerina enthusiastically. "When do we start?"

Gasket chuckled as he set the box down. "Right now." He then pointed his sword and fired a green energy beam from it. The gems flashed in red, green, blue, yellow, and pink light respectively and flew out of the box. When the gems were high enough, they flashed again and took the forms of five warrior zords. "Brilliant!" cried Gasket. "Absolutely brilliant!"

"How fitting," added Archerina. "A team of Power Rangers defeated by their own weapons!"

"Cogs!" called out Gasket. On cue, a group of cogs appeared, ready to carry out Gasket's orders. Gasket said, "Make the necessary adjustments. I want complete control of these zords!" The cogs moved towards the newly-formed Super Zeozords.

Back at Titans Tower, the Zeo Rangers were still talking to Robin (who was still working), Raven, Cyborg, and Wonder Girl when the alarms went off. Superboy, Changeling, and Speedy rushed in, Superboy asking, "What's going on?"

"Hold on a second," said Robin. He hit some buttons on the computers until the screen showed what was going on. Cogs were attacking and people were running for cover.

When it came up, Justin asked, "Cogs? But I thought we destroyed the Machine Empire?"

"Maybe," said Robin. "But it looks like someone else is controlling them. Look."

Everyone looked at what Robin was pointing to. There were two unfamiliar machines standing on top of a building, overseeing the attack and barking out orders. "Who are they?" asked Changeling.

The monitor then showed what looked like five zords marching through the city.

"And what are those things?" asked Kimberly. "They look like zords."

"THIS IS MONDO'S ELDEST SON," came a familiar, booming voice. Everyone turned to see Zordon's face on the miniature Viewing Globe. "THIS IS PRINCE GASKET, AND HIS WIFE ARCHERINA."

"You told us about them," said Zack, remembering Zordon's story.

"But what about those zords?" asked Tanya.

"THOSE ARE THE SUPER ZEOZORDS," answered Zordon. "THEY WERE CREATED FROM THE SUPER ZEO GEMS, WHICH I HAD THOUGHT WERE LOST FOREVER. THEY ARE FAR SUPERIOR TO YOUR ZEOZORDS."

"So how do we stop them?" asked Cyborg.

"YOU MAY NOT BE ABLE TO WITHOUT DESTROYING THEM," answered Zordon. "YOU MUST FIND A WAY TO TAKE CONTROL OF THEM."

"How are Gasket and Archerina controlling them now?" asked Robin.

"I DO NOT KNOW AT THIS TIME," admitted Zordon. "HOWEVER, ALPHA IS WORKING AS FAST AS HE CAN TO FIND OUT."

"So, until he does, we'll just have to try and slow their advance," said Jason.

"You guys go on," said Robin. "I'll try and find out what's controlling them and join you as soon as I can."

Pulling on her hood, Speedy asked, "Looks like you'll be getting a crash course in being Titans. You guys ready for this?"

Nodding, Jason answered, "We're ready. It's Morphin Time!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!"

Once the Zeo Rangers had morphed, Superboy and Wonder Girl flew out of Titans Tower. Cyborg converted his right arm into an interface and plugged himself into one of the computers. He said, "I'm setting the coordinates for teleportation." When he unplugged, he rejoined his teammates. In seconds, the Titans, sans Robin, and the Zeo Rangers teleported out. The Zeo Rangers teleported in their respective colors, while Cyborg teleported in white, Speedy in red, Changeling in green, and Raven in black.

Superboy and Wonder Girl flew into San Francisco, heading straight towards the Super Zeozords. Superboy said, "Alright, Cass, let's knock these things back down to size."

"Right," said Wonder Girl with a nod. "But, remember, we mustn't destroy them."

Superboy flew towards the red Super Zeozord. It swung its sword, but Superboy avoided it and landed a hard punch to the head, knocking it down. The blue Super Zeozord swung its arm blades, but Superboy avoided them. However, he was not able to avoid the green Super Zeozord's Power Punch, and was sent crashing to the ground. Superboy shook the cobwebs out of his head and flew near the feet of the green and blue Super Zeozords. He touched a leg on each of the two zords and used his tactile telekinesis to do just enough internal damage that they fell.

As Wonder Girl flew towards the pink and yellow Super Zeozords, they fired energy blasts from the symbols on their chests. Realizing that she couldn't deflect them with her bracelets, Wonder Girl flew upwards to avoid the shots. She then used her lasso to ensnare both zords. She then sent lightning into them, causing them to fall.

Meanwhile, the Zeo Rangers and the other Titans arrived and began fighting the cogs. Changeling transformed into various animals and took out several. Raven stopped more with her shadow manipulation power and her telekinesis, while Speedy used various trick arrows to put down more cogs. Cyborg blasted several with his arm cannon and the Zeo Rangers used their martial arts skills to battle the cogs.

As the cogs kept coming, the Zeo Rangers used their swords and Zeo laser pistols to destroy more cogs. And as if that wasn't enough, they combined their pistols and swords into more powerful weapons, destroying more cogs.

As the cogs fell, Gasket and Archerina teleported down to the battlefield. Gasket said, "Hello, Titans. It appears your reputations precede you. Except, you appear to be missing someone."

"A certain 'Boy Wonder,' perhaps?" asked Archerina. "Pity you have a coward for a leader."

Changeling snarled, "Robin has more courage in one finger than you have in your cowardly bodies, you walking video games!"

As Gasket and Archerina confronted the others, Superboy and Wonder Girl watched as the Super Zeozords stood up. They fired energy beams from their visors, but missed. When that failed, they fired their own versions of Zeo laser pistols. Superboy took the shots, while Wonder Girl deflected whatever blasts she could with her bracelets. The Super Zeozords then combined into the Super Zeo Megazord. Superboy and Wonder Girl flew towards it, but the Super Zeo Megazord swatted them away like flies.

Superboy and Wonder Girl crashed in front of the others. As they got up, Superboy said, "Those things are tougher than I thought."

Jason turned to Cyborg and said, "You guys try and keep the zords busy. We'll join you after we take care of these two."

"Right," said Cyborg with a nod. He and his fellow Titans ran off to attempt to battle the zords.

"Alright, Gasket," said Zack, "we're sending you to join your papa in the scrap heap!"

"And your robotic whore will be joining you," added Kimberly.

Archerina's jaw dropped. "HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed.

"Give it your best shot, Zeo Rangers!" dared Gasket.

With that, the Zeo Rangers charged forward, the guys fighting Gasket, the girls fighting Archerina. Jason, Zack, and Justin got their licks in on Gasket, but he struck each one down with his sword. Kimberly and Tanya double-teamed Archerina, but she fought them off easily, batting them away with her bow. She then fired energy arrows from her bow, taking down all five Zeo Rangers.

As the Zeo Rangers regrouped, Archerina stood by her lover's side and transformed her bow into a sword. Kimberly declared, "You can't defeat us that easily! Zeo Ranger I, Pink Fire Cloud!" Kimberly shot a fireball, striking Gasket and Archerina.

"Zeo Ranger II, Power Kick!" cried Tanya. She then landed a flurry of kicks on her two adversaries.

It was Justin's turn. "Zeo Ranger III, Spinning Power Punch!" He spun in a backflip then flew fists-first into Gasket and Archerina.

Zack said, "Your gooses are cooked! Zeo Ranger IV, Power Punch!" He attacked with a flurry of fists, disorienting Gasket and Archerina even more.

Finally, it was down to Jason. "Zeo Ranger V, Flying Power Kick!" He then leapt into the air and landed a flying kick that did more damage than normal, taking down both mechanical villains.

Undeterred, Gasket and Archerina stood up. In response to the Rangers barrage, Gasket fired a green energy beam from his sword, while Archerina added a pink one from hers, taking down the Zeo Rangers again.

While the Zeo Rangers were battling Gasket and Archerina, the other Titans confronted the Super Zeo Megazord. Beast Boy changed into a t-rex and picked up Cyborg and Speedy. After being placed down on top of a building, Cyborg fired his arm cannon, while Speedy fired more trick arrows. Superboy added a blast of heat vision. Wonder Girl ensnared the Super Zeo Megazord with her lasso, while Raven used her shadow manipulation power to trap it. Changeling then knocked it over. As he roared, the Super Zeo Megazord fired a gold energy V from its forehead, freeing itself from its dark encasing. It then yanked on Wonder Girl's lasso, sending her flying into Raven. As Superboy flew over to stop them from falling, Changeling tried to advance on the Super Zeo Megazord, but it kicked him down, causing him to revert back to his normal form.

At Titans Tower, Robin finally discovered how the Super Zeozords were being controlled. He then contacted the Titans, saying, "Hey, guys, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, I've figured out how those zords are being controlled. There's a device in the chest piece of the Super Zeo Megazord, the red zord. Apparently, it is able to control all five zords, even when they're not combined."

Hearing this, Cyborg said, "The sooner we can put it out of commission, the better."

"What's the bad news?" asked Raven. Even as they spoke, they continued to fight.

"The bad news is, it's protected by a heat-sensitive security system," answered Robin. "If it detects even the slightest amount of body heat, it sends out an electrical pulse that would be fatal to humans. I don't know if even Superboy could withstand it, being that he's not a full-fledged Kryptonian."

"But you do have a plan, right?" asked Speedy.

Robin allowed a smile to cross his face. "Don't I always?"

The Zeo Rangers stood up. Gasket asked, "Give up, Rangers?"

"Never!" yelled Jason. "Come on, guys, let's hit them with all we've got! We may not have Metallic Armor like the others, but we have a few tricks of our own!"

"Right!" said the other Zeo Rangers in unison. They jumped into the air, flipping as they did so. They then landed a simultaneous flying kick, hitting Gasket and Archerina with explosive results. They recovered quickly, but the Zeo Rangers flipped into the air again, and this time began spinning as energy flowed into them. In the blink of an eye, they transformed into energy balls, then combined into one single fireball. The fireball struck Gasket and Archerina, taking them down.

As the Titans continued to battle the Super Zeo Megazord, a red teleportation beam entered the chest piece. Someone walked towards the device that was controlling it, the defense system cackling with electricity. And as the person inside walked closer, the heat-sensitive system never tripped. A metal pole then bashed the device, rendering it useless. Back outside, as the Titans continued to fight, something happened. "It's stopped," said Wonder Girl in realization.

The Zeo Rangers turned to see Gasket and Archerina struggling to get to their feet. As they stood up, Gasket and Archerina were smoking. Defiantly, Gasket said, "Is that the best you can do?"

"We have a trick of our own," added Archerina.

"Man, what does it take to beat these guys?" asked Justin.

"They just keep coming back for more," added Tanya.

The Zeo Rangers' communicators then beeped. "Yes, Zordon?" asked Jason.

"ZEO RANGERS, I AM SENDING YOU A NEW WEAPON. PREPARE TO RECEIVE THE ZEO CANNON."

The new Zeo Cannon appeared in the hands of the Zeo Rangers. Jason pulled a tray out of the back and held up a canister. "Zeo V Power Cell, power up!" He then placed the cell in its appropriate spot. The others then did the same with their own Power Cells.

Zack: "Zeo IV Power Cell, power up!"

Justin: "Zeo III Power Cell, power up!"

Tanya: "Zeo II Power Cell, power up!"

Kimberly: "Zeo I Power Cell, power up!"

With the Power Cells in place, Jason slid the tray back into the Zeo Cannon, the Power Cells flashing their respective Ranger colors. "Zeo Cannon, fully charged!" yelled Jason.

As the Zeo Rangers prepared the Zeo Cannon, Gasket and Archerina crossed their swords. They transformed into a fiery streak of green and pink energy with a heart in the middle. The Zeo Rangers fired the Zeo Cannon, which put a stop to that plan. Gasket and Archerina laid on the ground, this time much more severely damaged. Gasket said, "You may have defeated us, Zeo Rangers, but we still control the Super Zeozords."

"Not anymore," said a voice. The Zeo Rangers and the two villains looked to see the Titans rejoining their new teammates. And this time, Robin was with them, wearing some kind of armor. He removed the helmet. Holding what was left of the device that had controlled the Super Zeozords, Robin continued, "The Super Zeozords belong to the Zeo Rangers and the Titans now."

As Robin threw the piece of scrap in front of the two defeated machines, Archerina asked, "But how?"

"And what's with the fancy astronaut suit?" asked Kimberly.

"This 'fancy astronaut suit' is basically a slimmed-down version of Mr. Freeze's cryo-suit," answered the Boy Wonder. "It shielded my heat signature from the sensors enough that I was able to destroy the control device without being detected."

"What do you think of this coward now?" asked Speedy with a smirk.

In disbelief, Gasket said, "Mark my words, Titans, you'll rue the day you ever decided to cross me!"

"And me," added Archerina. They then quickly teleported away before the Titans could grab them.

"They got away!" yelled Justin in surprise.

"Don't sweat it, guys," said Changeling with a smile. "We'll get them next time."

"So, how was your first adventure as Titans?" asked Cyborg with a smile of his own.

"Not too bad," said Tanya.

"Yeah, man," said Zack. "We won, they lost. What more do you want?"

"Not to mention we now have two sets of zords," added Justin.

"Come on, guys," said Superboy. "Let's help with the clean-up."

With that, the Titans began to help clean up what they could of the damage that had been done to the city. It was a good start for the Zeo Rangers.

THE END

Next Time: Shadow of the Kat


	9. Shadow of the Kat

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?

**SHADOW OF THE KAT**

Katherine Hillard walked along the beach as she watched children playing in the sand, swimming in the lake, and any other activities that one could do on the beach. She was doing volunteer lifeguard duty while her friends were having smoothies and snacks from Ernie's beach club. She stopped as she noticed one little boy drifting away from the shore. She kept her attention focused on him as she noticed he seemed to be struggling to swim back.

Kat's seven friends were sipping their drinks when they noticed what she was doing. "Uh, oh," said Aisha. "Looks like Kat sees something."

"Or someone," added Tommy as they got up from their patio table.

Kat ran into the lake with a flotation device seconds before the boy went underwater. Noticing this, a crowd began gathering, including Kat's friends. They began talking amongst themselves as Kat swam as fast as she could to retreive the boy. The boy's mother yelled, "My son!"

"I hope Kat reaches him in time," said Jenny as she put her hands close to her mouth, as if she was praying.

Within minutes, Kat returned to the shore with the little boy in tow. She delicately laid him down and noticed that he wasn't breathing. She checked his heartbeat. When she found none, she began performing CPR.

As Kat worked, the boy's mother whispered to herself as tears threatened to fall, "Oh, Lord, please let my baby be okay."

As Kat pumped her palms into the boy's chest, he coughed and slowly sat up. As the boy's mother sighed in relief, everyone else began applauding her. More worried about the boy for the moment, Kat asked, "Are you alright?"

The boy nodded and answered, "Yeah, I guess."

His mother then knelt down and threw her arms around her son. "Oh, thank God," she whispered to herself more than anyone else. She then looked at Kat and said, "Thank you, young lady."

Kat smiled and said, "It was no trouble, ma'am."

Prince Gasket and Archerina witnessed the whole thing while hiding amongst the trees. "So that's the Pink Ranger, Katherine?" asked Archerina in disgust. "She gives pink a bad name, risking her life to save a child."

"I don't know," said Gasket. "I think she's got a lot of spunk for an Earthling."

Archerina let out a grunt of disgust before adding, "I hate spunk. She may think she's tough, but I bet she's the weak link in the Power Rangers."

Gasket then exclaimed, "You've been bitten by the green-eyed monster of jealousy!"

"Jealousy has nothing to do with it," said Archerina in denial. "I just want to knock her down a peg or two."

"And you shall have your chance, my dear," reassured Gasket. "But first, we'll need to isolate Katherine from the other Rangers. And with most of the Justice League on a mission in space, there will be no one to help her. I know just the way to do it and now is as good a time as any." The two mechanical villains then teleported away.

When Kat's shift was over, the eight Power Ranger teens took a casual drive outside Angel Grove. Tommy, Kat, and Jenny rode in Tommy's Jeep, Rocky, Billy, and Trini were in Rocky's Suzuki, while Adam and Aisha were in Aisha's Mustang. It felt good to get away from Power Ranger and Justice League business for a while. Out here, they could drive and enjoy the simple pleasures, such as the sites around them, and letting the wind blow through their hair. They came to a stop, however, when they spotted Bulk and Skull walking into what looked like a cave.

As they got out of their cars and walked towards the former bullies, Tommy asked, "Hey, guys, what's going on?"

Bulk rolled his eyes before answering. "We've been getting reports of strange sightings and noises out here."

"Yeah," said Skull. "Strange sightings and noises. And wouldn't you know it? Lt. Stone sent us to check it out."

Billy then said, "If I'm not mistaken, this was once a gold mine."

"Strange," said Trini. "As far as we know, all the gold was mined out long ago and no one has been out here for years. Why would anyone think something was going on out here?"

"Beats us," answered Bulk with a shrug. "But Lt. Stone told us to check it out and that's that."

Skull then asked, "Hey, would you guys mind coming with us? Don't tell anybody this, but places like this kind of give Bulkie and I the creeps."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Kat. She had a strange feeling that something wasn't right.

"Oh, come on, Kat," said Rocky as he slapped her on the back. "It'll be fun." Tommy and Rocky then got some flashlights from their cars before following Bulk and Skull inside. Everyone else followed except Kat, who was lagging behind.

Gasket and Archerina watched from some nearby rocks. "This is working out better than I'd hoped," whispered Gasket. "The Pink Ranger is hesitating and with those other two trapped in there with them, the other Rangers won't dare morph!"

After her friends had entered the mine after Bulk and Skull, Kat slowly began to follow suit. However, just as she stepped into the doorway, something fell to her right. She walked over to it and saw that it was counting down! Realizing what it was, Kat yelled, "It's a bomb! Everybody get out!"

Kat's friends, as well as Bulk and Skull turned in surprise. They saw Kat run and dive before the bomb exploded.

Kat dove as far as she could as the bomb exploded. She coughed through the dust as she stood up. Seeing the entrance to the mine now blocked, she ran over to it and yelled, "Tommy! Aisha! Rocky! Can anybody hear me?"

Inside the mine, everyone looked at each other. Tommy asked, "Is everybody okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," answered Adam. He then turned to Rocky and frowned before asking, "Some fun, huh?"

Rocky rolled his eyes and asked, "Why is everything always my fault?"

Everyone then heard Kat yelling for them. They then gathered at the caved-in entrance as Tommy asked, "Kat, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tommy," answered Kat. "How about you?"

"Everyone's fine," said Tommy. "Try and get some help."

Kat then reached for her cell phone, only to find that it wasn't on her person. She then looked around and saw that it was broken. "My cell phone's smashed. Can you guys call for help?"

The other Rangers took out their cell phones. Aisha said, "I'm not getting a signal on mine."

"Me either," said Trini as she looked at her own.

Bulk and Skull walked away momentarily as he took his walkie-talkie and asked, "Lt. Stone, this is Bulkmeyer, do you read me?" No response. "Lt. Stone, anybody, do you read me?" With no success in raising anyone, Bulk said, "It's no good, guys. We're stuck here."

Billy then walked over to Tommy and whispered, "He's right, Tommy. I just whispered into my communicator, but I got no response on that either."

Tommy then said, "Kat, listen. None of us can get a signal on our cell phones and Bulk and Skull can't raise anyone on their walkie-talkies, so you're going to have to find a payphone and call for help. Take my Jeep. You know where I keep my spare key, right?"

"Yes," answered Kat. "Just sit tight, guys." But as she was walking towards Tommy's Jeep, Gasket and Archerina teleported in front of her. Kat asked, "Who are you? And what do you want?"

Archerina chuckled and said, "Hello, Kat. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am Archerina."

"And I am Prince Gasket, heir to the throne of the Machine Empire," added Gasket.

"And as for what I want," continued Archerina, "it's simple: You."

"Kimberly told me about you two," said Kat. "What do you want with me?"

"Nothing much, really," answered Archerina. "I just want to know who's power is greater, the pathetic, pink pee-on, or the mighty Archerina. If you have the courage, meet me in the forest alone." Gasket and Archerina then teleported out.

When they were gone, Kat spoke into her communicator. "Zordon, come in, it's Katherine."

At the Command Center, Zordon answered Katherine's call, "YES, KATHERINE, WHAT IS IT?"

"Prince Gasket and Archerina have trapped the others in a mine with Bulk and Skull," said Kat. "I was going to take Tommy's Jeep and call the police to get them out, but Archerina has challenged me to fight her."

"THEN YOU MUST MEET ARCHERINA," said Zordon. "ALPHA AND I WILL PLACE YOUR CALL FOR YOU AND EVEN SEND TOMMY'S JEEP ELSEWHERE TO AVOID SUSPICION. WHEN THE OTHER RANGERS ARE FREE, I WILL SEND THEM TO HELP YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE."

"I'll do my best, Zordon," said Kat.

"I KNOW YOU WILL, KAT," said Zordon. "GO NOW, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

"It's Morphin Time!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

Once morphed, the Pink Ranger teleported to the forest. She turned to face Gasket and Archerina. "I'm here, Archerina."

"Good," said Archerina. "Now we'll see who's really in the pink." Archerina charged forward, bow at the ready. Kat drew her Blade Blaster sword and met the charge. They leapt into the air. Kat was hit with a strike from Archerina's bow and fell hard on her back. Archerina landed on her feet.

As Kat got up, Archerina taunted her, saying, "You're not so tough." Kat responded by converting her Blade Blaster to blaster form and firing, but Archerina blocked her shots with her bow. "I was right about you. You are the weak link in the Power Rangers!"

"I'll show you weak!" yelled Kat in anger. "Power Bow!" Once her Power Weapon appeared in her hand, Kat charged the mechanical villainess. Using their bows like swords, they clashed several times before Archerina struck down Kat. Undeterred, Kat got back up and went at it with Archerina again. This time, Kat got the upper hand and struck Archerina down. Archerina swung at Kat, but the Pink Ranger leapt over her, bounded off a tree and landed a flying kick to her chest, sending her flying. Archerina snarled in anger, "You'll pay dearly for that!" She then fired her bow, but Kat jumped over the shots, firing her own bow and striking Archerina, taking her down.

Seeing his lover down, Gasket made his way to Archerina's side and said, "Enough of this!" He then fired green energy from his sword, taking Kat down. Gasket then helped Archerina to her feet. He asked, "Are you alright, darling?"

"Quite alright," answered Archerina. "But this child's play has gone on long enough. Let's finish her." Archerina then transformed her bow into a sword. She then fired pink energy from it while Gasket simultaneously fired a green beam from his, taking Kat down again. Kat screamed as she fell.

Zordon and Alpha watched the whole thing from the Command Center. Worriedly, Alpha exclaimed, "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi! I don't know how much longer Katherine can last, Zordon! There's a police car on the way to get Tommy and the others free, but I don't know if they'll be able to get to her in time! The reserves, the Zeo Rangers, the Titans, and the Outsiders are all busy with cases of their own, and I can't get in touch with the rest of the League because they're all on a mission in space. . . except one."

"THEN CONTACT HIM," ordered Zordon. "WE HAVE NO OTHER ALTERNATIVE."

In Gotham City, Batman watched from a distance as Commissioner Gordon and his men loaded a bunch of crooks into their vans to take them to jail. He had just helped take down a drug cartel that he hoped would help bring down the Penguin. It was early in the afternoon and he normally didn't work during the day, but this was a case than needed to get done. He was just about to head home for some rest before going out on patrol later that night when his com-link sounded. "Yes?"

"Batman," came Alpha's voice, "thank goodness I got you! Katherine is in trouble and she needs help!"

"I'm busy," said Batman. "Call someone else."

"I've tried, but you're the only one I've been able to get in touch with!"

Batman's eyes narrowed into a frown.

As Kat struggled to get to her feet, Archerina said, "Goodbye, Pink Ranger." She and Gasket then crossed their swords and became a fiery streak of green and pink energy with a heart in the middle.

Seeing it coming, Kat said, "Oh, no! Metallic Armor, power up!" She morphed into her Metallic Armor and took the full force of Gasket and Archerina's attack. When it was done, they turned to see the Pink Ranger, hurt but very much alive.

As they watched Kat struggle to get up, Gasket and Archerina approached her. Archerina said, "Well, you're shielding may have saved you that time, but you're just delaying the inevitable."

Gasket and Archerina raised their swords to finish off Kat, when suddenly, a bat-shaped projectile knocked them out of their hands! Looking up, Gasket yelled, "WHO DARES. . .?"

He never got to finish as Batman descended from a tree and landed a kick to his chest, sending him flying. In surprise, Archerina cried out, "My dear!" as she watched her lover fall. She then turned to see Batman standing before her. His eyes squinted into a frown.

Kat finally managed to get to one knee. She then noticed a black-gloved hand reach down. She looked up to see Batman, his ever-neutral expression on his face. Nothing needed to be said as she looked down and took a deep breath before taking her savior's hand and allowing him to help her to her feet. They then turned their attention back to their adversaries, who had recovered their swords. Kat got into a fighting stance as Batman simply said, "She's all yours." He then launched himself at Gasket and tackled him, then flipped forward, eventually landing on his feet.

As Batman took on Gasket, Kat said, "Round two, Archerina."

Undeterred, Archerina said, "You dare to challenge me again, after the humiliation I just served on you?"

"You don't know the meaning of the word," said Kat. "Now, let's see how well you do in a fair fight."

"It makes no difference," said Archerina. "The weakest Ranger and the weakest Justice Leaguer. This will be, as I believe you say on this planet, 'a piece of cake!'" Archerina then charged once more, sword at the ready. Kat took out her Blade Blaster sword again and met the charge. They leapt into the air once more, this time with Kat landing a hit on Archerina. Archerina landed on her back while Kat landed on her feet. Archerina yelled and fired pink energy from her sword, but Kat rolled out of the way, converting her Blade Blaster to blaster mode in the process. She fired, knocking Archerina's sword out of her hand. She fired more shots, scoring multiple hits to the chest.

Gasket stood up and stared down his opponent. "The Batman. Supposedly an 'urban legend,' who may or may not exist. You cannot stop me! My victory is a certainty!"

Batman responded, "First rule of war, Gasket: There are no certainties."

"Ha!" said Gasket. "You think I'm afraid of you? A mere human?"

"No," answered Batman. "But I'll teach you what fear is."

Gasket then charged, sword at the ready. He swung, but Batman side-stepped him at the last second, causing him to miss. Batman then punched him in the face, knocking him down. Angrily, Gasket yelled and fired green energy from his sword, sending Batman flying. However, Batman began picking himself up. "Impossible!" yelled Gasket in disbelief. "How could you have survived that?"

"Insulated armor," answered Batman. He then threw an exploding batarang, which temporarily disoriented Gasket. Batman then took the opportunity to charge forward and landed a kick to Gasket's face. He then used both fists to knock Gasket down. Gasket swept Batman off his feet, but the Dark Knight quickly leapt back up and began flipping backwards. When he stopped, Gasket charged forward. Realizing he was under a tree branch, Batman grabbed it and planted both feet into Gasket's chest, pushing him back. He then swung back as far as he could and jumped, landing a flying kick, taking Gasket down. As Gasket tried to get to his feet, Batman dropped a smoke bomb. When Gasket stood up, he was surrounded by smoke.

Unable to see his opponent, Gasket yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Nowhere," came the response in a dark voice. "And everywhere." Batman then emerged and punched Gasket as hard as he could with a pair of electrified brass knuckles on his right hand. He had a pair on both hands, which he used to bash Gasket's head in. Batman was damaging both sets of knuckles in the process, but they were serving their purpose.

Archerina grabbed her sword and turned it back into a bow before leaping into the air. Kat re-summoned her Power Bow and did the same, both of them firing. Both combatants were struck, falling hard and dropping their bows. As they both struggled to get up, Archerina defiantly asked, "Is that the best you can do?"

"Hardly," answered Kat. She then pulled out her chakram as she added, "Try this on for size."

"That primitive weapon is useless against me," said Archerina.

Kat said nothing as she threw her chakram and it struck Archerina. It richocheted off a tree and struck her again, then richocheted off a rock and struck her again. The chakram richocheted off various trees, rocks, and anything else in the forest, striking Archerina many more times. Archerina's screams were nearly unbearable. By the time the chakram finally returned to the Pink Ranger, Archerina had been inflicted with considerable damage. Horrified by what had just happened to her, Archerina yelled, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Haven't you heard the phrase, 'All is fair in love and war,' Archerina?" asked Kat. She then jumped into the air and scored a flying kick to Archerina's chest, sending her flying.

Gasket continued to fight, despite the damage to his head. As smoke sputtered from his head, Gasket said, "It will take more than this to stop me!"

"Okay," said Batman simply. He then threw a set of bolas, capturing Gasket.

As Batman charged, Gasket asked, "You think this can hold me?" Gasket easily broke free and swung at Batman, but Batman flipped over him and placed something on his back. Gasket turned back to Batman, but before he could do anything, the device on his back exploded, sending him flying. Gasket landed next to the fallen Archerina.

As Gasket and Archerina struggled to get to their feet, Gasket said, "I don't believe this! Me, heir to the Machine Empire, thwarted by a human! I underestimated you, Batman. But mark my words, I will never make that mistake again!"

"As for you, Katherine," added Archerina, "you have made a dangerous enemy this day!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Archerina," said Kat.

"We'll be back," said Gasket. "Count on it!" Gasket and Archerina then teleported away.

When they were gone, Kat said, "I'm glad that's over." She then touched the morpher on her belt and said, "Pink Ranger, power down!"

Once Kat demorphed, the other Rangers teleported in. They ran to her as Tommy asked, "Kat, are you alright?"

Kat nodded and answered, "I'm fine, Tommy. Thanks to. . ." But as she turned to where Batman had been standing just moments ago, she realized he was gone.

The Rangers were confused. Jenny asked, "Thanks to what, Kat?" Kat didn't answer. She just turned away from her friends, baffled by what had just happened.

The next day at the Watchtower, Wonder Woman stepped out of one of the training rooms. "How was that for a workout?" asked the Amazon Princess.

The Rangers stepped out, each of them soaking with sweat. "Man, Diana," said Tommy as he wiped his face with a towel. "You really know how to push people to the limit."

"Consider yourselves lucky Batman wasn't the one pushing you," said Wonder Woman. "I guarantee you'd be begging to train with me after one of his lessons."

"I don't know about you guys, but the sooner I get something to eat, the better," said Rocky. "I'm hungrier than hungry, if that's even possible." He then dumped his bottle of water on top of his head.

"The only solace I'm taking out of that is the fact that even you don't eat the way Flash does," said Aisha, before taking sip of her own water.

As her friends went to change their clothes, Kat wiped the sweat from her forehead and took a sip of water. She was still thinking about what had happened yesterday. After the battle was over, her friends had explained to her that two police officers showed up at the mine and used dynamite to blast them and Bulk and Skull free. What had happened was ruled an accident since Bulk and Skull hadn't found anyone or anything suspicious anyway. One officer told them that they had been called from a payphone at the closest gas station from the mine. However, the officers had been closer to the mine, so they had never seen Kat. The officers had let them go and try to rendezvous with her. Tommy's Jeep was eventually found near the said gas station where Zordon had it teleported. As her thoughts returned to the present, Kat turned and saw Batman at one of the computers, clacking away. She was hesitant to go talk to him, but decided that she would anyway. She had a lot on her mind right now.

As Batman worked, he heard an accented voice behind him. "Batman?"

Not bothering to look at her, he asked, "What do you want, Katherine? I'm busy."

Kat allowed a small smile to cross her face as she asked, "Aren't you always?" She then pulled up a chair and sat down. Kat took a deep breath before speaking. "Listen, yesterday, as I was fighting Archerina, she said I was the weakest Ranger. Do you think. . . she was right?"

Finally, Batman turned to her. He asked, "Why ask me?"

"I don't know," answered Kat. "I guess. . . I guess I just feel like I need to hear it from you. Do you think I'm. . . weak?"

For several moments, Batman said nothing. Kat silently feared the worst. Finally, Batman spoke. "Kat, if I thought you were weak, do you think I would have recommended you and the other Rangers for League membership?"

Kat's eyes widened in surprise! Batman had recommended the Power Rangers to join the Justice League?

Batman continued to speak. "I'll be the first to admit, when I met you Rangers, I wasn't sure you were up to the challenge. When it came to facing demons, I knew you were more than capable. But against the evils of the human mind, I had my doubts. The first time you worked with us, I thought your battle against Giganta spoke volumes about your character. And I say that for all of you. You and Jennifer could have easily killed Giganta with your zords. But you made the decision not to. When Zordon gave us access to your files, it gave me much more confidence in you. Ever since Zordon recruited the five original members of your team, you've endured power losses, membership changes, near-defeats. . . the list goes on. Superman didn't put on his costume until he was a grown man. I didn't begin my crusade to clean up Gotham until I felt I was prepared. But each of you who have been Power Rangers have undergone so many trials and tribulations, and you did all this before you were finished growing up. In many ways, you Rangers were already stronger than us, including Superman, before you joined the League. As for Gasket and Archerina, they made the worst mistake a would-be world conquerer can make."

"And what's that?" asked Kat.

For once, Batman smiled. "They misjudged their enemies. We're the Justice League. There are no weak links."

Kat took a moment to take in what Batman had said. Finally, she smiled. She'd never thought about it that way. Finally, she stood up and looked at Batman again just as he turned back to the computer. Kat then asked, "Batman?"

Batman looked over his shoulder.

"About yesterday. . . when you came to help me against Gasket and Archerina. . . I never did get the chance to say thank you."

Batman just looked at Kat again. Finally, he responded, "And you'll never have to."

As Batman got back to work, Kat smiled before walking away.

THE END

Next Time: Geo Rangers, Unite!


	10. Geo Rangers, Unite!, Part I

Disclaimer: Ya'll already know I own neither the Power Rangers or the Justice League. Now, you do need to know that I don't own the characters of "Step by Step" either. They belong to Warner Bros. And once again, the concept of the Geo Rangers belongs to Carl Turner. Thanks, Carl!

**GEO RANGERS, UNITE!  
Part One: The Chosen Ones**

It was a normal Wednesday at the Angel Grove Youth Center. There were less than two weeks left of summer in Angel Grove. Two weeks before the Ranger teens would begin college, and they intended to make the most of those two weeks. While the rest were at their usual table, Jason and Tommy stood close by as they waited on drinks in-between sparring sessions. Posted throughout the Youth Center were signs stating that it would be closed the next week for renovation, courtesy of Lambert Construction. As Ernie took a tray of drinks to the teens' table, Kimberly decided to ask him about it. "Hey, Ernie, what's going on with the Youth Center being renovated next week?"

Once he had given everyone their drinks, the portly owner answered, "I guess I just decided to spruce the place up a little. After all these years, I just felt it was time. But don't worry, both my outdoor café and the beach club will remain open."

"What about the people who are doing it?" asked Adam. "I've never heard of Lambert Construction."

"It's a new company here in Angel Grove," answered Ernie. "It's owned by a guy named Frank Lambert. He's originally from Wisconsin. I talked to the guy last week and he sounded like he had some pretty good ideas. I just spoke with him again earlier this morning over the phone and he said that he and his family are getting settled in. He and his new crew will begin working on Monday."

After finishing their drinks, Jason and Tommy continued to spar. After a few exchanges, Jason tripped up Tommy. He smirked and said, "Gotcha again, bro." He then looked up, appearing as if he was in a daze.

Karen Foster entered the Youth Center, followed closely by Alicia "Al" Lambert. As the two girls looked around, Karen smiled and said, "Ooh. Hotties, hotties, and more hotties."

As Brendan Lambert and Mark Foster walked in behind her, Al rolled her eyes and asked, "You certainly don't waste any time. . ." Al trailed off as she noticed someone. ". . . do you?"

With Jason's guard down, Tommy took his best friend down to the mat. "Got YOU again, bro," he said with a smirk of his own. He then looked at Jason in confusion, noticing that he wasn't paying attention.

Cody Lambert walked in, holding the hand of seven-year-old Lilly Foster-Lambert. Seeing the Youth Center, Lilly said, "Wow. This place is great."

"Yeah, totally," agreed the eccentric Cody, before letting out his annoying laugh. He then asked, "You want something to drink, little baby cuz?"

"Yeah," said Lilly happily. Cody laughed again as he scooped Lilly up and set her on a stool at the juice bar, causing Lilly to giggle.

Ernie smiled at the little girl as he approached her. "Hey, there, little girl, what will it be?"

At the Rangers' table, Rocky stopped eating when he noticed the new group of people who'd walked in. Noticing this, Aisha asked, "What is it, Rocky?"

Kimberly had also noticed where Rocky's gaze was. She asked her boyfriend, "Rocky, is something wrong? Why are you looking at them like that?"

"Oh, um, sorry, Kim," said Rocky apologetically. "It's just that girl right there in the leather jacket. She kind of looks familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it."

Noticing Al had trailed off, Brendan, Al's younger brother, asked, "Al?" He snapped his fingers and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Al," said Mark, Karen's younger brother. "Wait a minute." He looked to see where Al was staring. He then smiled and said, "Oh, Al sees a guy. Could she have her sights set on the guy in white?"

Al turned to her stepbrother and said through clenched teeth, "Zip your lip, Mark, if you know what's good for you." Mark immediately backed down. Al then added, "And for your information, no, I had my eye on the guy in red. You know, the one that actually looks like a man?" Mark then decided to go to the juice bar and get something to drink.

Brendan looked at his sister in confusion. He asked, "Are you sure you're Al, because normally Karen is the one going gaga over every guy in the room?"

"Not EVERY guy, Brendan," said Karen defensively. "Just the cute ones." She then noticed Adam and Rocky sitting at one of the tables. She smiled and added, "Like those two."

As Karen and Al walked towards the Rangers' table, Brendan said, "I'm going to play some games."

On the sparring mats, Tommy smiled and said, "Oh, I see." He then helped Jason to his feet, Jason still not looking at his best friend. As Karen and Al walked over to their friends, Tommy asked, "Let me guess, the one in the short dress that looks like a supermodel?"

Finally, Jason looked back at Tommy and asked nervously, "What? No! Um. . . the other one! You know, the one in the white shirt, jeans, and leather jacket?"

Seeing who Jason was talking about, Tommy's smile never left his face as he said, "Oh, her. Figures you'd go for a girl in man-clothes."

Jason blushed and shook his head, saying, "Whatever. Let's get back to sparring."

Seeing Karen and Al approach, Rocky said, "Uh oh, they're coming over here."

"Wonder what for?" asked Tanya.

Karen approached the table and said, "Hi, I'm Karen Foster."

"Are you a model or something?" asked Zack.

Karen giggled and answered, "No, I just look like one." Eyeing Adam and Rocky, she asked, "And who are you two cuties?"

Adam and Rocky looked at their respective girlfriends nervously before answering. Adam said, "Um, I'm Adam."

"My name's Rocky," added Rocky. "And sorry, but we're both taken."

"What?" asked Karen dejectedly. "Just my luck."

Al walked up behind Karen with a smile on her face and patted her on the back, saying, "Better luck next time."

"Who are you?" asked Justin.

Frowning, Karen answered, "Unfortunately, this is my stepsister Al Lambert."

"Lambert?" asked Jenny. "Are you related to Frank Lambert?"

"Yeah, he's my dad," answered Al. "We just moved in. And since he's going to be working on this place next week, we thought we'd check it out." Pointing to Brendan at one of the arcade games, she added, "That's my younger brother Brendan. The nerd at the juice bar is Karen's brother Mark. The girl sitting next to him is our youngest sister Lilly. And the tall guy is my cousin Cody. I'll be starting college here soon. Karen just transferred and is going into her second year. Mark and Brendan are still in high school, and Lilly will be starting second grade."

"What are you majoring in?" asked Billy, holding one of his inventions.

"I want to be a fashion designer," answered Karen.

Kimberly lit up as she asked, "Are you serious? So do I! Maybe we could go shopping sometime and compare?"

"I don't see why not," said Karen with a smile.

"As for me, I'm studying theater," answered Al. "I became interested in acting after getting a small part in the last Jeremy Beck movie."

Snapping his fingers and pointing to Al, Rocky said, "THAT'S where I've seen you! I knew you looked familiar!"

"You like Jeremy Beck?" asked Kat.

"No way!" exclaimed Rocky. "That guy's acting talent is less than zero! But my little sister has a MAJOR crush on him." The rest of them then proceeded to properly introduce themselves.

At the juice bar, Cody watched Jason and Tommy as they sparred. As Mark and Lilly were sipping their drinks, Cody asked, "Hey, Mark, watch Lilly for me, will you?"

"Sure thing , Cody," said Mark. He and Lilly watched as Cody approached the mats.

As Cody walked towards the mats, Trini asked, "What's he doing?"

Al rolled her eyes and answered, "Being Cody."

From the juice bar, Lilly smiled and said, "Show them, dudsie!"

Jason and Tommy stopped sparring as they saw the newcomer approach. Cody asked, "What's going on, dudes? You guys look like you've just worked up some major sweat. I know a little bit of karate myself."

"Really?" asked Tommy with a raised eyebrow. "Can you do this?" He then did a series of kicks.

When Tommy was done, Cody said, "Dude, that is so cool! Let me try." He then did a series of his own kicks. When he was done, Cody asked, "What do you think? Pretty cool, huh?" He then laughed.

Impressed, Jason said, "Not bad. But let's see how well you do with a weapon." He then took out a wooden bo staff from his gym bag and did a series of moves. When he was done, he tossed it to Cody, saying, "Your turn."

Cody caught the staff and did some moves of his own. When he was finished, he laughed again before shaking hands and high-fiving Jason and Tommy. The three of them then walked to the juice bar together.

As Cody, Tommy, and Jason approached the juice bar, Mark got Lilly out of her seat and they walked over to the table to join their sisters. When they got there, Mark noticed what Billy had in his hand. "Hey, what's that?" he asked.

"This?" asked Billy. "Oh, just something I'm working on. I'm not sure what it is yet. I just like to tinker with things sometimes."

"Really? Cool," said Mark before taking another sip of his drink.

Al rolled her eyes and said, "Only you would think that, Mark."

"What's wrong with being smart?" asked Justin.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it," answered Al defensively.

"Yeah," agreed Karen. "Lilly's pretty smart, too."

"Yeah," said Al as she smiled down at Lilly and put her hands on her shoulders. "She took her first achievement test earlier this year and scored within the top one percent of all first-graders in the country."

"Congratulations," said Billy with a smile. "Even I never accomplished that."

"Just don't make me take French," said Lilly.

"Why would we want to do that?" asked Tanya in confusion.

"I have an older sister back in Wisconsin named Dana," answered Karen. "She tried to force Lilly to take French lessons to, as she put it, fulfill her 'destiny' as a genius. People may think I'm shallow, but even I know that was wrong of her to do."

"Yeah," agreed Mark. "As much as Karen and I love our sister, she's just cynical that way."

"For once, we agree on something," said Al.

As the others were talking at the table, Tommy, Jason, and Cody were conversing at the juice bar as they sipped on some drinks. Realizing that they hadn't been introduced, Tommy said, "Oh, by the way, I'm Tommy Oliver, and this is Jason Lee Scott."

As he shook hands with both guys, Cody introduced himself. "Cody Lambert."

"Lambert?" asked Jason. "You wouldn't by any chance be related to Frank Lambert, would you?"

"Yeah, he's my uncle," answered Cody. "I'm going to start back working for him in demolition once he's got Lambert Construction up and running again here in Angel Grove. I need a little dough until I can find me another job and get my own apartment. Although to be honest, I'm not sure I want to give up demolition. I love demolition, it's a great job. Nobody gets mad at you for wrecking stuff, because your JOB is wrecking stuff."

As Cody laughed, Jason and Tommy couldn't help but let out a chuckle themselves. "So, why'd you move here?" asked Tommy.

After taking a sip of his drink, Cody answered, "Well, the competition's really been heating up back home in Port Washington, and Uncle Frank's been struggling to find work. So he and his wife Carol started scoping out, trying to find a place to move where we'd fit in. Plus, not only can Uncle Frank open up shop here, but Carol can establish her salon here as well."

"Who's the rest of your party?" asked Jason. Part of his reason for asking was he wanted to get to know Al.

Smiling widely, Tommy couldn't resist. He said, "What he means is, who's the girl over there in man-clothes?"

Before Jason could protest, Cody turned and answered, "Oh, that's my cousin Al."

"Al?" asked Jason.

"Yeah," said Cody. "Short for Alicia. Oh, but don't call her that, dude. She'll kill you if you do."

"Sounds like you two are going to get along just fine," teased Tommy.

Introducing the rest, Cody continued, pointing to Brendan, who was still playing. "That right there's her brother Brendan." Cody then pointed to the table. "The beauty queen is the Kare-Bear, Karen Foster. And the conservative dude in the sweater-vest and glasses is her brother Mark. They're Carol's kids. And last but not least, the little blonde-headed chick is Lilly, the one child Carol and Uncle Frank conceived together.

"Lilly Lambert," said Tommy. "That's cool."

"Naw, dude," corrected Cody. "Her name is Lilly FOSTER-Lambert."

"Right," said Tommy with a nod. "I'll try and remember that."

"With your faulty memory, good luck," teased Jason as he and Tommy got up to get changed.

Once Jason and Tommy had gotten into some fresh clothes, Tommy said, "Go on, man, offer to drive her home or something."

As Tommy pushed him towards the table, Jason said, "Alright, alright, I'll ask her. Sheesh."

When he and Tommy finally got to the table, Jason said, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nice of you to finally join us," said Zack.

Jason looked at Al and seemingly froze. "Um, hi. I'm Jason."

The feeling seemed to be mutual. Al let out a nervous smile. "Hey," she finally managed. "Al." Lost in each other's eyes, they shakily shook hands.

Karen, however, enthusiastically put her hand out and said, "I'm Karen."

Jason hardly noticed. Nevertheless, he said, "Nice to meet you," without even acknowledging her outstretched hand. Working up his courage, he said, "So, um, Al,. . . would you like me to show you around town?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." She then turned to the others and said, "See you, guys."

Karen watched in disappointment as Jason and Al walked away. Jenny smiled and said, "Oh my gosh, I think Jason's smitten."

Finally, Karen asked, "Why would a hunk like him want to go with Al instead of me? It's like. . . the world's gone crazy."

"Hey, cheer up, Karen," said Aisha. "There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"Yeah," said Rocky with a smile. "Like those two."

Turning in the direction Rocky was pointing, Karen noticed Bulk and Skull approaching, in full uniform. Tipping his hat, Bulk greeted her. "Hey there, babe."

"You're hot," said Skull.

Karen screamed.

Jason and Al were walking through the park, talking and getting to know each other. Jason laughed and said, "Alright, so let me get this straight: Your dad and step-mom ran off to Jamaica, got married, and didn't tell anybody?"

"That about sums it up," answered Al. "Until, one night dad accidently spilled the beans. My life's been miserable ever since."

"Are the Fosters really that bad?" asked Jason in confusion.

"Nah," said Al. "We just like to rag on each other, that's all."

"Okay," said Jason. "Why?"

Answering Jason's question with a question, Al asked, "Are you kidding? We'd never be able to live with each other if we didn't."

Shrugging, Jason said, "To each their own, I guess. Do you have any other family?"

"Yeah, I do," answered Al. "I have an older brother, J. T., and another stepsister, Dana. They decided to stay in Wisconsin with J. T.'s girlfriend Sam and his best friend Rich. Rich is also Dana's boyfriend. J. T.'s never been able to hold down a job until recently, when he started working as a local pitchman. I guess he finally got a job that he liked. Dana just started working at a law firm, Sam's a mechanic, and Rich makes pottery for museums, flea markets, and anyone else who's willing to pay for his work."

Jason nodded before asking, "So, how do you like Angel Grove so far?"

"It's nice," said Al. "I think I'm going to like it here."

Jason ran his hand through his hair nervously. He secretly wondered if Al knew that Angel Grove was attacked by monsters all the time. He decided to say nothing for now unless she asked. Instead, he asked, "Hey, listen, I was just wondering, do you have any plans this Friday?"

"Not that I know of," answered Al. "Why?"

"Well, um, I was kind of wondering if you'd like to go out to a movie with me?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," said Al with a smile.

Smiling, Jason asked, "How about I pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds good."

A short time later, Jason pulled up to Al's new house down by the lake. They walked to the door together and walked in. Upon entering, Al called out, "Dad? Carol?"

Frank and Carol Lambert walked into the living room, surprised to see Al home already. "You're back early, Al," said Carol.

"And who's he?" asked Frank as he and Carol walked closer.

"Hi, I'm Jason," he greeted as he extended his hand. Frank and Carol shook it as he explained, "Al and I met at the Youth Center and I offered to show her around town."

"Nice to meet you, Jason," said Carol.

"Dad, I was wondering if Jason could take me to a movie on Friday?" asked Al.

Sighing, Frank said, "Alright." He then turned to Jason and said, "But you'd better not make any sudden moves, you hear me?"

Jason gulped and nodded nervously, "Yes, sir. Listen, I got to get home. It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Lambert. Bye, Al."

"Bye, Jason, see you Friday," said Al. Jason then walked out, got in his car, and left.

When Jason was gone, Frank asked, "Are you sure you're Al? Because normally, Karen is the one chasing the boys."

Al smiled as she took off her jacket and said, "Oh, she's getting the boys' attention alright. Just not the ones she wants. I know because I heard her screaming. Listen, I'm going to go upstairs and finish unpacking."

Two days later, Jason pulled up to the Lambert-Foster residence. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Frank. "Evening, Mr. Lambert."

"Hi, Jason," said Frank. "Come on in and have a seat. Al's upstairs getting ready." Once Jason sat down, Frank asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, if that's okay with you," answered Jason with a nod.

"Is a Coke okay?"

"That's fine."

Soon, Frank walked back into the living room with a Coke for Jason and a beer for himself. After getting his drink, Jason popped the top and both took a sip. Finally, after settling down in his recliner, Frank said, "So, Jason, tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, I've lived in Angel Grove all my life," began Jason. "I've been doing martial arts since I was a kid and I have multiple black belts in karate. I've competed in tournaments both for prizes and for charity."

"Wow," said Frank, impressed. "Cody's a black belt too. He told me you and one of your friends let him show you some moves."

"Yes, sir," said Jason with a nod. "That was Tommy, my best friend. We were sparring when he approached and offered to show us his stuff. Tommy and I not only practice martial arts, we teach them too. We teach people our own age, we teach kids, we've even taught women self-defense."

"What else do you like to do?" asked Frank before taking another sip of his drink.

After taking another sip of his own drink, Jason answered, "I like to work on cars and motorcycles. In fact, much of my own car is customized. Also, a couple of years ago, I was selected, along with my friends Zack and Trini, to attend the World Teen Summit peace conference in Switzerland."

"Really?" asked Frank as he raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. What made you decide to come home?"

"We were homesick," answered Jason. "I think we did a lot of good with the peace talks, but when we were given the choice of staying or leaving, we wanted to come back."

Frank nodded and took another sip before continuing. "Al's going to be starting college here in Angel Grove the Monday after next. She's going to be studying theater. What about you?"

After taking another sip, Jason nodded and answered, "Me too. Except I'm taking up criminal justice. I'd like to be a cop or get into motocross or UFC."

Al then came downstairs, dressed in a red short-sleeved shirt, a short black skirt, black stockings, and black suede boots. She smiled and said, "Hey, Jason, ready to go?"

Jason looked at her and smiled, saying, "Yeah. You look great, by the way." He then stood up, finished his drink and said, "Bye, Mr. Lambert. Thanks for letting me take Al out."

Frank nodded and said, "Have fun, you two. I'll throw away your can."

Jason handed Frank his can and said, "Thanks."

"Bye, dad," said Al with a wave as she walked to the door. Jason came up behind her before opening the door and letting her out first. He shut the door behind him as Frank stood up and watched them leave.

When they were gone, Frank walked into the kitchen where Carol was sitting at the table doing paperwork for her salon. She asked, "So how'd the talk with Jason go?"

"Better than I expected," said Frank as he threw away the Coke can. He then sat at the table and took another sip of his beer before saying, "He sounds like a nice guy. He practices and teaches karate, he's been to a peace conference, he works on cars and motorcycles and he's going to be going to the same college as Al and Karen."

Carol looked at her husband and asked, "Ambitious, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," answered Frank. "And yet, I get the feeling there's something he's not telling me."

Taking off her glasses, Carol asked, "What do you mean?"

Shrugging, Frank answered, "I don't know. But I just feel like he's hiding something. I can feel it in my bones."

"Frank, give the boy a break," said Carol. "Everyone's entitled to their secrets."

"I know, I know," said Frank. "Believe me, Carol, I'm not trying to make him sound like the bad guy, it's just that. . ."

Carol put a hand on Frank's and asked, "You're worried?" Frank nodded. Carol smiled and said, "Listen, just relax. You've been trying to get me to relax all these years. Maybe it's time you took your own advice."

Frank smiled and said, "Alright, honey. I'll try."

Later that night, Jason and Al arrived back at the house. They stood on the porch as Al said, "I had a good time tonight."

"Me too," said Jason with a smile. "I hope to do it again sometime."

"Maybe we shall," said Al with a smile of her own. They looked in each other's eyes and slowly leaned forward. Their lips met. Jason wrapped his arms around Al as they kissed. When they finally pulled apart, Al smiled and said, "Wow."

"Whoa," said Jason. They both stood there speechless before Jason opened the door to let Al in.

They both walked into the house to see Carol and Frank sitting on the couch reading. "Hey, dad, hey, Carol, we're home," said Al.

"Hi, Al, how'd it go?" asked Carol.

"It was great," answered Al. "We had a good time."

"Glad to hear it," said Frank.

"Jason," said Carol, "listen, we're going to the park tomorrow for a family picnic and we were wondering if you'd like to join us?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Lambert, I can't," said Jason. "I've already got plans for the weekend. Some of my friends and I are going to San Francisco in the morning and we won't be back until Sunday evening."

"Maybe I'll see you Monday then?" asked Al.

"I hope so," said Jason with a smile. "I got to get home. Good night."

"Good night, Jason," said Frank as Jason walked out the door and headed home.

The next morning, the Lambert-Foster family was sitting at the table for breakfast when Cody barged in the door, still in his night robe and stocking cap. "Dudes! I just had the strangest dream!" This surprised the others.

"Cody, all of your dreams are strange," said Mark.

"Yeah, but these dreams seemed to have some kind of Wizard of Oz theme to them!" exclaimed Cody. "I saw a giant floating head and I saw a monkey with wings! And I saw this chick dressed in white." He scratched the side of his head, saying, "Maybe she's supposed to represent the good witch or something, I don't know. But there was also this chick who kind of looked like a scorpion and these five silhouettes. Not so Wizard of Oz-like there."

"Cody, you need to have your head examined," said Brendan as he shook his head.

"Scoff all you want, dudes," said Cody, "but my dreams have a strange way of coming true."

"Oh, really?" asked Al. "Like the time you dreamed I was going to jail, but it was just me in my soccer jersey holding my hamster cage?"

"I also dreamed that Dana was going to be assaulted and that came true," Cody pointed out. "Or it would have if I hadn't been there to stop it."

"Cody, why don't you just get a shower, get dressed, and have some breakfast?" asked Frank. "Maybe it'll take your mind off these dreams."

"If you say so," said Cody as he took off his stocking cap and walked out the door to get some clothes from his van.

After Cody shut the door, Karen asked, "Why did we agree to let him live in his van in our back yard again?"

Later that day, the family was at the park having their picnic when they received some unexpected company—in the form of Goldar, Scorpina, and a flock of Tengas. Carol, Karen, and Lilly screamed as the entire family stood up and stayed close to each other. Everyone else just looked at them in horror. "Surrender the Chosen Ones!" bellowed Goldar.

"'Chosen Ones?'" asked Carol. "What are you talking about?"

"Our master has plans for your children," said Scorpina.

"Dudes!" said Cody. "It's the monkey with wings and the scorpion-lady! Just like in my dream!"

"Silence!" ordered Goldar. "Surrender to the will of Lord Zedd and there won't be any trouble!"

"Over my dead body, pal!" yelled Frank defiantly. There was no way he was going to give up his kids and his nephew without a fight! Lilly whimpered in fright as she hid behind her father.

"I can arrange that, human!" said Goldar.

"Tengas! Seize them!" ordered Scorpina.

As the Tengas cawed and moved in, Cody said, "Oh, I get it. You guys are trying to pick a fight." All of the villains stopped and looked at Cody in confusion as he continued. "That's too bad, you know, because I really hate fighting. Somebody always ends up in the emergency room. And then you got to fill out all those forms. And then there's the insurance hassles." Cody's family just stared at him in disbelief.

While all of this was going on, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky were jogging through the park when they saw what was happening. "What are they doing here?" asked Adam.

"They're cruising for a bruising," said Rocky. The three of them then ran to help out.

"Enough of this!" said Scorpina. "Get them!"

But as the Tengas moved in, they heard Tommy's voice cry out, "Hey, bird-brains!" They turned to see Tommy leaping towards them. He landed a flying kick to the chest of a Tenga, sending it flying.

As the Tenga laid on the ground, it cried out, "Hey, no fair!"

"Attack!" yelled Goldar. The Tengas then charged on the three Ranger teens.

Ever since joining the Justice League, the Power Rangers had managed to improve their already-amazing fighting skills. Thanks to training with Wonder Woman, they could now punch and kick harder and may have even become just a little bit faster. This was evident as Tommy took down three Tengas with a spinning kick. He then ran forward and jumped, kicking two more before landing. He then blocked the fist of another Tenga, landed three punches to the stomach, and threw it into three more, knocking them down.

Adam ran over a picnic table and dove onto three Tengas, taking them down. He quickly scrambled back to his feet and charged another Tenga. He ducked an attempted punch, grabbed it around the waist, and launched it over his head. Several more surrounded him, only to be taken down by a spinning kick.

Rocky landed two punches to one Tenga, landed a knee into the midsection and threw it into three charging Tengas, taking them down. Seeing more coming, he ran onto a nearby bench, jumped up, grabbed a tree branch, and began swaying back and forth. As the Tengas got closer, he launched himself, landing a flying kick to one Tenga, flipping forwards, standing up, and kicking several more Tengas with jumping kicks as they tried ambush him to no avail.

Seeing this, Goldar quietly said, "That's impossible! The Rangers could never handle the Tengas like this in civilian form!"

"Unless they've somehow gotten stronger," said Scorpina.

With everything falling apart, Goldar ordered, "Retreat!" He and Scorpina then teleported away, the Tengas following suit as they cawed, still on the ground.

Tommy, Rocky, and Adam quickly approached the Lambert-Foster family. "Are you guys alright?" asked Tommy.

"We're fine," said Frank with a sigh.

"Except poor Lilly," said Carol as she held her youngest child. "Those bird-things scared her to death."

"Oh, dad, Carol, this is Tommy, Rocky, and Adam," said Al. "They're some of Jason's friends. We met them at the Youth Center the other day."

"What were you guys doing here?" asked Mark.

"We were jogging when we saw what was going on," answered Rocky. "We just wanted to help."

"Well, it's a good thing you came along," said Karen. "I'm wearing silk."

Tommy, Adam, and Rocky just stood there, surprised how Karen could be so shallow after what she had just seen. Brendan then asked, "What did that monkey-guy mean by 'Chosen Ones?'"

"'Chosen Ones?'" asked Rocky as he scratched his head. "Your guess is as good as ours."

Carol then asked, "Does this sort of thing happen all the time?"

"You'd be surprised," admitted Adam.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah, we are," answered Frank with a nod. "Just run along. And thanks."

"Any time," said Adam with a nod as he and his two friends went back to their jog. When they were far enough away that they wouldn't be heard, they stopped as Adam said, "Guess all that training with Wonder Woman paid off, huh?"

Rocky then asked, "But why would Goldar call them 'Chosen Ones?'"

"I don't know," answered Tommy. "But we'd better tell Zordon about this right away." He then asked into his communicator, "Zordon, come in, do you read me?"

"YES, TOMMY," came Zordon's booming voice. "WHAT IS IT?"

"Goldar and Scorpina just tried to attack the Lamberts," explained the White Ranger. "They said Goldar called them 'Chosen Ones.' Any idea what that means?"

"I AM NOT CERTAIN," answered Zordon. "BUT ALPHA AND I WILL KEEP AN EYE ON THEM. IF GOLDAR CALLED THEM 'CHOSEN ONES,' THEN ZEDD WILL MOST LIKELY TRY AGAIN. WE'LL CONTACT YOU WHEN WE KNOW MORE."

Three days later, Zordon and Alpha were at the Watchtower with the Martian Manhunter. The rest of the League, as well as the Zeo Rangers and the Titans, had since been informed of Goldar and Scorpina's attack. However, they were no closer to figuring out why the Foster and Lambert kids had been called the Chosen Ones. "Ay, yi, yi!" cried Alpha. "What could Goldar's words possibly mean?"

"It is strange," said Manhunter. "From what I know of Lord Zedd, he normally does not attack random people unless he has some plan in mind. But what?"

Suddenly, the Watchtower began flashing. When it stopped, a white beam appeared and took on the shape of a woman. She had long dark hair that was pulled back and she was dressed in a white robe with a white mask covering her face from her nose down. The woman spoke: "Perhaps I can answer that."

Martian Manhunter and Alpha stared at the newcomer before Zordon spoke. One word. One question.

"DIMITRIA?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Geo Rangers, Unite!, Part II

Author's Note: This is where the action picks up, folks!

**GEO RANGERS, UNITE!  
Part Two: Seeking the Stones**

Dimitria had just arrived at the Watchtower unannounced. Zordon said, "DIMITRIA, OLD FRIEND. IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN. BUT WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?"

"You shall know soon enough," answered Dimitria in her soothing voice. "But first, you must summon your Rangers and the Justice League, for this concerns all of them."

"Then, let it be done," said Martian Manhunter. Concentrating, he sent out a telepathic message. _Justice League, Rangers, report to the Watchtower at once. We have a visitor._

Soon, the entire Justice League was assembled. Superman asked, "What's the summons, J'onn?"

Pointing to Dimitria, Batman added, "And who's she?"

"RANGERS , JUSTICE LEAGUE," began Zordon, "THIS IS DIMITRIA, AN OLD FRIEND OF MINE FROM THE PLANET INQUIRIS."

"It is an honor to finally meet all of you," said Dimitria. "I have heard many stories of your heroics."

"I'm sure of it," said Batman with a scowl.

As Dimitria turned to the Dark Knight, Superman spoke up. "Don't take it personally, Dimitria. He doesn't trust anybody."

"A wise policy," said Dimitria with a nod.

"I've heard of Inquiris," said Green Lantern. "Some of my fellow Corps members have told me of their own adventures there, but I've never been there myself."

"Yes, the Lantern Corps have proven themselves valuable allies time and time again," said Dimitria. "But right now, there is more immediate danger. We must retrieve the five Elemental Stones before they fall into the wrong hands."

"Say what?" asked the Flash.

"THE ELEMENTAL STONES ARE GEMSTONES THAT GRANT THE BEARERS THE POWERS OF THE ELEMENTS," explained Zordon. "THERE IS THE RED FIRE STONE, THE BLACK THUNDER STONE, THE BLUE WATER STONE, THE GREEN EARTH STONE, AND THE PINK WIND STONE. DIMITRIA IS THE GUARDIAN OF THE STONES."

"Many years ago, I hid the stones in various locations on Earth. Under orders from our rulers, I documented the locations of each stone, despite my insistance otherwise. Not only must we retrieve the stones," continued Dimitria, "but we must protect their chosen bearers as well."

"The Lambert and Foster kids!" exclaimed Billy with realization.

"Yes," said Dimitria with a nod. "Zedd somehow learned that they were the Chosen Ones. Rumors of their failed kidnapping spread fast in the intergalactic underworld, resulting in several villains breaking into my planet's ruling chambers to steal the scrolls which would lead them to the stones. It was split in five, and now all five stones are in danger."

"Where were the stones hidden?" asked Isis.

"The Fire Stone is hidden near the center of a volcano in Hawaii," answered Dimitria. "The Thunder Stone is hidden in a cave near what you call Mount Everest. The Water Stone is hidden somewhere in what you refer to as Niagara Falls. The Earth Stone is hidden in one of the pyramids of Egypt." This revelation caused Isis to raise an eyebrow. "And the Wind Stone is embedded in the side of a butte at what is known as Monument Valley in Arizona. You must retrieve the stones before it is too late."

"But even if we do successfully retrieve the stones, what will we do with them?" asked Trini.

"Utilizing the power of the stones," explained Dimitria, "they will be united with their chosen bearers to form a new team of Power Rangers: the Geo Rangers. It is, and always has been, the destiny of the Chosen Ones."

"Even so," said Jenny, "can the Lamberts and Fosters handle this kind of power? I don't mean to sound rude, but they're not fighters, nor do they seem to be able to get along well."

"I wasn't much of a fighter myself when I first became a Ranger," reminded Billy. "But with time, I grew into my own. Kat was the same way. We just have to have faith that they can do the same."

"VERY TRUE, BILLY," said Zordon. "NOW, YOU MUST SPLIT UP AND RETRIEVE THE STONES BEFORE OUR ENEMIES DO. THE ZEO RANGERS WILL PROTECT ANGEL GROVE UNTIL YOU RETURN."

"Right," said Superman. "I'll take Tommy and Jenny with me to Hawaii."

"J'onn and I will take Adam and Rocky with us to Mount Everest," said Batman.

"Kat, Billy, and I will head to Niagara Falls," said Green Lantern.

"Aisha, your with Isis and myself in Egypt," said Black Canary.

"Which leaves Flash, Trini, and myself for Monument Valley," said Wonder Woman.

"GOOD LUCK," said Zordon. "AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

Tommy took charge. "It's Morphin Time!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"GREEN DRAGON!"

"PYRAMIDAS!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

Once the Rangers morphed, everyone was teleported out of the Watchtower towards their destinations.

Back in Angel Grove, Jason and the other Zeo Rangers were at Jason's house. They were about to head to the Lambert-Foster house when their communicators beeped. Jason answered, "Go ahead."

"JASON," came Zordon's voice, "THE RANGERS AND THE JUSTICE LEAGUE HAVE JUST LEFT ON A MISSION. ANGEL GROVE IS IN YOUR STEAD UNTIL THEY RETURN. BUT WE ALSO WANT YOU TO STAY AS CLOSE TO ALICIA, BRENDAN, CODY, MARK, AND KAREN AS YOU CAN FOR AS LONG AS POSSIBLE. WE MUST PROTECT THEM AT ALL COSTS, FOR WE NOW KNOW THAT THEY HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO BECOME RANGERS."

This surprised the five teens. Justin asked, "How?"

"WE WILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING WHEN THE OTHERS RETURN FROM THEIR MISSION," answered Zordon. Suddenly, the alarms began blaring at the Watchtower. "ZEO RANGERS, OUR SENSORS INDICATE THERE ARE TWO MONSTERS ATTACKING ANGEL GROVE. THEY HAVE ALREADY GROWN. YOU MUST PUT A STOP TO THEM."

"We're on it," said Jason. "It's Morphin Time!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!"

Two monsters named Punchabunch and Drill Master were attacking Angel Grove when the Zeo Rangers arrived on the scene. Zack said, "Looks like we're gonna need a little extra help on this."

"Right," said Jason with a nod.

The Zeo Rangers then called out, "We need Zeo and Super Zeozord power, now!" Both the Zeozords and the Super Zeozords approached the battlefield, immediately combining into the Zeo Megazord and the Super Zeo Megazord, respectively. Jason, Zack, and Justin piloted the Super Zeo Megazord, while Kimberly and Tanya took control of the Zeo Megazord. Both Megazords approached both monsters. Punchabunch began bashing the Zeo Megazord like a professional boxer, finally knocking it down. Drill Master began drilling into the chest of the Super Zeo Megazord, causing sparks to fly as it fell. Both Megazords stood up and fought back. The Zeo Megazord landed a left and a right, knocking down Punchabunch. The Super Zeo Megazord landed a left and a right to Drill Master's face, while another punch destroyed the drill on his chest. "Alright, guys, let's finish them off!" ordered Jason.

"Right," agreed the others.

Kimberly and Tanya cried out, "Zeo Megazord Saber!" With that, it activated and destroyed Punchabunch with one swipe.

"Super Zeo Megazord Saber!" commanded Jason, Zack, and Justin. Two swords appeared in the hands of the Super Zeo Megazord. It held them up and joined them together to form a sword with what looked like a very long blade. It flashed with yellow energy and slowly slashed downward, destroying Drill Master.

When it was done, Tanya said, "And that takes care of that."

"Come on, guys," said Jason. "Let's get out of here. We're supposed to join Al and the others for miniature golf, and we're running late."

A restored Klank and Orbus were watching from afar. "Dear me," said Klank. "King Mondo will not be pleased about this."

"Certainly not," agreed Orbus reluctantly. With their monsters defeated, all they could do was teleport back to King Mondo, report to him, and hope for the best.

Superman, Tommy, and Jenny arrived in Hawaii near a seemingly-dormant volcano. "This must be the place," said Superman.

"We'd better get inside and find the stone quickly," said Tommy. "For all we know, that volcano could erupt at any moment." Just then, they heard a rumbling.

"You were saying?" asked Superman.

"I'm so not looking forward to this," said Jenny.

"Let's go," said Superman as he wrapped his arms around the White and Green Rangers and took off. From the air, he used his x-ray and telescopic vision to find the entrance to the volcano. "I think that's the place," said Superman as he landed and put the two Rangers down. "But it looks like somebody else beat us here."

"We'd better hurry," said Jenny.

The three of them ran inside and soon discovered how right Superman was. There were two familiar-looking foes standing there, oblivious to who was behind them. "Hold it right there!" ordered Tommy.

The two villains turned around, revealing themselves to be King Mondo and Queen Machina. "Well, well," said Mondo. "Look who we have here. I must say, I've been looking forward to seeing you again. So I can have another chance to destroy you."

"And soon, our son Sprocket will have the fire stone," added Machina.

"Not if we can help it!" retorted Jenny.

"You can't!" responded Mondo as he fired a blast from his staff.

Superman stepped in front of the two Rangers and took the full brunt of the blast, which sent him flying back. . . and hurting him.

"Superman!" cried Jenny as she and her brother approached the fallen Man of Steel.

"Are you okay?" asked Tommy.

Clutching his chest, Superman said, "Feels like. . . Kryptonite."

"That's right, Superman," said Mondo. "After I was rebuilt, I thought to myself, why carry around a piece of Kryptonite, when I could just have Kryptonite as a weapon?"

"Jenny," said Superman, "you try and get the stone before Sprocket does."

"We'll keep Mondo and Machina busy," added Tommy.

"Right," said Jenny with a nod.

As Superman made his way to his feet, Tommy jumped into the air and landed a flying kick to King Mondo. He then hit Queen Machina with a roundhouse kick. This gave Jenny the opportunity to make a break for the passageway.

Jenny traveled down the corridor, the only light coming from the glow of surrounding lava. But the further Jenny went into the volcano, the hotter it became as well. It started to get so hot, that her Dragon Shield began to glow. Clutching her chest, Jenny said with realization, "Wow. It's so hot in here that if it weren't for my shield, I'd have passed out already." With the heat intensifying with every second, she trudged forward.

Back at the fight, Superman punched King Mondo back down, just as he had gotten up. Superman said, "I must confess, Mondo, that was a good move on your part to make your staff fire Kryptonite beams. There's just one little problem."

"And what would that be?" asked Mondo before firing again. This time, however, Superman was able to dodge the shot, and punched Mondo harder this time, sending him into a pool of lava.

Finally answering his foe's question, Superman said, "It only hurts me, when it hits me."

"NO!" screamed Mondo as he sank and melted in the lava.

Machina swung her fan at Tommy, but missed. She asked, "You dare strike a lady?"

"Only when they threaten my planet," answered the White Ranger. He then landed a series of kicks that sent the Machine Queen into the lava. Machina screamed as she joined her husband in a second oblivion. With both fallen monarchs melted down, Tommy said, "We'd better find Jenny in case she needs help."

"Right," said Superman with a nod. He then flew down the corridor, Tommy following close behind.

Jenny finally reached the end of the corridor to see Prince Sprocket. In the distance, she could see a red stone. "That must be it," she said to herself. With Sprocket halfway to the stone, she charged forward, yelling, "Oh no, you don't!"

"Huh?" asked the much-slower Sprocket as he turned around only to be met with a flying kick. As he got up, Sprocket whined, "Hey, no fair!"

"Sorry, you royal brat," said Jenny. "But that stone doesn't belong to you."

"But I want it!" cried Sprocket as he charged forward. But it was all for naught. Sprocket, who was not trained for combat, stood no chance against the better-trained Green Ranger. A couple of kicks was all it took to knock Sprocket into a pool of lava.

As the Machine Prince melted, he whined, "My dad will make you pay for this, you green meanie!"

When Sprocket disappeared in the lava, Jenny said, "That was easy." She then went to the end of the corridor and took the fire stone.

As soon as she picked it up, she heard a voice cry out, "Jenny?"

Recognizing Superman's voice, the Green Ranger called back, "Over here!" She then ran back down the passage she had just come from a short distance before meeting back up with Superman and Tommy.

"Jenny, are you okay?" asked Tommy.

"I'm fine," answered Jenny. "And I've got the stone."

Suddenly, some of the surrounding lava began to shoot up around them and the volcano started rumbling. "Let's get out of here," said Superman as he grabbed both Rangers. "Keep your heads down," ordered the Man of Steel as he flew upwards, busting out of the volcano. All three Justice Leaguers flew away from the volcano as it began to erupt. Fortunately, there were no civilians in danger down on the surface.

When all three were away from the volcano, Tommy said into his communicator, "Zordon, we've got the fire stone. Three to teleport." In seconds, all three were teleported back to the Watchtower.

Back in Angel Grove, Jason and the other Zeo Ranger teens were playing miniature golf with the Lamberts and Fosters. Jason made a hole-in-one, causing the others to erupt in applause. Impressed, Al, said, "Wow. Five holes in, and you've already made two holes-in-one."

"Just my lucky day, I guess," said Jason with a shrug. Once they all made their way to the next hole, Cody helped Lilly set up her shot.

As the others were waiting their turn, Kimberly asked, "So, how do you guys like Angel Grove?"

"It's okay, I guess," answered Mark. "I just wonder how we'll fit in once school starts."

"But the school is humongous!" exclaimed Brendan as he remembered when he and Mark took a tour of it. "We don't have schools half that big back in Wisconsin! How are we going to find all of our classes?"

"Hey, don't sweat it, man," said Zack as he patted Brendan on the back. "I'm sure Justin and Jenny will help you out in any way they can. We've also got a few other friends there that'll hopefully be willing to lend you a helping hand."

"But how did you all become such good friends?" asked Karen. "You all seem so different for such a close-knit group."

"Why should that make a difference?" asked Tanya. "I've only been in America for a year. When I moved here to live with Kat and her parents, I was a nervous wreck." She stopped talking when she realized it was her turn. After taking her shot, she continued. "I wasn't sure how well I would fit in, but they welcomed me with open arms."

Batman, Martian Manhunter, Adam, and Rocky were teleported into a forest near Mount Everest. Looking around, the Red Ranger asked, "So, which way to the thunder stone?"

"Dimitria said it was in a cave," answered the Black Ranger. "We just have to find it."

"Let's spread out and search," said Batman.

The four heroes split up, searching for any kind of opening. Martian Manhunter used his shape-shifting powers to grow extra arms as he moved various kinds of debris. Unfortunately, it was almost impossible to find. After a few hours, Rocky said, "We've been searching for hours with no success. How are we supposed to find the opening?"

No one knew how to answer his question, but then Martian Manhunter touched his forehead. "Wait," he said. "I sense someone is coming. Let us hide."

All four of them hid as best they could and saw what looked like a motorcycle flying through the air. "YAHOO!" screamed the rider as he busted into an open area, revealing the entrance to the cave.

When they were alone, the four Justice Leaguers stepped out of their hiding places. Rocky asked, "A flying motorcycle?"

"Who was that?" asked Adam.

"Lobo," answered Martian Manhunter. "The self-proclaimed 'scourge of the cosmos.'"

"Come on," said Batman. "This could be the break we've been looking for." Once they entered the cave, Batman activated some night-vision sensors in the mask of his cowl. Adam and Rocky then activated some sensors in their helmets that allowed them to see in the dark. It was a new feature in the Rangers' helmets that Billy, Trini, and Alpha had installed some time before the Rangers joined the Justice League. Batman also took out a small flashlight in case J'onn was unable to see.

All four of them ran through the cave, eventually catching up with Lobo. Not yet realizing that they were there, Lobo had punched out chunks of the cave walls before he finally found what he was looking for. He looked at the black stone and said to himself, "Hmph. I hope this stupid rock was worth all this trouble."

"I don't think that rock belongs to you, Lobo," said Batman.

Lobo turned at the sound of Batman's voice. He snarled and said, "Oh, look, it's the mighty Justice League. And a couple of those puny Powder Rangers I've heard so much about."

"'Powder Rangers?'" asked Rocky, insulted. "What could you possibly want with the Black Thunder Stone?"

"You think I want this stupid rock for myself?" asked Lobo. "I'm doing this for some guy named 'Lord Ed,' or something like that."

"I believe that's Lord Zedd," corrected Rocky.

"Are you crazy? Why would you do this for Zedd?" asked Adam. "Zedd wants to use the Elemental Stones to take over the Universe!"

"Hey, I'm being paid good money for this, okay?" responded Lobo. "What Ed, Zedd, or whatever his name is does with it is no concern of mine."

"Not today," said Batman as he pulled out a batarang and reared back.

"Surrender the stone and leave peacefully while you still can," said Martian Manhunter. "The fate of Earth depends on us taking that stone back with us. You can get paid another day."

"Sorry, no can do," said Lobo. "When I make a deal with someone, I always make sure I get to beat the tar out of someone. And today's your lucky day." He then charged forward and swung his chain with a gutting hook wildly, but all four of his opponents were able to dodge. Batman threw his batarang, hitting Lobo in the forehead, but seemingly having no effect. Martian Manhunter used his super-strength to send Lobo flying back, causing him to drop his chain and the thunder stone. Adam and Rocky simultaneously landed flying kicks to his chest just as he got up. Lobo swatted both Rangers away, but Batman charged forward, swinging a pair of bolas. He threw them and they wrapped around Lobo. He then leapt and landed a spinning kick to his head. Batman dodged to the side as Lobo screamed, broke free, and threw a punch. J'onn then flew forward and landed two hard punches to the jaw before grabbing Lobo and throwing him over his head.

Lobo landed near his motorcycle, but quickly sat up. As he picked up his chain, he growled before getting up, saying, "That's it. NO ONE DOES THAT TO THE MAIN MAN!"

"Funny. I thought we just did," came Rocky's voice. Lobo turned to see the Red and Black Rangers leaping towards him, Power Weapons in hand. Rocky and Adam simultaneously struck Lobo in the chest with the Power Sword and Power Axe, respectively, causing him to stumble.

Lobo snarled, "It'll be a cold day in Hell before a couple of wimps like you can best me."

"Well then it just got pretty chilly down below," responded the Black Ranger.

Lobo growled and yelled as he swung his chain, this time knocking down both Rangers. Batman then threw a smoke bomb at Lobo, obstructing his vision. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked. "I can't see anymore!"

This gave Martian Manhunter the opportunity to fly forward and land several more punches to the jaw, knocking Lobo down once again. Standing over Lobo, J'onn asked, "Had enough?"

"Fine," said Lobo. "Take the stupid rock for all I care. I'm out of here!" He then jumped on his motorcycle and sped out of the cave. Once he was out of the cave, he sped off into space.

Batman picked up the thunder stone as the four Justice Leaguers regrouped. He said, "Here it is. Let's go."

"Since your communicators and our com-links don't have much range in these caves, I will send out a telepathic message," said Martian Manhunter. _Zordon, Alpha, we have the thunder stone. Teleport us back to the Watchtower. _Within seconds, all four of them disappeared out of the cave.

At the Angel Grove Youth Center, Frank and his crew were busy with the renovations to the Youth Center. They were taking a break when Ernie walked in. As Frank walked up to him, the portly owner asked, "So how's it going, Frank?"

"So far, about as well as could be expected," answered Frank as he shook Ernie's hand. Showing Ernie their progress, he asked, "So what do you think?"

Ernie nodded, clearly impressed by what he was seeing done. "I got to say, I'm impressed. Looks like this place will be back up and running again right on schedule."

"Glad you like it," said Frank. He then changed the subject, saying, "Look, Ernie, I got to ask you something. Have you met my stepdaughter Karen?"

"Karen Foster?" asked Ernie, answering his question with a question. "Yeah, I've met her. Nice girl. Little on the vain side, though."

Frank rolled his eyes as he responded, "Yeah, tell me about it. But listen, she loves to sing and she's very talented, so I was wondering maybe you could. . . you know. . ."

"Arrange a gig for her?" finished Ernie. "Sure, I don't see why not. But I've met a lot of kids who like to sing and since we're looking to reopen this weekend, I want to do something for everyone." He pondered for a moment before snapping his fingers. It hit him. "I know. I'll have a music contest this Saturday. With a hundred dollar grand prize to the winner. How's that sound?"

Frank smiled and answered, "Great. I'm sure she'll like it."

The two shook hands as Ernie said, "Glad to hear it. I'll go make some flyers. Keep up the good work, Frank."

When Ernie left, Frank walked back to a few members of his crew who were gathered around a small TV. One of them said, "Hey, look, the Power Rangers destroyed another monster."

"Two, even," said another crew member. "Actually, I think it was that other Ranger team, the Zeo Rangers. I heard they work with the Titans."

"Power Rangers?" asked Frank. He'd seen reports about them on the news several times, but had always dismissed them.

The first crewman asked, "You've never heard of the Power Rangers?"

"I've heard of them," said Frank. "But you don't really believe all that stuff, do you?"

A third crewman walked up and said, "Frank, not only do we believe in them, I've actually seen them in person. They've been protecting Angel Grove from monsters the last few years, and now the original team is part of the Justice League, while these new Zeo Rangers are part of the Titans."

The first crewman then said, "Well, one good thing about the constant monster attacks: We're never short on work."

Frank said nothing, but in the back of his mind, he remembered the attack on himself and his family over the weekend. They'd told no one about it, figuring everyone would think they were crazy. He was beginning to wonder if there was any connection between that and the Rangers. After all, he did distinctly remember the ape in gold armor calling his kids "Chosen Ones."

Green Lantern, Billy, and Kat landed at Niagara Falls, away from any spectators. Realizing that they were surrounded by rock and water, the Pink Ranger asked, "Where do we begin? The water stone could be anywhere."

"Let's split up," suggested Green Lantern. "We can cover more ground that way, but we need to at least stay within shouting range."

Kat and Billy searched everywhere with their eyes, while Green Lantern searched with his power ring. After a few hours, he stopped when he thought he heard something in the distance. He created a ring-generated ear to allow him to hear from further away. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard two voices talking.

Kat and Billy met back up as the Pink Ranger asked, "Anything, Billy?"

The Blue Ranger shook his head. "No. Nothing. This is like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"I hope Green Lantern's having better luck than we are," said Kat.

Kat and Billy walked up to Green Lantern, Kat asking, "What are you. . .?" She never got to finish as Green Lantern shushed her. Taking the hint, both Rangers shut their mouths as they and GL silently moved along trying to listen in to whoever was there. They finally approached their guests: Gasket and Archerina.

Archerina exclaimed, "Darling, I've found it! The Blue Water Stone!"

"Excellent, my dear!" said Gasket in appreciation. He reached for it and said, "Now let's take it and get out of here."

But as he was reaching for it, Green Lantern cried out, "I've got a better idea!" He then created a ring-generated hand that stretched out and grabbed the stone.

The water stone landed in the hands of the Blue Ranger. "Got it!" he said.

Seeing who had robbed them of their prize, Gasket yelled, "The Green Lantern!" GL just smirked.

Seeing Kat with him, hatred burned within Archerina. Venom in her voice, she simply said, "You."

"Sorry to spoil your party, Archerina," said the Pink Ranger. "But you're not taking the stone."

"If we can't have the stone, then neither can you!" exclaimed Archerina as she and Gasket fired energy from their swords.

However, Green Lantern easily blocked it with a large shield shaped like his logo. When it dissipated, he said, "You'll have to do better than that."

Gasket snarled and said, "So we shall. Shall we, my love?"

"Yes, we shall," answered Archerina with a nod. They both then charged forward.

Green Lantern created a ring-generated sword while Kat drew her Blade Blaster in sword form. "Keep out of this, Billy," said the Pink Ranger, almost as if she was ordering him. "Archerina is mine." Having heard about what had happened the last time they met, Billy gladly stayed out of the fight.

The two evil machines never stood a chance.

Green Lantern and Gasket clashed, but after a few clangs, Green Lantern shattered Gasket's sword. Looking at his weapon in horror, Gasket cried, "Impossible! That's never happened before!"

Smirking as his own sword dissipated, Green Lantern said, "It has now. Buh-bye!" He then created a bazooka and blasted Gasket, sending him flying.

As she clashed with her rival, Archerina said, "You're still weak, Pink Ranger. This time, I will finish you off once and for all."

As Kat kicked her away with a jumping spin-kick, she said, "We're the Justice League, Archerina. There are no weak links." She then managed to knock Archerina's sword out of her hands, much to her surprise. She then converted her Blade Blaster to blaster mode and blasted Archerina with several shots, sending her flying and landing next to her fallen lover.

As he and Archerina got to their feet, Gasket said, "Those who fight and run away. . ."

". . .live to fight another day," finished Archerina, picking up her sword. She and Gasket retreated and teleported out.

"Yes," said Kat confidently. "I knew I could beat her in a fair fight."

Putting his hand on her shoulder, Green Lantern said, "We all did, Kat. We all did."

"All you needed was a little self-confidence," added Billy. Kat smiled underneath her helmet as she looked her two teammates and friends in the eye.

GL then said into his com-link, "Green Lantern to Watchtower, we've got the water stone, three to teleport." In seconds, all three were teleported away.

Jason, Al, and the rest went to Ernie's outdoor café for smoothies. Ernie had hired caterers to help out during the renovation. As everyone was sipping on their drinks, Ernie walked up to them, greeting them. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Ernie," greeted Kimberly politely.

"What's up, dude?" asked Cody.

"Business as usual, aside from the renovations," answered Ernie. Turning to Karen, he said, "Oh, Karen, I just talked to Frank not too long ago and he told me that you sing, right?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Karen.

"Well, since the Youth Center's going to be opening back up on Saturday, I'm going to be having a music contest. The winner will receive a hundred dollar grand prize. You interested?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Karen excitedly. "I mostly sing country though. Can I do that?"

"Absolutely," answered Ernie. "Music will be provided by a live DJ and he'll provide tracks from all genres of music. Hip-hop, country, alternative, you name it. Or, if you want, you can also sing your own original song, provided you play yourself or with your own band."

"I think I have a song in mind," said Karen. "It's a cover since songwriting's not really my thing but would it be okay if I just sing and play the guitar by myself?"

"An acoustic performance?" asked Ernie. "Be my guest."

"I'll be there," said Karen. "Thanks."

"It's open to all," said Ernie. "Kimberly, Tanya, you're welcome to join in as well. And if you're not too busy, could you post these flyers for the contest?"

"Wow, neat," said Lilly looking at the top flyer.

"Sure thing, Ernie," said Jason as he took the flyers.

In Egypt, Aisha, Isis, and Black Canary teleported in, landing near a pyramid. Seeing it, the Yellow Ranger asked, "So, think this is the one?"

"Let's hope so," said Isis. "Because if it isn't, we could be searching for days."

"And we may not have that long," added Black Canary. The three heroines quickly made their way into the pyramid.

Once inside, Isis produced a flame in her right hand. Seeing unlit torches lining the walls, she said, "What luck." She then sent the flame from her hand into one of the torches. The flame then bounced along each torch, lighting up the interior of the pyramid.

Now able to see, Black Canary said, "Much better. Now let's get a move on."

"Think the place is booby-trapped?" asked Aisha.

"Most likely," answered the living goddess. "But we still have to retrieve the earth stone."

A few hours of trekking later, and all three heard a faint noise. "Did you hear that?" asked Aisha.

"Yes," answered Isis. "This way."

The three of them ran towards the source of the noise until they came to a room. But someone else was already there and he was holding a green stone. "Yes!" he proclaimed. "The Green Earth Stone is mine! And soon, I will have all five of the Elemental Stones!"

"Guess again, Mongul!" came the voice of Black Canary.

Mongul turned to see the three powerful females standing before him. He smirked and said, "Too little too late, Justice Leaguers. Now that I have one Elemental Stone, the rest are mine for the taking."

"You're just a bag of hot air, Mongul!" exclaimed Aisha.

"What could you possibly hope to gain from the Elemental Stones?" asked Isis. "They won't do you any good unless they are united with the Chosen Ones."

"You don't think I know that?" asked Mongul. "Once I have all five stones, I'll simply kidnap the Chosen Ones myself and convince them to join me."

"You've got to be joking," said Canary with a frown. "You think they'll follow you just like that?"

"Why not?" asked Mongul again. "And even if they do refuse, I can be very. . . persuasive."

"Dream on," said Aisha boldly. "Surrender the stone, or we'll take it from you!"

"You think I'm afraid of you, Power Ranger?" asked Mongul with a scowl. "I'm not intimidated by the likes of Lord Zedd or the Machine Empire, what's left of them anyway. The three of you aren't as powerful as Superman or Wonder Woman, and they both struggled against me. I can crush you like a stone!"

"You're welcome to try," said Black Canary as she and Aisha got into fighting stances.

"I will," said Mongul with a smile before charging forward. However, Isis stopped him in his tracks by causing the ground to rise, causing him to land on his rear. Black Canary landed a kick to the side of his head, followed by Aisha with one of her own. Isis then blew him away with a tornado, causing him to crash into a wall and drop the stone.

"Keep him busy," ordered Isis. "I'm going to have to muster up all of my power to put him down."

"You got it," said Aisha as she and Black Canary charged forward.

Concentrating, Isis held her hands close to each other and began reciting an incantation. "Forces of nature, hear my plea, grant me the power that I need." Isis' hands slowly began to cackle with electricity, forming into a ball.

Mongul landed face-first on the ground, but quickly got back up to one knee, and fired an energy blast from his chest. However, both Aisha and Canary were able to dodge. The Yellow Ranger leapt forward and landed a punch to the jaw, but it hardly fazed him. Canary landed multiple kicks, but fared no better. Mongul swatted both of them away like flies.

Isis continued to recite, "Do this now, I must, for the cause I know is just." The ball of power grew bigger.

Trying to buy Isis time, Black Canary held the Yellow Ranger back and said, "No. Let me handle this." She then took a deep breath and let out the most powerful Canary Cry she could muster. While it certainly affected Mongul, he fought back and slowly moved towards Canary and Aisha.

"All of the elements, unite as one!" cried Isis. The ball of power was now about the size of a basketball.

Canary finally collapsed backwards from exhaustion, landing in Aisha's arms. Mongul said, "You are pathetic. Did you really think that was going to stop me?"

"It wasn't meant to," retorted the Yellow Ranger, as she leapt to the side, holding Canary and landing on the ground. It was then that Mongul saw what Isis was trying to do.

Isis finished with, "Put down Mongul, HE IS DONE!" She then released a powerful burst of energy that hit Mongul and sent him flying through the air, crashing through the wall of the pyramid. He finally crash-landed miles away.

Back in the pyramid, Isis collapsed from exhaustion. "Isis!" cried Aisha as she gently laid Canary down and ran over to her other teammate. "Are you okay?"

Isis managed to look up and say, "I'll be fine." It was obvious she was very tired. "Get the stone."

"Right," said Aisha with a nod. She then picked up the fallen earth stone. She walked back to the fallen Isis and Canary before tapping her communicator. "Alpha, do you read me?" Nothing. "Alpha? Can't get through."

"Try and contact J'onn. . . telepathically," said Canary in a tired voice.

"Right. I'll give it a try." Aisha then sent out, _J'onn, are you there? Can you hear me?_

_Yes, I can hear you, _came the response of the Martian Manhunter. _Are the three of you okay?_

_Yes, _answered Aisha with her thoughts. _And we have the stone. But we had a run-in with Mongul, so Isis and Canary are a little worse for wear. They're fine, but they're exhausted after using all of their power._

_We will teleport you back shortly. And we will have cots ready for Isis and Black Canary._

_Thanks, J'onn. Ready when you are. _When she broke contact, Aisha shook her head and said more to herself than her two present teammates, "I don't think I'll ever get used to telepathy." Within moments, the three of them were teleported back to the Watchtower.

Back in Angel Grove, Jason, Al, and the others watched Mark in a batting cage as he swung wildly at a pitch, missing horribly and almost falling down. "Ooh," said Justin with a slight grimace. "That's 0-for-11."

"You bite at baseball, Mark," said Lilly as she shook her head.

"Hey, I've got one more pitch," said Mark in his own defense. He then stood at the plate and focused. The last pitch came forward and he connected, garnering cheers from everyone.

"Nice!" exclaimed Zack. "Home run, bottom of the ninth!"

"See?" asked Mark with smile. "I can get a little physical if I try."

As Mark put away his bat and helmet, Tanya took a bat and helmet for herself and said, "My turn." She did a little better than Mark, but not much better, going 4-for-12. As she stepped out and removed the helmet, she said, "Hitting never was my strong suit. I was a pitcher."

Next it was Al's turn and she went 7-for-12. Kimberly said, "Wow, you're good."

"I used to play Little League," said Al as she put the bat and helmet away. "Nice to know I haven't lost my touch with the bat. You're turn, Jason."

Having already gotten out a bat and helmet, Jason simply nodded as he slipped on the helmet and stepped in to the cage. As he got into a batting stance and waited for the first pitch, he said in a low voice, "Here we go."

The first pitch came. Jason swung and connected. He connected on the next pitch. And the next pitch. And the next. When he was done. . .

"Wow!" exclaimed Karen.

"Dude!" exclaimed Cody. "That's 12-for-12! Awesome!"

"I didn't know you were that good," said Brendan.

"I'm not," said Jason as he stepped out of the cage. As he took off the helmet he said, "Tanya and T. J. are better at baseball than I am."

"Who's T. J.?" asked Mark.

"T. J. Johnson, he's a friend of ours," answered Kimberly. "He's still in high school and I'm sure he'll be willing to help you and Brendan find your way around the school."

"We also have a few more friends you haven't met yet," added Justin. "Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, and Carlos Vallerte. They'll be seniors along with T. J. and you, Mark."

"Maybe you'll get to meet them soon," said Zack. "They've been on a road trip most of the summer and just got back yesterday."

"Let's head on back, dudes," said Cody. "Uncle Frank's grilling hamburgers and hot dogs."

At Monument Valley in Arizona, Wonder Woman, the Flash, and Trini teleported down near a tall butte. However, the three of them quickly realized they were not alone. "We're too late!" exclaimed the Gold Ranger. "Goldar and Scorpina are already here! And Goldar's flying up the butte! He must know where the stone is!"

"He can't fly fast enough to outrun me," said Flash before speeding off, intending to run up the side of the butte. Wonder Woman took to the air after him while Trini ran towards her rival Scorpina.

Goldar stopped in the air and reached for the pink stone imbedded in the side of the butte, only to see it disappear. "What the?" asked the winged armored simian in shock.

"You'll have to be a lot faster than that," teased the Scarlett Speedster, causing Goldar to look up.

Seeing who was standing on top of the butte, Goldar's jaw dropped as he asked, "The Flash?"

"Among others," came a voice from behind. Goldar turned to see Wonder Woman flying at him. He had no time to respond as she punched him in the jaw, knocking him into the side of the butte.

Scorpina was confused. One second, Goldar was about to retrieve the wind stone, the next she felt a breeze and saw a flash of red, then the next she saw Wonder Woman punch Goldar into the side of the butte. "Wonder Woman," she snarled to herself as she reared back to throw her sword at the Amazon Princess, only to have her arm grabbed from behind. She turned to see none other than her rival Trini, the Gold Ranger. "You again?" asked Scorpina as she freed her arm from Trini's grip and swung her sword. She missed and Trini responded with two kicks. The first knocked her sword out of her hand, the second connected with her chest and sent her into the side of the butte and down on her rear end.

Back near the top, Wonder Woman held Goldar close to her and said with a frown, "The Pink Wind Stone is ours. And you belong in a zoo." She then flew back down to Earth with Goldar in her hands. He screamed the whole time before landing with a thud next to Scorpina.

Goldar and Scorpina got to their feet to see Wonder Woman, the Flash, and the Gold Ranger standing side-by-side. Goldar moved forward to attack, only to be held back by Scorpina. "Wait," she said. "We still have Plan B." Goldar smiled and both of them teleported out.

When both villains were gone, Flash asked, "Plan B? What'd she mean by that?"

"I don't know," answered Wonder Woman. "But we've fulfilled our objective."

"Right," agreed Trini with a nod. She then spoke into her communicator, "Alpha, we have the stone. We're ready to teleport."

"Right," came Alpha's response. "Teleporting. . . now." Within seconds, they were gone.

Back at the Watchtower, the five Elemental Stones glowed their respective colors as they hovered over Dimitria's cupped hands. "That's the last of them," said Superman.

"Yes," agreed Dimitria. "Soon, it will be time."

"What about the Lamberts?" asked Tommy. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah, some of us have been gone a few hours," said Adam.

"FOR NOW, THEY ARE FINE," answered Zordon. "WE HAVE BEEN MONITORING THEM SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE. THE ZEO RANGERS HAVE ALSO BEEN KEEPING AN EYE ON THEM WHILE HAVING FUN. BUT WE ALSO HAVE ANOTHER PROBLEM."

"Our long-range sensors indicate the presence of two spacecraft rapidly approaching Earth," began Alpha. "However, we do not know if they are friend or foe."

"We'll just have to prepare for the worst," said Batman.

"How long until they reach Earth?" asked Green Lantern.

"AN HOUR AT THE MOST," answered Zordon. "THE RESERVES, THE TITANS, AND THE OUTSIDERS ARE ON STAND-BY IN CASE OF AN EMERGENCY."

Suddenly, the alarms began blaring. "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi!" screamed Alpha. "Something's happening down in Angel Grove!" The entire League gathered trying to find out what.

Back in Angel Grove, Carol and Frank were watching TV waiting for their kids and their new friends to get home before Frank would start grilling. When they arrived, everyone was chanting, "JASON, JASON, JASON!" This caused Jason to blush.

Surprised by this, Carol asked, "What's going on?"

"Mom, you should've been there," said Mark. "When we played miniature golf, Jason scored seven holes-in-one!"

"Yeah, he also kicked butt at bumper boats and video games," added Brendan.

Al then said, "And to top it all off, we went to the batting cages. Eighty-mile-per-hour pitches, this boy went 12-for-12!"

"Stop, please," Jason all but begged as he blushed.

"And he's so humble about it," said Karen. "He's great at karate, he's got nice muscles, and, well, except for the fact that he's dating Al instead of me, he's my hero!"

"Glad you all had fun," said Frank with a smile as he stood up. "Think you could grill the hamburgers and hot dogs for me, Jason?"

"No thanks, Mr. Lambert," said Jason. "I'll leave that to you if you don't mind."

Frank was just about to step outside to heat up the charcoal in the grill when suddenly Goldar and Scorpina appeared again with the Tengas. Carol, Karen, and Lilly screamed as everyone gathered together. "Surprised to see us again?" asked Goldar.

At the Watchtower, the Rangers and the League saw the whole thing on the Viewing Globe. "It's another kidnap attempt!" exclaimed Kat.

"And Jason and the others are right in the middle!" added Tommy.

"We've got to get them out of there!" said Batman as he joined Alpha at the controls.

"Ay, yi, yi!" cried Alpha. "But if we teleport them all here, the Rangers' identities could be compromised!"

"WE HAVE NO OTHER ALTERNATIVE, ALPHA," said Zordon. "AS LONG AS THE CHOSEN ONES ARE POWERLESS, OUR ENEMIES WILL NOT STOP."

"Teleport them all here," said Dimitria. "Including the parents."

Back on Earth, the Tengas were about to attack when Jason, his friends, and the Lambert-Foster family were teleported out of the house. Seeing that their targets had eluded them once again, Goldar yelled, "Curses!"

"Lord Zedd is not going to like this," said Scorpina nervously.

Goldar reluctantly nodded and added, "Unfortunately, we must go. There is nothing more we can do." With that, Goldar, Scorpina, and the Tengas teleported away to report to Lord Zedd.

At the Watchtower, the Zeo Rangers and the Foster-Lambert family arrived in streaks of light. A confused and worried Carol asked, "What just happened?"

"And where are we?" asked Frank.

"Would you believe you're on the moon?" came Tommy's voice. The Lamberts and Fosters were surprised to see Tommy standing there with seven of his friends.

"Tommy? Kat?" asked a confused Karen.

"Jenny? Adam?" asked Lilly.

"Rocky? Aisha?" asked Cody.

"Billy? Trini?" asked Mark.

"What's going on here?" asked Frank.

"And if we're on the moon, why are you kids here?" asked Carol.

"That's kind of a long story," came a voice. The Lamberts and Fosters turned and gasped when they realized that it had come from Superman! "And you may not believe any of it."

"I don't believe it," said Karen, barely above a whisper. "It's Superman!"

"Don't forget about us," came the voice of the Flash as the rest of the Justice League made their presence known. Batman was the last to reveal himself, stepping out of the shadows. When Lilly saw Batman, she gasped and hid behind Carol. His expression softened at this, but only for a moment.

"Wow," said Brendan in awe. "The Justice League."

"But what are you doing here, dudes?" Cody asked of Tommy and his friends.

Billy answered, "Well, to put it simply, we're the Power Rangers."

"AND YOU HAVE BEEN BROUGHT HERE FOR A PURPOSE," came a booming voice. The eight newcomers turned and gasped at the site of Zordon.

"Dude!" exclaimed Cody. "It's the giant talking floating head! Just like in my dream!"

Lilly started to shake, but Zordon reassured her, saying, "DO NOT BE AFRAID, CHILD. I MEAN YOU NO HARM. I AM ZORDON, MENTOR TO THE POWER RANGERS."

Alpha then approached and introduced himself, saying, "I'm Alpha 5, Zordon's assistant."

"And I am Dimitria," said Dimitria as she floated next to Alpha. "The time has come for the Chosen Ones to fulfill their destiny."

"The chick in white," said Cody with a whisper.

Al then turned to Jason and asked, "What about you, Jason? You and your friends don't look surprised. Unless. . .are you. . .?" She trailed off, unable to get the words out.

Stealing a glance at Zordon, Jason spoke after getting a nod of approval. "Kimberly, Zack, Tanya, Justin, and myself? We're the Zeo Rangers. I'm the red one. Sorry for not telling you."

"I thought you were hiding something," said Frank. "But I never expected it to be this."

"But what's all this talk about 'Chosen Ones?'" asked Carol. "All of this is driving me crazy!"

"Calm down, and I will answer all of your questions," said Dimitria. "The reason your family has found itself under attack is because it is the destiny of Alicia, Mark, Brendan, Karen, and Cody to take on the power of these. . ." she stopped as five gemstones appeared floating over her cupped hands, ". . .the five Elemental Stones. You five have been chosen as a new team of Power Rangers—the Geo Rangers."

"What?" asked Mark incredulously. "We can't be Power Rangers!"

"And I'm certainly not letting my kids risk their lives over something like this!" exclaimed Frank. "And even if I did let them be Power Rangers, which I would be crazy to do, how could Carol and I be sure they would be safe?"

"There must be some mistake!" cried Carol. Looking between Zordon and Dimitria, she added, "Our kids cannot get along for five minutes without trying to kill each other!"

"The longest they've ever gotten along is a minute forty-five and that was at their Aunt Becky's funeral!" added Frank. "They bicker about the most meaningless things! How can they be expected to help other people when they won't even take the time to help each other?"

Jason finally interjected, saying, "Look, Mr. Lambert, I completely understand where you and your wife are coming from. Kim, Zack, Trini, Billy, and I were the first Power Rangers. When we were recruited, in a lot of ways, we were in the same place Al and the others are. We weren't sure we were up to the challenge. And we certainly weren't sure if we were willing to risk our lives day-in and day-out. Heck, we almost walked away. But we were chosen because Zordon had faith in us. We just needed to have faith in ourselves."

"Jason's right," said Tommy. "Every one of us who've been Power Rangers had that part of us that doubted we could do it. As for you guys, Al, Brendan, Cody, Mark, Karen, we know you're from different worlds. We get it. But you wouldn't have been chosen if you didn't already have something inside you that could handle the power. And if you do take up the power, if you learn to work together as a team, you'll find that no one can defeat you."

All the newcomers, including Carol and Frank soaked in Jason and Tommy's words. But Brendan said, "I don't know. What if Carol's right? What if this is all some sort of mistake?"

"I don't think that at all, dudes," said Cody. Everyone looked at him as he walked to one of the windows of the Watchtower and looked out into space. Looking at Earth from afar, he said, "I saw more of this world in two years than most people will in a lifetime. Judging from what I've seen on the news and read in the papers, there are a lot of mean dudes out there, both on Earth and in space, that, for some reason, have it in for our world." He turned back to face everyone before continuing. "We're being given a chance to do something about it. And if we don't take it, then we're basically saying it's okay for these mean dudes to do what they want to do. Carol, Uncle Frank, you're trying to stop us from doing something that I believe we're supposed to be doing. You're thinking, 'Why us?' Well, I say, why NOT us? You know those five silhouettes I saw in my dream? I now think. . . no, I KNOW that was us. I realize there are risks involved. But it's something I feel real strongly about. Now you guys can do whatever you want. But I'm staying."

Carol and Frank were speechless. Lilly smiled proudly at her older cousin. Al, Brendan, Mark, and Karen looked at each other. Finally, Karen shrugged and said, "Well, I suppose it could be fun."

Al turned to Carol and Frank and said, "Sorry, dad, sorry, Carol, but I'll take my chances."

"Me too," said Brendan.

"Mark?" asked Carol.

Mark shrugged and said, "Sorry, mom. But I think Cody's right. I'm in."

Frank sighed. He slowly walked over to Al and put her hands on his shoulders. Finally, he spoke up, saying, "Look, Carol and I still don't like this. But if you feel this strongly about it, then I, for one, will give you my full support. I'm proud that you're willing to take a stand for something you believe in. I'll always be proud of you. All of you. No matter what." Al smiled and hugged her dad. Brendan joined in, followed by Mark, Brendan, and Karen. Finally, Carol smiled and joined in along with Lilly, and finally, Cody.

Every Ranger smiled at the scene before them. Most of the Justice League smiled as well, with Batman maintaining a neutral expression. Even Zordon smiled. Wiping what would be his eyes, Alpha said, "Ay, yi, yi. This is so emotional."

When the Lamberts and Fosters pulled apart, Dimitria said, "It is time. Chosen Ones, step forward." Carol, Frank, and Lilly stepped aside as the five Chosen Ones stood before Dimitria. Everyone watched as one-by-one, the five Elemental Stones flew from Dimitria's hands and bonded with their respective bearers, entering into their hearts.

First was Karen. She gasped as the pink stone entered her heart and she was suited up. As she looked over her outfit, Dimitria spoke, "Karen, you are the Pink Wind Ranger. The element of wind is at your command." A bow appeared in Karen's hands before Dimitria continued. "Your weapon is the Wind Bow, capable of firing explosive bursts of compressed air. Use it well."

Brendan was next as the green stone chose him. "Brendan, you are the Green Earth Ranger. The ground below you will bend to your will." Brendan's weapon was an axe. "The Earth Axe belongs to you, forged of the strongest minerals in the known universe."

The blue stone entered Mark. "You, Mark, are the Blue Water Ranger. The element of water is at your disposal." A lightweight cannon appeared in his hands. "The Water Cannon will serve you well. It will allow you to blow away your enemies."

The black stone entered Cody's heart. "You, Cody, are the Black Thunder Ranger. The element of thunder and lightning is yours to command." A staff then appeared in Cody's hands. "This is the Thunder Staff. Do not use it recklessly."

Finally, it was Al's turn, and she was red. "And you, Alicia, are the Red Fire Ranger, with the power of fire and the unofficial leader of the Geo Rangers."

This surprised Al. "Me?" she asked in shock.

"Yes," answered Dimitria before a sword appeared in Al's hands. "And this is the Fire Sword. Use it to protect, not destroy."

Now finished, everyone looked at the scene before them in amazement, including Carol, Frank, and Lilly. Lilly smiled and said, "I've got the coolest brothers, sisters, and cousin ever."

Dimitria then asked the new Rangers, "How do you feel, Geo Rangers?"

The Geo Rangers laid down their weapons and took off their helmets one-by-one. Karen said, "Ugh. Helmet hair." This got a chuckle out of some of the others at the Watchtower.

Brendan said, "This is awesome."

"Wow," said Mark. "This sure is . . . different." He then smiled and added, "But I like it."

Cody said, "Man, I didn't think I could get any cooler."

Al smiled at Dimitria and said, "Thanks, Dimitria. We'll do our best."

Dimitria nodded and said, "That's all I can ask of you."

Zordon then said, "GEO RANGERS." All five of them turned to Zordon before he continued. "BY ACCEPTING THIS HONOR, YOU ARE ALSO ACCEPTING A GREAT RESPONSIBILITY. YOU HAVE BEEN FAMILY FOR A LONG TIME, BUT NOW YOU ARE PART OF A TEAM, AS WELL AS A TEAM IN YOUR OWN RIGHT. WATCH OUT FOR THE OTHERS AS YOU WOULD WATCH OUT FOR YOURSELVES. AND NOW THAT YOU ARE A PART OF THE POWER RANGER FAMILY, YOU MUST FOLLOW THE SAME THREE BASIC RULES AS THE POWER RANGERS AND THE ZEO RANGERS, OR LOSE THE PROTECTION OF THE POWER.

FIRST, NEVER USE YOUR POWERS FOR PERSONAL GAIN.

SECOND, NEVER ESCALATE A BATTLE UNLESS THE ENEMY FORCES YOU.

AND FINALLY, KEEP YOUR IDENTITIES A SECRET. ASIDE FROM EVERYONE HERE IN THE WATCHTOWER AND WHOMEVER ELSE I ALLOW, NO ONE MAY KNOW THAT YOU ARE A POWER RANGER."

As the new Geo Rangers nodded in understanding, Zordon continued. "AS THE GEO RANGERS, YOU NOW POSSESS POWERS SO THAT YOU MAY PROTECT THE EARTH. USE THEM TO DEFEND, NEVER TO ATTACK, TO INSURE JUSTICE, NEVER FOR VENGEANCE, TO PRESERVE RIGHTEOUSNESS, NEVER FOR SELFISH GLORY. REMEMBER THIS, AND THEY WILL PROTECT YOU FOREVER."

"We understand, Mr. Zordon, sir," said Karen. "But how do we, you know, turn it off?"

"To demorph, simply touch your hearts," said Dimitria. The five of them looked at each other and did so, reverting back to civilian form. "When it is time for you to morph, use the word command, 'Geo Rangers, Unite.'"

"I have one question," said Al. She smiled and asked, "When are we going to see some action?"

The alarms started blaring as the communications systems picked up a static transmission. "Maybe sooner than you think," answered Tommy.

The communications systems picked up, "Zord . . .ers of Earth . . . u read m . . . his is An. . . Astro Megaship. . . ious damage . . .

"Ay, yi, yi!" cried Alpha. "Someone is trying to contact the Watchtower!"

Working with Alpha, Billy said, "And the source of the transmission is headed straight for the moon."

"How long before they reach the moon?" asked Superman.

"Any moment now," answered Billy. "Hang on, I'm going to see if we can get a visual on the Viewing Globe." He hit some buttons before saying, "I think I've got it."

Static flashed on the Viewing Globe before revealing a badly-damaged spaceship. "That must be one of the spacecrafts we picked up earlier," said Martian Manhunter.

"We'd better intercept it," said Green Lantern. "The three of us should be able to handle it." He was referring to himself, Superman, and Martian Manhunter.

"Right," agreed Superman with a nod. "Let's go."

The three heroes flew into space to see the Astro Megaship on a crash course for the moon. "J'onn, try to contact whoever's inside telepathically," ordered Superman. "Green Lantern and I will try and get it to touch down safely."

"Understood," said Martian Manhunter with a nod. Superman used his super-strength to try and steady the Astro Megaship and slow its descent while Green Lantern created as many hands, people, and robots as he could with his power ring to keep the ship from falling apart.

While all of this was going on, Martian Manhunter attempted to contact the pilot. _Someone, anyone, can you hear me? This is J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter. Are you okay?_

_Yes, _came the response. _However, I am badly injured and my ship is heavily damaged. I've been trying to get in touch with Zordon to warn all of you of an invasion._

_Just relax and stay where you are,_ was J'onn's telepathic order. _Superman and Green Lantern are attempting to help your ship touch down safely._

_Thank you._

Finally, Superman and Green Lantern managed to get the Astro Megaship down onto the surface of the moon safely. As GL's creations disappeared, he wiped his forehead and said, "Whew. I don't know how much longer I could have kept that up."

"What about the pilot, J'onn?" asked Superman as the three heroes landed on the surface and walked towards the Megaship. "Was he or she okay? Was there anyone else on board?" Even as he asked this, he was searching the ship with his x-ray vision.

"The pilot claims he is okay, but he is hurt," answered Martian Manhunter. "There appears to be no one else on board."

Scanning the ship with his ring, Green Lantern said, "I'm not picking up anyone, either. Wait, I see someone. The pilot perhaps?"

Using his x-ray vision, Superman said, "I see him too. And strangely enough, he looks like a Ranger."

They saw the ship open and waited for the pilot to come out. Just like Superman said, he was dressed in what looked like a red Power Ranger outfit. He stumbled out of the Astro Megaship holding his rib area and collapsed. Superman and Martian Manhunter helped him up as Superman asked him, "Who are you? Are you okay?"

"I'll live," answered the Ranger with a nod. "But I must speak with Zordon. I have come to warn you of an invasion."

"Let's get you inside," said Green Lantern. He then created a stretcher that Superman and Martian Manhunter laid him down on. The three of them then flew back to the Watchtower with their guest in tow.

Once inside, the Ranger was laid on a cot and everyone gathered around him. "How bad is it?" asked Wonder Woman.

Superman checked over him with his x-ray vision before answering. "He looks like he's got at least a broken rib, but I don't see anything fatal."

"I don't have time for medical treatment," said the Ranger as he got up. "I need to speak with Zordon."

"I AM HERE," said Zordon as the unknown Ranger approached. "BUT WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

The Ranger formed his arms into an x-shape over his head and said, "Power down!" In the Ranger's place stood a young man who appeared to be about the same age as the other Power Rangers present. His hair was an unusual blend of blonde and brown streaks and he wore a grey jacket with a red shirt underneath, grey pants, and black ankle-high boots. He then clutched his ribs in pain and dropped to his knees. Kat and Aisha helped him up before the stranger waved them off and spoke. "Zordon of Eltar, it is an honor to meet you. I am Andros, Red Astro Ranger of planet KO-35. I have come to warn you of an invasion of Earth. Of the coming of. . . Astronema."

Everyone looked at each other with concern.

Elsewhere in the universe, Goldar and Scorpina slowly approached a throne with a silver "Z" on the back. Both dropped to one knee and bowed their heads. Scorpina was the first to speak. "Master,. . . we have failed."

Goldar added, "The Rangers and the Justice League have the five Elemental Stones. And they are probably bonded to the Chosen Ones by now."

Slowly the throne turned around as Lord Zedd sat there, tapping his talons on the armrest. He just sat their silently, staring at Goldar and Scorpina, making them nervous as they looked up. But Zedd was surprisingly calm. He stopped tapping and gestured for them to stand before finally speaking. "Let them have the Elemental Stones. For soon, it will not matter. Even as we speak, Finster is attempting to decipher a scroll that will lead me to another, more powerful set of gemstones. These will give me the power to not only rid myself of those pesky Power Rangers and the Justice League, but to control all of reality itself."

Goldar and Scorpina's eyes widened in shock. Reluctantly, Scorpina asked, "You mean. . .?" She couldn't bring herself to finish.

"Yes," said Zedd, answering her unfinished question. "Soon, very soon, I shall possess the power of. . . the Reality Gems!"

Zedd laughed as Goldar and Scorpina looked at each other nervously.

THE END?

Next Time: Let's Rocket!


	12. Let's Rocket!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or the Justice League, okay? That includes Power Rangers in Space, who appear in this story. Also, I don't own the songs "Make it Shine," (Victoria Justice) or "Hurt" (Johnny Cash version).

**LET'S ROCKET!**

At the Watchtower, Andros sat down still holding his ribs as Tommy approached him and asked the question on everyone's lips: "Who's Astronema?"

"Astronema is an aspiring conquerer," answered Andros. "Once trained by Darkseid and Granny Goodness as Big Barda's potential replacement as leader of the Female Furies, she was persuaded by her bodyguard and second-in-command, Ecliptor, to break away and make her own mark. That was about two of your Earth years ago. She took the Dark Fortress from Apokolips and set out on her own, conquering nearly-defenseless worlds and forcing the people into slavery to mine out their resources to strengthen her forces. Her last conquest was of my own planet KO-35. I was their only defense and I failed. Once she made her intentions to attack Earth known, my planet's leaders convinced me to head here and warn you."

"Why is it always Earth?" asked Flash as he shook his head.

Turning to the Scarlett Speedster, Andros answered, "Because she believes that if she can succeed where Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Darkseid, and even the Machine Empire failed, she will be the greatest evil in the Universe."

Wonder Woman frowned and said, "That's not going to stand."

As he, Billy, Trini, and Alpha worked at the controls, Batman said, "But there's still more bad news. Just like when the Machine Empire invaded, Astronema's 'Dark Fortress,' assuming that's the other craft our sensors picked up, is protected by a force field, so getting in is out of the question. Fortunately, it's already close enough to Earth that we can try to find a way to penetrate it, which is what we're trying to do right now."

"But what if we can't get in?" asked Al.

"If we can't get in before Astronema reaches Earth, we'll just have to make our stand there," answered Superman.

"Wait," said Andros as he stood up. "I know how she thinks. With all of you protecting Earth, she knows she can't defeat you in an all-out invasion. When she conquers worlds, she strips them of their resources, thus not only strengthening her forces, but making that world uninhabitable."

"My gosh. That means everyone on Earth will eventually die out," said Kat with realization.

"Yes," said Andros with a nod. "I will aid you in your fight against Astronema as best I can."

"No, absolutely not," said Superman as he shook his head. "You're too hurt. Let us handle it."

"I'm joining in with or without your approval," said Andros. "Thanks to my Ranger powers, my ribs will heal themselves eventually."

"He's right," said Adam. "Our Ranger powers allow us to heal quickly too, which is why our families almost never notice that we're hurt."

"But back to the matter at hand," continued Andros, "I'm sure Astronema will take a different approach in conquering Earth. You're going to need all the help you can get. And I think I know how to give it to you." A device then appeared on his left wrist. He spoke into it, "DECA, is the Power Vault still sealed?"

"Affirmative," came DECA's response.

"It's time to break it open," said Andros.

"DECA?" asked Aisha.

"It's the Megaship's onboard artificial intelligence," explained Andros.

"Some of us should go with you," said Green Lantern. "Plus, your ship still needs repairs."

"I know," agreed Andros. "The auto-repair systems can't handle all of it." He then said into his communicator, "DECA, I'm bringing some guests onboard, so no need for the intruder alarm."

"Understood," said DECA.

"I'll go with you," said Tommy.

"As will Green Lantern and I," said Superman.

Andros then said, "Oh, and if it's at all possible, . . . try not to harm Astronema."

"We'll certainly do our best, but why?" asked Isis.

With a pained look on his face, Andros answered, "Because. . . Astronema is my sister."

"Whoa," said the Flash in surprise. "First we find out Zedd is Darkseid's brother and now this? Another screwed up family tree. Go figure."

"You don't understand," said Andros in protest. "My sister's name was Karone. She was kidnapped many years ago when we were just kids. I only recently found out. And I suppose that motivated her to take over my planet."

Superman then put a hand on Andros' shoulder. "Andros, I promise you, we'll do our best to find a way to save your sister." He then turned to Martian Manhunter and said, "J'onn, will you teleport us onboard?"

"Most assuredly," said Martian Manhunter as he walked over to the controls while Batman, Billy, Trini, and Alpha continued to work.

Within seconds, Andros, Tommy, Superman, and Green Lantern were teleported onboard the Astro Megaship. Looking around, Tommy said, "This place is awesome."

"I wouldn't know," said Andros. "Follow me."

When the four of them got to the Power Vault, Andros typed some buttons on a keypad and turned the vault wheel as DECA said, "Vault temperature dropping to normal. It is safe to enter."

Andros opened the vault and walked inside, followed by Tommy, Superman, and Green Lantern. On a stand were four devices that looked like the device on Andros' wrist. Seeing them, Superman asked, "Are those. . .?"

"Yes," interrupted Andros as he took them off the stand. "These are Astro Morphers, just like mine." Turning back to his three guests, he looked at the Morphers hesitantly. "But am I doing the right thing? I've worked alone for so long. I'm not exactly thrilled about having a team."

Green Lantern crossed his arms and asked with a smirk. "So how's that been working out for you lately?" Andros just looked at him quizically as GL added, "Exactly."

"Question is, who are you going to give them to?" asked Superman.

"I'm. . . not sure," admitted Andros. He then looked at Tommy and said, "I was kind of hoping you'd know."

Tommy thought about it for a moment before allowing a smile to cross his face. "I think I do."

In Angel Grove, Tommy and Jason led four of their friends to a secluded location. T. J. Johnson asked, "Where are you taking us, guys?"

"Yeah, I mean, out of the blue you ask us to come with you, saying it's important, but you haven't told us anything else," agreed Ashley Hammond.

"What's so important about bringing us out here anyway?" asked Carlos Vallerte. "There are no birthdays or holidays, or special occasions coming up that I know of."

"Just be patient, Carlos," said Cassie Chan. "I'm sure they'll tell us soon enough."

"We're here," said Jason.

Andros stepped out of his hiding place and looked at the four teens that Jason and Tommy had brought out. "Are these them?" he asked.

"We hope so," answered Tommy.

Seeing Andros, Ashley just stared at him, awestruck. Finally, she managed to say, "Wow. . . you're kind of cute."

"Alright, guys, what's going on here?" asked T. J.

"Best if we just show you," answered Tommy. "It's Morphin Time!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!"

The four teens stood there in shock. "You. . . you guys are the Power Rangers?" asked Carlos, barely able to get the words out.

"What about him?" asked Cassie, pointing to Andros. "Is he. . .?" she trailed off.

"Yes," said Andros with a nod. "I'm a Ranger as well." He then held out the four Astro Morphers and asked, "We were wondering if you'd like to join us?"

There was a hushed silence.

At the Watchtower, Adam and Justin were helping Alpha and Martian Manhunter try to penetrate the force field of the Dark Fortress. Green Arrow (Ollie)was talking to Carol and Frank about the new situation their kids were in. "Look, I know perfectly well where the two of you are coming from. After all, I'm a father myself. Now granted, I missed out on most of my own son's life, but I have brought up two adopted kids. All three of my kids, at least the ones I call my kids, are heroes in their own right."

"We still don't like this," said Frank as he shook his head.

"Do you have any idea how worried I am about the idea of my kids, as well as Frank's, running off risking their lives like that?" asked Carol.

"Yes, yes I do," answered Ollie with a frown as he crossed his arms. "There are animals out there. Monsters who will do anything and everything to see people like us dead. But if you can't accept the fact that your kids are trying to make a difference in this dog-eat-dog world, then as far as I'm concerned, you're no better than the scum we fight. The scum that we try to protect you from."

"We do accept it, Green Arrow," said Frank with a sigh. "But that doesn't mean we have to like it."

"I didn't ask you to like it," said Green Arrow. "After all, I didn't like it when Speedy decided to start tagging along with me. But she wanted to make a difference, and I knew there was nothing I could say or do to change her mind."

Soon, Tommy and Jason teleported back in with Andros and four guests in tow. "How'd it go?" asked Tanya as she approached them. "Did they agree?"

"Yeah, they did," answered Jason. "That is, once the initial shock wore off."

Looking around the Watchtower, T. J. said, "This place is incredible!"

Ashley walked over to the window and saw the Astro Megaship outside. She could also see the Blue and Gold Rangers, Batman, Robin, Cyborg, Superman, Supergirl, and three Green Lanterns attempting to repair it. Ashley asked, "Is that your spaceship, Andros?"

"Yeah, it is," answered Andros as he joined her. "I just hope they can repair it in time."

The impromptu repair crew could be seen on the Viewing Globe. Wonder Woman asked, "How are the repairs coming along?"

"We're working as fast as we can," answered Robin. He, Batman, and Cyborg were wearing special suits that allowed them to survive the vacuum of space.

"We just hope it's fast enough," added Cyborg. Green Lanterns Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner, and John Stewart were using their power rings to create various constructs to help out with the repairs while Superman and Supergirl placed pieces of the ship in what they hoped were the right places, welding them in place with their heat vision.

As the Dark Fortress approached Earth, two beings approached a throne. One was mostly black with green outlines, while the other looked like a demon. The black one said, "My queen, we are now in Earth orbit."

The one referred to as queen turned her throne towards her two minions. She had purple hair and was dressed mostly in black with a silver chestplate and silver gauntlets on her wrists. "Excellent, Ecliptor."

"Everything is nearly in readiness, Astronema," said the demon-like creature.

"Nearly is not good enough for me, Darkonda!" snapped Astronema as she stood up, grabbing her silver Wrath Staff. "I want those machines ready to strike multiple areas on Earth! I want the Quantrons and some monsters to keep Earth's heroes preoccupied while the Earth is stripped of its precious resources! Why is it not ready?"

"Everything is ready but the monsters, my queen," explained Ecliptor to Astronema calmly. Turning to Darkonda, he added, "And if I recall correctly, Darkonda was in charge of them."

"Care to tell me why this is, Darkonda?" asked Astronema.

"I can do better than that," said Darkonda. "I can show you. Follow me to my laboratory."

Astronema and Ecliptor followed Darkonda to his lab elsewhere in the Dark Fortress. Inside were some reptilian-looking monsters. There were also some eggs, some of which were hatching smaller versions of the reptile-like creatures. "These are rare Crocotox creatures," explained Darkonda. "I thought they were extinct, but I happened to stumble across some. I have been breeding them here for quite some time, as well as experimenting on how to speed up their growth process. Just two days ago, I finally figured out how to make them mature quickly. As you can see, some are ready right now. And if Earth's defenders do manage to defeat them, there are plenty more where these came from."

Astronema smiled, "Excellent." Turning to Ecliptor, she said, "Come, Ecliptor, let us plan where we're going to launch our machines."

"As you wish, my queen," said Ecliptor with a bow. But as Astronema walked out of the lab, Ecliptor shot Darkonda a look. It was obvious the two shared a mutual mistrust of one another. He said, "Darkonda, I warn you, if you bring any harm to Astronema, I will hunt you to the ends of the Universe. There will be nowhere you would safe from me." He then walked out.

As Ecliptor walked away, Darkonda smiled and said to himself, "We'll see, Ecliptor. We'll see."

Back in the Watchtower, some of the veteran Rangers were talking to the new Geo Rangers about their past adventures. "That Lord Zedd guy sounds like bad news," said Karen. "And you guys have been fighting him for the past few years?"

"Yeah," said Rocky. "We've had a lot of close calls, but somehow we always wind up beating old radiator-face."

"Things have been especially tough since he killed Rita," added Kat. "I still remember fighting his Psycho Rangers like it was yesterday."

"I was most frightened when we fought Serpenterra," said Jenny. "That thing was humongous. We were hitting it with everything and barely did anything to it."

"I remember seeing that on TV," said Mark. "Frank didn't think it was real."

"Oh, and did you know that the Watchtower used to be Lord Zedd's palace?" asked Aisha.

"What?" asked the surprised Geo Rangers in unison.

Suddenly, the alarms started blaring. "Does that mean what I think it means?" asked Brendan.

Everyone gathered, including the group that had been outside working on the Megaship. Billy and Trini immediately demorphed as all the heroes of the Justice League, the Titans, the Outsiders, and the Ranger teams gathered. Zordon said, "THE INVASION HAS BEGUN."

"That goes without saying," said Martian Manhunter.

"Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi!" cried Alpha. "Astronema has launched some large spacecrafts towards several places on Earth!"

"Tracing their trajectory, one seems to be heading for Angel Grove, another towards Metropolis," said Justin.

"Another is headed for England, one for China," added Adam.

Alpha then said, "Ay, yi, yi! Look at the Viewing Globe!"

Everyone did so, seeing several metallic foot soldiers. "Those are Quantrons, Astronema's robotic foot soldiers," explained Andros. Seeing the other creatures that were with them, he said, "Oh no. Those are Crocotox creatures! They're supposed to be extinct! They're strong and very difficult to injure. What if Astronema has bred more of them?"

"THEN IT IS ALL THE MORE IMPERATIVE THAT WE FIND A WAY INTO THE DARK FORTRESS," answered Zordon. "ALPHA WILL CONTINUE TO WORK. THE REST OF YOU MUST GO. TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE."

"Alright, the League and the Power Rangers will take care of business in Angel Grove, while the reserves and the Geo Rangers will handle things in Metropolis," said Superman.

"The Titans and the Zeo Rangers will take England," said Robin, pulling out his collapsible bo staff.

Nightwing then said, "Andros, you and your. . . Space Rangers, I guess, will join me and the Outsiders in China."

"Understood," said Andros with a nod. He then turned to his new team and said, "You guys ready?"

The four newly-recruited Space Rangers looked at each other. T. J. then nodded and said, "Let's do this."

"It's Morphin Time!" commanded Tommy.

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"GREEN DRAGON!"

"PYRAMIDAS!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

Jason then stepped up. "It's Morphin Time!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!"

Taking charge, Al made the call for the very first time. "Geo Rangers, Unite!" The five newcomers then clenched their fists and spread their arms out to the side as their bodies seemed to glow their respective colors, morphing into their suits.

Karen: "POWER OF WIND!"

Brendan: "POWER OF EARTH!"

Mark: "POWER OF WATER!"

Cody: "POWER OF THUNDER!"

Al: "POWER OF FIRE!"

Once the Geo Rangers had morphed, Cody said, "Whoa, dude! That was a rush!"

Last but not least, Andros called out, "Let's Rocket!" The five Space Rangers punched in a code on their Astro Morphers and were soon suited up.

Seeing herself morphed for the first time, Cassie whispered, "That was amazing."

Punching some buttons, Alpha said, "Ay, yi, yi! Good luck, everyone!" Within seconds all of the heroes were teleported to their destinations. He then went back to work, attempting to find a way into the Dark Fortress.

When everyone was gone, Carol whispered, "Good luck, kids."

Frank nodded and added somberly, "They're going to need it."

Lilly just smiled and said, "They can do it. They're going to kick some butt."

When the Rangers and the Justice League arrived in Angel Grove, they saw a large machine imbedded in the middle of Angel Grove Park as civilians fled for their lives. "What is that thing?" asked the Yellow Ranger.

"I'm not certain," admitted Superman. "But let's not wait to find out."

"Ah, the mighty Justice League," said one Crocotox monster. He and the other Crocotox creatures then fired energy from their mouths, but Green Lantern blocked it with a shield.

"Not good enough," said Green Lantern as he let down his shield.

Spearheading the operation was Ecliptor. "Greetings. I am Ecliptor. I'm sure you're wondering what this thing is in the background," he said. "This machine is drilling into the Earth. Within twenty minutes of your time, it will reach the Earth's core. When it does, it will drain your planet's resources little-by-little, starting with the heat from the core. Within hours, your world will become a rotting husk and your population will die out."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," said the White Ranger.

"Quantrons, Crocotox creatures, attack!" ordered Ecliptor. Astronema's forces charged forward, the heroes rushing to meet the charge head-on. The Rangers and the League fought off the Quantrons left and right. The Rangers, Batman, and Black Canary used their martial arts skills to beat them into submission. Canary also used her Canary Cry to destroy more Quantrons. The Crocotox creatures were no match for the strength of Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Martian Manhunter. Wonder Woman also threw her tiara, striking several Crocotox creatures in the foreheads, taking the down, but not out. Her lasso came in handy as well, as she used it to ensnare several enemies and hurl them into each other. Green Lantern used various constructs to fight off the Quantrons and Crocotox creatures, while the Flash used speed punches and super-speed tornadoes to fight off more of both enemy types. Isis used her mastery over the elements to put down both Quantrons and Crocotox creatures.

As the Rangers battled the Quantrons, Ecliptor decided to step in, taking on all eight Rangers at once. Tommy took him on first, Saba in hand, but Ecliptor parried and soon struck him down. Jenny and Trini attempted to double-team him, but Ecliptor struck both of them down. The other Rangers then fired their Blade Blasters, but Ecliptor reflected the beams back at them with his sword, taking them down with their own lasers. As Tommy, Jenny, and Trini rejoined them and helped them to their feet, Ecliptor then generated a cyber-shadow of himself from his eyes. The cyber-shadow fired green eyebeams at the Rangers, taking them back down again. As they struggled to their feet, the cyber-shadow disappeared as Ecliptor asked, "Give up?"

"Never!" cried Rocky defiantly.

"We still have a few more tricks up our sleeve!" added Kat as she threw her chakram, knocking Ecliptor's sword out of his hand. With Ecliptor caught off-guard, Tommy leapt into the air and struck Ecliptor with Saba. Jenny and Trini did the same with the Dragon Dagger and Gold Power Staff. Kat and Aisha followed suit, as Kat fired the Power Bow, while Aisha hurled her Power Daggers. Adam and Billy struck with the Power Axe and Power Lance, respectively, and finally, Rocky connected with the Power Sword, finally taking Ecliptor off his feet.

Ecliptor quickly got to his feet, however, asking, "You think that's going to stop me?"

"This might," came a different voice. Ecliptor turned to see Superman flying towards him. He had no time to react, as the Man of Steel connected with a right hand, sending him flying and putting him out of the fight temporarily.

In Metropolis, the League reserves arrived with the Geo Rangers. Steel yelled, "Let's get moving!"

Supergirl used her strength, super-breath, and heat vision to take out Quantrons and put down Crocotox creatures. One Crocotox creature fired energy from his mouth, which hit Supergirl and wrapped her in a net. She said, "You've got to be kidding me." She easily broke out, flew forward, and sent the foolish Crocotox flying with one punch.

Green Lantern John Stewart used various constructs and standard ring blasts to fight off Quantrons and Crocotox creatures. Hawkman and Hawkgirl bashed Quantrons left and right with their maces. They also used their Graviton pistols to temporarily take down some of the Crocotox creatures. The elder Green Arrow used various trick arrows to disorient the Quantrons, while the younger Green Arrow used his normal arrows to strike Quantrons in the eyes. Their job was to essentially make it easier for the others to take care of the Quantrons. Steel bashed Quantrons into submission with his sledgehammer and fired shots from his armored gloves at the Crocotox creatures. He also used his hammer to magnetize pieces of the defeated Quantrons and hurl them at the Crocotox creatures as well as other Quantrons.

The Geo Rangers, meanwhile, were discovering what they could do with their new powers. Karen fired her Wind Bow, the bursts of compressed air destroying several Quantrons and knocking back Crocotox creatures. She was able to command winds to blow away Quantrons and Crocotox creatures and even implemented tornadoes to send both enemy types up into the air, only to drop them back to the ground—hard. As she admired her handiwork, Karen smiled underneath her helmet and said, "You know, I could get to like this."

Brendan used his Earth Axe to fight off Quantrons. As more tried to charge him, he struck his weapon into the ground, opening up the ground and causing them to fall in. He mentally closed up the ground, effectively destroying them. He smiled underneath his helmet and said, "Pretty cool. I wonder what else I can do?" Seeing some Crocotox creatures approaching, Brendan managed to create an Earthquake, being careful to only cause one strong enough to take them off their feet. As he saw more coming, he even caused the ground beneath them to rise, causing them to lose their balance and fall.

Mark blasted Quantrons with his new Water Cannon, sending them flying. He laughed and cried, "Wipeout!" As some Crocotox creatures approached, Mark managed to make geysers burst out of the ground, sending them high into the air. When they stopped, the creatures landed with a thud, knocking them silly. Seeing puddles of water he had created on the ground, Mark found he could even manipulate the water to do whatever he wanted. He gathered every drop he could together and used it to take down more enemies. "Wow," he said. "It's like as long there's a source of water around, the possibilities are endless!"

Cody bashed Quantrons left and right with his Thunder Staff. He laughed and said, "This rocks!" As some Crocotox creatures approached, Cody fired lightning from his staff, taking them down. Both Quantrons and Crocotox creatures attempted to surround him, but Cody concentrated as the sky began thundering. All the minions looked up, wondering what was going on. They got their answer as lightning came from the sky, striking them down.

Al struck down Quantrons with her Fire Sword and shot blasts of fire from it at the Crocotox creatures, temporarily stopping them. As more enemies approached, Al made lava burst from the ground, melting down Quantrons and severely burning Crocotox creatures. Seeing burning Quantrons and Crocotox creatures, Al quickly discovered she could manipulate even the smallest flames to do major damage to her enemies. Realizing how powerful she now was, Al cried out, "Wow! When you're hot, you're hot!" She then noticed that Quantrons were attempting to jump Mark from behind. She quickly ran forward and fired flames from her sword, stopping the would-be ambush. As the Blue Water Ranger turned and realized what was going on, Al said, "Watch your back, brainiac!", even as she dueled with the Quantrons. Supergirl, who was close by, knocked down a Crocotox creature and gave Al a quizzical look. Realizing what she'd just said, the Red Fire Ranger smiled underneath her helmet and said to the Girl of Steel, "No pun intended."

Finally, Mark let out a smile of his own and quipped back, "Isn't that what you're for, fearless leader?"

Dimitria then appeared before Al, saying, "If you think you're powerful now, combine your weapons into the Geo Blaster." She disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

"Come on, guys," said Al. "Let's give it a shot!"

The Geo Rangers combined their weapons, then commanded, "Fire!" The Geo Blaster fired, destroying multiple Quantrons and sending several Crocotox creatures flying.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Cody. "That's some major firepower we've got, dudes!"

Steel then said, "Everyone, listen up! I've just been told this machine is drilling down to the Earth's core! If that happens, it will be disastrous!"

"We have to destroy that thing at all costs!" exclaimed John Stewart. The group of heroes attempted to reach the machine, knowing time was running out.

In England, the Titans and the Zeo Rangers arrived. Robin commanded, "Titans, go!" With that, Robin and the Zeo Rangers battled the Quantrons with their martial arts skills. Cyborg blasted Quantrons and Crocotox creatures with his arm cannon, while Changeling transformed into various animals and took on both enemy types as well. Raven used her various powers to take out Quantrons and put down Crocotox creatures as Superboy fought off both enemy types with his super-strength and heat vision. He used his tactile telekinesis to destroy Quantrons and flung their debris at Crocotox creatures, temporarily hurting them. Speedy used various trick arrows on the Quantrons and fought them hand-to-hand as best she could. Wonder Girl used her strength to destroy Quantrons and take down Crocotox creatures. Some of the Crocotox creatures fired their energy blasts from their mouths, but Wonder Girl deflected them back to the source with her bracelets. She also used her lasso to wrap up as many enemies as she could. Allowing her anger to build, she zapped them with electricity. They soon became aware of the fact that they needed to destroy the machine near Big Ben and fought to get there.

In China, Astronema's machine was operating near the Great Wall when the Outsiders and the Space Rangers arrived. Darkonda was lying in wait with Quantrons and Crocotox creatures. When the group of heroes arrived, Darkonda smiled and said, "Andros, how nice of you to join us. And I see you've brought some friends with you!"

"That's right," said the Red Astro Ranger. "You took my sister from me all those years ago. And when I'm through with you, you're going to tell me how to bring her back!"

Darkonda laughed, saying, "You fool! What makes you think she can be brought back? How do you know that Astronema is not your precious Karone's true self?"

"NO!" yelled Andros. "I will NEVER believe that!"

"I think it's time to stop talking the talk, and start walking the walk, Darkonda," said Nightwing.

"That is, if you've got the guts," added Red Arrow.

"Attack!" ordered Darkonda.

The Space Rangers, Nightwing, Katana, and Batgirl began battling Quantrons. Troia and Starfire used their strength to battle Quantrons and Crocotox creatures, with Starfire blasting both enemy types with Starbolts for good measure. Green Lantern Kyle Rayner used various imaginative constructs to fight off enemies, while Red Arrow used various trick arrows to disorient them.

As Nightwing and Batgirl beat down Quantrons, Katana used her sword to stop more of them. Ashley had just fought off one Quantron then saw Batgirl running towards her. She instinctively ducked as Batgirl came at her with a flying kick. . . flying over the Yellow Astro Ranger and taking down another Quantron. Now realizing what had been going on, Ashley said, "Whoa. Thanks. But next time, how about a little warning?"

Almost emotionlessly, Batgirl said, "Sorry," and continued to fight.

Even as she fought, Cassie noticed the ferocity with which Batgirl fought. She asked Red Arrow, "She doesn't say much, does she?"

"Not really," answered Red Arrow. "But you know what they say, actions speak louder than words."

As Starfire took to the air and blasted more enemies with her Starbolts, she cried, "Keep moving! We have to destroy that machine!" Kyle joined her in the air, using his power ring on both enemy types.

"She's right," said Troia. "If that machine reaches the Earth's core, Earth is doomed!"

Andros finally broke through a batch of enemies and eyed his target. "Darkonda!" He then leaped towards him, and tackled him. Both quickly got back up, but Andros clutched his ribs again.

Noticing this, Darkonda said, "So, still not fully recovered, I see. But don't worry, I'll make your death quick and painless. Well, quick anyway." He then struck Andros multiple times with super-speed attacks, taking him down. He then summoned a sword and charged Andros to finish him off, but the Red Space Ranger caught him by the arm and tossed him to the side, but dropped to his knees still holding his ribs. Realizing his foe was still hurt, Darkonda charged, but Andros managed to blast him with his Astro Blaster, temporarily halting him. More laser blasts finally knocked him down as Andros turned to see the four new Rangers approach, quickly reholstering their own Astro Blasters.

As they helped him to his feet, Andros swatted their hands away, saying, "No! He's mine!"

"Andros, don't be a fool!" cried Ashley. "You're hurt! Let us help you!"

Andros turned to her, yelling, "I don't want your help!"

T. J. then interjected, asking, "Andros, what are you trying to prove? You can't do it all by yourself! Just because you don't want our help doesn't mean you don't need it!"

"Get it through your head, man!" added Carlos. "We're supposed to be a team!"

"A team works together and sticks together," finished Cassie.

Their words finally seemed to get through to Andros. Slowly, he nodded and turned back to Darkonda. "Alright, team, let's do this. Call upon your special weapons. Spiral Sabre!" Said weapon appeared in his hands.

Somehow, the other Rangers knew what to do. Carlos called out, "Lunar Lance!"

T. J. was next. "Astro Axe!"

Ashley cried, "Star Slinger!"

Finally, Cassied commanded, "Satellite Stunner!" Andros, T. J., and Carlos then charged forward, each scoring multiple hits on Darkonda. Cassie and Ashley fired their weapons, scoring direct hits. T. J. then fired his weapon like a gun, hurting Darkonda some more.

Andros then commanded, "Alright, guys, combine your weapons with your Astro Blasters for Booster Mode!"

"Right," responded the other Space Rangers. They did so, and proceeded to blast Darkonda causing him to scream in pain. Andros then held the Spiral Sabre forward and began spinning like a drill, causing Darkonda more pain. Carlos then leapt at him and struck him twice with an energized attack, rod end then crescent end of his lance. Finally, T. J. began spinning on his heels like a top and struck Darkonda multiple times, knocking him down.

Despite being hurt, Darkonda stood up and remained defiant, coughing out, "Is that the best you can do?"

"Actually, no," answered Andros. "Alright, guys, combine your weapons!"

"Right," said the others with a nod.

Weapons combined, Carlos called out, "Quadroblaster!"

"Fire!" cried the four Rangers in unison. The Quadroblaster fired and sent Darkonda flying.

As he struggled to get to his feet, the Space Rangers stood before him. "Now, will you tell me how to get my sister back?" asked Andros.

"Never!" yelled Darkonda. "But don't think you've seen the last of me!" He then disappeared in retreat.

"No!" cried Andros as he took a step forward. "He got away!"

"I'm sorry, Andros," said Ashley. "I really am. But right now, that's the least of our worries. The others need help."

Reluctantly, Andros nodded, saying, "Right. Galaxy Gliders, hang ten!"

The Galaxy Gliders flew out of the Astro Megaship, which was still stationed on the moon. They sped towards Earth. As they approached, Cassie breathed, "Wow."

"Come on!" commanded Andros. They ran towards the approaching Galaxy Gliders and hopped on, flying over the Quantrons and Crocotox creatures, surprising Starfire and Kyle as they were blasting them from the air. The Space Rangers blasted their enemies from the skies with their Booster Mode weapons.

Astronema watched everything from the Dark Fortress. "Things are falling apart faster than I expected," said said. She growled as she added, "And that cursed Darkonda has abandoned me! I knew I should have listened to Ecliptor's warnings! But no matter. Only a few more Earth minutes until my machines reach the Earth's core. I need to buy my troops more time. So, I'll send all of my remaining Crocotox creatures! And then I'll use the Satellasers to make them grow!" She laughed as she headed for Darkonda's now-abandoned lab.

Back in Angel Grove, the Rangers were running down their foes on their Shark Cycles while the League continued to battle on foot or in the air.

In England, the Zeo Rangers were on their Zeo Jet Cycles, running down the enemies there while the Titans continued to fight. "These Zeo Jet Cycles are so cool!" exclaimed Justin enthusiastically.

"I'll say," agreed Zack. "I hope these guys keep getting back up so we can keep knocking them back down!"

"We don't have time for that, remember?" Jason reminded them. "We still have to destroy that machine and we're running out of time!"

The battles continued in Metropolis and China as well. Suddenly, more Crocotox creatures arrived in all four locations and were immediately enlarged by the Satellasers from the Dark Fortress. All of Quantrons retreated once that happened.

In Angel Grove, everyone looked up as Aisha said, "This is not good."

Superman said, "Call your zords, Rangers. The rest of us will handle the machine."

"No," came another voice. The League turned to see Ecliptor back on his feet. "I'm not through yet."

"Are you a glutton for punishment?" asked Adam.

"What do you want, Ecliptor?" asked Billy.

Pointing to Trini, Ecliptor answered, "Just her."

As the other Rangers looked at the Gold Ranger, she said, "Go on, guys. I'll join you as soon as I can."

Tommy said, "Let's go, everyone. Tigerzord, power up!" The White Tigerzord emerged from its hiding place and ran towards the battlefield. The White Ranger jumped on top and hung on for the ride.

Rocky and his group cried out, "We need Dinozord Power now!"

The five Rangers leapt into their individual cockpits. Rocky said, "Alright, guys, role call!"

"This is Adam, I'm ready!"

"This is Billy, armed and ready!"

"Aisha, here, ready to sink my teeth into these creeps!"

"Kat, here, let's put a stop to this!"

"Alright," said Rocky. "Let's take it to them!"

Jenny then played a tune on the Dragon Dagger flute, summoning the Dragonzord. It roared as it approached the battlefield.

The White Tigerzord approached the battlefield and some of the Crocotox creatures fired energy from their mouths. They missed and the Tigerzord started running circles around some of the Crocotox creatures, kicking up dust and disorienting them. "Alright, guys," said Tommy. "Do your stuff!"

"You got it, Tommy," said Rocky. "Take this!" The Tyrannosaurus then fired its eyebeams, taking down some of the Crocotox creatures. The Pterodactyl fired the blasts from its wings, and the Saber-Toothed Tiger fired a beam from its tail, taking down more.

Tommy then jumped into the cockpit and placed Saba in a console. "Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode." When it was done, it struck the recovering Crocotox creatures down with its sword. The Tyrannosaurus then fired yellow energy from its mouth into the ground. A line of smoke exploded from the ground, moving towards some of the Crocotox creatures. Some of them were successfully destroyed, but there were still more.

From the Triceratops cockpit, Billy said, "Hey, Adam, I'll grab some, you freeze them, then I'll blast them. How's that?"

"Sounds good," said the Black Ranger with a nod. "It's never failed us before. Ready when you are."

"Alright, here we go," said the Blue Ranger. "Power Hooks!" The horns of the Triceratops shot out and grabbed two Crocotox creatures. The Mastodon then froze them. The Triceratops then fired the cannons from its tail, destroying them.

As the Saber-Toothed Tiger charged some of the Crocotox creatures, the Yellow Ranger said, "This tiger's ready to pounce!" And it did just that, leaping and striking several Crocotox creatures in their chests. The Tyrannosaurus then launched itself with its tail, drop-kicking down one creature. It then knocked some more down with its tail. The Dragonzord roared as it approached, before swinging its own tail and knocking down some more creatures. It then drilled the end of its tail into more of them and knocked down still more with its bare hands.

Kat then suggested, "Hey, Tommy, what's say we concentrate all of our firepower?"

"I like it," said Tommy. "Alright, everyone, get ready. Adam, you start off by freezing as many as you can."

"Right," said Adam with nod. "Here goes."

The Mastodon then froze as many as it could. Once that was done, Tommy took a sphere then placed in a chute as he said, "White Tiger Thunderbolt!" The White Tigerzord then fired the Thunderbolt from the tiger head in its chest, destroying more Crocotox creatures.

"My turn,"said the Pink Ranger before firing more shots from the Pterodactyl's wings, destroying more. The Triceratops then fired its cannons and the Saber-Toothed Tiger added another blast from its tail, destroying still more.

Watching from outside, the Green Ranger said, "And now, the grand finale!" She played a tune on her flute, causing the lights on the Dragonzord's chest to flash. The Dragonzord missles activated and fired. More Crocotox creatures were destroyed.

Back on ground level, Trini stood before Ecliptor, Gold Power Staff in hand. She simply asked, "Why me?"

"You fight with honor, Gold Ranger," answered Ecliptor. "I have always wished for an honorable duel."

"What do you know about honor?" asked the Gold Ranger.

"More than you realize," answered Ecliptor. "Why else do you think I convinced Astronema to break away from Darkseid's rule? I care nothing for Darkseid's way. He has no warrior's code. He knows only death, a blackness that has brought him nothing!"

"As opposed to all the destruction and innocent lives lost because of Astronema?" asked Trini. "What she's doing is just as wrong as what Darkseid does!"

"I know that! Both you and I know that she is being manipulated! But unless and until someone can set her free, it is my duty and obligation to protect her! Now, enough talk!" Ecliptor then charged forward as his sword clashed with Trini's staff. He struck her down, but as he moved in, she kicked his sword away, though not out of his hand with one leg, then kicked him in the chest with the other. He was knocked back enough for Trini to get to her feet. Ecliptor then fired red eyebeams which lifted Trini off the ground and threw her around. As she struggled to get to her feet, Ecliptor's head detached from his body and hovered around Trini, blasting her with green eyebeams. Even as she was being bombarded by the blasts, the headless Ecliptor charged forward and struck his opponent twice with his sword, sending her flying and causing her to drop her weapon.

Trini got to one knee as Ecliptor's head reattached itself to his body. Clutching her chest, Trini asked, "You call tactics like these honorable?"

Ecliptor answered her question with a question. "What is more honorable than using your power to its full potential?"

Trini responded, "In that case, allow me to show you my full power!" She then leapt into the air and called, "Metallic Armor, power up!" Bright light shined from the Metallic Armor, temporarily blinding Ecliptor. This allowed Trini to land a flying kick to his chest, causing him to stumble. The Gold Ranger then landed two roundhouse kicks, two punches, and one more kick that finally took him down. "Metallic Armor, power down!" As Ecliptor recovered, Trini retrieved her staff. They stared each other down as Trini said, "Now, Ecliptor, it's time for a gold rush!" She then fired the gold energy spheres from her staff, causing Ecliptor to scream as he went flying back.

Ecliptor landed hard. He looked up to see his opponent standing over him triumphantly. He said, "Go on. Finish me."

Trini looked at her fallen opponent. She thought about his views on honor and realized that perhaps he was an honorable warrior after all. Her view of honor and his view of honor were two different things. And she quietly accepted and respected that. But she would not fulfill what he asked of her now. "No. To finish you this way would be. . . dishonorable. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to help my friends." She then held up her staff and cried, "I call upon the Power of Pyramidas!" Pyramidas then emerged from its hiding place and Trini entered the cockpit.

While all of this was going on, the Justice League attacked the machine with a vengeance. Batman threw his exploding batarangs at it, even though he knew it wouldn't do much good. The Flash ran to different parts of the machine that looked functional and beat them with speed punches. Green Lantern created missles and launched them into the machine, doing more damage. Isis fired lightning strikes into it and raised the ground, attempting to uproot it. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter simply beat it into submission, with Manhunter having to be careful not to be caught by any fire generated from the destruction. With much of the structure destroyed, Superman grabbed what was left of the machine and lifted it out of the ground, drill and all. He then spun it around and launched it skyward, where it burnt up in the atmosphere. "One down, three to go," said Superman.

"Let's just hope the others are as successful," said Wonder Woman.

As the Rangers continued to fight the giant Crocotox creatures, the remaining creatures were blasted down. The Rangers then saw Pyramidas approaching as it continued firing beams from its tip.

"Alright, Trini!" cried Jenny. "You couldn't have come at a better time!"

"Sorry, I'm late," responded Trini. "But let's take care of buisness, shall we? Pyramidas, fire!" A beam then shot into the sky. Lightning bolts struck the ground, eventually connecting with the remaining Crocotox creatures, destroying them all. The Rangers cheered in celebration.

In Metropolis, the reserves and the Geo Rangers saw the Crocotox creatures grow. "Now what do we do?" asked Karen.

Dimitria appeared before them and said, "Summon your Geozords. That's the only way you'll be able to stop the Crocotox creatures." She then disappeared.

Taking charge, Al said, "You heard the woman. Geozords!"

Within moments, five robots approached the battleground. The Geo Rangers were teleported inside. As the Geo Rangers went to battle the gigantic creatures, Hawkman said as his mace charged, "And while they're doing that, we've got a machine to take care of." They then took off to stop the machine.

Karen: "Pink Windzord, power up!"

Brendan: "Green Earthzord, power up!"

Mark: "Blue Waterzord, power up!"

Cody: "Black Thunderzord, power up!"

Al: "Red Firezord, power up!"

The five Geozords approached the Crocotox creatures, only to be greeted by a barrage of blasts from their mouths. When it stopped, Al said, "Alright, if that's the way they want to play, then it's time to fight fire with fire!" The Red Firezord then destroyed some of the Crocotox creatures with flamethrowers mounted on its wrists. The five new zords then approached the creatures and began beating them into submission.

Karen then smiled underneath her helmet and said, "A lot of guys get blown away by my looks. You ugly things are just going to get blown away." The Pink Windzord activated some turbines built into its chest, generating gusts of wind that sent the Crocotox creatures flying.

"Not bad, Kare-Bear," said Cody before laughing. "But watch this." The Black Thunderzord then fired lightning bolts from its eyes, destroying some of them.

"Hey, check this out," said Brendan. With that, the Green Earthzord punched the ground, causing the ground to rumble and the Crocotox creatures to stumble. Another strike caused them to fall. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Now, it's my turn," said Mark. Finally, the Blue Waterzord fired water from some nozzles mounted on its shoulders, knocking more Crocotox creatures down.

An image of Dimitria appeared in front of Al, saying, "Now, combine your zords into the Geo Megazord. I believe you will be truly amazed." Even under her mask, her smile could be seen as she disappeared once again.

"Alright, let's give it a try," said Al. "Geo Megazord sequence!" At her command, the Geo Megazord was formed.

Looking around the cockpit, Cody exclaimed, "Dude, this is rad!"

"Let's see what this baby can do," said Mark.

"Here we go," said Al. The Geo Megazord then approached the remaining Crocotox creatures and knocked them down just as they had gotten back up. "I think we've played around long enough. Let's finish them off!"

"Right," agreed the others. "Geo Megazord Saber!" The said saber appeared in the hands of the Geo Megazord. A few swipes later, and the remaining Crocotox creatures were no more. The Geo Rangers cheered in the cockpit.

While all of this was going on, the reserves were busy putting Astronema's machine out of commission. Supergirl beat on it while Steel bashed it with his hammer and blasted it with shots from his armored gloves. Hawkman and Hawkgirl struck it with their maces and blasted it with their Graviton pistols until they ran out of juice. Green Arrow (Ollie)used his trick arrows on it and gave some to Green Arrow (Connor) to use. GL John Stewart created a giant bulldozer to dig underneath it and break its connection to the drill, rendering it inoperable. With what was left of the machine moved away, Supergirl removed the drill little by little, melting it down with her heat vision as she went. "That did it," she said.

"What about the rest of the machine?" asked Hawkgirl.

"I say we destroy it," said Connor as he and his father approached along with the Geo Rangers. "We can't take the chance of anyone learning what it was used for."

"In that case, Supergirl, take it away," said Steel.

"You got it," said Supergirl with a smile. Like her cousin had done earlier, she launched it into the sky, where it burnt up in the atmosphere.

In England, the Titans saw the Crocotox creatures grow. Robin said, "Zeo Rangers, you take care of the monsters. We'll stop the machine."

"Right," said Jason with a nod. "We're going to need the Super Zeozords for this, guys."

"Right," agreed the other Zeo Rangers. They then cried, "We need Super Zeozord Power now!"

The Super Zeozords flew towards Metropolis and the Zeo Rangers entered. "Alright, guys, let's take these beasts!" ordered Jason. The Super Zeozords landed and approached the Crocotox creatures. Some of them fired the blasts from their mouths, striking the Super Zeozords and knocking them back. The Zeo Rangers responded by firing energy beams from the visors of their zords, knocking some of them down, and even destroying a few. They all then fired their Zeo laser pistols, destroying some more of them. The Green Super Zeozord used its Power Punch to take down some of the other Crocotox creatures. As they got up, The Blue Super Zeozord struck some more with its arm blades, and the Red Super Zeozord took more down with its sword. Its sword then flashed and the Red Super Zeozord destroyed them. The Pink and Yellow Super Zeozords knocked down more Crocotox creatures with well-placed punches. They then fired energy blasts from their chests, destroying more. Feeling he could do more, Jason said into his communicator, "Red Battlezord, now!" Once the Red Battlezord joined the fray, Jason entered its cockpit and proceeded to fire its machine gun-like energy blasts, destroying some and taking down others. It then performed its spinning energy attack, destroying the rest.

"Jamming, Jase!" said Zack, as he gave a thumbs-up, although no one could see it.

"We rock!" exclaimed Kimberly.

"And we didn't even have to form the Megazord," added Tanya.

"What about the machine?" asked Justin.

Speaking of the machine, the Titans were taking care of it. Like Batman, Robin threw his exploding batarangs into it, although it didn't do much good. Speedy's trick arrows didn't do much either, but she and Robin were doing their parts. Cyborg did his by blasting it with his arm cannon. Raven used her shadow manipulation power to trap it and crush it, but it was tougher than it looked. She also used her telekinesis to try and lift it out of the ground, but had little success because it was too big. Changeling changed into a t-rex, beating it and even biting it. Superboy and Wonder Girl beat the machine with their fists until there was almost nothing left. Whatever was left, Wonder Girl took her lasso and said, "Raven, release your hold on it."

"Very well," said Raven as she deactivated her shadow manipulation power.

Wonder Girl then placed her lasso around the machine and allowed herself to get angry, causing small explosions courtesy of the electricity. After taking her lasso off, she said, "If that didn't stop it, I don't know what will."

"But just to be on the safe side," said Superboy. He and Wonder Girl then used their combined strength to pull what was left of the machine out of the ground. . . specifically, the drill.

As the Zeo Rangers regrouped with the Titans, Changeling reverted back to human form as everyone looked at what Superboy and Wonder Girl had pulled out of the ground. "Whoa," said Changeling. "Talk about a major drilling operation."

Having heard him, Superboy said, "Well, this is one drilling operation that's been shut down for good. Now, there's only one thing left to do." He then used his tactile telekinesis to break the drill into tiny pieces.

Cyborg started blasted what was left of the machine, saying, "We need to destroy this thing completely. I shudder to think what could happen if anyone knew what this was capable of."

"Agreed," said Robin with a nod. "We need to leave so little of it, there will be nothing left to repair."

In China, the Space Rangers and the Outsiders watched the Crocotox creatures grow. "This is just great," said Nightwing with a hint of sarcasm.

Andros then spoke into his communicator, "DECA, is the Megaship repaired?"

"Affirmative," responded DECA. "All systems functional once more."

"Good," said Andros. "And just in time too."

"What was that all about?" asked Katana.

"The Megaship will allow us to fight the Crocotox creatures," explained Andros. He then called, "Astro Megazord, online!"

On the moon, the Astro Megaship took off via auto-pilot. Before reaching Earth, a shuttle-like portion of the Megaship detached from it and flew around as the rest of the Megaship underwent a transformation sequence. Once it was done, the shuttle formed a head and reattached, completing the sequence. It then flew down towards Earth holding a sword and shield. As it entered Earth's atmosphere, the shield protected the Astro Megazord from heat. Once it was through, the Space Rangers approached on their Galaxy Gliders. As they approached, Carlos exclaimed, "It's awesome!"

For once, Andros smiled underneath his helmet before he responded. "You haven't seen anything yet. I haven't used it in so long though." The Space Rangers entered and settled in shortly before landing back on Earth. The Crocotox creatures fired upon it, but the Astro Megazord blocked it with its shield. It then struck down several Crocotox creatures. "Astro Blaster!" commanded Andros. The Astro Megazord ditched its sword in favor of a gun. It fired multiple times, destroying several Crocotox creatures. "Astro Megazord Saber!" ordered Andros. Once the Astro Megazord got its sword back, it launched itself at the remaining Crocotox creatures. Multiple slashes later, and they were all destroyed.

At the machine, Nightwing and Batgirl threw exploding batarangs at the machine. Red Arrow fired trick arrows into it, trying to help. They then watched with Katana as Troia, Starfire, and GL Kyle Rayner took care of it. Starfire blasted the machine with Starbolts, while Troia attempted to lift it out of the ground. Kyle created a chainsaw that cut through the bottom of the machine, allowing Troia to lift it and set it on the ground near the water. Starfire then used her own strength to pull the long drill from the ground. As the Space Rangers approached, Ashley said, "Gee whiz. What are we supposed to do with that thing?"

Kyle pondered for a second before smiling and snapping his fingers. "I think I know," he said. He then created a gigantic compactor and said, "Alright, Donna, Kory, put her in there." Once the machine and drill were in, the compactor activated and crushed them until it was the size of a large box. Kyle then transformed the compactor into a hand that carried the destroyed machine over to the Space Rangers. He smiled as Andros took it and said, "A little souvenir to commemorate your first adventure."

The Space Rangers, including Andros, gave Kyle a puzzled look as Cassie provided the only verbal response: "Um. . . thank you?"

At the Dark Fortress, Astronema yelled, "Curses! They've destroyed my machines!" Slowly calming down, she said, "But I can still take Earth. I just need time to come up with a better plan." Little did she realize that she wouldn't get the chance.

At the Watchtower, Frank, Carol, and Lilly watched everything on the Viewing Globe. Carol sighed in relief, saying, "Thank God that's over."

Frank patted his wife on the shoulder and smiled, saying, "Hey, at least they're off to a good start."

Lilly looked up at Carol with a smile and said, "I told you they could do it, mommy."

Alpha was still working on trying to find a way into the Dark Fortress. Suddenly, he cried, "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi! I did it! I did it! We can get into the Dark Fortress!"

"THAT IS EXCELLENT NEWS, ALPHA," said Zordon. "QUICKLY, CONTACT EVERYONE! THIS MAY BE OUR CHANCE TO SAVE ANDROS' SISTER!"

"Right, Zordon," said Alpha as he got to the communications deck.

In the four battle zones, the triumphant heroes were cleaning up what they could of their messes when their individual means of communication opened with an excited Alpha exclaiming, "Everyone, I did it! We now have a way into the Dark Fortress!"

"That means we can try and save Karone," said Andros with realization.

"Yes," continued Alpha. "And I also happened to discover a self-destruct mechanism within the fortress."

"WE HAVE IT ON THE VIEWING GLOBE," said Zordon. "J'ONN, USE YOUR TELEPATHY. CAN YOU SEE THIS THROUGH MY EYES?"

In seconds, Martian Manhunter responded into his com-link. "I can, Zordon. I will go to the Dark Fortress and attempt to activate the self-destruct, while someone else gets Astronema out of there." He then took off, flying towards the Dark Fortress as fast as he could.

"In that case, it's going to be me," said Andros. Jumping on his Galaxy Glider, he said, "Hang on, Karone!"

Ashley cried, "Andros, wait!" But he was already gone. So she simply said, "Good luck."

Martian Manhunter and Andros approached the Dark Fortress at the same time. As they approached, Andros said, "I'll distract my sister while you head for the self-destruct."

"Agreed," said Martian Manhunter with a nod. "She will not know we are coming because Alpha activated at jammer beam from the Watchtower to mess up any alarms she may have."

"Good," said Andros. "Let's do this." They split up as Andros took the direct approach into the fortress while Martian Manhunter made himself intangible and went through the Fortress to reach the self-destruct faster.

Astronema was sitting on her throne staring at her Wrath Staff and pondering her next move. She looked up, thinking she heard a commotion. After deciding it was nothing, she went back to thinking, but was snapped back to reality by a voice. "You know, you really should keep your doors locked." Astronema turned to see the Red Astro Ranger, standing right in front of her! "You never know who might show up."

Standing up and tightening the grip on her staff, Astronema snarled, "You. How did you get in here?"

Andros answered, "I've got some new friends. Listen to me, Karone. Because I know you're in there. It's over. Give this up now while you still can. Because you know and I know that deep down inside, this is not who you really are."

"There is no Karone," said Astronema defiantly. "You are not my brother. This 'Karone' does not exist. Do you understand me?" She fired her Wrath Staff, but Andros rolled out of the way. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" She kept blasting away, but Andros kept dodging.

Refusing the fight back, Andros said, "I'm not leaving without you."

"And I agree," said Astronema. "You will leave with nothing. Not even your life." She then charged her brother and struck him down. She sat on top of Andros and held the blade of her staff to his throat. "Any last words?" she asked menacingly.

Elsewhere in the Dark Fortress, Martian Manhunter found the self-destruct mechanism. Without a moment's hesitation, he punched it, setting off an alarm.

Back in the throne room, Astronema looked up, startled. A robotic voice said, "Warning! Warning! Self-destruct has been activated."

This momentary distraction allowed Andros to turn the tables on Astronema. He was now on top of her, holding her wrists down, her staff now on the floor. Astronema asked, "Is this your way of trying to 'save' me? By killing me and yourself?"

"It's like I told you," said Andros. "I'm not leaving without you. This place is going to blow. Now will you come with me?"

"Never," growled Astronema. "If your destruction means I go down with you, then so be it!"

Martian Manhunter then came up from the floor and said, "Unfortunately, you have no say in the matter." He then touched her forehead and used her telepathy to put her to sleep before she could protest.

Seeing what had just happened, Andros asked, "What did you do?" He looked between Manhunter and Astronema as he picked her up.

"I merely put her to sleep," reassured J'onn. "Now come, we must go." He then said into his com-link, "Alpha, teleport us out of here, now!" In seconds they were gone. Shortly after that, the Dark Fortress exploded in a blaze of glory.

All the heroes were gathered in a secluded area just outside of Angel Grove when Martian Manhunter and Andros arrived with Astronema in tow. "Secure her, quickly," said Martian Manhunter. GL Hal then created a ring-generated strait-jacket. GL John added some clamps to hold her legs down while Isis touched her.

Once she let Astronema go, Isis said, "There. I have sapped whatever power she may have had from her. She cannot escape."

Seconds later, Astronema came to. Realizing her predicament, she struggled to get free, asking, "Where am I? What's going on? ANSWER ME!"

"So what now?" asked Speedy.

"J'onn could probe her mind, try to find out how Karone became Astronema," explained Superman. "I know he doesn't like to do this sort of thing, but. . ." He trailed off.

"Nevertheless, it may be the only way," conceded J'onn. "Andros?"

Andros didn't think about his answer. He didn't have to. "Do it."

"You can't do this to me!" yelled Astronema. "I am Astronema! I demand you to stop! STOP!"

Martian Manhunter touched Astronema's temples and used his telepathy to enter her mind. Astronema was surprisingly adept at resisting him, but J'onn wasn't giving up. He saw images of her past. Most of the images he saw were that of Darkseid, or those associated with him. He also saw images of a little girl playing with a little boy. The boy running off shortly before Darkonda approached, taking the girl away. Once he realized what was going on, he broke contact, nearly exhausted. After catching his breath, he explained, "I seem to be picking up two conflicting personalities. Constantly vying for dominance. The one known as Astronema seems to be the one in control. It is one of evil ambition. The one Andros refers to as Karone is one that wishes to have back the innocence that was taken away from her at an early age. This one is weak, slowly growing weaker. But it is still there."

"Is there any hope?" asked Andros in worry.

"Perhaps," said Martian Manhunter. "But I cannot do it alone. Isis, I will need your help."

Isis nodded, saying, "Just tell me what to do."

"I need you to use your magic to try and get her to relax. You will also need to alter her appearance into one that will distinguish Karone from Astronema."

"I understand," said Isis with a nod. "You'll be rewriting her mind, I'll be rewriting her body." Turning back to the others she added, "Don't worry, it will be completely painless."

"Now, let us begin," said Martian Manhunter. Isis placed a hand on Astronema's forehead, her hand glowing gold, relaxing her so that Manhunter would have less resistance as he entered her mind. Everyone watched intently for several minutes as the golden glow eventually grew larger and caused everyone to have to shield their eyes. When it was finally over, sitting in Astronema's place was a blonde-haired girl dressed in a tight black leather top, leather pants, and boots. Every Ranger demorphed as Andros ran over to the girl, hoping it was who he thought it was.

Andros knelt down by the girl, asking nervously, "K. . .Karone?"

The girl looked Andros in the eye. "Andros? How did I get here?"

Tears escaped Andros' eyes. He quickly wiped them away, saying, "It's a long story."

As Karone was helped to her feet, she held her forehead and said, "I feel like my head's spinning."

Andros hugged his sister, giving her time to steady herself. Finally, they looked at each other face-to-face as Andros asked, "What do you remember?"

Karone started thinking. Images flashed through her mind. Being kidnapped. . . Darkseid. . . Astronema. . .herself laughing. As it all sank in, Karone's head sunk as tears began rolling down her face. Her voice breaking, she finally answered, "I remember. . . everything. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She turned away in shame and cried into her hands.

Andros turned her back to him and say, "Hey, it's okay. I'm here."

"How can you say it's okay?" asked Karone in a mixture of anger and sadness. "After all I've done to so many people, including you, how can you even stand to look at me?"

A male voice broke in, "Hey." Andros and Karone turned to see Tommy and Kat approach. "We've been where you were. Maybe not to the same extent as you, but we know what it's like to be used as a pawn. To have your God-given free will taken away from you. Now, we can't speak for the others, but we can certainly speak for ourselves when we say we don't hold what you've done against you."

"You've been given a second chance, Karone," said Kat with a smile. "What you do with it is up to you."

"Do I even deserve a second chance?" asked Karone. "I killed so many people. Hurt so many others. Worlds died because of me."

Hal then approached, saying, "I've been down that road as well. You're worried about all those worlds you've destroyed. That's a handful compared to what I tried to do. Me, I was trying to play God. To recreate the entire universe in my own image. So, you think you've had it bad? Look, Karone, obviously, you can't change what you've done in the past. But you can begin again."

Finally, Karone managed a smile and hugged Hal. She then did the same with Tommy and Kat. She finally turned back to her brother and hugged him. Andros said softly, "Now, we will have to go back to KO-35. You will have to stand trial and you will have to answer for what you've done. But you've got to believe that things will get better."

Karone looked Andros in the eye and said with courage and conviction, "Whatever happens now, I will deal with it head-on. But how can I expect anyone to ever trust me?"

Superman walked over to Karone and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked the Last Son of Krypton in the eye as he smiled and said, "One person at a time, Karone. One person at a time." Karone was truly amazed. Here was a man whose hands were strong enough to crush diamonds into powder and yet soft enough to comfort a crying child. And in many ways, that's what she was. There was no malice in his eyes. Just love, compassion, and understanding. What more could she ask for? Tears streaming down her face, Karone threw her arms around the Man of Steel and hugged him. He smiled and returned the hug.

Ecliptor walked up to the gathered heroes, getting their attention. "You still looking for trouble, grid-man?" asked Zack.

"No," answered Ecliptor. "I just came to say. . . good-bye."

Karone walked up to Ecliptor. Andros tried to stop her, but Trini said, "No. I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt. For Karone's sake."

Karone hugged Ecliptor and cried on his shoulder. Ecliptor was surprised by this gesture, but he didn't protest. Karone said, "Thank you, Ecliptor, for all that you've done for me. You were closest thing I had to a father for so long."

When they broke apart, Ecliptor bowed to her, saying. "It was the. . . honorable thing to do." He then looked towards Trini and added, "Though I would have wished to die an honorable death on the battlefield."

Superman took a step forward and said, "The real test of honor, Ecliptor, is not how you die. It's how you live."

Though he didn't show it, Superman's words seemed to surprise Ecliptor. He'd been so wrapped up in his own definitions of honor that he never thought about it that way. Finally, he spoke again. "Perhaps someday, we shall meet again. Perhaps as allies. Good-bye to all of you. And good-bye,. . . my queen."

Ecliptor walked away and teleported out. When he was gone, Karone said, "Good-bye,. . . Ecliptor."

A short time later, Zordon got in touch with the people of KO-35. Whatever remained of Astronema's forces had abandoned the planet. After being informed of everything that had gone down, the rulers of KO-35 agreed to let Karone stay on Earth for the time being. But they wanted her and Andros to come back within one Earth week for trial. Her fate would be decided then, but in light of the fact that she was indeed Andros' long-lost sister, it was decided that at the very least, she would not receive a death sentence. Andros was permitted to stay on Earth with the other new Space Rangers, who were invited to join the Outsiders. As for the other worlds that Astronema had conquered, the three Green Lanterns got in touch with the Guardians on Oa and an agreement was reached to help any possible survivors find new homes. Dimitria would return to Inquiris and the Geo Rangers would be granted membership in the Justice League as reserves, mentored by Zordon.

About an hour after the battle was over, all of the Ranger teens were gathered at the Lamberts' house, enjoying hamburgers and hot dogs. Andros, now dressed in a red tank top and jean shorts, bit into a hamburger and said, "Mmm. This is pretty good. We don't have food like this on KO-35. I mean, we do hunt animals for food and sport, but nothing like this."

Karone, still in her leather outfit, held a hot dog and looked at it quizzically. Tentatively, she asked, "Do they really make these out of dogs?"

Aisha laughed and answered, "No, relax, Karone. They're not made out of dogs."

"Then what are they made of?" asked Karone in confusion.

Adam scratched the back of his head before answering. "You. . . don't want to know."

As T. J. and some of the others were talking, a smiling Brendan approached, holding a baseball. "Hey, T. J." T. J. turned to Brendan as he continued. "Jason said you play baseball, right?"

"Yeah, why?" asked T. J.

Still smiling, Brendan handed T. J. the baseball and said, "Check this out."

T. J. took the ball and his jaw dropped when he saw the signature on it. "No way! You've got a baseball signed by Harmon Killebrew? How did you get this?"

Brendan smiled and answered, "Well, it all started when Cody took me to an exhibition game. . ."

Jason was sitting on a swing in the yard with Al as they ate. He smiled and asked, "So, how was your first Ranger mission?" He then put a potato chip in his mouth.

Al smiled and answered, "It was fun. We kicked a lot of butt and even turned the bad girl good. A little too easy though."

"Trust me, not every fight is going to be easy," said Jason.

As Tommy approached with Kat, Frank approached as well. "Jason, Tommy, just the boys I wanted to see. Can I talk to you for a second? Privately?"

Jason and Tommy looked at each other and set their food down before walking off with Frank. When they were gone, Al rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, gosh."

Kat nodded as she sat in a lawn chair, saying, "I know what you mean, Al. I know what you mean."

Frank brought the two boys into the kitchen. Nervously, Jason asked, "Something wrong, Mr. Lambert?"

Frank didn't answer right away. When he finally did speak, he said, "Look, my first marriage. . . was a disaster to say the least. But the three best things to come out of it were my kids Al, Brendan, and J. T. When I impulsively married Carol, I gained three more kids in Karen, Mark, and Dana. Then, about a year later, I gained one more in Lilly. I have seven kids and I love them all very much. As far as my first three kids go. . .well, you know how a parent's not supposed to show favoritism towards their kids, right?" Tommy and Jason nodded. "Well, I'm not ashamed to say that Al's the one I've always been most proud of. Now, if anything were to happen to any of my kids, I would be devastated. But if I lost Al, well, . . . I don't know what I'd do. Now, Carol and I aren't exactly thrilled with this whole 'Power Ranger' business. But if this is what they feel they should be doing, we won't try and stop them. But considering the fact that you, Jason, are a Ranger, along with the fact that you're dating Al, we know that you're not always going to be there to protect her or the others. So, could the two of you and your friends do me a favor? Teach them. Help them learn the ropes. So that if anything does happen to them, we'll grieve without feeling at fault."

Jason and Tommy nodded in understanding. "We'll certainly do our best, Mr. Lambert," said Tommy.

"Count on it," added Jason.

"Thank you," said Frank. He then walked behind both boys and put his arms around them and smiled. "Now let's get back outside. Don't want to keep your girlfriends waiting, now, do we?" The three of them laughed as they headed back out.

When they got back outside, Tommy stole a kiss from Kat as he sat down next to her. They continued to eat and talk. Jason sat back down next to Al on the swing. Al nervously asked, "What did dad talk to you about? Is everything okay between you guys?"

Jason smiled at Al and kissed her before answering. "It's fine, Al. Everything's fine."

That Saturday, everyone was gathered at the Youth Center for the Grand Re-Opening and Ernie's music contest. It was now down to the last two performers. Ernie stepped up on the stage and said, "Give it up for these guys." When the applause died down, Ernie said, "Now, our next performer, performing her original song, make welcome, Jenny Oliver."

Ernie walked off the stage and the curtain was raised. Jenny walked to the mike-stand dressed in an unbuttoned black suit with a green t-shirt underneath and black slacks. Just like at the mid-summer dance, the band playing her song consisted of Adam and Kimberly on electric guitars, Aisha on keyboards, Tanya on synthesizers, Trini on percussion, and Rocky on drums. Kimberly, Aisha, and Tanya had all performed earlier that evening (Kim and Aisha doing a duet), but they had agreed to also play for Jenny because they thought her new song was really good. Jenny just hoped the audience felt the same way. She said into the microphone, "This is a new song I wrote, I hope you like it." It started:

_Here I am, once again,  
Feeling lost, but now and then,  
I breathe it in,  
To let it go_

_And you don't know  
Where you are now,  
With what it will come to,  
If only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how  
You're lost in the moment  
You disappear_

_You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action,  
You're never gonna fade,  
You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy,  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that  
That if you live in your imagination,  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory,  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine_

_Reaching high, feeling low,  
I'm holding on, but letting go_

_I like to shine,  
I'll shine for you_

_And it's time to  
Show the world how  
It's a little bit closer,  
As long as I'm ready to go_

_All we have is right now  
As long as you feel it inside,  
You know_

_You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action,  
You're never gonna fade,  
You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy,  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that  
That if you live in your imagination,  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory,  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine_

After a brief guitar solo from Adam, Jenny continued.

_Everyone can tell you how  
It's all been said and done (Ooo Whoa)_

_That harder times  
Will change your mind  
And make you wanna run_

_But you want it,  
And you need it,  
Like you need to breathe the air_

_If they doubt you,  
Just believe it,  
That's enough to get you there_

_You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action,  
You're never gonna fade,  
You'll be the main attraction (Ooh)_

_Not a fantasy,  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right (Turns out right)_

_Cause you know that  
That if you live in your imagination,  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination (Ooh)_

_In my victory (Ooh),  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine_

Jenny looked towards the sky and raised her fist in the air as she sang the last lyric, receiving a standing ovation. She smiled and said, "Thank you," before taking a few steps back.

When the curtain went down, Ernie walked back onto the stage, saying, "Let's hear it one more time for Jenny Oliver!" Everyone applauded again. When it died down, Ernie said, "Alright, here's our last performer of the evening. Everyone give it up for Karen Foster."

The curtain was raised and Karen walked to the mike-stand with a black acoustic guitar slung over her shoulder and pulled it back some. She was dressed in a sleeveless black dress that went down to her kness. Her shoes were black heels with straps that wrapped around her ankles. Next to her on an easel was a portrait of Johnny Cash. She strummed her guitar and began to play a familiar tune.

_I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel_

_I focus on the pain,  
The only thing that's real_

_The needle tears a hole,  
The old familiar sting_

_Try to kill it all away,  
But I remember everything_

_What have I become?_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone, I know  
Goes away, in the end_

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

_I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair_

_Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair_

_Beneath the stains of time,  
The feelings disappear_

_You are someone else_

_I am still right here_

_What have I become?_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone, I know  
Goes away in the end_

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

_If I could start again,  
A million miles away_

_I would keep myself_

_I would find a way_

The crowd applauded once more. Karen smiled and said, "Thank you." She moved the mike-stand back in position before the curtain was lowered.

Ernie walked back on the stage and said, "That was great, one more time for Karen Foster!" Another round of applause. When it died down, Ernie spoke again. "Alright, everybody, that was our last performance of the evening, check off who you're voting for on the pamphlets you received when you arrived. My waitresses will come around to pick them up, the votes will be counted, and I'll announce the winner shortly."

About ten minutes later, Ernie walked back on the stage holding an envelope and said, "Alright, people this is the moment of truth. I have the winner right here in this envelope. Are you ready to find out who wins the hundred dollar grand prize?" Everyone applauded and cried out. "Let's open the curtain, I want all our performers onstage." The curtain was raised and everyone who had performed stood in a line on the stage. "Alright, drum roll, please." A drum roll was played, awards-show style, as Ernie tore open the envelope. "It's a tie! Jenny Oliver and Karen Foster!"

Both girls expressed their excitement and hugged each other before walking up to Ernie. Ernie wrote a check for a hundred dollars for each girl and handed it to them. They took their checks and waved to the audience, who were still standing and applauding.

ONE WEEK LATER

Somewhere in the Universe, Finster was walking through a forest, followed closely by Lord Zedd, Goldar, and Scorpina. Zedd asked, "Are you certain this is right place, Finster?"

"I am sure of it," answered Finster. "If my calculations are correct, the Reality Gems are somewhere in this area."

"They had better be correct," snarled Zedd. "For your sake."

Finster gulped before responding, "Which is precisely why I always check my calculations thoroughly."

Scorpina brushed away debris with her sword and free hand. Just by chance, she happened to see some sort of symbol carved into the rock. "Lord Zedd, I think I've found it!" she cried out.

Zedd, Goldar, and Finster approached. Goldar looked at the symbol in the rock and said, "Yes, it's just like the symbol on the scroll Finster deciphered." The symbol was an egg-shape with a smaller egg-shape in the center. The outer shape was divided into eight with eight shapes, one in each division. One more shape was alse in the center egg-shape.

Seeing the symbol, Zedd said, "Yes. The symbol of the Reality Gems! And now they are mine!" He laughed like a maniac anticipating victory. "Now, let's get this thing open!" He pointed his staff at the symbol carved into the rock and fired. The carving marks that made up the symbol glowed a white light before separating and opening. Inside was a single gemstone. Zedd pulled it out and examined it. He did not look pleased. He turned to Finster and glowed red as he approached him and yelled, "You call this the Reality Gems, Finster? This is just one! There are supposed to be nine gems! You have failed me, Finster!"

"No, my lord, I promise you, I have not failed you!" pleaded Finster. "I warned you that all nine gems might not be here! Remember, I told you legend has it that the Reality Gems were separated and scattered across multiple dimensions and sealed away so as not to fall into the wrong hands! The legend also states that possessing even one gem will lead you to the rest!"

With Finster having plead his case, Zedd stopped glowing as he calmed down. Finally, he spoke in a much clamer tone, "Very well, Finster. You will remain alive. . . for the moment. You'd better hope for your sake that the so-called 'legends' are true. Because if they aren't, I swear to you, Finster. . ."

"Master!" interrupted Goldar. "The gem!"

"What?" asked Zedd as he looked down at the gem he held. It was glowing in his right hand. Suddenly, Zedd started to feel a pull and he started to fade, a flash of light in his place. "What's going on? What's happening to me? Goldar, Scorpina don't just stand there, do something!" Goldar and Scorpina reached for their master, but they couldn't grab him. In fact, they couldn't even touch him! As his two minions tried to make sense of what was happening, Zedd screamed, "NO!" His minions watched in astonishment as he disappeared.

Zedd felt himself flying , yet he wasn't. He was traveling somehow, but not by any means he was used to. He then saw he was in what looked like some sort of vortex, surrounded by bright colors. It seemed he had no control over himself at all. If there was one thing Lord Zedd despised, it was not being in control. However, there was nothing he could do about it. A short time later, he saw what looked like a doorway of light up ahead. Unable to do anything, it seemed he had no choice but to enter it. So he did.

When Zedd finally came to a stop, he looked at his surroundings and realized he was in the remains of his old palace on the moon. But he wasn't alone, as he quickly realized he was face-to-face with. . . Rita Repulsa?

THE END

Next Time: The Reality Gems


	13. The Reality Gems, Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER: **__All incarnations of Power Rangers named here belong to Saban. If they were mine, I'd make Donald Trump sweat for a few weeks. Same holds true for the JLA, and all other related heroes. They're DC's. Adam's family, Tommy's family, Jason's family, & Jamie Zedden belong to Ellen Brand. Kris & Kay Thomas are 2 very real young ladies, and I thank Kris for her permission. Brian Taylor, Karen Peel, Mark Stanton, and Jessica Park are mine. This is a change of pace tale. The song Holiday is by Madonna, Edge of Seventeen is by Stevie Nicks, and I Saw The light is by Todd Rungren. OOPS! Almost forgot, Keith, Laurie, Chris, & Tracy Partridge are the property of Columbia Pictures Television, Cody, Al, and Brendan Lambert and Karen and Mark Foster are courtesy of Paramount Pictures Television, and Bill Engvall is part of Warner Brothers Television/Blue Collar TV. _

Author's Note: Hey, ya'll, it's jasonstoneface. This is my first collaboration with none other than C. A. Turner, the original Power Rangers/DC Comics crossover author. The entire Reality Gems story is already posted on his account. So, why don't ya'll go on over and give it a read? And please show him some love and drop him a review, would ya? He doesn't get a whole lot of them, and I'm sure he'd appreciate it.

**Reality Gems Prologue: Calm Before The Storm  
by: Carl Turner and Jason Adams**

Tommy Oliver was following a figure in red throughout the Hall Of Justice. Since his return, Wally West had returned to the Titans, and Tommy had a lot of questions to ask…but was too afraid to.

Barry Allen, the previous Flash, turned around and looked at Tommy, saying "Please, if you have a question, ask me."

Tommy stumbled over his words, then asked "What was it like, getting started, and forming the JLA with Green Lantern, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, and…well…"

"I know. I heard about how far Arthur had fallen. The big difference between him and Hal was that eventually Hal was finally able to get himself back on track. As for Aquaman, if I had been here when he was…no, according to Dinah, he was too far gone by that time. And as far as our first adventures, Zordon would have been shocked by our attitudes back then. Later, with Superman with us more and more…"

"Yeah. According to Hal, the world began to take the team more seriously, with the Trinity as part of the team. Speaking of which, both Batman and Wonder Woman HATE being called that." Tommy told him. Tommy paused, then continued with "Some of us are are taking some down time at the beach. Wanna come?

"Actually, I've got a little down time with Iris. I've got a lot of catching up to do. Catch you later." And with that, Barry was off and running to Central City.

Not long after a recent case, Batman ordered everyone to take some much needed down time. The Morphin Rangers, Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver & Billy Cranston, along with Purple Zeo Ranger Jamie Zedden and Zack's ex-girlfriend Angela Pierce, went to the beach with Diana Prince(Wonder Woman), Vanessa Kapatelis (the new Wonder Girl), and ThunderCats Keith, Laurie, Chris, & Tracy Partridge, along with Bill Engvall. Andros, the Red Lightstar Ranger, went along for awhile before joining the rest of the Lightstars at the movies to see Jackie Chan's latest. Danny Partridge, the one Partridge who wasn't chosen, grumbled "I will never understand why everyone wants to see his lame-o flicks."

"Oh, shut up, you Ozzie & Harriet/Roy Rogers fanatic! I honestly can't believe how retro you are sometimes! I swear you should have been in the '50's! I sure wouldn't wanna be back there!" Laurie frowned at her middle brother.

"Laurie's right. Other than our grandparents, the only 6 good things that came from that era were rock & roll, Lucy, the Honeymooners, tv dinners, Charlie Brown, & Donna Reed. Otherwise, I don't care for it. At all." Billy added.

"You wanna talk retro? Laurie's still stuck in the '80's! Musically, anyway!" Danny snapped back.

"So, what's wrong with that? I still love a lot of '80's music, and some '60's & '70's too." Trini smiled.

Zack chimed in "YEAH! Pretenders, Bryan Adams, Scandal, Vanity 6, Sheila E., Joan Jett, John Cougar, Pat Benatar, man, I could go on!"

"Yeah, unlike SOME people who wanna go all the way back to the 20s, believe it or not!" Chris snapped, glaring at Danny as he said this.

"No wonder Zordon didn't choose you to be a ThunderCat, you are so money hungry!" Laurie added.

Danny stomped away as Bill asked "Have any of you heard of Crystal Gayle or Juice Newton?"

"Yup. 'Queen of Hearts', and 'Love's Been A Little Bit Hard On Me.'" Trini confirmed.

"Let's not forget the Go-Go's, the Bangles, Michael Jackson when he was a lot more public, the Stray Cats, and my all-time fave, STEVIE NICKS!" Kimberly added.

"Don't forget Culture Club!" Tommy added. This suprised everyone, Keith & Jason in particular.

"I never would have pegged you for a Culture Club fan." Keith told him.

"Me neither. I had you pegged for a Springsteen man myself. It suprises the hell out of me that you like Culture Club." Jason added.

"Why not? I loved their stuff. Still do."

As if on cue, the Pretenders 'Message of Love' came on the '80's channel that Laurie had the radio on. "Yeah!" Jamie shouted, and everyone began dancing to the music until everyone promptly got tired and sacked out on the beach.

"Man, we never had music like this on KO-35. We would have loved this." Andros smiled.

Laurie looked at him and asked "You don't have to go now, do you? I mean, we've got plenty of food, especially since we're keeping Danny & Tracy away from the picnic baskets, and the music's great too, and..."

Keith leaned in and quickly said "Eyes back in your head. Cassie's got eyes for him too, and the last thing we need is a pink war."

Andros grinned at the Pink ThunderCat and said with a touch of regret "I'd love to, but I'm meeting the others at the movies. Later."

After 2 hours of Thompson Twins, Duran Duran, Fleetwood Mac, Wham!, Heart, Bon Jovi, the Waitresses, & Bananarama, Diana walked over to Zack. "So, how're you doing? I know you and Angela have recently…parted ways."

"Well, as good as can be expected. For some reason, we both decided that some things weren't meant to be. Still, the 2 of us are going out to dinner tonight." Zack told her.

Meanwhile, Tracy Partridge was talking to Vanessa Kapatelis, who was adjusting to life as the new Wonder Girl. "Feel like your world's been turned inside out?" the Yellow ThunderCat asked.

"That's one way of putting it. One minute, I'm studying for finals, the next I've got a teenage version of Diana's body, hair, & face, her powers, including bracelets & lasso, helping Robin, Superboy, the Geo Rangers, Zack's brother, & Impulse as a member of Young Justice. I think we need a better name than that." Vanessa spoke up.

"Actually, as far as names go, it's pretty cool. It could be worse, you could be JLA jr."

"UGH! You're right, that would be much worse!"

Both girls stopped talking when they heard Laurie Partridge scream "JASON LEE SCOTT! JAMIE ZEDDEN! DON'T YOU DARE!"

The twosome gave her a rather evil grin, then Jason innocently told her "Laurie, you really need to cool off, so this is for your own good." Then the 2 lifted her up and tossed her into the lake.

Fuming and sputtering, Laurie came up, only to have a huge grin on her face, which made Jason and Jamie both very nervous. Jamie started "Why are you grinning like..." which was as far as she got before she realized that Keith had grabbed both her and Jason and was about to throw them in.

"Get ready for a big splash!" Keith chortled.

"OH, MY GOD!" Jamie squeaked out before they hit the water.

Chris & Zack, along with Angela, had raced up behind him, and started laughing like no tomorrow, when Diana raced up behind the 4, grabbed them all, and soared over the lake before dropping her cargo into the water. Zack, however, had gotten ahold of Diana's lasso, and twirled it over his head, threw it, and caught her, pulling her and Bill in as well. Diana screamed "ZACK, YOU TURKEY!"

Nessie, Trini, & Tracy died laughing. "That's the ugliest group of mermaids I've ever seen!" Trini chortled.

However, her tone quickly changed when she heard Kimberly squeal "TOMMY! THOMAS KENNETH OLIVER! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Tommy had Kim under one arm, and was headed for the lake...and Trini. Kim shouted a quick warning. "TRINI, _**RUN!**_"

Too late. Tommy had both of them, and in seconds, tossed them both in rather unceremoniously. The 2 screamed _**"YOU ARE SO MUCH DEAD MEAT!**_" Their tunes quickly changed, however, and were soon smiling from ear to ear. Nessie had crept up behind him, and tossed him in right after the girls. However, as she did this, he grabbed her wrist, and she went with him into the drink. SPLASH!

Tracy & Billy were chortling, when they too were tossed in, right behind everyone else. Danny was the only one left, and he was busy laughing to beat the band.

Fourteen pairs of eyes glared at Danny. Diana promptly took her lasso back from Zack, and nailed the redhead. Everyone grabbed it, and started to pull him in, Billy shouting "Any last words?"

"Yeah. We who are about to die salute you, not to mention... I'M GONNA KILL YOU TURKEYS!" With that, he was yanked into the lake, and into a full-blown free-for-all water war.

Meanwhile, in Central City, Iris West Allen asked her husband, Barry "You sure this isn't boring you?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because you said about unpacking your office, and I quote: 'It was like being dragged across hot coals by a snail with a limp."

Barry then turned to Iris. "After all that time in that…other place, I learned that there are some things to hurry through…time with you is not one of them. In fact, I wish that time would stand still…so I can really enjoy each and every moment…"

"Why, Mr. Allen…are you trying to seduce me?" Iris asked coyly as she drew the curtains closed.

Later that evening, there was a party at the Youth Center, which was in full swing. Trini was on hand-held keyboards, Jason on synthesisers, Tommy on rhythm guitar, Kimberly on fender bass, Zack on lead electric guitar, Jamie on percussion, & Billy on drums, the music of the '80's was alive again, with the group performing music from Joan Jett, Stevie Nicks, Madonna, Rick Springfield, Bryan Adams, Belinda Carlisle, & others. The JLAers were all out of costume, and enjoying the evening. The Zeo Rangers were there, as well as the Geo Rangers, the Thundercats, & the Lightstar Rangers." We definitely needed a night like this!" Andrea Thomas(Isis) told everyone.

"Where's Impulse?" Kat asked.

"He's being punished for spraypainting the JLA cave HQ. Max Mercury found out and totally freaked out." Justin Steed told her.

"Where are Keith and the others?" Bill Engvall howled.

He was soon answered when Keith, Laurie, Chris, Tracy, and Shirley Partridge were joined by Jason, Kimberly, Zack, and Trini along with Eric Forman & Donna Pinciotti. Tommy did the lead vocal, while Keith, Zack, and Kimberly worked the guitars, Trini, Laurie, and Eric had the keyboards, Chris played the drums, and Tracy and Donna played the tambourine to Todd Rungren's 'I Saw The Light'. Shocked howls followed by cheers greeted the group as they played.

Kat looked over and saw Samantha & Skull at a table, totally engrossed in one another. -I see it, and I still can't believe it!- she thought to herself, before the group began to play 'Edge of Seventeen'. Walking over to David Truehart, she smiled "Come on, let's dance." as she dragged him out onto the floor.

_HOLIDAY_

_MADONNA_

_Holiday, celebrate_  
_Holiday, celebrate_

_If we took a holiday  
Took some time to celebrate_  
_Just one day out of life  
It would be, it would be so nice_

_Everybody spread the word  
We're gonna have a celebration  
All across the world  
In every nation  
It's time for the good times,  
Forget about the bad times, oh yeah  
One day to come together  
To release the pressure  
We need a holiday_

_If we took a holiday  
Took some time to celebrate (Come on, let's celebrate)_  
_Just one day out of life (Holiday)  
It would be, it would be so nice_

_If we took a holiday (Oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Took some time to celebrate (Come on, let's celebrate)_  
_Just one day out of life (Just one day out of life)  
It would be, it would be so nice_

_You can turn this world around  
And bring back all of those happy days_  
_Put your troubles down  
It's time to celebrate_

_Let love shine  
And we will find_  
_A way to come together  
And make things better  
We need a holiday_

_If we took a holiday (Holiday)  
Took some time to celebrate (Come on, let's celebrate)_  
_Just one day out of life (Just one day out of life)  
It would be, it would be so nice_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah  
Come on, let's celebrate  
We have got to get together_

_Holiday, celebrate_  
_Holiday, celebrate_

_If we took a holiday (Oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Took some time to celebrate (Come on , let's celebrate)_  
_Just one day out of life (Holiday)  
It would be, it would be so nice_

_Holiday (Oh yeah, oh yeah), Celebrate (Come on, let's celebrate)  
Holiday (Just one day out of life), Celebrate (It would be so nice)_

_(Holiday) Holiday, celebration  
(Celebrate) Come together in every nation  
(Holiday) Holiday, celebration  
(Celebrate) Come together in every nation_

_Holiday, celebrate  
Holiday, celebrate_

_(Holiday) We've got to get together  
(Celebrate) Take some time to celebrate  
(Holiday) Just one day out of life  
(Celebrate) It would be so nice_

_(Holiday) Holiday, celebration  
(Celebrate) Come together in every nation  
(Holiday) Holiday, celebration  
(Celebrate) Come together in every nation_

_EDGE OF SEVENTEEN_

_STEVIE NICKS_

_Just like the white-winged dove  
Sings a song, sounds like she's singin  
Who, who, who_

_Just like the white-winged dove  
Sings a song, sounds like she's singin  
Who, baby, who, said who_

_And the days go by  
Like a strand in the wind_  
_In the web that is my own  
I begin again_  
_Said to my friend  
Baby, nothing else mattered_

_He was no more than a baby then_  
_Well he seemed broke-hearted  
Something within him  
But the moment...that I first laid...eyes on him  
All alone on the edge of seventeen_

_Just like the white-winged dove  
Sings a song, sounds like she's singin  
Who, baby, who, said who_

_Just like the white-winged dove  
Sings a song, sounds like she's singin  
Said who, baby, who, said who_

_Well, I went today  
Maybe I will go again...tomorrow_  
_Yeah, yeah, well, the music there  
Well, it was hauntingly...familiar_

_When I see you doing  
What I try to do for me_  
_With their words from a poet  
And a voice of a choir_  
A_nd a melody. . . nothing else mattered_

_Just like the white-winged dove  
Sings a song, sounds like she's singin  
Who, baby, who, said who_

_Just like the white-winged dove  
Sings a song, sounds like she's singin  
Said who, baby, who, said who_

_The clouds never expect it when it rains _  
_But the sea changes colors  
But the sea...does not change_

_And so with the slow graceful flow of age_  
_I went forth with an age-old desire to please_  
_On the edge of seventeen_

_Just like the white-winged dove  
Sings a song, sounds like she's singin  
Who, baby, who, said who_

_Just like the white-winged dove  
Sings a song, sounds like she's singin  
Who, baby, who, said who_

_Well, then suddenly  
there was no one left standing in the hall_  
_Yeah, yeah, in a flood of tears  
That no one ever really ever heard fall at all_

_Well, I went searchin' for an answer  
Up the stairs and down the hall_  
_Not to find an answer  
Just to hear the call of a nightbird_  
_Singin' come away (come away, come away)_

_Just like the white-winged dove (Just like the white-winged dove)  
Sings a song, sounds like she's singin  
Who, baby, who, said who_

_Just like the white-winged dove  
Sings a song, sounds like she's singin  
Who, baby, who, said who_

_Well, I hear you(well, I hear you) in the morning (in the morning)_  
_And I hear you (and I hear you) at nightfall (at nightfall)_  
_Sometimes to be near you  
Is to be...unable...to give you...my love_

_I'm a few years older than you...(I'm a few years older than you) my love_

_Just like the white-winged dove (Just like the white-winged dove)  
Sings a song, sounds like she's singin  
Who, baby, who, said who_

_Just like the white-winged dove  
Sings a song, sounds like she's singin  
Who, baby, who, said who_

_I SAW THE LIGHT_

_TODD RUNGREN _

_It was late last night  
I was feeling something wasn't right  
There was not another soul in sight  
Only you, only you_

_So we walked along  
Though I knew there was something wrong  
And the feeling hit me, oh, so strong  
About you_

_Then you gazed up at me  
And the answer was plain to see  
'Cause I saw the light in your eyes  
In your eyes_

_Though we had our fling (we had our fling)  
I just never would suspect a thing(suspect a thing)  
Till that little bell began to ring in my head  
In my head, in my head_

_But I tried to run(I tried to run)  
Though I knew it wouldn't help me none(Not help me none)  
'Cause I couldn't ever love no one  
Or so I said_

_But my feelings for you  
Were just something I never knew  
Till I saw the light in your eyes  
In your eyes_

_But I love you best  
It's not something that I say in jest  
'Cause you're different girl from all the rest  
In my eyes_

_And I ran out before  
But I won't do it anymore  
Can't you see the light in my eyes  
In my eyes, in my eyes, in my eyes_

_**Three days later:**_

In the ruins of a formerly stately castle on the moon, a witch was snickering to herself with delight. Rita Repulsa was married to Lord Zedd until three years ago, when his Earthly wife and daughter, Leslie and Jamie Zedden, re-entered his life in a big way. Their return caused him to renounce his evil and become Larry Zedden once more. This caused a major power loss for her.

Upset about this Rita stomped around until her new associate, Lex Luthor, had found a set of gemstones that could alter reality if allowed. She was thinking about how to use this to their advantage, when a devilish glow appeared before her. The glow coalesced into the form of: LORD ZEDD!

"I thought you were happy with your wife and Ranger daughter! What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped.

"ME? I thought I had killed you! What are you doing here…close to the Justice League Watchtower? Have you completely lost what's left of your mind?" Zedd snapped.

"You? Kill me?" Now it was Rita's turn to do something she hadn't done in 2 years: Laugh. "That's rich! Don't try to come back in my life now…I have Luthor now!"

"Perfect! Two pathetic dead fools! Lovely!" Zedd nearly doubled over with laughter…then realized… "This is Not my dimension, is it? It explains all of this…and the pull of the Reality Gems!"

"No way! Those are ours, go find your own!"

"Still the pathetic pair of idiots! Nearly as foolish as my brother…Darkseid!" Zedd continued to chuckle.

"Darkseid? Since when were you on Apokolips? You were the Prince of Danata!" Rita said with growing suspicion.

Zedd confirmed "Dear stupid witch…I have the Reality Gems…and can bend 2 dimensions to my evil will!"

Rita smiled and said "Sorry…but Luthor, this planet's villains…and myself have real plans to destroy the world…and they don't involve YOU!"

Zedd smiled to himself, whispering –We'll see.-

_**JLA Satellite:**_

Kimberly Hart, the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger, was sparring with both her protégé, Laurie Partridge, the Pink Cheetah ThunderCat, and Princess Diana, a/k/a Wonder Woman, when a signal blasted throughout every level of their HQ. "Something's up. That's the call for an emergency meeting!" Diana spoke.

Laurie and Kimberly looked at each other. Nothing else needed to be said

Within moments the Satellite was filled to capacity with the complete Justice League roster. Wonder Woman, Batman, Black Canary, Green Lantern, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter, Isis, Firestorm, Superman…plus the Flash…Barry Allen. With his return, Wally West returned to the Titans and had assumed a new identity—RPM. Also in membership were Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver, Samantha Dean, and Billy Cranston…the Morphin team of Power Rangers, plus their protégés Keith, Laurie, Christopher, and Tracy Partridge, and Bill Engvall…the ThunderCats.

In the middle of the meeting table, a plasma tube appeared…containing Zordon. "RANGER, JLA…THE REALITY GEMS HAVE BEEN STOLEN!"

Isis asked "Reality Gems?"

"Yes. I've read about those. Both sets have a positive and negative effect on reality, affecting major elements of the Earth. They also have their own physical power. These are the gems…

Red=ruby=passion/lust= fire

Pink=garnet=innocence/temptation=virginity

Black=onyx=wisdom/doubt=success

Yellow=topaz=energy/greed=electricity

Blue=sapphire=hope/defeat=water

Purple=amethyst=love/hate=luck

White=quartz=time/space=light

Green=emerald=nature/destruction=plants

Clear=diamond=life/death=animals

If Luthor or any of crew has those…this world has had it!" Batman told her.

"IT IS EVEN WORSE THAN THAT! LORD ZEDD HAS RETURNED!" Zordon told them.

"Zedd? But, he's Larry Zedden now! He forsook those powers." Jason spoke in shock.

"THAT IS TRUE. HOWEVER, THIS ZEDD IS FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION! HE AND ANYONE THIS ZEDD COMES IN CONTACT WITH MUST BE STOPPED BEFORE THEY JOIN FORCES TO GAIN THE GEMS!"

"We'll have to get in touch with his dimension's Rangers and JLA!" Hal spoke.

Barry smiled to himself. Oddly, despite his years away, he had missed this.

_**In an Alternate Universe:**_

The Power Rangers were at the Justice League Satellite HQ watching as their new proteges, the Geo Rangers, sparred with each other. Cody Lambert, the Black Thunder Ranger, wasn't participating since he was already a black belt, but the others were much greener, therefore they needed the practice more. He sipped some water as he and the veteran Rangers watched.

Alicia (Al) Lambert, the Red Fire Ranger, was dueling with her younger brother Brendan, the Green Earth Ranger, her stepsister Karen Foster, the Pink Wind Ranger, and Karen's younger brother Mark, the Blue Water Ranger. And Al was giving them a pounding. Having been a tomboy growing up, she was always into this sort of thing. She took down Mark with a kick to the groin, dropping him to his knees and causing him to clutch his midsection. Karen tried to move in, but Al flipped over her, then swept her off her feet. Brendan attempted a punch, but Al caught his arm and flipped him down onto his back. Finally, as Al kept his arm in a twisted position, Brendan said, "Alright, alright, Al, you've made your point!"

"I'll say," said Mark as he got to his feet. "I took karate lessons once before, and I still got whooped."

Karen sat up and shrugged, saying, "Well, at least I've still got a pretty face."

"Aw, quit whining," said Al as she finally released Brendan's arm. "No pain, no gain."

A slow clapping sound got everyone's attention. Everyone turned to see Batman stepping out of the shadows. "Brilliant. Now, Alicia, how about you show me how you intend to lead your team against someone like me." Mark, Karen, and Brendan backed away as Batman stepped onto the sparring mats. Casually, he just stood there and said, "Attack me."

Al hesitated for a moment before throwing a punch, which Batman easily avoided. She tried a series of kicks, but nothing connected. Al tried another punch, but Batman grabbed her arm, spun her around and bent her arm behind her back before dropping her face-first onto the mat. As Al winced at the pain that shot through her arm, Batman said, "No pain, no gain." He finally released her and stood up, saying, "Keep practicing," as he walked away.

Al got up to one knee and shook the pain out her arm, saying, "Jerk."

Batman never looked back, simply responding with, "I've been called worse."

As the two teams of Rangers were getting ready to take a break, the alarm sounded. "Uh oh," said Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger. "Trouble."

"No rest for the weary," said Rocky DeSantos, the Red Ranger.

Within moments, the Justice League (Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, the Flash Wally West, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Isis, Martian Manhunter, and Black Canary), the Power Rangers (Tommy, Rocky, Adam Park, the Black Ranger, Aisha Campbell, the Yellow Ranger, Katherine "Kat" Hillard, the Pink Ranger, Jenny Oliver, the Green Ranger, Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger, and Trini Kwan, the Gold Ranger), and the Geo Rangers were all gathered as Alpha 5 worked at the computers. "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi! I had hoped this day would never come!"

"What is it, Alpha?" asked Jenny. "How bad is it?"

"Oh, ay, yi, yi! Bad's not the word for it!" exclaimed Alpha. "This is awful! This is a disaster! Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi!" He was in such a panic that he began spinning and smoking. Billy and Trini quickly went over trying to calm him down.

The Geo Rangers watched Alpha in surprise. "Does this happen to Alpha all the time?" asked Karen.

"Only when an emergency is REALLY serious," answered Aisha.

"But what is the emergency?" asked Mark.

Zordon materialized in his plasma tube, saying, "ALLOW ME TO ANSWER THAT. I WAS JUST IN MY LAST REST CYCLE WHEN I FELT A DISTURBANCE IN THE MORPHING GRID. LORD ZEDD IS NO LONGER IN OUR UNIVERSE."

"WHAT?" asked the veteran Rangers in surprised unison.

"I'm probably going to regret saying this," said the Flash, "but that's a good thing, right?"

"I WISH IT WERE SO, FLASH," said Zordon as he shook his head. "HOWEVER, LORD ZEDD HAS NOT LEFT THE UNIVERSE OF HIS OWN FREE WILL. THIS IS THE DAY THAT I HAD HOPED AND PRAYED WOULD NEVER COME: LORD ZEDD HAS FOUND THE REALITY GEMS."

"The Reality Gems?" asked Kat. "What are they?"

"According to your archives, they are nine gemstones that allow whoever possesses them to control all of reality itself," answered Batman. "Each gem has both a positive and a negative effect as well as its own individual power."

"THAT IS CORRECT, BATMAN," said Zordon. "THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO ON ELTAR, MY ANCESTORS DISCOVERED THE GEMS AND HID THEM AWAY, SCATTERING THEM THROUGHOUT MULTIPLE UNIVERSES IN THE HOPES THAT THEY WOULD NEVER FALL INTO THE WRONG HANDS. DETAILS ARE SCARCE DUE TO POOR RECORD-KEEPING AT THAT TIME, BUT THE GEMS WERE OBVIOUSLY TOO DANGEROUS FOR ONE PERSON TO POSSESS."

"These are the gems," explained Isis. "The red gem is a ruby. Its effects are passion and lust, with the power of fire. The pink gem is a garnet. Innocence and temptation are its effects, virginity its power. Then there's a black onyx. Wisdom and doubt are its effects, success its power. The yellow topaz has the effects of energy and greed. Its power is electricity. The blue sapphire has the effects of hope and defeat and the power of water. Next is the purple gem, an amethyst, with the effects of love and hate and the power of luck. The white gem, a quartz, has the effects of time and space and the power of light. There's a green emerald with the effects of nature and destruction. Plants are its power. And finally, we have the clear gem, a diamond. It has the effects of life and death with the power of animals."

"Wow," said Adam. "If Zedd gets his hands on those, he could have the power of a god!"

"And he's already gotten a head-start!" realized Brendan.

"We'll have to move fast," said Superman. "And hope it's fast enough."

The Reality Gems have been discovered in two separate Universes. In each Universe is a team of heroes ready to risk it all to save not only their worlds, their universes, but all of reality itself. To say they were about to go on the adventure of a lifetime would be an understatement.

AND SO IT BEGINS. . .


	14. The Reality Gems, Part I

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Saban, DC, Warner Brothers, Columbia Pictures Television, Paramount Pictures Television, and others. Lipstick Lies by Pat Benatar. This is Part one of the Reality Gems crossover with Jason Adams, a/k/a jasonstoneface. This chapter deals with the 2 halves of the Ruby Red Gem. The beginning sequence has the Partridges, Zack, Kim, Tommy, Trini, Jason, and Wonder Woman performing as before from the prologue. BTW, the title is…_

**REALITY GEMS 1: FIRES OF PASSION, RED WITH JUSTICE**

**By. C.A. TURNER & JASON ADAMS**

Keith Partridge looked at the band before him and smiled. His sisters Laurie and Tracy, baby brother Chris, and new friends Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver, Donna Pinciotti, and Eric Forman had just performed onstage, and was asked to do an encore. Keith looked around when Wonder Woman, in jeans and a red t shirt, joined them onstage. Keith looked at the princess, asking "Wow. What's up?"

"This." Diana then grabbed a spare guitar and began to play. Everyone else caught up as she began to sing a Pat Benatar song…

_You've gotta admit, you paint a pretty picture  
No one would ever suspect, your so adept at the art  
I hear the lonely lover sigh  
You hide behind cosmetic eyes  
Kiss them off with lipstick lies_

_Lipstick lies won't hide the truth  
They won't keep you waterproof  
The victim of your vanity_

_You're the Picasso of pain, a fantasy in fleshtone_  
_And though you're never the same_  
_You're never far from the mark_  
_Now and then you close your eyes_  
_To see the heartbreak in disguise_  
_Kiss it off with lipstick lies_

_Lipstick lies won't hide the truth  
They won't keep you waterproof  
The victim of your vanity  
You see just what you want to see  
Who's to blame  
Love is love by any name  
Who's to blame_

_Lipstick lies won't hide the truth_  
_They won't keep you waterproof_  
_The victim of your vanity_  
_You see just what you want to see_

_Who's to blame_  
_Love is love by any name_  
_Who's to blame_  
_Love is love by any name_  
_Who's to blame_  
_Love is love by any name_  
_Who's to blame_

Applause ripped through the auditorium, taking their minds off the conversation they had at the satellite 2 days before…

_**JLA satellite, 2 days before:**_

Kimberly was sparring with both Laurie and Diana, when a signal blasted throughout every level of their HQ. "Something's up. That's the call for an emergency meeting!" Diana spoke.

Laurie and Kimberly looked at each other. Nothing else needed to be said

Within moments the satellite was filled to capacity with the complete Justice League roster. Wonder Woman, Batman, Black Canary, Green Lantern, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter, Isis, Firestorm, Superman…plus the Flash…Barry Allen. With his return, Wally West returned to the Titans and had assumed a new identity—RPM. Also in membership were Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver, Samantha Dean, and Billy Cranston…the Morphin team of Power Rangers, plus their protégés Keith, Laurie, Christopher, and Tracy Partridge, and Bill Engvall…the ThunderCats.

In the middle of the meeting table, a plasma tube appeared…containing Zordon. "RANGERS, JLA…THE REALITY GEMS HAVE BEEN STOLEN!"

Isis asked "Reality Gems?"

"Yes. I've read about those. Both sets have a positive and negative effect on reality, affecting major elements of the Earth. They also have their own physical power. These are the gems…

Red=ruby=passion/lust= fire

Pink=garnet=innocence/temptation=virginity

Black=onyx=wisdom/doubt=success

Yellow=topaz=energy/greed=electricity

Blue=sapphire=hope/defeat=water

Purple=amethyst=love/hate=luck

White=quartz=time/space=light

Green=emerald=nature/destruction=plants

Clear=diamond=life/death=animals

If Luthor or any of crew has those…this world has had it!" Batman told her.

"IT IS EVEN WORSE THAN THAT! LORD ZEDD HAS RETURNED!" Zordon told them.

"Zedd? But, he's Larry Zedden now! He forsook those powers." Jason spoke in shock.

"THAT IS TRUE. HOWEVER, THIS ZEDD IS FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION! HE AND ANYONE THIS ZEDD COMES IN CONTACT WITH MUST BE STOPPED BEFORE THEY JOIN FORCES TO GAIN THE GEMS!" Zordon informed everyone.

"We'll have to get in touch with his dimension's Rangers and JLA!" Hal spoke.

"THERE IS SOMETHING ELSE. IT SEEMS THAT WHEN BOTH HALVES OF THE RED GEM ARE BROUGHT TOGETHER, THEY CREATE A SUBSET OF GEMS; THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAIN GEMS, BUT THESE 5 CAN CREATE A TEAM OF HEROES ON THEIR OWN. THESE ARE CALLED THE ANGEL GEMS; RUBY, ONYX, SAPPHIRE, GARNET, AND TOPAZ. THEY WILL FIND FIND 5 HONEST, HEROIC WOMEN, AND TURN THEM INTO AN ALMOST RANGER-LIKE TEAM." Zordon spoke.

Barry Allen spoke up "Um, Zordon…if what you're saying is true…whoever has these can basically change reality…and not for the better?"

"EXACTLY, WHICH IS WHY WE MUST GET IN TOUCH WITH THIS OTHER UNIVERSE…ALONG WITH PRINCESS SHAYLA AND HER WILD FORCE RANGERS. THE ANIMARIUM IS THE ONLY FACILITY THAT CAN SAFELY SPAN BOTH UNIVERSES WITH NO ADVERSE EFFECT."

_**Present:**_

Laurie and Kimberly went to the satellite weapons range to practice their shooting. On their way, however…they were met by…

"Hello, little girls. Time to die!" Cheetah snarled, and attacked. Unfortunately for her, the 2 were not in the mood for her.

Kimberly didn't waste any time, and slammed her into a tree, while Laurie just kicked and beat the hell out of her, and as she did, shouted **"GET OUT OF MY FACE, YOU FLEA-ADDLED BITCH!"**

"I'll do no such thing…not until I have the other half of this!" the Cheetah then showed them half of a ruby shaped like a heart. "Now, be good little girls and let auntie Cheetah kill you."

"You heard them both the first time, Barbara. Get lost!" Diana shouted behind her, now in full Wonder Woman gear. Wonder Woman then changed her mind, saying "Of course you're not going to listen to me, so let's just get this over with…with you in the hospital!"

The fight lasted about 2 and a half minutes. Cheetah only got one punch in, and after that, it was pretty much a bloodbath for her. After the Cheetah was carried off first to the hospital, then to jail, Wonder Woman, Kimberly, and Laurie took a look at the gem.

Diana told them "Could you get this to Zordon, please? I need to talk to Zack, it's important." She then disappeared in a gold flash

"What was that all about?" Laurie asked.

Kimberly looked at her protégé and told her "I think we just found half of one of the Reality Gems. See, there were some hidden feelings Wonder Woman has…"

Laurie quickly got the picture. "…you mean, she's …for Zack? Does _**HE**_ know?"

"Yup, but he was with Angela when it first came up, so it was never an issue. But now…" Kimberly finished. Both girls looked skyward toward the satellite and wondered.

At this point, Isis received a message from the Animarium. Princess Shayla spoke quickly "Isis…could you and some of the other JLAers and Titans come to the Animarium as soon as you can? There are some people you have to meet."

"On my way. Isis out." The goddess was interrupted by two people talking. She turned the corner…and found Wonder Woman and Zack Taylor, their lips only about four inches from each other, Roberta Flack's 'The First Time ever I Saw Your Face' playing in the background…

_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the endless skies, my love,  
To the dark and the endless skies._

_And the first time ever I kissed your mouth_  
_I felt the Earth move in my hand_  
_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_  
_That was there at my command, my love_  
_That was there at my command, my love._

_And the first time ever I lay with you_  
_I felt your heart so close to mine_  
_And I knew our joy would fill the earth_  
_And last till the end of time my love_  
_And it would last till the end of time my love_

_The first time ever I saw your face, your face,_  
_your face, your face_

"A-HEM!" Isis interrupted, almost giggling.

Not even trying to hide this, both turned to Isis, each with a kinda pissed-off look. "_Yes_?" they seemed to snarl.

-Oh my god. Kim told me they had half of one of the Gems.- Isis dropped this and said "We need to get to the Animarium. We may have some help in finding the other…gems, and they need our…WERE YOU 2 ABOUT TO…"

Wonder Woman shook her head just as Zack did. "We DEFINITELY need to talk." Zack told her.

"That we do. Isis, we're sorry. What's up?" Diana asked.

Isis filled her in on her very short conversation with Princess Shayla, and how the JLA and the Titans are to meet on the Animarium…along with other heroes, when Keith Partridge, Jason Lee Scott, Chris Partridge, Tracy Partridge, Trini Kwan, Laurie Partridge, Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver, Samantha Dean, and Billy Cranston arrived. "Bill's on his way, he's finishing up a new comedy album." Billy told everyone.

"I've gotten a hold of the Titans…and the other JLAers. Hawkman & Hawkwoman are already on the Animarium with Green Lantern, Batman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Flash, and Superman. The Wild Force Rangers are there too, along with…you still gotta see it to believe it!"

"Thanks, man." Jason turned to the others and told them "That was Adam. The Titans and the Zeo Rangers are on their way."

"In any case, Bill's here. Let's roll." Zack told everyone.

_**Meanwhile. . .In an Alternate Universe**_

The Power Rangers were at the Justice League Satellite HQ watching as their new proteges, the Geo Rangers, sparred with each other. Cody Lambert, the Black Thunder Ranger, wasn't participating since he was already a black belt, but the others were much greener, therefore they needed the practice more. He sipped some water as he and the veteran Rangers watched.

Alicia (Al) Lambert, the Red Fire Ranger, was dueling with her younger brother Brendan, the Green Earth Ranger, her stepsister Karen Foster, the Pink Wind Ranger, and Karen's younger brother Mark, the Blue Water Ranger. And Al was giving them a pounding. Having been a tomboy growing up, she was always into this sort of thing. She took down Mark with a kick to the groin, dropping him to his knees and causing him to clutch his midsection. Karen tried to move in, but Al flipped over her, then swept her off her feet. Brendan attempted a punch, but Al caught his arm and flipped him down onto his back. Finally, as Al kept his arm in a twisted position, Brendan said, "Alright, alright, Al, you've made your point!"

"I'll say," said Mark as he got to his feet. "I took karate lessons once before, and I still got whooped."

Karen sat up and shrugged, saying, "Well, at least I've still got a pretty face."

"Aw, quit whining," said Al as she finally released Brendan's arm. "No pain, no gain."

A slow clapping sound got everyone's attention. Everyone turned to see Batman stepping out of the shadows. "Brilliant. Now, Alicia, how about you show me how you intend to lead your team against someone like me." Mark, Karen, and Brendan backed away as Batman stepped onto the sparring mats. Casually, he just stood there and said, "Attack me."

Al hesitated for a moment before throwing a punch, which Batman easily avoided. She tried a series of kicks, but nothing connected. Al tried another punch, but Batman grabbed her arm, spun her around and bent her arm behind her back before dropping her face-first onto the mat. As Al winced at the pain that shot through her arm, Batman said, "No pain, no gain." He finally released her and stood up, saying, "Keep practicing," as he walked away.

Al got up to one knee and shook the pain out her arm, saying, "Jerk."

Batman never looked back, simply responding with, "I've been called worse."

As the two teams of Rangers were getting ready to take a break, the alarm sounded. "Uh oh," said Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger. "Trouble."

"No rest for the weary," said Rocky DeSantos, the Red Ranger.

Within moments, the Justice League (Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, the Flash Wally West, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Isis, Martian Manhunter, and Black Canary), the Power Rangers (Tommy, Rocky, Adam Park, the Black Ranger, Aisha Campbell, the Yellow Ranger, Katherine "Kat" Hillard, the Pink Ranger, Jenny Oliver, the Green Ranger, Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger, and Trini Kwan, the Gold Ranger), and the Geo Rangers were all gathered as Alpha 5 worked at the computers. "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi! I had hoped this day would never come!"

"What is it, Alpha?" asked Jenny. "How bad is it?"

"Oh, ay, yi, yi! Bad's not the word for it!" exclaimed Alpha. "This is awful! This is a disaster! Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi!" He was in such a panic that he began spinning and smoking. Billy and Trini quickly went over trying to calm him down.

The Geo Rangers watched Alpha in surprise. "Does this happen to Alpha all the time?" asked Karen.

"Only when an emergency is REALLY serious," answered Aisha.

"But what is the emergency?" asked Mark.

Zordon materialized in his plasma tube, saying, "ALLOW ME TO ANSWER THAT. I WAS JUST IN MY LAST REST CYCLE WHEN I FELT A DISTURBANCE IN THE MORPHING GRID. LORD ZEDD IS NO LONGER IN OUR UNIVERSE."

"WHAT?" asked the veteran Rangers in surprised unison.

"I'm probably going to regret saying this," said the Flash, "but that's a good thing, right?"

"I WISH IT WERE SO, FLASH," said Zordon as he shook his head. "HOWEVER, LORD ZEDD HAS NOT LEFT THE UNIVERSE OF HIS OWN FREE WILL. THIS IS THE DAY THAT I HAD HOPED AND PRAYED WOULD NEVER COME: LORD ZEDD HAS FOUND THE REALITY GEMS."

"The Reality Gems?" asked Kat. "What are they?"

"According to your archives, they are nine gemstones that allow whoever possesses them to control all of reality itself," answered Batman. "Each gem has both a positive and a negative effect as well as its own individual power."

"THAT IS CORRECT, BATMAN," said Zordon. "THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO ON ELTAR, MY ANCESTORS DISCOVERED THE GEMS AND HID THEM AWAY, SCATTERING THEM THROUGHOUT MULTIPLE UNIVERSES IN THE HOPES THAT THEY WOULD NEVER FALL INTO THE WRONG HANDS. DETAILS ARE SCARCE DUE TO POOR RECORD-KEEPING AT THAT TIME, BUT THE GEMS WERE OBVIOUSLY TOO DANGEROUS FOR ONE PERSON TO POSSESS."

"These are the gems," explained Isis. "The red gem is a ruby. Its effects are passion and lust, with the power of fire. The pink gem is a garnet. Innocence and temptation are its effects, virginity its power. Then there's a black onyx. Wisdom and doubt are its effects, success its power. The yellow topaz has the effects of energy and greed. Its power is electricity. The blue sapphire has the effects of hope and defeat and the power of water. Next is the purple gem, an amethyst, with the effects of love and hate and the power of luck. The white gem, a quartz, has the effects of time and space and the power of light. There's a green emerald with the effects of nature and destruction. Plants are its power. And finally, we have the clear gem, a diamond. It has the effects of life and death with the power of animals."

"Wow," said Adam. "If Zedd gets his hands on those, he could have the power of a god!"

"And he's already gotten a head-start!" realized Brendan.

"We'll have to move fast," said Superman. "And hope it's fast enough."

But as the League walked away, Zordon spoke up again. "THERE IS ONE OTHER THING YOU NEED TO KNOW." Everyone turned back to Zordon before he continued. "FOR REASONS UNKNOWN, THE RED REALITY GEM WAS SPLIT IN TWO. LEGEND HAS IT THAT WHEN BOTH HALVES OF THE RED GEM ARE REUNITED, THEY CREATE A SUBSET OF GEMS CALLED THE ANGEL GEMS. THESE GEMS ARE A RUBY, AN ONYX, A SAPPHIRE, A GARNET, AND A TOPAZ. THEY ARE UNRELATED TO THE MAIN GEMS, BUT THESE FIVE ARE SAID TO BE ABLE TO CREATE AN ALMOST RANGER-LIKE TEAM OF THEIR OWN, CONSISTING OF FIVE HONEST, HEROIC WOMEN. HOWEVER, THIS MAY ONLY BE A MYTH."

"But what if the myth is true?" asked Trini nervously. "Whoever posseses these 'Angel Gems' could possibly alter the very fabric of reality itself. . . for better or for worse."

"YES," said Zordon with a nod. "WHICH IS WHY IT IS ALL THE MORE IMPERATIVE THAT WE FIND WHERE LORD ZEDD HAS GONE AND STOP HIM BEFORE HE GETS HOLD OF ALL OF THE REALITY GEMS. HE CANNOT UNLOCK THEIR FULL POWER UNTIL HE HAS THEM ALL."

"At least we've got something going for us," said Cody. "All we have to do is get our hands on a Reality Gem. Piece of cake."

"You think it's going to be that easy?" asked Wonder Woman with a raised eyebrow.

"Naw, I just want a piece of cake," answered Cody before laughing.

"Come on," said Martian Manhunter. "We must get to work trying to find Zedd and the Reality Gems."

"Since we're going to be searching across multiple Universes, those of us who are tech-savvy need to begin searching immediately," said Batman. "J'onn and I will work with Alpha here at the Satellite."

"Mark, you can help me at the Command Center," said Billy. "I'll show you how to work the equipment there as best I can."

"And Adam and I will work from the Watchtower," said Trini.

"I WILL GET IN TOUCH WITH JUSTIN, ROBIN, AND CYBORG," said Zordon. "WE WILL NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET."

"What about the rest of us?" asked Rocky.

"Just go about your normal routines," said Superman. "We'll contact you when we know more."

The next day Kat, Aisha, and Karen were walking towards the Youth Center laughing as they held some shopping bags. "Wow," said Karen. "I never thought I could get out-shopped, but you two did it."

"Oh, believe us, Karen," said Aisha with a laugh, "if Kimberly were here, she'd be carrying more baggage than the three of us put together."

"I remember when I first moved here, Karen," said Kat with a smile. "Even though I was under Rita's spell at the time, I meant it when I told Kim that she gave a whole new meaning to the word 'shop.'"

"Somehow I just can't picture you as a bad girl, Kat," said Karen. "I mean, you're so nice."

Kat's smile disappeared as she spoke solemnly. "Everyone has a dark side, Karen. When Rita brought mine out. . ." She trailed off as she shivered. This brought up a lot of bad memories.

An explosion in the distance halted their conversation as a few people came running, screaming in fear. The three girls looked at each other then took off to check it out. They eventually reached an area where they could see a woman firing violet energy beams as people scattered. She screamed, "WHERE IS IT?"

"Who is that?" asked Karen.

"Star Sapphire," answered Aisha. "One of Green Lantern's enemies."

"Come on, we'd better morph," said Kat as they went to find a hiding place. Once they were satisfied that they wouldn't be spotted, Kat commanded, "It's Morphin Time!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

Karen then made the call, "Geo Rangers, Unite!"

"POWER OF WIND!"

The three Rangers approached Star Sapphire, the Yellow Ranger crying out, "That's enough, Star Sapphire!"

Star Sapphire turned to see the three girls standing before her. She smiled and said, "Ah, Power Rangers. I didn't expect to see you. But then again I shouldn't be surprised, should I? After all, this is your city."

"What are you doing here?" asked the Pink Wind Ranger.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for the other half of this ruby," answered Sapphire. In her hand was half of a ruby shaped like a heart. "Tell me where it is, or I'll destroy everyone and everything in my path until I get it!"

"We don't know where the other half is," said the Pink Ranger. "But if you think you can just go around hurting people, then you're wrong!"

"Try and stop me, weaklings!" yelled Sapphire as she unleashed a stream of violet energy. The three female Rangers rolled out of the way as the blast left its mark on the ground where they had just been standing.

"Whoa! That was close!" exclaimed Aisha. "Let's get her!" She and Kat then leapt into the air, only to be blasted back down.

Karen ran over to her fallen companions. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"We'll be fine," answered Aisha as she and Kat got to their feet.

"But I think it's time to up the ante," said Kat. The three of them then summoned their weapons and jumped towards Star Sapphire. Kat and Karen fired their bows while Aisha threw her Power Daggers, but nothing hit Sapphire as she was protected by an energy field.

Star Sapphire smiled and said, "My turn." She then created a giant energy scythe and swung it at the three female Rangers. Fortunately, they were able to avoid the scythe as it slammed into the ground.

"We can't hit her as long as she's got that protective shield," said Aisha.

"Let's see if it can protect her from this," suggested Karen, before conjuring up a tornado. Caught off-guard, Star Sapphire held her throat as she struggled to breathe. Her shield disappeared. Seeing the opening, Kat threw her chakram, nailing her adversary in the forehead. She fell to the ground unconscious, dropping the ruby as she did so.

Once Kat's chakram returned to her, she reholstered it and said, "Good job, Karen," as she gave her protégé the thumbs-up.

"Wow. Thanks," said Karen. The three girls then looked around before demorphing.

As they approached Star Sapphire, Aisha asked, "So what do we do with Star Sapphire?"

Karen then knelt down and picked up the ruby, adding, "And what's this?" But even as she asked this, she seemed to become entranced. Kat and Aisha walked over to her, wondering if the ruby was what they thought it was

A green energy stream then took the ruby out of Karen's hands, catching all three girls by surprise as a voice said, "Best not touch that." The three turned to see Green Lantern touch down. "So what'd I miss?"

"Truthfully, not much," said Aisha with a shrug.

"I was on my way, but I guess you didn't need me," said GL. "Good job."

Kat then asked, "Do you think that could be one of the Reality Gems?"

"Maybe," answered Green Lantern. "Zordon did say that the red gem was split in two." He then encased the gem in a ring-generated box. Holding the box, he then placed Star Sapphire on a ring-generated stretcher with straps and placed her in a straight-jacket. "I'll take care of Star Sapphire and get this to Zordon. See you, girls." The three of them watched as he took off.

As the three of them picked up their shopping bags, Karen said, "Listen, why don't you go on to the Youth Center? I'll join you later." Kat and Aisha looked at each other quizzically as Karen walked away.

At the Oliver residence, Jenny was in her room, playing her keyboard and humming a tune. Not satisfied, she shook her head and said, "No." She then hit the keys and hummed again before hearing a knock at her door. "Come in," she said.

Tommy, Rocky, and Cody walked in, Cody saying, "Hey, there, Jen-Jen."

As Jenny looked at Cody quizzically, Rocky shot Cody an amused look, asking, "'Jen-Jen?'"

Cody shrugged and said, "These things just come to me. It's like my brain's got a mind of its own." He then laughed.

Tommy smiled and shook his head before asking, "So, is my baby sister working on another song?"

Jenny slammed a fist on the keys of her keyboard, yelling, "Don't call me your baby sister! I'd rather be called Jen-Jen than your baby sister!"

Surprised by this, Cody said, "Whoa. Sensitive subject. Hey, what's with your hope chest?"

Turning to the said hope chest on her nightstand, Jenny answered, "Oh, that's where I put my best songs and poems. Everything else gets trashed. During the three years I was away from my family, I threw myself into my poetry and songwriting . It was very therapeutic for me. So, how was your sparring match?"

"Great," answered Rocky. "Got a good workout in. Oh, and Jenny, you should've seen Cody's moves."

"Let's just hope all of our moves are good enough to stop Lord Zedd from getting the rest of the Reality Gems," said Tommy. Everyone nodded in agreement.

After Green Lantern arrived at the Satellite, the ruby that had been taken from Star Sapphire was analyzed. Zordon said, "THIS IS INDEED HALF OF THE RED REALITY GEM. NOW THAT WE HAVE ITS ENERGY SIGNATURE, IT WILL MAKE OUR SEARCH FOR THE OTHER GEMS EASIER. WHEREVER LORD ZEDD IS, THIS WILL BE A GREAT HELP IN HELPING US FIND HIM AND THE OTHER GEMS."

The ruby then began glowing. It opened a portal. On the other side was a woman dressed in white. She said, "Incredible! A parallel Universe with its own Power Rangers and Justice League of America!"

Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Alpha stopped what they were doing as they looked at the woman on the other side of the portal. Alpha said, "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi! Are you from the Universe that Lord Zedd has traveled to?"

"That I am," answered the woman with a nod. "I am Princess Shayla. The Lord Zedd from your Universe is here and he's already joined up with Rita Repulsa and Lex Luthor!"

"Luthor and Rita Repulsa?" asked Martian Manhunter in surprise. "Strange. They're both dead here in our Universe."

"Dead?" asked Princess Shayla, equally surprised. "That is strange. Here in our Universe, Rita and Luthor are alive and well and Lord Zedd was converted to the side of good."

Batman then spoke up. "If Zedd is in your Universe, you may need our help."

"Agreed," said Shayla with a nod. "We've been trying to get in touch with your Universe with no success. But you've saved us the trouble. Gather your teams of Rangers, JLA, and Titans. We will do the same."

"Where do we meet?" asked Green Lantern.

"We will all meet here at the Animarium," answered Shayla. "It is the only facility that can span both of our Universes with no adverse effects."

"VERY WELL, PRINCESS SHAYLA," said Zordon. "ALPHA, GET IN TOUCH WITH EVERYONE." Alpha nodded as he went over to the communications deck.

At the park, Jason was helping Al practice martial arts, holding up padded targets for her to hit. She attacked with a vengeance, scoring hit after hit. Finally, Jason took the targets off and shook his hands, saying, "Wow. You're a natural, Al."

Al shrugged and smiled, saying, "One of the perks of being a tomboy, I guess." Her smile then disappeared as she asked, "But did Batman really have to show me up like that?"

"According to Robin, Batman is hard on everybody," said Jason. "Batman's trust is very hard-earned. That's probably why none of us Rangers know who he really is. The other Justice League members know, but not us."

"It's strange," said Al. "The other Justice League members who have secret identities revealed theirs to us, but Batman didn't. Although I still can't believe how Superman has managed to keep his secret as Clark Kent."

"Alright, let's take a break," said Jason. He and Al then sat down on a bench and drank some water. After taking a few sips, Al dumped the rest of the water from her bottle into her hair and onto her face. Jason smiled at this as he said, "You know, you look beautiful when you're wet."

Al smiled back, responding with, "Don't get too cute." She then asked, "So what was it like going to the peace conference in Switzerland?"

"It was certainly different, that's for sure," answered Jason. "A little bit of a culture shock at first, but it was great. When we left, Trini came home while Zack and I decided to tour Europe. We got to see the Eiffel Tower, Big Ben, the Running of the Bulls in Spain. You name it, we probably did it."

"Is there anything you can't do?" asked Al.

Chuckling, Jason answered, "Well, for starters, as embarrassing as this may sound, I can't beat Trini at arm-wrestling."

Smiling, Al barely avoided breaking out into a laugh as she asked, "Are you serious?"

As serious as he could be, Jason answered, "Al, I can't even move her arm an inch." His tone then became more somber as he continued. "Another thing I couldn't do was save Tommy's Green Ranger powers."

Realizing this was a sensitive subject, Al thought about her next words carefully. However, a voice broke their silence. "Hey, guys."

Jason and Al stood up to see Karen approaching, holding her shopping bags. Surprised to see her, Jason said, "Hey, Karen, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Kat and Aisha?"

Setting her bags down, Karen smiled and answered, "They went on to the Youth Center. As for me, . . . well I just had to come and see you." Jason slowly backed away, not liking where this was going.

"Karen, what are you doing?" asked Al, wondering what was going on.

Looking at her stepsister, Karen's smile was replaced by a frown as she answered, "This." She then moved in and kissed Jason, surprising both of them!

Frantically, Jason pushed her away, yelling, "Karen, what do think you're doing?" Even as he asked this, he was wiping his lips.

Turning Karen around to face her, Al asked angrily, "What's going on here?"

Karen scoffed and asked, "What's going on? I'm just showing Jason I'm more woman than you. I don't know what he sees in you, Al. Why would he want to go out with a tomboy like you, when he could do so much better with me? For that matter, why do you get to lead the Geo Rangers? I could do a much better job than you."

"Oh, really?" challenged Al, as she got in Karen's face.

"Yeah, really," answered Karen with a nod. "And to prove my point, here's something else I've always wanted to do." Jason watched in shock as Karen punched Al!

"Al!" yelled Jason. Quickly getting to his girlfriend's side, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Not answering, Al just sat up and wiped the blood off her busted lip. She looked at the blood before looking up at her stepsister. Pointing at Karen, she growled, "You, Barbie, just made a big mistake." She then launched herself at Karen and tackled her.

As they scuffled, Jason ran over and attempted to pull Al off, yelling, "That's enough! Break it up!" Kat and Aisha then came along and restrained Karen. Even as Jason held her, Al was still kicking with her legs, trying to get to Karen.

"What's going on here?" asked Aisha.

"Karen just tried to steal my boyfriend!" said Al angrily.

"You're just jealous because I'm better than you!" said Karen.

As Al and Karen argued, Kat finally yelled, "STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" The fighting stopped right then. Jason and Aisha looked at Kat, surprised at this side of her. When she calmed down, Kat said, "Look, I think Aisha and I know what's going on."

"Yeah," said Aisha with a nod. "We just had a run-in with Star Sapphire. We think she had half of the Red Reality Gem. Green Lantern took it to Zordon, but not before Karen touched it."

"Of course," said Jason. He remembered what he had been told about the Reality Gems. "One of the effects of the red gem is lust."

Not taking her eyes off her stepsister, Al angrily stated, "That's no excuse for what Karen did."

Karen processed what she had just heard. When it sank in, her jaw dropped in horror. She covered her mouth with her hands, and seemed to hyperventilate. She then ran off crying. "Karen!" cried Aisha.

"I'll go talk to her," said Kat. She then took off after her.

When Kat found Karen, she saw her sitting on the ground, curled up into a ball. Kat knelt down next to her and asked, "Karen, are you alright?"

Tears streaming down her face, Karen answered, "No. No, I'm not alright. I just. . . I just. . ."

"Lost control?" finished Kat. Karen nodded. Hugging Karen, she said, "It'll be okay. I've been in your shoes. Just be glad you didn't put Al's life in danger like I did Kimberly's."

"Is this what you meant by everyone has a dark side?" asked Karen. Kat nodded. Karen continued. "I never thought I was capable of doing such a thing. I mean, sure, I've pined over boys I couldn't have before, but I've never done anything like this. How do you get over something like that?"

"You want the real truth?" asked Kat rhetorically. "The truth is, you don't. You just learn to live with it. When I was growing up, the difference between right and wrong, the line between good and evil, was black and white. When Rita placed her spell on me, those lines became blurred. Even after I broke her spell, the lines were still blurred. I can't look at things in black and white anymore because all I see are shades of grey." She then broke the hug and had Karen look at her face-to-face. Pointing to her heart, Kat continued, saying, "There's that little bit of darkness in here that I can never get rid of because it is a part of what I have become. But it doesn't have to be all bad, Karen. Looking back, I like to think that little brush with darkness helped make me a stronger, better person. The way I see it, you have two choices, Karen. One, you can use this experience to become stronger. Or, two, you can dwell on it and let it destroy you. So, what's it going to be?"

As Kat's words sank in, Karen wiped her tears and hugged her. "Thanks, Katherine."

Kat smiled and said, "Anytime." Just then, their communicators went off. Kat answered into it, "Yes, Alpha?"

"Katherine, Karen, teleport to the Satellite, quickly!" came Alpha's response. "It's urgent."

"We're on our way," said Karen as she and Kat stood up. They then teleported towards the Satellite in streaks of pink-colored light.

The Justice League, the Titans, and three Ranger teams were now gathered at the Satellite. Surprised to see Princess Shayla on the other side of portal, Adam asked, "What's going on here?"

"EVERYONE, THIS IS PRINCESS SHAYLA," answered Zordon. "SHE IS FROM THE UNIVERSE THAT LORD ZEDD HAS TRAVELED TO. LIKE OUR UNIVERSE, IT HAS IT OWN TEAMS OF POWER RANGERS, A JUSTICE LEAGUE, AND ITS OWN TEAM OF TITANS. AND ACCORDING TO THE PRINCESS, RITA AND LUTHOR ARE STILL ALIVE IN THEIR UNIVERSE."

"Yes," said Princess Shayla. "And while I see a lot of familiar faces, I see some unfamiliar ones as well. You will see what I mean when you arrive."

Seeing Karen, Batman frowned and said, "Karen can't come with us. She has already been affected by one of the Reality Gems. She can't be trusted."

As Karen looked at Batman dejectedly, Superman said, "We have to take the chance, Batman. Besides, how do you know you're immune to the gems?" Batman frowned, but didn't argue.

"Well, looks like this is it," said the Flash. "I'm ready. Is everybody else?"

"As we'll ever be," answered Tommy.

"Let's go," said Wonder Woman. "We haven't a moment to lose."

As the entire group approached the portal, Zordon said, "GOOD LUCK TO ALL OF YOU. AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." When all the heroes stepped through, the half of the Red Reality Gem that was in the Satellite flew into the portal after them. The portal closed with a flash.

On the other side of the portal, half of the Red Reality Gem flew past the large group of heroes and set itself on a fountain. Forgetting her little ordeal for the moment, Karen looked around and said, "Wow. It's beautiful here."

"Yeah, totally," agreed Cody. "I saw a lot of jungles and rainforests on my world tour, but this puts them all to shame."

"No time for sightseeing, you two," reminded Black Canary. "We've got a job to do."

Princess Shayla then approached and said, "Welcome to the Animarium. I'm Princess Shayla. We thank you for your assistance."

"We just hope it's enough, princess," said Superman with a slight bow.

Seven unfamiliar teenagers then approached. A boy in red said, "Welcome to our Universe. We are the Wild Force Rangers. I'm Cole Evans."

As everyone shook hands, the other Wild Force Rangers introduced themselves. A girl in yellow simply said, "Taylor Earhardt."

A boy in blue: "Max Cooper."

A woman in purple: "Paige Matthews."

A boy in black: "Danny Delgado."

A girl in white, with pink trim: "Alyssa Enrile."

A boy in silver: "Merrick Baliton."

"Wild Force?" asked Mark in confusion.

"As far as I know, there are no 'Wild Force' Rangers in our Universe," said Trini.

"WHAT?" asked the Wild Force Rangers in surprised unison.

"That's not important right now," said Shayla. "Right now, our goal is get the other Reality Gems before Zedd, Rita, Luthor, or any of our enemies do. Come." She then walked away, the others following her …when more teleportation sounds started, along with flashes…and…

"Princess Shayla…Wild Force." Isis smiled…then found she was looking at herself. "Whoa! This is just too weird…even for me!"

The Pink Pterodactyl Ranger who came with her took off her helmet, looked around…and stared at Kat. "I guess I'm Zeo in your Universe." Kimberly Hart asked.

Wonder Woman was also with them. "I think I came in contact with a gem…I tried to make out with Zack."

The Black Mastodon Ranger confirmed Diana's story. "It seems that we have both wanted to get together for a long time…but…my feelings for Angela at the time…" Zack stopped…and stared at his counterpart. "ADAM? You lead the Zeo Rangers here!"

Laurie Partridge took out the half of the gem that affected Wonder Woman…and both pieces flew together. Alighting on a pedestal, five colors shot from the ruby…Ruby, onyx, sapphire, garnet, and topaz. Forming into gems with golden bracelet settings, they shot towards Earth. Laurie sighed "Now we know…it's not a myth."

"But…who will they find?" Hal Jordan asked.

_**Los Angeles:**_

In front of an upscale office building, Sabrina Duncan, Kelly Garrett, and Jill Munroe were amazed to find three of the braceleted gems coming towards them…as did Julie Rogers in Santa Monica…and Kris Munroe in San Francisco. A new team was about to join the fight for justice…three were already involved by way of Charlie Townsend.

After the Angel Gems were gone, all the heroes from both Universes were soon gathered. The Superman from the visiting Universe spoke up, even as he stared at his doppelganger.

"Now that everyone's here, I believe introductions are in order. As I'm sure you can tell, I am Superman. With me are Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, the Martian Manhunter, Isis, Black Canary and the Flash. . . Wally West." Both Flashes never took their eyes off each other.

Superman continued, "And these are our Power Rangers, Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger, his sister Jenny, the Green Ranger, Katherine Hillard, the Pink Ranger, Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger, Rocky DeSantos, the Red Ranger, Adam Park, the Black Ranger, Aisha Campbell, the Yellow Ranger, and Trini Kwan, the Gold Ranger." Both Tommys and both Billys seemed to recognize each other right away. But then the visiting Billy noticed that his counterpart had something on his right ring finger. . . a Green Lantern power ring?

Jenny looked over at the heroes from this Universe, wondering where she was. She noticed that the other Tommy didn't seem to recognize her, and that worried her. Kat noticed that while she did have a doppelganger, judging from what she'd heard the Kimberly from this Universe say, she guessed that here, she was a Zeo Ranger. Rocky looked at his doppelganger, and noticed that he had shorter hair, and seemed to favor blue rather than red. Adam stared at his doppelganger and was surprised to see him in red. He still couldn't believe that in this Universe he leads the Zeo Rangers, even after hearing Zack blurt it out. Aisha, like Jenny, noticed that she was nowhere to be found. Trini stared at her look-alike the whole time, figuring in this Universe, she was still the Yellow Ranger. She also noticed someone that looked a lot like Trey of Triforia. In her Universe, he had died after passing the powers of the Gold Ranger to her.

Superman continued, "With us are the Titans. You probably recognize them as Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Changeling, Cyborg, Raven, and Speedy. As you can see, the Titans also have their own Ranger team, the Zeo Rangers: Kimberly Hart, Zeo Pink, Tanya Sloan, Zeo Yellow, Justin Stewart, Zeo Blue, Zack Taylor, Zeo Green, and Jason Lee Scott, Zeo Red."

Kimberly and Zack had already seen that in this Universe, they were still the Pink and Black Rangers, rather than Kat and Adam. Tanya, like Tommy and Billy, recognized herself right away. Justin noticed that he was didn't seem to have a counterpart. Jason stared at his doppelganger and guessed that here, he was still the original Red Ranger.

Superman finished up with, "And last but not least, these are the Geo Rangers, protégés of the Power Rangers and Zeo Rangers: Al Lambert, the Red Fire Ranger, her brother Brendan, the Green Earth Ranger, their cousin Cody, the Black Thunder Ranger, Karen Foster, the Pink Wind Ranger, and her brother Mark, the Blue Water Ranger." The Geo Rangers looked around, noticing they didn't have counterparts. But there was something about one of the groups of teens that seemed awfully familiar . . .

The other Superman spoke up. "Here in this Universe, we are the Justice League of America, JLA for short. Here, I am also known as Superman. And our team consists of Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, the Martian Manhunter, Isis, Black Canary, Firestorm, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and the Flash. . . Barry Allen."

Barry noticed the visiting Flash's jaw drop. He smiled at this, as he had a feeling they were in for a long conversation.

Superman continued, "Like you, we also have a team of Power Rangers on our roster. However, unlike in your Universe, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kimberly are the Red, Yellow, Black, and Pink Rangers, respectively. Tommy and Billy, however, are still the White and Blue Rangers. Billy is also a Green Lantern." The two Billys stared at each other.

Superman then said, "Our Rangers have neither a Green nor a Gold Ranger. They do, however, have a Purple Ranger: Samantha Dean." Samantha couldn't help but smile when she saw the looks of surprise on the faces of the visiting Rangers. It took everything she had to keep from bursting out into laughter.

Superman then said, "And these are the Rangers' protégés, the ThunderCats: Keith Partridge, the Red Lion, Laurie Partridge, the Pink Cheetah, Chris Partridge, the Black Leopard, Tracy Partridge, the Yellow Cougar, and Bill Engvall, the Blue Tiger."

All of the visiting heroes raised their eyebrows at this. Bill Engvall, a well-known country comedian, was a Ranger? Also, the Thundercats stared at the Geo Rangers. They looked so familiar. . .

Before introducing the Titans, Superman said, "As you can see, our team of Titans and your team of Titans are two different teams. These Titans consist of Nightwing, Troia, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, Supergirl, Red Arrow, and RPM. . . Wally West, the former Flash. Just like your team, the Zeo Rangers are also a part of our Titans. You may recognize our Zeo Rangers as Katherine, Zeo Pink, Tanya, Zeo Yellow, Rocky, Zeo Blue, and Adam, Zeo Red. Unlike your Zeo Rangers, however, there is no Green Zeo Ranger. Instead, David Trueheart, Tommy's brother, is Zeo Black."

The visiting Tommy raised an eyebrow at this, as he knew for a fact that on his world, Jenny was his only sibling. Superman continued, "Plus, the Zeo Rangers also have two additional Rangers: Jamie Zedden, Zeo Purple, and Trey of Triforia, the Gold Ranger."

The Batman of the home Universe then spoke up, saying, "In our Universe, there is no Jenny Oliver. There is, however, an Aisha Campbell, but she serves as the Purple Lightstar Ranger." Aisha was confused. She would have to find out who the Lightstar Rangers were later. For now, she continued to listen to what the Batman of this Universe was saying.

"Robin, Superboy, and Wonder Girl are a part of Young Justice." Robin, Superboy, and Wonder Girl were surprised by this, considering Young Justice broke up prior to them reforming as the Teen Titans and eventually cutting it down to just Titans. Batman then continued, "And assuming your Wonder Girl is Cassie Sandsmark, on our world, Cassie Sandsmark was stripped of the Wonder Girl title by Zeus. The powers of Wonder Girl were instead granted to Vanessa Kapatelis."

This surprised Wonder Girl. In her Universe, she was Zeus's daughter, for crying out loud!

Continuing, Batman said, "And while there is a team of Geo Rangers in our Universe, they too work with Young Justice." Pointing at the visiting Justin Stewart, Batman said, "And while you look like our Justin, Justin in our Universe is Justin Steed, grandson of former British special agent John Steed. He leads the Geo Rangers."

Both teams of heroes stared at each other. They were so similar, yet so different. Soon, five more teleportation beams arrived on the Animarium, taking on the forms of Sabrina Duncan, Kelly Garrett, Jill and Kris Munroe, and Julie Rogers. When the five of them got their bearings, Sabrina spoke up for all of them, asking a simple question:

"Where are we?"

NEXT: Confrontations and Tropical Temptation


	15. The Reality Gems, Part II

Author's Note: Hey, ya'll, jasonstoneface here! Just so you know, from this point on, the heroes in Carl's universe will be referred to as Superman 1, Jason 1, etc. The heroes from my universe will be known as Superman 2, Jason 2, etc., so as to avoid confusion on who's who. Okay? Okay.

**REALITY GEMS 2: CONFRONTATIONS AND TROPICAL TEMPTATION**

"Where are we?" asked Sabrina.

"You are on the Animarium," answered Princess Shayla as she approached the five young women.

Superman 1 stepped forward and said, "And you have been chosen to help us save reality."

"Superman?" asked a surprised Kris. "The JLA? And the Titans?" Noticing the large group of teenagers with them, she asked, "But who are you kids?"

"And what do you mean by 'save reality?'" asked Kelly.

"Well, believe it or not, we're the Power Rangers," answered Jason 1.

Adam 1 spoke up for his team, saying, "The seven of us are the Zeo Rangers."

Keith then said, "And we're the ThunderCats."

"That still doesn't explain why we got these bracelets," said Julie. "One minute, I'm wrapping up a photoshoot, the next I'm here."

An image of Zordon 1 appeared near the fountain, saying, "WELCOME, POWER ANGELS."

"Power Angels?" asked Sabrina.

An image of Zordon 2 appeared close by, adding, "THE FIVE OF YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO HELP US STOP LORD ZEDD FROM GAINING THE REALITY GEMS. IF HE SUCCEEDS, ALL IS LOST."

"The Reality Gems?" asked a clearly confused Jill. "But I heard that this 'Lord Zedd' character was converted to the side of good. And for that matter, why are there two giant talking floating heads? Are you twins or something?"

"Not exactly," said Tommy 1. "You see, Lord Zedd was converted to the side of good. But the Lord Zedd we're facing is from another dimension. As for the floating heads, both of these guys are known as Zordon. One of them is our mentor from this dimension, the other is from the dimension that the other Zedd came from."

"That's right," came another voice. The newly-ordained "Power Angels" jaws' dropped as they saw lookalikes of the Rangers, the JLA, and the Titans approach. Tommy 2, the one who had just spoken, continued. "The whole bunch of us are from Zedd's dimension as well."

"We know this might be a bit confusing for the five of you," said Wonder Woman 2. "But we hope that you can learn to adjust. We know this isn't easy for you. None more so than any of the Power Rangers."

The Power Angels looked at the heroes from both Universes with amazement and confusion. Finally, Kris said, "I've got to sit down."

Jill quickly joined her, saying, "There, there. Take it easy, little sis." She just smiled and put an arm around Kris' shoulder as Sabrina, Kelly, and Julie looked on.

Wonder Woman 1 looked at Zack 1 in desire. The touching of the red Reality Gem brought out some feelings she thought long buried. Now, Zack was 22, and she was only 4 years older, but he was still a teenager in the world's eyes. But she still couldn't help what she felt.

Zack 1 walked over to Diana. "What's up?"

"Considering I nearly tried to inhale your face after touching that gem…a lot. Zack…I don't know what to think anymore…all I know is that I would like to be with you, not just being in bed with you…but actually being with you." Diana inched closed to Zack slowly. "We have a lot to talk about."

"I have been nuts about you since we met. I'm a little nervous too, so let's just take this slowly and see where it goes, ok?" Zack ventured.

"Famous last words. But, they sound good to me. Let's go, friend." Diana spoke up, as they rejoined the others.

On the moon, Lord Zedd was searching Earth via a beam from his visor. He said to himself, "Rita said I have a wife and daughter who is a Ranger here in this dimension. She also said I was converted to the side of good. That is unacceptable. I wish to see this 'Larry Zedden' for myself." When he finally found who he was looking for, the sight made him want to gag. He saw Larry Zedden and his wife Leslie sitting on the couch at their home eating popcorn and laughing as they were watching TV. "So it's true," said Zedd to himself as he switched off his visor. "I have become weak. Well, I think it's time I paid Larry a little visit." He said nothing else as he teleported out.

Rita had watched Zedd the whole time from a distance. When he was gone, she walked into another room where Lex Luthor was working on his battle armor. Rita said, "He's gone to pay his human self a visit. How do you suppose we deal with him?"

"All in due time, Rita my dear," said Luthor. He didn't even bother to look as her as he worked.

"He says he killed me in his dimension and that you're also dead," said Rita. "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I, Rita. Neither do I," said Luthor. He finally looked at Rita as he continued. "But I say we work with him, if only temporarily. Every good businessman knows that sometimes you have to make a deal with the devil."

"But what will we do if, or rather WHEN, he double-crosses us?" asked Rita.

"That's what the modifications to my armor are for," said Luthor reassuringly. "With what you've taught me about magic combined with my own scientific and technical expertise, we'll be ready for anything."

"But aren't you worried about the fact that you're dead on his world?" asked Rita nervously. "Or the fact that I am, as well?"

For once Luthor smiled as he asked, "Why should I? That's his world, not ours. Besides, once we have the remaining Reality Gems, it will no longer matter, will it?"

As Lex's point sank in, Rita smiled and said, "Oh, Lexy. For a moment, I wasn't sure whose side you were on."

"Story of my life," said Lex as he and Rita leaned in for a kiss.

Back on the Animarium, the Power Angels were doing their best to adjust to their new situation. Rocky 1 walked up to them with a smile on his face and said, "So, you ladies are cops?"

"We were," corrected Sabrina. "Jill, Kris, Kelly, and myself all went to the Police Academy, Jill, Kelly, and I in L. A., Kris in San Francisco."

"But even after earning our badges, we were reduced to low-risk assignments. Desk jobs, directing traffic, handing out parking tickets, etc," added Kelly.

"We wanted to make a real difference in the field," continued Jill. Referring to herself, Kelly, and Sabrina, she said, "So when Charlie called us up and offered us the opportunity to be his own team of private investigators, we jumped at the chance."

"I was in the same position," said Kris. "There was a time when Jill left to race in Europe, and I took her place. When she came back, I returned to the SFPD, only now they let me do real work, considering all I did as one of Charlie's Angels. I'm now a full-fledged detective, but I still lend a helping hand whenever Jill and the others need it."

"I never went to the Police Academy," said Julie. "I went to a top modeling school. Plus, unlike the others, I actually have a criminal record. But thanks to the others, as well as my probation officer, I was able to straighten my life out. Eventually, I was able to earn a license as an investigator after Charlie gave me a temporary one that allowed me to work for him. I enjoyed being an Angel, but when Sabrina wanted to come back, I voluntarily stepped down and returned to modeling part-time. Besides, I make more money as a model anyway, but I do keep in touch with the others. And, like Kris, I still lend a helping hand whenever they need me."

"Wow," said Rocky 1. "No offense, but I think you're too hot to be detectives."

"You know who the first one was who ever said that to me?" asked Sabrina.

"Who?" asked Rocky 1.

"My ex-husband," answered Sabrina.

"Oh," said Rocky 1 as he took the hint and wisely decided to back off.

Elsewhere on the Animarium, the two Flashes stared at each other. Finally, Flash 2 said to Flash 1, "So, Barry,. . . um, how are things?"

"I can't complain," said Flash 1 with a shrug. "How's life treating you on your world, Wally?"

Flash 2 smiled and said, "I can't complain." Rubbing the back of his head, he continued. "Look, Barry, I know this is something you may not want to hear, but there was a time when you came back on my world."

"I'm listening," said Flash 1.

"Well, after you came back, I continued to call myself the Flash," said Flash 2. "After all, Jay still does. As you can see, I updated my costume a little bit."

"Yes, I did notice that," said Flash 1 with a nod. While his costume was still the same basic red uniform he had worn since he first became the Flash, Barry noticed that Wally's (or at least this version of Wally) costume was more of a crimson color and had a yellow outline around the white circle the lightning bolt was in, the two most obvious differences.

Tentatively, Flash 2 continued. "Anyway, your return was all-too brief. To make a long story short, something happened to the Speed Force, and you ended up sacrificing yourself again to stop it. But if it's any consolation, Aunt Iris went with you. So at least in our Universe, both of you are in a better place."

"Good to know," said Flash 1 with a nod. "I hated the fact that I was forced to leave Iris behind during the Crisis, but I had no choice."

Flash 2 then said, "Look, Barry, although you're technically not the Barry that I knew, and I'm technically not the Wally that you knew, just seeing you here, Barry, I mean, it just feels. . . right." The two of them then hugged.

"Ahem," broke in a voice. The two Flashes turned to see RPM staring at them. "Sorry to spoil this kinda-sorta-reunion, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." He then asked Flash 2, "So you're still the Flash, huh?"

"Yeah, I am," answered Flash 2. "But, why RPM?"

"Why not?" responded RPM with a shrug. "I always thought Barry and Jay were the real Flashes anyway. Besides, with multiple Flashes, not to mention a whole squadron of GL's, I wanted my own identity, and RPM just seemed to fit, seeing how it does have to do with speed. Linda helped me design the new costume."

The Geo Rangers and four of the Thundercats stared at each other in amazement. Al spoke up first, asking, "Alright, so you're the Partridge Family, right? Rock stars?"

"Yeah," answered Keith tentatively. "And you're the Fosters and Lamberts."

"That's impossible," said Mark as he shook his head. "You can't be real."

"We could say the same thing about you," responded Tracy.

Finally, both groups said, "But you're just TV characters!" They stopped, realizing they were all thinking the same thing.

After the shock wore off, Chris said, "You guys were from a show called 'Step by Step.' It lasted for seven seasons. Although for some reason, you, Brendan, were never seen or even mentioned during the final season."

Brendan looked at the other Geo Rangers before responding, "Well, I did spend a year living with grandma in Milwaukee. Oh, by the way, on our world, your show was simply called 'The Partridge Family.'"

"That's original," said Laurie sarcastically. She then asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a family picture, would you?"

"Yeah, sure thing, babe," said Cody as he took out his wallet.

Laurie took it and the four Partridge kids looked at the picture. It was the last family picture the Lambert-Foster family had taken together before moving to Angel Grove. Laurie shook her head. As she handed Cody his wallet back, she said, "It's just as I thought. Your mom looks just like Chrissy Snow from 'Three's Company.'"

Karen giggled and said, "Yeah, mom gets that a lot. She has the first three seasons on DVD, but her name is Carol."

Tracy then spoke up again, saying, "Hey, Karen, listen, I remember seeing one episode in particular that I thought was funny. Did you really get collagen injections in your lips one time?"

"Ugh," said Karen in disgust. "Don't even mention that! Worst decision I ever made!"

"Second-worst," reminded Al with venom in her voice. Karen looked down in guilt.

Keith, realizing this was a sensitive issue, decided to change the subject. "Hey, listen, um. . . Al, is it?" Al nodded before Keith continued. "I got to know, Red Ranger to Red Ranger, does your dad ever get mistaken for. . ."

"Bobby Ewing?" interrupted Al, finishing his question. "Thankfully, no. But, I've got a question for you, Laurie."

"Sure, let me have it," responded the Pink Cheetah Thundercat.

Al then smiled and asked, "You know anyone named Grace Van Owen?"

Laurie looked confused, until Keith leaned in and whispered [Of course! L.A. Law! Grace Van Owen was one of the lawyers on the show. And she kinda looks like you.]

Laurie looked at both Keith and Al. "You have got to be kidding me."

"It's true," said Mark with a smile. "On our world, there's an actress named Susan Dey who played you and Grace Van Owen years later, so there you have it."

The rest of the Rangers were conversing with their own counterparts. Billy 2 said to Billy 1, "Your Superman said that on this world, I'm a Ranger as well as a Green Lantern. How is that possible?"

"Well, to put it simply, Ganthet gave me a ring, I had a choice to make, and I decided I could be both," answered Billy 1. "Whenever I morph, the white diamonds on my suit are now green."

Looking at his doppelganger, Zack 1 asked Zack 2, "Speaking of green, why are you wearing green, man? No offense, but it looks tacky on you. . . or is it me? Alright, I'm really confused now!"

"Allow me to explain," said Jason 2. "On our world, Zack, Trini, and I left the Rangers to attend the World Teen Summit peace conference in Switzerland. The day we left, we transferred our powers to Adam, Rocky, and Aisha. About a year later, Kimberly left the team as well, choosing Kat to take her place, while she went to Florida to train to compete in the Pan-Global Games as a gymnast. About a year ago, Trini, Zack, and I were allowed to come home. Trini went back to Angel Grove right away, but Zack and I decided to tour Europe. On the first day of the Pan-Globals, we reunited with our friends and watched Kimberly compete and win the gold."

"Yeah," said Zack 2. "She was awesome. And as far as me wearing green instead of black, so what? As long as I'm a Ranger, I'm happy. I almost walked away the first time Zordon chose me to be a Ranger, and I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice."

Kat 1 said to Kat 2, "So, let me get this straight: On your world, not only do I take Kimberly's place and eventually date Tommy, but I actually started out evil?"

"Unfortunately," said Kat 2 with a nod. "You're lucky you didn't have that misfortune." She then asked, "You wouldn't by any chance be a descendant of Xena, Warrior Princess, would you?"

This surprised Trini 1. "You're a descendant of Xena? Here, that honor belongs to me. Do you happen to have a chakram in your arsenal?"

"Yes, I do!" exclaimed Kat 2 in surprise. "And I assume you have one, too?"

"That's right," said Trini 1 with a nod and a smile.

Trini 2 then spoke up. "You're Trey of Triforia, right?"

"That I am," answered Trey. "Why do you ask?"

Feeling a little guilty for what she was about to say, Trini 2 took a breath before speaking. "Well, in our Universe, you're dead. You were killed by Scorpina, who used a weapon called the Sword of Kismet. It was such a powerful sword, she was able to completely impale you. She got the sword when a space pirate named Divatox invaded your world, trying to get it for herself. Your people were completely wiped out. You came to Earth and passed your powers to me before you died. I'm sorry." She then looked down in shame.

Trey walked up to Trini 2 and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, as well as lifting her chin so that she looked him in the eye. "Do not be ashamed, Trini. If you are anything like the Trini of this dimension, I can think of no one better to carry on my legacy." This got a smile out of Trini 2 as they hugged.

Changing the subject, Aisha then decided to speak up. "Your Batman said that on your world, I'm a Lightstar Ranger. Who are they?"

"They're JLA reserves," answered Tanya 1. "They are Andros, Zhane, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Carlos Vallerte, T. J. Johnson, and you."

"Oh, I get it," said Tanya 2. "We have a team like that on our world. Except they're called the Space Rangers. They only formed a couple of weeks ago."

"But how come Zedd still exists in your universe?" asked Jamie.

"Maybe if you explain to us how he became good here, we can answer that," said Tommy 2.

Jenny looked glum and walked away as the others continued to talk. David and Samantha noticed this and followed her. They found her sitting on a rock by herself. David asked, "Hey, why the long face?"

Jenny looked up at David and Samantha. She sighed and answered, "I don't know. I guess it's just that I can't believe I don't exist on your world. I mean, does that make me less of a Ranger?"

"Wait a sec," said Samantha. "You're worried about your value as a Ranger just because you don't exist here? Are you nuts?"

David knelt down next to Jenny and patted her on the back, saying, "Hey, don't sweat it. After all, for all we know, Samantha and I don't exist on your world either."

"Exactly," agreed Samantha. "And yet, you don't hear us complaining about it."

Jenny then asked, "How did you become Rangers?"

"Well, I became a Ranger at the same time the other Zeo Rangers did," answered David. "As for Samantha, well, that's another story."

Sitting down next to Jenny, Samantha proceeded to explain. "You see, for a while, I was a teen model. I came to Angel Grove looking for some semblance of a normal life, but Rita had other ideas. She wanted to make me into an evil Ranger like she did Tommy, but fortunately, Zordon got to me first. I became the Purple Ranger and the rest is history."

This surprised Jenny. "Rita tried to make you evil? Funny, on my world Rita and Zedd tried to do the same thing to me. After my dad was killed by a drunk driver, my mom fell into a deep depression. Tommy and I were both put up for adoption. I was away from my family for three years and when I finally got to see Tommy again, it almost turned into a disaster. Poetry and songwriting helped me deal with the separation a lot."

Samantha seemed to light up at this. "Seriously?" She then laughed before adding, "That is so funny! Sometimes, when I'm beating a monster to paste, I'll throw in a random rhyme!"

David then said, "You know, Jenny, I think we're three peas in a pod. You and I are a sibling to Tommy, and like Samantha, you seem to be a poetic romantic with a great passion for life who was almost brainwashed to the dark side. The way I see it, on your world, you could be the two of us all rolled into one."

This got a smile out of Jenny. "I never thought about it that way."

Samantha smiled again as she and David each threw an arm around Jenny. She said, "Hey, don't complain, never explain. Life's too short for that."

"She's right," came a voice. The three of them turned to see Tommy 2 standing close by. He then got to one knee in front of his sister and put his hands on her shoulders, just as Samantha and David had let her go. "Even if you don't exist anywhere else, you'll always be my baby sister. And you'll always be special to me."

For once, Jenny didn't protest about being called Tommy's "baby sister." Instead, she hugged her brother and said, "Thanks, Tommy." After letting go, she looked at Samantha and David and said, "And thank you, guys. Both of you."

David smiled and patted Jenny on the back again, saying, "Anytime, Jenny. Anytime."

At the Zedden residence, Larry and Leslie Zedden were watching TV when it began flickering along with the lights. Suddenly, the ground seemed to be shaking. Leslie asked, "Larry, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Leslie," answered Larry. "But I don't think it's an earthquake."

Unfortunately, he was proven right as a flash of lightning entered the house. Instantly, Lord Zedd was standing before them. Leslie screamed as she held Larry. Larry looked like he'd just seen a ghost, because in a way, he was seeing one right now. He was barely able to get the words out as he and Leslie looked at their unwanted visitor in fear. "It. . . it can't be."

For several seconds, Zedd said nothing. Finally, he asked, "Larry Zedden, I presume?"

Slowly, Larry and Leslie stood up. Larry put on his best brave face as he answered, "Yes."

"And is she your wife?" asked Zedd, pointing at Leslie with his staff.

Larry looked at Leslie nervously. Turning back to Zedd, he reluctantly answered, "Yes. Her name is Leslie. What's it to you?"

"So you're what I've become in this dimension," said Zedd in disgust. "Pathetic and weak." Looking Leslie up and down, he said, "Although I must say, you made an excellent choice when it comes to a woman." He then stroked his chin in thought. "I always did want a queen. When I have all of the Reality Gems, perhaps I can make your wife mine. And your daughter, too. Is she here?"

"Unfortunately for you, no," answered Larry.

"Aw, that's too bad," said Zedd. "But still, knowing that she's a Ranger, once I control all of reality, I can make all of the Rangers my slaves! Or better still, I could command a whole army of Rangers to do my evil bidding!" He laughed as he added, "Oh, the possibilities are endless!"

At this time, Phoebe Halliwell got a vision of what was going down at the Zedden residence. "Prue, Piper, we're needed!"

That was all Piper needed to hear. "LEO!" Piper called for their Whitelighter.

Back at the Animarium, the large group of Rangers from both Universes had relayed all they knew about Zedd. The visiting Rangers had learned how Zedd was now an ally as Larry Zedden. In return, they had explained how their Zedd had killed Rita and was now more dangerous than before. "Wow," said Zack 1. "It sounds like this Zedd is more ruthless and competent than the Zedd we knew."

"Yeah, he is," said Billy 2 with a nod. "Judging from what you told us about your Zedd, it seems that there was always that part of him that just wanted to be Larry Zedden. A part of him that didn't want to be evil. Not so with our Zedd."

"I just can't believe I don't exist in your Universe," said Jamie. "But then again, it seems that Samantha and David don't either, so at least I'm not alone."

Suddenly, a burst of water sprang up from the fountain. As she approached it, Princess Shayla said, "Trouble, everyone."

"What is it?" asked Batman 1.

His answer came a moment later, as an image of Zedd at Jamie's house appeared in the water. "Mom! Dad!" cried Jamie.

"Aw, man," said Tommy 1. "Zedd's not wasting any time."

"We've got to stop him!" exclaimed Jamie.

"Don't worry, we will," said Jason 1 reassuringly. He then turned to the others and said, "Jamie and I will go and help Mr. and Mrs. Zedden. The rest of you stay here in case there's more trouble."

"Just be careful," said Jason 2. "Remember, this is not the Zedd you knew."

Jason 1 nodded at his doppelganger. "It's Morphin Time!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Jamie commanded, "Go Zeo!"

"ZEO RANGER VI, PURPLE!"

Once morphed, the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger and the Purple Zeo Ranger teleported into Larry and Leslie's house, standing in front of Lord Zedd. Jason 1 cried out, "Okay, that's far enough, Zedd!"

Zedd tilted his head slightly when he heard the voice of the Red Ranger standing before him. He said, "That voice." He then chuckled before adding, "So, Jason, it appears that in this dimension you're still the Red Ranger." Looking at the Purple Zeo Ranger, he said, "And I must admit, I'm a little surprised to see a Purple Zeo Ranger. In my dimension, there are no Purple Rangers."

"You leave my parents alone, you monster!" yelled Jamie. "Get out, before I kick your rear end back to whatever Universe you came from!"

Zedd laughed at the girl's threat. "So you must be my daughter in this dimension. You have courage, I'll give you that. But do you think any Ranger can intimidate me? I fear no Ranger, especially when I have this: the Green Reality Gem!" He pointed it at the two Rangers. It glowed and moments later, vines burst from the ground and through the floor. The vines wrapped themselves tightly around Jason 1 and Jamie.

"I'm stuck!" yelled Jason 1. "Jamie, are you okay?"

Looking at the Purple Zeo Ranger, Zedd asked, "Jamie, is it?"

"Leave my daughter and her boyfriend alone!" yelled Larry as he tried to attack Zedd. Zedd fired his staff, hitting Larry in the chest and sending him flying.

"Don't worry, Larry," said Zedd. "I won't hurt them. . . yet."

"Larry!" cried Leslie as she knelt beside her husband. "Are you okay?" Larry just nodded and clutched his chest.

Zedd walked over to Jamie and stabbed the bottom of his staff into the floor. He then removed Jamie's helmet and forced her to look at him. He then ran a hand down her cheek and chuckled, saying, "You look so much like your mother."

"Go to Hell," said Jamie defiantly.

"Now is that any way to talk to your father?" asked Zedd mockingly.

"You're not my father," said Jamie. "Larry Zedden is my father! And you're not him! You will never be my father!"

"HEY! Walking visible man kit! Didn't we vanquish you once already?" Prue Halliwell bellowed, sisters Piper and Phoebe close behind her. Using her telekinetic powers, Prue then sent Zedd flying into the far wall, causing him to scream.

Zedd snarled at the Charmed Ones. "Stay out of this, witches!"

Piper waved her hands at Zedd's staff, causing it to explode, sending the pointed end into his foot, and the floor, making him scream for a second time that day. "Make us!"

"We'll see what you have to say once I control reality," said Zedd.

"The hell you will!" Phoebe shouted. It seemed to be for everyone in the room.

"That's sure as hell true! You'll never get the rest of the Reality Gems, Zedd!" yelled Jason 1.

"Try and stop me," said Zedd as he pulled was left of his staff out of his foot and the floor. "Soon, very soon, you will all bow to me!"

"I REALLY don't think so!" Prue finished, using her power…down there.

For the third time today, Zedd screamed in terrible pain and shouted, "You'll pay for interfering, witches!" as he teleported out.

When Zedd was gone, Larry and Leslie approached. "Jamie, honey, are you and Jason okay?" asked Leslie.

"We're fine, mom," said Jamie. "Just hold on. I can almost reach my Zeo laser pistol."

"I've almost got my Blade Blaster, too," said Jason 1. "Stand back." Larry and Leslie did so, as Jason 1 and Jamie blasted themselves free. Prue and Piper went to check on the Rangers while Phoebe checked for any leftover energy from Zedd.

Larry then walked over to the Charmed Ones. "Thank you for your help."

"Hey, you saved both Paige and Leo from that creature you called 'Scorpina', didn't you? We more than owed you one!" Phoebe finished

"Is everyone ok?" Prue asked

"We seem to be, thanks." Leslie told her.

Larry turned away from everyone, muttering, "It can't be. It can't be." His past was coming back to haunt him in a big way.

Jamie walked over to her father and said, "Dad, it's okay. It's not your fault. That wasn't you. He's from another Universe."

"Jamie's right, Mr. Zedden," said Jason 1. As he handed Jamie back her helmet, he added, "Come on. We've got to get you out of here. You're not safe here." With that, the party of seven teleported out of the house.

When they arrived on the Animarium, Jason 1 and Jamie demorphed. Seeing the three witches, Brendan asked, "Hey, who are the three babes?"

Seeing the visiting heroes, Piper asked, "Am I seeing double or am I going crazy? What's going on here?"

Green Lantern 1 answered, "Ladies, meet our counterparts from an alternate Universe. Visiting heroes, these are Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, three sisters, sorceresses, and allies known collectively as the Charmed Ones."

Jason 1 said to Zordon 1, "Zordon, we thought it best to bring Jamie's parents here."

"I AGREE WITH YOUR DECISION, JASON," said Zordon 1 with a nod. "THE FACT THAT THEY KNOW WHO YOU ARE PUTS THEM AT RISK."

Keith then spoke up, saying, "But our mom and Danny know who we are as well. I think we should bring them here just in case."

"Mom, I can understand," said Tracy. "But why Danny? Knowing him, once he sees this place, he'll probably want to turn it into a resort or something."

"I understand where you're coming from, Tracy," said Bill. "But he's still your brother, and we still have to protect him."

"I think we should bring dad, Carol, and Lilly here too," said Al. "Better safe than sorry."

"AGREED," said Zordon 2. "PRINCESS SHAYLA, CAN YOUR FOUNTAIN SHOW US WHERE THEY ARE?"

"That it can," answered Shayla with a nod.

With that, the fountain sprang up and located Shirley and Danny Partridge. Moments later, they arrived on the Animarium in streaks of white-colored light. "What the heck happened?" asked a surprised Danny, who had landed on his butt.

"Where are we?" asked Shirley. Unlike Danny, she had landed on her feet.

"You're on the Animarium," answered the Princess. "I'm Princess Shayla. You've been brought here for your protection."

Seeing the large number of heroes, Shirley asked in surprise, "Am I seeing double? Why is there two of everybody?"

"To put it simply, mom, some of these guys are from another Universe," answered Chris. "Isn't that awesome?"

"Another Universe?" asked Shirley. Seeing the Geo Rangers, her jaw dropped. She stuttered, "A. . . are. . . are those the kids from 'Step by Step?'"

"That's them, alright," answered Laurie with a nod.

"But that's just a TV show!" exclaimed Shirley.

"Yeah, on our world, it is," explained Chris. "But on their world, we're a TV show! How crazy is that?"

As Shirley sat down, Bill put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "A lot to take in, isn't it?"

Shirley nodded and answered, "Yes. Yes, it is. But with all the craziness the five of you go through on a regular basis, I shouldn't be surprised, should I?"

The fountain then located Frank and Carol Lambert, along with Lilly Foster-Lambert. Within moments, they too were on-board the Animarium. "What's going on?" asked Carol in surprise

"How did we get here?" asked Frank.

Lilly, however, just looked around. "Wow," she said. "There's two of everybody!"

"What in the world?" asked Carol. "How did this happen?"

"And is that the Partridge Family?" asked Frank. "But that's just a TV show!"

"Mom! Frank!" cried Karen in excitement as the Geo Rangers approached. "Have we got a story to tell you!"

Looking around the Animarium, Danny said, "Wow. Awesome! Hey, we could make this into a resort! Think of the money we could rake in with this place!"

Keith slapped his right hand over his eyes, as Tracy said, "I told you so."

"You must be psychic," said Cody, before letting out a light laugh.

"Nah. It's just that we know him from his past. He is our brother." Chris sighed.

"He's our cross to bear." Laurie finished.

Princess Shayla approached Danny with a frown as she asked, "How dare you use my island to make a profit?"

"Come on, babe, lighten up!" said Danny defensively. "Think of how rich you could be!"

"Yeah, let him explain himself," said Cody with a smile and a brief laugh. His smile then disappeared as he crossed his arms. Now serious, he added, "Maybe this time it won't sound like complete bull-dookey."

As most of the other heroes there stared at Cody with funny looks on their faces, Bill asked him, "'Bull-dookey?'" He then smiled and asked, "Could I use that in my act sometime?"

"Yeah, sure thing, dude," answered Cody before laughing.

Finally, Danny attempted to explain himself. "Alright, it goes like this: People would come from miles around to vacation at a place like this. All we have to do is build some hotels, some beach houses, some concession stands, and charge a nominal fee for everything. We'd be raking in the dough in no time!"

The heroes looked at each other. Finally, Cody said, "Nah, still bull-dookey."

Princess Shayla said, "This place is a paradise, mister. Isn't it enough that you've destroyed most of you own world?"

Danny said, "Look, lady, all I'm saying is. . ."

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME?" screamed the princess, causing Danny to fall back on his butt. "YOU CANNOT AND WILL NOT USE THIS PLACE FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH GAIN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Now, Danny was afraid. Still trying to convince her that what he had in mind was a good idea, he said, "Look, I just want to help you."

"Oh, really?" asked Shayla with a smile. Pointing behind Danny, she asked, "You want to try telling that to them?"

Danny turned and gasped in fear as the various Wildzords stood over him. They all leaned down and roared at him, causing Danny to scream, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I WON'T DO IT! I PROMISE!" He then ran off, causing Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy, along with the Rangers and even some of the Justice Leaguers and Titans to laugh.

Zedd arrived back on the moon, favoring his foot. As he sat down and tried to repair his staff, Rita walked up to him with smile on her face. She gloated, "Guess you're not as tough as I thought."

Zedd growled, "Don't you start that with me. This is only a minor setback. It's going to take a lot more than this to stop me."

"I watched you through the Repulsascope," said Rita. "Those Charmed Ones really did a number on you."

"So I underestimated them," said Zedd. "Big deal. Those witches are going to be in for a rude awakening the next time we meet. A VERY rude awakening."

"Whatever you say, Zeddy," sang Rita as she walked away.

Zedd glowed red as he said to himself, "Just you wait, witch. Once I have all of the Reality Gems, it will give me the utmost pleasure to kill you again."

Back on the Animarium, everyone was getting caught up as Karen hesitantly walked up to Frank. She asked, "Frank, can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Sure, Karen," answered Frank. They walked to a spot where they could talk. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, there is," answered the Pink Wind Ranger. "You know how we told you we're looking for the Reality Gems, right?" Frank nodded before Karen continued. "Well, after Kat, Aisha, and I got through shopping, we were walking to the Youth Center when we had a run-in with Star Sapphire. She's one of Green Lantern's enemies. She had half of the red gem. We stopped her and I picked up the gem off the ground. But it affected me and I went to the park where Al was practicing with Jason. I kissed Jason right in front of her."

"You what?" asked Frank in surprise. "You tried to steal Al's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I did, but that's not the worst of it. After I kissed Jason, I. . ." Karen looked at the ground in shame before finally confessing. "I punched Al."

This surprised Frank even more. "You punched her? Karen, what were you thinking?"

"That's just it," said Karen. "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, Frank. I really am, but I don't know what to do!"

Frank let out a deep breath. Finally, he crossed his arms and said, "Well, first of all, you need to tell Al that you're sorry, not me."

"I seriously doubt she's going to forgive me that easily," said Karen.

Frank put a hand on Karen's shoulder and said, "Hey, she will . . . eventually. But, if you want to help your own cause, you're going to have find some way to make it up to her."

"I know," said Karen. "But what?"

Frank smiled and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll think of something. Now come on, let's get back to the others. Besides, I want to know more about this 'Patrick Duffy' who played me and Bobby Ewing." The two of them shared a laugh.

Soon, the Red Reality Gem began to glow. A portal was opened up. "Now what?" asked Mark.

"Hey, look at this," said Sabrina. The heroes all approached the fountain and saw an image of a pink gem. "That must be the Pink Reality Gem."

"If so, then it's reasonable to assume that the portal will take us to it," said Kelly.

"Let's go," said Batman 2. "We haven't one moment to lose."

"Some of us should stay behind in case anything else happens," said Trini 2.

"I agree," said Wonder Woman 1. "So, who's going and who's staying?"

Isis 1 then chose a team. "I need a good team leader for this, someone who can command on the front line. That person is Wonder Woman…no offense, but I choose our Diana. Next, is your Black Canary, our Hawkwoman, our Kimberly and Trini, your Kat and Tanya, Laurie, Al, and making their first appearance: the Power Angels."

"No guys on our first adventure? I'm kinda disappointed," Jill joked.

"Maybe not. If no one minds, Chris and I are coming along." Keith grinned.

"Sounds good to me," Chris agreed.

"Mind if I join the party?" Cody asked.

"And I'm coming too," Zack 1 spoke up. The way he said it, it really wasn't up for debate, and Keith, Laurie, Chris, Kimberly 1 and Trini 1 knew why.

"Sure. Meanwhile, I'll stay here with Bill and Brendan. Maybe I can talk to Mark in the process," said Tracy.

"A little more aerial support never hurt," said Green Lantern 2. "I'm coming as well."

"As will I," said Batman 2 as he stepped forward, surprising the others. Turning to the Power Angels, he said, "If you're as good of detectives as my counterpart says you are, we should work well together undercover."

Jill looked at the assembled team and then joked, "Dress lightly. Readings say it's in Hawaii. Oahu, to be exact."

"Does anyone have a sarong I can use?" Kelly joked.

"Wow. Nice to have more fashion-ready teammates." Kimberly 1 said as she & Laurie smiled.

"NOOOOO!" Sabrina sighed. "Jill and Kelly are enough, no more fashionistas, please!"

"If we're going to Hawaii, I'm not going to be able to go like this," said Batman 2. "Hal, if you please?"

"Right," said GL 2 with a nod. He then used his power ring to change Batman's costume into beach clothes. And yet, no one could get a good look at his face. He was out of costume, and the Rangers still didn't recognize him.

Little known to any of the heroes, another would be making her debut, thanks to an all-too brief appearance by the Dino Thunder team.

While the heroes were preparing to retrieve the pink gem, Jackie Burkhardt was walking to the Forman house, when she saw Eric and his girlfriend, Donna, along with new friends Connor McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James, and Trent Mercer charge into action as the Dino Thunder Rangers. Jackie had been sworn to secrecy, but had found a purple disc, much like the Partridges' morphers.

A nausea swept over Jackie, her vanity and shallowness fading away. –They need me!- she thought to herself. Without ever doing so before, Jackie stood up and bellowed…

"THUNDERCATS, TIME TO ROCK! LYNX!"

Jackie soon found herself in a Purple version of the ThunderCats' uniforms, a Purple motorcycle pulling up beside her. "Let's roar!" she shouted, driving in the direction of the upcoming battle.

Jackie's boyfriend, Steven Hyde, came up to see a purple rush, and found another ThunderMorpher, this one in white. "Now what?" he asked himself.

Carol looked around her while holding Lilly. This was going to take a lot to adjust to, mostly the fact that a show she watched in the 70s was real in this Universe. Another Universe! Her children were superheroes, she had a counterpart in this other Universe named Suzanne Somers who played both her, and before that, Chrissy Snow on "Three's Company," and now she was talking to Shirley Partridge. She needed to sit down.

To her surprise, Shirley seemed to be taking it all in stride. "A lot to take in, isn't it?"

Carol looked at her and nodded. "How did you take it? How _do_ you take it?"

Sighing, Shirley looked at the younger mom, and whispered, "There are still days in which I freak out when I hear the kids' communicators go off. Of course, they go by it naturally. James was the Blue Tiger before we got married. He gave it all up to raise a family."

Carol looked over at Frank. "Shirley, I nearly passed out one time when Frank said he once considered becoming a policeman. I can barely imagine something like that! How can you watch 4 of your children and your boyfriend race out of the house to deal with God-knows-what?"

Shirley looked at Carol and spoke, "'Mom, if we don't, who will?' That was what Keith told me when they first became the ThunderCats."

Carol then asked, "So, why wasn't Danny chosen?"

"Simple. The first rule of the power: Never use them for personal gain. Let's face it, as much as I love all my children, Danny would be selling everything under the sun." Carol nodded, remembering the three rules that Zordon had told her own kids about when they became the Geo Rangers.

Danny had found his way back when he happened to stumble across the conversation between his mother and Carol. His jaw dropped in disappointment when he heard Shirley's last comment. And the worst part was, this other woman, who didn't even exist in his Universe, didn't seem to disagree! But his disappointment quickly turned to anger. 'I don't believe this!' he thought to himself. 'Even my own mother doesn't think I'm good enough to be a ThunderCat!' As his anger built, he walked away as he thought, 'I'll show her! I'll show them all!'

Both Martian Manhunters seemed to be spaced out. Batman 1 approached and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Yes," answered Martian Mahunter 1. "We both picked up a stray thought."

"It came from Danny Partridge," continued Martian Manhunter 2. "It seemed. . . resentful."

Batman 1 frowned suspiciously. He then walked away. Princess Shayla was standing near the fountain when she saw a large, bat-shaped shadow. She gasped as she turned around to see Batman 1 standing before her. He simply said, "We need to talk."

Oahu was, as usual, sunny, warm, and fragrant. The heroes arrived, with Batman 2, undercover as Bruce Wayne, whispering to the others [Be careful, but find that pink gem. The United States doesn't need a tempted state population.]

"Hal, would you mind scanning the general area…" Keith started

"…for any unwanted suprises." Al finished. Both thought about what had just happened and laughed.

"You got it. Ring…sling!" Hal smirked as he did this. Keith and Al were becoming good friends, and he had to wonder would any of the others have such a great bond. GL 2's tone changed quickly. "Westward, towards the beach. A nighttime luau. And some of your creeps plan to disrupt it!"

As one, Wonder Woman 1 & Isis 1 shouted "LIKE HELL!"

Trini 1 stated the obvious. "We stop these fools tonight! Keith, I'm sorry Jason isn't here for this battle."

"If I'm going to be any good, I need to go out and face these creeps without Jason & Tommy," said Keith, his resolve strong. "I have wondered why Tommy doesn't have a protégé. I have a feeling that's going to change very soon."

Chris looked over the front of the building. "I say as soon as we find the Pink Reality Gem, we create a device for finding the others…or at least getting us an advantage over the bad guys."

"That might not be necessary," said Kris. "Remember, the red gem has more or less led us to the pink one. We just have to find it."

"But first, we'll need a plan," said Julie.

Wonder Woman 1 looked at Zack 1, then forced herself back onto the mission. "Sounds great. Laurie, Kimberly, Zeus gave these to Artemis, she gave them to me, and I thought you could both use these." They were arrows shaped like thunderbolts.

Both Pink Rangers gathered the new weapons. "Cool," said Laurie casually. The heroes only had 2 hours to make their battle plans.

"Alright, people, let's get to work," said Black Canary 2.

"Those of us who can fly should scout ahead," said Hawkwoman.

"Agreed," said Wonder Woman 1 with a nod. "Let's go. But try to stay out of sight."

Meanwhile, Jackie Burkhardt, now the Purple Lynx ThunderCat, was speeding towards the ocean. –How am I supposed to get to them to help?- she thought.

That was answered when the motorcycle turned into a JetSki. –That answers that.- Jackie mused, and continued her trip.

Back in Oahu, Bruce was hiding amongst some palm trees, searching for anything suspicious through his binoculars. Kimberly 1 approached and tentatively asked, "Batman?"

Not even bothering to look at her, Bruce simply asked, "Yes?"

Reluctantly, Kim 1 spoke up, saying, "Look, I. . . I know you're Bruce Wayne."

Bruce finally looked at her, asking, "How?"

Kimberly 1 answered, "Well, you were working on a case involving Two-Face, but he was prepared. He had Rita backing him up. The two of them tried to kill you, but I showed up and stopped them. Fortunately, you only sustained minor injuries. Rita high-tailed it out of there while Two-Face was taken back into custody. You revealed your identity to me afterwards, saying I had earned the right to know. Since I'm used to keeping secrets anyway, I've kept your secret ever since. Even Tommy doesn't know."

Bruce nodded, saying, "Good to know. Hopefully, there will come a time on my world where I feel I can trust you Rangers with my secret. But not now." A noise then caught their attention. Bruce stood up and charged forward, saying, "Let's go!"

Soon the heroes were gathered. "They're here," said Keith. "Some of Luthor's cronies from the Legion of Apocalypse are on their way."

"It's time to go to work," said Zack. "It's Morphin Time!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

Keith then stepped up and commanded, "THUNDERCATS, TIME TO ROCK! LION!"

"CHEETAH!"

"LEOPARD!"

Kat 2 then commanded, "It's Morphin Time!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

Now, it was Tanya 2's turn. "It's Morphin Time!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"

Al then commanded, "Geo Rangers, Unite!

"POWER OF THUNDER!"

"POWER OF FIRE!"

Isis 1 then turned to the Power Angels. "Alright, this is the first test of your new powers. You ladies ready?"

"As we'll ever be," answered Kelly for the whole team.

Sabrina then said, "Alright, let's give it a shot. ANGEL POWER!" The Power Angels then punched their fists together and the gems on their bracelets glowed their respective colors. In seconds, they were dressed in color-coded jumpsuits.

"Whoa," said Cody. "You babes are totally smoking!"

Green Lantern 2 then said, "And last but not least. . ." He trailed off as he changed Bruce's beach clothes back into his costume.

Satisfied, Batman 2 said, "Let's go."

That night, the beach was full of tourists and V. I. Ps, along with the people who live and work there everyday on the beach. The luau was about to get underway, when the Cheetah, Sinestro, Poison Ivy, Two Face, and groups of Putties and Hunger Dogs attacked. "You have a choice! You can give us your money…especially this Pink gem…or DIE!" Ivy snarled.

A Purple flash erupted right in front of the villainess. This was followed by 2 concussive blasts, which knocked out several Hunger Dogs…but not enough. The Purple ThunderCat had made her 1st appearance, and had thrown the bad guys for a loop. "Give it up, creeps!" Jackie shouted with confidence, secretly thinking –How the hell am I doing this?-

"Little girl…you just bought yourself a world of hurt!" Two Face shouted, aiming his shotgun at Jackie…when several flashes of light…and the Red, Pink, and Black ThunderCats, along with Wonder Woman 1 appeared.

"New member?" Wonder Woman 1 asked.

"Never saw her before tonight." Keith spoke up then. He then went to work slashing Hunger Dogs.

The Pink and Black Power Rangers joined their protégés in fighting Putties…and helping Wonder Woman trash the Cheetah. Laurie looked over at Kimberly 1. "Want to try our new arsenal?"

"Great idea! I'm in the mood for incinerating a few Putties." Kim 1 agreed, and the 2 went to work, just as the others showed up.

Al and Cody fought off Putties and Hunger Dogs with their weapons. Al slashed through many with her Fire Sword while Cody fought off both enemy types with his Thunder Staff. As more attempted to surround him, he slammed the bottom of his staff into the ground, sending lightning from the top of his staff in all directions, which took out several Putties and Hunger Dogs.

As Putties and Hunger Dogs attempted to surround Al, she said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you ugly muggers have less brains than J. T. and Rich." She then sent bursts of fire from her Fire Sword, incinerating them. She then saw the nearby fire intended for the luau, and manipulated it to incinerate more.

Seeing this, Chris said, "Whoa! She barbequed them!"

"Boy, am I glad she's on our side," said Keith. As he and Chris battled Putties and Hunger Dogs with their sword and axe respectively, they watched the new purple-clad Thundercat as she worked with a pair of slingshots similar to Samantha's, sending concussive blasts of force into the hordes of enemies.

Chris then asked, "Who are you? Why haven't we seen you before?"

"Um, I think explanations can wait until later," responded Jackie.

"She's right," agreed Zack 1, as he battled skillfully with his Power Axe. "Right now, let's just worry about sending these creeps packing!"

"I'm all for that," added Tanya 2 as she took down enemies with her nunchucks.

From their air, Hawkwoman bashed Putties and Hunger Dogs left and right with her mace. She also blasted several more with her Graviton Pistol. Isis used lightning strikes, winds, and various other tricks to take out more. On the ground, Black Canary 2 battled both enemy types with her martial arts skills and, when there were too many for her to handle, she took them down with the Canary Cry.

Meanwhile, Trini 1 and Kat 2 battled Putties and Hunger Dogs with their Power Weapons, but more kept coming. Standing back-to-back, they then pulled out their chakrams. Trini 1 then asked, "Hey, Kat, you up for a chakram showdown?"

Smiling underneath her helmet, Kat 2 answered, "You're on."

They then threw their chakrams, taking out several enemies. The two chakrams bounced off enemies, totems, and even each other before finally returning to their owners once all the enemies in the immediate area were taken out. In the end, Trini 1 caught Kat 2's chakram, while Kat 2 caught Trini 1's. Realizing this, they turned to each other and handed their chakrams back to each other. Smiling underneath her helmet, Trini 1 asked, "What say we call this an honorable draw?"

Kat 2 returned the smile and nodded, responding with, "Agreed."

Sabrina shouted "Angels! Are you ready to get to work?"

Jill, in a Red Bodysuit with dark red boots, shot a burst of fire towards a pack of Putties. "You kidding? I was born ready! Kelly?"

The Angel in question was in a black version of what Jill was wearing, and shot a field of total darkness towards her bunch. "A girl could grow to like this! Julie?" Kelly asked

Winds whipped around Poison Ivy and a hapless pack of Hunger Dogs, knocking them off their feet. Julie, in pink, grinned "I'm great! Bree, Kris?"

Kris, the Yellow Power Angel, found herself surrounded by Putties and Hunger Dogs. In response, she sent streaks of lightning into both groups. As Hunger Dogs fell and Putties were incinerated, she said, "Whoa." She then smiled and added, "This is fun."

"Now, for the grand finale," said Sabrina, the Blue Power Angel. She then caused the water from the ocean nearby to erupt in a tide, headed straight for Sinestro and Two-Face. . . but when the water stopped, she saw the two villains protected by a yellow energy dome.

"Nice try, Earth woman," said Sinestro. "But as you can see, your power doesn't match mine."

"But mine does," came a voice. A blast of green energy then tore through the energy dome, striking the ground and knocking both villains off their feet. Sinestro looked up and snarled to see a smirking Green Lantern 2 touch down. . . having no idea he was from another Universe. "Hello again, Sin," said GL 2, still smirking.

"Don't call me Sin!" yelled Sinestro as he created a ring-generated bow with multiple arrows in it. It fired, but was easily blocked by a shield shaped like the lantern logo. "You will regret getting involved with this fight, green fool!" He then flew towards Green Lantern 2 and attempted to choke him.

Even as Sinestro attempted to choke him, he managed to respond, saying, "Like I've. . . heard that. . . before!" He finally broke Sinestro's grip with a simple ring blast. After regaining his composure, Sinestro flew towards Green Lantern 2 again, but was knocked out by a single punch via a ring-generated fist. Once Sinestro fell to the ground unconscious, GL 2 removed Sinestro's ring. He then called out, "Isis, catch!" He then threw Sinestro's ring up in the air to a flying Isis 1, who had just blown away some Putties and Hunger Dogs. Turning to see Sinestro's ring in the air, she smiled and fired a lightning blast, destroying it.

Meanwhile, Batman 2 knocked Two-Face's shotgun out of his hands with a batarang. As Two-Face held his hand, Batman 2 charged forward and took him down with a single kick. Two-Face recovered quickly and attempted a punch, but Batman 2 caught his fist, frowned at him, and said, "You and your. . . associates are going back to jail, Harvey." He then knocked out Two-Face with a head-butt.

As Wonder Woman 1 was giving Cheetah another beating, Kimberly 1 and Laurie noticed Poison Ivy making her way to one of the ceremonial statues. Realizing her intentions, Laurie cried out, "Kimberly, I think Ivy knows where the pink gem is!"

"We'll stop her!" yelled Kimberly 1 in response. The Pink Pterodactyl Ranger and the Pink Cheetah Thundercat then leapt into the air and fired their thunderbolt arrows, knocking Poison Ivy off her feet and sending her flying.

When she landed, Isis 1 caused some vines to burst from the ground and wrap themselves tightly around the botanical vixen. As Ivy struggled to get free, Isis 1 responded, "Don't bother. My mastery over plants is superior to yours." Ivy soon stopped struggling, realizing she was right.

Soon, the Putties and Hunger Dogs were finished, and the four main villains were rounded up. As some Hawaiian police officers approached, one said, "You saved our luau. Thank you."

"It was our pleasure," said Sabrina with a nod.

Recognizing three of the Angels, another officer asked, "Julie? Kelly? Kris? What are you three doing here? Are you part of the JLA?"

Not knowing what to say, Julie just decided to answer honestly for all three of them. "Not exactly. But we did help them out."

The first officer then asked, "But what could they have possibly wanted?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," answered Al. The Red Fire Ranger then walked over to one of the totems and pulled out the Pink Reality Gem. "They were after this." She stared at the gem in fascination.

The officer that knew the Angels then spoke up, saying, "I don't know what they could have gained from that gem. I've taken it to every expert in Hawaii and no one knows anything about it, not even how much it's worth. It has been in my family for generations, but you are free to keep it as a token of our appreciation."

"Thank you very much, sir," said Laurie. "We're just glad your luau hasn't been completely ruined."

The first officer then said, "Indeed. Even after all that, the set-up is still pretty much intact. Thank you."

"You're very much welcome," said Wonder Woman 1. "Now, I think it's time we take our leave." With that, the heroes teleported back to the Animarium and the luau was soon underway.

Back on the Animarium, the Pink Reality Gem joined the red one. Adam 2 said, "One down, seven to go."

"Hey, we've been on a roll so far," said Flash 2.

All the returning Rangers then demorphed. . . including the new Purple ThunderCat. She then introduced herself. "Jackie Burkhardt. Nice to meet you all. Now could someone please tell me what's going on here?"

"WE WILL FILL YOU IN AS BEST WE CAN," answered Zordon 1, surprising Jackie. He then proceeded to explain to Jackie what was going on.

Meanwhile, Al approached Jason 2. "Hey, Jase, can we talk in private for a second?"

Jason 2 smiled and said, "Yeah, sure thing." When they were alone, he asked, "What's up? Good job, by the way."

Al smiled and said, "Thanks." She then started running a finger down her boyfriend's chest, surprising him. She continued, "When this is all over, you think we could maybe get a little more. . . intimate?" It sounded almost. . . seductive.

Not liking what he was hearing, Jason 2 slowly backed away, saying, "Al, you know we shouldn't do this."

"What's the matter?" asked Al in surprise. She then frowned and said, "Wait a minute. Are you thinking about dumping me? For Karen, perhaps?"

"What?" asked Jason 2 in shock. "Why would I want to do that? I'm no cheater! Yeah, you're the first real girlfriend I've had, but I'm no cheater!"

"Listen to him, Al," came another voice. Both turned to see Karen. She continued, "Listen to yourself. This is not the Al Lambert I know. The real Al Lambert would never do something like this."

"This coming from the girl who tried to steal my boyfriend," said Al angrily, clenching her fists.

"Al, stop this!" pleaded Karen. "You touched the pink gem, didn't you? Don't you realize it's making you do this? Remember Kyle McCormick? Remember when he tried to force you? Remember when he spread that rumor that you had gone all the way with him?"

"Yeah, I remember," growled Al. She then pointed an accusing finger at Karen, saying, "And you believed it!"

"Okay, I admit that," said Karen. "But in the end, who was the one that helped you disspell that rumor? Who was the one that helped you expose Kyle as a liar? Who was the one that saved you from further humiliation? Don't you realize now you're trying to do the same thing with Jason that Kyle tried to do to you?"

As Karen's words sank in, Al slowly dropped to her knees. She hung her head and took several ragged breaths. Karen then dropped down and wrapped her arms around her stepsister. When they finally broke apart, Al said, "Thanks, Karen. And I'm sorry I got so mad at you for what you did earlier."

"You had every right to be mad," said Karen.

"Hey, we're stepsisters," said Al with a small smile. "We fight and we argue, but we wouldn't have it any other way, right? I forgive you."

Karen smiled and said, "Thank you." She then wiped away a tear that had escaped.

Al then looked back up at Jason 2 and said, "Jason, can you. . .?"

"Hey," interrupted Jason 2 as he got to one knee, wrapped Al in a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't." Al smiled and closed her eyes, burying the side of her head into Jason 2's chest.

Soon, the Red and Pink Reality Gems opened a portal to the next Gem, the Black Gem. It was in Point Place, Wisconsin. Jackie got this shocked look on her face. "Steven! I have to warn him! He could be in danger!"

"Don't worry, we'll save him and get the gem." Chris finished.

"Not to mention stop whoever tries to get it." Billy 1 finished.

"In the meantime, I would like to know more about our new Purple ThunderCat." Laurie finished.

"Believe me, I would like to know more about this myself. One minute, I'm on my way to see Steven, next thing, I'm fighting a group of creeps…and that's something I would never do." Jackie finished.

Billy 1 looked at everyone. "Has anyone seen my spare com-unit? It's gone missing."

Chris looked around. "Not to point any fingers, and in his case, I couldn't care less, but has anyone seen Danny?"

"Don't worry," said Batman 1 as he approached. "I've got a plan to deal with him if necessary. Right now, we have more immediate concerns."

NEXT: Wisdom Of Darkness


	16. The Reality Gems, Part III

_**Disclaimer:**__ Just to let you know, this is chapter 3. __'65 Love Affair is by Paul Davis, Message Of Love is by Chrissie Hynde for the Pretenders, and Stay For Awhile is by Amy Grant.__That's all._

**REALITY GEMS 3: WISDOM OF DARKNESS**

It had been 2 days since the heroes had found the Pink Reality Gem. A sense of boredom had set in, and Jenny had taken to writing a song in her head. By strange coincidence, Keith Partridge had his guitar teleported to the Animarium, as had Laurie, Chris, and Tracy had their instruments brought there as well. Jenny heard the song Keith was playing, and heard him singing lyrics to the song. She didn't make any lyrics up, but she knew this was the same song.

Keith was thinking the same thing. He walked over to Jenny and asked "I think you and I have the same idea. How about a jam session? Since we can't seem to find Danny, how about you fill in for him?"

"I would LOVE it! Now?" Jenny asked, totally excited.

"Sure." Keith then got Laurie, Chris, and Tracy together, called his mom, Shirley, and soon an impromptu jam session/concert was taking place, beginning with the song both Keith and Jenny were working on:

_I was a car hop  
You were just a be-bop  
You sang do-wop-diddy, wop-diddy, wop-doo  
All of them changes you put me through_

_If I could go back again_  
_Well, I know I'd never let you go_  
_Back with all of my friends_  
_To that wonderful_

_'65 love affair_  
_We wasn't gettin' nowhere_  
_But we didn't care_  
_It was a crazy_  
_'65 love affair_  
_Rock 'n' roll was simple and clear_  
_Oh, I still can hear_  
_I can hear it, baby_

_(Yeah)_

_Well, I acted like a dum-dum_  
_You were bad with your pom-poms_  
_We said, ooh-wah go team ooh-wah go_  
_Ooh-ee baby, I want you to know_  
_If I could go back in time_  
_Well, I know somehow you'd still be mine_  
_I wouldn't be so blind_  
_To that wonderful_

_'65 love affair_  
_When rock 'n' roll was simple and clear_  
_Oh, I still can hear_  
_I can hear it baby_

_Well, I tried to make you give in_  
_One night at the drive-in_  
_You said, oh-no baby, oh-no, whooo_  
_All of them changes you put me through_

_If I could go back in time_  
_Well, I know somehow you'd still be mine_  
_I wouldn't be so blind_  
_To that wonderful_

_'65 love affair_  
_We wasn't goin' nowhere_  
_But we didn't care_  
_It was a crazy_  
_'65 love affair_  
_Rock 'n' roll was simple and clear_  
_Oh, I still can hear_  
_I can hear it, baby_

_We sang, do-wop-diddy, wop-diddy, wop-doo_  
_Do-wop-diddy, wop-diddy, wop-doo_  
_Do-wop-diddy, wop-diddy, wop-doo_  
_Do-wop-diddy, wop-diddy, wop-doo_  
_Do-wop-diddy, wop-diddy, wop-doo_  
_Do-wop-diddy, wop-diddy, wop-doo_  
_Do-wop-diddy, wop-diddy, wop-doo_  
_Do-wop-diddy, wop-diddy, wop-doo_  
_Do-wop-diddy, wop-diddy, wop-doo_

_If I could go back again_  
_Well, I know our love would never end_  
_Back with all of my friends_  
_To that wonderful_

_'65 love affair_  
_Rock 'n' roll was simple and clear_  
_Oh, I still can hear_  
_I can hear it, baby_

_'65 love affair_  
_We wasn't goin' nowhere_  
_But we didn't care_

Applause filled the air. Everyone on the Animarium had come to listen. Jenny smiled and said "Thank you. If the Partridges don't mind, I am also a HUGE Pretenders fan. If they know this song, let's do it together."

They did, and the 2nd song played was 'Message Of Love'…

_Now the reason we're here  
As man and woman  
Is to love each other  
Take care of each other  
When love walks in the room  
Everybody stand up  
Oh it's good, good, good  
Like brigitte bardot_

_Now look at the people_  
_In the streets, in the bars_  
_We are all of us in the gutter_  
_But some of us are looking at the stars_  
_Look round the room_  
_Life is unkind_  
_We fall but we keep gettin' up_  
_Over and over and over and over and over and over_

_Me and you, every night, every day_  
_We'll be together always this way_  
_Your eyes are blue like the heavens above_  
_Talk to me darlin' with a message of love_

_Now the reason we're here_  
_Every man, every woman_  
_Is to help each other_  
_Stand by each other_  
_When love walks in the room_  
_Everybody stand up_  
_Oh it's good, good good_  
_Say I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Talk to me darlin'_

More applause filled the island as the group started another song.

_Long time since I've seen your smile  
But when I close my eyes  
I remember  
You were no more than a child  
But then so was I  
Young and tender_

_Time carries on_  
_I guess it always will_  
_But deep inside my heart_  
_Time stands still_

_Stay for awhile_  
_Well it's good to see Your smile_  
_And I love your company_  
_Stay for awhile_  
_And remember the days gone by_  
_For a moment it can seem_  
_Just the way it used to be_

_Snowfalls, phone calls, broken hearts_  
_Clear summer days_  
_Warm and lazy_  
_Long walks, long talks, after dark_  
_We vowed we'd never forget_  
_Now it's hazy_

_Time takes its toll_  
_And time alters our view_  
_It would be nice to_  
_Spend some time with you_

_Stay for awhile  
Well it's good to see Your smile  
And I love your company  
Stay for awhile  
And remember the days gone by  
For a moment it can seem  
Just the way it used to be_

More cheers filled the small island. Right then, the fountain erupted into action. "Figures. We start having a good time, some loony tries to ruin it. Now what?" Phoebe Halliwell fumed.

"The Black Reality Gem! It seems that Captain Cold, Dark Spectre, Bizarro, Angle Man, the new Star Sapphire, the Riddler, and Wolfbane have joined together with several Putties, Tengas…and…Skugs?" Hawkman asked. "Aren't they normally the VR Troopers problem?"

"Well, this time they're ours. We had best get to Point Place and NOW!" Isis 1 shouted.

"Isis, you stay here this time. Your counterpart is coming with us. I'm going as well." Batman 1 told her rather uncharacteristically gently. "Both of the Hawks, along with the Zeo Rangers from our visiting Universe, your Trini, our Titans, our Flash, Bill, Tracy, Mark, Karen, Firestorm, both Billys, and our Black Canary. Let's get this done."

"And since the bad guys have already made their move, you Rangers had better morph," said Black Canary 1.

"Right," said Billy 1 with a nod. "It's Morphin Time!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

Bill then made the call: "THUNDERCATS, TIME TO ROCK! TIGER!"

"COUGAR!"

Billy 2 then commanded, "It's Morphin Time!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"PYRAMIDAS!"

Jason 2 ordered, "It's Morphin Time!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!"

Finally, Karen made the call for herself and her brother, "Geo Rangers, Unite!"

"POWER OF WIND!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

Once all of the chosen Rangers morphed, they were on their way.

As this was going on, Wonder Woman 2 was watching the sky, when her double walked over to her. "Um, Diana, can we talk?" Wonder Woman 1 asked.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Have you ever fallen for someone you work with…and they're younger than you?"

Wonder Woman 2 looked at her other self. "Zack?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yes."

As this was going on, Steven Hyde was looking at the white disc in his hands. He was in the Formans' basement, worrying about his girlfriend, Jackie Burkhardt, when the same nausea swept over him.

-God, I'm needed- he thought. Within seconds, he took the disc, which he now knew was a ThunderMorpher, and disappeared from the basement in a white flash.

Normally, Point Place, Wisconsin is a quiet, rather dull place to grow up. NOT TODAY! Dark Spectre summoned a group of Skugs to trash the town…and find the Black Reality Gem. Hyde, not knowing this, had it on him, hidden in his outfit. He was going to give it to Jackie. But then all of this started up.

Hyde appeared in the city, only to find himself surrounded by Tengas and Hunger Dogs. As they slowly moved in on him, Hyde frowned and said, "If you uglies are trying to ruin my day, you're going to have to do a lot better than that." Finally, he shouted, "THUNDERCATS, TIME TO ROCK! JAGUAR!" This surprised the Tengas and Hunger Dogs. Clad in a white version of the ThunderCats' outfits, with a black T on his chest, Steven…or Hyde, as he preferred to be called, began to engage the evil foot-soldiers.

Hyde then took out a sword similar to Tommy's, but just as he was about to charge back into action, the sword spoke, in a voice similar to Alan Alda's, saying, "Shouldn't you have a plan before you go out there and risk getting us both killed?"

-A talking sword?- Hyde thought. –It's official. I have completely lost my mind.-

As this was going on, Eric Forman, Donna Pinciotti, Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James, and Trent Mercer were walking along when they happened to come across the fight. Conner looked over. "Eric, Donna, is that Hyde?"

"Yeah. Why is he surrounded by Hunger Dogs & Tengas?" Donna asked.

Kira mused "Why don't we beat them to a pulp and then ask them nicely?"

Eric agreed. "Let's nail 'em!

As one, the Dino Thunder Rangers joined in the fight, and they were shocked to see him morph. "How long has he been able to do that?" Ethan asked.

"First I've ever seen him do that!" Eric shouted.

"Shall we?" Conner asked. As one...

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

Hyde started battling Hunger Dogs and Tengas with a vengeance, landing several hard punches and kicks as well as taking down many with his new saber. After taking down the enemies in his immediate vicinity, he said to himself, "I got to say, I kind of like this." Not seeing anymore around, he yelled, "IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?"

A cawing got his attention. As more Tengas and Hunger Dogs charged forward, the sword said, "Dear me. You probably shouldn't have said that."

"Oh, shut up," said Hyde as he thumped the sword on the head. He was about to reengage when he was joined by the Dino Thunder Rangers.

As they fought, Eric, the Black Dino Thunder Ranger asked, "Hyde, are you okay?"

"Never better," answered Hyde. Suddenly, he chanced to stop as he thought that voice sounded familiar. He had no time to ponder the matter any further, though. Conner fought off several lackeys with his Tyranno Staff. Ethan did the same with his Tricera Shield, Kira with her Ptera Grips, Eric with his Bracchio Staff, Trent with his Drago Sword, and Donna with her Sabertooth Power Bow.

Once the creeps in the immediate vicinity were taken care of, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger asked, "Alright, dude, how long have you been doing this?"

"This is my first time," answered Hyde honestly. "And why do you sound so familiar?" Pointing to the Black Dino Ranger, he asked, "And for that matter, how did you know my name?"

Once again, the Rangers were interrupted, this time by a dark voice yelling, "WHERE IS IT?" All turned to see Dark Spectre in giant form stomping through Point Place. "WHERE IS THE BLACK REALITY GEM?" Seeing the Rangers down below, he tilted his head to the side, before pointing at the new White Thundercat. "YOU! YOU HAVE THE GEM! GIVE IT TO ME!"

"What's he talking about?" asked Donna.

"If he's talking about what I think he's talking about, I'm not giving it to him!" said Hyde defiantly.

"Then I guess we'll just have to take it from you," came another voice. The seven Rangers turned to see Captain Cold, the source of the voice. With him were Bizarro, Star Sapphire, Angle Man, the Riddler, and Wolfbane, along with more Tengas, not to mention Putties and Skugs. Captain Cold fired his freeze gun, but the ice blast never reached its targets.

A wall of fire burst up between the Rangers and the villains. The fire dissipated as all turned to see many more heroes joining in the fight. Isis 2 said, "Looks like we caught you cold, Captain Cold."

Dark Spectre then said, "It makes no difference how many of you there are. We will destroy you all!" But before Dark Spectre could make a move, he was taken down by multiple superspeed strikes. "WHO DARES. . .?"

"WE DARE!" cried the voice of Paige Mathews, the Purple Wild Force Ranger. Dark Spectre saw the Wild Force Megazord in Cheetah Mode.

With Paige by his side in the cockpit, Cole said, "You're going down, Dark Spectre!"

The Predazord then approached. From his own cockpit, Merrick added, "And you're going down hard!" With that, both Megazords double-teamed Dark Spectre.

Back on the ground, Flash 1 sped forward and knocked down Captain Cold. Getting up, Cold held up his freeze gun and said, "You're going to wish you'd stayed dead, Flash. I'll freeze you into oblivion!"

RPM had fought off some Putties, Tengas, and Skugs when he saw Captain Cold aiming at Barry. As Cold fired, RPM dashed towards Captain Cold, grabbed him, and put Cold right in the path of his own freeze ray, freezing him and leaving only his head exposed. RPM smiled and joked, "You really need to work on your aim, Cold, because you just froze yourself!"

Shivering, Captain Cold sputtered out, "N. . . n. . . no f. . . f. . . fair!"

The Riddler asked Nightwing, "What's green and black and is the most treasured thing on Earth? Me!" He then swung at Nightwing with his cane, missing horribly.

Nightwing then quipped back, "Hey, Riddler, what's black and white and going back to jail? You!" He then knocked him out with one punch.

The visiting Zeo Rangers and the Dino Thunder Rangers were battling Wolfbane. But even with an 11-to-1 advantage, they were each taken down one-by-one. "You puny Rangers are no match for me!"

"We'll see about that, Wolfbane," said Conner defiantly.

The Dino Thunder Rangers then cried out, "Super Dino Mode!" With their increased strength, they were able to take Wolfbane down, but not out.

"This guy's tougher than I thought," said Kira.

"Let us lend a hand," said Jason 2.

"Or rather, a foot," joked Zack 2. The Zeo Rangers then performed their explosive flying kick, temporarily disorienting Wolfbane.

Though hurt, Wolfbane remained defiant. He coughed out, "Is that. . .(cough). . . all you've got (cough, cough)?"

"Not even close, ugly," said Kimberly 2.

"That was just a small sample," said Justin.

"Let's show him what we're made of," said Tanya 2. With that, the Zeo Rangers then performed their flipping energy ball attack, sending Wolfbane flying.

"That's not all," said Ethan. "Not by a long shot."

The Zeo Rangers then summoned the Zeo Blaster, while the Dino Thunder Rangers combined their weapons into the Z-Rex Blaster. Both weapons were fired, but Wolfbane was still standing!

"I don't believe this!" yelled Donna. "We've hit this guy with everything but the kitchen sink, but he keeps coming back for more!"

"Not quite everything. Shield of Triumph!" commanded Conner. Ethan and Kira then siphoned some of their energy into the shield, transforming Conner into the Triassic Ranger. He and Wolfbane then disappeared into another dimension, where Conner gave Wolfbane a beating. After Wolfbane was sent crashing back into the real world, Conner reverted back to his normal state. "Had enough?"

"I can still crush you, Rangers!" yelled Wolfbane.

"In that case. . ." Conner trailed off as he took on his Battelizer form. He landed a hard stretching punch to Wolfbane that sent him flying. As Wolfbane struggled to get up, Conner leaped into the air and landed a stretching kick. When he landed, Conner commanded, "Dragon Yo-Yo!" A few hits took Wolfbane down again. Conner said, "Now, we end this." He then jumped into the air again, and fired the cannons on his shoulders, finally destroying Wolfbane.

Bill, Tracy, Karen, Mark, Black Canary 1, Billy 2, Trini 2, and most of the home Titans were battling Putties, Tengas, and Skugs. Close by Hawkman and Hawkwoman were fighting off the same enemy types with their maces, as Hawkman cried out, "Remember, the only way to defeat the Skugs is for them to make contact with each other!"

"Which is obviously easier said than done," said Hawkwoman.

"This might help," said Karen as she blew away some of the Skugs. Inevitably, several of them made contact with each other and disappeared.

"My turn," said Black Canary 1 as she used her Canary Cry to send Putties, Tengas, and Skugs flying. More of the Skugs made contact with each other, causing them to disintegrate.

Firestorm flew around and used his powers to rearrange the molecules of Putties, making them defenseless and easy prey. He also used his powers to halt the advances of the Skugs. "Thanks, Firestorm," said Bill.

"We'll do the rest," said Tracy as she and Bill pushed the now-defenseless Skugs into each other.

Billy 2 ran over to the defenseless Putties and put them out of their misery. "This sure beats a normal day at the office."

Trini 2 did the same and said, "I guess so."

Mark was knocked down by a Tenga and landed next to a fire hydrant. Smiling, he was given an idea. He said, "Hey, Firestorm, open this up, will you?"

"What for?" asked Firestorm.

"Just trust me," said Mark. Shrugging, Firestorm did as he was told, opening up the hydrant with his powers. "This isn't exactly legal, but. . ." He then manipulated the water to wipe out several Putties, Tengas, and Skugs. When that was done, he placed the water back into the hydrant and Firestorm sealed it back up. Smiling underneath his helmet, Mark said, "See? No harm done. Except to the uglies."

"Nice work," said Firestorm. Winking, he then added, "And I won't tell anyone, either." Mark smiled at this.

Green Lanterns Kyle Rayner and Billy 1 were battling Star Sapphire. She attacked with Sapphire beams, but both GL's easily blocked the shots. Kyle created a ring-generated sledge hammer and knocked her back. Sapphire's energy field protected her from serious harm. Billy 1 then created a mace and knocked her further back, but Sapphire was far from finished. She then created a bow that struck down Billy 1 and launched ninja stars at Kyle, but he managed to avoid them. Billy 1 recovered and joined Kyle in simultaneously punching Star Sapphire right in the face with glowing green fists. As she flew into the side of a building, Kyle said, "Sorry to do this to a lady, but. . ."

"No need to apologize," said Billy 1. "This is no lady."

"Enough of this!" yelled Star Sapphire. "I'll destroy the both of you!" She then fired a Sapphire beam. Kyle and Billy 1 responded with ring blasts. The beams collided with each other in a battle of wills. But as powerful as Star Sapphire was, she was simply no match for the combined will of two Green Lanterns, as she was overwhelmed and sent screaming to the ground unconscious.

Cyborg 1 blasted Putties with his arm cannon, destroying them. He also blasted Tengas and Skugs. "These guys just don't know when to quit."

Red Arrow shrugged and said, "Their loss." He then fired a fire arrow into a Putty, incinerating it and igniting more. He then took a boxing glove arrow and knocked a Skug into some of its companions, taking them out.

Cyborg 1 raised an eyebrow at this. "You still use those ridiculous things?"

"Hey, they're getting the job done, aren't they?" asked Red Arrow as he fired a stun arrow at a Tenga.

Isis 2 handled Angle Man easily, destroying his angler with a single lightning strike. "Hey! I didn't even do anything yet!"

"And you're not going to either," said Isis 2 as she manipulated the ground beneath him into a temporary natural prison. "That should hold you until you're back behind bars."

Hyde was knocked down by Putties and Tengas. He got to one knee only to see them moving in on him. However, he was saved by a concussive blast that sent them flying. The Purple Thundercat landed by the White Thundercat and helped him to his feet. Smiling underneath her helmet, the Purple Thundercat said, "Hi, honey. Did you miss me?"

This caused Hyde to do a double-take. "Jackie?" he asked in surprise. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," answered Jackie with a nod. "I guess you got caught up in all this too, huh?"

"We need to talk when this is all over," said Hyde.

"Right," said Jackie with a nod. "Right now, the others need help." Hyde nodded as he and Jackie rejoined the fight.

Troia and Supergirl landed several punches on Bizarro, but Bizarro bashed them away. "Puny Troia! Puny Supergirl! No match for Bizarro! Me, Bizarro, strongest man in w…" It was as far as he could get, for both Supergirl and Troia had gotten together and hit him with a force that rivaled Superman & Wonder Woman combined, sending him into a building, then the ground.

"There are only 2 things strong about you, Bizarro, one of them's your B.O. …" Troia started.

"…and the other's your halitosis!" Supergirl finished.

Bizarro stood up, shouting "Stupid Supergirl and Troia! Me crush you!"

"I don't think so! Try this on for size!" cried Starfire as she blasted Bizarro with Starbolts.

Unfazed, Bizarro yelled, "Stupid Starfire! Bizarro invulnerable!" He then fired his heat vision, but Starfire was able to dodge and fired a Starbolt along the path of Bizarro's heat vision, temporarily blinding him in his left eye and causing him pain.

"Raven, we need your help!" yelled Starfire as she continued to fire away at Bizarro.

Raven 1 used her telekinesis to send Putties, Tengas, and Skugs flying. Some of the Skugs made contact with each other, destroying themselves. Raven 1 was able to destroy more with her shadow manipulation power, trapping them and forcing them to touch. When she heard Starfire's cry for help, she simply said, "On my way." She then used her telekinesis to send Bizarro into the side of a building. She attempted to trap him with her shadow manipulation power, but Bizarro blasted himself free with his heat vision, despite his left eye not being usable.

Bizarro said, "Puny Titans! Stupid Titans! No stop Bizarro!"

"Maybe they can't," said a voice from this shadows. "But this might." Bizarro turned only to socked in the jaw. As he fell unconscious, Batman 1 stepped out of the shadows, having knocked out Bizarro with a single punch, courtesy of a Blue Kryptonite ring.

Most of the Skugs had been defeated. Realizing that all of the head villains except for Dark Spectre had been beaten, one Tenga said, "Let's get out of here!" The Tengas cawed and took their leave.

The Putties were left all alone. Tracy said, "You clayheads have a choice: You can either run while you still can, or stay and get your tails kicked." The Putties looked to consult with each other. Whatever they may have said, they seemed to agree. They teleported away.

"Guess they're not as stupid as we thought," said Bill.

Meanwhile, Dark Spectre knocked down both of the Megazords he was battling. He said, "You were foolish to challenge me!" He then breathed fire at them, causing more damage.

Danny said, "Man! I thought this guy might be tough, but this is ridiculous!"

"We're taking a real beating!" agreed Alyssa.

Taylor then transmitted to the Rangers on the ground, "If any of you down there can hear me, we could use some help up here! I repeat, we could use some help!"

The Rangers on the ground got the message. Conner said, "Don't worry, help is on the way."

"Bracchio!" ordered Eric. At his command, the Bracchio Zord made its way towards Point Place. The rest of the Dino Thunderzords deployed from it and combined into its own Megazord formation. Eric watched from the ground as Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Donna did battle with Dark Spectre, knocking him down. Dark Spectre quickly got back up and kicked down the Dino Thunder Megazord. However this allowed the Wild Force Megazord Cheetah Mode as well as the Predazord to recover. They both then took down Dark Spectre again.

"We have to stop him right now," said Max. "We can't take much more punishment."

"Agreed," said Cole with a nod. "Merrick, you ready?"

"I am," answered Merrick with a nod. "Dino Rangers, you ready?"

"Ready and waiting," answered Conner for his team.

"Mind if I join you up there?" asked Eric.

"Be our guest," answered Trent. With that, Eric joined his friends in the cockpit as the Dino Thunder Megazord linked up to the Bracchio Zord.

"Hit me with your best shot!" challenged Dark Spectre.

"You asked for it," said Paige. With that, the Wild Force Megazord Cheetah Mode performed its finisher. The Predazord followed that up with its own finisher. The Dino Thunder Rangers then launched their Megazord from the Bracchio Zord and struck Dark Spectre with multiple axe strikes.

Severely injured, Dark Spectre cried, "No! NO!" He then fell to the ground and exploded! However, despite being badly injured, he still lived! In a much weaker voice, Dark Spectre choked out, "I'll. . . be. . . back." He then teleported out.

The zords all returned to their hiding places as the Wild Force Rangers and Dino Thunder Rangers rejoined the other heroes on the ground. Noticing that Kyle was missing, Ethan asked, "Hey, where's Green Lantern?"

"He went to turn Cold, Sapphire, Bizarro, Angle Man, and Riddler over to the proper authorities," answered Troia. The assembled Rangers then demorphed. . . including the new Purple and White Thundercats.

"Eric? Donna?" asked Hyde in surprise. "Now it makes sense, the way you two disappear all the time."

"Sorry for keeping this from you, Hyde," said Eric apologetically. "But we hope you understand."

"Oh, I do," said Hyde. "Believe me, I do. Now, anyway."

"But how long have you and Jackie been doing this?" asked Donna.

"We just got started," answered Jackie.

"The bigger question now is, where is the Black Reality Gem?" asked Supergirl.

"Hyde, Dark Spectre seemed to think you had it," said Conner. "Any idea what that was all about?"

"You mean this?" asked Hyde as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black gemstone. He explained, "I was walking to the record store when I kicked something in the street. I was going to give it to Jackie, but I guess that's out of the question now."

"One thing puzzles me, though," said Trini 2. "We've got two Reality Gems already, and they both affected one of our own. And yet, you seem unaffected. How is that?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Jackie, barely controlling her giggles. "Steven here is as traditionally masculine as they come!"

"If that's the case," said Billy 1, "maybe he's so set in his beliefs that the gem didn't affect him."

"Whatever the case," said Batman 1, "we need that gem. Will you come with us, Steven?"

"First of all, I go by Hyde," said Hyde. "Second, I have. . . issues with authority figures. But I've seen and read enough about you guys that I think I might be able to trust you. So, I'll make a judgement call and say sure, why not?" He then handed Batman 1 the Black Reality Gem.

"Thank you," said Batman 1 with a nod. "Now, let's get back to the Animarium." With that, everyone there teleported out.

When they arrived, the Black Reality Gem flew out of Batman 1's hand and joined the other two. Paige then noticed her half-sisters there. "Prue! Piper! Phoebe!"

As the Purple Wild Force Ranger was getting reacquainted with the Charmed Ones, the Dino Thunder Rangers looked around the Animarium. . . and were surprised with what they were seeing. "Whoa," said Ethan. "This is too weird."

"As opposed to all the weirdness we see on a regular basis?" asked Kira with a smirk.

Confused that he seemed to be seeing two of everybody, Hyde took off his glasses, blew them, wiped them, and put them back on. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, it's a long story," answered Jackie.

Soon, the Wild Force Rangers and Dino Thunder Rangers had to take their leave. "We'd better get back to Turtle Cove," said Cole. "Master Org's not going to rest on his laurels just because we're not there."

"We'd better get back to Point Place as well," said Conner. "Mesogog's not going to take a break either."

Right after the Wild Force and Dino Thunder Rangers left, Shirley said, "I'm worried about Danny. He's nowhere to be found. It's like he's dropped off the Animarium completely."

Little did she realize that, in a way, she was right. . .

On the moon, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and Lex Luthor were conversing with an unknown figure. Rita asked, "Why should we trust you?"

"Because they think I'm not good enough," answered their new acquaintance. "I want revenge just as much as you do."

"Very well," said Luthor. "Bring us their gems and you will be rewarded most handsomely."

Danny Partridge stepped out of the shadows with an evil grin on his face. "Oh, I'll get their gems alright. So long as you live up to your end of the bargain, I'll live up to mine."

If he had a mouth, Zedd would have smiled. Instead he thought to himself with glee, 'This may work out better than I expected.'

Back on the Animarium, however, both Martian Manhunters and Phoebe Halliwell were aware of this new development. "We'd better get in touch with Batman. Danny has done what we thought he would do," said Martian Manhunter 1.

Piper looked at both Prue and Isis 1. "Are the fakes ready?"

"Yeah. And the trap is set. I don't think Keith and the other ThunderCats are going to like this, though." Prue told her middle sister.

"Actually, it was Keith who came up with this plan, in case something like this came about. Princess Shayla, Keith, Isis, and myself put this together. However, I am worried about how Shirley will react…especially when she finds out what I have learned about Danny." Batman 1 told Prue.

"What is it?" Prue asked.

"The possibility of Lex Luthor being Danny's true father." A disgusted Batman 1 told them. Both sisters gasped in shock.

"That. . . that can't be," said Piper in disbelief.

Just then, another portal was opened and the fountain sprang up. Princess Shayla said, "It looks like the Yellow Reality Gem is next."

"Yes," said Superman 2. "And it looks like we're headed back to Wisconsin. Port Washington, Wisconsin, to be exact."

"Well, at least now we finally get to see some action on our world," said Rocky 2.

"But I'm worried, though," said Carol. "Dana and J. T. are still there."

"Let's just hope they don't get caught up in all of this," said Frank.

NEXT: Power Of The Sun


	17. The Reality Gems, Part IV

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Chapter 4._

**REALITY GEMS 4: POWER OF THE SUN**

On the Animarium, the Batman 1 was going over a recent conversation that he had with Lucius Fox around 5 months ago…

_**Five Months Ago:**_

The Batman was going through a recent conversation he had had with his Chief Officer, Lucius Fox. Fox ran the daily dealings in Wayne Enterprises, leaving Bruce free to be…the Dark Knight.

Bruce had asked Lucius about the Shadow ThunderCat's motorcycle…how it seemed to be almost a virtual twin to the Batcycle. The answer: "You aren't the only hero whose secrets I keep"

Not too long afterwards, Fox had a conversation with Zordon. "MR. FOX. I TRUST ALL IS IN READINESS?"

"Yes Zordon. The weapons, cycle, and outfit for the Shadow ThunderCat are ready. All they need is the right candidate.

Zordon was looking down at a military bio of Capt. Daniel Aydelott. "TRUST ME. I HAVE FOUND THE RIGHT PERSON FOR THE JOB."

_**Now:**_

Batman looked over the documents he had discovered from hacking into Luthor's computers. The discovery that he had found out about Danny Partridge, quite frankly, made him rather ill.

Lex Luthor had his seed implanted in Shirley Partridge 14 years ago, when she thought she was pregnant with her husband's child. That seed was destroyed, and replaced with Luthor's own. "The Partridges do not need to know this…it would destroy them." Batman said to himself. He then destroyed all evidence about Danny's true father in the file…and vowed to never reveal this to anyone…

_**14 years ago:**_

Lex Luthor was fuming. The mysterious Blue Tiger had once more interfered with his plans to ruin some of the top CEOs in America, even though he had successfully gotten most of their monetal assets. The Blue Tiger had been a thorn in his side since his costumed days. He had suspected that he was San Pueblo Police Captain James Partridge, and was married to a Shirley Renfrew Partridge. They had a 4 year old son, and a 2 year old daughter, and were trying for three more.

-_This couldn't have come out any better than if I had planned it myself_.- he grinned evilly as he called his personal doctor. "Doctor Kelley! I would like you to take some of my…seed…for an experiment that I would like to test as soon as possible."

_**14 years later…**_

Reuben Kincaid, the group's manager, had arrived at the Partridge home. Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy were with Bill Engvall on an emergency as the ThunderCats, unknown to Danny, and Shirley was busy. "Danny, my boy, I received a personal letter addressed for you…and only you. Where's your mother?"

"She's inside. Thanks." Danny grinned, momentarily forgetting about his recent exchange with his brothers and sisters about their new, strange behavior, and why he wasn't included. Instead, he put this aside as he opened the letter. He read…

_Danny Partridge:_

_I have been chosen to tell you that you have been chosen to be the heir of Alexander Luthor…and why you are so different from your family. You, it seems that you share several things in common with Mr. Luthor, especially your same-mindedness in how to make money. Please meet me at the taco stand tomorrow around noon, and I will try to explain everything._

_Sidney Happersen, ESQ._

"HMMM." Danny mused. "I have an appointment to keep…"

Three days later, using the codes he had gained from Happersen, Danny walked into the elegant boardroom. He had already transferred large amounts of cash into his own account, but felt there was more he needed to know. He had a DVD disc…and had found a computer which took that specific disc. Popping it in…Danny was shocked when a full-blown holographic image of Lex Luthor appeared.

"Holy…"Danny started, when the holographic image spoke.

_"Hello, Daniel. You are probably wondering why I have sent for you. The reason is this…you may have been raised by James and Shirley Partridge…but your lineage is not theirs. Daniel…you are my son. And as such, heir to the Luthor fortune."_

The news floored Danny. "Wait…why doesn't my mom know this?" He felt shock. He always wondered why the Justice League and the Power Rangers always went after Lex Luthor…and why he was upset when they caught him and put him in prison. This answered a part of his question…why was he so different from his family?

_"The reason is in these medical files in your safe deposit vault in the World HQ for LexCorp. Your father was my main foe back then…long before Superman. With the Luthor resources…now nothing will stand in your way. When I am gone, these resources will be yours, for you to use resources as you see fit. Farewell, my son." _With that, the image faded.

"Son? Now things will be explained! Watch out world, there's a new Luthor in town!" Danny snickered to himself.

Recently, it also seemed that Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy were spending a LOT of time with Bill Engvall, which really confused him. One recent time, he came into the garage where they were talking…and they threw him out. They spent a lot of time with Engvall…and for some reason, he just bugged the hell out of Danny…as if he took his place in something. Ever since the ThunderCats first appeared, they have been running out at all hours of the night and mom seems to allow this…for no…NO WAY!

He then came upon Shirley and Bill talking. Bill began to tell her "The way it was explained to me, Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy needed a like-minded person on their team, which is how I came to be the Blue ThunderCat. Danny was supposed to be, but it turns out that the No. 1 rule that they must abide by is: 'Never use your powers for personal gain.' Turns out that Danny would have used his powers for profit."

Shirley sighed. "This explains a lot. Things are already rather fragile between you and Danny as it is. If he finds this out, he'll really hate you for it. What about Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy?"

"For some reason, they're happy with it. They totally agree with Zordon's decision about this, and we've been getting along great."

"Keith looks at you as an older brother, and Laurie, Chris, and Tracy see you as a substitute father. They adore you…and…my feelings go without saying. You are a brave, wonderful, heroic man, Bill Engvall, and I am madly in love with you." Shirley then finished the conversation with a passionate kiss, which he eagerly returned.

Fuming, Danny stormed out of the house into the night air. –_NO! Why him? What's wrong with making money with superpowers? He's stolen my family, my powers…and my birthright! I do NOT believe this, this can't be happening! Alright, they really feel like this, they can have Mr. Bill _super cool_ Engvall! I can do without any of them!_-

And with that, the seeds of hate and revenge were sown. Danny Partridge was determined to one day bring down the ThunderCats, The Justice League, and all superheroes…along with his own family. –_You all asked for this…God help me, some day you're gonna regret it!_-

_**Present:**_

While the Batman 1 was pondering what he had found out, Lilly Foster-Lambert was walking around, holding her favorite doll, Mr. Buttons. "Are you bored, Mr. Buttons?" she asked. She motioned the doll to make it look like it was nodding. "So am I. I wish the others would finish fighting so we can go home." She soon walked up to Isis 1. "Isis?" Isis 1 looked down at the child and smiled. Lilly continued, "I was thinking…how did you get your powers? I mean, how does a person become a superhero, anyway?"

Isis 1 looked at Lilly. "Bored?"

"Uh-huh."

The Human Egyptian Goddess of Nature sat Lilly on a pedestal, and began to explain, without revealing her identity, "Well, it all started when I was on an expedition in Egypt about 6 years ago…

_**Egypt, 6 years ago: **_

Andrea Thomas looked over at the head of the expedition and frowned. He was full of himself, and it showed. Fed up, she decided to go on her own, when a voice that only she heard summoned her to a certain pyramid.

Once she was there, she started digging only 4 feet away. She didn't know why, she just felt that she should. Soon, she uncovered a jeweled box, decorated with a scarab on the top. Andrea started to summon the rest of the party, when the same voice told her not to; that this was for her and her alone.

Opening the box, she found an amulet, shaped like cow's horns holding a sun disc, on a chain necklace. A scroll was with it, in Egyptian hieroglyphics. Andrea felt that she should put the necklace on, and after she did, she found that she was able to read the scroll. It told her…

_You are heir to the powers of the Goddess Isis. Originally owned by Queen Hapsetsut, this will give you powers over the animals and elements. You will soar as the falcon soars, run with the speed of gazelles, and command the elements of sky and earth. To gain these powers, simply speak the words 'Oh, Mighty Isis!'_

Andrea looked at the amulet. –Can't lose anything by trying- she thought to herself. Standing, she soon spoke the three words…

"OH, MIGHTY ISIS!"

In minutes, she was reborn as Isis, ready to protect humanity.

_**Present:**_

"…and that's all, in a nutshell." Isis 1 told her.

"Wow. Neat," said Lilly with a smile.

Isis 1 returned the smile. "It is, isn't it?"

Just then, the Charmed Ones and the Power Angels walked up to them. "The fake Gems are ready. Your counterpart has created their signal so that no one outside of the Animarium can tell the difference." Prue Halliwell told her.

Sabrina added "Before the heroes go to Port Washington, we can take hold of the real Gems and hide them within ourselves. Jill, Kelly, and Julie can protect the Red, Black, and Pink Reality Gems."

"…and whoever's going to Port Washington, I'm going with them." Kris finished.

"Me, too. I haven't seen any action so far." Tommy 1 spoke.

"We're going, too. We haven't done anything either." Rocky 1 spoke for the Zeo 1 team.

"I'm going as well." Superman 1finished. "Anyone else on the team?"

"Count me in," said Brendan. "I'm the only Geo Ranger who hasn't seen any action yet."

"We're going too," said Robin, speaking up for his team of Titans.

Wonder Woman 2, Martian Manhunter 2, and Flash 2 walked up. Wonder Woman 2 said, "And us as well."

"Don't forget about us," said Aisha as she and Adam 2 stepped forward.

"And me," said Samantha. "I want to see what your world is like."

"Then it's settled," said Superman 1. "Let's go!"

In Port Washington, Wisconsin, Dana Foster was sitting on the couch watching TV with her boyfriend Rich Halke and her stepbrother, John Thomas (J. T.) Lambert. They were at the apartment that Dana shared with J. T.'s girlfriend, Samantha "Sam" Milano. J. T. and Rich shared their own apartment across the hall and were over for dinner. Currently, Sam was at the grocery store buying what they would need for dinner tonight. J. T. was flipping through channels when he came across a news report about the Power Rangers. "Hey, check this out, another story about the Power Rangers," he said.

Dana rolled her eyes and asked, "When are they going to stop shoving these stories down our throats?"

"Oh, come on, honey, they can't be that bad," said Rich.

"Rich, when are you going to grow up?" asked Dana. "We don't even know if these 'Power Rangers' exist. And even if they do, they're nothing but a bunch of immature, publicity-hogging phonies who do more harm than good, especially with those big robots they're supposed to have."

"Give it a rest, Barky," said J. T. "One: You're just jealous because they can do more than you, and Two: At least they aren't a bunch of lying, thieving ambulance chasers."

"Low blow, J.T. Not all lawyers are crooks." Rich corrected him.

"Thanks, Rich. Anyway, jealousy has nothing to do with it," said Dana. "And as far as the female Rangers go, they're just another reason why society thinks they can hold women down."

"I don't think that at all," said Rich. "If anything, I think the female Power Rangers empower women."

Sam then walked in, saying, "Hey, guys. Dinner should be ready shortly." As she was sorting through her groceries, she realized she was missing something. "Oh, I forgot to get some eggs. Would one of you mind running down to the store and getting some for me?"

"I'll go," said Dana as she stood up. "No offense, Rich, but I just need to get away from J. T. for awhile."

As Dana picked up her purse and walked towards the door, J. T. quipped, "Don't hurry back."

"Oh, believe me, I won't," said Dana just before shutting the door.

Dana was in the parking lot, walking towards her car, when something hit her in the back of the head. "Ow!" Turning around, she yelled, "J. T.!" She soon realized he was nowhere to be found. She looked around, then looked down and noticed a yellow stone lying on the ground. "What's this?" she asked herself as she knelt down and picked it up. She stared at the stone and was surprised when it began glowing. Suddenly, it flew into her heart, suiting her up in a yellow costume. "WHAT THE H***?" yelled Dana in surprise. She looked into her car window and saw what she was now wearing. "This is not happening."

Elsewhere in Port Washington, the selected group of heroes landed on top of a building. Looking around, Brendan smiled and said, "Home, sweet home. Too bad we can't stay long."

As Superman 1 searched the city with his x-ray and telescopic vision, Kris asked, "Anything, Superman?"

"Not yet," answered Superman 1. Then he saw something. "Wait. Trouble." Deactivating his vision, Superman turned to the assembled group of Rangers and said, "You'd better morph, Rangers."

"Right," said Adam 2 with a nod. "It's Morphin Time!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

Tommy 1 gave the same command. "It's Morphin Time!"

"TIGERZORD!"

"STEGASAURUS!"

Adam 1 then cried, "Go Zeo!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER IV, BLACK!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!"

"ZEO RANGER VI, PURPLE!"

"GOLD RANGER POWER!"

Brendan then made the call for himself, "Geo Rangers, Unite!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

Finally, Kris commanded, "ANGEL POWER!" She punched her fist forward as the yellow gem on her bracelet glowed, suiting her up in her yellow bodysuit. She then said, "Let's go!"

Dana Foster, now the Yellow Solar Geo Ranger, said to herself, "This is not happening."

"Oh, but it is," said a sinister voice behind her. Dana turned to see a group of villains behind her: Darkonda, Metallo, Solomon Grundy, Giganta, Bloodsport, Silver Banshee, Golden Glider, Scorpina, Louie Kaboom, as well as several Cogs and Quantrons. Darkonda, the previous speaker, said, "It appears the Yellow Reality Gem is inside you. Give it to us!"

Dana was too frightened and shocked. Finally, she managed to get out, "I can't."

"Then we'll just take it from you," said Bloodsport, pointing a bazooka at her. "After we kill you!"

Bloodsport fired his bazooka at Dana, only to have a figure in green land in front of her. The Green Earth Geo Ranger swung his Earth Axe, sending the blast back to the source. Bloodsport screamed in surprise as his weapon was destroyed. Dana's green-clad savior turned to her and asked, "You okay?"

Dana just nodded, saying, "Yeah. Thanks." She then tilted her head slightly, thinking to herself, _That voice. . . that can't be. . .Brendan?_

"She'll die of old age before any of you creeps hurt her!" another voice bellowed. The gang of thugs turned to see Wonder Woman 2 standing there. "Hello, Bloodsport. Still acting like a complete jackass, I see."

"Jackass doesn't even begin to cover it!" Kat 1 added.

-This cannot be happening!- Dana thought to herself.

The fight was on. The Titans engaged the Quantrons and Cogs. Robin skillfully fought them off with his bo staff. Cyborg 2 blasted more with his arm cannon. "Carefull, guys," cried Cyborg 2. "Try not to damage any cars out here.

"That won't be a problem for me," said Robin. He then jumped on the roof of one car and threw an exploding batarang, causing major damage to both enemy types.

It soon became obvious that the Cogs and Quantrons were no match for Superboy and Wonder Girl's combined strength. As Superboy destroyed some of the enemies with his heat vision, he said, "And they say I've got no brains."

"Are you saying I'm a dumb blonde?" teased Wonder Girl. "You don't want to make me angry, do you?" She then wrapped her lasso around as many Cogs and Quantrons as she could, destroying them with electricity.

Changeling changed into a lion and pounced on several Cogs, tearing them apart. He then changed into a hawk and used his talons on a Quantron, attacking its eyes. As more Quantrons tried to help their comrade out, Changeling flew away, causing one Quantron to strike one of its own. In mid-air, Changeling changed into an ape, and landed on more Quantrons, taking them down. He then beat his chest, saying, "Me Changeling, king of jungle!" He laughed as he reverted back to his normal form, smiling as he saw more coming. "I'm having so much fun." He then charged the Quantrons and Cogs.

As Cogs and Quantrons surrounded her, Raven used her telekinesis to send them flying. Having heard Changeling's comments, she frowned and said, "This isn't supposed to be fun." She then used her shadow manipultion power to trap both enemy types and slam them into each other.

Speedy fired an exploding arrow, destroying Cogs and Quantrons. "Oh, come on, Raven, learn to live a little. I did." She then fired an EMP arrow, putting more enemies out of commission.

Giganta then said, "If you want to talk fun, how about fifty feet of fun?" Once she grew, Changeling responded by changing into a tyrannosaurus. He roared and overpowered Giganta, putting her down while making sure not to smash any cars.

Superman 1 was giving Metallo a beating. After a hard fall, Metallo stood up, saying, "It always has to come to this, doesn't it, Superman?" He then opened his chest, revealing his Kryptonite heart. . . only it didn't seem to affect his adversary at all! "That's impossible!" yelled Metallo in shock. "The Kryptonite. . ."

"Won't help you this time, Corbin," interrupted Superman 1 as he flew forward and landed three more hard punches, finally putting Metallo down for the count. Superman 1 crossed his arms and smiled, saying, "It pays to come from an alternate Universe."

Golden Glider flew after the new Ranger…only to be stopped by the Flash 2. "Hi honey, I'm home!" he quipped.

"DON'T HONEY ME, YOU SON OF A…" Glider started.

"Ah ,ah, ah! Watch your mouth before I wash it out with soap!" Wally said as he created a vortex, knocking Golden Glider to the ground. He then tied her up, and gagged her.

Brendan ran into the fray, skillfully tearing through Cogs and Quantrons with his axe. Kris Munroe, the Yellow Power Angel, fired electricity bolts at the Quantrons, blowing some up, and short-circuiting others while making her way over to Dana. "Ahhh. It's good to be me right now." Turning to Dana, she asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks. Please don't take this the wrong way, since you just saved me from those creeps, but I'd rather not be involved with all of you."

"I felt the same way at first. But then, I realized that at least I can really do some good, unlike greedy, self serving politicians, thieving lawyers, and, corrupt judges and sexist, bigoted senators." Kris spoke up rather bluntly.

"Why does everyone seem to have it in for lawyers recently?" Dana spoke up.

"I'm sorry, it's just that most of them seem to be just in it for a quick payout. I need to remind myself that there are still some who are still interested in justice. BTW, you can call upon your power at any time." Kris said.

Dana looked at the Power Angel, then at a pack of Cogs, then shot a blast of intense sunlight at them, first blinding them, then causing them to implode. Shocked, Dana looked at Kris, saying "I did that? And…why do you look like Cheryl Ladd?"

"Who?" Kris spoke up.

Meanwhile, as Wonder Woman 2 was busy trashing every weapon Bloodsport called on, the Zeo Rangers went after Louie Kaboom and Scorpina. "Wow. Scorpina is just as ugly here as she is on our world." Tanya 1 joked.

"Tanya. Now, guys, let's put them out of their misery!" Adam 1 commanded. Adam 1, Tanya 1, Rocky 1, and David then proceeded to engage Louie in hand-to-hand combat, while Kat 1, Jamie, and Trey took it to Scorpina.

Adam 1 and David clashed with Louie. They were evenly matched, but Louie gained the upper hand by blasting Adam 1 at point-blank range with a cannon on his left arm and blowing David away with purple eyebeams. He then fired a blue energy bolt from his sword at Rocky 1 and Tanya 1, but both Rangers leapt to avoid the shot. Rocky 1 then struck Louie with his arm blades, while Tanya 1 did the same with her nunchucks. This allowed Adam 1 and David to recover. Adam 1 added two shots with his sword, while David added a hit from each of his hatchets. As Louie stumbled back, he quickly recovered and said, "Is that all you've got?"

"Not by a long shot!" said Adam 1. He then jumped towards Louie and landed his flying kick special attack. His sword then glowed red and he struck Louie again. Tanya 1 then hovered in front of Louie, her nunchucks glowing as she spun in mid-air, striking him again. Rocky 1's arm blades flashed as he crossed them and flew forward, striking Louie hard in the chest. Finally, David's hatchets charged and he dove head-first, slashing both hatchets at once, finally putting him down for the count.

Scorpina struck down Kat 1 and Jamie with her sword before engaging the Gold Ranger one-on-one. She said, "I don't want them, Trini. Just you."

"Thank you kindly, Scorpina, but I'm not Trini."

It took a moment to register before Scorpina's jaw dropped. "Th. . . that's impossible! Trey? But you're dead!"

"So I've been told," said Trey. "Would you like to try killing me again?"

"I want nothing more!" cried Scorpina as she charged forward. They clashed with their weapons. After matching each other strike for strike for several minutes, Trey finally managed to land a kick to Scorpina's mid-section. As she stumbled back, Trey ran forward and struck Scorpina in the jaw with the Gold Power Staff. One more kick sent her flying. Scorpina got to one knee and snarled, saying, "You'll pay dearly for that!" She then ran her hand across her sword, charging it before throwing it like a boomerang, striking Trey in the chest. When he went down, Scorpina's sword returned to her. As she approached the Gold Ranger, she asked, "Any last words?"

"Yeah," said Trey. "Look behind you."

"You don't think I'm stupid enough to fall for that, do you?" asked Scorpina.

"Actually, no," said a voice behind her. Scorpina turned to see Jamie, Sword of Lightning in hand. The Purple Zeo Ranger then added, "You're stupider." She then pointed her sword at Scorpina and fired a bolt of lightning, knocking Scorpina's sword out her hands. Kat 1's shield then glowed as she flew forward and spun, sending Scorpina flying and knocking her out.

Martian Manhunter 2 engaged Silver Banshee. She tried to use her ultra-sonic scream, but J'onn stayed out of the way. He landed a hard punch to her jaw. Two more put her out. He then landed on the ground and proceeded to engage Quantrons and Cogs as they tried to move in on Dana, Kris, and Brendan. He bashed away several. He then turned into a Quantron and used its weapons against them. He then shapeshifted into a large creature and jumped, crushing more under his weight. As he reverted back to his regular form, more Quantrons attempted to attack him from all sides, but he made himself intangible, causing them to strike and destroy themselves. As Flash 2 joined him in battling Cogs and Quantrons, he asked, "Don't these guys ever learn?"

"Apparently not," answered Martian Manhunter 2 bluntly.

Wonder Woman 2 continued to counter everything Bloodsport threw at her. Finally, she said, "Enough of this." She took her lasso and roped Bloodsport before swinging him around, throwing him in front of another car. She then knocked him out with one punch.

As Brendan fought Cogs and Quantrons, he saw more coming on. He stopped them in their tracks by cracking the ground open and causing them to fall in. He closed it back up, destroying them. More came, but Brendan stopped them by causing the ground to rise up just enough to catch them by surprise and cause them to clumsily fall. He then noticed some of the cogs open their eyes, ready to fire their eyebeams, but he wasn't their target.

As Dana attempted to fight off the Cogs and Quantrons alongside Kris, Dana asked, "This is what you have to deal with on a regular basis? It's like no matter what you do, they just keep coming back for more."

"And you're surprised?" asked Kris.

"Sorry," said Dana. "It's just that I never realized what kind of scum the Power Rangers have to deal with. I always thought they just did things for publicity and attention. Now I see that what they do is serious business. "

Suddenly, a large portion of the ground rose up nearby, catching them by surprise. Brendan had caused a chunk of the ground to rise. It was a barrier just thick enough to block the shots the Cogs had fired at Dana and Kris. Soon, the ground was lowered back into place as Dana and Kris saw a group of Cogs turn towards the Green Earth Ranger, who proceeded to put them down with his weapon. He then cast a look at the two yellow-clad women, saying, "Sorry, they were trying to cheap-shot you."

Even as they reengaged in combat, Dana asked, "Why does he sound so much like my stepbrother?" A pair of daggers then appeared in Dana's hands. Instinctively, she crossed them in front of her, causing an intense glow, blinding the Cogs and Quantrons with sunlight. The glow was so intense, they even started melting! She then charged forward and used her Solar Daggers to tear into both enemy types.

Tommy 1, Samantha, Adam 2, and Aisha took on both Solomon Grundy and Darkonda. These four particular Mighty Morphin Power Rangers had never fought together before, but they still had great chemistry in battle. This was evidenced as Tommy 1 and Adam 2 engaged Solomon Grundy, landing hits whereever they could. With Grundy slow to respond, they were able to avoid his fists and landed several hits to his head. A double flying kick caused him to stumble. He roared and cried out, "Stay still or Grundy crush!" He swung wildly, allowing both Rangers to kick him in the back of the head and put him down momentarily.

Aisha and Samantha took on Darkonda. They used their Blade Blaster swords while Darkonda parried with his own sword. When they finally got an opening, each girl landed two strikes. They then kicked him simultaneously, causing him to stumble back. In retaliation, Darkonda attacked with super-speed strikes, putting both of them down. He then laughed and said, "You Rangers are weak!"

"Anything you can do, I can do better, Darkonda!" said Aisha defiantly. "Metallic Armor, power up!"

Her suit now glowing, Aisha was able to temporarily blind Darkonda. "I can't see!" cried Darkonda. He also didn't see Aisha land a flying kick, two punches and a roundhouse.

With Darkonda on the ropes, Aisha cried, "Alright, Sam, do your stuff!"

"Kiss your butt goodbye, you worthless piece of slime!" cried Samantha before firing her Power Slings, sending Darkonda flying.

With Darkonda out of the fight, Samantha shot Aisha a look and asked, "How come we don't use our Metallic Armor as much as you guys?"

Shrugging, Aisha answered, "Talk to your Zordon about it."

Meanwhile, Grundy slowly got to his feet. Tommy 1 said, "It's not hard to knock him down. It's getting him to stay down that's the trick."

"Maybe this will help," said Adam 2. "Metallic Armor, power up!" His armor was activated just as Grundy threw a punch. However, Adam 2 caught his fist, much to the zombie's surprise. This allowed Aisha to land a flying kick. Adam 2 landed two punches, Aisha two more kicks, and Adam 2 two kicks of his own.

With both Rangers still in their Metallic Armor, Adam 2 and Aisha managed to lift the groggy Grundy over their heads. Aisha cried, "Hey, strong guys! Catch!"

Aisha and Adam 2 then cried, "Heave, ho!" They then threw Grundy towards Superboy and Wonder Girl, who punched him simultaneoulsy, sending him flying towards Martian Manhunter 2. He landed a punch of his own, sending him towards Wonder Woman 2. After a punch from her, Grundy flew towards Superman 1, who finally put Grundy down with one more punch.

As the villains gathered around the fallen Grundy, they realized they were outnumbered and outmatched. David said, "The Cogs and Quantrons are history."

"And you're all alone," said Jamie.

"Surrender or we're taking you down the hard way," said Adam 1.

"You can do whatever you want with this Earth-scum," said Darkonda.

"As for us, we're out of here!" added Scorpina.

"Wait a minute!" cried Golden Glider. "What about us?"

"You're on your own!" said Louie as he, Darkonda, and Scorpina teleported out.

"Traitors!" screamed Giganta. Wonder Woman 2 and Wonder Girl then wrapped up the remaining criminals and took them away.

When they were gone, Dana said, "Look, I appreciate the fact that you saved my life, but could someone please tell me how to get out of this suit and get this rock out of my body?"

"Hmm. We didn't expect this," said Superman 1. "If you'll come with us, we'll see what we can do."

"Fine," said Dana. "Let's just get this over with."

Several teleportation beams arrived on the Animarium. Wonder Woman 2 and Wonder Girl joined them moments later. The Rangers then proceeded to demorph, except Dana. When they did so, Dana's jaw dropped underneath her helmet. "Brendan?" asked Dana in surprise. "So that was you that saved me from that bazooka blast!"

Frank and Carol then approached. Frank said, "So, Dana, you got caught up in all this too, didn't you?"

Dana turned in surprise. "Mom? Frank? What are you doing here? Never mind, how do I take this thing off?"

"Just put your hand over your heart like I did," said Brendan.

Dana did so, reverting back to civilian form. Once demorphed, the Yellow Reality Gem extracted itself from her heart, landing in her hand. "Thank God that's over," said Dana. "But what's with this rock?"

"That's what we came to Port Washington to find," answered Kris as she walked towards Dana. "That's the Yellow Reality Gem. Would you mind handing it over?"

"Gladly," said Dana as she handed the gem to Kris. She then turned to Carol and Frank, asking, "But what's all this talk about 'Reality Gems?' And how did you get involved with the Power Rangers and the Justice League?"

"Oh, it's a long story, Dana," said Carol as she approached her eldest daughter and put an arm around her. "We're just glad to see you're safe."

"As for how we got involved in this," said Frank, "well, they can tell it to you better than we could." He pointed towards Al, Brendan, Mark, and Karen.

Seeing the others, Dana asked, "Al? Karen? Mark? You're Power Rangers, too?"

"Yeah," answered Karen with a smile. "I'm pink, Al's red, and Mark's blue."

"And as you just saw, I'm green," said Brendan.

Another voice broke in, saying, "Hey, Dana-Burger!" Dana snapped her head around and watched in horror as Cody approached. He then put her in a head-lock and gave her a noogie, adding, "Good to see you again!" He laughed as he let her go.

Turning to her sister, brother, and step-siblings, Dana groaned as she said, "Please don't tell me this cheesehead is a Ranger."

Mark smiled and said, "Sorry. But Cody's black."

Jason 2 then approached and asked Al, "'Dana-Burger?' Isn't that an. . . unusual pet name?"

A smile on her own face, Al answered, "To us it might be, but not to Cody."

Jason 2 smiled and said, "Point taken."

"You think that's strange, look behind you." Karen told her sister. Dana turned around…and saw…

"DAVID CASSIDY? But…you have to be older than 22? How…" Dana stammered.

"Sorry about that," said Keith with a chuckle. "We had the same reaction when we met your brothers and sisters. I'm really Keith Partridge. This is my brother Chris, my sisters Laurie and Tracy, my mother Shirley, and her boyfriend Bill Engvall."

"Wow. You are real. Are the Angels…" Dana began, when Sabrina, Jill, Kelly, and Julie walked up to meet her.

"Hi. I hope my sister didn't get too out of control." Jill joked.

"Ha,ha." Kris said sarcastically

"FARRAH FAWCETT? JACLYN SMITH? KATE JACKSON? TANYA ROBERTS?" Dana spoke, referring to Jill, Kelly, Sabrina, and Julie, respectively.

Tracy looked at Dana. "Who plays each of us?"

Dana smiled and spoke "In order, respectively: Shirley Jones, David Cassidy, Susan Dey, Brian Forster, Suzanne Crough, and assuming you have a Danny…Danny Bonaduce."

Al looked at Dana. "Feel like you're in an episode of the 'Twilight Zone' yet?" Cody then proceeded to hum the "Twilight Zone" theme before laughing, causing Dana to roll her eyes.

Jill smiled. "We had the same reaction."

Kelly agreed. "Nice to meet you. I hope this isn't too much of a shock for you."

Dana looked around as she said, "Thank you. It is nice to meet you all." Dana looked around at the large group of people there. She found it hard to wrap her head around when she saw two of so many as well as the Partridge Family, the Charmed Ones, and Charlie's Angels, among other things. Finally, she said, "And to think this all started when I left to get some eggs."

"DANA FOSTER," came a booming voice. Dana turned and was surprised to see both Zordons. Zordon 2 spoke again. "YOU HAVE BEEN ENTRUSTED WITH A GREAT SECRET. YOU KNOW THE TRUE IDENTITIES OF THE POWER RANGERS."

"AND HAVING BEEN A RANGER YOURSELF FOR THIS BRIEF PERIOD OF TIME, WE NEED TO KNOW THAT WE CAN TRUST YOU TO KEEP THIS SECRET," said Zordon 1.

"Oh, believe me, I can keep a secret," said Dana. "It's J. T. and Rich you'd have to worry about. They're too stupid to keep this secret. I'm sure I could trust Sam, but I'm not willing to take the chance."

"Your J.T. and Rich sound like our Kelso. Are either of them always trying to get girls?" Jackie asked.

"J.T. is. Rich and I are seeing each other." Dana told her. "How bad is this 'Kelso'?"

"Good-looking but dumber than a bag of bricks. Hopefully, Rich is smarter than that." Hyde spoke.

"Are they really that bad?" asked Superman 1.

Dana looked at the Man of Steel, saying, "Superman, Rich filled out a job application once, and under sex, he put, 'I really, really hope so.' What does that tell you?"

Superman 1 smiled and chuckled, saying, "That tells me everything I need to know."

Hyde added "Kelso has a spiritual brother. God help the Universe."

Wonder Woman 2 then smiled and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to stay on as a full-time Ranger?"

Returning the smile, Dana answered, "Nah. It's not for me. But I now have a greater respect and understanding for what you Power Rangers do. Besides, the world could always use more good lawyers, right?"

"You'll get no arguments from us," said Tommy 1 with a smile.

"I need to get back," said Dana. "J. T., Rich, and Sam are probably wondering what's taking me so long. And I'll be involved in my first big case this weekend. We're hoping to put away a repeat-offender for life."

"GOOD LUCK TO YOU, DANA," said Zordon 2. "AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE."

Dana smiled and nodded, saying, "Thanks." Taking one last look at everyone on the Animarium, she waved and said, "Bye." Moments later, she was teleported back home.

When Dana was gone, the Yellow Reality Gem glowed in Kris' hand. She then placed it inside her body. "The yellow gem is safe. What now?"

Approaching the fountain, Superman 1 never took his eyes off of it. "Now, we wait."

_**EDWARDS AIR FORCE BASE:**_

Capt. Daniel Aydelott was walking from his new X29, thinking he needed to be doing something important, when a blackish gray item caught his eye. Picking it up, it turned out to be a ThunderMorpher, the Shadow ThunderMorpher. "What in the…" Dan started.

A voice came from the item. "DANIEL AYDELOTT. YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO AID THE WORLD"S GREATEST HEROES. USE THIS, COME TO THE FOLLOWING LOCATION ON THIS MOTORCYCLE, AND ALL WILL BE MADE CLEAR."

Dan walked to a black Ninja Motorcycle, and looked at the item in his hands. Without knowing it, he held up the morpher, and shouted…

"FROM THE SHADOWS, COMES FORTH THE LIGHT!"

Now clad in a gray and black ThunderCat outfit, he hopped on the cycle, and took off.

NEXT: Crystal Blue Persuasion


	18. The Reality Gems, Part V

_**DISCLAIMER: **__5 in the series. Bill's comedy routine is actually from past routines by the REAL Bill Engvall! And now…_

**REALITY GEMS 5: CRYSTAL BLUE PERSUASION **

The mood on the Animarium was bordering on tense. Bill Engvall, the Blue Tiger ThunderCat, decided to ease the nervousness by doing an impromptu comedy routine for everyone. Billy Cranston 1, Bill's mentor, watched as Bill tried to ease everyone's nerves. He started with this…

"My girlfriend in high school had a 12-foot boa constrictor, she named it Fluffy. That's just sick in my book. Well, we go over to her house, I don't know about the snake, and she says, "Hang on while I get into something more comfortable, okay?" and I'm like, "All right!" A few minutes later, she comes out wearing that snake around her neck, I'm backin' away, saying, "No thanks, I can drive." She says to me, "No, wait, Bill. Fluffy can wrap around us while we snuggle." I said, "No, he can't. 'Cause I'll kill him. Okay?"

Applause ripped though the Animarium, and even Batman 1 grinned as Bill continued: "Because of the 90's, we started using the word 'awesome.' Webster's dictionary defines awesome as "anything that leaves you in awe and wonder." Like winning the lottery ... twice. That would be awesome. Getting a phone call from the IRS saying you've been audited and _they_ owe _you_ $50,000. That would be awesome. Ladies, you wake up tomorrow and the newspaper reads "Scientists have discovered a way for men to experience childbirth." That would be awesome. Getting invited to the Playboy Mansion ... on trampoline night. That would be awesome. And I started thinking what would be awesome for Bill Engvall? What would leave me in awe and wonder? And it would have to be if I left this stage tonight and went back to my hotel room. And Shania Twain met me at my door, wearing nothing but a fur coat, holding a note from my wife that said "Have a good time." THAT would be AWESOME! It ain't gonna _happen_; but that would be awesome."

More screams of laughter, then: "I was at the gym the other day working out with my buddy. My buddy Joey. And he goes "Hey, man, I'm getting a divorce." I said "Wow, that sucks. Can you spot me?" That was our _whole_ conversation! So later that night, I'm speaking to Shirley, and I say "Hey, Joey is getting a divorce." She goes "Oh, my God! What happened?" "I dunno." "What do you mean you don't know? Is she cheating on him, is he cheating on her?" "Again, I'm not holding anything back here, I don't know!" She goes "Bill, someone tells you they're getting a divorce and you don't ask any questions?" And I go "Well, that's because he didn't ask me a question! He didn't say 'Hey Bill, what do you _think_ about me getting a divorce?', he said, 'I'm getting a divorce', which said to me, 'I require no further input on your part.'" If he had said 'What do you _think_ about me getting a divorce?', I'd have said, 'Well, you're gonna be dating again, so you should work on your pecs.'"

The best part came up with: "I just hate stupid people. They should have to wear signs that say "I'm Stupid". That way you wouldn't rely on them, and you wouldn't ask them for nothing.

Chris and I were flying kites in the park, when this one guy walked up and asked 'Y'all flyin' a kite?' I quickly told him 'Nope, fishin' for birds! Here's your sign."

Keith Partridge then shouted "Tell 'em the one you did."

Bill frowned. "Aw, why'd you have to bring that up?"

"Come on, share that one with the group." Keith insisted.

"Alright. Well, nobody's immune from this, not even me."

"Not even Brainiac here." Keith threw in.

Bill gave him a 'I am so going to get you for this!' look before continuing "I'm in the car park at the mall, and there's this guy with a coat hanger inside his window... and I could not stop myself. I said, "You lock your keys in your car?"' The driver looked at me and said 'No, just washed it, gonna hang it up to dry (dumbass). Here's your sign.'

I was on this plane coming back from an engagement in Florida, but the plane hit a deer, and we had to turn back. I was on the phone telling Shirley what happened. On the phone, I heard Danny ask 'Oh my God! Was he on the ground?' I swear to God I heard Shirley tell him 'Nope, Santa was making one last run. Here's your sign.'

I was on a trip to go deer-hunting with my old girlfriend. She looks at the Deer Crossing sign and asks 'Why do they put those signs up? Deer can't read!' Without looking at her, I replied 'No, but they do recognize pictures of themselves. Here's your sign.' Later, on the same trip, she asks 'When do the deer turn up?' I pause, then tell her 'I don't know. They didn't return the call to set up the meeting! Here's your sign.'

A truck driver got his truck stuck under an overpass, with me watching. A cop comes by and asks 'You get your truck stuck?' God bless that trucker, without missing a beat, he goes: "Nope, I was deliverin' that overpass and I ran outta gas." Here's your sign.'

I pulled my car into a gas station after my tire goes flat. The attendant asks 'Tire go flat?' 'Nope, I was drivin' along and the other three just swelled right up on me!' I swear to God, the attendant spoke up with 'Well, the heat'll do that.' Here's your sign.

This past summer, Shirley, the kids and I were packing up their stuff to move to Angel Grove, with a U-Haul truck sitting in their driveway. A friend comes by and asks, 'Y'all movin?' 'Nope, me and the Partridges just like to pack all our stuff up once or twice a week, just to see how many boxes it takes. Here's your sign.'

Keith, Laurie, Chris, and I once went fishing, and got a boat with a big string of bass. An on-looker saw us and asked 'You catch all them fish?' 'Nope, talked 'em into givin' up. Here's your sign.'

I had an Elk hung on the wall of my apartment, and a neighbor asked 'Did you shoot that thing?' 'Nope. He ran through the wall and got stuck. Here's your sign.'

I was once in an office elevator going up. A guy walks up and asks 'Excuse me, are these the elevators that go up?' 'No, these are the ones that go side to side. The up ones are down the hall. (to audience) HE WALKED AWAY! Here's your sign.'

I was doing a show in Buffalo, New York, and I go down to get my luggage, but mine didn't show up, which I know happens. So I go down to the lost luggage office, where everybody is in SUCH a good mood. Who applies for that job? Who says, 'I want to work in lost luggage?' You don't have a good day. That's like having a job emptying port-a-potties, you're just going to catch crap all day long. So I'm trying to be nice to this woman in the lost luggage office, and I said, 'Excuse me?' She goes, 'Can I help you?' 'Yes, you lost my luggage.' She looked me right in the eye and…I still can't believe this one…asks 'Has your plane landed yet?' 'No, princess. I'm having an out-of-body experience. I'm just checkin' on it. Here's your sign.'

In the store, I was buying some pants, when the clerk asked 'You gonna buy these?' 'Nope, gonna steal 'em. Just wanted you to see them before I walked out of the store. Here's your sign.'

For three days, I was helping Keith with the front porch of his house. The 2nd day, there was a cement truck in their yard. A neighbor asked 'You pouring concrete?' I was so proud of Keith, he looked at the guy,l sighed, then he snapped 'No, we're making big margaritas. Here's your sign.'

A friend bought two cakes for his wife's birthday, with a "3" on one and an "8" on the other. The store clerk asked 'Oh, do you have twins?' My buddy, quickly told her 'Yes, ma'am. My wife was in labor for five years. Here's your sign.'

Despite the laughs, Sabrina Duncan, the Blue Power Angel, was still looking concerned. Billy 1 walked up to her and asked "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Sorry, Billy. I'm a little nervous. If we don't collect all of the Gems…what will happen to everything? I mean, even after all we do…"

Batman 1 overheard this, and walked over. "Then we'll get them back. In the meantime, I have an idea. I have been considering an investigative branch of the JLA. You and the other Power Angels will be a part of this group, but powers aren't a criteria for this team. I am looking for the finest investigators, profilers, agents, and CSIs. They will be a part of this group."

Right then, the fountain activated. "Another Gem has been found…between Angel Grove and Briarwood, home of the Mystic Force Rangers. Who's going this time?" Princess Shayla asked.

"I'll go. I haven't seen any action so far." Green Lantern 1 spoke up then.

"All five…I mean, all seven of us will go." Keith Partridge said bluntly.

"I'm up for this." Wonder Woman 1 smiled.

"No rest for the weary." Jackie Burkhardt spoke.

Kimberly 1 smiled at Jackie and said, "We're on-call 24 hours a day."

"We'll all go, too." Jason 1 spoke for his team of Power Rangers.

"Sabrina, Kelly, and I will go, too." Jill Munroe, the Red Power Angel added.

"Piper, Phoebe, and I are coming, too." Prue Halliwell finished.

"I HAVE ACCESSED A TIME PORTAL IN BOTH UNIVERSES. CALLISTO HAS APPEARED IN THE PRESENT. XENA & GABRIELLE ARE COMING…FROM BOTH UNIVERSES." Zordon 1 spoke up.

"Sounds good to me. If Callisto has joined this bunch, we'll need all the help we can get. I wonder if Hercules is joining either of them?" Hawkman frowned.

"In the meantime, Kris and Julie can help me find the following people on this list." Batman 1 told everyone.

The fountain then revealed an image of several villains in the Briarwood area. "Uh oh," said Wonder Woman 1. "I think you know what to do, Rangers."

"Right," said Jason 1 with a nod. "It's Morphin Time!"

"TIGERZORD!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Keith then ordered, "ThunderCats, Time to Rock!"

"JAGUAR!"

"LYNX!"

"LEOPARD!"

"CHEETAH!"

"TIGER!"

"COUGAR!"

"LION!"

Finally, Sabrina commanded, "ANGEL POWER!" She, Kelly, and Jill punched their fists together, their gems glowed, and they were suited up.

"We're out of here!" declared Kelly. All the heroes were teleported off to their destination.

_**Briarwood:**_

On his Ninja Motorcycle, the new Shadow ThunderCat sped towards Briarwood, when…

"You have found the Blue Reality Gem! Surrender it now!" a voice bellowed. It turned out to be a reformed King Mondo, along with Prince Gasket, Archerina, Heat Wave, the Top, Aegeus, Syonide, and…

"Callisto?" Mondo bellowed.

"Those gems are mine!" Callisto snapped.

"Treacherous witch! Those are ours!" Mondo bellowed.

"Bite me, turkeys! None of you are taking that!" Dan shouted as he approached. He swiped the gem from the bickering villains and began fighting the fiends while still on his motorcycle, when the other heroes arrived.

Kelly Garrett, the Black Power Angel, shot a field of darkness towards Archerina. "Gasket, my darling, help me! This witch has trapped me!"

"Just watch, that's not all I'm gonna do!" Kelly snapped, and jumped into the darkened area. After a few crashes, Kelly walked out, carrying Archerina's head. With a smile on her face, Kelly quipped, "AWWWWWWWWW! She lost her head!"

"WITCH! You will pay for ending my beloved!" Gasket shouted, and fired at Kelly, when the Shadow ThunderCat jumped in front of the blast, slinging his sword to hit the beam, sending it back to it's source. Daniel then threw 2 throwing stars, short-circuiting the fiend.

"Not very sturdy, this 'Machine Empire', are they?" Daniel asked.

_**Meanwhile; One Police Plaza…**_

Kris Munroe walked into Major Case Department. The Yellow Power Angel was on a mission. She found 2 of the detectives she was looking for. "Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek?"

"Yup. Need anything?" Det. Mike Logan asked. Right then, the other 2 detectives she was looking for came into the squadroom.

"Robert Goren & Alexandra Eames?" asked Kris.

"As Mike asked, can we help you?" Det. Alexandra Eames asked.

"Yes. My name is Kris Munroe. I was looking for the 4 of you. We need your assistance on a case we are working on."

"We?" Det. Carolyn Barek asked.

Kris sighed. "Best if I just showed you. ANGEL POWER!" She then transformed into the Yellow Power Angel. The other three detectives looked surprised, but Det. Robert Goren just looked puzzled.

"Why us?" asked Goren.

"The Batman says you are the best," answered Kris. "We need you for an Investigative Dept. for the JLA."

Eames looked doubtful. "Batman wants us for this team?"

"If you'd like, you can come with me and find out." Kris finished. And with that, the five teleported out.

Back in Briarwood, the Shadow ThunderCat and Jill Munroe, the Red Power Angel, were fighting a pack of Hunger Dogs, when Mondo, and a group of Cogs tried to destroy them with sonic blasts. But before they could have any effect…

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

Six New Rangers showed up, and promptly began to trash some of the Hunger Dogs. Jill recognized them right away. "The Mystic Force Rangers! This is their turf, anyway!"

"Nice to be known!" Vida Rocca, the Pink Wind Mystic Ranger, smiled under her helmet, then sent a powerful gust of wind at the fiends, saying, "Despite what I'm wearing, pink is NOT my favorite color, but trust me, it's not going to be yours, either!" The Cogs and Hunger Dogs they were facing were completely trashed.

"Hey, Vida, you could have saved something for me!" Chip Thorn, the Yellow Energy Mystic Ranger, shouted.

"I have a feeling there will be plenty more for us to fight." Udonna, the White Snow Mystic Ranger, told him.

"That's the truth!" Kelly shouted.

Kelly was proven right as more Cogs and Hunger Dogs charged into the fray. "Alright!" cried Chip as he sent lightning strikes at both sets of foes, putting them out of commission. Udonna then used her mastery over cold and wind to freeze Cogs and blow away Hunger Dogs.

"I'll do the rest," said Green Lantern 1. He then created a bull with his power ring. The bull snorted and charged forward, shattering the frozen Cogs. GL 1 smirked and said, "You mess with the bull, you get the horns."

Heat Wave then approached, saying, "I'll melt you down!" He fired his flamethrower. However, Nick Russell , the Red Fire Mystic Force Ranger, countered, using his own mastery of fire. It was a battle of wills.

Jill then approached Nick, saying, "Let me give you a hand." Adding her own burst of fire, Heat Wave was soon overwhelmed, his flamethrower melting, and his costume being set on fire.

As his body began to be engulfed in flames, Sabrina said, "Time to cool you off, Heat Wave." She then shot a burst of water, dousing the flames and wiping him out.

Billy 1 stopped fighting for the moment, leaving the battle to the others. He went to check on the now-unconscious Heat Wave. When he was satisfied that he wasn't too badly hurt, Billy 1 said, "He's got some burns, but he'll live."

"Now, to take care of the rest," said Madison Rocca, the Blue Water Mystic Force Ranger. She and Sabrina then used various water-related tricks to take out more Cogs and Hunger Dogs.

Impressed by Madison's skills, Sabrina smiled at her and nodded, saying, "We make quite a team, don't we?"

Maddie smiled underneath her helmet and said, "That we do."

_**Meanwhile…Philadelphia, Pennsylvania:**_

Julie Rogers walked into the Philadelphia Cold Case Dept. She walked up to a blond detective and asked, "Det. Lilly Rush?"

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"You are not going to believe this, but the Batman sent me. I'm Julie Rogers…"

"…one of Charlie Townsend's 'Angels.' Why do you need my help?" Lilly asked bluntly.

"The Justice League. They need the best detectives. The Batman feels that you and Det. Scotty Valens are 2 of those people. Can you come to One Police Plaza in New York City?" Julie asked, handing her a signal device.

"I assume this has a teleport function?" Lilly asked.

"But of course."

Back in Briarwood, Jason 1, Tommy 1, Keith, and Hyde took on Callisto. However, despite being at a four-on-one disadvantage, Callisto had the upper hand. Jason1 and Keith swiped at her with their swords, but Callisto parried, pushed them away, and struck them down. Tommy 1 and Hyde tried to attack individually, but Callisto handled them just as easily.

As the four Rangers regrouped, Hyde said, "This lady's tougher than she looks."

"She never seems to get tired," added Keith.

"Why don't you just give it up?" asked Callisto. "You know you can't defeat me."

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers, you blonde bimbo?" countered Jason 1.

"We'll never surrender to the likes of you," said Tommy 1. "Not this day, not any day."

"So be it," said Callisto. "I will enjoy this very much. Though you outnumber me, there is only one who has ever been able to best me. And she's not here to bail you out."

"Oh, yes, she is," said a voice from behind. Callisto turned and her jaw dropped at the sight of not one, but two Xenas!

"Xena?" asked Callisto in disbelief. "But. . . but. . . how did you get here? And why are there two of you?"

"Let's just say, we've got friends in this timeframe," answered Xena 1.

"I've got to say, you look just like the Callisto I know back in my own Universe," added Xena 2. "And you're just as arrogant…_and_ stupid."

"I'll kill the both of you!" yelled Callisto as she charged. Callisto never stood a chance.

As Jason 1, Tommy 1, Keith, and Hyde watched in amazement as both Xenas fought, Hyde's sword spoke up. "Oh, my goodness. Those Xenas are something else."

"You can say that again," said Saba.

Hyde looked at both swords before looking at Tommy 1. "So, you've got a talking sword, too?"

Smiling underneath his helmet, Tommy 1 shrugged and said, "You get used to it."

"Should we help Xena, both Xenas, out?" asked Keith.

Trini 1 ran over to them, saying, "I don't think that will be necessary. Trust me, they've got things well in hand. Now come on, we've still got work to do."

As they watched Trini 1 reengage the Cogs and the Hunger Dogs, Jason 1 said, "Let's go!"

Both Xenas blocked Callisto's sword strike. After finally managing to knock Callisto's sword out of her hand, Xena 1 landed a kick, followed by one from Xena 2. They then punched her simultaneously, knocking her out.

_**London, England:**_

After visiting New York, Kris was teleported to England…the address of John Steed, to be exact. He was home, along with Emma Peel, his partner in fighting madmen for the last 15 years. With them were protégés Mike Gambit, and Purdey, along with Mrs. Peel's predecessor, Mrs. Catherine Gale. They were discussing a case they had just recently finished, when Kris arrived. "Hello. I was…" Kris had started.

"Glad to help. When do we start?" Mrs. Peel asked.

Kris stammered "How did you…"

"Mrs. Peel does that sometimes. Your Batman contacted us earlier and told us what he had in mind. We'll also help look for these Reality Gems as well. Shall we begin?" Steed finished.

Back in Briarwood, the Rangers continued to battle Cogs and Hunger Dogs. Kimberly 1 fired her Power Bow, taking out Hunger Dogs. "Let's rock their world!"

Laurie fired her own bow, putting Cogs down. She said, "This is getting ridiculous. We knock one down, ten more take its place!"

"Just keep fighting," said Zack, even as he chopped down Hunger Dogs with his Power Axe. "You just have to show them who's boss!"

"Oh, we're doing that, alright," said Chris as he took down more with his own axe.

"The fact that they're stupider than the stupidest of stupid people certainly helps," said Bill as he fought off both enemy types with his lance.

Billy 1 took down more enemies with his own lance before saying, "Having one of these helps too." He then used his power ring to create multiple buzzsaws, slicing through several Cogs and taking them out of the fight.

Trini 1 and Tracy battled Hunger Dogs, taking down several. Trini 1 smiled underneath her helmet as she watched her young protégé's prowess. "You're getting better every day, Tracy."

Tracy smiled under her own helmet, saying, "Thanks, Trini. That means a lot to me."

As she fought off Cogs and Hunger Dogs with her Power Slings, Samantha asked, "How are you holding up, Jackie?"

"I'll be fine," answered the Purple ThunderCat. "It's these guys you should be worried about." This got a smile out of Samantha.

Suddenly, a man charged into the fray, bashing both enemy types with sheer brute strength. Recognizing him, Trini 1 cried out, "Hercules!"

Hercules 1 smiled and said, "And not just me."

Another Hercules then ran into the fight, taking out more enemies. "I agreed to join in, too," said Hercules 2 with a smile of his own.

"Don't forget about us," came a feminine voice. It was Gabrielle 1, along with Gabrielle 2, and they were skillfully fighting both Cogs and Hunger Dogs with their staffs. Gabrielle 1 smiled and said, "You know, Gabrielle, you make a pretty good warrior."

Gabrielle 2 smiled as well, saying, "Why, thank you very much, Gabrielle. You're not so bad yourself." It was obvious they were teasing each other.

"Alright, that's enough, you two," said Iolaus 1 as he fought off enemies with his sword. He then smirked, turned to his doppelganger, and asked, "Hey, do you know who you remind me of?"

Iolaus 2 returned the smirk and said, "Wait, I know the answer to this one. . . um, yourself?"

Iolaus 1 smiled and answered, "Yeah." They then continued fighting.

_**Quantico, Virginia:**_

Julie walked into the Behavioral Analysis Unit (B.A.U.). She had 6 specific people in mind, and ran right into one of them. "Emily Prentiss?" she asked.

"Yes. We were contacted by Charles Townsend that you would be in touch with us. We're waiting for you in our debriefing room. Would you like to join us there?" Emily asked.

Around the conference table, Julie and Emily were joined by Agents Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia, Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner, Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau, and at the head of the table, Jason Gideon. "It seems that the Batman has gotten in touch with Mr. Townsend, and contacted us to help find these gems…along with this idea he has. There is something else we have found out about these Reality Gems…Dr. Reid can tell you more about this." Gideon told Julie.

"In addition to the 5 main Angel Gems, there are 4 subgems…these are not as powerful as the main 5, but can form a team of seconds to the Power Angel team. Like the main 5, the possessors must be heroic and honest…but, unlike them, they can be possessed by either women or men. Three of them must wait until the 5th Reality Gem is found…but the 4th Angel Gem has possibly been found." Reid told everyone.

"Elle seems to have found the 4th Angel Gem. She is on her way here now." Jareau told everyone. This was intriguing to Julie. Jareau was referring to former B.A.U. Agent Elle Greenway.

The battle continued in Briarwood, as Wonder Woman 1 fought through a pack of Cogs and Hunger Dogs. She forced her way over to her intended target. "MONDO!" she bellowed.

King Mondo turned to the Amazon Princess and would have smiled if he were capable of it. "Ah, Wonder Woman, I've been looking forward to this showdown. Unlike Superman, you're not invulnerable, so it will give me great pleasure to destroy you!" He then began firing shots from his staff.

Wonder Woman 1, however, deflected the shots with her bracelets. One of them knocked Mondo's staff out of his hands, causing him to cry out. He had no time to respond as Wonder Woman 1 flew forward and knocked him down with one punch. She stood over the Machine King and frowned, saying, "You never learn." She then stomped his head, crushing it. "Rust in pieces."

_**Washington, DC: Navy Yard:**_

"Batman." Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs spoke to seemingly no one.

"How did you do that? Usually no one can find me if I don't want to be found."

"I have my ways. About this idea of yours…" Gibbs spoke up.

"I want you and your best agents as part of this team. Would your Director be upset if I left him out of this process?" Batman asked.

"Not really. Besides, we're ready to go."

"Now, we're…" Batman started, when he realized there was no one there anymore. "So…that's what it feels like."

Back in Briarwood, Aegeus saw Wonder Woman 1 take out King Mondo and said, "You may have defeated King Mondo, Wonder Woman, but I will destroy you myself!"

"I'm afraid you won't get the chance," said Prue Halliwell.

Aegeus turned to see the Charmed Ones standing before him. He laughed and said, "Do you amateur witches think you stand a chance against me?"

"Hmm, let me think about it," said Piper in mock thought. "Yes!"

"We'll see about that!" said Aegeus as he charged forward.

"Yes, let's," said Phoebe with a smirk.

Aegeus charged from the sky on his stolen winged horse, Pegasus, attempting to shoot the Charmed Ones with his thunderbolt arrows, but Piper was ready. First, she caused his thunderbolt to explode in his face, then froze him in time. "Amateur witches my ass!"

"Piper." Prue chided gently, then Astral Projected herself to Aegeus' location, and swiped his Vulcan Blade. "Looking for this?" Astral Prue snickered as she threw it towards Wonder Woman 1, then went back into her body.

"Hey, save something for me!" Phoebe shouted, then levitated herself up to the spot, stole his bow, then came back down to Earth.

Aegeus was soon able to move, and saw what had happened. "Damn you, witches!"

"No, damn you. Nighty Night!" Piper snickered, as Prue used telekinesis to first steal the remaining thunderbolt arrows, then throw him off of his horse, causing him to fall into the trees, then take a painful fall to the ground, landing in front of Wonder Woman 1.

WW1 couldn't help but smile at her fallen foe, as she said, "AWWWW. Did little Aegey fall down?"

"B****!" Aegeus charged the Avenging Amazon, only to get knocked out with one punch.

Piper smiled. "His career in crime is OVER!"

_**Bayport, Michigan:**_

"Ms. Munroe, how can we help on this?" Frank Hardy asked the blonde visitor.

"You have been recommended by the Batman for this. We need your help in finding out as much as you can about the Reality Gems. Can you be at One Police Plaza in New York as soon as possible?"

"Of course. We'll get there as soon as we can." Joe Hardy answered for both himself and his brother.

In Briarwood, Xander Bly, the Green Nature Mystic Force Ranger, tried to reason with Syonide, "Look, Syonide, I'm sure there's some kind of agreement we can reach here. No need for violence."

Syonide charged forward with his hatchets, crying out, "I don't make deals with the likes of you. I'll take on all of you!"

Xander shrugged and said, "Suit yourself. But don't worry, you won't have to take on all of us. Just me!" He then easily overwhelmed Syonide, taking him down with two kicks. He then caused vines to burst from the ground, which wrapped around Syonide, making him unable to move. Xander shook his head and said, "You know, you could have just let me reason with you."

_**River Heights, Ohio:**_

Nancy Drew looked at Julie Rogers and wasted no time with her answer:

"When do we start?"

_**Briarwood:**_

The Top tried to confuse the heroes by throwing little spinning discs to disorient them, when the Shadow ThunderCat snuck up behind him and whispered "Hello." Then, he knocked him out with a kung fu hold. "Dumbass." Dan said to himself.

"Where's the Blue reality Gem?" Laurie asked.

"I've got it. Shall we tell the bad guys this fight is over?" Sabrina asked.

"Nah. Let them waste some more of their time before we crash their world down on them." Jill smiled.

_**New York City:**_

"Batman, we usually don't do things like this. The Commisssioner is going to wonder about this." Lt. Danny Messner told him.

"We have a chance to help out all reality here. I say yes." Det.1st Grade Stella Bonasera told him.

"I'll speak to the rest of the team, but it's a safe bet the answer is yes." Det. 1st Grade Mac Taylor spoke up.

_**Briarwood:**_

Sabrina Duncan quickly took the Blue Reality Gem and hid it in her body. "Hey, turkeys. It's over."

Heat Wave, Syonide, Aegeus, and the Top surrendered. Callisto had already been sent back to her own time. But, the pieces of Mondo, Gasket, and Archerina, disappeared rather quickly. "We'd better head back to the Animarium. I have a feeling that Danny is up to something." Keith frowned. Looking at the shadow ThunderCat, he said, "You should come along too."

Before leaving, Wonder Woman 1 said, "Thanks for your help, Mystic Force Rangers."

"It was our pleasure," said Nick with a nod.

"If you're ever in Briarwood again, be sure and drop into the Rock Porium," said Xander. "We'll give you a ten percent discount."

Smiling under his helmet, Zack 1 said, "As long as your music jams, we just might have to take you up on that offer."

"Alright, everyone, let's go," said Jason 1. With that, they teleported out.

On the Animarium, a fake Blue Reality Gem had joined the other copies. Danny Partridge was trapped in a field of energy, courtesy of Zordon 1. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! I SWEAR YOU ARE ALL GOING TO REGRET THIS!" he shouted.

Isis 1 looked over at Danny, then at Batman 1, then Keith. "Is everything ready?"

Keith took off his helmet and looked at his trapped brother. "Everything. The Charmed Ones are ready too. The spell is ready to go."

Batman 1 told everyone, "Then… 'Let Us Begin'." He spoke, quoting John F. Kennedy.

Xena, Gabrielle, Hercules, and Iolaus (from both Universes) looked around the Animarium in amazement. "This place is magnificent," breathed Iolaus 2.

Trini 1 demorphed as Xena 1 approached her. They then hugged, Trini 1 whispering, "It's good to see you again."

Xena 1 smiled and said, "Likewise."

Xena 2 turned when she heard a voice. "Xena?" Xena 2 turned to see Kat 2 approaching with a smile on her face.

Xena 2 let out a smile of her own. "Kat," she said as she walked over to her descendant, bridging the gap.

As they hugged, Kat 2 said, "It's good to see you again. I just wish I had been able to fight by your side again."

As both Gabrielles watched, they spoke.

Gabrielle 1: "We have got. . ."

Gabrielle 2: ". . . to stop meeting like this." The two looked at each other, realizing they were both thinking the same thing. They couldn't help but laugh.

Trini 1 smiled and said, "Sometimes, I think these. . ."

". . . are the only circumstances under which we can meet," finished Kat 2. Like both Gabrielles had done, Trini 1 and Kat 2 just looked at each other and laughed.

The Shadow ThunderCat demorphed at the same time as the others…and met Zordon for the 1st time. "CAPT. DANIEL AYDELOTT, WE WELCOME YOU. THERE ARE THREE RULES YOU MUST ABIDE BY: 1: NEVER USE YOUR POWER FOR PERSONAL GAIN. 2: NEVER ENTER A BATTLE UNLESS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY. AND 3: KEEP YOUR IDENTITY SECRET."

"Fine with me. What's next?" Dan asked.

"The Purple Reality Gem. We have to find that. I've got the new Investigative Branch of the Justice League ready to help out here. In the meantime, we wait." Batman 1 finished.

Zordon 1 spoke up again. "XENA, HERCULES." Both Xenas and both Hercules' turned, along with both Gabrielle's and both Iolaus'. "WE THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE. IT IS NOW TIME TO SEND YOU BACK HOME."

"You're very much welcome," said Hercules 1 with a nod.

"If you ever need our help again, we'll be more than happy to oblige," said Hercules 2.

"Shame we couldn't stay longer," said Iolaus 1. "I'd like to see what the world is like 2000 years into the future."

"Trust me," said Iolaus 2, "you're better off not knowing."

Portals to their respective dimensions and timeframes were opened up. "GOODBYE, FRIENDS," said Zordon 2. "AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." The time-traveling guests nodded just before stepping through the portals.

NEXT: Deep Purple Dreams


	19. The Reality Gems, Interlude

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saban, DC. An interlude in the Reality Gems saga. How did Diana start having feelings for the original Black Ranger? Here is the tale…_

**Heaven's What I Feel  
By: Carl Turner  
**

On the Animarium, Wonder Woman 1 walked over to Kimberly 1 and Laurie. The Pink Cheetah ThunderCat asked the Princess about her current situation. "How did you and Zack start out together?"

"I'd like to know that myself. Of all of us, you seem to keep your feelings held in. How did this happen?" Kimberly 1 asked.

"The heart goes where it goes. I just know I am in love with him. I still remember how it all started…" as Diana flashed back to a point not too long after the Rangers joined the team…

4 _**years ago…**_

In the Hall Of Justice, an Amazon Princess was dealing with certain feelings concerning one of the newest members of the Justice League of America, in particular, Zack Taylor, the Black Ranger.

"What am I thinking, he's only 18, still a kid for the most part, for Athena's sake! I can't have these feelings for him! He's got Angela. But, I can't help it, I... I am in... I can't even bring myself to say it, that's how wrong this is! If he ever found out, how will he react, what..."

"Hey Diana! How's things?" Zack asked, somehow knowing what was on her mind.

"Zack, we have to talk," Wonder Woman told him.

An hour later, at the Angel Grove Youth Center, Wonder Woman, known as Diana Prince, was talking to Zack at the Rangers' usual table. "How did you know?"

"I just had a hunch, the way you've started stumbling over words whenever I've asked you a question, turning your eyes away from me when I look at you. Diana, how do you feel about me. Really?"

"Zack... I have never met anyone like you, adult or teen. I... I am... in... love with you. I've said it, and oddly enough, I expected both Aphrodite and Zordon to get together and blast me with a high grade lightning bolt. Still, you're only 18, and you already have Angela... or do you?"

"Yeah. I finally managed to get her to see the real me. I've got this feeling that she's the one for me. Which brings us back to... you."

"Yes it does. Zack, I've dealt with the wildest and the worst that this world has to offer, and not once have I flinched. Yet, this conversation is tying my stomach into knots." It was at this point, a new song came on the CD system. Gloria Estefan's 'Heaven's What I Feel.'

"Figures," Diana said.

"Diana... you actually... oh, man! Look, we're still human beings, no matter what this job we do convinces us otherwise. I've learned that it's okay to have these thoughts, but also to know when to talk to the other person about them."

"Yes, but, Hera help me, I'm still afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of you, Zack. Of you. Because you are right here in the JLA, and so close..."

"You don't trust yourself?"

"That's the understatement of the year."

"Look, Diana. No one knows what's going to happen to them, or how they're gonna feel about someone. You have half of the male population of the world falling over themselves for you. I've become your focus, for some reason. I'm flattered, but, I'm just a friend. But, because of this talk, maybe we can be better friends. A little closer than most, but still, good friends."

As the two left the table, Diana told him, "Zack, you're very special. Angela's a lucky woman. Still, if she ever wrecks your heart..."

"Hey, you never know. Come on. Tommy's probably wondering where we are."

As Diana left the Youth Center with Zack, she knew he was right. No one could control how they would feel about someone. But, how you dealt with it, and what happened afterwards, that was in your hands.

_Even if these feelings do fade away completely, I will always love you for this moment, Zack Taylor. You really are one of a kind_ Diana thought to herself as they headed for the JLA Teleportation Booth and back to the Hall Of Justice.

_**Present:**_

"So…what's next?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know. I hope a Happily Ever After." Wonder Woman 1 spoke.

Wonder Woman 2 looked over at the conversation between the three heroines and said to herself 'I truly hope so.'

_Love sometimes ,can be like destiny  
There's no way to say forever  
You may not realize your dreams  
But lots of times, it's like the flowing wind  
It can take us to forever, sending us on silent wings  
But I have broken  
All the rules of love...  
I never dreamed that  
I could come this far...  
And now I'm lost in my emotions  
You're becoming my devotion  
There's nothing I can do  
To stop this love for you...  
I was not supposed to  
Fall in love with you  
I have someone else...  
Someone else is loving you  
And I was not supposed to let this love get through (let love get through)_

_So let me say for real...  
Heaven's what I feel  
When I'm with you...  
This feeling is forever  
It is forever...  
You make it feel like heaven  
My love is true when I'm with you  
How could I have  
Known that in your eyes  
(in your eyes)  
I would find the deepest answer  
To the questions of my heart  
And how could I have known  
That by your side  
(by your side)  
Was the light to fill the darkness  
And the shadows of my life  
But I have broken  
All the rules of love  
I never dreamed that I  
Could come this far  
And now I'm lost in my emotion  
You're becoming my devotion  
There's nothing I can do  
To stop this love for you...  
I was not supposed to  
Fall in love with you  
I have someone else...  
Someone else is loving you  
And I was not supposed to  
Let this love get through  
let love get through  
So let me say for real...  
Heaven's what I feel...  
When I'm with you...  
this feeling is forever  
you make me feel like heaven, my love is true, when I'm with  
Heaven...Heaven...  
Is what I feel  
When Were together  
Heaven...Heaven...  
Just look in my eyes and  
You'll see it's the truth...  
I was not supposed to  
Fall in love with you  
I have someone else...  
And Someone else is loving you  
And I was not supposed to  
Let this love get through  
let love get through  
So let me say for real...  
Heaven's what I feel  
When I'm with you... _


	20. The Reality Gems, Part VI

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ No. 6. The song "Nowhere Bound" belongs to Diamond Rio. Roller Coaster belongs to the Partridge Family, and Together Forever is the property of one Rick Astley._

**REALITY GEMS 6: DEEP PURPLE DREAMS**

On the Animarium, Keith Partridge was playing his guitar during a peaceful period in the search for the other Reality Gems. He began playing 'Happy Together, when the new Shadow ThunderCat, Capt. Daniel Aydelott, started tap dancing along with the music. Watching this were Jill Munroe, the Red Power Angel, and Kelly Garrett, the Black Power Angel. Although both liked the show, Kelly asked "An Air Force Captain who tap dances?"

"Hey, you're a Southern girl who prefers Mexican food. I think you should appreciate the artistic side of men." Jill spoke up. When Keith finished, Jill asked "Keith, I know how you began, but, Dan…how did you…"

"…Get interested in this?" he said, finishing her question, then answered "My parents and I were watching 'An American In Paris' on one of these movie channels, and I was blown away by Gene Kelly, and I knew I wanted to do this. I got the chance to trade steps with Gregory Hines, and learned as much as I could. This, and playing the guitar clears my head." Dan finished.

Kelly asked "You still dance, giving your profession?"

"Whenever I get the chance, which is a lot more often than you think, I pull them out, and let my feet do the talking. Besides, I think it's fun, and it improves my timing." Dan finished.

Julie Rogers, the Pink Power Angel, walked in just as Keith said "It seems that our newest ThunderCat is a man of many talents."

Julie then asked "I gotta know, how did you get involved in the Martial Arts?"

"Well…my parents were both raised as Ninjas, and when I was 2 on up, I was raised in the ways of the Ninja. It was originally for inner peace, but now I can use my skills to protect the innocent."

Dan finished just as Sabrina Duncan, the Blue Power Angel, came in, saying "Sorry to interrupt, but we're needed."

When they arrived at the main meeting area, Keith rejoined Batman 1 and Isis 1 in coming up with a plan with help from the Charmed Ones to create more fake Reality Gems and try and find the others. Piper Halliwell was creating an image of fake gems for Danny Partridge to take to Luthor and Rita. Isis 1 and Prue Halliwell had discovered that there was a way to get the Green Reality Gem away from Lord Zedd. But first…there was the discovery of the Purple Reality Gem in Mariner Bay…in the other Universe.

"Anyone going…other than me?" Superman 2 asked.

"I will." Martian Manhunter 1 spoke up.

"We will, too." Tommy 2 added, speaking for himself, Rocky 2, and Jenny.

"I'm coming as well." Jason 1 told everyone.

A spaceship soon landed on the Animarium. Soon, out hopped seven Rangers. Andros, the Red Lightstar Ranger, said "We heard that you need some help in finding some gems?"

"That we do. We'll stop by Mariner Bay before going to our destination. Are all of the Lightstar Rangers there?" Isis 1 asked.

"All here. I hear there is a counterpart of myself there." Aisha 1, the Purple Lightstar Ranger, asked.

"Yup. Right here." Aisha 2 answered. Both girls stared at each other.

"Wow. So…that's what I look like in yellow. Damn, I look good!" Aisha 1 chuckled.

"I look hotter in purple! How did you become a Purple Ranger?" Aisha 2 asked.

"I became a Ranger the same time the other Lightstars did," answered Aisha 1. "How about you?"

"Well, on my world, Trini, along with Jason and Zack, left the team to go to the World Teen Summit peace conference in Switzerland," answered Aisha 2. "Before they left, however, Trini passed her powers on to me, while Jason and Zack passed theirs on to Rocky and Adam. Eventually, Trini came back to our team and became the Gold Ranger, while Jason and Zack came back about a year later as part of the Zeo team. However, there are no Purple Rangers where we come from."

Aisha 1 nodded before saying, "That explains why your Rocky and Adam are wearing red and black rather than blue and red. Although I must say, I'm surprised that Trini is the Gold Ranger on your world."

While they were talking, Julie smiled and said "I'm coming too, if no one minds. I'm starting to feel cooped up in here."

"We'll keep working on the phony gems. And, I've got a little scheme to get the Green Reality Gem from Zedd, it involves Danny Partridge." Isis 1 finished.

"How do we keep Danny in the dark about what he's really doing? I mean, I know something's going on, and we can't tell Shirley about this, but…" Phoebe asked.

"First, we have to trick him into thinking he's got the true Reality Gems. Then, we have to get the green gem away from Zedd somehow. In the meantime, the Charmed Ones and I have found a way to save Danny from becoming Luthor's son. They'll need Batman's help for this." Isis 1 finished.

As the Charmed Ones and Batman 1 went to work on their plan, Superman 2, Martian Manhunter 1, Jason 1, Tommy 2, Rocky 2, Julie, and Jenny all joined the Lightstar Rangers in the AstroMegaShip, going first to Mariner Bay in this Universe, then crossing over to the 2nd Universe.

At the Aquabase in Mariner Bay, Captain William Mitchell walked into the meeting room where his team, the Lightspeed Rangers, were assembled. Wasting no time, he addressed his team. "Alright, everyone, I've been in touch with the Martian Manhunter. He and a select group of Rangers and Justice League members are on their way as we speak."

"What do they need us for?" asked Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger.

"Miss Fairweather can tell you can tell you more about that," answered Captain Mitchell. "Angela?"

Miss Fairweather nodded and explained, "According to the Martian, they're currently on a mission searching for the Reality Gems. To put it simply, if they fall into the wrong hands, it can only spell disaster. There are nine gems. So far, five have been found, and we've just been informed that they are looking for the sixth. Unfortunately, one is also in the possession of Lord Zedd."

"Wait a minute," said Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger. "Lord Zedd? But I thought he had been converted to the side of good?"

"According to dad, he was," said Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger.

"But apparently, this Zedd is from another Universe," continued Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger. "The Rangers and JLA from his world followed him here. And we're taking a little trip to this other world."

A proximity alarm went off. "Trouble?" asked Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger.

"No," answered Miss Fairweather. "That's them."

"Let's go then," said Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger with a smile. "I've always wanted to travel to another Universe."

The Astro Megaship docked at the Aquabase. Superman 2 and Martian Manhunter 1 stepped out, followed close behind by their selected team of Rangers. The Lightspeed Rangers approached, Captain Mitchell saying, "Welcome. It is an honor and a privilege to be working with you."

"The feelings mutual, Captain Mitchell," said Superman 2 as he shook the captain's hand.

Recognizing the redhead with them, Dana lit up and said, "Hey, you're Julie Rogers! Part-time model and one of Charlie Townsend's Angels!"

"Dana Mitchell," said Julie with a smile. "I remember seeing your photoshoots. But I can see you had a higher calling."

"Who's the rest of your party?" asked Joel.

"As you can see, I am the Martian Manhunter," said Martian Manhunter 1. "Along with Miss Rogers is Jason Lee Scott, the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger. The rest are Andros, Zhane, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Carlos Vallerte, T. J. Johnson, and Aisha Campbell, the Lightstar Rangers. We are from this world."

"And while you may recognize me as Superman, I am not your Superman," said Superman 2. "I am from the other Universe, the one you are about to visit along with us. With me are Tommy Oliver, the White Power Ranger, his sister Jenny, the Green Ranger, and Rocky DeSantos, the Red Ranger."

"Wow," said Chad. "It's going to be tough keeping up with everybody."

"We'd better get going," said Zhane. "That gem's not waiting for anybody."

"Good luck, all of you," said Captain Mitchell. The assembled group of heroes then boarded the Astro Megaship and took off.

As they took to space, Ashley asked, "How are we supposed to get to the other Universe?"

"That's where I come in," answered Julie. Concentrating, the Pink Reality Gem inside of her body began to glow. A portal was opened in space. The Astro Megaship entered it and the portal closed.

Back on the Animarium, Danny Partridge was pounding on the energy field, screaming bloody murder. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU'LL ALL PAY!"

Holding back her tears, Shirley Partridge touched the energy field, wishing it was her son's hand she was holding. She hung her head and asked herself, "Where did I go wrong?"

_**FLASHBACK: Three days ago: **_

Danny Partridge crept back into the main area of the Animarium, intent on stealing the Reality Gems. –So, I'm not good enough to be a ThunderCat, or any type of Ranger, huh? We'll see what happens when I become the only hero on this planet!- Danny thought evilly to himself.

But as he reached for the Red Reality Gem, a clarion sound erupted throughout the Animarium. Within minutes, Danny found himself trapped in a field of energy, courtesy of Zordon 1. "CONTACT BOTH KEITH AND BATMAN. HE HAS GONE TO THE DARK SIDE."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"What did I do wrong?" asked Shirley. "How could my other kids turn out so good, but this one turn out so bad?"

Prue Halliwell walked up to Shirley, gently assuring her that "You didn't do anything wrong. From what Keith and the others told us, you were the best. You did the best that you could."

"Prue's right. We loved our mom, but, you are the type of parent that we wished our mom could have been. Don't you ever believe that this was your fault. You had nothing to do with how he turned out." Piper Halliwell finished.

Phoebe Halliwell added "Instead, look at Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy. Look at how great they turned out. You should be proud of them."

"Maybe they're not the ones who turned out so good," countered Danny. "Maybe I was the one who turned out good. Did you ever think of that?"

"I don't believe that, Danny," said Shirley. "Not for one second. I just hope you learn that before it's too late."

"The world according to Lex Luthor. You really are a sick puppy, you know that?" Phoebe added.

"I have nothing left to learn, mother!" screamed Danny. "I was the one who should have been the Blue ThunderCat, not that hick you call a boyfriend! I'm smarter than him, I'm better-looking than him, I'm better than him as well as the rest of you in every way, shape, and form!"

"My God! You are not only corrupt, you really are Luthor's son! You sicken me!" Phoebe finished.

"Like your opinion matters to me, bitchy witch!" Danny snarled.

"Bravo, Danny, bravo," said Batman 1 as he approached. "But what you fail to see is that sometimes, the smartest people have the most to learn. You and Luthor are shining examples of that."

Larry and Leslie Zedden watched the whole thing, along with Carol, Frank, and Lilly. Larry said, "I feel sorry for the kid," said Larry. "I just hope he doesn't succumb to the same fate I did. If he does, Heaven help the Universe."

"As do I," came another voice. The party of five turned to see Batman 2 approach. "My counterpart has a plan that will hopefully make Danny see the light."

"I sure hope he knows what he's doing," said Leslie.

"We don't just look alike, Mrs. Zedden," said Batman 2. "We think alike as well."

Lilly then started walking away. Frank asked, "Hey, Lilly honey, where are you going?"

"I just need to get away, daddy," said Lilly. "I'll be fine." Everyone watched as the child walked away.

As Batman 2 walked away as well, Leslie said, "Poor little girl. It must be disturbing having to see someone old enough to be her brother taking such a dark turn."

Watching Batman 2, Carol said, "Somehow, I don't think it's just Danny that Lilly's scared of." Frank looked at his wife knowingly as she hesitantly followed the Dark Knight.

Carol looked around before finally spotting Batman 2 standing alone. As she hesitantly approached, Batman 2 asked, "What do you want, Mrs. Lambert?"

This surprised Carol. Nevertheless, she said, "It's about Lilly."

"What about her?"

"Look, Batman," said Carol, "I understand that you aren't the most social or trusting man. But quite frankly, Lilly's terrified of you."

"Unfortunately, it's something I've gotten very good at," said Batman 2.

"Batman, I understand that you don't trust just anybody with certain things," continued Carol. "But do you mind me asking. . ."

Knowing what Carol was getting at, Batman 2 finally whipped his head around and said, "Yes. As a matter of fact, I do mind. But if you need me to tell you something, let's just say my intention is to frighten criminals, not children."

Carol nodded and said, "Fair enough. But I think you need to tell that to Lilly."

"You're her mother. Isn't that your job?"

"I've been a mother long enough to know that there are some problems a mother just can't solve," said Carol.

"I. . . think I understand," said Batman 2. He then started walking away, looking for Lilly.

However, Carol stopped him, saying, "Batman, wait." Batman 2 looked over his shoulder, waiting for Carol to speak. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what made you decide to choose this path in life?"

Batman 2 looked away as images flashed through his mind. Images of his parents. The sounds of gunshots. Images of a young boy on his knees, his parents lying in the street dead. Finally, Batman 2 spoke. "A horrible memory. And a promise I made myself."

"Have you been able to keep that promise?" asked Carol.

Batman 2 turned to Carol once more before answering. "I hope so, Carol. I hope so." Carol was surprised by this, as this was the first time she'd ever heard Batman call her by her first name. As Batman 2 walked away, Carol allowed a smile to cross her face and a single tear to roll down her cheek.

Lilly Foster-Lambert threw a rock into the water. It sank. Lilly sighed. "I can't ever get a stone to skip."

She then gasped as she saw a bat-shaped shadow standing behind her. She turned to see Batman 2 standing there. He said, "If you're going to skip stones, it's going to take lots of practice." He then picked up a stone and skipped it across the water.

"Wow," said Lilly.

"Care to tell me what's bothering you?" asked Batman 2.

Lilly hesitated for a moment before speaking. "I'm scared, okay? You give me the creeps. Sometimes you scare me more than the bad guys."

"That's. . . understandable," admitted Batman 2.

"Bats are scary creatures," said Lilly.

"Do you know what my father once told me?" asked Batman 2. "He said that all creatures feel fear."

"Even the scary ones?" asked Lilly.

"Especially the scary ones," said Batman 2 with a slight smirk. "Do you know why I decided to become a bat?" Lilly shook her head and Batman 2 leaned down towards her ear. He whispered, "Because bats frighten me." Batman 2 then stood up and walked away. When he was gone, Lilly managed a smile.

Danny had finally given up on trying to escape the energy field and collapsed in exhaustion. The Geo Rangers had watched the whole thing, Mark saying, "Finally, I thought we were never going to hear the end of it."

"Poor dude," said Cody. "I just hope I never cross over to the dark side."

Karen finally turned and walked away. She spotted Keith's guitar and sat down on a rock. Kris Munroe, the Yellow Power Angel, asked, "You play the guitar?"

"Yeah," said Karen with a smile. "It's helped me get through some tough times. Unlike the Partridges, though, I play more for fun than anything else. Don't get me wrong, I'd like to make it big in country music, but when it comes to my future, I'm a girl with many interests. Modeling, fashion, music." She plucked the strings.

Hearing the tune, Keith asked, "I like what I'm hearing, but what are you doing with my guitar?"

"Oh, I've got a song in mind," answered Karen, with a warm smile. "It kind of reminds me of Danny." She started playing one of her favorite country songs. Kris sat down next to her as both began to sing.

_**Karen: **__You saved your money, boy  
Bought you some shoes  
The highway called  
And you heard its cue_

_I know you thought  
You had it beat  
But now you're leaving  
On a one-way street_

_**Karen and Kris: **__It's a hard, hard lesson  
But you're gonna have to learn it  
It's a long, cold swim  
Up against the current_

_**Karen: **__And somewhere down the line  
You're gonna have it to turn it around  
Cause, boy, right now  
You're nowhere bound_

_**Kris: **__Her words still echo  
In your mind  
But fade away  
As you cross the county line_

_Running from trouble?  
Or from the truth?  
It doesn't matter  
Either way, you lose_

_**Karen and Kris: **__It's a hard, hard lesson  
But you're gonna have to learn it  
It's a long, cold swim  
Up against the current_

_**Kris: **__And somewhere down the line  
You're gonna have it to turn it around  
Cause, boy, right now  
You're nowhere bound_

_**Karen: **__Well, you walk ten miles  
Just to make new tracks  
But you turn around  
And find that it's twenty miles back  
And it's never gonna change  
If you keep leaving_

_Your heart's gonna break  
But never break even_

_**Kris: **__Where to now?  
Do you know?  
One thing's for certain  
Gonna reap just what you sow_

_And all you planted was  
Heartache and pain  
Don't look now  
But it looks like rain_

_**Karen and Kris: **__It's a hard, hard lesson  
But you're gonna have to learn it  
It's a long, cold swim  
Up against the current_

_**Karen:**_ _And somewhere down the line  
You're gonna have it to turn it around_

_**Kris:**_ _Cause, boy, right now  
You're nowhere bound_

_**Karen:**_ _Nowhere bound_

"Great song. It does fit Danny. Thanks, Karen. I have a feeling I'm going to be talking to both you and Al a lot while looking for these gems." Keith said sadly.

Al had heard Keith's statement as she walked over. Both she and Karen hugged the Red Lion ThunderCat, Karen saying, "Anytime, Keith."

Prue and Piper Halliwell talked to Laurie Partridge about Danny's plight, and how they were going to fix this. "So let me get this straight: You're going back 14 years to when Luthor dreamed up this scheme?" The Pink Cheetah ThunderCat asked.

"You bet. Once free, Danny should lose his evil tendencies." Prue revealed.

"Will he be a different person?" Chris Partridge asked. The Black Leopard ThunderCat was curious about this plan.

"No, not really. According to Phoebe's visions, the Danny that is supposed to be here is still money-driven, but does have a sense of right and wrong. He does _not_ want to be a ThunderCat, and has no desire for power other than wealth. This one is Luthor's kid through and through." Piper finished.

_**In an Alternate Universe…**_

The Astro Megaship had appeared in the air. The Lightspeed Rangers looked out and saw Mariner Bay below them. "So that's this world's Mariner Bay, huh?" observed Carter. "Not much different than it is on our world."

Suddenly, an alarm went off. "Danger, danger," said DECA.

"Uh, oh," said Superman 2. "Trouble. DECA, can you pinpoint the center of the disturbance?"

"Affirmative," answered DECA.

Once they were able to get a fix on where they needed to go, Jenny said, "We'd better morph and get down there right away."

"Right," agreed Tommy 2. "It's Morphin Time!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"GREEN DRAGON!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

Next was Jason 1. "It's Morphin Time!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Andros gave the order for his team. "Let's Rocket!"

Next was Carter and the Lightspeed Rangers. "Lightspeed Rescue!"

"TITANIUM POWER!" cried Ryan, joining the other Lightspeed Rangers.

Finally, it was Julie's turn. "ANGEL POWER!"

At the Aquabase in Mariner Bay, the alarms were blaring. The Lightspeed Rangers of this Universe ran in, Ryan 2 asking, "What's going on?"

"We just detected a strange energy reading," answered Miss Fairweather 2. "I've never seen anything like it before. We've also got multiple villains on the attack, not just Bansheera's goons."

"Be extra careful, Rangers," said Captain Mitchell 2. "And good luck."

"We'll do our best, sir," said Carter 2 with a nod. "Lightspeed Rescue!"

"TITANIUM POWER!" Once morphed, these Lightspeed Rangers made their way out.

Elle Greenway walked around this new place she found herself taken to, Mariner Bay. –I have a feeling that I don't belong here- she thought to herself.

This was proven true, as Batlings and Quantrons began to attack, led by an armored woman that she somehow knew as…

"VYPRA!" Having never done this before, Elle shouted "ANGEL POWER!" A purple flash from the bracelet that she had found transformed her clothing into a purple version of the Power Angels' outfits. Sending out a purple blast of sound, she short circuited the Quantrons, and sent the Batlings packing. "All right, Vypra, let's dance." The new Purple Power Angel shouted.

"I'm not alone, whoever you are! ATTACK!" Vypra was soon joined by the Royal Flush Gang, Silver Swan, Weather Wizard, Olympius, Major Force, and Dr. Light, the villain. "You're outnumbered!"

"You'd better count again!" came the voice of Andros. The Astro Megaship had landed, and out came the heroes, morphed and ready to roll. They were joined by this Universe's Lightspeed Rangers, also morphed and ready for action.

Aisha 1 shouted "We heard there was a party, and didn't wanna miss it!"

The Yellow Lightspeed Ranger looked over and asked "A Purple Ranger? New colors are being added?" Kelsey 2 was clearly confused.

"And why do those other Rangers' uniforms look like ours?" asked Joel 2.

"I think that's because we're you," answered Joel 1. "Except we're from another Universe."

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are or where you come from!" declared Vypra. "We will have the Purple Reality Gem! Get them!"

Diabolico appeared with more Batlings, saying, "Indeed. You are no match for us!"

"We'll see," said Elle with a frown.

Tommy 2, Rocky 2, and Jenny attempted to attack King, but he used his powers of mind control to slow their advances. As the three Rangers fell to their knees, trying to resist, King said, "Give in, Rangers. Join us. Join us and rule!"

"Never!" cried Tommy 2.

"I don't know. . . how much longer. . . I can. . . fight. . . it!" cried Jenny.

Rocky 2, however, stood up. He crossed his arms over his chest, much to King's shock. "That's impossible!" cried King. "There's no way you should be unaffected. . . unless. . ."

He never got to finish, as he was kicked down from behind. King stood up, only to find himself face-to-face with. . . Rocky 2? "Hello," said Rocky 2. "Goodbye." He then knocked out King with one punch. He then turned to himself and said, "The decoy idea worked."

The other Rocky 2 smiled underneath his helmet before changing shape, revealing himself to be Martian Manhunter 1. J'onn simply smiled.

Ace took on Superman 2. But as strong as he was, he was simply no match for the Man of Steel. Superman 2 smiled and said, "You know the best part of fighting you, Ace? You're an android. Which means I don't have to hold back." And he didn't, completely dismantling Ace with a handful of punches.

The female Lightstar Rangers took on Queen. She fired razor-sharp spades from her wrist shooters, striking all three of them down. However, they quickly got back to their feet, as Cassie said, "It's going to take a lot more than that to put us down!"

"You got that right," said Aisha 1. "Now let's put the woman out of her misery." The three of them then proceeded to give Queen a beating, overwhelming her with sheer numbers.

With Queen down for the count, Ashley quipped, "Royalty is so overrated."

The male Lightstar Rangers were battling Ten. Ten cried, "Let's see you boys get a bang out of this!" She then threw playing cards at the four Rangers. They exploded on impact, sending the four Rangers flying.

They stood up, clutching their chests. "Alright," said Andros as calmly as he could. "If that's the way you want to play."

"Let's get her," said Zhane.

"Si, amigos," agreed Carlos. The four of them then charged forward, overwhelming Ten, much the way the girls had down with Queen.

"Strike three, you're out!" joked T. J.

Jack fired a laser from his cybernetically-enhanced left eye, but Jason 1, Julie, and Elle easily avoided it. Jason 1 leapt into the air, landing a flying kick. He landed two hard punches, followed by a roundhouse. Jack, however, remained defiant, asking, "Is that all you've got?"

Jason 1 frowned under his helmet, saying, "You're going to wish you hadn't said that." He then turned to the two Power Angels and said, "Hit him with your best shot, Angels!"

Julie turned to Elle and smiled, asking, "Shall we?"

"We shall," answered Elle with a nod and a smile. Julie sent a gust of wind at Jack, Elle another blast of sound. Their combined special abilities sent Jack flying, putting him down for the count.

As he engaged the Batlings, Ryan 2 said, "They're trying. . ."

". . . to overwhelm us!" finished Ryan 1.

Both Titanium Rangers turned to each other and cried, "That's what I was going to say!"

Suddenly, more laser blasts came from the sky, taking down some of the Batlings. Everyone looked up to see another Astro Megaship approaching.

From inside, T. J. 2 said, "Looks like some of our friends could use some help."

Andros 2 turned to someone standing in the shadows. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

The aforementioned person stepped out of the shadows. . . revealing himself to be Zhane 2! He smirked and asked, "What better way for me to get back into the swing of things?"

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" asked Carlos 2.

"Let's Rocket!" commanded Andros 2. Once morphed, the Space Rangers exited the Astro Megaship flying down towards Mariner Bay on their Galaxy Gliders. They fired their Astro Blasters, causing the Batlings and the remaining villains to scatter.

When they were close enough to the ground, the Space Rangers jumped off and began fighting the Batlings as some of the other Rangers joined them. Seeing the Silver Ranger with them, Tommy 2 asked, "Andros, is that. . .?"

"Yes," answered Andros 2 with a nod. "This is Zhane, the Silver Ranger. He just woke up from a two-year cryo-sleep."

"And from the looks of things, just in time, too," said Zhane 2 as he battled Batlings.

Suddenly, more of the Batlings were taken down. However, it appeared that nobody was there! Then, seemingly out of thin air, a figure in black armor appeared. Seeing the mysterious stranger, Jenny asked, "Who are you?"

"The Phantom Ranger, at your service," answered the Phantom Ranger in a mysterious voice. The Phantom Ranger then proceeded to tear into the Batlings.

Cassie 2 noticed the fighting style with which the Phantom Ranger fought. She thought to herself, 'Why do I feel like I've seen those moves before.' She had no time to ponder on the matter further, however. There was work to be done.

Soon, the Batlings were finished. "Thanks, Space Rangers," said Superman 2 with a nod.

"They never learn," said Ashley 2.

"Now that that's taken care of, lets deal with the rest of these creeps," said Cassie 2.

Tommy 2 and Jason 1 attempted to double-team Silver Swan, but she swatted them away like flies with her super-strength. "Die, pathetic Rangers!" cried Silver Swan.

A blast of sound sent her flying. Elle stepped in front of the two Rangers and frowned, saying, "Not on my watch."

Tommy 2 turned to Jason 1. Although these two had, technically, never fought together before, they still seemed to share the same bond. Tommy 2 smiled under his helmet and said, "Ready to do this?"

Jason 1 returned the smile and said, "I was born ready, bro." The two of them then proceeded to leap and land simultaneous flying kicks, knocking her down.

Silver Swan stood up and attempted to use her destructive soundwaves, but Elle had other ideas. "Oh, no you don't!" She countered Silver Swan's sound attack with one of her own, putting the villainess down for the count.

Rocky 2, Jenny, and Julie took on Weather Wizard. Weather Wizard attempted to blow the three heroes away with strong winds, but Julie countered with winds of their own. Both soon realized this was a battle neither of them could win. Weather Wizard then said, "I'm impressed. But can you handle this?" He then fired a bolt of lightning from his wand.

Thinking fast, Jenny played a tune on her Dragon Dagger flute. The lightning strike hit her shield, reflecting back to the source. Weather Wizard was barely able to dodge. Jenny asked, "Don't you know it's not nice to fool with mother nature?"

"This will put a stop to that," said Rocky 2 as he pulled out his Blade Blaster. He fired, destroying Weather Wizard's wand.

Weather Wizard snarled and asked, "You think that's going to stop me? I no longer need my wand to control the weather!"

"I'm afraid you won't get the chance to prove it," said Julie. She then created a tornado, catching Weather Wizard. As he struggled to breathe, Rocky 2 and Jenny leapt into the air and simultaneously hit him with flying kicks, taking him out of the fight.

The Lightstar Rangers took on Major Force, landing multiple shots on him. However, Force countered, bashing all seven of them away. He boasted, "You Rangers are weak! You can't stop me! Nobody can stop me!"

"Yeah, we've heard that before," said Aisha 1 with a frown.

"I hear you can't die," said Andros 1.

"If that's the case, there's no reason why we shouldn't do this," said T. J. 1.

"Spiral Sabre!" cried Andros 1. He began spinning like a drill and struck Major Force, causing him to scream in pain.

Carlos 1, T. J. 1, Cassie 1, Ashley 1, and Aisha 1 combined their weapons. "Quadroblaster!" cried Carlos 1.

"Fire!" cried the five Rangers in unison. They fired, causing Major Force more pain.

"Super Silverizer!" cried Zhane 1. He fired it in blaster mode, causing Major Force to scream in pain once more. Zhane 1 then touched a switch on his weapon, converting it to blade mode. He then performed an energized slash. Major Force took the hit and screamed as he fell and exploded.

The Lightstar Rangers' counterparts, the Space Rangers, were dealing with Dr. Light. "Your weapons will do you no good, Rangers," boasted Dr. Light. "I can absorb their energy, making myself more powerful!" He then fired a destructive blast of light at them, but the Space Rangers were able to avoid it.

"Then I guess we'll just have to beat you the old-fashioned way," came a voice from out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" asked Dr. Light. His answer came in the form of a right to the jaw, knocking him on his rear.

The Phantom Ranger appeared before him, saying, "I did."

"You think that alone is going to stop me?" snarled Dr. Light. He then fired at the Phantom Ranger, but the mysterious Ranger was able to avoid the shot. Before he could take another shot, however, the Space Rangers moved in. Andros 2 landed two punches to the jaw. Zhane 2 added two roundhouse kicks. Ashley 2 and Cassie 2 landed simultaneous flying kicks. And finally, T. J. 2 and Carlos 2 simultaneously punched him, knocking him out.

While the others took on the rest of the villains, Carter 2 said to his counterpart, "We'll deal with Vypra. Your team can take Diabolico. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me," said Carter 1 with a nod. "Let's do this, guys!"

Dana 1 smiled beneath her helmet, and shot a blast from her V-lancer, hitting Diabolico in the chest, and distracting him. "I'll make you pay for that, Ranger!" Diabolico snarled.

"You and what army?" As Dana 1 said this, Carter 1 and the other Lightspeed Rangers called forth both their V-lancers and blasters, Dana 1 rejoining them as they blasted Diabolico into the ocean.

"I don't think taking him out is going to be that easy, guys." Chad 1 spoke.

"For once, you are right! I will destroy you all!" Diabolico shouted, but was knocked on his ass by Julie, the Pink Power Angel.

"You talk too much," said Julie. "Like all bad guys."

"I can do more than talk, Angel! Yes, I know all about you and those other 4 that have popped up! As I was saying, I do more than talk, I FIGHT!" Diabolico then charged the Pink Power Angel, forgetting about both the Lightspeed Rangers 1 and Elle. He would soon regret it. Elle blasted him with a sound that was almost like that of a sonic boom. The Lightspeed Rangers 1 then attacked with their V-lancers, slamming Diabolico into a building.

While this was going on, the Lightspeed Rangers 2 charged Vypra. "I have waited for this a long time." the villainess snarled.

"Then you only waited to die! GET HER!" Ryan 2 shouted. As one, Joel 1 and 2, and Chad 1 and 2 called for their battleizers, as Carter 1 and 2 called for their Trans-Armor Cycles, each hitting Vypra in the chest, causing her great pain. Ryan 1 and 2, Dana 1 and 2, and Kelsey 1 and 2 then fired their V-lancers, slamming her into Diabolico.

"Party's over!" both Joel 1 and 2 shouted. Once more, using their Rescue Blasters, the villains were put down for the count.

"We'll be back!" Diabolico screamed, as they vanished from sight.

Meanwhile, Prince Olympius targeted both Superman 2 and Martian Manhunter 1, saying "Mother will give me the Star Power for good after this. Destroying Superman will be quite a feather in my cap. I'll just create some handy Kryptonite." Using the Star Power, he made a chunk of Green Kryptonite, and threw it at who he thought was Superman 2. Then, after he thought the Man of Steel was done for, he charged, expecting an easy fight.

Instead, he was shocked, when Superman 2 picked up the piece and quipped, "Looks good, and I am hungry. May I?" He then began to eat the rock, saying, "Not bad. A little stale, and could use a bit of salt…but all in all, a nice little snack. Oh, by the way…look behind you."

Olympius turned around and saw…Superman 2, who socked him in the jaw. "Wow. Dumber than I thought."

Turning back into Martian Manhunter 1, he quipped, "Hey, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. Wow. Hal was right, I have been hanging around Wally WAY too long."

_**Meanwhile, on the Animarium:**_

The heroes there started to get bored again, and the Partridges thought they had the solution. With Both Zack 1 and Kimberly 1 filling in for Danny, they started this song, with Karen joining in midway:

_**KEITH:**__ I recall when I was young  
My papa said don't cry  
Life is full of ups and downs  
Like a roller coaster ride_

_**ZACK:**__ There'll be times you'll get so scared,  
Rollin' down these hills  
But hang on tight with all your might  
Cause you don't know what you feel_

_**KEITH:**__ You go up, down, all around  
On a cycle that's never endin'  
You got on this train when you were born  
And the wheels just keep on spinnin'  
Like a roller coaster, it keeps going faster  
I'm going faster, thrills comin' at ya  
And I walk down, all around  
Like a roller coaster_

_**KAREN:**__ I left home at just sixteen  
Thought I'd have some fun  
Hitched a ride on a diesel truck  
Headed for Washington_

_**KIMBERLY:**__ I know now what my papa meant  
When he told me heart to heart  
Son, you'll find out soon enough  
Life is just an amusement park_

_**KEITH:**__ You'll thrill, like a kid  
You'll get so excited  
You hang on tight with all your might  
As if your hearts ignited_

_You go up, down, all around  
On a cycle that's never endin'  
You got on this train when you were born  
And the wheels just keep on spinnin'  
Like a roller coaster, it keeps going faster  
I'm going faster, thrills comin' at ya  
And I walk down, all around  
Like a roller coaster_

_Up, down, all around, all around, all around_

_**KEITH:**__ Up, down, all around, all around, all around_

_On a cycle that's never endin'  
You got on this train when you were born  
And the wheels just keep on spinnin'  
Like a roller coaster, it keeps going faster  
I'm going faster, thrills comin' at ya  
And I walk down, all around  
Like a roller coaster_

Applause filled the place, as another song began, led by Hyde:

_If there's anything you need  
All you have to do is say  
You know you satisfy everything in me  
We shouldn't waste a single day_

_So don't stop me falling_  
_It's destiny calling_  
_A power I just can't deny_  
_It's never changing_  
_Can't you hear me, I'm saying_  
_I want you for the rest of my life_

_Together forever and never to part_  
_Together forever we two_  
_And don't you know_  
_I would move heaven and earth_  
_To be together forever with you_

_If they ever get you down_  
_There's always something I can do_  
_Because I wouldn't ever wanna see you frown_  
_I'll always do what's best for you_

_There ain't no mistaking_  
_It's true love we're making_  
_Something to last for all time_  
_It's never changing_  
_Can't you hear me, I'm saying_  
_I want you for the rest of my life_

_Together forever and never to part_  
_Together forever we two_  
_And don't you know_  
_I would move heaven and earth_  
_To be together forever with you_

_So don't stop me falling_  
_It's destiny calling_  
_A power I just can't deny_  
_It's never changing_  
_Can't you hear me, I'm saying_  
_I want you for the rest of my life_

_Together forever and never to part  
Together forever we two  
And don't you know  
I would move heaven and earth  
To be together forever with you_

As this was going on, Elle and Julie were wrapping up the Royal Flush Gang while the Lightspeed Rangers 2 were wrapping up the other villains. Once they were taken away, the Rangers all demorphed except for the Phantom Ranger. Carter 2 spoke up. "Alright, guys, what's going on here? For that matter, why are there look-alikes of us?"

"As we stated before, we are from another Universe," said Carter 1. "As for why we're here, we've been looking for the Purple Reality Gem."

"'Reality Gem?'" asked Kelsey 2 in confusion. "What's that?"

"The Reality Gems are a set of gemstones that can be used to change the very fabric of reality itself," answered Superman 2. "If they fall into the wrong hands, it could be catastrophic."

"Fortunately, we've been able to successfully retrieve five of them thus far," continued Martian Manhunter 1. "We believe the purple gem is somewhere in this area."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Chad 2. "Let's find it." While the others began searching manually, Superman used his x-ray vision.

Andros 1 soon found the Purple reality Gem…not too far from where Queen had left her card flyer. "Is this what you are looking for?" he asked as he reached for it.

"Don't touch that!" cried Superman 2 as he sped over and stopped Andros from touching it. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, but three of our comrades were negatively affected after touching a Reality Gem. I don't want a repeat of what happened to your Wonder Woman, Karen, and Al." He then turned to Elle and said, "Ms. Greenway, I think it'd be best if you handled it."

"If you say so, but why?" asked Elle.

"Um, Elle, I know this is a lot to take in, but…" Julie started.

"But what?" asked Elle.

"Well, to put it simply, you can place the gem inside your body," explained Julie. "That's the best way to keep it out of the enemy's hands." Elle nodded, somewhat understanding as she picked up the Purple Reality Gem. "Now, concentrate," instructed Julie. Elle did so, and soon, the gem began to glow. Guessing that now was the time, she placed the gem inside of herself.

"Wow," said Elle in surprise. "That actually didn't hurt."

"Mission accomplished," said Rocky 2.

"For now, Rocko," said Tommy 2. "For now."

"Yeah, we've still got three more Reality Gems out there," agreed Jenny. "And Zedd still has the green gem."

Everyone then turned to the Phantom Ranger as Ashley 2 asked, "But who are you? Why haven't we seen you before?"

"You have," answered the Phantom Ranger. "Perhaps this will jog your memory." Touching the center of the chest, the Phantom Ranger demorphed, revealing a blonde-haired girl with glasses. She smiled and looked at the Space Rangers, saying, "Hey, guys. Did you miss me?"

Cassie 2's jaw dropped. "K. . .Kendrix? You're alive!" She then ran over and hugged Kendrix. Kendrix just smiled. "But how?" asked Cassie 2.

"Best if I start from the beginning," answered Kendrix. Addressing the other heroes, she asked, "My name is Kendrix Morgan. You guys have heard of Terra Venture, right?" The heroes from both Universes nodded. Kendrix continued, "Well, Terra Venture is protected by a team of Rangers, the Galaxy Rangers. I was the Pink Ranger."

"We've heard rumors about such a team," said Superman 2.

"A few days ago, Darkonda had shown up and teamed with our enemy Trakeena," continued Kendrix. "The Space Rangers, along with the Outsiders, showed up to help us out. Darkonda was looking for a weapon called the Savage Sword. While Trakeena kept the others occupied, Cassie and I tried to stop Darkonda, but he found the sword before we could get to it. During the fight, Cassie ended up losing her morpher and Darkonda tried to take its power, causing Cassie pain in the process. The sword ended up mutating him, causing him to grow to giant size. Finally, the others showed up and were able to stop him. However, that didn't stop the Savage Sword from continually hurting Cassie. So, I did the only thing I could do to save her: I destroyed the Savage Sword. Unfortunately, it costed me my life."

"But how did you come back?" asked T. J. 2.

"Yeah, Cassie was devastated by your loss," added Carlos 2.

"Well, Karone, with her knowledge of magic, was able to store my spirit inside a Power Ruby. It restored me to life," explained Kendrix. "The ruby now resides within me, and I'm able to call upon its power, thus giving me the power of the Phantom Ranger. To show my gratitude, I allowed Karone to take my place as the Pink Galaxy Ranger."

Andros 2 smiled and said, "That's great. A perfect opportunity for Karone to try and make up for her wrongdoing. Her trial was brief, as our leaders showed her mercy and allowed her to travel the Universe to try and seek redemption."

"Now that everything here has been settled, I think it's time to go," said Jason 1. "Andros, thanks for the help. And you too, Kendrix. Oh, and Lightspeed Rangers, show that Queen Bansheera who's boss."

"Count on it," said Kelsey 2 with a nod and a smile. The heroes then boarded the Astro Megaship. It took off and soon a portal was opened, the Astro Megaship going through.

Soon, everyone was back on the Animarium. "How'd it go?" asked Black Canary 2.

"Great," answered Jenny with a smile. "Six down, three more to go."

"So far, so good," said Black Canary 1. "Let's hope things continue going as good as they have been."

"They'll have to," said Flash 1. "Two Universes are depending on it."

"More like all Universes, Barry," corrected Flash 2. "If one gets screwed, they all get screwed."

A couple of hours later, the fountain sprang up. "It's another gem, everyone," said Princess Shayla. Turning to the visiting heroes, she added, "And once again, it's in your Universe. Charterville, to be exact."

"Charterville?" asked Kat 2 in surprise. "Billy, isn't that the home of the Beetleborgs?"

"Yes," answered Billy 2. "And as you guys know, my cousins Drew and Jo are the gold and purple Beetleborgs, respectively."

"Meanwhile, I'll call in some friends of mine from Silver Hills." Jason 1 spoke up then.

"Time Force?" Batman 1 asked.

"None other." Jason 1 finished.

Prue smiled and looked at Shirley Partridge, saying "Meanwhile, we can get started on saving Danny Partridge."

"And I should check in on the JLA Investigative Branch. They may have some information we can use." Batman 1 added.

NEXT: Time's Light


	21. The Reality Gems, Part VII

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ No. 7_

**REALITY GEMS 7: TIME'S LIGHT**

_**Silver Hills: **_

Wes Collins and Eric Meyers, co-leaders of the Silver Guardians, were waiting on the outskirts of the city limits. "Wes, are you sure he said to meet him here?" Eric impatiently asked.

"That's what he told me. He also said the safety of the Universe was at stake. I know it seems…" Wes started, when a red and a blue flash appeared.

Soon, Superman 1, and Jason Lee Scott 1, were standing before them. "Glad you could make it here, gentlemen." Superman 1 spoke.

"Your message said it was urgent." Wes stated.

"We need your help, the help that Time Force can provide." Jason 1 told them.

"Good thing we thought about this." Eric smiled, and soon, Jen Cassidy, Katie Walker, Lucas Kendall, and Trip Regis, were standing there.

"Wes & Eric briefed us. When do we start?" Jen asked.

"Right now. Get ready to teleport to the Animarium." Superman 1 told everyone.

Soon, the team had arrived, but this time, no one was surprised by the duplicate heroes…until they met the Geo Rangers. Trip looked and asked "Are they real?"

"TRIP!" Katie shouted.

Karen smiled. "It's ok, we had the same reaction when we met the Partridges…I mean, the ThunderCats."

Jen smiled at this. "Is Keith here? He's gorgeous."

Wes glared. "Really?"

Wonder Woman 1 giggled at this, then got serious. "We're looking for the Reality Gems, we've found six so far, there are three more to go. If Luthor and Rita Repulsa get their hands on them, we're in serious trouble. Fortunately, with 6 gems, we have the upper hand."

Billy Cranston 1 then added, "But we need to get the other three gems as soon as we can, to ensure the safety of all Universes. We need your help in finding the 7th gem. Will you help us?"

As one, the Time Force Rangers spoke, "Yes."

Princess Shayla then spoke, "You are going to Charterville to find the White Reality Gem. We need to find this to have an edge in finding the remaining 2 Gems. This is in another Universe."

"In another dimension?" Katie asked.

Lucas frowned. "Dimension-hopping drives me nuts."

"Lucas, if we don't do this, all of reality is trashed." Jen spoke.

"Ok, who's coming along for this?" Hawkman asked.

"I am. I'm kind of curious about your Universe." Isis 1 stated.

"Jackie and I are coming." Hyde spoke up.

"And me," said Billy 2. "My cousins Drew and Jo live there and I'm sure they'd be willing to lend a helping hand."

"Nightwing, Troia, and I are in." RPM added.

"Count Time Force in." Wes spoke for the whole team.

"If I'm going to be a Power Angel, I might as well go, too." Elle Greenway, the Purple Power Angel, spoke up, but added "I have to let my former teammates know what's going on."

"I've already gotten in touch with Agent Hotchner, and told him what's going on." Batman 1 spoke up.

"Add me to the mix." Flash 1 added.

"Hawkwoman and I are coming." Hawkman spoke up.

"I'm in." Adam 1 said.

"Us, too." Al spoke up.

Tommy 1 said, "I'm in."

"I am as well. Let's go." Black Canary 1 finished.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Det. Megan Wheeler was finishing up a case, when she left her squadroom. Walking out of the building, she came across a white gem in a gold bracelet. Picking it up, it instantly went onto her right wrist. A portal was opened up above her, and she was yanked in. "WHAT THE…" She was not able to finish.

_**Meanwhile, LexCorp HQ:**_

Batman 1 looked at the Charmed Ones and asked "Do I have to participate in this spell?"

"Yes. All 4 of us have to say this. The cloaking spell Phoebe created will be active once we arrive, and the beacon we set will make sure we get back here once our work is done." Prue Halliwell told him.

Batman 1 frowned, then said "All right, let's do this." Soon, the 4 began to speak:

_The Bond which was not to be done  
Give us the power to see it undone  
And turn back time  
to whence it was begun_

Twinkling lights surrounded the 4, then they were gone.

_**Undisclosed Location, Dark Dimension:**_

Lex Luthor and Rita Repulsa smiled as Danny Partridge walked up to Lord Zedd and gave him the Reality Gems. "It was real easy, they didn't expect me to do anything like this."

"Let's see them, my boy." Lex smirked.

"Let him see and hold the Green Reality Gem first, while we take a look at the others." Zedd smiled.

As Rita and Luthor looked at the new gems, Zedd handed Danny the Green Reality Gem. He then joined the others, just as a gas seemed to fill the room. Within seconds, the evil trio was unconscious, while Danny held onto the gem. He then transformed into the Martian Manhunter 1. "That was extremely easy. They are so full of themselves." He then dropped a fake green gem, and left.

_**The Animarium:**_

Martian Manhunter 1 returned with the real Green Reality Gem, just as Danny Partridge began another round of banging on the energy field. "I'LL GET OUT OF HERE, AND YOU WILL ALL BE SORRY! I AM THE TRUE HERO HERE! YOU ARE ALL MY ENEMIES! I…"

Kris Munroe, the Yellow Power Angel, bellowed "Hey, Danny…SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Keith Partridge, the Red ThunderCat, looked over and said "Thank you. Now, I hope Batman & the Charmed Ones are ready on their end.

_**14 years ago: Luthor's World HQ, LexCorp:**_

Twinkling lights outside of Luthor's office and the Charmed Ones and Batman 1 arrived. "The cloaking spell has taken effect. Now, we find what we came here for…and wipe it out." A determined Prue Halliwell finished.

"You know it ain't gonna be that easy." Phoebe Halliwell stated.

"Pheebs, we have to try, at least. Danny Partridge's future is riding on this." Piper Halliwell added.

"Along with the world's. Now, let's do this." Batman 1 told them. The 4 slipped into the office unnoticed.

_**Charterville:**_

At the old, run-down Hillhurst Mansion, the monsters that lived there were whining about not having anything to eat. "I'm starving," complained Frankenbeans.

"I haven't had a decent meal in days," added Mums.

"I can't remember the last time I had even a pint of blood," said Count Fangula.

Little Ghoul asked, "You know who's fault this is, don't you? It's those blasted kids! They're always stopping us from having a good meal!"

Wolfgang Smith walked over to the window and looked out. He howled, yearning for something to eat.

Outside, a portal opened, Megan Wheeler dropping out. Looking around, she asked, "How'd I get here?"

Back inside Hillhurst, Wolfgang turned to the other monsters and. . . spoke, for lack of a better term.

Fangula smiled and said, "Wolfie says, dinner has arrived!" The monsters joined Wolfgang at the window.

Seeing Megan standing outside, Mums said, "Yes, just enough meat on the bones."

"Hooray!" said Frankie.

Flabber then appeared in the living room, asking, "What are you monsters flabbering about?" Suddenly, Hillhurst was rocked, startling Flabber and the monsters.

Outside, Megan managed to dodge some shots that were fired at her. She looked up to see Nukus, Horribelle, Vilor, Goldar, Clayface, Sonar, Killer Croc, and Kalibak, along with several Tengas and Dregs. "Stand aside, human!" demanded Nukus. "We're here for the White Reality Gem!"

"Either hand it over, or get out of our way," said Horribelle.

Megan looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. Somehow, she knew what she had to do. She looked back at the villains. She frowned and said, "I don't think so. ANGEL POWER!"

The villains stood there in shock as the new White Power Angel stood before them. When the shock wore off, Goldar spoke up. "That won't be nearly enough to save you, Earth woman!"

"You can't possibly handle all of us by yourself," added Vilor.

"Attack!" yelled Nukus. But before the villains could make their move, Megan sent out a blast of white light, temporarily blinding them.

Flabber and the monsters had seen this. In shock, Mums asked, "Did you see that?"

"I saw it," said Fangula. "And I still don't believe it."

"Lucky shot," grumbled Little Ghoul.

"Even so, Vilor was right," said Flabber. "Whoever this woman is, she can't hope to stop all those villains by herself. She needs help. And I know just where to get it."

The assembled team of heroes landed in an alleyway. Jackie stepped forward and looked around. "So, this is Charterville. A lot smaller than I expected."

"Hey, don't judge a book by its cover, babe," said Cody. "In the hero business, things aren't always what they seem."

Billy 2 said, "Alright, everyone, wait here. I'll be right back."

"Are you sure they'll be willing to help?" asked Troia.

"I'm positive," answered Billy 2. "Just stay put."

Billy 2 stepped out of the alley. He smiled as he saw the place he was looking for: Zoom Comics.

Inside, Drew and Jo McCormick, along with their friend Roland Williams, were reading the current issue of Beetleborgs Metallix. At the register, Drew's girlfriend Heather was doing the same. Billy 2 walked towards the register and cleared his throat, causing Heather to look up. Once she realized who it was, her face lit up. "Billy, good to see you again!"

As they hugged, Billy 2 smiled and said, "Likewise, Heather." When they broke apart, he asked, "Listen, are Drew, Jo, and Roland here? It's important. REAL important."

Heather instantly understood what he meant. Pointing behind Billy 2, she said, "They're right over there."

Billy 2 chuckled to himself, wondering how he hadn't seen them. "Maybe I need to start wearing glasses again. Thanks, Heather." He then walked over to the three kids and said, "Hey, guys."

Drew, Jo, and Roland looked up. Instantly recognizing him, Drew and Jo smiled and cried, "Billy!"

As they hugged their older cousin, Jo said, "It's good to see you again, Billy."

Drew smiled as he added, "Yeah, we haven't seen you since you and Trini visited for Spring Break."

As he shook hands with the Blue Ranger, Roland said, "Good to see you again, man. What are you doing here anyway?"

"It's kind of an emergency, and I think you could be of some help," explained Billy2. "Are you interested?"

"How big are we taking?" asked Drew.

"Try not only the fate of the world, but all of reality itself," answered Billy 2. "How's that sound?"

"Did you even have to ask?" asked Roland.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Jo with a smile. "Let's go!"

The four of them walked up to the register, Drew saying, "Heather, we got to run."

"I know," said Heather with a nod. "I'll cover for you. Good luck." She then kissed Drew on the cheek.

As he blushed, Drew said, "Thanks."

A voice then said, "Hey, kids." Everyone saw the face of Flabber in a collectible coin on the counter. "There's trouble at Hillhurst. The Crustaceans are attacking along with some other baddies. There's this woman here who appeared out of nowhere trying to hold them off, but she's outnumbered."

"Don't worry, Flabber," said Drew. "Help is on the way."

"And lots of it," added Billy 2. As the four of them ran out the back, Billy 2 shook his head and said, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." He was referring to the way Flabber communicated with the kids.

Billy and the kids walked out the back door. Drew, Jo, and Roland were surprised who they were seeing. "Whoa," said Drew. "I didn't expect to see any of you here."

Seeing the three kids, RPM asked in disbelief, "These kids are the Beetleborgs?"

Jo frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, asking, "You got a problem with that?"

"Don't judge them too harshly, RPM," said Flash 1. "You, Troia, and Nightwing weren't much older than them when you started out."

"I know, I know," said RPM. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"But I thought Beetleborgs was just a comic book?" asked a clearly-confused Brendan.

"It's a long story," said Roland. "We'll tell it to you if we have the time."

"It'll have to wait," said Billy 2. "We'd better morph and teleport to Hillhurst right away. There's trouble. It's Morphin Time!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"It's Morphin Time!" commanded Tommy 1.

"TIGERZORD!"

Next was Adam 1. "Go Zeo!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!"

Al then gave the command for her team. "Geo Rangers, Unite!"

"POWER OF WIND!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"POWER OF THUNDER!"

"POWER OF FIRE!"

Hyde then cried out, "ThunderCats, Time to Rock!"

"JAGUAR!"

"LYNX!"

"ANGEL POWER!" cried Elle.

As one, the Time Force Rangers cried out, "Time for Time Force!" There stood the now-morphed Time Force Rangers, Wes in red, Jen in pink, Katie in yellow, Trip in green, and Lucas in blue.

"QUANTUM POWER!" Eric called out. In an instant, he was transformed into the Quantum Ranger.

Finally, it was down to Drew, Jo, and Roland. In unison, they commanded, "Data Bonders! Input Cards! Beetle Blast!" In seconds, there stood Chromium Gold (Drew), Titanium Silver (Roland), and Platinum Purple (Jo): Beetleborgs Metallix!

Once everyone was transformed, Jen looked at Al and said, "A female Red Ranger? I've never seen that before."

Al smiled underneath her helmet and shrugged, saying, "Guess I'm special." The heroes then teleported towards their destination.

The Tengas and the Dregs were ganging up on Megan as the other villains watched. She tried to fight them off, but she was vastly outnumbered. However, a flash of red saved her as the Tengas and Dregs were taken down. Megan looked up to see Flash 1 standing over her. He extended his hand, saying, "It looked like you could use a hand."

Megan took it and allowed Flash 1 to pull her to her feet. "Thanks," she said with a nod.

RPM, Nightwing, and Troia dealt with the Dregs and the Tengas. RPM used his super-speed to take down both Tengas and Dregs. As more Tengas charged him, he smirked and said, "Catch me if you can, bird-brains!" He then moved out of the way, causing the Tengas to collide with each other.

As he and his fallen comrades cawed in protest, one Tenga said, "Hey, no fair!"

Nightwing and Troia simply pounded the Tengas and Dregs into submission. When they were beaten, the Tengas stayed down, while the Dregs were sent back to the two-dimensional world. "Back to the drawing board for you," said Troia.

"And good riddance," added Nightwing.

Al, Hyde, and Jackie took on Goldar. Al and Hyde clashed swords with him, but Goldar struck them both down. However, this gave Jackie the opportunity to hit him with a shot from her slings. Joining the party, Troia flew forward and knocked down the stunned Goldar. As he sat up, Goldar snarled, "You will regret that!" He then fired a blast from his sword at Troia, but she moved out of the way. Al countered with a blast from her Fire Sword, while Hyde fired his sword's eyebeams, overpowering Goldar. He screamed as he fell.

As Troia landed and stood by her comrades, Al said, "Um, thanks for the assist, but I think we could have taken him."

"Perhaps," said Troia with a shrug. "But why should you have all the fun?"

"Girls just want to have fun," added Jackie.

"Women," said Hyde's sword. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"Hey, watch what you say," said Hyde. "I happen to like one of these women."

The Beetleborgs took on their foes, the Crustaceans. "Metallix Battlers!" cried the Beetleborgs in unison.

Drew: "Metallix Lancer!"

Roland: "Metallix Grappler!"

Jo: "Metallix Baton!"

Jo engaged Horribelle, while Roland took on Vilor. Weapons clashed multiple times before Jo and Roland each managed to strike their foes. Roland's grappler charged and he swung it downward, sending Vilor flying. Jo's weapon charged as well and she swung it diagonally, sending Horrible flying.

Drew, on the other hand, was having trouble with Nukus. Drew tried to strike Nukus with his lancer, but Nukus kept countering with his sword. Finally, Nukus saw an opening and struck Drew down. As Drew struggled to get to his feet, Nukus laughed and asked, "Give up?"

"You should know the answer to that by now," answered Drew with a frown. His lancer then charged and he swung it horizontally, sending Nukus flying.

The Time Force Rangers and Hawkman took on Killer Croc. Despite having the strength advantage, the numbers game was just too much for Croc. Wes and Eric landed simultaneous flying kicks. Katie landed a roundhouse kick, Lucas connected with two hard punches. Trip hit a drop-kick, and Jen landed two hard punches and two roundhouse kicks. Hawkman finished the job with a single strike of his mace.

Black Canary 1 and Elle were giving Sonar a pounding. Isis 1 got involved by sending him flying with a gust of wind. After taking multiple shots, he attempted to use his sonic powers. Canary 1, however, countered with the Canary Cry. With neither able to gain the advantage, Elle added a sonic blast of her own, taking Sonar out. With Sonar out cold, Elle said, "So that's Sonar, huh? I'd heard he was a puss, but I didn't think he was THAT big a puss."

"Even in an alternate Universe, Sonar's no challenge," chuckled Black Canary 1.

Karen and Cody took on Clayface. He tried to use clay foot soldiers, but Karen just blew them away. She then fired her Wind Bow, but Clayface opened himself up, causing the shots to go through without even touching him. "What the?" asked Karen in surprise.

"Perhaps it would be sweeter if I took out a couple of power punks by becoming one myself," said Clayface. He then changed into the White Ranger, but the two Geo Rangers handled him easily.

"You may look like a Power Ranger, dude, but you don't fight like a Power Ranger," said Cody.

"Besides, the originals are better-looking anyway," chuckled Karen.

As he reverted back to his normal state, Clayface said, "You won't be laughing after I cut you down to size!" He then changed his arm into an ax and swung, but Cody and Karen moved out of the way.

Nightwing then came over and landed a flying kick to the back of Clayface's head. RPM then ran circles around Clayface, picking him up with a super-speed tornado. Nightwing then said, "RPM can't keep it up forever. Electricity is Clayface's weakness. But where are we going to find a source of electrical power out here?"

"What better source is there than mother nature herself?" asked Cody. He concentrated as thunder started rumbling. When it was time, a bolt of lightning came from the sky, striking Clayface. He screamed as he was put down for the count.

_**Home Universe, 14 years ago, LexCorp HQ, Luthor's Office:**_

"Found it!" Phoebe shouted.

Within minutes, Batman 1, Prue, and Piper crowded around Phoebe, looking at everything that Luthor had his crooked investigator find out about James Partridge, a/k/a the Blue Tiger. Batman 1 swiftly erased everything about him. "That should take care of that."

"Let's make sure of that. Piper, shall we?" Prue smiled.

"Let's." With that, the 2 Charmed Ones used both their Telekinesis and their Molecular Combustion powers to thoroughly trash Luthor's computers, wiping out everything he had planned.

A portal opened up behind them. "Ladies, let's go home." Batman 1 told them

"Think it worked?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll know 15 minutes after we get back." Batman 1 told her, as they walked through the portal.

_**Alternate Universe, Charterville:**_

Tommy 1, Adam 1, Billy 2, Mark, Brendan, Hawkwoman, and Megan took on Kalibak. Kalibak swung his Beta-Club, but Tommy 1 and Adam 1 parried with their swords. Billy 2 then struck Kalibak in the chest with his Power Lance, while Brendan did the same with his Earth Axe, giving him two large gashes in his chest. Hawkwoman struck him twice with her mace, causing him to stumble back.

Megan fired a blast of light. "I can't see!" cried Kalibak.

"Maybe this will help," quipped Mark. He then fired his Water Cannon, hitting him right in the face. The water pressure eventually caused Kalibak to lose his footing.

"Now for some instant quicksand," said Brendan. He then manipulated the ground beneath Kalibak's feet as he stood up, causing him to sink.

With his legs stuck, Kalibak asked, "What's going on?"

"You're going down, that's what," said Tommy 1 as he kicked Kalibak in the side of the head. Adam 1, Billy 2, Mark, Brendan, Hawkwoman, and Megan each did the same. Brendan then caused the ground to rise suddenly, sending Kalibak flying. He landed flat on his back.

Kalibak sat up and shook the cobwebs out of his head. When his vision cleared, he saw the five Rangers, one Power Angel, and one Justice Leaguer standing over him. "Do you yield?" asked Adam 1.

Kalibak growled, "Only for now, Ranger. Only for now." He then took out a boom tube control box and opened a boom tube. He entered, on his way back to Apokolips.

All the heroes gathered around the remaining villains. Clayface, Sonar, and Croc were still out of it, leaving just Nukus, Horribelle, Vilor, and Goldar. "What about the rest of you?" asked Jen. "Do you yield?"

"Never!" cried Horribelle.

"You guys call yourselves villains?" asked Al. "Ha! You're just a nuisance. Like a bunch of annoying mosquitoes."

"Mosquitoes?" asked Nukus, angered by the insult. "Then feel my bite!" He fired a blast from his sword, but the heroes avoided it easily.

Goldar then pulled a growth bomb out of his armor, saying, "Good thing I brought this." He then threw it on the ground, causing himself and the Crustaceans to grow.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Vilor with a laugh.

"Let's make things more interesting, shall we?" asked Nukus. "Crustacean Jet Fighters, Worm Tanks, arise!" He sent a blast from his sword to the Crustaceans' hideout in the cemetery, bringing to life multiple copies of Crustacean Jet Fighters and Worm Tanks.

"Guess Nukus finally got the idea to use a copy machine," said Jo.

"Even so, we still need to deal with this," said Drew. The Astral Sword appeared in his hand and he cried out, "Roboborg!"

The Astral Axe appeared in Roland's hand. He ordered, "Boron, arise!"

The other heroes looked in awe at the sight of Roboborg and Boron. Seeing what they were up against, Roboborg said, "Well, it looks like the Crustaceans think they can beat us at our game."

"We'll stop them," said Boron.

"We'll help," said Al. "Geozords!" The Geozords appeared in Charterville and immediately merged into the Geo Megazord.

"Us, too," said Wes.

Jen then called into her communicator, "Captain Logan, can you hear me?"

In another time, in another Universe, Captain Logan got Jen's message. "Loud and clear, Jen. We're sending the Time Flyers across time and dimensions to your location. Unfortunately, the Quantasaurus Rex may be forced to sit this one out."

As the Time Flyers arrived on the scene, Eric said to Wes, "Good luck."

"Thanks," said Wes with a nod. The Time Flyers immediately merged to form the Time Force Megazord.

"And while they're doing that, we'll deal with the Crustacean Jet Fighters and Worm Tanks," said Drew. "Beetle Battle Station!"

The Beetle Battle Station emerged from the ground. The Beetleborgs ran inside and entered their BVs. The Platinum Purple BV grabbed the Chromium Gold and Titanium Silver BVs and took off, forming Beetle Force. Beetle Force flew towards Charterville, looking to stop the Crustaceans' air and ground forces.

"While they're taking care of things, I think I know someone who can help us find the White Reality Gem," said Billy 2. "Follow me." The remaining heroes followed him into Hillhurst, except for Isis 1.

Isis 1 wrapped Sonar in vines, trapped Killer Croc in a prison made of rock, and made sure short bursts of harmless lightning course through Clayface to ensure he didn't wake up. She lifted out that portion of the ground, saying, "I'll turn them over to the proper authorities." She then flew away to carry out the task.

When the heroes walked into Hillhurst, Billy 2 and the Rangers that were with him demorphed. Flabber and the monsters were already there to greet them. While the other heroes gave the monsters odd looks, Billy 2 said, "Flabber, it's good to see you again."

"Same here, Billy," said Flabber. "That was awesome."

"Thanks," said Billy 2. "But we need your help. We're looking for a white gemstone. It's a Reality Gem. Long story short, we need to get them before our enemies do, or all is doomed."

"I'll see what I can do," said Flabber. He then used his magic to try and find it.

Goldar and the Crustaceans fired at the Megazords and the Mega Borgs. "Is that the best you can do?" asked Roboborg.

"Because if it is, you're in deep trouble," added Boron. The four machines marched towards the four giant villains, swords in hand. Roboborg clashed with Nukus, Boron with Vilor, the Geo Megazord with Horribelle, and the Time Force Megazord with Goldar. The Megazords and the Mega Borgs landed multiple sword strikes.

"Alright, time to end this," said Wes.

"Indeed," agreed Roboborg. His sword flashed and he struck, taking Nukus down and shrinking him back down to size.

"My turn," said Boron. His sword flashed and he struck, doing the same to Vilor.

"Geo Megazord Saber!" cried the Geo Rangers. Their sword activated and struck. Horribelle joined her fellow Crustaceans on the ground.

"And last but not least," said Wes. "Time Force Megazord Saber! Engage!" At Wes' command, the saber activated and struck Goldar.

"Your time is up," said Katie. Like the Crustaceans, Goldar fell and shrunk back down to size.

Defeated, Goldar said, "You win this one."

"But only for now," said Nukus.

"We'll be back," promised Horribelle.

"And we will have our revenge!" vowed Vilor. The four of them then teleported away.

Elsewhere, the Beetleborgs were handling the Worm Tanks and Crustacean Jet Fighters. Beetle Force was disengaged as the Platinum Purple BV dropped the Chromium Gold and Titanium Silver BVs. The Platinum Purple BV fired its lasers, destroying the Crustaceans Jet Fighters one-by-one. The Chromium Gold BV avoided gunfire from the Worm Tanks and dug into the ground, getting up under them and flipping them off the ground. The Titanium Silver BV avoided the shots from the Worm Tanks and caught them in its claw, pushing them back and zapping them into oblivion. Soon, they were all taken care of.

The Beetleborgs arrived back outside Hillhurst, joining the Geo Rangers and the Time Force Rangers. "Good job, you guys," said Lucas to the Beetleborgs.

"Thanks," said Drew with a nod. "You guys weren't so bad yourselves."

Both teams of Rangers then demorphed. The Beetleborgs then commanded, "Back Blast." Back in civilian form, they then walked into Hillhurst.

Back in Hillhurst, Flabber was still trying to locate the White Reality Gem. As the Beetleborgs walked in, followed by the Geo Rangers and the Time Force Rangers, Flabber said, "I'll need my Phasm Handbook."

"I'll get it for you," said Roland. He then snapped his fingers and used his super-speed to find Flabber's handbook and bring it to him. "Here you go." Flabber flipped through it until he found the spell he was looking for. He then performed said spell.

"I've got it! Unless this spell is misleading me, it should be right about. . . here!" He was pointing at a spot in the floor.

"I'll handle this," said Jo. She then popped her knuckles, activating her super-strength. She lifted one of the floorboards, revealing the White Reality Gem.

Billy 2 smiled and said, "That's it. But we can't touch it. It could affect us if we do."

"Allow me," said Drew. He slightly nodded and pointed his fingers, telekinetically lifting the gem out of the floor.

Elle turned to Megan and said, "Detective Wheeler, as the White Power Angel, you should be able to safely touch the gem. Concentrate and place it inside your body."

"If you say so," said Megan. She plucked the gem out of the air. When it started glowing, she put the gem inside of herself.

"That's lucky number seven," said Adam 1.

"Let's just hope our luck holds," said Tommy 1.

Billy 2 smiled at Drew, Jo, and Roland, saying, "Thanks for your help, guys."

"Any time, cuz," said Drew with a smile.

"But are you sure you have to go?" asked Jo. "We don't get to see you near enough as it is."

"Sorry, Jo, but I have to," said Billy 2 regretfully. "We're trying to save reality. And thanks to you, we now have seven of the nine Reality Gems."

Isis 1 then walked back in, asking, "Is everything okay?"

Seeing her, Mums said, "Isis!" He then dropped to his knees and began to worship her. Mums then turned to the other monsters and said, "You guys, get on your knees and show the Goddess of Fertility some respect! If you don't, she could destroy us all!"

Frankenbeans said, "Oh no!" He then proceeded to get on his knees.

As Wolfgang said something unintelligible, Fangula said, "Wolfie's right, I don't want to be destroyed either!" He and Wolfgang then got on their knees.

"I know I don't!" said Little Ghoul. "Otherwise, death could come to Death's niece. . . which would be me!"

The heroes watched the whole thing. "Maybe we should just go," said Hawkman.

"See you, guys," said Roland. "And good luck."

"Bye," said Drew and Jo. The visiting heroes waved to the Beetleborgs as they teleported back to the Animarium.

When everyone else was gone, the monsters stood up. "Is she gone?" asked Frankenbeans.

"I think so," said Little Ghoul. "I was worried there for a minute."

Wolfgang then spoke. "What did he just say?" asked Jo, although she had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

Fangula translated for him, saying, "Wolfie says, now that we don't have to worry about Isis destroying us, dinner is…"

A lightning bolt hitting the floor changed their plans. "I wouldn't if I were you!" the voice of Isis 1 called out. For once, the monsters screamed and started running away.

Jo grinned. "I think I'm going to like Isis."

Flabber said, "I KNOW they're going to hate her."

_**The Animarium:**_

Megan met the other 5 Power Angels: Jill Munroe, the Red Angel, Kelly Garrett, the Black Angel, Sabrina Duncan, the Blue Angel, Julie Rogers, the Pink Angel, and Kris Munroe, the Yellow Angel. After she was filled in on everything, Megan asked "What's next?"

"We find the other 2 Angels and the other Reality Gems, and go from there. We can't let the bad guys get any of them." Sabrina told her.

Meanwhile, Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy Partridge, along with Bill Engvall and the Charmed Ones, watched the energy field that Danny was trapped in. An altering wave of reality hit the Animarium, changing Danny's past…for the better. The evil look on his face was gone, replaced with a look of 'What am I doing here?'

The energy field was let down, and Danny looked at his family. "What's going on, group?"

"You don't remember anything?" Keith asked.

"No."

"Do you still hate me?" Bill asked.

"No. Why would I hate you, you really make mom happy." Danny spoke.

Prue shouted "Shirley, it worked!"

Shirley Partridge ran in and hugged her son, as a confused Danny repeated "What's going on?"

"Danny won't remember a thing, will he?" Batman 1 asked.

"Nope. Pretty soon, none of us will remember Danny's turn to the dark side. It's for the best." Phoebe finished.

"The next gem…or should I say the final gem is in Crossworld City. J'onn got the Green Reality Gem from Luthor. After that…" Jill spoke.

"The final battle. And we had better be ready." Wonder Woman 1 told everyone.

NEXT: Being Clear About Being Green


	22. The Reality Gems, Part VIII

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ No. 8. Better be Good To Me, Proud Mary, and I Don't Wanna Fight are all courtesy of Tina Turner_

**REALITY GEMS 8: BEING CLEAR ABOUT BEING GREEN**

On the Animarium, Shirley Partridge was happy about regaining her middle son, Danny, from the dark side. To celebrate, before the new wave of Danny's new reality washed over, a mini concert was held. Diana, Wonder Woman 1, took Shirley's place, with Bill Engvall filling in for Danny. Taking on the persona of Tina Turner, Wonder Woman 1 started…

_You know, every now and then  
I think you might like to hear something from us  
Nice and easy but there's just one thing  
You see, we never ever do nothing nice and easy  
We always do it nice and rough_

_So we're gonna take the beginning of this song and do it easy  
Then we're gonna do the finish rough  
This is the way we do 'Proud Mary'  
And we're rolling, rolling, rolling on the river  
Listen to the story_

_Left a good job in the city  
Working for the man every night and day  
And I never lost one minute of sleeping  
Worrying 'bout the way that things might have been_

_Big wheel keep on turning  
Proud Mary keep on burning  
And we're rolling, rolling  
Rolling on the river_

_Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis  
I pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans  
But I never saw the good side of the city  
Until I hitched a ride on the riverboat queen_

_Big wheel keep on turning  
Proud Mary keep on burning  
And we're rolling, rolling  
Rolling on the river  
Say, we're rolling, rolling  
Rolling on the river_

_I left a good job in the city  
Working for the man every night and day  
And I never lost one minute of sleeping  
Worrying 'bout the way things might have been_

_Big wheel keep on turning  
Proud Mary keep on burning  
Rolling, rolling  
Rolling on the river  
Say, we're rolling, rolling  
Rolling on the river, the river_

_I cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis  
And I pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans  
But I never saw the good side of the city  
'Til I hitched a ride on the riverboat queen_

_Big wheel keep on turning  
Proud Mary keep on burning  
And we're rolling, so we're rolling  
And we're rolling on the river  
I tell you, we're rolling, rolling  
We're rolling on the river_

_If you come down to the river  
I bet you gonna find some people who live  
And you don't have to worry if you got no money  
People on the river are happy to give_

_Big wheel keep on turning  
Proud Mary keep on burning  
And we're rolling and we're rolling  
And we're rolling on the river  
Tell me one more time  
(Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river)_

_(Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river)  
(Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river)  
(Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river)  
(Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river)_

Applause filled the Animarium, as they continued…

_A prisoner of your love  
Entangled in your web  
Hot whispers in the night  
I`m captured by your spell (captured)  
Oh yes i`m touched by this show of emotion  
Should i be fractured by your lack of devotion  
Should i, should i_

_Oh you better be good to me  
That`s how it`s got to be now  
Cause i don`t have no use  
For what you loosely call the truth  
Oh you better be good to me  
Yes you better be good to me_

_And i think it`s only right  
That we don`t meet at night  
We stand face to face  
And you present your case  
And i know you keep telling me that you love me  
And i really do want to believe  
But did you think i`d just accept you in blind faith  
Oh sure babe anything to please you  
Oh you better be good to me_

_That`s how it`s got to be now  
Cause i don`t have the time for your over loaded lines  
Yes you better be good to me  
Yes you better be good to me_

_And i really don`t see  
Why it`s so hard to be  
Good to me  
And i don`t understand  
What`s your plan  
That you can`t  
Be good to me_

_Why i feel, i surely cannot see  
Why can't you be good to me  
And if it's not real, i do not wish to see  
Why don't you be good to me  
Why don't you be good to me  
Why don't you be good to me  
Why don't you be good to me  
Why can't you be good to me  
Be good to me_

_Cause i don`t have no use  
For what you loosely call the truth  
And i don`t have the time for your over loaded lines  
You better be good to me  
Better be good  
Cause i don`t have the time for your over loaded lines  
And i don`t have no use  
For what you loosely call the truth  
You better be good to me_

The concert continued…

_There's a pale moon in the sky  
The kind you make your wishes on  
Like the light in your eyes  
The one i build my dreams upon  
It's not here any longer  
Something happened somewhere and we both know why  
But me i'm getting stronger  
We must stop pretending  
I can't live this lie_

_I don't care who's wrong or right  
I don't really wanna fight no more  
Too much talking babe  
Let's sleep on it tonight  
I don't really wanna fight no more  
This is time for letting go_

_I hear a whisper in the air  
That simply doesn't bother me  
Boy, can't you see that i don't care  
Or are you looking right through me  
It seems to me that lately (seems to me that lately)  
You look at me the wrong way and i start to cry  
Could it be that maybe (could it be that maybe)  
This crazy situation is the reason why_

_I don't care who's wrong or right  
I don't really wanna fight no more  
Too much talking babe  
Don't care now who's to blame  
I don't really wanna fight no more  
This is time for letting go_

_Hanging on to the past  
It only stands in our way  
We have to grow for our love to last  
But we just grew apart_

_Oh don't wanna hurt no more  
But baby don't you know  
No, i don't wanna hurt no more...  
Tired of all these games  
This time i'm walking babe_

It was at this time that, without warning, the White Reality Gem in Megan's body began to glow. "What's going on here?" asked Megan in both surprise and panic.

But she needn't have worried. Images were projected for all on the Animarium to see. "I think it's showing us the last two Angels," said Sabrina.

She was right. The images were of two young women. Jill, Kelly, and Kris recognized the first woman right away. "Oh my gosh, Tiffany!" cried Kris with a smile. It was indeed Tiffany Welles, Kelly and Kris' former colleague.

Elle then asked, "But who's the other one?"

Al, however, recognized the second woman. "Whoa!"

"You know who she is?" asked Wonder Woman 2.

"I do. She's one of the best Divas of the WWE." Keith Partridge spoke, his admiration and love for this new woman obvious.

Daniel Aydelott agreed. "She's damn good."

"So,. . . who is she?" Wonder Woman 2 asked.

Al turned to Wonder Woman 2, asking incredulously, "What do you mean 'Who is she?' I'm glad Keith and Dan watch, but don't any of you watch wrestling? That's . . ."

_**Boston:**_

A bored Tiffany Welles walked into her Colonial apartment and sighed. It was times like this she wished she had stayed in California. She loved Boston, but felt she didn't belong there anymore. She was also feeling very restless lately, like life had something grand planned for her.

She sighed, thinking back to her days in Los Angeles, her days with Kelly, Kris, and sometimes, Jill. Tiffany had also heard of Julie, the girl who had taken her place, and Sabrina, the woman she took over for. Tiffany had missed the adventure, the danger, the feeling that she was doing something useful, and she wanted that feeling again. Recently, there were rumblings of Jill, Kelly, Kris, and both Julie and Sabrina helping out the Justice League. Tiffany chuckled, but couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous.

At this very moment, she was aware of a green gem in a golden bracelet setting sitting on her lampstand. Picking it up, she asked herself, "How'd that get here?" As she examined it, it suddenly attached to her wrist, surprising her.

Tiffany didn't have time to react as she disappeared in a streak of green-colored light.

_**Sacramento:**_

Eve Torres was body-slammed to the mat by her opponent, Alicia Fox. These two beautiful women were putting on a wrestling match for several people in attendance for this untelevised event. While Eve had gotten some offense in earlier in the match, she had found herself on the receiving end of Fox's punishment the last couple of minutes. Alicia dropped an elbow into her chest area and covered, but Eve was able to kick out before the referee counted to three. Alicia helped her to her feet and gave her a knee into her mid-section, setting her up for her finisher, the Scissor Kick. However, Eve was able to move out of the way, and clotheslined her.

Alicia quickly got back up, only to receive a drop-kick for her troubles. Fox got up again, only for the same thing to happen. Eve waited for her opponent to get up and attempted to whip her into the corner. Fox, however, reversed it, sending Eve into the corner. But Eve stopped herself by grabbing the top rope and caught her opponent coming in with a back elbow. As Fox grabbed her face, momentarily stunned, Eve turned around and bounded onto the bottom rope in the corner. She then connected with a perfectly-timed kick to the side of Alicia's head, causing her to plop down to the mat. Eve smiled. Alicia was right where she wanted her.

Eve began climbing to the top rope. Knowing what was coming next, the fans got their cameras out. The flashbulbs popped as Eve took flight, nailing her opponent with a moonsault! The fans counted along as the referee counted 1-2-3.

The bell rang as Eve stood up. The referee raised her hand as the ring announcer declared, "The winner of this match: Eve Torres!" Her theme music playing, Eve stood in the corners of the ring with a smile on her face, holding a fist in the air in a token of victory. More pictures were taken and soon, Eve stepped out of the ring to slap five and hug some of the fans at ringside. This was one of the things she loved most about being a part of WWE: Interacting with the people. She also hoped that her performance that day would go a long way towards convincing Vince McMahon to let her have another run with the Divas Championship belt.

After the show, Eve was in the locker room unlacing her wrestling boots when she heard a knock on the door. A voice outside asked, "You decent?"

"Yeah, come on in," responded Eve.

The door opened, Arn Anderson stepping in. He smiled, saying, "Good job, Eve. That's one of the best matches I've seen you put on."

Eve smiled, saying, "Thanks, Arn. That means a lot coming from you." Her smile disappeared though as she leaned back and stared out into space.

Noticing this, Arn asked, "Something on your mind?"

Eve sighed. "I don't know. Arn, I'm going ask you a question. And be honest. Do you ever get the feeling that maybe . . . you're meant to be part of something bigger?"

"What do you mean?" asked Arn. "You're not quitting, are you?"

"What?" asked Eve in surprise. "No! It's nothing like that! It's just that . . . lately I've just got this feeling that something's going to happen. I don't know what. I don't think it's anything bad, but. . ." She trailed off.

"You can't shake it?" finished Arn. Eve nodded. Arn continued, "I can't answer that for you, Eve. But look, since you've got the next few days off, why don't you just go on home and relax? Just kick back and enjoy yourself. Maybe it'll help take your mind off things before you get back on the road."

This got a smile out of Eve. "Thanks, Arn. You always seem to know the right thing to say. I think I'll do just that." She got up and hugged him, saying, "See you in a few days."

After showering and changing clothes, Eve got in her car and drove home to her beach house in Los Angeles. After fixing herself a drink, she stepped outside and watched the waves of the ocean crashing on the beach. She loved this view. It was one of the reasons she loved living in California. She just hoped that when she had children of her own, it would still be around for them to enjoy. She looked up when she thought she saw a twinkle in the sky. She soon noticed the twinkle coming closer. Coming directly at her.

She finally saw that it was some kind of gold bracelet with a clear diamond gem. It latched itself onto her wrist, surprising her. She dropped her drink as she cried out, "Whoa!" She was teleported away in a streak of clear light.

_**Crossworld City:**_

At Ziktor Industries, Karl Ziktor was in his office, watching as his pet iguana Juliet slinked around in her aquarium. He was interrupted when a voice asked, "Sir?'

Ziktor turned to see a woman in a short black dress standing before him. The woman said, "We've just received word that the energy signature of the Reality Gems has turned up again. This time, we were able to get a better lock on it."

"Excellent," said Ziktor as he turned to face her. "Where?"

"We're not entirely certain. All we know is that it is somewhere in Crossworld City."

Ziktor nodded. "Leave me." The assistant nodded before transforming into a Skug. The Skug then disappeared in a flash.

The blinds in Ziktor's office were closed as he stepped behind his desk. He then touched the Prism of Empowerment on his desk. As power coursed through his body, he recited, "FORCES OF DARKNESS, EMPOWER ME! TAKE ME BACK TO MY VIRTUAL REALITY!" In seconds, Karl Ziktor was transformed into Grimlord. He then was teleported out of his office.

At the Virtual Dark Fortress, Grimlord appeared. All his subjects in attendance cried out, "Hail, Grimlord! Master of the Virtual World!"

"Report, my minions!" ordered Grimlord.

Dispera, Grimlord's second-in-command, stepped forward. "Even as we speak, master, Orclan is attempting to zero in on the Reality Gem's exact location. However, we also have a problem, and it's not just the VR Troopers."

"Explain yourself," commanded Grimlord.

Doomaster stepped forward. "We have reason to believe that Rita Repulsa and Lex Luthor are seeking the gem as well. Also seeking the gem are the Power Rangers and members of the JLA."

"We must stop them all!" declared Grimlord. "Leave nothing to chance! I want that gem for myself! Once we have it, we will make plans to seize the other Reality Gems! See to it that my will is done!"

_**Undisclosed Location, Dark Dimension:**_

Lex Luthor, Rita Repulsa, and Lord Zedd all came to. When they got to their feet, Rita asked, "What happened?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Zedd. "We've been had!" He noticed the gems on the ground. He picked two of them up and examined them. He glowed red as he yelled, "These gems are fake!" He then crushed them with his bare hand.

Luthor had picked up another one of the fake Reality Gems and examined it with a beam from his armored glove. "Unfortunately, he's right. It would appear that our foes now have eight of the nine gems. We have no choice now but to get involved directly. Our only chance is to retrieve the final gem."

"But how do we find it?" asked Rita. "It could be anywhere on Earth!"

"Fortunately, I was able to record the energy signature of the gem Zedd had in his possession," said Luthor. The three of them then walked over to a computer terminal. After bringing up the information he needed, Luthor continued. "Assuming all of the Reality Gems have the same signature, by activating a worldwide search, we should be able to zero in on the gem's location in no time." Minutes later, a result came up. Pointing to a dot on the screen, Luthor said, "There. It is somewhere in Crossworld City."

"That's the home of the VR Troopers," said Rita. "Grimlord may want the gem as well."

"Then we'll get it first," said Zedd. "After that, we launch a full-scale assault on the Animarium. And once the Reality Gems are back in our possession, the three of us will settle things once and for all."

Rita and Luthor looked at Zedd with a frown. The only verbal response came from Luthor: "Indeed."

_**The Animarium:**_

Two teleportation beams arrived, taking on the forms of Tiffany Welles and Eve Torres. Once the shock wore off, Eve was the first to speak. With a smile, she said, "Whoa. That was a rush!"

"But where are we?" asked Tiffany.

"You're on the Animarium," came a voice. Both ladies gasped when they saw that it came from Superman 1! "You've been chosen to help us save reality."

Jason 1 then said, "And now that you're here, it appears the Power Angel team is complete."

Eve asked, "But what are you kids doing here with the Justice League?"

"We're the Power Rangers," answered Samantha. "Why else would we be here?"

Eve smiled and said, "Hey, I recognize you! You're Samantha Dean, former teen model!"

"But how are we supposed to help save reality?" asked Tiffany.

"By helping us find the Reality Gems," answered Flash 1. "Those bracelets on your wrists will give you special powers to aid in our fight."

Tommy 1 then said, "We have to keep them out of Zedd, Rita, and Lex Luthor's hands at all costs."

"Zedd?" asked Tiffany. "As in Lord Zedd? But I heard he was converted to the side of good."

"And you heard right," came another voice, the voice of Tommy 2. Eve and Tiffany were shocked to see duplicates of the Rangers and the JLA standing before them, as well as the kids from Step by Step. "But this Zedd is from another Universe," continued Tommy 2. "Our Universe."

"We followed him here to stop him from gaining possession of the gems," said Superman 2. "We've already succeeded in retrieving eight of the nine gems."

A smile on his face, Superman 1 said, "Miss Welles, I believe there are some old friends of yours who are happy to see you again."

Tiffany turned around. Her face lit up when she saw three familiar faces. "Kelly! Kris! Jill!" She ran over to her three friends and hugged them. All four of them were smiling. "Oh, it's so good to see you again!" cried Tiffany as a tear escaped her eye.

"We've missed you," said Kris. Sabrina and Julie just stood back and watched the scene before them, smiles on their own faces.

When the hug was finally broken, Kelly smiled and said, "Let me guess, you found one of these, right?" She showed Tiffany the bracelet on her wrist with the black gem.

"These go great with any outfit, you'll find out very soon." Jill joked, holding up her bracelet with the red gem.

"Yeah," answered a surprised Tiffany. "It was just sitting there in my apartment, even though I swear it wasn't there this morning." She then noticed Sabrina and Julie standing close by. Nervously, she approached Charlie's other two Angels and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Tiffany Welles. The two of you must be Sabrina Duncan and Julie Rogers. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," said Julie with a smile. "The others told us a lot of good things about you."

Elle looked at Eve and asked, "But why was she chosen? I'm a former special agent and the other Power Angels are detectives. But she's a wrestler, and pro wrestling's not even a real sport."

Batman 1 stepped forward and said, "She is also a practitioner of jiu-jitsu and kickboxing. Not to mention, she's an honor graduate with a degree in Industrial and Systems Engineering. And she does charity work, most notably for the Make-A-Wish Foundation as well as anti-bullying campaigns. As part of World Wrestling Entertainment, she's even gone overseas to show her support for the troops, although I personally question Vince McMahon's true motives."

Eve then said, "Look, Batman, I appreciate the fact that you're defending me, but if you already have eight of the nine gems, what do you need us for?"

"Everyone here is valuable," answered Wonder Woman 1. "Each of us brings something different to the table."

"Another reason is that once a Reality Gem has been found, each of the Power Angels can hide them inside of themselves," continued Isis 1. "That is the best way to keep them out of the enemy's hands."

Green Lantern 1 stepped forward, holding the Green Reality Gem with a ring-generated clamp. "Case in point, Miss Welles, you seem to have been entrusted with the Green Angel Gem. Therefore, you would be best-suited to hide the Green Reality Gem within yourself."

Tiffany nodded in understanding. Without another word, Tiffany took the Green Reality Gem. When it began to glow, she placed it inside her body. "It's done," said Tiffany. "What now?"

"Now we wait," answered Wonder Woman 2. "We know the last gem, the clear gem, is somewhere in Crossworld City, but we don't know where. We're attempting to zero in on it, even as we speak."

Daniel Aydelott approached with an acoustic guitar, saying, "And while we're waiting, how about a little music to keep us occupied?" He then began playing Earl Scruggs' Foggy Mountain Breakdown.

As Dan played, Eve smiled and soon began salsa dancing to the beat. Some of the others watched in curiosity, but she didn't notice. Even as he played, Dan couldn't help but smile. He was clearly impressed. He extended the tune as much as he could before finally stopping after a four-minute session.

When it was over, Kimberly 1 smiled and said, "Wow, Eve, you're good."

Eve smiled and said, "I've been dancing for a long time. When I was in college, I was co-captain of the USC Fly Girls dance squad and created much of their choreography. While there, I also did commercials and appeared in music videos to support myself. I was even a founding member of the Omega Phi Beta sorority chapter and was vice president for much of my time there. After graduation, I went into dancing and modeling full-time. I was even a member of the Los Angeles Clippers' Spirit Dance Team for one season."

Jill smiled and joked, "Too bad that doesn't translate into wins for the Clippers."

Eve chuckled and said, "Yeah, no kidding."

"How long have you been doing jiu-jitsu?" asked Zack 1.

"A handful of years," answered Eve. "Originally, I decided to take jiu-jitsu for self-defense purposes, but the more I got into it, the more I enjoyed it. When I'm not on the road with WWE, I spend many of my days off at the Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Academy."

"So what made you decide to get into wrestling anyway?" asked Mark.

"I'd like to know that too." Laurie Partridge added, looking over at her brother Keith, and thinking of the ways she was going to tease him about this.

"Well, after one season with the Clippers, I was at a crossroads where I wasn't sure what I wanted to do," answered Eve. "I'd been watching wrestling for some time, and I learned that they were holding a Diva Search competition, so I decided to enter it. Well, as fate would have it, I ended up winning it, so basically, I got into WWE on a fluke. But even then, I knew that if I was going to make it in WWE, I was going to have to work for it, which was fine by me, because everything I've ever had, I've worked for. So, I was sent down to their developmental territories to train, but I did get to appear on Smackdown doing interviews. It allowed me to get some TV exposure and some time to get comfortable in front of the camera. And when it was time, I finally started competing, my first feud being with Michelle McCool, who at the time was in the midst of turning from face to heel, or good guy to bad guy. About ten months later, I was sent to Raw and won the Divas Championship six months after that. It was the highlight of my career."

"Have you ever considered playing the heel yourself?" asked Keith with a smile.

Chris looked at his brother. "I don't see that for Eve. I think she is just way too good. She is the definition of Angel."

Eve smiled at Chris, then responded, "That's sweet of you to say, but honestly, I wouldn't mind giving it a try. One of the neat things about wrestling is that you can show your bad side and get away with it."

Rocky 1, who was grinning like an idiot, looked Eve up and down, obviously liking what he saw. This did not go unnoticed by Keith, who simply bit his tongue. Zack 1 and Wonder Woman 1 couldn't help but chuckle at this as it reminded them of their own situation in a way. Finally Rocky 1 said, "Wow. Beauty, brains, and brawn. What a combo!"

Eve smiled and said, "Or, as we say in the world of WWE Divas, sexy, smart, powerful."

Soon, the fountain sprung up. "We've got it," said Billy 1. "But we've also got big trouble. Who's going?"

"My team's going this time," said Tommy 2, speaking for his entire team of Morphin Rangers.

"Now that our entire team is assembled, I think it's only right that we should go too," said Sabrina, speaking up for the now-complete team of Power Angels.

"You can count me in," said Firestorm. "I haven't seen any action in far too long."

"I'm in." Isis 1 spoke

"Add me to the mix. I have a feeling Zedd's actually involving himself in this." Isis 2 finished.

"No doubt," said Superman 1 as he stepped forward. "We've pushed them to the point of desperation. And if Zedd does get involved, there's no reason to believe Luthor won't as well. I'm coming, too."

"And me," said Starfire.

"I'm going as well," said Kat 1.

"There's no way I'm missing this," said Dan.

"If nobody objects, I'm not missing this either," said Batman 2.

"I'VE JUST RECEIVED WORD THAT YOUNG JUSTICE, ALONG WITH THE GEO RANGERS OF OUR WORLD, ARE ALREADY ON THEIR WAY TO CROSSWORLD CITY," said Zordon 1. "I SUGGEST YOU MORPH BEFORE YOU LEAVE."

"GOOD LUCK," said Zordon 2. "AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

"It's Morphin Time!" ordered Tommy 2.

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"GREEN DRAGON!"

"PYRAMIDAS!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

Next was Kat 1. "Go Zeo!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"

Dan: "FROM THE SHADOWS, COMES FORTH THE LIGHT!"

Finally, Sabrina commanded, "ANGEL POWER!"

For the first time, all nine Power Angels punched their fists together, the gems in their bracelets glowing. In an instant, they were suited up. Looking over her green suit and boots, Tiffany soon looked at her hands and said, "Wow. I've never felt anything like this!"

"Amazing," breathed Eve. She too, was looking over her outfit. She wore an identical suit and boots, except hers was a glittering diamond-like color.

"Let's get going," said Starfire. "We haven't one moment to lose!"

_**Crossworld City:**_

At Tao Dojo, Ryan Steele, Kaitlyn Starr, and J. B. Reese were practicing their katas. Jeb, their talking dog, was watching. Less than impressed, Jeb said, "You three need to work on your technique and form."

"Easy for you to say, Jeb," said J. B. "You're not the one who has to train."

Suddenly, the three of them heard a beeping. They went over to their bags, Ryan picking up a V. T. On the screen was Professor Horatio Hart. "Go ahead, Professor," said Ryan.

"I need the three of you to come to my lab at once," said Professor Hart. "It's urgent."

"We're on our way," said Kaitlyn.

When the three of them arrived, Professor Hart spoke. "I am receiving troubling transmissions from Princess Shayla. Lord Zedd has come from another dimension to capture the Reality Gems. Fortunately, the Power Angels have helped gain 7 of the Gems. However, Grimlord is also after them as well."

"Wait," said J. B. "Power Angels? Who are they?"

"According to the Princess, they are a group of young women, most of whom have worked as private investigators under one Charles Townsend," explained the Professor. "They have recently been granted powers of their own, courtesy of the so-called Angel Gems, that grant them control over one of the elements."

"How soon will we be expecting trouble?" Ryan asked.

"Very soon. Fortunately, the Power Angels, along with members of the Justice League are coming to help, along with heroes from another dimension."

"Still, we'd better get ready." Kaitlyn warned.

Ryan commanded "Let's do this! TROOPER TRANSFORM!"

Ryan, Kaitlyn, J.B.: "WE ARE VR!"

_**New York:**_

Meanwhile, after stopping at One Police Plaza, the Jungle Fury Rangers were on the roof, ready for action. Casey Rhodes, the Red Tiger Ranger, looked at the team. "We can't let Zedd, Grimlord, or this new Dai Shi get their hands on these gems."

"Casey's right! If any of the bad guys do, this world is toast!" Lilly Chilman, the Yellow Cheetah Ranger, finished.

"Good thing you came and got Bobby and me. I have a feeling we are all going to be needed." Det. Alexandra Eames, the Pink Eagle Ranger, stated.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Theo Martin, the Blue Jaguar Ranger, shouted.

Dominic Hargan, the White Rhino Ranger, said, "It's in Crossworld City."

Robert 'RJ' James, the Purple Wolf Ranger, frowned as he said "Let's be careful."

Det. Robert Goren, the Black Lion Ranger, spoke for everyone. "Let's get this done!"

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASH!"

_**Crossworld City:**_

General Ivar, with a fleet of Skugs, commanded them to turn the city inside out to find the Diamond Reality Gem. "Leave no stone unturned. We must find it and the other gems…"

"Then what? We will find them first, and you and Grimlord will be our slaves!" a disembodied voice snarled.

"DAI SHI! Stay out of this!" Ivar snapped.

"You and Grimlord will do the same thing! Those Gems are ours!" Rita Repulsa snapped, Lex Luthor and Lord Zedd standing behind her.

"Well, if it isn't the useless witch! Go play with yourself, while we tend to more important matters!" Ivar snapped back.

"Oh, great, like we really needed this!" Ryan Steele shouted.

"THE VR TROOPERS! Get them!" Zedd shouted. In minutes, both Putties and Tengas attacked, followed by Skugs and Rinshi warriors.

"This day just gets better and better." JB sighed.

"Need any help?" a voice asked. The seven Jungle Fury Rangers stood beside the Troopers. "The JLA and the Rangers are on their way." The Pink Eagle Ranger confirmed.

Dai Shi spoke up with, "So? We'll still finish you off! RINSHI!" Then, a pack of Rinshi warriors started to attack.

"Time to go to work!" Casey shouted. In minutes, the Red Tiger Ranger went to work, slamming and trashing as many Rinshi as he could.

"These clowns are starting to get on my nerves!" Lilly frowned. The Yellow Cheetah Ranger polished off her pack with her elephant ball & chain, trashing the lot of them, while Theo used his razor sharp bat fans. The Blue Jaguar Ranger made mincemeat out of them, while the Pink Eagle Ranger used her crossbow to nail as many Rinshi and Skugs as she could.

"It seems both Dai Shi and Grimlord are too chicken to get their own hands dirty." Eames said afterwards.

Without one word, the Black Lion Ranger used his tailwhip to trash even more Skugs and Rinshi. "You guys are pathetic!" Goren sighed.

RJ and Dominic finished off their packs together without breaking a sweat. "Need any help?" the Purple Wolf Ranger asked the VR Troopers.

"You are going to need all the help that you can get!" a voice behind them shouted. It was…

"LOTHOR?" The Jungle Fury team shouted in shock.

"Lothor is dead. I am Dai Shi! And my new team of warriors stand with me!" the new Dai Shi turned to reveal…

"Thought so." Casey sighed. The Ninja Storm team stood alongside Dai Shi.

"Turn over the Gems!" Shane Clark, the Red Wind Ranger, bellowed.

"You already know our answer to that!" Theo snapped in return.

"It really doesn't matter, we are going to destroy you all!" Luthor started, when he was hit with a intense blast of heat vision, Zedd was also knocked down by a double blast of magic.

Superman 1 and both Isis 1 and 2 stood there with the Rangers who were already there. "Ready for us to knock all of you into the next millennium?" asked Superman 1 with a smirk.

"Even with you here, Superman, you are no match for us," said Luthor, not the slightest bit intimidated. "I will crush you myself!" He then flew forward, attempting to tackle the Man of Steel. Luthor was able to push his foe backwards, but Superman 1 refused to go down.

"So, two Isis', eh?" asked Zedd. "I've been looking forward to this rematch. Once I've dealt with the both of you, those Charmed Ones are next on my hit list!" He then fired a blast from his staff, but both Isis' countered with lightning strikes.

"Not a chance, Zedd," said Isis 2.

"Once we're done with you, you're going back to your own Universe where you belong," added Isis 1. Staffs then appeared in the hands of both Isis'.

"We'll see," snarled Zedd. He then charged both Isis', staffs clashing violently.

General Ivar blindly charged the Troopers. "You will be finished…by MY hand!"

"Grow up, Ivar. VR KAITLYN DOUBLE-TEAM!" Ivar was thrown for a loop as both attacked him, while JB got his double-edge VR Saber and Ryan set him up for the finish. Ryan and both Kaitlyns wore Ivar down long enough for JB to take care of both Ivar and Dai Shi. His earthen body destroyed, Dai Shi went in search for a new temporary host, while Ivar was simply no more.

Tori Hansen, the Blue Water Ranger, charged Lilly, saying "I am so going to enjoy killing you!" However, she didn't take into account Det. Alexandra Eames, the Pink Eagle Ranger.

"Looks like someone needs a flying lesson…and is about to get it!" Eames then grabbed Tori by the throat, and shot into the sky.

Tori looked at her and smiled "Here's the deal…we get the gems…you can rule alongside of us. Deal?"

"Um…you see, you are not in any position to make any kind of deal. Let me show you…look down…and try not to scream." Eames finished. Tori looked down…and saw she was now at least a thousand feet in the air.

The scream Tori cut loose with made the little imps in Det. Alexandra Eames dance with pure glee.

"You bring her back down NOW!" Dustin Brooks shouted. The Yellow Lion Ranger was about to send a chunk of earth up to knock out Eames, when a black whip knocked his sword out of his hand. Dustin soon found himself facing 2 angry Rangers…Casey Rhodes and Det. Robert Goren.

"You were NOT about to sneak attack our friend, were you?" Casey snarled.

"So what if I was?" Dustin snarled.

"Just this…" Goren started, then slashed the Yellow lion Ranger with the full force of the Lion's Claw, sending him flying, and hitting a tree. "Hobson's choice…you can either surrender, and continue to live healthy…or keep attacking…and wind up in a permanent body cast…behind bars." Dustin surrendered meekly.

"Oh, yeah? What about me?" Shane shouted as he charged the 2.

"My turn, if you don't mind." Casey bowed.

"Of course, be my guest." Goren smiled and bowed in return.

Casey jumped on top of Shane, and slammed him into the ground. Shane tried to sneak attack, but Casey was prepared, throwing him into a building, then smashed a branch into his helmet, destroying it. Shane was soon looking down the barrel of Goren's Lion Cannon. "You give?" Casey snickered. Shane held his hands up in defeat.

Brothers Hunter and Blake Bradley tried to get them, but Lilly and Theo were ready. Using her Jungle Bo, Lilly knocked Blake's staff out of his hands, then leaped onto Blake, at full cheetah speed, knocking him senseless. "You are a ninja? You gotta be kidding me!" Lilly said in disbelief.

Theo didn't even have to try with Hunter. Theo's Jungle Tonfa just knocked Hunter on his knees, then Theo just kicked him into a nearby wall. "Dai Shi must be getting pretty desperate."

Dai Shi jumped out of Lothor…into Cam Watanabe's body. "Desperate, am I?"

"Damn straight!" Dominic Hargan chuckled, then attacked. The Green Samurai Ranger was simply no match for the White Rhino Ranger. Any attack that Cam/Dai Shi tried, Dom countered. "There really is such a thing as too much of a good thing…and this is it!" Using his Rhino Sabre, Dom trashed Cam's shield, and knocked out Dai Shi. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down." Dom finished.

"The only thing wrong with this fight…I didn't really have anything to do!" RJ sighed.

Rita stood face-to-face with both Kats. An evil smile on her face, Rita said, "So you must be Katherine from the other Universe. Zeddy tells me that on your world, I turned you evil just like I did with Tommy. Perhaps after all is said and done, I can do the same to your counterpart here on my world. If all else fails, I can destroy the Rangers from the inside out!" She then laughed.

"No way, Rita," said Kat 2. "You will not play with her mind or anyone else's ever again!"

"Now, let's show her what real power is," said Kat 1. Kat 1 then charged Rita with her sword, while Kat 2 charged with her Blade Blaster sword.

"Let's help the others," said Tommy 2 as he and the rest of his team sought to deal with the Putties, Tengas, Skugs, and Rinshi warriors. The Power Angels were trying to help out too.

As they fought, Jenny cried, "They're trying to overwhelm us!"

"Just keep fighting!" cried a determined Trini 2.

At that moment, a green steamroller rolled over several of the enemy foot-soldiers. All turned to see Green Lantern Brian Taylor flying towards the scene of battle. He smiled and said, "Let's get down!" Accompanying him were Young Justice and the Geo Rangers.

Seeing Jill and Kris there, Kay Thomas, the Green Nature Geo Ranger, asked in surprise, "Aunt Jill?"

Kris Thomas, the Yellow Energy Geo Ranger, asked in as much surprise, "Aunt Kris?"

This caused Jill and Kris (Munroe) to do a double-take. "Kay?" asked Jill.

"Kristine?" asked Kris.

Robin 1 lead the charge, saying, "Let's take care of business!" He then began tearing into all four enemy types.

Superboy 1 quipped, "Hey, save some for me!" He easily fought off more with his super-strength.

Wonder Girl 1 (Vanessa Kapatelis) said, "I want in on this, too!" She fought off several enemies before wrapping up one Tenga with her lasso and swinging it into its own comrades.

Impulse knocked over several with his super-speed, crying, "Yahoo! Now this is my idea of a good time!"

Justin Steed, the Red Fire Geo Ranger, stood by Jill and said, "Greetings, my lady. Let's cook their gooses, shall we?"

Jill smiled and said, "Let's." They then unleashed a humongous fireball, incinerating several enemies.

Karen Peel, the Pink Wind Geo Ranger, joined Julie, saying, "Most boys get blown away by our looks."

Julie smiled and added, "You guys are just going to get blown away." Their combined winds blew away several enemies.

Kay stood by Tiffany's side and smiled under her helmet, saying, "Let me show you how it's done." She then caused various plants to burst from the ground, putting several of the villainous foot soldiers out of their misery.

Tiffany smiled back and said, "Anything you can do, I can do better." She then repeated what Kay had just done.

Kris Thomas and Kris Munroe fought side-by-side. The elder Kris asked, "How long have you and Kay been doing this?"

The younger Kris shrugged and answered, "For a while now. I see you and Aunt Jill have joined in as well. Right now, let's take care of business. ENERGY WHIP!" She then used her weapon to tear several enemies apart.

The older Kris smiled and nodded, clearly impressed. "You're good. Now, it's my turn." She then unleashed a barrage of lightning bolts, taking out more.

Mark Stanton, the Blue Water Geo Ranger, looked Sabrina up and down, obviously liking what he saw. "Hey, babe, when this is all over, you think maybe you and I could get to know each other a little better?"

"Keep your eyes to yourself, boy," responded Sabrina. "Besides, I'm afaid I'm a little too old for you." They then proceeded to conjure up a small tidal wave powerful enough to wipe out more enemies without causing major property damage.

Kelly shot a field of darkness at the enemies in the immediate vicinity, rendering them defenseless. "That should buy us a few seconds grace."

"Thanks, Kelly," said Dan. "Now, to do my part." He then ran into the field, tearing into the disoriented enemies with his saber.

Adam 2 approached Franklin Park, the Black Earth Geo Ranger, saying, "Hi. I hear you're my brother."

This caused Franklin to do a double-take. "Adam? Why are you wearing Zack's uniform?"

Adam 2 chuckled, "I'm not the Adam you know. He and Zack can explain it to you better. Right now, let's take care of things here."

"Right," agreed a still-confused Franklin with a nod. He then summoned his Earth Lance and slammed it into several enemies while Adam 2 battled more with his martial arts skills.

Elle knocked down several enemies with a blast of sound. This allowed Firestorm to rearrange their molecules, making them easy pickings for the others. As he tore into his defenseless foes, Rocky 2 said, "We should do this more often!"

"Oh, come on, Rocky, where's the challenge in that?" asked Aisha with a laugh as she did the same.

"Will you two quit it with the jokes already?" asked Batman 2 with a frown as he finished off more of the enemy foot soldiers.

As Tommy 2 fought, he chuckled and said, "Oh, come on, Batman, learn to live a little!"

Megan blinded several enemies with a bright shot of light. Starfire then proceeded to blast them from the air with her Starbolts. Trini 2 then gave more of them a beating. When the enemies in the immediate area were taken care of, she smiled under her helmet, saying to Megan, "I think you and the other Power Angels are starting to get the hang of this." Megan managed a smile in reply.

Eve fought off several enemies, her jiu-jitsu and kickboxing skills paying dividends. As she did so, she discovered she was able to summon animals to come to her aid. Several animals throughout Crossworld City joined in the fight, biting, clawing, scratching, and stampeding over the various enemy foot soldiers. Even the birds of the sky helped out, pecking with their beaks and scratching with their talons.

As he fought off more enemies, Billy 2 said, "Eve, go! Find the gem!"

"We'll hold them off!" added Jenny as she fought. Eve nodded as she took off, searching for the Clear Reality Gem.

Back at the Virtual Dark Fortress, Dispera said, "Master, Orclan has located the gem near the Ziktor Industries building. But our defenses are being broken through!"

"Even with the unwanted help of Zedd, Rita, Luthor, and Dai Shi, they can't seem to stop our enemies!" added Doomaster.

Dispera then added "Dai Shi and his forces are down. The Jungle Fury Rangers took them out with almost contemptible ease."

Grimlord said, "They're muscling onto our turf! Doomaster, get down there and find that gem! This time, I will handle the VR Troopers personally!"

With General Ivar and all the foot soldiers down for the count, J. B. said, "That takes care of him."

"Now, let's find that gem," said Kaitlyn.

However, they were forced to change their plans when all of a sudden, Grimlord showed up! "Not so fast, Troopers!"

"Grimlord!" cried Ryan in surprise. "So, you finally decide to show your face in battle for once."

"Yes," said Grimlord. "I suppose it's true what they say on your world: If you want something done right, do it yourself!"

Ryan then turned to the other heroes who weren't busy, saying, "Stay out of this, all of you. This is our fight."

Tommy 2 nodded and said, "Understood. Good luck."

"What about Superman and the others?" asked Aisha.

"They can take care of themselves," said Adam 2. "Come on, let's go help Eve find the gem."

The Troopers turned to their long-time foe. "Alright, Grimlord, let's see what you've got," said Ryan. Grimlord then charged forward, the Troopers meeting the charge.

Eve was desperately trying to find the gem. However, Doomaster appeared before her, saying, "That's as far as you go, Angel!"

Eve frowned and said, "We'll see about that."

Doomaster charged forward, knocking down Eve. Before the Diamond Power Angel could get back to her feet, Doomaster was already on top of her. He said, "Powers or not, you are still just a human. Unlike the Power Rangers and the VR Troopers, your fancy suit doesn't protect you."

"It doesn't have to," said Eve. She then wrapped her legs around Doomaster's neck and began pulling on the back of his head, trapping him in a triangle choke. The surprised Doomaster never knew what hit him as he soon passed out.

With Doomaster down for the count, Eve got up and soon found the gem. She smiled as it began to glow. She then placed it inside her body.

Several of the other heroes soon arrived, seeing Doomaster down and Eve standing tall. "Wow," said Jenny. "Looks like you didn't need our help after all."

Elle then asked, "But how did you manage to stop him all by yourself? I'd heard that the Troopers often struggle against him."

Eve smiled and said, "Even guys from the Virtual World have to breathe."

Luthor, thanks to his upgraded armor, had Superman 1 on his knees, threatening to crush his fists. "You, the mighty Kryptonian, defeated by a mere man," said Luthor with an evil smile. "I have dreamed of this day for far too long."

Defiantly, Superman 1 looked up with a frown and clenched teeth, saying, "Keep dreaming, Luthor. You haven't beaten me yet." He then landed a headbutt to Luthor's exposed cranium, breaking his grip. As Luthor stumbled back, Superman 1 blew him away with his super-breath. He then flew forward and landed on Luthor, landing several super-speed punches, causing damage to Luthor's armor. He then picked up Luthor and pulled him so they were face-to-face, saying, "You know, Lex, for a smart guy, you're not very bright sometimes." He then gave Luthor one more punch, ending the fight.

Rita continually parried with both Kats, also blasting them when she found an opening. As both Pink Rangers struggled to get to their feet, Rita laughed. "Thanks to Luthor and a few of his associates, I've managed to improve my fighting skills. What do you think about that?"

"I still say you're all washed up," said Kat 2. She then threw her chakram, catching Rita by surprise and knocking her staff out of her hand. Both Kats then leapt into the air, landing simultaneous flying kicks.

With Rita defeated, Kat 1 said, "And that takes care of that."

Zedd and both Isis' staffs continued to clash, none of them giving an inch. After one more clash, however, both Isis' were able to knock Zedd's staff out of his hands. Seeing their chance, Isis 1 gave Zedd a lightning blast at point-blank range, sending him flying and causing him to scream. Isis 2 then used a gust of wind to shoot Zedd into the air. He landed hard, effectively ending the fight.

Once both Isis' staffs disappeared, Isis 1 touched her forehead. "Do you feel that?"

Isis 2 nodded, feeling the same sensation as her counterpart. "I do. There's a strong magical presence somewhere. And it's not the Reality Gem." Isis 1 and 2 then closed their eyes and stuck a hand out, the sides of their hands touching. They concentrated.

Inside the Ziktor Industries building, the Prism of Empowerment began to move. It then flew out the window, landing in the joined hands of both Isis 1 and 2.

Zedd, Rita, Luthor, and Dai Shi stood side-by-side, defeated. As they backed away from the heroes, Sabrina asked, "Ready, Angels?"

"Ready," cried the other Power Angels in unison. They then used their combined powers to send the four villains flying one more time for good measure.

As they recovered, Rita protested, "No fair! They just cheap-shotted us while we were defenseless!"

Rocky 2 smiled underneath his helmet and chuckled, "Nah, they couldn't have. They're Angels. Angels don't do things like that."

"Give it up, Rita," said Kat 2.

"We've got all of the Reality Gems, Zedd," added Tommy 2.

"Now will you do the right thing and surrender?" asked Superman 1.

"You think you've won?" asked Zedd as he glowed red. "Well, you haven't!"

"We still have one trump card left," said Luthor with a frown. With that, he, Rita, and Zedd teleported away.

"What about you, Dai Shi?" asked Casey. "You still think you can beat us?"

"Another day," said Dai Shi. "But mark my words, I'll be back!" He then left in haste.

The Troopers continued to battle Grimlord, but he kept knocking them away with sheer brute strength. "You're no match for me, Troopers!"

"Oh, yeah?" asked J. B. defiantly. "Well, try this on for size!" All three Troopers then fired their laser pistols.

However, it didn't seem to do anything to Grimlord! He laughed, asking, "What was that supposed to do? Tickle me to death?"

"It didn't have any effect on him!" cried a surprised Kaitlyn.

"Maybe this will," said Ryan. "VR Laser Saber Command, NOW!" His saber flashed and Ryan struck, this time causing Grimlord to scream in pain.

"My turn!" said J. B. "VR Laser Lance Command, NOW!" The lance was charged and J. B. proceeded to impale Grimlord. He then pulled the lance out and landed multiple strikes.

However, Grimlord was still standing! Despite all the abuse he'd taken, he remained defiant. He coughed, "Is that. . . the best. . . you can do?"

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Kaitlyn. "We've hit him with everything but the kitchen sink, and he's still standing!"

"What does it take to stop this guy?" asked J. B.

"Don't you get it, Troopers?" asked Grimlord as he limped towards his foes. "Nothing can stop me. Nothing!"

"Hey, Grimlord!" cried out another voice. Grimlord turned to see Isis 1 and 2 standing side-by-side. And Isis 1 was holding the Prism of Empowerment! Isis 1 asked, "This belong to you?"

"How did you get that?" asked the surprised Grimlord.

Isis 1 didn't answer. Instead, she pointed the prism at Grimlord. Grimlord screamed, "NO!" as he felt his power leave him. The Troopers watched in hushed silence as Grimlord was reverted to human form. The other heroes approached to see what was going on. Doomaster recovered just in time to see what was happening. Quietly gathering Ivar's remains, he promptly retreated.

The VR Troopers walked over to the depowered Grimlord. And their jaws dropped when they saw that it was none other than Karl Ziktor! "What?" asked a shocked Ryan. His shock then turned to anger as he yelled, "YOU!" Still in Trooper form, Ryan punched Ziktor in jaw, sending him flying! Ziktor landed hard.

The Power Angels were just as surprised as everyone else. "Karl Ziktor?" asked a surprised Kelly. "I would have never guessed."

"I'd heard Ziktor was bad news," said Kris. "But I would have never thought even he would stoop so low as to want to destroy his own world."

Looking up at the Trooper leader, Ziktor rubbed his jaw, saying, "So, Ryan Steele, you finally know."

"And now, I'm going to kill you," said Ryan as he drew his laser pistol.

"Ryan, don't!" yelled Kaitlyn.

"Don't do this, man!" said J. B. "He's not worth it!"

"Listen to your friends, Ryan," said Superman 1. "Don't fall into Ziktor's trap."

"He's not worth throwing your life away!" Jill and Kelly both shouted.

"Yes, Ryan," said Ziktor with a sick smile. "Listen to your friends. Let them finally see you for the coward that you are."

"The only coward around here is YOU!" Sabrina shouted to Ziktor.

Ryan pointed at Ziktor, his finger on the trigger. "He's right, Superman. This man stole my father from me. Tortured him, did God knows what to him for so many years. What reason do I have not to kill him? I'd be doing the world a favor!"

"Would you?" asked Batman 2 as he approached. "You're willing to let one man die just because he calls you a coward? Well, I say, let him think you're a coward. For he doesn't know the true meaning of the word. And if you pull that trigger, everyone will know you're a coward."

"Why are you, of all people, trying to dissuade me?" asked Ryan as he looked at Batman 2. "You don't follow the so-called 'moral codes' of Superman and the rest of the Justice League."

"Perhaps," admitted Batman 2. As he thought of the past, he asked, "What child doesn't wish they could have their family back? Among heroes, most don't approve of the way I do things. And I think it's safe to say that most question my sanity. But the one thing I do not do is kill. I have never taken it upon myself to decide who lives and who dies. That is an idea from a sick, twisted, evil mind. So, if you want to pull that trigger, go right ahead. But know this: You will be just another soulless killer. Like him. Another name to add to my criminal database. Like him. Now tell me, is that really what you want? Do you really want to become this man by destroying him? Are you willing to let him win? To let him defeat you?"

"He's right, Ryan," said Julie as she stepped forward. "I've been in this same position. I once had a chance to blow a man I despised to Hell. I had every reason to do it, too. And I had no one to try and stop me. But in the end, I decided I wanted him to pay for his crimes. If I had killed him, he would have gotten away with everything he had ever done. Looking back now, it was the best decision I ever made. You blow Ziktor away, and you will regret it for the rest of your life. Trust me. I know from experience."

Ryan lowered his pistol and holstered it. He looked down as he took several ragged breaths. Finally, he said, "Retroform Command." Once he reverted back to human form, J. B. and Kaitlyn sighed in relief and did the same. The Rangers and Power Angels, however, remained morphed. Ryan walked over to Ziktor and picked him up, holding him so that they were face-to-face. His eyes boring a hole through Ziktor, Ryan said, "I have to admit, you almost had me. You almost won. But almost doesn't get the job done,. . . coward." He then threw Ziktor back down onto the ground and turned away, walking into an embrace from J. B. and Kaitlyn.

"So what do you plan to do?" asked Ziktor. "Turn me in? You do that, and I will expose you to the entire world."

Ryan turned back to Ziktor, saying, "Go ahead. Tell them. Then you can tell them how you got beaten by a bunch of kids."

"But what are we supposed to do now?" asked Kaitlyn.

"He knows who we are," added J. B. "He's practically untouchable."

Putting a hand on J. B.'s shoulder, Superman 1 said, "No one is untouchable. We'll be working on it."

Isis 1 then approached with the Prism of Empowerment, saying, "If it's any consolation, Ryan, I believe this belongs to you now."

Isis 2 said, "We examined it and it seems to contain great knowledge taken from your father's mind."

Ryan took the prism from Isis 1. He smiled to himself. In spite of all that Grimlord/Ziktor had done to him and his father, he now felt like he had his life back. He had gotten his father back long ago, now he had Grimlord's power source. . . which had been created with his father's knowledge. He looked at Ziktor, saying, "I'll relieve you of this, if you don't mind. Enjoy being powerless." Ryan then walked away, followed closely behind by Kaitlyn and J. B. Ziktor sat there in despair.

Soon, the other heroes began walking away as well, leaving Ziktor to himself. Eve seemed to be the most nervous of them all. Noticing this, Superman 1 asked, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Eve looked at Superman 1 and answered, "I'm a little nervous. How is this going to affect my standing in WWE? I mean, Vince is bound to find out about this."

Superman 1 patted her on the back and smiled, saying, "Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that too much." He and Eve stopped walking as they looked up into the sky.

_**WWE Corporate Headquarters, Stanford, CT:**_

Vince McMahon was watching the news in his office. He'd heard rumors pop up that Eve Torres, one of his employees, had been spotted fighting alongside the Justice League of America. Vince frowned as he turned off the TV. He had been considering putting the Divas Championship back on her, and now she went and did this behind his back? If she wanted to be a superhero, she was going to pay a high price.

As Vince started thinking of ways he could punish and bury Eve, a voice asked, "Impressive, isn't she?"

Vince looked up in surprise to see Batman 1 emerging from the shadows! "What the. . .? How did you get in here?"

"I've gotten into the Pentagon undetected," answered Batman 1. "You figure it out." He then walked up to Vince's desk and picked him by his shirt, pulling him up to face him. "Now, you listen to me and listen good, McMahon. You will leave Miss Torres alone or you will suffer the consequences. Because I've got more dirt on you and your family than you can shake a stick at."

"You would dare drag my family into this?" asked a surprised McMahon.

"Only if you drag them into it first," answered Batman 1. "Remember your steroid litigation trial? Well, that will seem like a walk in the park compared to what I can do to you."

"You would destroy my company just to protect one woman?" asked McMahon.

"No, your company would be fine. The JLA would see to that," answered Batman 1. "You, on the other hand, would not be. So here's the bottom line: You try anything with Miss Torres, or even tell anyone I was here, I will find out, and I will expose everything about you. Everything. You have had the only warning I intend to give. I suggest you heed it." He then shoved McMahon back into his chair.

Vince landed in his chair and looked down, holding his hand near his throat, sitting there in shock. When he finally looked up, Batman 1 was gone. Vince gulped nervously.

_**The Animarium:**_

The Jungle Fury Rangers and the VR Troopers stood as the Power Angels all looked at Princess Shayla. "Where do we go from here?" Megan spoke for the team.

At that moment, a groaning sound was heard, which multiplied by three. Then, three British Police Boxes, which the members of the JLA knew was a TARDIS, appeared. The doors of the middle TARDIS opened, and out came a Australian woman in an Air Hostess' uniform, another young woman in velvet Victorian garb, a boy, not much older than Robin 1, and a young blonde man in an Edwardian Cricketeer's outfit.

"Doctor." Green Lantern 1 spoke.

The 5th Doctor smiled, then looked at the team of Power Angels. "It seems that you have found the Reality Gems. Now we can do this."

"Do what?" Sabrina asked.

"Restore Gallifrey."

NEXT: The Final Throwdown!


	23. The Reality Gems, Part IX

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ok, folks, here it is, the BIG one, chapter 9!_

**REALITY GEMS 9: THE FINAL THROWDOWN**

_**The Animarium:**_

Wonder Woman 1 and Zack Taylor 1 walked through the Animarium, thinking about their current situations: The successful search for the Reality Gems…and as a result…their…attraction. "It seems that, in our case, the Gem was only pointing out what was already there. The question now is…what do we do about it?" Wonder Woman 1 asked.

"Well, I think…" Zack 1 started, when Kimberly Hart 1 and Tommy Oliver 1 walked over.

"Why ask questions like that? If you love each other, then there's no question. Be with each other." Kimberly 1 told them.

Tommy 1 agreed, saying "When it's all said and done, you really have to follow your heart, because that's the one thing you can ever really count on."

That's when it finally happened, as Trini Kwan 1 and the ThunderCats came over. Zack 1 and Wonder Woman 1 finally kissed each other. When they broke apart, Diana smiled and said "What do you say we continue this after our other thing is all over?"

Zack 1 smiled and said "Definitely."

Billy Cranston 2 ran up and said "The 5th Doctor has come up with a plan, everyone to the main area!"

"Now, what about Gallifrey?" Wonder Woman 1 asked. "How is it faring since the Time Wars?"

"Not well. Now, however, the old girl has a chance, with all of the Reality Gems together." The 5th Doctor, a young man in an Edwardian Cricketeer's outfit, told them.

"What do the Reality Gems have to do with Gallifrey?" Jason 1 asked.

At that point, the 1st TARDIS opened up, and out came a Bohemian-dressed man with curly brown hair and a multicolored scarf, and a lovely brown-haired woman dressed like a cavewoman, who was called Leela. "Together, they, the Eye Of Harmony, and the Key to Time will be able to restore the planet." The man, who turned out to be the 4th Doctor, spoke.

For once, Billy 1 was at a loss. "Time Wars?"

Isis 1 filled in for everyone, speaking about how the Master somehow had caused the Time Wars, the origin of the Reality Gems, and the Eye Of Harmony, and how they can restore life to any planet. "Once Gallifrey is restored, no one can ever touch the Gems or Gallifrey again."

"Um, how many incarnations of the Doctor are there?" Both Keith Partridge and Al (Alicia) Lambert wanted to know.

The 3rd TARDIS opened up, and another Doctor, this one dressed rather elegantly, with salt & pepper hair, along with a woman with a perky haircut, exited. This was the 3rd Doctor, and his companion was Sarah Jane Smith. "There have been 11 incarnations of us, but the Master caught the original 6th persona, and tried to torture him and his companion, Peri Brown. Somehow, even with all 9 gems now reunited, both he and his companion no longer exist. For now, the former 7th Doctor is now the 6th, the 8th is now the 7th, the 9th is now the 8th, and so on. Basically, there is now three more regenerations we have to look forward to, and that has totally infuriated the Master."

"So…what's next?" Jill Munroe, the Red Power Angel, asked.

The 5th Doctor answered, "We go and restore Gallifrey. My predecessor, his companion, Leela, my companions Nyssa, Tegan, and Adric, and myself, will go with the 9 of you. Meanwhile, your villains are bound to have joined forces with the Master. They will most likely try to attack the Animarium. The 3rd Doctor has contacted our surviving personas, and they will arrive to help defend this island."

"I've contacted Time Force, they're getting in touch with the Legion even as we speak." Jen added.

"I've called the Corps, they're coming too." Green Lantern 1 finished.

"Meanwhile, we'll summon the Wild Force Rangers, they'll get in touch with the other Ranger teams. We'll also contact Xena and Hercules as well." Martian Manhunter 1 finished.

"From both Universes," added Martian Manhunter 2

"We should call on the Outsiders…and other heroes as well." Batman 1 spoke.

"The Amazons can help us out here." Both Wonder Woman 1 and Troia added.

"We'll stand by you until the end," said RJ, speaking up for the entire Jungle Fury team.

"And us, as well," said Ryan, speaking for the VR Troopers.

As preparations were being made for the final battle, several of the Rangers and their families were conversing with each other to pass the time. Christopher and Tracy Partridge, Mark Foster, and Brendan Lambert were talking to one another. Chris said, "You know, Mark, Brendan, it will be a shame to see you all go. I've really enjoyed getting to know you guys."

"Likewise," said Mark with a smile. "Our moms seem to have become good friends as well."

"Do you think we'll ever see you guys again once this is all over?" asked Tracy.

"I don't know," answered Brendan. "I'd sure like to hope so, though."

Karen Foster, Al, Jason Lee Scott 2, Keith and Laurie Partridge were talking elsewhere. Karen teased, "Naughty, naughty, Keith's got a little crush on Eve." Keith just blushed.

"So, when are you going to profess your undying love to her?" asked a grinning Al. Keith's face got redder.

"Keith and Eve, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," sang Laurie.

"Stop, please," begged Keith. Although, truth be told, he wasn't all that upset with the teasing.

Jason 2 said with a laugh, "Keith, they're girls. What did you expect?" His arm around Al, he planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Oh, by the way, dudes, since we're a TV show on your world, who plays us?" asked Cody Lambert as he approached while holding Lilly Foster-Lambert.

"We know who played mommy and daddy, but what about the rest of us?" asked Lilly.

"Well, Lilly, you were played by Emily Mae Young," answered Keith with a smile. "You, Cody, were portrayed by Sasha Mitchell. Christine Lakin played you, Al. Karen, you were played by Angela Watson, Mark was played by Christopher Castile, and Josh Byrne was Brendan. As for the rest of your family, J. T. was played by Brandon Call, Staci Keanan was Dana, and Jason Marsden played Rich. As for Sam, she was only a recurring character, but she was played by Alexandra Adi."

Jill Munroe & Kelly Garrett were looking over at Jill's sister, Kris, the Yellow Power Angel, and the Shadow ThunderCat, Dan Aydelott, and thought to themselves about their future. "You think you might have him as a brother-in-law someday?" the Black Power Angel asked, not in a teasing way.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind. He's definitely a step up from some of the guys we've both dated. Why not?" Jill mused.

Kris and Dan came over. "Brother-in-law? We're just having fun right now, don't try and marry us off just yet!" Kris sighed.

Dan, however, looked at Kris and said "Actually…"

Kris got this look on her face. "Uh-Oh!"

Tommy 2, Kat 2, Rocky 2, and Kimberly 2 were talking . Kat 2 said, "You know, guys, our Universes are so alike, yet so different. Here, Tommy's still with you, Kimberly. In fact, they're engaged. Do you think any of us have a chance of being like them someday?"

Tommy 2 put his arms around Kat 2's waist, saying, "I'd sure like to hope so, Kat. But I know what you just said has a deeper meaning. I know that somewhere in the back of your mind, you wonder if I'm still in love with Kim. And I'll be the first to admit, there will always be that part of me that belongs to her. But believe me, Kat, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I love you, Kat. Don't ever doubt that. I may have Kim on a pedestal, but I have you in my arms. And as far as I'm concerned, that what counts."

"He's right, Kat," said Kimberly 2. "Don't ever doubt the way Tommy feels about you. I don't doubt the way Rocky feels about me."

Kat 2 broke from Tommy 2's embrace as Kim 2 did the same with Rocky 2. The two Pink Rangers then hugged. When they walked back to their boyfriends, Tommy 2 and Rocky 2 planted a kiss on their respective girlfriend's lips. When Rocky 2 broke his kiss with Kimberly 2, he smiled and said, "That one was for love. This one is for luck." He kissed Kimberly 2 again before she could process what he was talking about.

Zack 2 and Tanya 2 approached Jenny and Justin, who were sitting on a rock holding hands. "Something wrong, you two?" asked Tanya 2.

Jenny and Justin looked at each other before answering. Jenny said, "I guess we're just nervous."

"What about?" asked Zack 2 with a smile. "The battle, or your budding relationship?"

Both kids (actually, they were both 13, but were still looked at as kids by their friends) blushed before Justin finally answered. "I guess both. I mean, what if we lose? What if all of this has been for nothing?"

Samantha approached, saying, "Hey, don't think like that. We've all got each other's backs, remember? We wouldn't be a team or a family if we didn't."

"She's right, Justin," said Jenny with a smile as she tightened her grip on Justin's hand. "Don't complain, never explain."

Billy 2 and Trini 2 were walking as they held hands. They saw Trini 1 in the distance, watching Billy 1 from afar. As she and her boyfriend approached her doppelganger, Trini 2 asked, "Why the long face?"

Trini 1 looked at her counterpart, her hand intertwined with Billy 2's. She sighed and answered, "I'm sorry. It's just that whenever I see you two together, it makes me wish I had what you have. Do you know what I mean?"

Billy 2 nodded and said, "Yeah, I do. Believe me, I do. On my world, I never realized how much Trini meant to me until long after she left." He then looked at his girlfriend with a smile and added, "I'm just glad I got a second chance." This got a smile out of Trini 2.

Trini 2 looked at Trini 1 and asked, "Why don't you just go and tell him how you feel?"

Trini 1 sighed. "It's not that simple. What if it isn't the same? I'm afraid to take the chance."

"That's why they're called chances," said Billy 2. "Because they can either turn out good or bad. If you really care about him, tell him so. Just look at your Zack and Wonder Woman."

"He's right," said Trini 2. "The best things in life almost never come along twice. So, go for it. What have you got to lose?"

Trini 1 allowed her counterpart's words to sink in before nodding. She turned and walked towards Billy 1, who was looking up towards the sky. After swallowing nervously, she spoke up. "Billy?"

Billy 1 turned to Trini 1 and smiled. "Hey, Trini, what's up?"

Trini 1 took a deep breath, then spoke. "Look, Billy, I really have to tell you something. I. . . I. . . I love you. I've loved you for the longest time." Billy 1 looked at her in a mixture of surprise and confusion. Trini 1 looked down and continued, "Look, if you don't feel the same way, I understand. But I just had to. . ."

Billy 1 put a finger to her lips, shushing her. He then put his hand under her chin and raised it until their eyes met. Slowly, Billy 1 leaned in and kissed her. When they broke apart, Billy 1 had a smile on his face. "I. . . I've wanted to do that for a long time. I love you too, Trini. I just wish I had told you sooner."

Trini 1 fought back her tears as she wrapped Billy 1 in a hug. Billy 2 and Trini 2 smiled as they watched. However, leave it to Rocky 1 to kill a mood. He walked up to see Billy 1 and Trini 1 still in their embrace. He smiled and said, "Wow, looks like we've got a new set of lovebirds."

Without looking back, Billy 1 reached over his shoulder and fired a blast from his ring, a piece of ring-generated duct tape covering Rocky 1's mouth. As Rocky 1 struggled to get it off, Billy 1 smiled at Trini 1 and asked, "Now, where were we?" Trini 1 smiled as Billy 1 kissed her again.

Trey approached Rocky 1 with a smile on his face as his Zeo teammate finally got the tape off of his mouth. He said, "A word of advice: Don't ever interrupt a romantic moment. I did that once and well . . .let's just say the consequences weren't pleasant." Rocky 1 looked at Trey in confusion as the Gold Ranger chuckled.

Jason 1, Jamie, David, and Kat 1 were talking elsewhere. They had seen everything that had transpired between Billy 1 and Trini 1. Jamie smiled and said, "I never thought I'd see those two get together."

Jason 1 smiled as he responded, "I say it's about time. It's always been obvious that they belong together. Well, to me, anyway."

Kat 1 smiled and said, "I know what you mean." She smiled at David and said, "I just hope they feel the same way about each other as I feel about you."

"Likewise," said David with a smile. They then kissed. Jason 1 and Jamie did the same.

Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhardt were talking alone about their future. "You what?" asked Hyde incredulously. "You can't be serious!"

"I am serious," responded Jackie. "In fact, I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I think we should stay on as ThunderCats."

Hyde took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He put them back on and said, "I don't know. I don't trust some of these people. Besides, we don't exactly fit in with all these super-powered types."

"Neither do Eric and Donna, but they're dealing with it," Jackie pointed out. "Look, Steven, I love you, and whatever you decide to do, I support your decision. But I'm staying regardless."

Hyde looked at his girlfriend. Never before had he seen her with her mind and heart so strongly set on something. Finally, he asked, "Why? Why do feel so strongly about this?"

Jackie took a deep breath before answering. "All my life, I've been called a spoiled rich brat. Vain. Shallow. Materialistic. I've never done a thing worth doing until now. Now, I have a chance to make a real difference. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to pass it up."

Hyde raised an eyebrow at this. Never before had he seen Jackie speak with such conviction. He sighed and said, "Alright. If this is what you want to do, I won't try and stop you. As for me, I'll help you, the other ThunderCats, and the rest this one last time. After that, we'll see." Jackie smiled and nodded in understanding before the two of them hugged.

Adam 1, Tanya 1, Adam 2, and Aisha were talking to each other. "Now that our Billy and Trini are finally together, it looks like Rocky, Trey, and the ThunderCats are the only single Rangers left," said Tanya 1.

Taking Tanya 1's hand in his, Adam 1 smiled and said, "Maybe someday, Rocky will find someone to help him settle down. As for the ThunderCats, they've still got time, especially Chris and Tracy."

"And if all goes well, Keith won't be single for long," added Aisha with a smile.

"But who'd of ever thought?" asked Adam 2. "A rock star and a wrestler? I guess rock and wrestling are back in style."

Keith had gotten away from Laurie, Karen, and Al. He was looking for Eve, trying to work up the courage to ask her out. He found her standing alone, watching the clouds roll by. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath before walking towards her.

Eve smiled as she watched the clouds roll by. A voice pulled her out of her reverie. "Eve?" Keith asked.

Turning to the Red Lion ThunderCat, she said, "Hi, Keith. What is it?"

Eve saw the look on his face and almost smiled. She knew what that look was, and felt dreamy when he asked "Would you like to…um….that is, when this is all over, would you like to…"

"Have dinner and a movie?" Eve finished. Keith gulped. Eve leaned in, kissed him on the lips and answered "Yes." She then walked away.

The entire Animarium could hear Keith's joyful whoop.

Bill Engvall was holding Shirley Partridge. Shirley looked at her boyfriend and asked, "Bill, when you and the kids go off, do you ever think that maybe you might not make it back this time?"

"Every time, Shirley," admitted Bill. "Every time. But this time, the stakes are much higher. Nevertheless, we still have to fight. Not just for the world, but for all of reality as well. I wouldn't trade the life I have for anything. My career as a comedian has taken me further than I ever dreamed it could. But it wasn't until I met you and the kids that I felt my life was complete. Even if I hadn't become a ThunderCat, I'm just so glad that I met you. I hope someday, you and I can become so much more. And there is no way in hell I'm giving it all up without a fight." A tear escaped Shirley's eye as she and Bill kissed.

Frank and Carol Lambert were talking elsewhere. With Frank holding her, Carol said, "Frank, talking with Shirley has given me a better understanding of what our kids do. But I still worry. What if one day, they really do go off and don't make it back?"

"Of course you worry, Carol," said Frank with a chuckle. "That's your job. What kind of mother would you be if you didn't? I worry too, but we have to let the kids lead their own lives. However, if anything ever does happen to our kids, I'll still be proud of them. And do you know why? Because they're standing up for what they feel is right."

"When I think about what they're fighting for this time, it makes me appreciate the fact that I have you in my life so much more," said Carol as she turned to her husband.

Frank smiled and said, "I feel the same way, honey." Carol returned the smile as they kissed.

Larry and Leslie Zedden were talking. Leslie asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you want to take part in this fight? I lost you once, I couldn't bear to lose you again." Larry was considering partaking in the final battle. After all, he was still a Zarakin and he still possessed the Sword of Fire.

"I understand, Leslie," said Larry with a nod as he took her hands in his. "Believe me, I understand better than you could possibly know. But I just feel that I have to do this. This isn't just about redeeming my past, it's about securing my future. Your future, Jamie's future, our future. Just the thought that there exists another version of my other self, completely devoid of even a sliver of good, sends shivers up my spine. But if I'm ever going to secure our future, if I'm ever going to conquer my fear, I must confront and defeat my past once and for all." Crying, Leslie nodded in understanding before giving him a kiss.

Ten minutes later, a Time Force ship arrived on the beach, and the members of the Legion arrived on the Animarium through teleportation: Live Wire, Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy, Triad, Apparition, Leviathan, Wildfire, Shadow Lass, Starman, Dream Girl, Mon-El, Spark, Dawnstar, Timber Wolf, and Ultra Boy. "We got your message, Jen. The others are all fighting other villains throughout the Earth, the ones trying to capture cities because they couldn't find the gems. The GLC are on their way, Hal." Live Wire told them.

Several invisible chariots arrived then, and the entire Amazon nation appeared. "Diana." Queen Hippolyta spoke solemnly before embracing her daughter. Noticing Wonder Woman 2 close by, Hippolyta asked in confusion, "Diana?" Wonder Woman 2 couldn't help but chuckle. The GLC also made their appearance, along with the Outsiders, and all the other Ranger teams.

"What do we do now?" Princess Shayla asked.

"We'll keep the villains occupied while the 4th and 5th Doctors and their companions go to Gallifrey with the Power Angels to restore the planet. As long as they're busy with us, Gallifrey has a chance." The 3rd Doctor spoke up.

"Right. With the Key To Time, the Reality Gems, and the Eye Of Harmony, we should be able to do this. Let's get started." Isis 1 spoke up.

The Power Angels approached the TARDIS. Before stepping in, Eve Torres, the Diamond Power Angel, said, "What a day, huh? First, I'm wrestling in Sacramento, then I help save Crossworld City, then I find out a rock star has a crush on me, now I'm about to travel to another demension."

"You two didn't waste any time, did you?" asked Jill with a smile, referring to her and Keith.

Eve smiled back and responded, "Keith is cute, I love his music, and he is very sweet, but he hasn't won me over just yet. I have some pretty high standards when it comes to men. Let's see if he can live up to them." Still smiling, Eve turned to Keith, who was nearby and had heard every word. Slowly, Keith smirked, the look on his face saying he welcomed the challenge.

"But what will we do when this is all over?" asked Tiffany Welles, the Green Power Angel.

"That will be your decision," answered the 4th Doctor. "For now, however, we must concentrate on the task at hand."

"I think," Sabrina Duncan started, "that we should stay together, as a team." The Blue Power Angel looked at her teammates.

"I can just see Bosley's face now…he would pass out!" Jill giggled.

Kelly giggled as well, saying "I can hear him now… 'Our health insurance costs are going to go through the roof!'"

Julie Rogers added "And what about our paying clients?" The Pink Power Angel laughed.

"Come on, guys. Bosley would be just as worried about this…and about us." Kris added sternly, then added "…not to mention Charlie."

"Speaking of worried…my former B.A.U. teammates are going to freak when they find out." Elle Greenway added. The Purple Power Angel looked worried.

"Let's table this for when we get back. Let's go, everyone." Megan Wheeler finished. The White Power Angel then turned to Danny. "I know you've been through a lot. I hope I get to talk to you when we get back. Good luck, Danny." Megan finished, speaking for the whole Angel team.

"Good luck, Angels," said Danny Partridge, sincere for once. The Power Angels nodded before following the Doctors and their companions into the TARDIS. Soon, it was gone in a flash.

"Other Ranger teams are on the way...including from Mirinoi. We're grateful for the help, because I have a feeling we're really going to need it." Isis 1 finished.

_**Elsewhere…**_

Luthor smiled and said "You want the Power Rangers, we want the Reality Gems. Do as we say, and we all will get what we want! Do we have a deal?"

A group of devilishly dressed fiends, highlighted in red, pink, black, yellow, white, purple, blue, and green, all stood ready to attack. "Hell, yeah! The Psycho Rangers are back, and ready to kill!" Psycho Red spoke for the team.

Zedd frowned. "You both actually trust these fools?"

Rita grinned. "Oh, ye of little faith. Between them and all the varying henchmen, the Animarium will be at our mercy!"

Zedd, however, knew better as he walked away. He had created his own versions of the Psycho Rangers back on his world and they had failed. But he wasn't about to tell them that. He actually chuckled to himself as he thought, 'Perhaps, if nothing else, it should be amusing to see the looks on these fools' faces when the Psycho Rangers fail and have their butts handed to them. And if I'm lucky, I may still get the chance to kill Rita.' Zedd then hit an inter-dimensional summoning device. Whispering into it, he then spoke, "Ultraman. You said you and your team owed me a favor. I'm cashing it in. And, once you get here…see if you can find those Royal Flush and Machine Empire losers."

But the Animarium turned into Ranger Central, with 2 Morphin, 2 Zeo, Lightstar (Space), Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Dino Thunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, and Jungle Fury, not to mention 2 Justice Leagues, 2 Titans, the Outsiders, the Legion Of Super Heroes, the Green Lantern Corps, the entire Amazon nation of Themyscira, and eight versions of the Doctor, and his varying companions.

Some of the GLC were patrolling from the air along with Superman 2, looking out for whoever they would be up against. The knew they would be facing Luthor, Rita, Zedd, and most likely the Master, but who else? That was the question. Everyone on the Animarium knew that their enemies had resources and weren't afraid to use them. As Superman 2 was looking ahead with his telescopic vision, Arisia asked, "Anything yet, Superman?"

"Not yet," answered Superman 2. "Wait." He finally noticed someone approaching. He frowned and said, "They're coming."

Kilowog called into his ring, "Hal? We have a situation."

Hal Jordan 1 got Kilowog's message through his ring, via a hologram of his old friend and former trainer. "Go ahead, Kilowog."

"We got a whole army of poozers headed right down our throats!" responded Kilowog.

"It's starting," said Hal Jordan 2 with a frown. Turning to Princess Shayla, he said, "We have to get everyone who shouldn't be fighting out of here."

"Consider it done," said the princess with a nod. She turned to Shirley and Danny Partridge, Leslie Zedden, Frank and Carol Lambert, and Lilly Foster-Lambert. "We're sending you back to the Command Centers on your home worlds. You'll most likely be safest there."

"ALPHA, PRINCESS SHAYLA, AND I WILL REMAIN WITH YOU UNTIL THE FIGHT IS OVER," said Zordon 1.

"LIKEWISE FOR ALPHA AND MYSELF ON OUR WORLD," said Zordon 2. In moments, everyone who had to leave were teleported away.

Now secure in the knowledge that no civilians would be caught in the crossfire, Superman 1 said, "It's time, Rangers."

Jason 1 and Tommy 2: "It's Morphin Time!"

"TIGERZORD!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" There stood the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1.

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"GREEN DRAGON!"

"PYRAMIDAS!"

"WHITE TIGER!" These were the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2.

Adam 1: "Go Zeo!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER IV, BLACK!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!"

"ZEO RANGER VI, PURPLE!"

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" The Zeo Rangers 1 were ready for action.

Jason 2: "It's Morphin Time!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!" The Zeo Rangers 2 stood at the ready.

Keith: "ThunderCats, Time to Rock!"

"JAGUAR!"

"LYNX!"

"LEOPARD!"

"CHEETAH!"

"TIGER!"

"COUGAR!"

"LION!"

Dan: "FROM THE SHADOWS, COMES FORTH THE LIGHT!" The ThunderCats were ready to fight.

Al: "Geo Rangers, Unite!"

"POWER OF WIND!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"POWER OF THUNDER!"

"POWER OF FIRE!" As the Geo Rangers stood together, Al said, "Alright, let's kick their tails."

Andros: "Let's Rocket!" In moments, the Lightstar Rangers had morphed.

Next up were the Lost Galaxy Rangers: Leo Corbett, Kai Chen, Damon Henderson, Kendrix Morgan, and Maya. Leo's brother Mike was there too. Leo, Kai, Damon, Kendrix, and Maya cried out in unison, "Go, Galactic!"

Once the Galaxy Rangers morphed, Mike commanded, "Magna Power!" In seconds, he was transformed into the Magna Defender.

The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers called out, "Lightspeed Rescue!"

"TITANIUM POWER!"

Next were the Time Force Rangers. "Time for Time Force!"

"QUANTUM POWER!"

It was the Wild Force Rangers' turn. "WILD ACCESS!"

Then, the Dino Thunder Rangers. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

SPD had come from the future to help. They cried out, "SPD, EMERGENCY!"

The Mystic Force Rangers ordered, "MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

The time had come for Operation Overdrive to morph. "OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!"

And finally, it was down to the Jungle Fury Rangers. "JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASH!"

Though they weren't Rangers, the VR Troopers were prepared as well. Ryan commanded, "TROOPER TRANSFORM!"

"WE ARE VR!"

_**Gallifrey:**_

The TARDIS hovered over the planet, as the 4th Doctor had informed the Angels of what had to be done. Leela, the 4th Doctor's companion, had gotten the airlock ready, and Nyssa, Tegan, and Adric had retrieved the Key to Time. The Eye Of Harmony was already on the planet's surface, waiting to receive the other items.

In a specific chamber, the 5th Doctor instructed the Angels on what to do. Jill was first , shouting "By the fires of creation, I, the Red Power Angel, return to Gallifrey what is hers!" Calling forth the Red Reality Gem, she let it fly before her.

Kelly was second, shouting "From the darkness, comes the necessary balance. I, the Black Power Angel, restore to Gallifrey this gift!" With that, the Black Reality Gem joined the red gem.

Sabrina then added "By the waters of life, I, the Blue Power Angel, give back to Gallifrey this needed gift!" The Blue Reality Gem joined the other 2.

Julie then shouted "With the power of the wind, I, the Pink Power Angel, give back to Gallifrey what was hers: the power of the air and winds!" The Pink Reality Gem soon was with the others.

Kris spoke then "In the name of life, I, the Yellow Power Angel, give back to Gallifrey the power of energy!" And the Yellow Reality Gem was encircled with the others, surrounding the Key To Time.

Elle then shouted "With sound, the planet Gallifrey was once destroyed, and with sound, I, the Purple Power Angel, help give life and sound back!" The Purple Reality Gem was soon encircled with the others.

Megan then spoke up; "In the name of the light, I, the White Power Angel, restore light to Gallifrey!" The White Reality Gem joined the circle.

Tiffany then shouted "Let nature heal the planet Gallifrey with this gift from I, the Green Power Angel!" and with that, the Green Reality Gem joined the others.

Eve finished with, "For life, for love, for humanity and nature, let this restore Gallifrey to the living! I, the Diamond Power Angel, give this!" The Diamond Reality Gem completed the circle around the Key to Time. The items were teleported to the airlock, where they hit the planet's surface. Within minutes, the planet was changing from a battle-scarred disaster, to the lush, green, life-giving planet it was before.

The 5th Doctor, along with Nyssa, Tegan, and Adric smiled. Soon, the Time Lords would somehow return, but for now, life consisted of animals, plants, and water and air on life-giving soil. "Well done, Angels."

The 4th Doctor agreed. "Gallifrey is restored, thanks to you."

"We're glad to help, but for now, I think we'd better return to Earth. I have a feeling we're going to be needed." Sabrina spoke for her team.

"If you don't mind, I would like to help." Leela asked.

Luthor robots and Brainiac robots began swarming the Animarium from the sky. "Talk about air pollution," said GLC member Salaak. The Green Lantern Corps, Superman 2, and some of the Legion began to engage the robots.

On the surface of the Animarium, Putties, Tengas, Cogs, and Skugs appeared and began attacking, only to be met with great opposition. "Show no mercy!" cried Martian Manhunter 2. "For they have none!"

The Ninja Storm team teleported in, Shane saying, "You got that right, Martian freak."

Surprised to see them again, Lilly asked, "Didn't we just get done handing your butts to you?"

"That you did," said Tori. "And now, we're back for revenge!"

"Actually…" Eames snarled "…you losers just came back for another ass-kicking!"

"I said it always seemed that the Ninja Storm team were gluttons for punishment!" Goren finished.

"Revenge, revenge," said Theo. "It's always about revenge."

The Crime Syndicate then was teleported in, UltraMan saying, "There's more where that came from."

The Royal Flush gang was then teleported in, Ace saying, "Plenty more."

"Alright, dudes, let's see what you've got," challenged Cody. The Jungle Fury Rangers, except RJ, took on the Ninja Storm team again, while the Geo Rangers challenged the Royal Flush gang

Psycho Red appeared before Jason 1, Rocky 2, and Keith. "I am going to enjoy destroying you three. Evil is so much cooler, and you are…"

A blast knocked Psycho Red on his butt. He then got to his feet, only to see Andros, the Red Lightstar Ranger, glaring at him behind his helmet. "Hey, Psycho Red…Remember ME?"

Cole, the Red Lion Wild Force Ranger, and Conner, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, had joined the others. "Ready for us to kick your ass into the next three millenniums?" Conner snapped.

"BRING IT ON, LOSERS!" Psycho Red shouted, when a burst of flames hit him in the chest.

Jill and the other Angels had returned. "You didn't think you were going to fight without us, did you?" the Red Power Angel joked. And soon, the Power of Red was at full force.

"You wanted us to bring it on, Psycho Red?" asked Jason 1. "Well, be careful what you wish for. Because you just might get it!"

And it was on.

Jason 1 and Rocky 2 attacked Psycho Red with their Power Swords. Psycho Red parried with his own sword. However, this allowed Keith to stick his ThunderSword underneath Psycho Red's and force it out of his hands. With Psycho Red disarmed, Jason 1, Rocky 2, and Keith simultaneously struck him in the chest. Rocky 2 then said, "Your turn, guys!"

"Show no mercy!" added Keith.

"Fine by us," said Andros. He then struck Psycho Red with his Spiral Saber.

Cole struck with his Lion Claw, saying, "You guys screwed with the wrong bunch!"

"And this is the price you pay!" finished Conner as he struck with his Tyranno Staff.

"Burn in Hell!" cried Jill as she shot a blast of fire, sending the now-badly damaged Psycho Red flying. With Psycho Red down for the count, Jill blew her fingertip as if it were a smoking gun, smiling as she said, "When you're hot, you're hot!"

"In more ways than one," said Conner dreamily as he looked the Red Power Angel up and down.

Wonder Woman 1 looked toward Zack 1 and was immediately worried. Wonder Woman 2 told her, "You know he can handle himself in a fight. He will be fine."

Diana 1 was still concerned. Hippolyta saw this and came over to talk with her daughter. It was the kind of mother/daughter talk that she needed. "Diana. I know you are frightened for Zachary, but if he is going to survive this battle, he needs to know that you are fighting at your best, for him, for yourself, and for the Earth! Now, do not let him, or yourself down! You must concentrate on the battle at hand!"

Wonder Woman 1 snapped out of her fear, and went to work on some unfortunate Putties who were under the Cheetah's command. She did take one, and sent him flying towards Psycho Black, and smashed the Putty into him, which gave Zack 1, Adam 2, Chris, Carlos, Eric, Kelly, and Danny the advantage. Both Wonder Women flew straight towards Superwoman, and began beating the hell out of her.

As Superwoman grabbed WW2, she shouted to WW1, "Actually, I'm going to kill you, right after I kill your Black Ranger boyfriend!" Superwoman grinned.

That did it. Wonder Woman 1 hit her in the stomach, then slapped her five times. The Avenging Amazon then threw her into a tree, slammed into her, then gave her a piledriver before she even knew what hit her. Superwoman reached for her lasso, only to have both Wonder Women smile and ask "Looking for this?" WW1 then tossed the lariat Zack 1's way, just as WW2 knocked her out.

Psycho Black was taking a major pounding. Kelly got things started by trapping him in a field of darkness. "Alright, lights are out," said the Black Power Angel. "Let him have it!"

Zack 1 smiled and said, "Thought you'd never ask." He, Adam 2, and Chris then ran in and struck him with their axes, causing significant damage to his chest.

After being struck, Psycho Black was knocked out of the field, landing on his rear end. He quickly got up, saying, "It's going to take a lot more than this to stop me!"

"That's where we come in," said Eric Forman, the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. He then proceeded to impale Psycho Black with his Bracchio Staff.

"Save some for me!" said Carlos Vallerte, the Black Lightstar Ranger. He then struck Psycho Black with each end of his Lunar Lance.

"Hey, I want in on this too!" said Danny Delgado, the Black Iron Bison Wild Force Ranger. He then struck with his Bison Axe, sending Psycho Black flying.

"Oh, yeah!" shouted Chris in triumph. "We're b-b-b-b-bad to the bone!"

"Nice one, Chris!" said Zack as he slapped his protégé high-five.

Adam 2, however, had been quiet the whole time. Noticing this, Kelly asked, "No catty remarks from you?"

Adam 2 shrugged and said, "Sorry, I prefer to let my actions do the talking."

Power Ring dueled with both Hals. Power Ring created an axe and swung it, only to have Hal 1 block it with a shield. Hal 2 fired a blast at Power Ring, but Power Ring was able to dodge. Power Ring then created a sledge hammer and threw it, only for Hal 2 to counter with a sledge hammer of his own. The impact caused both hammers to shatter. "Give it up!" cried Power Ring, trying to sound intimidating. "I'm far more powerful than the two of you!"

"Yeah, and I'm John Lennon. It's not about how powerful your ring is, turkey," said Hal 1.

"What counts is the strength of your will," added Hal 2. Both GLs then fired a blast from their rings, countered by a blast from Power Ring's ring. Bad move on Power Ring's part, as the combined will of both Hals overpowered his, shattering his ring.

Shocked by the destruction of his ring, Power Ring cried out, "Impossible!"

"No. Possible," said Hal 1. He and Hal 2 then fired one more blast from each of their rings, knocking Power Ring out with ring-generated fists.

Jenny and Tiffany stared down Psycho Green. "Ugh!" cried Jenny in disgust. "This is the second time I've faced a green Psycho Ranger, and both times it was a guy instead of a girl. Don't I get any respect?"

"You'd best worry about the pain I'm about to inflict upon you," said Psycho Green. "The two of you alone are no match for me."

A green pendulum swung from out of nowhere, slamming into Psycho Green's chest and knocking him down. Tiffany smirked and asked, "You were saying?"

Green Lantern Kyle Rayner landed and smiled saying, "Oh, yeah, let's get this party started!"

"Yes, let's," said Jenny as she smiled underneath her helmet. She then leapt toward Psycho Green, Dragon Dagger in hand. She landed multiple strikes to his chest.

Tiffany then proceeded to wrap him tightly in some vines and pull him down to the ground so that he was laying on his back. Knowing that it wouldn't hold him for long, Tiffany cried, "Do it now, Green Lantern!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Kyle. He then created a jackhammer, which pounded into Psycho Green's chest, putting him down for the count.

"BEAUTIFUL! A DaVinci in metal!" sang Tiffany, kissing her fingertips. "MWAH!"

Kyle smiled. "I'm not sure how Leonardo DaVinci would appreciate that remark, though."

The Galaxy Rangers were tearing apart the Putties, Tengas, Cogs, and Skugs with ease. As he fought with his Quasar Saber, Leo said, "If this is the best Earth's villains have to offer, they're in deep trouble."

Mike tore through more with his Magna Blade. When more tried to charge him, he converted it into blaster mode and fired, taking them down. "I'm not complaining, little bro. Sometimes, it's good to have a little fun while you fight."

"Aren't you forgetting something here?" asked Kai as he battled. "Not only is the fate of Earth at stake, the fate of all reality is up for grabs too!"

"Oh, Kai, why do you have to be so serious all the time?" asked Kendrix. "Have a little fun for a change!"

"I know I am," said Damon.

"Besides, it's good to be back in action!" finished Maya.

The Lightspeed Rangers fought Syonide. He tried to attack with his hatchets, but Dana and Kelsey easily disarmed him with simultaneous kicks. Syonide cursed, "You think that's going to stop me?"

"No," answered Dana. "But you probably will need a medic when this is all over."

"If I were you, I wouldn't turn around," said Kelsey. "You won't like the view."

Despite Kelsey's advice, Syonide turned around anyway . . . only to be struck in the jaw by Carter. "She warned you."

"And now, you're going to pay," said Chad as he landed a flying kick.

As Ryan slugged Syonide in the jaw, he said, "Stay down!"

"And don't get back up!" finished Joel with one more punch.

Psycho Blue battled both Billys, Bill, Sabrina, T. J., Max, and Ethan . . . and was losing badly. Even so, he yelled, "You Rangers can't stop me! Nothing can stop the Psycho Rangers!"

"Watch us," said Sabrina with a frown. She then caused a geyser to erupt from the ground, knocking Psycho Blue on his rear.

"Take this!" cried both Billys in unison as they leapt and struck with their Power Lances.

Even as he clutched his chest, Psycho Blue asked, "You really think that's going to stop me?"

"What do you think we are, stupid?" asked Bill. He then struck with his own lance, saying, "We're just getting started."

"And now, we're going to finish you," added T. J. before striking with his Astro Axe.

"Hey, don't let me miss out on the fun!" cried Max Cooper. The Blue Surging Shark Wild Force Ranger then struck with his Blue Shark Fighting Fins.

"And last but not least," said Ethan James. The Blue Dino Thunder Ranger struck Psycho Blue with his Tricera Shield before blasting him at point-blank range. This blew a hole in the Psycho's chest.

Psycho Blue choked out, "Curse you, . . . Rangers."

"No," said Billy 1. "Curse you." He then created an anvil with his Power Ring, crushing Psycho Blue into oblivion.

"Good riddance," said Billy 2.

As the Amazons engaged the enemy foot-soldiers, Artemis cried out, "Stay on the attack! Don't let up for a second! Even if they overwhelm you, fight on!"

Moments later, several portals were opened up. From them emerged Xena, Gabrielle, Hercules, and Iolaus . . . from both Universes. Mega Man X, Zero, and Axl also emerged. Axl smirked and asked, "So, are we late for the party?" He then began firing his Axl Bullets at the enemies in the immediate area.

"Don't worry," said Gabrielle 1 with smile.

"There's plenty for us," added Gabrielle 2 as she and her counterpart began to fight.

Chris Partridge's jaw dropped upon seeing X, Zero, and Axl. "MEGA MAN X?" he asked in disbelief. "But I thought he was just a video game character?"

"When will all of this violence cease?" asked Mega Man X as he fired his X-Buster.

"Oh, come on, X, quit complaining and do your job," said Zero as he slashed through several enemies with his Z-Saber.

"Another day,. . ." said Iolaus 1.

". . . another battle," finished Iolaus 2 as he and his doppleganger battled as well.

They turned to each other and said at the same time, "That's what I was going to say!"

Hercules 1: "Let's give some of our friends. . ."

Hercules 2: ". . . a helping hand!" They then ran to help Superman 1, Superboy, and Supergirl battle UltraMan. Meanwhile, both Xenas went to assist their respective descendants.

Psycho Pink tried to nail Cassie Chan, the Pink Lightstar Ranger, but Donna Pinciotti was ready. The Pink Dino Thunder Ranger fired 4 shots from her Sabertooth Power Bow, just as Alyssa Enrille, the White Noble Tiger Wild Force Ranger, knocked Psycho Pink on her knees with her White Tiger Baton, causing severe damage. "Try to go dancing with THAT!" Alyssa snapped.

"Thank you, but…shall we?" Cassie turned to Kat 2. Kat 2 simply nodded.

Xena 2 had just arrived, shouting "Ready to show this fake the true power of Pink, ladies?"

"You bet!" Kat 2 shouted, causing her ancestor to smile with pride. She and Xena 2 then threw their chakrams, causing severe damage to Psycho Pink's armor.

When their chakrams were returned, Xena 2 turned to her descendant and said, "Let me have a piece of her."

Kat 2 smiled under her helmet and nodded, saying, "She's all yours."

Xena 2 smiled and charged forward, striking Psycho Pink multiple times with her sword. Seeing the Warrior Princess fight, Donna's jaw dropped as she watched in admiration. "Wow! She's amazing!"

Xena 2 then cried, "Finish her off!"

"Your wish is our command," said Cassie. Kat 2 fired her Power Bow, just as Cassie aimed her Satellite Stunner, knocking Psycho Pink back several feet. Before the Psycho could regain her bearings, however, she soon found herself facing…

First , an angry Kimberly Hart 1, the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger, an equally pissed off Laurie Partridge, the Pink Cheetah ThunderCat, and Julie Rogers, the Pink Garnet Power Angel. Julie aimed a burst of wind, sending the Psycho sky high. Laurie and Kimberly 1 then took aim with their Power Bows and fired, nailing Psycho Pink, causing the android to explode.

"Hey, check it out." Laurie grinned.

"AWWW, poor little Psycho Pink!" Kimberly 1 spoke, doing a dead on impersonation of Tweety from the Warner Brothers Cartoons. Laurie joined her as they both giggled "…she fall down, go…**BOOM!**"

Even though she smiled, Julie shook her head, and sighed "You 2 have been watching WAY too many Sylvester and Tweety cartoons!"

Owlman went after both Batmen. While fighting Batman 2, he shouted "You really should have put Superman after me. I am so going to enjoy destroying you. You never let anyone help you out, and I am gonna show you that that is a…" He never got to finish.

Batman 1 and Nightwing double teamed Owlman, punching him and slamming him into everything around. Nightwing snickered "You're Earth 3's version of Batman? God, what a loser!"

Falling for Nightwing's taunt, Owlman charged the hero, only to get the daylights beaten out of him by Batman 1 and 2. As Owlman fell, an asp crawled near him, prompting Nightwing to say, "It can be said that Owlman landed on his…"

Both Batmen shouted "NIGHTWING, DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!"

Hearing this, the Outsiders version of Owlman shouted "He named himself after me? I'm going to be sick!"

Speaking of the Outsiders, they were busy with the villainous foot-soldiers. Owlman battled with his fists and various weapons while Katana played slice-and-dice with her katana blade. "This is almost too easy," she said.

Black Lightning destroyed more with his lightning bolts, saying, "Don't ever say that, Katana. They always come back for more."

As Geo-Force bashed more away, he said, "I say, let them come. Just more for me to trash!" He then caused the ground of the Animarium rise, causing several enemies to lose their balance . He also generated some lava bursts, frying more to a crisp. Finally, he used his gravity manipulation powers to cause several Skugs to touch, causing them to disappear.

Several Putties and Tengas surrounded Halo. The moved in on her, only to be repelled by an orange aura. She smirked and said, "Dumber than I thought." Her red aura then produced heat beams, which she used to melt down some unfortunate Cogs.

Looker summoned the animals of the Animarium to come to her aid. While they were doing whatever damage they could to the villains, she also used her telekinesis to hurl stones at more of them. She said, "For a bunch of brainless creatures, they sure are persistent."

"Their loss," said Grace with a shrug as she bashed her foes left and right.

Metamorpho used his powers in various ways to take out more of the enemy foot-soldiers. He changed into a tidal wave, wiping several out. He reverted back to his humanoid form, saying, "They never learn," before continuing to fight.

"For Atlantis!" cried Tempest as he fired his force blasts.

The Daleks tried to destroy the Wild Zords, but were trashed by them instead. Something about the atmosphere on the Animarium proved fatal to the metallic death machines. Leviathan decided to help, growing to his normal giant size and beating them into submission. He said, "These things are pathetic."

The 3rd Doctor looked almost disappointed. "I almost hate to say this…but I was looking forward to another go-round with them."

The 2nd Doctor looked at him and snapped "Going against the Master isn't enough for you, fancy-pants!"

"ENOUGH!" the new 8th Doctor shouted, and went to help Rose with the Putties she was fighting.

Live Wire flew around destroying robots with his electical powers, shorting them out and causing them to explode. He said, "This is ridiculous. We destroy one, ten more take its place!"

"It's their loss," said Cosmic Boy as he used his magnetic powers to put the robots out of commission.

"Besides, that's more for me to melt down," said Wildfire as he used his powers to do just that.

Mon-El added, "We must keep fighting! Everything is at stake! And I do mean everything!"

Firestorm rearranged the molecules of as many robots as he could, rendering them defenseless. "Now, Ultra Boy!"

"One great big trashing, coming right up," said Ultra Boy as he tore the robots apart.

Dawnstar flew around, tricking several robots into destroying each other. "I'm doing my part," she said.

"And we'll do ours," said Hawkman as he and Hawkwoman tore into the robots with their maces.

"We will not be denied!" cried Hawkwoman.

Superman 2 flew through the air, tearing into both Brainiac and Luthor robots. He tore them to pieces in quick succession, but more kept coming. He said, "The real Brainiac must be around here somewhere. If we take him out, that will hopefully put his robots out of commission as well."

Starfire fired her Starbolts, saying, "Go! We'll cover you!"

Kris, Aisha 2, and Ashley went to work against Psycho Yellow, Aisha 2 aiming her daggers and Ashley her Star Slinger. Although they hit her dead center in the chest, Psycho Yellow got up and shouted "What's this supposed to do, give me a stomach-ache?"

"No, Psycho Bitch, it softens you up for this!" Kira Ford shouted. The Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger was ready with her Ptera Grips, carving her up, while Taylor Earhardt, the Yellow Soaring Eagle Wild Force Ranger, sliced her arm with her Eagle Sword. This left her a prime target for Xena 1, Trini 1 and Tracy. Xena 1 was up first , throwing her chakram straight for Psycho Yellow's neck, slicing it, and damaging some vital wiring. The Warrior Princess then kicked the Psycho into some trees, then played slice and dice using her sword.

"Ouch," said Aisha 2. "That had to hurt."

"Right now, I bet she wishes she'd never been assembled," said Ashley.

"Beautiful." Trini 1 said with pride, Tracy looking on.

Kris went into action, using her electricity to short-circuit the Psycho's motor functions. Thus, Trini 1 and Tracy both simply carved Psycho Yellow up with their daggers, then blasted what was left with their blasters. "To quote Kim…Gotta love it!" Trini 1 smiled.

"Amen!" Tracy and Kris both added, Taylor and Kira smiling.

Kilowog fired a blast from his ring. Unlike other Green Lanterns, when he used his ring, it sounded like a cannon firing. As several robots were destroyed, he said, "Leave these poozers to us!" The other members of the GLC continued to battle, along with several of the Legion.

Superman 2 flew through several robots, determined to find the real Brainiac. Soon, he came across Brainiac's starship. After breaking in, he confronted the android, sitting casually in a chair on the bridge. "Greetings, Kal-El. I must say, I am not terribly surprised to see you. However, the longer you and your friends battle my forces, the weaker they will become."

"Which is why I hope to aid my friends' cause by putting you out of commission," responded Superman 2.

"Not this time," said Brainiac as he stood up and fired at the Man of Steel. It was a Kryptonite beam that hit Superman 2 square in the chest . . . only it seemed to have no effect! In a rare occurance, Brainiac was genuinely shocked! "Impossible! This does not compute! Unless . . ."

"I come from an alternate Universe, Brainiac," said Superman 2 with a smirk. "Your Universe's Kryptonite has no effect on me." He then flew forward and easily tore Brainiac apart. Once that was done, he destroyed Brainiac's computers, hoping it would deactivate his robots.

Back outside, the heroes who were defending the Animarium from the air noticed Brainiac's robots shutting down. They then fell and burned up in the atmosphere. "He did it!" cried Arisia. "The Brainiac robots have stopped!"

Getting the message back on the surface, Hal 1 said to Superman 2 over his com-link, "It worked, Superman. Brainiac's robots are out of commission. Once Luthor's are finished, we should be in the clear."

"How's my counterpart doing?" asked Superman 2 as he flew back towards the Animarium.

Looking over at Superman 1, Hal 1 smirked and said, "Offhand, I'd say he's having a field day."

Indeed. Superman 1 landed two hard punches to UltraMan's jaw. UltraMan responded with two of his own. Trying to bail him out, Supergirl cried out, "Hang in there, cousin!" She flew forward and landed her fists into UltraMan's midsection, sending him back.

However, UltraMan grabbed Supergirl by the throat and began choking her, saying, "It is not a girl's place to do the work of a man!"

"Says. . . you. However, you're not a man. Guess what you are . . . PIG!" said Supergirl defiantly. She the fired her heat vision, hitting UltraMan in the face, temporarily blinding him, then kicked him . . . down there, causing him intense pain.

This allowed Superboy to fly towards UltraMan, saying, "Let me at him!" Supergirl got out of the way, allowing Superboy to land two hard punches to UltraMan's jaw, taking him down. He then used his tactile telekinesis to make the ground beneath him explode, sending him flying.

UltraMan, however, quickly got to his feet, snarling, "You think that's going to stop me, boy?"

"Not really," said a voice behind UltraMan. He turned to see Hercules 1 standing there. "But this might." Hercules 1 then slugged UltraMan in the jaw.

This caused UltraMan to turn and see Hercules 2, who simply said, "And this." Another right caused UltraMan to stumble.

"And this!" cried both Hercules' at the same time. They then punched UltraMan simultaneously, sending him flying towards Superman 1.

"And last but not least. . ." said Superman 1 as he threw one more punch. This one finally knocked UltraMan out. Superman 1 frowned at his villainous counterpart, saying, "Don't. Get. Up."

Casey went after Shane with a vengeance. The Red Ninja Storm Ranger had tried to knock out the Red Tiger Ranger with laser blasts and sneak attacks, which only pissed him off. "That's it, loser!" Casey shouted, and landed 2 roundhouse kicks to Shane's jaw, shattering his helmet, then slammed him in the stomach with a suckerpunch, and just socked him in the jaw, knocking him out. "I just said it, but it still needs to be said…you're a complete loser!

Theo went after Tori. The Blue Ninja Storm looked at him and stupidly asked "You're not really going to hit a girl…are you?"

In response, Theo said "You see, it's like this…" and socked her in the jaw, like Casey did with Shane, shattering her helmet, knocking her out, saying as he did "In MY family, equality of the sex is a given fact…so you being a girl makes no difference to me."

"Thank you…so much…for explaining." Tori sputtered before passing out.

"You're not gonna nail me like that! I'm…" Dustin started, when he found he was talking to himself. "Oh, got wise and left, did y…" He really should have known better.

The Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger was hit by a series of superspeed punches and kicks before he even knew what happened. By the time he was able to focus, Lilly had kicked him in the jaw, shattering his helmet and knocking him out. "See what revenge gets you?" Lilly smirked.

"It gets them nothing!" Det. Alexandra Eames smiled. While Lilly's fight was happening, the Pink Eagle Jungle Fury Ranger was driving Blake crazy with her flying attacks. By the time that the Navy Thunder Storm Ranger was ready for her, she had him in her sights, knocking him out with a well paced punch. "Whose ass just got kicked?" Eames finished.

"You're gonna pay for messing with my brother, lady!" Hunter snarled, then charged, forgetting about Eames' partner.

Det. Robert Goren, the Black Lion Jungle Fury Ranger, used his Lion Tailwhip to snare the Crimson ThunderStorm Ranger, then pull him towards a knockout punch from his fist. "You said something about us paying for this? Where's Dom?"

"Right here. Cam thought his jaw wasn't made of glass. He was wrong!" Dominic smiled. The White Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger had taken out the Green Samurai Ranger with complete ease. "These idiots never learn!"

"Hey, where's RJ?" asked Lilly.

RJ was battling Psycho Purple, along with Samantha, Jackie, Aisha 1, Paige, and Elle. "Thanks for letting me in on this, ladies," said the Purple Jungle Fury Ranger.

"Well, since you got snubbed in Crossworld City, we figured we owed you one," said Samantha with a smile.

"This time, you're all going to get 'snubbed' . . . by ME!" yelled Psycho Purple as she charged forward. However, all five of her heroic counterparts landed kicks, sending her flying.

"Bad move, you pathetic excuse for a Ranger," said Aisha 1, the Purple Lightstar Ranger.

"If I were you, I wouldn't get up," said Paige, the Purple Cunning Cheetah Wild Force Ranger. Guess what Psycho Purple did?

"Too late," said Jackie. "Don't say we didn't warn you." She and Samantha then blasted her with their slings. Aisha 1 hurled her Battlestar Boomerang, causing more damage. Paige fired her Purple Cheetah Crossbow, blowing a hole in Psycho Purple's chest. RJ struck with his Jungle Tonfa.

Finally, it came down to Elle. The Purple Power Angel simply said, "Good-bye," before hitting Psycho Purple with a blast of sound as powerful as a sonic boom, obliterating her.

While the battle was still going on, Circe arrived, bringing with her several men who had been transformed into ferocious animals. She boasted, "You may be able to hold your own against these losers, but can any of you handle my Bestiamorphs?"

Eve stepped forward and said, "We won't have to." She then concentrated, causing the Bestiamorphs to focus their attention on Circe.

At first, Circe was horrified by what she was seeing. She then smiled and chuckled. "Impressive. No one has ever turned my own minions against me. But even so, they cannot kill me. I am immortal."

"So I've heard," said Eve. "But that doesn't mean that you can't feel pain."

"I guess I'll just take control of you and your friends then." Circe attempted to use her mind control powers to no avail.

The Charmed Ones and both Isis' stepped forward. "Sorry to disappoint you," said Prue.

"But the five of us cast a spell that protects us from mind control," said Piper.

"And with your minions against you now, why don't you just save yourself the trouble and leave?" asked Phoebe.

"The choice is yours," said Isis 1.

"If you stay, the chances of you getting hurt are one-hundred percent guaranteed," said Eve.

"Why don't you face me yourself, Angel, if you're so confident?" asked Circe.

"Gladly," said Eve confidently.

Isis 2 put a hand on Eve's shoulder. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Eve winked at Isis 2, saying, "Trust me. I have a plan."

As the Bestiamorphs stepped away, Circe walked towards the Diamond Power Angel. She smirked, saying, "You were foolish to accept my challenge. I know who you are. I've seen what you do for a living. The only fighting you know how to do is all pretend. I'm going to enjoy killing you." She then attempted to beat Eve into submission. However, Eve managed to block every punch and kick Circe tried. Circe was able to do the same whenever Eve tried to go on the offensive. Knowing that she couldn't beat Circe in a fistfight, Eve hoped Circe would make a mistake that would give her an advantage. It came when Circe missed wildly with a punch. Eve was able to grab her arm and take her down. As her arm was pulled back, Circe actually cried out in pain!

"Still think I'm just a pretend-fighter, Circe?" asked Eve. "Here's the deal: You change these people back, send them home, and leave while you still can, or I'll break your arm. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!" cried Circe in pain as Eve pulled back on her arm. The Bestiamorphs were reverted back to their human forms and sent home before they realized what was going on. "It's done," said Circe. "But don't think you've seen the last of me!" She then disappeared in a flash.

Eve stood up as the Charmed Ones and both Isis' approached. "Impressive," said Prue. "You handled that like a pro."

"But I fear you've made a dangerous enemy this day," said Isis 1.

"I know," said Eve solemnly. "But we can't worry about that now. The others still need help."

"She's right," said Phoebe. "Let's go!" They then ran back into the heat of the battle.

Johnny Quick sped towards both Flashes and RPM, knocking them down. He said, "Say goodbye, losers!"

"The only loser around here is you!" cried Flash 2. He got up and landed a hard punch to Quick's jaw, knocking him down.

Flash 1 then began running circles around him, catching him in a super-speed tornado. When he stopped, Johnny Quick fell. However, just before he hit the ground, Barry landed one more punch, sending him flying. "Your turn, RPM!"

"Catch me if you can, imposter!" cried RPM. He sped towards the dazed Crime Syndicate speedster, landing several more punches and finally knocking him out.

Both Flashes and RPM stood over the fallen Johnny Quick. Flash 1 put an arm around both Flash 2 and RPM, saying proudly, "Good job, Wally . . . both of you." Both Wallys smiled.

The Geo Rangers were trashing the Royal Flush Gang. Al avoided every attack Ace tried. "Ha! Missed me!" cried the Red Fire Ranger.

"Hold still!" cried Ace. He swung his fist, but Al dodged.

"Oh, I'll hold still, alright," said Al. "Long enough to do this!" The blade of her Fire Sword erupted in a burst of flame. Al swung, beheading Ace and sending his metallic head flying. Ace crumpled down, defeated, as Al caught his head. She looked at it and smiled, saying, "Poor Ace. He lost his temper . . . and his head! As for the rest of his body . . ." Lava then erupted from the ground, melting down the rest of Ace's android body. Al's smile never left her face as the lava went back into the ground.

King tried using his mind control powers on Cody, not realizing that his mind was protected. Shocked, he cried out, "It's not working!"

"Of course not, dude," said Cody. "Our minds are protected by magic, thanks to the Charmed Babes, Isis, and Isis." He then scoffed, saying, "And they call me a cheesehead." The Black Thunder Ranger took one swing with his Thunder Staff, knocking King out.

Queen fired razor-sharp spades from her wrist shooters at Karen, but the Pink Wind Ranger managed to dodge. "You can't hold out forever!" cried Queen as she fired again.

Once more, Karen avoided the shots, this time by jumping over them and firing her Wind Bow, hitting Queen and sending her flying. With Queen out of the fight, Karen smiled and said, "You may be the queen of the Royal Flush Gang, but I'm the queen of me. And soon, you'll be the queen of prison."

As Mark took on Ten, the Blue Water Ranger said, "I won't hit a girl."

Ten smiled cruelly and said, "Well, that's too bad. Because I have no problem fighting with you!" She then threw playing cards at Mark, but Mark dodged them.

"Hey, I said I wouldn't hit you, I never said I wouldn't fight you," responded Mark. He then smiled, adding, "And technically, wiping you out is not hitting you." He then fired his Water Cannon, the pressure causing Ten to scream as she was sent flying. As Ten struggled to get to her feet, Mark caused a geyser to shoot out of the ground. She was sent high into the air, only high enough that when she landed, she was knocked out but alive.

Jack fired a laser from his cybernetically-enhanced left eye at Brendan, but the Green Earth Ranger dodged. "Hey!" he cried. "Watch where you're pointing that thing!"

"I don't have to," said Jack. "Because I've got my sights set on you!" He fired again, but Brendan blocked it with his Earth Axe. Jack fired again and again, but Brendan kept deflecting the shots as he charged forward. And when he was close enough, he jumped over his adversary, nailing him in his artificial eye with the butt of his axe as he did so.

Jack screamed in pain. "MY EYE! YOU DESTROYED MY EYE!"

"I thought it was already destroyed?" asked Brendan in confusion. He shrugged and made the ground quicksand-like, causing Jack to sink. He then kicked Jack in the side of the head, knocking him out.

Xander Bly, the Green Nature Mystic Ranger, launched an attack on several Luthor robots and Hunger Dogs by first causing the ground beneath them to turn to quicksand, then smashed the robots by causing the trees to grow through their wiring, permanently short circuiting them. "Anyone know what to do with a bunch of cheap machines?"

"We'll think of something." Udonna replied. The White Snow Mystic Ranger was busy freezing a group of Cogs and Quantrons. "Nick, are you…"

"Me? I'm great, it's these losers you should be worried about!" Nick Russell, the Red Fire Mystic Ranger, was mopping up a pack of Skugs and Putrids. "Hey, Vida, how are…"

"Us? Me and Maddie are fantastic!" Vida Rocca shouted. The Pink Wind Mystic Ranger, and her sister, Madison, the Blue Water Mystic Ranger, had combined wind and water to make a mess of both Putties and Tengas.

"Eat our dust, clowns!" Madison shouted.

"Let's see how they like a few thousand volts!" Chip Thorn, the Yellow Lightning Mystic Ranger, yelled as he blasted a few Tyrannodrones.

"Save some for me!" Daggeron shouted. The Solaris Knight was making mincemeat out of a few Batlings, just as Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger, the SPD Shadow Ranger, arrived, and finished off the rest with his Shadow Saber. Daggeron smiled and said, "It's not about revenge…"

"…It's about justice!" Cruger finished.

As this fight was going on, Psycho White tried to target the White Power Angel, Megan Wheeler. "This dagger is going to be the last thing you ever…" the Psycho started, when he was blasted with an intense burst of light, blinding him.

"You were saying?" Megan snapped, then turned to the others, saying "He's all yours!"

"Our pleasure! Hey, dumbass, remember me!" Zhane shouted, and gave the Psycho a quick slash with his Super Silverizer. Merrick, the Silver Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger, followed that with a shot from his Laser Lance, impaling it's right shoulder, then Trent followed with high speed slashes with his Drago Dagger.

Merrick smiled and said "Tommy was right. You're a complete moron!"

Now pissed, Psycho White got up, screaming "Where is the fool?"

"Looking in the mirror again?" Tommy 1 smiled from behind his helmet. He and Tommy 2 double-teamed him, giving the Psycho back-to-back flying kicks, leaving him for Hyde to finish him off with a roundhouse kick, followed by a suckerpunch.

With the destroyed Psycho in pieces on the ground, Tommy 2 said, "It's over, Psycho White."

Hyde smirked, "Someone got a DVD player they could use spare parts for?"

"Back to the old drawing board for you," said Trent.

With the Psycho Rangers defeated, soon the other villains on the surface of the Animarium were put down. Some Tengas charged Apparition, but she made herself intangible, causing the Tengas to go right through her. She smirked and said, "Missed me."

"But I won't miss," said Spark as she shot electricity at the Tengas, causing them to caw in pain as they went flying.

Changeling, in the form of an ape, trashed whatever foot-soldiers remained before reverting back to normal. Looking around, he asked, "Did we win?"

Touching her forehead, Dream Girl said, "No. I don't think so. There's still something amiss."

She was proven right as the skies began thundering. A sinister voice said, "You are correct. You all will rue the day you decided to stand against me!" In a flash, the Master appeared before the assembled group of heroes. Luthor, Rita, and Zedd then teleported in. The Master said, "It ends here, fools!"

"Hand over the Reality Gems," demanded Luthor.

"Sorry, Lex," said Superman 1. "But the Reality Gems are now safe. Somewhere where you can't get to them."

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that, you overgrown Boy Scout," said Rita. "For we didn't come alone."

In a flash, more henchmen arrived—in the form of the Martian Manhunter's most despised foes. Martian Manhunter 1's eyes went wide as he whispered, "Cosmos." He then snarled, "You've freed the White Martians!"

"That's right," hissed the head of the White Martians. "And now, J'onn J'onzz, the time has come for you to pay for your crimes . . . both you and your look-alike!"

In a rare display of raw emotion, Martian Manhunter 2 exploded in a burst of rage, "GENOCIDAL MANIACS! As long as I'm alive, as long as WE'RE alive, you will never destroy another world!" Many of the assembled Rangers stared at both Martian Manhunters in shock. Never before had they seen this side of him . . . of either of them.

"And that's not all," said Luthor. Five more people arrived—the SPD A-Squad!

Recognizing them, Cruger snarled, "So, you've brought them as well."

"That's right, 'Commander,'" said Charlie, A-Squad's female leader with an evil smirk. "And now, you're going to pay for imprisoning us."

"ATTACK!" ordered the Master. The White Martians and A-Squad charged, the assembled heroes meeting them head-on.

Both Martian Manhunters used their super-strength to beat down the White Martians. They also shape-shifted into different creatures, taking several more out of the fight.

Timber Wolf pounced on the White Martians, bounding around, frustrating them. "You never learn, do you?" he asked rhetorically.

"I do not wish to fight you," said X. "But if this is the way you want it, so be it." He finally charged his X-Buster to the max and fired, taking out more White Martians.

"That's the spirit, X," said Zero as he cut into more with his Z-Saber.

Axl jumped into the air and hovered, pumping his Axl Bullets into several White Martians, shouting, "YAHOO! This is fun!"

"This world will never belong to you!" said all three girls that composed Triad as they engaged the White Martians in hand-to-hand combat.

"Is it too late for us to be friends?" asked Starman as several White Martians charged. When they didn't answer, he shrugged and said, "Guess so." He then used his density manipulation power to cause the White Martians to be unable to move!

"What's going on here?" asked one White Martian as he stood there seemingly frozen.

"You've lost!" cried Troia. "That's what's going on." She then began beating the defenseless White Martians.

"Let's see you get a charge out of this," said Wonder Girl as she wrapped more White Martians with her lasso. She allowed herself to get angry, zapping them with electricity.

"Hey, Donna, Cass, save some for us," said Red Arrow with a smile.

"Yeah, we want to say we did our part to save reality, don't we?" asked Speedy with a smile of her own. She and Red Arrow then fired flame arrows, setting the White Martians ablaze.

As she fought, Saturn Girl shouted to the Charmed Ones, "White Martians coming right for you guys! Be careful!"

"We've got 'em! Let's nail these creeps!" Piper shouted, then froze each of the White Martians in the immediate area before causing them to explode. Prue then took each of the White Martians attacking her and sent them slamming into each other.

"Hey, you could have saved some for me!" Phoebe snapped, and used her new pyro power, setting several White Martians ablaze.

Zedd jumped in front of Phoebe. "Remember me?" He asked, only to get a major slash from the Sword of Fire.

He turned to see Larry Zedden, pissed and ready to fight. "The question is, do you remember _**me**_?" asked Larry with a snarl. "Let's dance!"

And it was on!

Zedd charged his human alter-ego, but Larry was able to dodge. Zedd, however, recovered quickly enough to block a sword strike from Larry. As the two of them stood face-to-face, Zedd growled, "You think you can defeat me, puny human?"

"I'll either stop you or die trying," answered Larry as sword and staff clashed.

Both Zeo teams were battling the White Martians. Kat 1 and Kimberly 2 blocked the White Martians' attacks with their shields before kicking their attackers away. Kat 1 said, "You fight with the same grace and poise as our Kimberly."

"And you're as worthy of the power as our Kat," said Kimberly 2. "Don't ever doubt that."

Both Tanyas fought together, Tanya 1 saying in a teasing tone, "Wow, Tanya, you're good."

"Why, thank you very much, Tanya," Tanya 2 teased back. They continued to fight, bashing White Martians with their nun-chucks.

Rocky 1 and Justin cut down White Martians with their arm blades. Rocky 1 said, "No offense, Justin, but I like you better in red and with a British accent."

"None taken, Rocky," said Justin. "But I think red looks better on you than on me."

Zack 2 and David fought side-by-side, chopping down White Martians with their hatchets. "You fight with the same style as our Zack," said David.

"Thanks, man," said Zack 2. "Although I now wear green and you wear black, you are most worthy of being Zeo Ranger IV."

Adam 1 and Jason 2 fought side-by-side with their swords. Adam 1 said, "You do our Jason proud."

"Thanks," said Jason 2 with nod. "You make a great leader yourself."

Trey and Trini 2 fought off White Martians with their Gold Power Staffs. Although Trini 2 was technically a Morphin Ranger and Trey a Zeo Ranger, they fought well together. Trey said, "Let's end this, shall we?"

"Let's," agreed Trini 2 with a nod. "For honor, for Earth."

"It's time for a Gold Rush!" cried both Gold Rangers in unison as they held up their staffs. Both Gold Power Staffs powered up. They each fired gold energy spheres, sending several White Martians flying.

Larry was able to continually parry with Zedd, but the truth was, he was simply no match for Zedd on his own.

Zedd managed to knock the Sword of Fire out of Larry's hand. He then kicked Larry in the chest, knocking him down. Zedd stood over Larry, saying, "Now, you die!"

As Zedd raised his staff to deliver the final blow, Jamie turned to see her father's predicament. "DAD!" she cried out. She fired a blast from the Sword of Lightning at Zedd, sending him flying. She then ran over to Larry to check on him. She asked, "Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Larry with a nod as he picked up the Sword of Fire.

"He won't be for long, child," said Zedd as he stood up, glowing red. "You've only delayed the inevitable!"

"Oh, yeah?" asked Jamie. "DELAY THIS!" She and Larry then fired a blast from each of their swords, sending Zedd flying and taking him out of the fight.

With Zedd down, Wonder Woman 2 asked Starman, "Can you send him back to our Universe?"

Starman smiled and said, "I'll do you one better." He then opened a black hole, sending Zedd back to his own Universe . . . but not exactly where he would have liked to have gone. Seeing the fallen Crime Syndicate, he said, "As for them . . ." He then opened another black hole, sending them back to their own world.

"Let's show these creeps why the dark side is the wrong side," said Shadow Lass.

"Let's do this," said Raven 1. She, Shadow Lass, and Raven 2 began to trap many White Martians in a large dark field, rendering them defenseless and easy prey.

Turning to Robin and both Cyborgs, Raven 2 said, "They're all yours."

"Thanks, Rae," said Robin with a smile. He then threw an exploding batarang into the field, taking out multiple White Martians.

"I got the sonic," said Cyborg 1.

"I got the boom," said Cyborg 2. Both Cyborgs then fired their arm cannons, putting down more White Martians.

As Black Canary 1 kicked away a White Martian, she said, "Speaking of sonic booms."

"How's this for a sonic boom?" asked Black Canary 2. Both Canaries then let loose with their Canary Cries, sending several White Martians flying.

Cruger and Dan cut down several White Martians with their sabers. Cruger turned to Dan with a smile, saying, "You do the Shadow Ranger colors proud."

Dan threw throwing stars at more White Martians and cut down more with his saber before responding. "Thanks. Hopefully, with you and your team of Rangers, the future will be in good hands."

Speaking of the SPD Rangers, they were teaching the A-Squad a lesson. Jack Landors (SPD Red), Sky Tate (SPD Blue), Bridge Carson (SPD Green), Elizabeth "Z" Delgado (SPD Yellow), and Sydney "Syd" Drew (SPD Pink) simply beat each of their A-Squad counterparts to a pulp. With the fight over surprisingly quickly, Jack said, "So much for the mighty A-Squad."

"And the best part is, we didn't even have to use our SWAT gear," said Z with a smirk.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" asked Sky. Bridge and Syd simply smiled and nodded in agreement.

Rita struggled to fend off both Isis'. Isis 1 used a gust of wind to blow Rita away, causing her to scream and drop her staff. Both Isis' walked over to the fallen Rita. Seeing her staff, Isis 2 simply stomped on the red crystal, shattering it. Rita screamed as she felt her power leave her.

Both Isis' then caused some vines to burst from the ground, wrapping Rita tightly in them. "That should hold you," said Isis 1.

"You think you've stopped me?" asked Rita defiantly. "When I get out of here, I swear I'll . . ." She never got to finished as a piece of vine made itself into her mouth, preventing her from speaking.

"That's enough back-talk from you," said Isis 2.

Nyssa, Tegan, and Adric, the 5th Doctor's companions, called some of the WildZords together to trap some of the Daleks. They were so intent on nailing the companions, that they didn't know that they were about to be trashed by the LionZord, the Cheetahzord, and the BisonZord. The Jungle Fury Animal Zords joined forces with the WildZords, nailing many of the Daleks. Nyssa smiled and said "Princess Shayla was right. When humans and animals join forces together, there isn't anything they can't do."

"I've always known this." Leela smiled. The 4th Doctor's savage companion preferred to use her knife to trash more of Luthor's robots.

Sarah Jane Smith was screaming at the top of her lungs as Tengas and Daleks approached her, but this was a setup for Melanie (the new 6th Doctor's companion) , Samantha Jones, (companion to the new 7th Doctor), and Rose (the new 8th Doctor's partner), caught them in an area where they could not move. Surrounded by Nitro Nine, an explosive that was used by Sophie, another companion of the 6th Doctor, the Daleks were no longer a threat.

The Master snarled. "I will have those gems, and Gallifrey will once more no longer be a threat. I…"

"Oh, do shut up!" the 2nd Doctor snapped. The Master turned, only to get a right cross from both the 3rd Doctor and Ryan Steele.

While recovering from this, the 6th, 7th, and 8th Doctors tricked him into believing that he could escape and capture the Animarium. "I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU! YOU WILL ALL BOW TO ME! I HAVE KILLED THREE OF YOU, DOCTOR! YOU WILL KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

Both the 4th and 5th Doctors asked "Are you sure, Master?"

The Master then blindly and angrily charged into the clearing, only to be blasted by both the weapons of Kaitlyn Starr and JB Reese, followed by a knockout punch from the 4th Doctor. "That spares us anymore crybaby fits from him." The 5th Doctor finished.

Luthor snarled. His Psycho Ranger robots were trashed, but he was sending out more of his own personal battle drones to finish the heroes off. But as he was doing this, he looked up…and saw his drones being dismantled with ease. Mack Hartford, Rose Ortiz, Will Anton, Veronica 'Ronny' Robinson, Dax Lo, and Tyzonn, the Operation Oveerdrive team, had destroyed Luthor's forces, leaving him only one option…SPLIT!

This was not to be the case. Led by Wes Collins, the Time Force Rangers cut off each avenue of his escape with the Time Fliers. Luthor was blocked by Wes, Jen Cassidy, Lucas Kendall, Katie Adams, and Trip Regis. Backing away, Luthor ran right into Eric Meyers. The Quantum Ranger then shrugged, and socked him in the jaw. "This is the criminal mastermind that gives Superman grief? We must have caught him during a bad day!"

"Let's make sure of that!" Jen shouted. She and Wes went to work on dismantling his suit, while Katie used her strength to smash his remaining robots. Lucas and Trip wrecked his escape rocket, while Eric knocked Luthor himself out.

Trip chuckled, "Looks like Luthor's bad day just got worse."

Mack smiled. "That takes care of the main three. How's the Doctor…Doctors handling the Master?"

The 5th Doctor walked over, saying "This time, no problem. We took him out of the picture."

Everyone looked around the Animarium. The Green Lantern Corps then began landing, Arisia saying, "Great news, everyone! We sent those robots packing!"

"Indeed," said Salaak with a nod. "They've all been destroyed."

"Those poozers never stood a chance," finished Kilowog.

Changeling asked, "So, did we win now?"

"Yeah, I believe we did," answered Ronny. The Animarium erupted in celebration.

"Now, to make sure our remaining foes are handed over to the proper authorities," said Bridge as he took out a judgment scanner for the A-Squad. "Judgment Mode!" As expected, the A-Squad were found guilty.

"Guilty," said Syd. "Allow me to do the honors." She then trapped the A-Squad in containment cards.

Soon, all the villains were handed over. All the Rangers, the Troopers, and the Power Angels were now back in their civilian forms. The Doctors and their companions had the Master wrapped up and would be taking him back to Gallifrey. "It is time for us to return to Gallifrey," said the 5th Doctor. "We thank you all for your assistance. We couldn't have done it without you. Especially the Power Angels."

"It was our pleasure," said Kelly with a nod and a smile.

"Now, we must take our leave," said the 4th Doctor. "The Master has a lot to answer for. Good day." The Doctors and their companions then took the Master away and stepped into the TARDIS. In seconds, it was gone.

Several portals were opened up, indicating that it was time for the visiting heroes to go. Both Xenas, both Hercules', and their companions were the first to go. As she hugged Trini 1, Xena 1 said, "You take care, Trini. And good luck with Billy."

Trini 1 smiled and said, "Thanks. It was an honor to fight by your side again."

As Xena 2 and Kat 2 hugged, Xena 2 said, "Goodbye, Kat. And may you live a long and glorious life."

"Thanks, Xena," whispered Kat 2. "And I hope one day, you find your own peace." Both Xenas then broke the hugs on their respective descendants and stepped through the portals with their friends, the portals disappearing in a flash once they did so.

Mega Man X and his friends then approached the portal that would take them home. X turned to the other heroes and said, "Keep up the good fight, my friends. Good-bye." He, Zero, and Axl then stepped through.

It was now SPD's turn to leave. Cruger said, "Let justice prevail, my friends. Maybe we'll meet again in the future." SPD then left.

Next up was the Legion. Live Wire said, "Good-bye, fellow heroes. I hope we all meet again as well." The Legion then stepped through the portal.

Finally, it was time for the Rangers, Justice League, and Titans from another Universe to go. Superman 2 smiled and said, "It was an honor to fight by your side. This has been a truly remarkable experience for us all. Maybe someday, if fate decides it, we'll see each other again. Good-bye." They stepped through the last portal, disappearing from the Animarium.

When their counterparts were gone, Kimberly said, "I'm going to miss them."

Taking his fiancee's hand, Tommy said, "I know, beautiful. We all are."

Hyde then took Jackie's hand, whispering to her, "I've made my decision: I'm staying." Jackie simply smiled at her boyfriend.

Rocky said, "Let's go, guys. I don't know about you, but I'm . . ."

"HUNGRY!" interrupted the other Rangers who knew him. Everyone laughed as they got ready to leave the Animarium.

_**Meanwhile, in an Alternate Universe:**_

The Rangers, the Justice League, and the Titans all arrived back at the Satellite. Alpha and Zordon were there to greet them, Alpha saying, "Ay, yi, yi! You made it back!" He then went over to hug Billy and the other Rangers.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Aisha with a smile. "Going to another Universe, meeting another version of myself, saving reality. I mean, what could be better?"

"YOU HAVE DONE WELL, ALL OF YOU," said Zordon. "I AM VERY PROUD OF EACH OF YOU."

"I'm curious, though," said Mark. "Whatever happened to Zedd?"

Looking at the Viewing Globe, Alpha laughed, "Hee, hee, hee, I think I've got a pretty good idea. Look."

Everyone gathered around the Viewing Globe. There was an image of Zedd, pounding on a force field he was trapped in on Oa. "ZORDON!" screamed Zedd. "RANGERS! JUSTICE LEAGUE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, THE WHOLE UNIVERSE WILL PAY!"

Several of the Guardians were watching. Ganthet, the Guardian who had sent the transmission said, "Temperamental, isn't he?" The Rangers, the Justice League, and the Titans couldn't help but laugh. Even Batman and Zordon were chuckling.

Once he had composed himself, Zordon spoke up again. "WHY DON'T YOU ALL HEAD ON BACK TO EARTH FOR A REST? YOU'VE EARNED IT."

"We all have," agreed Martian Manhunter with a smile. "Let's go."

"Hey, guys, why don't we head on down to the Youth Center?" asked Rocky. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm . . ."

"HUNGRY!" interrupted the other Rangers. Everyone laughed as they got ready to leave the Satellite.

"We'll join you later," said Al with a smile, speaking up for the Geo Rangers. "Right now, I think dad, Carol, and Lilly are going to want to know all the details of what went down." Soon, everyone was teleported back to Earth for a well-earned rest.

TO BE CONCLUDED


	24. The Reality Gems, Epilogue

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ OK, folks, let's wrap this puppy up! The songs featured in this chapter are "It's You" (the Partridge Family), "Toto" (Lynda Carter, aka Wonder Woman!), "Woman" (John Lennon), "I Won't Back Down" (Tom Petty), "The Thunder Rolls" (Garth Brooks), "Eternal Flame" (The Bangles), and "Invincible" (Pat Benatar)._

**REALITY GEMS EPILOGUE: RELAX**

After the whole Reality Gems affair, some downtime was needed. The Partridge Family a/k/a the ThunderCats, were having an impromptu jam session. Mom Shirley Partridge was relieved and happy. Happy because Danny was no longer evil, thanks to Batman & the Charmed Ones, and relieved because Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy, and her boyfriend Bill Engvall had all made it through the fight in one piece.

With them were Kimberly Hart and her fiancé Tommy Oliver, Trini Kwan and Billy Cranston, Andros, and Zack Taylor and Wonder Woman a/k/a Princess Diana. Andros was getting closer to Laurie, and it looked like Trini's cousin, Sylvia, had a thing for Chris.

Eve Torres, the Diamond Power Angel, was also there, and as they began the song, eyes went to their special someone.

_It's You  
It's you_

_Hello baby, yes it's me again and I'm_  
_Looking for the rainbow's end it's hidden in your mind_  
_I'll tell you baby, I think I can bring you through_  
_The answer lies within those lonely eyes of opaque blue_

_It's you, it's you_  
_I'll never find another love like you, it's you_  
_I would die if you should leave me_  
_Baby, baby, please believe me_

_And don't you cry_  
_I'm here to dry your tears and_  
_In a while I'll make you smile again_  
_And see it's me_

_Hello baby, yes it's me again once more_  
_Oh I know that we can find the love that we once had before_  
_I'll tell you baby, I can't face another day_  
_And before the sun goes down tonight I've got to hear you say_

_It's you, it's you_  
_I'll never find another love like you, it's you_  
_I would die if you should leave me_  
_Baby, baby, please believe me_

_It's you, it's you_  
_I'll never find another love like you, it's you_  
_I'll never find another love like you_

Eve smiled and applauded, walking over to Keith, and kissed him, prompting each couple to do so with their other half. Andros looked at Laurie, who giggled, and kissed him as well. Chris held Sylvia, while Tracy was talking to Franklin Park, Adam's youngest brother. Danny frowned jokingly and said "You feel like the only single guy on the 'Love Boat'?"

Keith looked at Laurie and sighed "I actually thought that Hyde was exaggerating when he told me about Kelso. It turned out to be the understatement of the year."

Laurie looked at him. "You finally met him, too?"

Keith frowned. "Jackie & Hyde were with Eric, Donna, and me while I was visiting Eric when…"

_**Flashback:**_

"Hey, guys! I found out that the Power Rangers and the ThunderCats are aliens!" Michael Kelso told everyone in the Formans' backyard.

"Please! Aliens? Next thing you know, you'll be telling us is Bigfoot is alive and well and living in Point Place!" Jackie Burkhardt snapped.

Keith looked at Eric & Donna. "When you told me about him, I thought you were kidding! Nobody is THAT stupid!"

"Shows how much you know, Partridge! Anyway, I read it in a book!"

Eric looked at Kelso and snapped "Kelso, that was a COMIC book!"

"Anyway, I gotta go, Brooke is all angry just because I set her living room on fire!"

Hyde shook his head and answered "Kelso, you know how I stay on good terms with Jackie? I DON'T SET HER LIVING ROOM ON FIRE! AND I DON'T LAUNCH BOTTLE ROCKETS IN THE HOUSE!"

As Kelso left, Jackie sighed and asked Donna "Why did I date him?"

"Because you were pretty shallow and vain, and at that time looks were all that mattered to you."

This worried Jackie. Hesitantly, she asked, "Will I ever go back to being that way?"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Donna finished.

_**Present: **_

Dan Aydelott and Kris Munroe walked into the garage then. "You both ready?" Kris asked.

"For what?" Laurie wondered.

"Dan, Kris, Eve, and I are going on a double date…Eve's idea." Keith told everyone.

"I really want to get to know all of you, and this is a good way to start. And…Keith and I are going out Friday…just the two of us this time." Eve smiled. She then looked at Dan and asked, "I heard that you yourself sometimes dance. How often?"

"More often than you think. I still pull out my taps on occasion." Dan answered.

"I heard that you won a talent show." Kris asked

"Yeah." Dan sighed, thinking back 6 years ago…

_**Flashback:**_

Onstage, Dan was doing a high energy tap routine, and finished with an acapella soft shoe bit. There was thunderous applause from the audience, and when they announced the winner, Dan was amazed when they called his name. "The winner of the 2 million dollars, and title of most talented person…Daniel Aydelott!"

Dan stepped up to the mike: "Thank you. Wow. Heavier than I thought. I would like to thank my mom for giving me a sense of appreciation for the arts, the Air Force, for giving me the guts to do something like this, my idols Gregory Hines and Gene Kelly, and, oddly enough, Bruce Lee, and finally my family and friends for being my rock. I am completely nervous, because I never expected to win this, so I'll just finish with this…" and tapped his way off the stage.

_**Present:**_

Dan was brought out of his reverie by Chris. "Batman said something about a new HQ. Anyone have any idea what it could be?"

"None. But, Keith. . .can Andros and I come along Friday?" Laurie teased.

Both Keith and Eve looked at Laurie, smiled, and said, "No Way!"

At this moment, Tommy & Kimberly went over to talk to Shirley. "Mrs. Partridge…" Kim began.

"Kimberly, I've told you and the other Rangers, call me Shirley, Mrs. Partridge makes me feel like an old lady."

"OK…Shirley, Tommy and I have been talking about our wedding…we're only sophomores, but what do you think of either of these dates to get married…Christmas or New Year's?" Kim asked.

Laurie had overheard. "You both are trying to decide a date? Finally!"

Chris looked at his sister. "Hey, it's their wedding! Let them take their time if they need to!"

Wonder Woman looked at Chris while holding Zack's hand. "Are you sure you're only 12?"

"Diana, my man Chris may look 12, but he's mature enough to be 26. He has said some things that wouldn't come from your normal kid." Zack then kissed her, which she happily returned.

Kim grinned. "I am so glad you 2 finally got together. We all knew you liked each other. The Red Reality Gem just reminded you of that."

Kris smiled, then added "Jill told me about you 2. I hope you're both very happy together. As far as you and Tommy, Kim, how about starting your new lives together on the New Year?"

Eve agreed. "I think it makes sense. That's what I would do."

Keith grinned and said "Preferably…with me." Eve smiled and kissed him again.

Wonder Woman walked over to the mike, looked at Zack, and started to sing…

_Toto, I get the feeling we're not in Kansas anymore  
Through the wind and storm, we find ourselves alone  
And Toto, I get the feeling we're not in Kansas anymore  
We're on a golden road in a moving picture show_

_And oh, Don't it feel like paradise,  
And oh, how can something be so nice  
At least I got company, and Toto, it's you and me,  
Here we go…_

_Toto, I get the feeling we're not in Kansas anymore  
But all I want to know is how do we get home  
Toto, we found our way inside a book of dreams,  
Our time is almost gone, but it seems it's just begun_

_And oh, Don't it feel like paradise,  
And oh, how can something be so nice  
At least I got company, and Toto, it's you and me,  
And here we go…_

'_cause I wanna go home  
I wanna go home  
I wanna go home  
I wanna go home_

_Don't it feel like paradise,  
And oh, how can something be so nice  
At least I got company, and Toto, it's you and me,  
Here we go…_

Zack walked over to Diana and kissed her, which led to another round of kissing by everyone. He looked at Keith and asked "Do you know John Lennon's 'Woman'?"

"Of course." Keith grinned. They began to play, with Zack doing lead vocal:

_For the other half of the sky…_

_Woman I can hardly express,  
My mixed emotion at my thoughtlessness,  
After all I'm forever in your debt,  
And woman I will try express,  
My inner feelings and thankfullness,  
For showing me the meaning of succsess,  
oooh well, well,  
oooh well, well,_

_Woman I know you understand_  
_The little child inside the man,_  
_Please remember my life is in your hands,_  
_And woman hold me close to your heart,_  
_However, distant don't keep us apart,_  
_After all it is written in the stars,_  
_oooh well, well, do do do, do do_  
_oooh well, well,_

_Woman please let me explain,_  
_I never meant to cause you sorrow or pain,_  
_So let me tell you again and again and again,_  
_I love you (yeah, yeah) now and forever,_  
_I love you (yeah, yeah) now and forever,_  
_I love you (yeah, yeah) now and forever,_  
_I love you (yeah, yeah)..._

Trini brought everyone out of their bliss when she asked "Where are Jason & Jamie?"

Bill grinned. "They've got their own evening planned. Speaking of plans…" he finished, looking at Shirley.

Two days later, Batman was talking to the Investigative Branch of the Justice League, along with the Power Angels and the Charmed Ones. They had invited Dets. David Starsky and Kenneth 'Hutch' Hutchinson to One Police Plaza on the top floor. Starsky asked "Why are we here?"

"We hope you will accept our invitation after this little tour. Hall: Slideways." Batman spoke.

" ' Slideways'?" Hutch asked.

"You'll see." Nancy Drew told them, as they followed them through the reddish vortex. The group soon found themselves standing outside of a large domed & columned building.

"What is this?" Special Agent Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner asked.

"Welcome to the Hall Of Justice." Green Lantern & Black Canary told them. The Flash pointed across from where they were…and found themselves staring at Titans Tower.

"Wow. Back to History." Det. Lilly Rush spoke.

"Back to what's important. Wait until you see what's inside!" Isis spoke, as the group walked in.

Before their eyes, they saw different weapons, mementos, and items taken from past cases. "I give it 2 weeks before some villain tries to break in and take the entire lot!" Emma Peel sighed.

"Trust me, Batman and the Blue Ranger dismantled each and every weapon. They are all just useless props now." Jason said, morphed as the Red Ranger.

"Getting sentimental now, is he?" John Steed asked

"If he were getting sentimental, he would have let us have the giant penny. Anyway, when the tour comes through…" Flash started.

"Tour?"

"Trust us, every safeguard has been activated. Our pride and joy is in this room, called the Kitchen." Black Canary finished.

"The Kitchen?" Frank Hardy asked.

But Det. Mac Taylor smiled and added as they went through the Slideways "Of course. If you can't stand the heat…"

"Yes. Exactly." Hawkman & Hawkwoman, along with Martian Manhunter and Firestorm smiled. They were now in a long room.

"Exactly how big is the hall?" Dr. Spencer Reid asked.

"What makes you think we're still in the hall? Look outside." Agent Jason Gideon told him, as the others walked towards the window. Looking out, they found they were now in the JLA Satellite.

"It's a hell of a view." Agent Emily Prentiss told everyone.

"BTW, are you ok with one of your former agents becoming a Power Angel?" Julie Rogers asked.

Agent Derek Morgan admitted "It shocked the hell out of us at first, but we got used to it, given some of the weird things we find ourselves in."

Two hours later, the entire membership of the Justice League of America and the Titans were together for a group photo. Hawkwoman smiled. 'This is going to be huge,' she thought to herself.

Piper looked at everyone. "Batman's in this?"

Prue smiled and said "Surprised me, too, but it's not like the world's going to be seeing this. It's just for the Satellite."

"All together now…" Isis said. "And…"

_**Alternate Universe:**_

After returning to their own Universe, the Geo Rangers went home to give Carol, Frank, and Lilly the scoop on their last battle. Al was currently speaking, saying, "So, while our Superman was helping the Corps and some of the Legion members from the sky, the rest of us took on the different foot-soldiers on the surface of the Animarium."

"They also brought their own Universe's Royal Flush Gang," added Karen. "The five of us took them on. No sweat."

"They also had the Crime Syndicate with them," said Mark. "Basically, they're evil versions of Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, the Flash, and Green Lantern from another Universe."

"Oh my gosh," gasped Carol. "You didn't actually try and fight them, did you?"

"Nah, we didn't have to," said Cody. "They were beaten by their heroic counterparts."

"Yeah," said Brendan. "Superboy helped their Superman and Supergirl against Ultraman, with Hercules from both Universes lending a helping hand. Both Wonder Women beat the snot out of Superwoman, both Batmen and their Nightwing fought Owlman, both GLs fought Power Ring and destroyed his ring, while both Flashes and RPM overwhelmed Johnny Quick."

"So, once all the foot-soldiers were taken care of, Zedd, Rita, Luthor, and that guy they called the Master decided to make their presence known," said Al. She then smiled and added, "They never stood a chance."

"Yeah, totally," agreed Cody with a laugh. "And once all those mean dudes were handed over to the proper authorities, we said our good-byes and came home."

"Home," said Mark with a smile as he looked around the house. He then leaned back in the chair he was sitting and closed his eyes, saying, "Home never sounded so good."

Lilly smiled and listened intently while holding Mr. Buttons. When the story was finished, she said, "Way to go, guys."

"We're proud of all of you," said Frank with a smile. "And we're relieved you all made it back in one piece. So, how's about a little family celebration? What do you say?"

"Who wants pizza?" asked Carol with a smile of her own. Everyone enthusiastically agreed.

While the Geo Rangers were telling their tale, the other Rangers had gone over to the Youth Center for some grub. Later that evening, after being joined by the Lambert-Foster family, Ernie graciously allowed them to put on a mini-concert. Adam and Kimberly were on electric guitars, Karen on acoustic guitar, Aisha on keyboards, Tanya on synthesizers, Trini on percussion, and Rocky on drums. Kat, Jenny, and Al provided background vocals. Everyone else, including Carol, Frank, and Lilly, sat in the audience. After the adventure they'd just had, everyone in the Ranger group was grateful for this much-needed downtime. Adam took the lead on the first song, Tom Petty's "I Won't Back Down."

_Well, I won't back down  
No, I won't back down  
You can stand me up  
At the gates of Hell  
But I won't back down_

_Well, I'll stand my ground  
Won't be turned around  
And I'll keep this world  
From dragging me down  
Gonna stand my ground  
And I won't back_

_(I won't back down)  
Hey, baby!  
There ain't no easy way out  
(I won't back down)  
Hey, I  
Will stand my ground  
And I won't back down_

_Well, I know what's right  
I got just one life  
In a world that keeps on  
Pushing me around  
But I'll stand my ground  
And I won't back down_

_(I won't back down)  
Hey, baby!  
There ain't no easy way out  
(I won't back down)  
Hey, I  
Will stand my ground  
(I won't back down)  
And I won't back down_

_(I won't back down)  
Hey, baby!  
There ain't no easy way out  
(I won't back down)  
Hey, I  
Won't back down_

_(I won't back down)  
Hey, baby!  
There ain't no easy way out  
(I won't back down)  
Hey, I  
Will stand my ground  
(I won't back down)  
And I won't back down_

_(I won't back down)  
No, I won't back down_

As everyone at the Youth Center applauded, Adam smiled and nodded, saying, "Thank you." He then backed away from the mike stand, allowing Karen to sing lead for the next song. Karen allowed herself to smile before playing "The Thunder Rolls" by Garth Brooks.

_Three-thirty in the morning  
Not a soul in sight  
The city's looking like a ghost town  
On a moonless summer night_

_Raindrops on the windshield  
There's a storm moving in  
He's heading back from somewhere  
That he never should have been_

_And the thunder rolls_

_And the thunder rolls_

_Every light is burning  
In a house across town  
She's pacing by the telephone  
In her faded flannel gown_

_Asking for a miracle  
Hoping she's not right  
Praying it's the weather  
That's kept him out all night_

_And the thunder rolls_

_And the thunder rolls_

_The thunder rolls  
And the lightning strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night_

_As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls_

_She's waiting by the window  
When he pulls into the drive  
She rushes out to hold him  
Thankful he's alive_

_But on the wind and rain  
A strange new perfume blows  
And the lightning flashes in her eyes  
And he knows that she knows_

_And the thunder rolls_

_And the thunder rolls_

_The thunder rolls  
And the lightning strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night_

_As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls_

As she kept playing, Karen couldn't help but smile. Those in the Youth Center that knew the song started making some noise, as they knew she was about to sing the rarely-heard third verse. It went like this:

_She runs back down the hallway  
Through the bedroom door  
She reaches for the pistol  
Kept in the dresser drawer_

_She tells the lady in the mirror  
"He won't do this again"  
Cause tonight will be the last time  
She'll wonder where he's been_

_The thunder rolls  
And the lightning strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night_

_As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls_

More applause rang in the Youth Center. Karen smiled and said, "Thanks," before blowing a kiss to the audience. She then left the mike stand, allowing Kim to take the lead this time. She chose to perform "Eternal Flame" by the Bangles.

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning  
An eternal flame?_

_I believe  
It's meant to be, darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me_

_Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning  
An eternal flame?_

_Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

_Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning  
An eternal flame?_

_(Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?)_

_(Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?)  
Is this burning  
An eternal flame?_

_(Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?)_

_(Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?)_

_An eternal flame?_

_(Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?)_

_(Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?)  
Is this burning  
An eternal flame?_

Once more, those in attendance at the Youth Center applauded. Kimberly smiled and said, "You guys were great, thanks." She then stepped away, allowing Jenny to take the mike stand. Karen put her guitar down and took Jenny's place on background vocals. They rocked the house one more time, this time to Pat Benatar's "Invincible."

_This bloody road remains a mystery  
This sudden darkness fills the air  
What are waiting for?  
Won't anybody help us?  
What are we waiting for?_

_We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do-or-die situation  
We will be invincible_

_This shatterered dream you cannot justify  
We're gonna scream until we're satisfied  
What are we running for?  
We've got the right to be angry  
What are we running for  
When there's nowhere we can run to anymore?_

_We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do-or-die situation  
We will be invincible_

_And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
It's a do-or-die situation  
We will be invincible_

_Won't anybody help us?  
What are we running for  
When there's nowhere, nowhere we can run to anymore?_

_We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do-or-die situation  
We will be invincible_

_And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
It's a do-or-die situation  
We will be invincible_

_Yeah! Yeah! (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Yeah! Yeah!  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_(We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do-or-die situation  
We will be invincible)_

_(We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do-or-die situation  
We will be invincible)_

One more round of applause sounded through the Youth Center. The band lined up on the stage and bowed.

The next day after school, all the Ranger teens had gathered at the Foster-Lambert house near the lake to have some fun, along with Jai and Iris West, Tim Drake, and Cassandra Cain. Cody laid back in a beach chair singing the Beatles "Twist and Shout" off-key while Karen simply laid in the sun nearby wearing earplugs.

Al swung on a rope into the lake screaming, "YEE-HA!" Upon splashdown, she quickly came up out of the water laughing.

Jason then yelled, "Look out below!" He followed his girlfriend into the lake, cannonballing into the water after letting go of the rope.

Watching from a small inner-tube nearby, Lilly said, "That was great, guys! Do it again!"

Jason smiled and said, "Sure thing, little Lilly."

"Race ya," challenged Al as she swam towards the shore.

Brendan, who was swimming near Lilly to make sure she didn't drift too far away, smiled and said, "Those two sure seem happy."

"Why shouldn't they be?" asked Aisha as she, Kat, and Tanya joined them.

"Yeah, I think they're perfect for each other," said Tanya.

"I hope someday you'll be able to find a girl that you can do things like this with, Brendan," said Kat.

"Maybe," said Brendan with a shrug. "Right now, though, I'm happy being the carefree one."

"Besides, he and Cody are the ones I have the most fun with," said Lilly with a smile.

While everyone else did their own things, Carol and Frank sat on the porch watching. Carol smiled and said, "You know, Frank, it sure is nice to see our kids having fun together and getting along for a change."

"We have their new friends to thank for that," said Frank. "Without them, our kids would probably all still be fussing with each other all the time."

Wally West joined them with a tub of ice cream, saying, "It's those kinds of friendships that help make parenthood a little easier. Thanks for letting me bring my kids along to join them."

"Anytime, Wally," said Carol. "Just make sure you don't eat us out of house and home."

"Don't you worry none about that, Carol," said Wally as he scooped some ice cream and fed himself. "That why I brought food for just me and the twins. With our hyperactive metabolisms, we need it." He then walked away to join the others.

When Wally was out of earshot, Frank smiled and said, "You know another great thing about this? We finally have a private moment together."

"Private?" asked a chuckling Carol. "It's hardly private when there are a bunch of teenagers hanging out in our yard."

Frank responded with, "That's what makes it so private: Nobody's looking at us." Carol laughed as she finally realized Frank's point. They then leaned forward and kissed.

At the Daily Planet in Metropolis, Clark Kent was typing away at his computer, trying to finish up his story. His article was about how the Justice League had been on the search for the Reality Gems. He included brief descriptions of some of the battles that had taken place over the gems and how the Outsiders, the Justice League reserves, and the Justice Society had quickly quelled any rioting from various villains who had failed to retrieve them.

As Clark continued to work, his wife Lois approached, apparently ready to leave. "Hey, Smallville, you done yet?"

"Just one minute, honey," said Clark. "I'm almost finished." He finished typing moments later and after a quick proofread, he handed his story in to Perry White. Once out of his boss' office, Clark took his hat off the rack and said, "Let's go."

As husband and wife walked out of the Planet with arms linked, Lois asked, "So, I assume you're going to give me the whole scoop on the whole Reality Gems affair?"

"Of course," answered Clark with a nod. "As you know, there are some things I couldn't disclose, but I can talk to you about it over dinner. It's quite a story. How's Chinese sound?"

"Sounds perfect," answered Lois with a smile.

THE END

Author's Note: Well, that's it for the Reality Gems! I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Thanks to all who reviewed! And, as I stated before, this story has also been completed on C. A. Turner's account. So, if ya'll don't mind, please read his story and drop him a review. I'm sure he'd appreciate it, because he seems to get no love as far as reviews go. See ya!


End file.
